Harry Potter and Deaths Revenge
by DazMal
Summary: Harry died a natural death at 112, he ends up back at the crossover between life and the next great adventure, death gives him a choice, move on or go back and do it all over again risking everything to save his friends. Warning: Some Mature Content.
1. Prologue: Back To The Train Station

Hello readers, now before I get moaned at, I have my characters actually acting their ages and put into more adult situations. The reason for this is simple the HP books are originally aimed at eight to ten year olds, if Rowling was specifically writing towards the adult/teenage market I think the characters would act very differently. While I love the books the characters aren't realistic (in terms of acting their age).

I mean Ron is sixteen, before he kisses a girl, none of the characters ever get drunk… it just isn't realistic compared to an English boarding school, trust me I would know, I spent a few years in one, sex, booze and drugs were everywhere.

Also as you will soon see Harry is the primary character, he is also far more independent in this story, the reasons why you will soon find out.

As usual I don't own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does… please note that I have used a few lines here and there from the books as well as the first year sorting hat song… Also so far I have over a hundred and fifty pages written so I will post regularly and I plan to write the story until Voldemort is defeated.

Anyway I hope you enjoy my story and I look forward to reviews.

Harry Potter & Death's Revenge

Prologue

Back To The Train Station

Potter Estate outside Godrics Hollow

They had built their home shortly after James their eldest had been born, it sat on a large parcel of land nestled amongst a rolling field of lush green grass. The grounds included a crystal clear pond and a small wood that the children had loved to play in when they were younger; the nearest neighbour lived over a mile away. The house wasn't as large as some of the old family estates but it was theirs and filled with happiness, laughter and the occasional explosion. The sandy stone walls were bathed in moonlight and gave off an air of peace and tranquillity that seemed to sum up the house perfectly.

It was nearing three in the morning when it finally happened, Harry Potter, who would be one hundred and twelve years old in a few days time was snoring lightly, next to him lay his wife Ginny, who was also snoring but at a slightly higher volume than her husband. Every now and then she would let out a small snort through her nose. They had been married since the year after she had left Hogwarts and for the most part had been extremely happy together; they had three children, all now grown with families of their own as well as grandchildren of their own. The elderly couple had changed much over the decades, Harry had lost most of his hair when he was in his eighties, he now shaved his head so that the little tufts just above his ears remained neat. Harry had picked up a few more scars over the years, he had fought more battles after finally defeating Voldemort, he had learned much and travelled the world. Harry had made peace with his celebrity status in his early twenties, and he had used it to great effect, helping to bring about positive change for the wizarding world, and he had used it as a rallying cry when he'd needed to. Wrinkles now covered his face and his body, he had never become fat, instead staying lean his entire life, which was something his wife enjoyed.

Ginny lay next to him, she too had aged gracefully, her once fiery red hair long since changed to a silvery grey that Harry thought was quite beautiful. Her figure had changed slightly over the years, she was still athletic but because of age she was no longer the athlete she once was, but according to Harry she could still chase him all over the house.

Moving photographs dotted the bedroom showing their lives together, a few showed Harry as a student at Hogwarts, one showed him drenched in stinksap after an herbology lesson. Some showed them playing quidditch together, their wedding with Harry and Ginny holding hands, then both leaning in kissing for the camera. Others showed baby photos of their children at St Mungo's, James waving his pudgy fists, Albus chewing on his foot and Lilly snuggling under her blanket. There were photos of the children when they went to Hogwarts looking both nervous and excited, one showed James in dress robes waving gamely for the camera and going red when his girlfriend whispered something in his ear. Another showed the kids looking green from dragon pox with nasty pustules all over them, every few seconds they would scratch themselves, newer photos showed James's wedding. Albus waving for the camera with Scorpius Malfoy, both dressed in jeans and muggle football shirts, carrying huge bags just before they headed off for what Albus called their backpacking adventure. One photo stood out with over sixty people waving and smiling, it had been taken a few years ago in front of the house, during a New Years Eve party, George had let off huge fireworks causing the people to jump slightly when the explosions happened.

Suddenly Harry opened his eyes, he had been having a very pleasant dream, he dreamed he was flying a broom, which was something he hadn't done in nearly fifteen years; he had just reached out for the snitch when a pain seared in his chest and shot down his left arm. He managed to take a huge breath in, managed to turn his head to watch Ginny sleeping, he knew what was happening, it was his time, he had a brief fleeting moment of fear but that soon passed. Harry mouthed a silent goodbye to the love of his life and closed his eyes for the final time.

Everything went pure white for a few seconds, too bright to see, then slowly everything started to come into focus and the white light dimmed… _I wonder if I'll get to meet mum and dad?_ He asked himself, suddenly he realised where he was, Kings Cross Train Station. He looked down; _At least I am not naked this time._

_What's going on? Why am I here?_

Harry didn't say the words aloud but his questions were answered anyway.

"I believe I can answer that." Harry turned and saw a pale man in a black muggle suit sitting on one of the metal benches. Harry was sure he'd never met the man before, he would have remembered, because the man had something about him that just screamed I am powerful and you shouldn't mess with me.

Harry took in the black suit, black shirt, black tie, shiny black shoes, the black hair and the piercing black eyes that looked at him intently.

"And who are you?" Harry asked politely.

The man motioned for Harry to sit, "I am death."

Harry took a sharp intake of breath.

"Do not be afraid, you have nothing to fear from me, you have led a good and noble life, any way I do not cause death, I am merely the guide to your chosen afterlife."

Harry was silent for a moment; he was trying to understand what that meant. "Why am I back here?"

"I bought you here when you died; I wish to offer you a second chance."

"Second chance?" Harry asked in wonder.

"Yes, a second chance, to prevent the premature deaths of so many people."

"I don't understand."

"You are Harry Potter, one time master of the deathly hallows, destroyer of the abomination that was Voldemort, he killed hundreds that should have lived, that thing." He spat in anger "cheated death. Through you I will have my revenge and set right what has been broken, to correct the destinies of the dead, I can send you back in time along your own life line. Of course you have a choice, you can go back or you can go on to the next great adventure." _Where have I heard that before? _

Death remained silent while Harry tried to take in what he was being told; finally he asked another question "What will happen if I go back?"

"That I cannot say, you may change events so much that the whole of your reality is different from what you know."

"In other words, I change things so much that different people die, I don't marry Ginny and my children are never born?"

"That could happen, you could also die much sooner, or you could be victorious and have more children, your fate will be what you make of it."

"When would I go back to?"

"That would be your decision."

Harry leaned back against the bench, "I need to think about this carefully, can I have time to think?"

Death chuckled to himself "Of course Mr Potter, here time doesn't mean anything… take all the time you need."

Harry sat on the bench for what felt like hours thinking things over, he asked himself question after question, he tried to plan things out in his mind, what he would do? What should he do? Could he relive his past? Did he have the right to make changes? Finally he came to a decision, but first he had some more questions for Death.

"If I go back would I be a horcrux again?" Harry needed to know, but he also dreaded the answer.

Death turned to Harry "Yes, you would start at the beginning again, but you would retain your knowledge, your memories, that is the limit of my power."

"And I can chose when I go back to?" He asked, making extra certain.

"Yes."

"What about my magical strength? Would it be the same as it is now?"

"Yes and no, your magic stays the same throughout your life; however your younger body will need time adjusting to what you are capable of, though this should happen quickly with some practice."

Harry nodded "What about after Voldemort is dead? What will happen to the timeline?" Harry asked carefully.

Death turned to focus on him "You wish to know if you can prevent other atrocities?" Harry nodded again "As I have already said your future will be what you make of it, you can do what you think is best, for you, the wizarding world and the world as a whole."

Harry sat back again "I don't really have a choice do I? I have the chance to save my friends, my godfather, all those that died fighting, I can prevent the Spanish incident and put in place the seeds of a better integrated society."

Death nodded solemnly "Yes, but remember you could also fail."

That was a disturbing thought, "Do you think I would fail?"

"No, you are stronger than Voldemort, you have knowledge he doesn't have, you know his secrets, if used wisely and with care I believe you can stop him."

"He has to kill the horcrux within me, doesn't he?"

"Yes."

"So I have to let him regain his body, tie himself to me using my blood, then let him kill me, return and kill him?"

"Yes."

"Okay then, I know what I must do."

"And you are willing to accept the consequences of your actions, whatever they may be?" Death asked quietly.

"Yes."

"And you understand that if you fail, I won't be able to send you back again?"

"I understand."

"A word of warning, if you change things too much, events will be too different from what you know and your knowledge of what will happen will be useless, my advice is to choose wisely what you change." Harry nodded, he'd already thought of that.

"Close your eyes and focus on when you want to return, good luck, hopefully I won't see you again for a long time." A moment later the station flared in bright white light, then vanished.


	2. Chapter 2: The Keeper Of Keys

The Keeper of Keys

Harry awoke with a start. He was lying on a dusty hard wooden floor, covered only by a threadbare blanket, and someone appeared to be attempting to break down the door. His eyes darted around; he was back in the shack on the sea. It was his eleventh birthday, exactly when and where he wanted to return to.

"Where's the cannon?" Dudley asked stupidly. Harry couldn't help but grin; he knew what was coming next.

There was a crash behind them and Uncle Vernon came skidding into the room, holding a riffle "Who's there?" He demanded with a shout "I warn you…I'm armed!" Harry smiled even harder, his friends were alive, Sirius was alive, Remus, Tonks, Mad Eye, Fred, Colin and so many more were alive.

SMASH! The door flew clean off its hinges and landed on the floor with a thunderous crash that shook the floorboards, causing a little dust to rain down from the roof. Hagrid stood in the doorway, and to Harry's opinion he looked very impressive, lit from behind by a lightning strike that made him look even scarier. Harry knew that the Dursley's would be terrified.

Hagrid manoeuvred his massive form through the door, he turned around, picked up the door and fit it back in the frame, the noise from the outside suddenly died down.

"Couldn't make a cup o' tea, could yeh? It's not been an easy journey…" Hagrid began. Harry snorted and suppressed a laugh _He'd have to be very careful not to let on too early _he thought.

Hagrid strode over to the sofa where Dudley sat, frozen in fear. "Budge up, yeh great lump," he told him, watching as Dudley ran to go hide behind his mother, who was in turn hiding behind her husband. "An' here's Harry! Las' time I saw you, you was only a baby. Yeh look a lot like yer dad, but yeh've got yer mum's eyes." Harry looked up, the last time he'd seen Hagrid he'd been bald and his beard had been white and almost down to the floor.

"I demand that you leave at once, sir!" Uncle Vernon demanded, making a funny rasping noise. "You are breaking and entering!" He managed to say in a more determined voice.

"Ah, shut up, Dursley, yer great prune." Harry grinned. He had been too stunned, scared and confused the first time to really enjoy Hagrid tearing into his Uncle. When Hagrid reached over and folded the gun in half, Harry's grin only grew wider; he was literally bouncing up and down on the floor in excitement. _I haven't had this much fun in years… _

"Anyway," Hagrid said, turning his attention back to Harry who stood up. "Harry… a very happy birthday to yer. Got summat fer yeh here I might have sat on it at some point, but it'll taste all right all the same." He pulled Harry's first birthday cake from one of his numerous pockets of the huge mole skin coat. He opened the box and handed it over, Harry looked at the cake, 'Happy Birthday Harry' written on it in green icing on a chocolate cake. Harry's stomach gave a small growl, he might have eaten in the last time line but he was hungry here, Harry also had a moment of nostalgia, this was his first birthday cake.

"Thank you," Harry said gratefully, accepting the cake, _Damn my voice sounds odd, almost girlish, great I didn't think about going through puberty again...Bugger_. "Do I know you? You seem familiar… but I can't place you." Harry asked politely. He couldn't exactly remember what he said the first time, but he was pretty sure that he'd gapped at Hagrid and demanded to know who he was.

Hagrid chuckled. "O' course, o' course. Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts, we have met before, when ya were very little." And with that, he shook Harry's arm up and down. "What about that tea then, eh? I'd not say no ter summat stronger if yeh've got it, mind."

"I'm sorry, we haven't got much in the way of supplies" Harry said apologetically still staring up at his first real friend _I feel so short, so small and weedy, this is so odd._

"S'alright, I've got summat here." Hagrid said turning towards the fireplace and then back once he got a roaring fire going. He then proceeded to pull a dozen battered mugs, tea bags and a large packet of sausages along with a copper kettle out of his coat pockets. Moments later the smell of sausages wafted around the room, Harry's mouth started to water, he laid the cake on the table.

Uncle Vernon said sharply, "Don't touch anything he gives you, Dudley."

Hagrid chuckled darkly. "Yer great puddin' of a son don' need fattenin' any more, Dursley, don' worry."

Hagrid passed Harry the piping hot and slightly burnt sausages; _I am going to have some fun with this _"Thank you Mr Hagrid." Hagrid chuckled again "Mr Hagrid was my dad, just call me Hagrid, everyone does. An' like I told yeh, I'm Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts, yeh'll know all about Hogwarts, o' course."

Harry tried to go for a bewildered look before answering. "Erm Hogwarts? Whats that?" Hagrid looked shocked.

"It's a school of course."

"Is it?" Harry asked innocently knowing that Hagrid was going to blow up again at the Dursleys any second.

"Yeah… did yer never wonder where your parents learned it all?"

"Learned what?"

"Now wait jus' one second!" Hagrid thundered, leaping to his feet. In his anger he seemed to fill the whole hut, the walls vibrating. The Dursleys cowered against the wall. "Do you mean ter tell me," he growled at the Dursley's, "that you told this boy… this boy…nothin' abou'… about ANYTHING?"

_I must get a pensieve, this is fantastic, look at their faces, they must think he's about to eat them…_

Hagrid looked as if he was about to explode and shook with anger.

"DURSLEY!" he boomed.

Uncle Vernon, who had gone very pale, whispered something that sounded like 'Mimblewimble'.

"So what is Hogwarts? And what did my parents learn? Because" Harry pointed at the Durseys "they said my parents were drunks, unemployed and that they died in a car crash." _I think I am enjoying this a little too much… what the hell they deserve it._

"DURSLEY HOW DARE YOU… LILLY AND JAMES POTTER WERE PILLARS OF OUR WORLD, HEROES, HOW DARE YOU LIE TO HARRY."

Hagrid sat back down on the sofa and looked straight at Harry "I knew you weren't gettin' yeh letters, I didn't know it was this bad, er… I'm not really the one that shoul' be tellin' you this… normally Professor McGonagall does this, but you have to know… Harry you are magical, you are a wizard, so were yeh parents."

Harry made a bit of a show of sitting there stunned for a few seconds "So that's it…I always knew there was something… I just didn't realise that it was magic…" He took a breath "How did my parents die?"

"Erm."

Harry looked straight at Hagrid "I need to know the truth." He hated putting Hagrid on the spot, but it was best if he got his information sooner rather than later. He had the beginnings of a plan, and it revolved around him being smart, asking the right questions and he hated to admit it… manipulating his friends, he almost cringed _For the greater good…_

"Yer parents… well… yeh dad worked for the Ministry of Magic." Uncle Vernon made a noise; a quelling look from Hagrid silenced him instantly "He was an Auror, a dark wizard catcher; he helped enforce our laws and such. Yeh mum she was training to be a healer, when she fell pregnant, yeh put a crimp in that plan," Hagrid chuckled "but I am sure she would have gone back once yer were a bit older… now what I have ter tell yer is not easy, they were killed by a powerful dark wizard…"

"Who?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"Erm we don't speak his name…We call him you know who, people are still afraid of him yer see." Hagrid had gone pale.

"I need to know, please Hagrid."

"Alright, alright," He placed one of his dustbin lid sized hands on Harry's shoulder, he knees buckled at the weight "His name… was Vold… Voldemort."

"Voldemort." Harry hissed loudly.

"Don't say the name…"

"Oh sorry." In reality Harry wasn't sorry at all, personally he'd always considered calling Voldemort _You Know Who _ridiculous and an indication of cowardice by witches and wizards in general.

Hagrid pointed to Harry "Yeh have nothing to be sorry for, it's them that should be sorry." Now pointing to the Dursleys.

"Hagrid… My.. My first memory…its more like some sort of dream really… there's screaming, laughter, then a green light, then pain… that's when it happened isn't it?" Harry whispered, but his voice could be heard around the whole room Hagrid now looked green and nodded.

"How did I survive? Did my parents kill… Vold…You know who?"

"No… you did…" The Dursleys took a shocked breath "or that's what we think happened, when he tried ter kill you, when the curse touched yeh and made your scar. The curse rebounded or somehow yeh accidental magic shielded yeh and killed him, at least that's our best guess, no one really knows for sure. No one even really knows if _you know who_ is truly dead, that's why people are still afraid ter say the name, all we do know is that somethin' about you stopped him. You should know somethin' else, _you know who_ was very powerful, he was trying ter take over our world see. He had followers and such, lots of em, men, women, werewolves, vampires, giants… all sorts. All wantin' a bit of power for themselves, when you stopped him it ended the war, you became famous, everyone in our world knows your name, you're Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived."

He hated that title, but Harry guessed he'd have to live with it, at least for a while.

"Anyway, I think it's about time you had yer letter, Hogwarts is an amazing school. You'll be with kids of your own sort, the things you'll learn and you'll be under the finest headmaster Hogwarts has ever known, Albus Dumbledore…" Before Hagrid could hand over the letter however.

"I AM NOT PAYING FOR SOME CRACKPOT OLD FOOL TO TEACH HIM MAGIC TRICKS!" yelled Uncle Vernon. Somehow they had bypassed Aunt Petunia's rant about Harry's mother.

"Never insult Albus Dumbledore in front me…" Hagrid slapped his hands together in an impressive clap… pulled out his battered pink umbrella, containing the broken pieces of his wand, swishing down through the air to point it at Dudley, who screamed.

A flash of purple light, a loud bang, and pig squeal later, Dudley was dancing on the spot with his hands clasped over his fat bottom, howling in pain. When he turned around, Harry could see the curly pig's tail poking a hole through the back of his pyjamas.

Uncle Vernon roared, pulling Aunt Petunia and Dudley into the other room, before they made it Hagrid screamed at them "HARRY POTTER IS GOING TER HOGWARTS AND THERE'S NOT A DAMN THING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT, YER TRY ANYTHIN' AND YER ANSWER TER ME." Uncle Vernon seemed to shrink; he cast one last terrified look at Hagrid and slammed the door behind them.

Harry had only ever seen Hagrid that angry once before, during the final battle of Hogwarts, he found it amazing that a few changed words could change so much. It was a powerful and humbling experience, but Harry had also seen the real fear on the faces of his relatives, and being that much older and more mature he felt vaguely guilty about it even though he was still sure that they deserved it.

Hagrid looked down at his umbrella and stroked his bushy beard."Shouldn'ta lost me temper," he said ruefully, "but it didn't work anyway. Meant ter turn him into a pig, but I suppose he was so much like a pig anyway there wasn't much left ter do."

He cast a sideways look at Harry under his bushy eyebrows.

"Be grateful if yeh didn't mention that ter anyone at Hogwarts," he said. "I'm… er…not supposed ter do magic, strictly speakin'. I was allowed ter do a bit ter follow yeh an' get yer letters to yeh an' stuff one o' the reasons I was so keen ter take on the job."

"Of course not," Harry assured him. "Your secret is safe with me, and I am grateful that you did, I erm haven't had it easy with them, maybe your warning will help."

"Hmmm…." Hagrid agreed. "We've got lots ter do tomorrow. Gotta get up ter London; get all yer books and equipment." He took off his thick brown mole skin coat and passed it to Harry. "You can kip under that," he said. "Don't' mind if it wriggles a bit, I think I still got a couple o' door mice in one o' the pockets." He chuckled.

"I should eat something first, it's er… been a while." Harry mumbled and held his head in embarrassment, acting for all he was worth.

Hagrid gave him a dark look, that clearly said I'd like nothing more than got rant at the Dursleys some more and do more magic on them.

Together they sat on the couch with Harry asking a few questions, while they eat slices of cake and hot sausages, in turn Hagrid asked questions about Harry's home life, he had a feeling that Dumbledore was really going to get an earful when he returned to Hogwarts…_ Good, he thought, I understand why he did it… but it made my life hell. Hopefully this time round it can be better._

Harry lay awake under Hagrid's coat thinking of everything that could go wrong and trying to plan as best he could, he listened to his biggest friend snore and slowly a few hours before sun up finally fell asleep.

Harry awoke early the next morning, he once again paid for the Daily Prophet and immediately started bombarding Hagrid with questions, he already knew the answers of course, but his eleven year old self did not, and if he had the answers to his questions he would be better prepared before going to Diagon Alley. He knew what he had to do in Diagon Alley would seem that much stranger if he didn't have some answers first, in a way he was grateful that Hagrid was taking him shopping, he would be able to do things and buy things that he wouldn't be able to do if Flitwick, McGonagall or Dumbledore had taken him.

He mentally prepared a list:

Spare wand,

Wand holster

Multiple compartment trunk

Clothes

Expandable book bag

A lot of books… better make that a small library of books

Potion ingredients that weren't on the first year list (Maybe some mandrakes?)

A new watch

Contact lenses (He been using them for eighty years, his glasses felt odd.)

Two way mirrors

A goblin made sword (He wouldn't have to rely on the sword of Gryffindor)

A warded rune necklace

A camera

A Radio that could pick up the wizarding wireless stations

Large pieces of parchment.

Notebooks

And he was sure many more things; maybe he could convince Hagrid to let him stay at the Leaky Cauldron for the night. He would have to, he decided, he had a job to do and it was too important, one thing did bother him while they were riding on the train to London… _Do I tell Dumbledore I am from the future? What would that do to the timeline? Something pretty major he was sure… I have to wait… prove myself first…not make too many changes until I can get the diary, once I have that…I can destroy all the horcruxes, Dumbledore can help, we can get Sirius out of Azkaban… _Harry hated having to wait, knowing he was condemning Sirius to at least another year or two in prison, but he'd learned through hard experience over a career as a teacher and an auror that the hardest thing is to wait and do nothing…_I cant make too many changes till I get the diary… then all hell will break loose… I am coming for you Tom and this time you won't know what hit you… _


	3. Chapter 3: Diagon Alley

Diagon Alley

During the trip to London Harry "Rediscovered" all about magical travel, Portkeys, the Floo network, Apparating, and The Knight Bus. He also found out about the different types of magic, Charms, Transfiguration etc, at first Hagrid wanted to read his newspaper, but soon gave in under the weight of Harry's constant questions. For the briefest moment Harry wondered if Hagrid had been ordered to keep him in the dark as much as possible. He had found out a lot after the fall of Voldemort, there were things that Dumbledore had kept from him, he understood why, but Harry was not a little boy anymore, even if he looked that way.

He had no intention of being manipulated or shielded by Dumbledore but he didn't want to fall out with Dumbledore either, he respected him and in a way loved him. He had learnt so much after they'd won the war; he was trained by Dumbledore's portrait and truly gotten to know the man, probably better than Dumbledore's own brother.

Everything went exactly as it had in the previous timeline, until they were at Gringotts. Hagrid found his key and passed it to the Goblin along with the letter concerning the Philosophers Stone, Harry stepped forward.

"Excuse me sir, could I speak to my account manager?"

The goblin nodded "Why do you wanna speak to yer manager Harry?" Hagrid asked instantly.

"I'd like to know a few things, how much is in the bank, interest rates… that sort of thing."

"We haven't really got time for that Harry."

Harry hated having to do it, but it was important "If you need to leave and be somewhere else, I am sure I could manage on my own if I had to."

Hagrid didn't know what to say, Professor Dumbledore had told him just to tell Harry about his trust vault, not about the family vault, he would have to go into the meeting and ask on Harry's behalf steering the conversation.

An elderly goblin emerged from a side hallway.

"Mr Potter, I am Kandar you families account manager, what can I do for you?"

"Yes…erm" He paused trying to look nervous about meeting goblins for the first time "I'd like to speak to you in private concerning my account."

"Very well, please follow me." Harry started to follow the goblin as well as Hagrid, the goblin turned quite quickly "Sir only the account holder and I can discuss his account; you will have to wait here."

Hagrid looked like he wanted to argue.

"Hagrid I should probably take my key." Harry held out his hand, there was nothing Hagrid could do; he had to hand it over.

Harry followed the goblin down the short passage way and into his office; it was spacious with a large desk, a quill, an inkpot and a bell for calling other goblins.

He closed the door and stood tall, well as tall as he could for eleven, "I wish to speak in complete privacy please."

Kandar looked at him oddly for a second, then pressed something under his desk, a second later a golden light flooded the room then faded.

"We can not be overheard."

"Thank you." Over the decades Harry had learned to be respectful to Goblins, it got you so much further. "I wish to know the balance of my accounts," he placed his key on the desk "any family accounts… any property that I own… I also wish to ensure that I am the only person that can take money from my vaults even if another person has the key and to ensure that all statements come to me and not a third party." Kandar nodded.

"I also wish to know if there is a way to remove money without having to go into the vaults."

"Very well, we will require a sample of your blood for the blood lock," he reached into the desk and pulled out a small stone basin Hand a sharp dagger "Place your key in the basin, use the dagger and place a drop of your blood on the key." Harry followed his instructions, the key glowed once the blood hit it and in a second his finger healed like it had never been cut. "Now only you, using this key can open your vaults."

The goblin handed him back the key and walked over to a filing cabinet, he pulled out a ledger book; he flipped the pages until he came to where he wanted and handed to book over.

"As you can see Mr Potter you have two hundred thousand galleons in your trust vault, a further eight million galleons in your family vault, various jewellery, precious gems and company holdings worth a further eleven million galleons."

Harry made a show of being impressed "That's a lot of money, do I have access to my family vault now?" He asked knowing full well he didn't.

"No, not until you turn seventeen."

"Is there any way I can get access?"

"Your family is a very old wizarding family, if you claim the right of inheritance, claiming the Potter signet ring; you would have access, along with a seat on the Wizengamot."

Kandar then went on to explain what the wizengamot was and how Harry would claim his inheritance.

"Understand Mr Potter you would then be head of the family."

"I already am I am the last one left."

"Yes… Yes" Kandar said kindly "but from a wizard point of view the title holds great prestige and power."

"Okay, well I do want access so I claim my right…" a moment later a gold ring appeared in the basin, Harry reached over and placed it on his finger, the ring shrunk to fit, the Potter family crest clearly visible. _I wonder what Dumbledore will say when he hears about this._

Harry was then handed a black dragon hide coin bag with an embossed golden G on the outside.

"This has a direct link to your vault, there is always twenty gallons inside as well as five muggle twenty pound notes, it will automatically replenish as you remove money, and any change placed back in the bag will disappear back into your vaults."

"Thank you sir, you have been most helpful, there are two more matters that I would like your assistance with…"

"Go on Mr Potter."

"I understand that there is a trace placed on underage wizards to prevent us using magic outside of Hogwarts. I also understand that there is a goblin made ward necklace that can be used to block this trace, I would like one, along with a few other features."

"What features?" Kandar asked instantly, this was against the law, but Harry knew wizarding law meant very little to goblins.

"A password activated shield ward, an anti possession ward, a language stone and four portkey stones, again these should be password activated."

"This can be easily done."

"I'll create the portkey locations myself."

"Very well, the cost will be five hundred gallons, as you are aware this is breaking wizarding law." The old goblin muttered with a greedy gleam in his eye that Harry knew was simply because goblins were a little greedy by nature but completely trustworthy if you were honest and respected them.

"Done…"

"You mentioned a second matter?"Kandar enquired.

"Yes, I'd like to purchase a goblin made sword and dagger." Kandar rocked back in his chair.

"You know what you are asking?"

"I do, if you have a quill and parchment, I have a specific set of requirements." Kandar handed over the quill and parchment.

"I'll see to your necklace, I'll return shortly Mr Potter."

"Kandar, you are the guardian of my vaults, I insist you call me Harry." The elderly goblin grinned, which Harry found rather disconcerting "Very well… Harry." He left and Harry scratched out his list, as he had explained it was quite specific.

Kandar returned a few minutes later, he passed over the necklace, a simple leather cord with eight engraved black square stones hung from it, he handed over a piece of parchment with its instructions for use.

"Thank you Kandar, here is what I require." Harry slid his list back to the goblin; Harry had never seen a goblin surprised until that moment.

"This will not come cheap and will take some time to create."

"Any idea of cost and time?"

The goblin scratched his beard "I would say one hundred thousand galleons and at least three months, maybe more."

"I'll pay a hundred and twenty thousand as long as I have them both by Halloween at the latest, and my family should always retain ownership of the sword and dagger. My family name should be engraved on both."

"You are an interesting wizard Mr Potter… Harry."

"Thank you Kandar, trust me you don't know the half of it, I trust our conversations will stay between us, I wish no one else to know what has been said… no one." Harry took off the ring and placed it in his pocket.

"Of course."

"Hopefully sometime this year I will be able to return, when I do we will need to discus some ideas I have that will be mutually profitable for us both." Kandar gave him another odd look, but then again he was in an eleven year old body…_I must remember to try and act my age…_

Harry followed Kandar back to the lobby, Hagrid was waiting, he looked agitated.

"There you are, we must get a move on, we should go down ter yer vault an' I have to get something for Dumbledore."

"By all means Hagrid, but I don't need to go to my vault, Kandar has given me a special money bag, how about I start my shopping? I saw that robe shop on the way here; I can meet you there if you like?"

"Erm… okay, we can do that… save time an all."

Harry waved to Hagrid and made his way to Madam Malkin's.

Draco Malfoy was standing on a small platform having his robes altered when Harry entered the shop, _now here's where I can make a change._ Harry went to the back of the shop where they kept the muggle clothing and started pulling out polo shirts his size, when he had a dozen he moved on to jeans, shirts and jumpers, an assistant soon found him. He handed her his clothes while he browsed, he selected some belts, new socks and boxer shorts, he found a nice selection of dragon hide boots, he picked two pairs, his size and one a size bigger. He also found a very nice black dragon hide jacket that stopped at the top of his thighs, it had black and silver buttons and a satin lining, Harry liked it immediately, and he also found a number of thick jumpers. Harry vividly remembered how cold Hogwarts could be, now at least he wouldn't look like a street urchin and he'd be warm.

He saw Malfoy leave the shop "I'll also need uniform for Hogwarts, first year and two plain robes, one a bit bigger than the other, so I can grow into it."

About ten minutes later he had changed into his new boots, dark inky blue jeans and a black polo shirt, he was finished being fitted when Hagrid returned carrying two ice creams.

"That's a lot of clothes you've got there."

"I needed it, all Dudley's old clothes that I normally wear are far too big and falling apart," he leaned in closer to Hagrid and whispered "I have more than enough in my trust vault." He gave the half giant a grin and a wink, a smile was returned.

"I think we should get a trunk next, it might be easier to carry this stuff around."

"Good idea Harry." They made their way down the alley to Watermans Finest Travelling Wears.

The shop was small but spotlessly clean, a number of different trunks graced one wall, Harry saw a magical tent, expandable bags and a wall of accessories. He made a point of carefully looking around and reading the small signs indicating what each product was and did. The last time they were here Harry had picked up the standard school trunk without a second thought and didn't even get an expandable bag. He'd used his old school bag at Hogwarts, this time would be very different.

"How can I help you gentlemen?" A middle aged wizard in a green robe appeared.

Without waiting for Hagrid Harry took the lead "Yes, I am new to magic, please can you explain the different trunks to me please?"

"Of course young sir, well we have the standard school trunk, that we can place a lightning charm for easy handling, a wardrobe trunk, a specialist potions trunk, but they are mainly for healers, a general expanded two compartment trunk, those are rather popular with Hogwarts students. Then we have the five compartment and seven compartment travelling auror/professional trunks these can all be shrunk for easy carriage and of course come with a variety of security features."

"Oh… my dad was auror, can you explain the five compartment one?"

The salesman launched into his spiel, five compartments, that can be accessed via keys or blood locks. Each compartment had a different feature, a standard, a double sized, a set of drawers that rose once you opened the top, a pit with a password protected ladder and an apartment compartment.

"You can have as many rooms as you like of course, with different features if needed, bathrooms, library etc, though they do get a bit expensive, especially with furniture, the cheapest model is almost a thousand gallons so they are out of most peoples price range." The wizard said knowingly, thinking that the boy in front of him was just curious, after all people often asked after things that they really couldn't afford.

"If I were to order one, when would it be ready?" The saleswizard looked a bit shocked at being asked that question by a young boy.

"The earliest we could have it ready would be tomorrow."

"Okay, I'll take the five compartment trunk, can I see an options list and I'll mark what I want."

He handed over a long parchment and quill, two minutes later Harry handled it back, the salesmen who Harry found out was the owner Mr Waterman looked over the parchment and his eyes bulged.

"This would be significantly more expensive, nearly three thousand galleons."

Harry grinned looking at the expression on Hagrid's face.

"Harry I think yer should get a standard trunk, that's a bit expensive."

"Throw in ten of the small communication mirrors and two expandable book bags and you've got a deal." Harry held out his hand waiting for Mr Waterman to shake it, which he did.

"I'll take one of the bags now and pick up the rest tomorrow afternoon."

"Harry, we aren't stayin' the night." Hagrid said a bit flustered.

"I am." Harry answered confidently "I'll stay at the Leaky Cauldron, that way I don't have to rush my shopping and I'll get the Knight Bus you told me about home tomorrow."

"I am not sure that's a good idea."

"I'll be fine Hagrid, I am used to looking after myself and all this" Harry raised his arms "Is too exciting to be over in one day." Harry said it in a way that brooked no argument.

Harry selected a black dragon hide messenger style bag, with a thumb lock similar to the trunk he'd selected. He made sure that it would be big enough for everything they wanted to buy, and he left a three hundred galleon deposit and left the shop with the thanks of its owner.

By the end of the day Hagrid was severely flustered, what was supposed to be a simple shopping trip for first year school supplies had turned into a major shopping expedition. Harry had bought nearly a hundred and fifty books in Flourish and Blotts, including the book list up to and including seventh year. Harry had re-acquired his holly and phoenix wand from Olivanders, had a complete potions set, a very nice telescope, as well as everything on his school equipment list. Harry also purchased a glowing blue crystal ball that protected a waist high image of the night sky, he just had to point his wand at a star and its name would appear…_Astronomy was going to be a breeze…_he'd get the rest in the morning when Hagrid was not around. Hagrid had also purchased Hedwig which bought a lump to Harry's throat, he literally threw his arms around one of Hagrid's legs and thanked him profusely, this seemed to pacify the half giant somewhat.

The last item on Harry's list that day was a watch, he missed his wizarding watch that Molly Weasley had given him on his seventeenth birthday, he'd worn that watch the rest of his life, so they found themselves in one of the smaller shops past Gringotts looking at a row of watches. It was then that Harry realised that it was a perfect opportunity to go a bit further with his purchase, so he moved over to the specialist range. There were twenty watches on display and they all had a list of extra features. Some had four small faces set in a larger face, some could record, not just conversations but everything that happened around them, these recordings could then be displayed from the watch…_That's an idea, but that could also hurt me… _Eventually he found a watch he wanted, it was silver and for the wizarding world quite modern, it had a standard black face but had two very unique and useful features, he could connect to the watch with his mind and will it to show a extremely bright white light…_that could blind someone in a battle…_ the second feature was revealed by lifting the face up on its small hinge it revealed a second black display with tiny white lights, these lights were the people within a thirty metre radius. It wasn't as good as the marauders map, but Harry still considered it bloody useful, Harry tried it on and realised that the watch also carried a small compass embedded into the strap, _Hmm this is the one_.

After paying for his new watch, Hagrid and Harry walked into the Leaky Cauldron where Hagrid reintroduced Tom the barmen.

"Hi, I'd like to stay the night and have dinner," Harry paused and leaned in closer to Tom "but I don't want a big deal made over who I am, also I don't have any toiletries with me."

"Not a problem Mr Potter, let me show you to a room, I'll arrange dinner brought up and a toiletry kit, are you staying as well Hagrid?"

"No Tom, I have to get back to Hogwarts."

"Don't worry Hagrid, I'll be fine… wont I Tom?" He asked grinning, he'd always liked Tom, having first gotten to know the man his third year, and then again after the war, he and Ron had spent many a night propping up the bar over the years telling each other stories.

"Of course Mr Potter we know how to look after our guests."

Harry turned back to Hagrid, "Thank you for everything today, you rescued me, and gave me an incredible future. I'll never forget what you've done for me. I'll write when I get back to the Durselys, if they give me any trouble I'll let you know, and you can come and shout at them again, I must admit I rather enjoyed that." Hagrid chuckled, but was also a bit misty eyed at Harry's words.

He ruffled Harry's hair; the weight of Hagrid's hand caused his knees to buckle again "I did too."

"Thank you again, and remember if you don't receive a letter by the day after tomorrow, something is wrong."

"Alright, I'll see you soon Harry."

"Yeah I'll have to come for tea my first week, and tell you all about it, and I want to hear all about my parents, their friends and everything." Hagrid beamed at him. _He has no idea I just set him up. Oh well onward and upward, I wonder if I'll be watched tomorrow, I must get contacts first thing._

Harry ate a massive meal in his room and went down to the main tap room afterwards, he sat at the end of the bar sipping a butterbeer talking to Tom.

"Is there a place on Diagon Alley I can get new glasses or contact lenses?"

"Glasses definitely, what are contact lenses?" Harry explained, then Tom gave him directions.

He made his way back upstairs and back into his room, when he was in Madam Malkins he hadn't really gotten a chance to look at himself, so he stripped off naked and stood in front of the large mirror. _Merlins balls I'm puny… and I feel so odd, I can't wait for puberty to properly kick in...at least I don't have to shave yet._ Harry had a vivid memory of himself standing in the boys' bathroom at Hogwarts near the end of his third year carefully shaving his top lip and his wispy sideburns for the first time with a borrowed razor from Fred hoping like hell that he wouldn't cut himself.

Later that same night Hagrid stood in Professor Dumbledores office, he had just handed over the Philosophers Stone and the headmaster wanted to know all about Harry Potter.

"Well Professor Dumbledore, I'd think it's fair to say that his family hate him." That made the Professor look up in shock "They told him that Lilly and James were drunks that died in a car crash, yer saw his letters… the cupboard under the stairs…." Hagrid took a pause "Erm it also looks like they haven't been feeding him properly."

Dumbledore pursed his lips, he hated the situation but for the time being he had little choice "What about his personality? What's he like as a person?" _Please..please please let him be a decent human being…_ Dumbledore silently begged.

"He's confident, intelligent and judgin by the number of books he bought in the Alley he's most likely gonna be in Ravenclaw." That surprised the Professor.

"He's also rather independent, but I think that comes from havin ter look after himself, he's a good kid, there is a couple o things though… he spoke ter the goblins at Gringotts on his own, I couldn't stop him and he wanted to stay at the Cauldron for the night, he had to wait for his trunk yeh see."

"Oh…?"

"Yeah, he got a five compartment one" Hagrid chuckled "He was rather excited by the whole thing, like a cat trying to chase too many mice."

"Would you show me the memories in my Pensieve ?"

"O'course sir."

An hour later Dumbledore sat alone thinking, Harry seemed very intelligent, he couldn't fault his purchases and thought his idea to purchase a multi compartment auror grade trunk was actually a good idea. Those trunks were heavily protected, it would act as another line of defence for the boy, he was surprised that he didn't think of it himself. He had laughed to himself when he saw Harry dashing about Flourish and Blotts collecting books, but was a little surprised when Harry had questioned the staff members; it looked like Hagrid may be right the boy could well be placed in Ravenclaw. _Hmm interesting, but that could also be a good thing…knowledge is power after all…perhaps Harry would learn something obscure and that's how the prophecy would be resolved._

Dumbledore wasn't upset that Harry was staying the night, in fact he was pleased, it showed that he was independent and capable, and it was only for one night. He had also received word from Olivander that Harry had matched with Voldemort's brother wand, which had surprised him; then again his own wand that he had taken off Gellert had killed hundreds if not thousands. It wasn't the wand that mattered; it was the wizard who wields the wand. All in all he was rather impressed with young Harry. _Why would he need ten mirrors? _He wondered as he sucked on a lemon drop.

Late that night Harry sat on the edge of his bed at the leaky cauldron, _it's now or never Harry old boy…_Harry wanted to test his magic and the ward necklace, no… he thought he _needed_ to test it. So taking a moment to think of Ginny and night that James had been born… his flicked his wand _Expecto Patronum…_ Suddenly power seemed to shoot down his arm and a moment later Prongs burst forth.._Now I know what Death meant, I have to get used to using magic in this younger body... and now for something a bit difficult… _Prongs disappeared, Harry waved his new wand at the floor…_the wand felt a little odd… it must take a while to get used to me or the higher level magic coming out of an eleven year old…Glacier Homina Sarcalogos _he thought hard. Ice and snow spewed from his wand and quickly formed a perfect if somewhat elaborate snowman, it was something the kids had loved when they were little, a second wave and the ice and snow turned to stone, a third wave and the stone snowman animated to suddenly become a warrior …_Yeah.. still got it and I haven't received an owl from the ministry…this time round things are gonna be different._ He vanished the stone snowman and laid down on the bed thinking then another thought hit him _I wonder if I am still bonded to Fawkes…hmm that could be very useful this time round… in more ways than one… I'll have to test that…I know the secrets but I'll need the tears first before I can do that little piece of hocus pocus._


	4. Chapter 4:The Journey from Platform 9 an

The Journey from Platform 9 and three quarters.

Harry was up at first light the next day, busting for the toilet as he'd had a few butterbeers the night before. Once he was relieved, he showered, dressed and ate a large breakfast; Tom was a little surprised when Harry asked for coffee, but handed over a pot just the same. He'd had a lot stranger requests over the years including a pint of human blood from a guest that he hadn't realised was a vampire. As soon as he'd eaten he waved him goodbye and headed for Jacobson's Optical Illusionists, after all he had a lot to do. The shop looked very much like a standard opticians, except as well as glasses there were also magical eyes similar to Mad Eye Moody's watching him as soon as he entered the shop, which in his opinion looked a bit creepy but he tried to ignore them. He walked up to the counter and rang the bell, a second later a thin witch emerged from behind the curtain wearing white robes.

"Ah my first customer of the day, what can I do for you young sir." She asked cheerfully.

Harry grinned; he'd always liked cheerful people. "I'd like to find out about some contact lenses, I'd like to be able to get rid of my glasses."

She walked closer to him, Harry saw that she spotted his scar but said nothing "Completely understandable, you have remarkable eyes, why hide them with glasses, we have a complete range."

"Do you have ones that can change your eye colour?"

"Yes of course, but why?" Meaning that his natural eye colour was lovely.

"Apparently I am a bit famous," He grinned, like _Hagrid was a bit large he thought _"It will help me go unnoticed when I don't want the attention."

"Understandable, any other features?"

"Yes, I'd like to be able to see people in invisibility cloaks and disillusioned people."

The clerk was a bit surprised but then seemed to realise that given who Harry was that this was probably a good idea.

"Erm, I'd also like to see in the dark, it could come in handy." _Especially when I am sneaking about Hogwarts…_

"I'll be back in just a few moments Mr Potter." And she was, Harry was quickly fitted with new contacts.

"These are permanent contact lenses, so you leave them in all the time, they will self clean, all you have to do is come back every year for an eye test and maybe a new prescription as and when you need it. Invisible people show up as dark red and glow, to change the colour all you have to do is concentrate on your eyes and the colour you'd like to change them to. For night vision again just concentrate on being able to see in the dark, the lenses will do the rest, it takes a bit of practice, but after a few days it will be old hat."

"Excellent." He looked at himself in the mirror, _what a difference some new clothes and contact lenses make, I look like a different boy! Maybe I should get some hair potion? Definitely a hat…that will cover my hair and my scar… _Harry took great pleasure in dumping his glasses in the rubbish bin and headed out of the shop.

Harry made his way back to Olivanders, he hated to admit it but even at his age Mr Olivander still gave him the creeps, the shop was as dusty and quiet as it had been the day before.

"Ah Mr Potter, back so soon?" Olivander enquired the moment he walked in.

"Hello Mr Olivander, I bought a load of books yesterday, one of them was the auror training manual, it said that it's a good idea to have a back up wand, just in case, so I'd like to buy one."

"A little young to be thinking about a career?" He asked chuckling.

"It was more about what Hagrid told me, I am pretty much a marked man," he grinned tapping his scar "I figured that it was better to be safe than sorry, the six p's and all."

"The six p's?" Olivander enquired quietly.

"Yeah… Prior Preparation Prevents Piss Poor Performance." He answered grinning harder, it was something James had told him once, and he'd used it ever since. It was his version of _**Constant Vigilance **_while running the aurors, but more importantly for that moment it sounded like something an eleven year old would say.

Olivander laughed "That's a good saying; I'll have to remember that, lets see about a spare wand then shall we?"

Half an hour later Harry finally found another wand that choose him Holly and Unicorn hair "I understand there's such a thing as a wand holster, do you sell those?"

"Oh yes." Olivander waved his wand and the counter top disappeared to reveal a selection.

"Please can you tell me about the different types?" Harry asked politely.

Olivanders carried four types in all, but the one that Harry was interested in fit around the forearm and was five inches wide, most of the wand disappeared into a hole with just a inch or two of the wand handle showing, it was charmed so that only the owner could remove the wand, and it had a metal engraved plate on top.

"Whats that for?"

"That Mr Potter is for sending messages; anyone that has a wand holder such as this can receive a message from you. You simply hold your wand tip to the plate, say who the message is for, either a group or a person then you speak your message, tap the plate again and the message then appears on the other wand holders, rather ingenious wouldn't you say?"

"Very… I'll take ten of them; I think friends I make at school would like something like this for Christmas." _These will come in very handy._

Harry collected his new trunk after eating lunch at Fortescues, he had a sandwich and an ice cream milkshake that was to die for and followed that up with a sundae. _The joys of being eleven and being able to eat like a pig… and without Ginny hounding me about fat, red meat or salt…then again I did die of a heart attack… _It was a nice day, so he sat outside enjoying the sunshine, watching the people go by, seeing their smiling faces knowing that if he failed in a few years the wizarding world would be torn apart.

The list of features he had given Mr Waterman was extensive, but he knew it would be worth it, he would essentially have his own place, that was important because there was no way he was putting up with the Dursleys attitude. Mr Waterman showed him how to use the trunk, how to set the security features and how to shrink it, _now that's a handy feature, it's as small as a match box, and all at the touch of a button and the whisper of a word…I love magic. _Harry also had him place a security feature on his messenger bag, if anyone other than Harry tried to open it, the bag would send out a massive electric shock, sending the would be thief into unconsciousness.

Before he took the exit for Knockturn Alley he carefully looked around for invisible people, there were none, if anyone did happen to see him or asked, he was simply curious and Hagrid hadn't mentioned anything about not going there, in fact Hagrid hadn't mentioned it at all. He made his way down the darkened street with his wand in his hand just in case heading towards Borgin and Burkes.

He walked straight in with a purpose, straight up to the counter.

"Yes?" Borgin asked "what do you want?"

"Do you speak to all your customers like that? Because I can leave and not spend a galleon." Harry barked. He knew Borgin responded to either power or money, and that his age wouldn't matter as long as he was spending gold.

"I apologise what can I do for you?"

"How much is the vanishing cabinet?" Harry pointed.

"Seven hundred galleons." Borgin answered clearly still irritated at the young boy in front of him.

Harry knew that this was more than it was worth but he wasn't in the mood to haggle.

"Can it be shrunk so that it fits in my trunk?"

"Of course."

"Then I'll take it." Harry started pulling coins from his money bag, Borgins eyes bulged, that was the easiest sale he'd had in years. Harry had a thought, _why not see about another weapon… it might come in handy, and be unexpected…maybe take a leaf out of the American aurors book…_

"I would also like to discuss one more item…" Borgin's interest was piqued after all the boy had just spent a small fortune, "I require a muggle handgun, preferably with a semi and fully automatic function, an ammunition conjuration charm, a silencing charm, and an impervious cleaning charm."

"That would be quite illegal young sir." Borgin whispered while glaring at him.

"I know, that is why I am coming to you, I understand you know how to keep your silence, I am prepared to pay well for what I want."

Borgin seemed to mull him over, he saw his scar and he knew who he was… Harry decided to push him over the edge.

"Mr Borgin, you obviously know who I am, what you don't know is that I could be a very good customer, as long as we can do business and it remains a secret, I have a reputation to uphold."

"Very well…" He went through the back for a moment and returned with a case, which he opened on the counter, he pulled out six guns "These are all I have, please take your pick." Harry selected a Glock 9mm he had wanted a larger calibre but he knew he would struggle as it was until his hands grew.

"That will be four hundred galleons for the weapon and an extra hundred galleons for the charm and rune engraving work."

"Very well but for that price I also require an unbreakable vow of secrecy regarding my purchases today and for the future." Borgin inhaled sharply, only the darkest families asked for that, but didn't miss the hint about future purchases. He nodded, raised his wand and started work while Harry counted out the money.

After a stop to place an order at the _apothecary_ and trip to quality quidditch supplies for quidditch books, some protective pads and a few jerseys he headed back to Flourish and Blotts. The manager spotted him easily; it wasn't every day an eleven year old bought a hundred and fifty books in one go.

"Ah Mr Potter back so soon, what can I do for you?"

Harry grinned "I have been doing some reading, and I'd like any books you have on animagus transformations, Occlumency, Legilimency, battlefield transfigurations and emergency healing."

The manager looked at him oddly so Harry gave an explanation "Given that I have recently discovered who I am to the wizarding world, I think its best that I learn to protect myself as soon as possible, also I'd like to get a subscription to the newspaper"

"I can help you with that too." Harry nodded and smiled his approval.

"I'd also like a catalogue if you have it and details of other bookshops around the world." _Some of the American books are so much better than some these dusty old tomes, The Idiots Guide To Potions was a must, as well as Defensive Charms for Dummies…Transfiguration for Trolls…both were excellent. _

Half an hour later he left the shop with his trunk visibly fuller inside but still shrunk in his bag, he stopped at the cauldron, packed up his things from his room, ate a snack, paid and thanked Tom and asked him how to call the knight bus.

The trip was horrible and Harry decided right then and there to portkey or apparate in future. He had quizzed Tom the night before as he'd actually never bothered to check in the past, but it turned out that anyone could apparate at any age, but the ministry insisted on a license at age seventeen to ensure good training and solve the splinching problem. Harry knew his necklace would keep the ministry from detecting him so he could move around with impunity.

Harry had sent Hedwig ahead and asked her to wait until that night before finding him, he walked up to number four in his new clothes, his messenger bag slung over his head and shoulder, his wands tucked into his holsters on each arm, he knocked. He was a little nervous, this could go very badly, he would have to be strong and determined.

"Oh it's you… so you're back then?" Uncle Vernon asked, he took in Harry's new look but said nothing.

"Yes the knight bus just dropped me off, can we talk?" Vernon glared and finally nodded, Harry followed him into the kitchen, Aunt Petunia and Dudley were already there just finishing dinner, both looked very pale when they saw Harry.

"I am back, I have gotten all my things for school," Harry made a point of patting his bag "I need to be at Kings Cross before 11am on September the first." They nodded quietly, obviously still afraid.

"The way I see it, I am going to be here for the next seven years, so we might as well find a way to coexist in peace, so here is what I propose… I have a magical trunk that I will spend a lot of my time inside, apart from going to and from the house you won't see me, I'll take care of my own shopping, from now on I won't cost you a penny. I'll even help around the house, if you want, but it will be my way. I can clean the place top to bottom in seconds; I can also get rid of Dudley's tail if you want."

"What do you mean spend time inside the trunk?" Uncle Vernon demanded. He was going red faced, obviously aware that the balance of power in the house had shifted and not liking it one bit.

"It's a lot bigger on the inside, sort of like the Tardis off Doctor Who." Harry said, coming up with an explanation they would understand.

"Oh."

"You should also know that Hagrid has told me I need to contact him by owl on a regular basis, so my new owl Hedwig will be here as well, but I'll put a silencing charm around my room, so you won't hear her." The Dursleys seemed stunned.

Trying to be jovial and light hearted Harry continued turning to his cousin "So shall I get rid of that tail Dudley? I am sorry that Hagrid did that, he really shouldn't have, I promise when I am finished you'll never know it was even there."

"And it's safe?" Vernon asked more meekly clearly realising that Harry could do magic, and would not be intimidated, and that Hagrid would come if they mistreated him.

"Yes, its a lot safer than going to a hospital for an operation, it will be painless and instant, I'll even go into Dudleys room and repair all of his broken toys and things first if you want, so you can see I am up to the job."

Vernon glanced at his wife who seemed resigned to the whole thing; Harry had to admit she seemed interested when he mentioned cleaning the house. He figured if he could show them what he could do and be of use, then they might be nicer to him and even more afraid of him..._a little fear can be a good thing, after all it's already having positive effects…_

"Alright, but I want to see you repair his things first." His uncle said, gaining a more commanding voice.

"Okay, shall we do this now then?"

Vernon nodded "Come on Dudders, let's get this over with."

Vernon and Dudley followed Harry up to Dudley's room, unlike the rest of the ultra neat and tidy house, this room was a mess, this would be fun.

"Now stand back and keep your eyes peeled, this will be interesting." Harry retrieved his wand from his forearm holster and using a charm not taught until sixth year waved his wand and muttered _Reparo Maxima._ All around the room broken toys, books and a guitar seemed to come together in mid air. Vernon looked a little scared, so did Dudley but they also looked a little impressed, Harry waved his wand again _Scourgify Maxima_, dust and stains that marked the walls and carpet vanished in an instant. He walked over to a small crack in the wall; he held his holly and phoenix wand to the crack _Reparo._ The crack sealed itself in an instant.

"What do you think Dud? Not bad eh?"

Dudley was stunned, his parents had explained that Harry was a wizard and what that could mean, but Harry was obviously powerful, and he'd just made his room look like brand new.

"Yeah…. Cool. What do I need to do?" He managed to say after a few moments.

"Just turn around, and relax, it won't hurt, I promise." Dudley followed instructions.

Harry pointed his wand at his cousin, Uncle Vernon stiffened. _Finite Incantatum. _

Dudley gave a small yelp off surprise then felt his backside.

"It's gone."

_Its time to build some bridges…_"Dudley… I'd like to put the past behind us, and start fresh in the spirit of friendship… what do you say… no more Harry hunting…?"

Dudley looked confused for a second then nodded his pudgy head. _Good…Dudley wasn't so bad after I saved his life… the war changed him even more._

Harry then made his way back to his bedroom, he started by vanishing all of Dudley's old broken toys and books, he didn't want or need them, like with Dudley's room he cleaned up and started unpacking his bag, he pulled out his trunk. He spotted Dudley peaking through the gap in the door; he gripped the trunk on the tiny handle on the side and whispered _Expand_… The trunk started to grow, Harry carefully placed it on the floor in front of his bed, he then opened his window, Hedwig flew through a moment later finding a spot on the edge of the wardrobe to stand.

"Hello girl… I'll have a letter for you in a bit," He reached into his bag and pulled out a box of owl treats "Here you go…"He passed one up to her and she nibbled it out of his hand.

Harry figured he might as well check out his trunk and find a home for his books; he really liked his new trunk. It was black dragon hide, with a greenish tinge, it had five layers of silver edging around the lid and a dragon headed lock on the front, with five ovals underneath it that each unlocked a different compartment. He pressed his thumb to the last oval on the lock, there was a loud click, then the top raised up, the front moved out making a wider entrance, Harry stepped in and started walking down the stairs, he saw Dudley's astonished face and giggled to himself… _am I giggling? What am I a little kid? Oh yeah I suppose I am. _

The stairs led to a large open plan lounge with a nice comfortable looking three piece suite, a floo connected fireplace that would work anywhere in the world apart from when the trunk was within a magically protected building like Hogwarts. A large dark wood coffee table, the lounge opened into a large kitchen, the hallway led to a bathroom, and three bedrooms. One of these was a master bedroom with a huge bed and an attached ensuite that was about three times bigger than the Dursely's bathroom. A library, duelling room, potions room had been added as optional extras, and by special request a vault with another blood lock, it also had a password on the door for extra security. The trunk was lit by gas lamps, but it also had fake windows similar to the ministry of magic. _I think I am going to like it in here and if I leave the lid open Hedwig can fly down. _He started pulling his books out of his bag along with the rest of his school supplies, once the bag was empty he picked up one of his magical two way mirrors, he took some sheets of parchment, his new self inking emerald green dictation quill and some envelopes. Harry headed back up the stairs. _Time to have some more fun; I do hope Dudley is still watching._

However Dudley wasn't watching anymore, he hoped he was still listening or had run downstairs to tell his parents about Harry's amazing trunk. Harry cleared off his desk, placed the parchment in the middle, took hold of the quill, he put it in the top left hand corner and tapped it with his wand and started to speak. Completely on its own the quill started to write in neat handwriting.

_Dear Hagrid, _

_As promised I just wanted to let you know that I made it back to the Dursleys alright, so far its going well, we seem to have come to an understanding of sorts. Though I think that's mainly because they're afraid you'll turn up and turn them into toads or something. _

_I have been having fun with my new trunk; it's amazing, magical even…. Sorry I couldn't resist…_

_I have told them that I am supposed to contact you every few days, that should keep them on their toes, I have included a two way mirror, the reason I bought them was so I would have a way of instantly contacting my friends in case of an emergency or when I just want to see their faces. However I do intend to use Hedwig (that's what I have named my owl, and she seems to like the name as well as her head being scratched.) _

_I'd really like it if you would write back if you're not too busy, maybe you could tell me more about Hogwarts, (though I am reading Hogwarts a History)… and what you're up to… are there really werewolves in the forbidden forest? _

_Also I thought that I should tell someone just in case I mess up, but according to Mr Waterson my trunk is warded so I can do magic inside without anyone finding out, (I know I am not supposed to but I couldn't resist) and I figured I should at least practice before I get to Hogwarts. So far every spell I have tried has worked, even the transfiguration, but the books said that it's quite hard… is this normal? Or is it just beginners luck?_

_Any way, I'd better go, I hope to hear from you soon… _

_Harry_

_Yeah that sounded right, and when I get to Hogwarts if Dumbledore had seen the letter or had spoken to Hagrid they would know that I am magically talented. Harry also knew that Hagrid and Dumbledore wouldn't care if he was doing magic as long as he wasn't caught. _

He put the parchment into the envelope and wrapped the mirror in paper and string; he secured the package to Hedwig "Please take this to Hagrid at Hogwarts."He stroked the back of her head and she nudged his fingers "I'll probably be in my trunk when you get back, just fly down, its safe, I'll have your perch set up when you get back…fly safe."

Harry put his dragon hide jacket on, grabbed his expandable bag, and he checked himself in the mirror. On impulse he decided to have some fun with his eye colour. Concentrating hard…_Purple Eyes…_ a second later and his eyes changed colour _Oh I am gonna have fun with this… _He changed them to blue, red then black before going back to green and heading downstairs.

"Where are you going boy?" Aunt Petunia hissed as Harry made it to the front door.

"Excuse me, were you talking to me?" Harry asked innocently turning around to face her in her horrible dressing gown.

"Yes…"

"Well my name is Harry, it's not boy, and I am going out, I need to stock my kitchen." _Don't ask, just do, he'd learnt that lesson from Dumbledore his sixth year._

"What kitchen?"

"The kitchen in my trunk." And with that Harry headed out of the house and made his way down to the shops near Wisteria Walk chuckling to himself, he passed Arabella Figg on the way and made a point to wave hello. It was dark so he tried out his night vision, concentrating for a moment, then suddenly it wasn't dark anymore, it wasn't light either, but he could see quite clearly, _these contacts were a great idea_.

Harry took his time shopping, selecting all his favourite foods as well as a large selection of muggle drinks and sweets; once his shopping trolley was filled he made his way to the checkout. The sales assistant gave him an odd look but still accepted his money, he crossed the car park, looked around and then stuffed his shopping bags into his expandable book bag and headed back to Privet Drive, Aunt Petunia watched him like a hawk when he re-entered the house, _She's probably trying to figure out if I actually went to the shops or not…_

"Where have you been? It's late." She hissed.

_I better deal with this sooner rather than later…_

"I went shopping, it took a while, and from now on I'll leave the house when I like and stay out as long as I like… I don't mean to be rude… but that's just the way it's going to be."

"And what if we lock the door? We've never given you a key." She smiled thinking that Harry would be stuck outside.

"That's okay; I'll just unlock the door with my wand and lock it again once I am inside." Aunt Petunia gave him a death stare; Harry shrugged and made his way upstairs then went back down into his trunk apartment, unpacked his shopping then headed for his duelling room. Death said that it would take time to get used to his younger body doing magic, so he figured that he better start to practice.

The room was about ten metres wide and about forty metres long, every surface was made up of stone tiles that would absorb stray magic, in the centre of the room stood a wooden practice dummy complete with wand and small wheel where its feet should be so it could move around quickly. Behind the dummy against the far wall was laid a large stone that was covered in intricate runes, this was the stone that conjured and controlled the dummies. Harry turned around and near the door next to the light switch was a brass plate with white buttons that were each labelled. Basic, Intermediate, Advanced, Master. Harry pressed the basic button and a second later the dummy sprang to life and started to fire spells at him, Harry went to work.

It was well after midnight when Harry finished, he was tired, hot and sweaty, so he made his way to the master bedroom, ran a bath in his huge ensuite. The round tub quickly filled, _that could easily accommodate six,_ _that must be for when I am older…it might be fun to bring Ginny in here when were sixteen or so._ That led to a disturbing thought, what if Ginny didn't like him this time around? Harry quickly put that out of his mind, he'd already decided that he wouldn't wait until his sixth year to date the young Ms Weasley but whatever they did between them would be her choice. _I may be a hundred and twelve but right now I'm in an eleven year old body and I'll be dammed if I waste my second chance._

Harry slipped into the bath and made a mental note to buy bubble bath and toiletries in the morning as his shopping trip had consisted of just food. After his bath Harry realised he also needed towels, so he used his wand and a drying charm before he slipped into the large comfortable new bed. For the first time in both timelines he was happy to be at the Dursley's. _That's just freaking odd… _was his last thought before falling asleep.

The next month was the best month he'd ever had with the Dursleys in either timeline, for the most part they ignored him, though occasionally Dudley would come and find him to repair something that he'd broken. Harry has used the time well, he'd been training every day in his duelling room, he had re-read all of his school books, all the way up to seventh year. Harry had started re-reading his books on occlumency and legilimancy. He also practiced his animagus transformations in his younger body and was very thankful that the duelling room in his trunk was large enough to contain him. He'd gone shopping a few times, he'd purchased more clothes, books and a couple of caps so he could hide his hair and his scar, he was as ready as he could be. Harry also stayed up listening to his radio, he was far more interested in the quiddicth commentary than anything else and mostly listened while he worked. His notebooks filling rapidly thanks to his dictation quill, Harry also wrote a will, he knew that he was being morbid but he also knew that there was a real possibility that he could die and he wanted to ensure that his knowledge was passed on. It was the last day of August when Harry bought up the subject of school again.

"Uncle Vernon… can you take me to London in the morning I need to catch the train?"

His uncle grunted "Funny way to get to a magical school isn't it, flying carpets all got punctures have they?" He laughed at his own stupid joke.

"No, according to my books flying carpets were outlawed years ago, we go on the train, from platform nine and three quarters."

"Don't be ridiculous, there's no such place." He huffed.

"Yes there is, it's a hidden platform that's hiding in a wall at Kings Cross, I can show you tomorrow if you like?" His uncle's face went purple but he said nothing.

That night Harry hardly slept with excitement and worry, he rose with the sun and after making himself breakfast he packed up the few things that he'd left in his room. He'd told Hedwig to make her way to Hogwarts and to come and find him in the morning for a bacon treat. He said a polite goodbye to Aunt Petunia and Dudley, Uncle Vernon drove him to London and dropped him off at Kings Cross station at half past ten. Harry's trunk was shrunk in his pocket, the only other things he carried on him were his wands, and his money bag.

Harry was nervous, more nervous than during his first sorting, more nervous than when he asked Ginny to marry him, he stood rooted to the spot twenty feet from the barrier that led to the Hogwarts Express. _What if I screw this up? What if I don't make friends with Ron and Hermione? What if Ginny hates me? What if I make a mistake and that leads to loads of people dying?_

In the end Harry decided to make his own way through the barrier instead of waiting for the Weasleys, he didn't know how he would react to seeing a young Ginny again, or seeing Molly Weasley again, the last time he had seen her was at her funeral only a few weeks after Arthurs. He glanced around to make sure no one was watching and passed through the wall, the platform as usual was manic, but Harry couldn't help but grin when he saw the gleaming Hogwarts Express.

Jean and Robert Granger were worried; four weeks ago Hermione had received a visitor to their house, Professor Minerva McGonagall. The strict and severe teacher had completely astounded them revealing that magic was indeed real, and that Hermione was a witch. They had been further stunned upon the revelation that there was a secret hidden magical world. The idea that magic was real, both intrigued and terrified them at the same time, but with Hermione it was like something had clicked inside her. Suddenly she knew who she was, why she was different, she couldn't be more excited, that too worried her parents. Together they walked through the magical barrier that Professor McGonagall had explained, Robert was sure they were going to smash into the wall, suddenly they saw the Hogwarts Express, hundreds of students and an entire hidden platform, they were speechless.

Harry found a seat in the last compartment, the same seat he'd had the first time round and waited for Ron to appear, he kept looking out of the window, spotting younger versions of people he hadn't seen in years. _My god Seamus was so little, who would have thought that in sixty years time he would be minister for magic, there was Neville the longest serving headmaster of Hogwarts._ Harry got lost in his own thoughts and more time must have passed than he thought because the next thing he knew the door to the compartment was being opened. 

"Er… excuse me, is it okay if I sit in here? Everywhere else is full." _Good lord… Ron looked so tiny, and his voice, Merlin that's strange, I am, glad he grew into that nose. _

"Yeah sure, are you a first year too?"

"Yeah I am, my names Ron, Ron Wealsey." Harry held out his hand and gave him a smile, knowing what was coming next.

"Harry Potter, nice to meet you." Ron's eyes shot to Harry's forehead, Harry grinned and without being asked lifted his cap and pulled back his fringe.

"Wow."

"It's not such a big deal, just a facial disfigurement." He grinned, that was a term Ginny coined at a ministry party one year when people wouldn't stop gawking at him.

"I heard you went to live with muggles."

"Yeah, my aunt, uncle and my cousin, most non magic people are okay, but my family are not the most pleasant people, so can we not talk about them right now? What about you Ron, any family?" Harry had decided to give an unvarnished view of his home life to Ron, _maybe that will rid him of his jealousy issues earlier this time around…_

"Yeah, my parents, five older brothers and a younger sister."

"Your place must be a mad house."

"Just a bit," Ron reached into his pocket and pulled out Scabbers, Harry hitched his breath…Wormtail. "This is Scabbers my rat, he's a bit pathetic, he was Percy's before mine, but he got an owl for making Prefect, so I inherited him." And so they sat making small talk, it was obvious to Harry that Ron was trying extra hard to be his friend…_how did I not see that the first time? Maybe I was just nervous and an eleven year old…you don't always notice the little things when you're young..then again I was trying hard to make friends as well. _

The train started and a few minutes later Neville made an appearance "Have you seen a toad I've lost mine." He seemed to be on the verge of tears.

"You could summon your toad; I know the spell, what's your name?"

"N..n..neville Longbottom."

Harry pulled out his wand and in a clear loud voice "_Accio Neville's Toad."_ A few moments later Trevor zoomed into the compartment straight to Harry's hands "There you go, if you want Neville I'll show you how to do it, it takes a little bit of work to get right but with a bit of practice you'll be doing it in no time."

"Thanks… who are you?" Neville beamed at him.

"He's Ron Weasley and I am Harry Potter, I take it you're a first year too?"

Neville's eyes bulged at Harry's name; he stammered his answer "Yeah… I should go, there was this girl helping me…" Clearly nervous now at being in the small compartment with the Boy Who Lived.

"I'll tell you what, why don't we look after your toad, you find the girl and you both come back here, we have loads of space." Neville nodded, he handed over the toad and rushed out of the compartment.

"Why did you do that?" Ron asked looking a bit miffed at Harry.

Harry gave him a frown and answered "Because it was the right thing to."

Ron frowned for a moment then relaxed before asking another question "How did you know that spell?"

"Well I read a lot and I practiced a bit over the summer, between you and me I suppose I am a bit of a bookworm." Harry said giving Ron a sheepish grin. _ Maybe I can help make him a better student?_

"Oh."

The trolley witch started her rounds a minute later and Harry bought armfuls of sweets just like the first time round, _what better way to build a friendship than over sugar and chocolate?_

A few minutes later Neville returned with a very bushy haired Hermione who he introduced, she immediately started talking a mile a minute. "Hermione, calm down or you'll end up having a heart attack or something, we have seven years at Hogwarts, instead of talking about school, how about we each get to know each other and eat some chocolate frogs these are amazing." Ron snorted in laughter, Neville gave a small grin and Hermione shook her head and Harry was sure she muttered _Boys…_

About an hour after that Draco Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle appeared.

They walked into the compartment like they owned the place; Draco stared at Harry for a moment. "So it's true then you're Harry Potter?" _How the hell did he know… Neville must have said something to someone…_

Harry looked up at the other boys "Yeah that's me, and you are?"

"Draco Malfoy…" Ron snorted and Draco turned on Ron.

"Oh think my names funny do you? No need to ask who you are, red hair, and a hand me down robe, you must be a Weasley." Draco spat.

Harry wanted to try a different route this time around and hopefully make friends with Draco even though he knew that it was probably a lost cause, "Ron shouldn't have laughed, but there's no need to be insulting, especially if you want to be our friends."

Draco looked around, Neville holding a toad, Ron in his threadbare clothes, Hermione an obvious muggleborn. _Maybe I can talk her into letting me fix her teeth early..? _Harry wondered idly.

"Like I want to be friends with a squib, a _poor _excuse for a wizard and a mudblood, you'll find some wizarding families are much better than others." Harry saw red; literally, he turned his eyes blood red… _so much for being friends_, before he could properly think about it he shot a stunner at Draco who collapsed in a heap. Crabbe and Goyle tried to grab him, they too were soon stunned, Harry cast_ Incarcerous_ on all three wrapping their bodies in tight thick ropes, then he floated them out to the corridor before the others could get involved. They had just sat there with expressions of disbelief on their faces, he used a sticking charm to keep them against the wall, he lifted the stunner off Draco.

Harry's wand was pressed hard against Draco's neck "Never insult my friends, unless you want to earn a slow and painful death, my mother was a muggleborn you've just made an enemy, too bad… we could have been friends, I am sure your father will be pleased." Harry's words were quiet and forceful, his eyes flared a brighter red, Draco was shaking in fear, the people that were milling around the corridor had all fallen silent, Harry stalked back to his compartment, he changed his eyes to green. _I guess I am just meant to be enemies with Malfoy, but maybe I can make him change once he grows up a bit, and if I do manage to stop Voldemort he'll never take the dark mark. He wasn't so bad after the war and Scorpius was a pretty decent son in law._

"Bloody hell." Ron exclaimed, Harry laughed. "What happened to your eyes?" He asked half afraid.

"Colour change contact lenses, do think I made him piss his pants? There was a pretty bad smell, he might have done more."

Neville and Ron laughed so hard they could barely breathe, Hermione looked scandalised and upset, Harry addressed her.

"Hermione I am sorry, its idiots like that… well they're just idiots, that name is a horrible name for a muggleborn. He should have never said a word against you, any of you, and as long as you're my friends I'll guarantee that he'll regret it every time he does say something stupid."

"You really shouldn't fight him." Harry cut off an Hermione lecture about fighting and breaking rules.

"That wasn't fighting, he didn't lose an arm or anything, he can still walk, that Hermione was making a point, no one and I do mean no one messes with my friends."

Ron looked stunned, Neville impressed and Hermione intrigued and oddly hopeful.

They carried on with their journey into the highlands, they started explaining about their families, what houses they hoped to achieve.

"Personally, I want Gryffindor, that's where my parents went, I bet we're all there together, that would be great." Just as he said it Percy, Fred and George Weasley entered their compartment.

"Have you heard?" One of the twins said "A first year just handed Lucius Malfoys kid his arse."

"Yeah," Ron piped up and pointed "That was him, meet Harry Potter… Harry these are my brothers Percy who's a prefect and Fred and George… erm…they are not prefects."

Harry snorted and held out his hand "Nice to meet you."

The Weasley boys seemed a bit shocked at meeting him, but soon got over it "One of the Slytherin prefects got Malfoy, and those others down, you realise you'll be in trouble when you get to Hogwarts." Percy told him a little pompously, but Harry could swear there was a hint of amusement around his eyes.

"Yeah, but so what… he was insulting my friends and your family, if I hadn't done something what does that say about me?" _Yep…answer that one Percy._

"He's gonna be in Gryffindor." Whispered one twin to the other.

"What did he say?" Percy asked Ron.

"He called Neville a squib, me a poor excuse for a wizard and Hermione a… a… mudblood, trust me he deserved what he got."

"How is that insulting our family?" Percy asked pompously, himself insulting Ron in the process that Ron seemed to miss. Harry didn't and gave Hermione a small grin which she returned, she didn't miss it either.

"He made a point to emphasize the word poor."

Percy and the twins paled, Harry knew that was a particular sore point for the Weasleys.

"So what did you do to him Harry?" One of the twins asked, Harry was pretty sure it was George but he couldn't be a hundred percent.

Nonchalantly Harry answered "just a stunner to each of them, then an _Incarcerous_, a sticking charm to hang them against the wall in the corridor, then I lifted the stunner off Malfoy."

"Don't forget the eyes, that was downright terrifying." Neville whispered, Harry grinned and changed his eyes to red and looked at the older Weasleys who all took a step back. _Yeah definitely the best purchase so far…_

"Harry thinks Malfoy crapped himself." Ron chuckled with glee as Harry changed his eyes back to green, he noticed the twins nudge eachother and if he was a betting man the twins would soon be sporting colour change contacts as well.

Percy looked thoughtful then questioned Harry "That was quiet impressive, how'd you know those spells?"

"I read a lot, and I figured since I found out who I am in the magical world I should know how to defend myself, I practiced a bit over the summer."

"That's illegal you know." Percy continued "You could get expelled for that."

"Yeah like they'd expel me… I bet I could kill a professor and Dumbledore would keep me in the castle." _And by the end of the year Quirrell will be dead…_ _maybe I should ease off now they all look frightened again. "_I am only joking, here want a chocolate frog? I have loads."

So they sat eating Harry's chocolate frogs, Harry found Dumbledore again, which he carefully put inside his pocket _Just in case…_ finally Percy checked his watch "You lot better get your robes on, we'll be there soon." The boys all nodded, Harry pulled out his matchbox sized trunk from his pocket expanded it and pulled out his robes.

"That's an auror grade trunk." Percy said in wonder "they are really expensive." Harry decided to dodge. "Well you know my dad was an auror don't you? But if you don't mind I don't really like talking about them or what happened, I am sure you understand."


	5. Chapter 5: Meeting the Headmaster

Meeting the Headmaster.

Harry was one of the first off the train when it pulled into Hogsmead station, he immediately spotted Hagrid and together with Ron, Neville and Hermione they made their way towards him.

"Firs Years… Firs Years… Don't be shy… follow me." Hagrid had bellowed.

Harry looked up at his biggest friend "Hello Mr Hagrid, fancy seeing you here!"

Hagrid snorted "Have a good summer Mr Potter?"

"Yeah I did, I was found by this really big bloke… and I had a blast." Hagrid gave a booming laugh.

"Right you lot, follow me, down to the boats, four to a boat."

Once everyone was in the boats Hagrid shouted "FORWARD." Harry couldn't help himself he looked over to Malfoy and turned his eyes luminous red so they glowed in the dark, Malfoy paled, Crabbe and Goyle jerked back in their boat.

_These contacts are the best thing I ever bought; I can't wait to freak Snape out. _

Just as before the first years were taken into the castle by Professor McGonagall, they were led into the great hall "See you lot in Gryffindor." Harry whispered as the sorting hat started its song.

Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can top them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a steady mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!

Harry clapped and was soon waiting to be called forth, as predicted, Hermione and Neville became Gryffindors, Draco Malfoy became a Slytherin. Then Harry was called, whispers started around the great hall…_That's Potter…did she say Potter? The Harry Potter? Did you hear what he did on the train…he's possessed, he has red eyes…Do you think he's a vampire?_

Harry walked up to the stool, and mentally grinned he'd heard a few of the whispers. He plucked the sorting hat off the stool placed it on his head and sat down.

"_My my my… Mr Potter you are unique…" _

"_I'd like to be in Gryffindor please, I won't accept anything else." _

The sorting hat actually snorted _"You are confident aren't you? Do you really think you can pull it off?" _

"_I have to, I didn't really ask for this chance but now that I am here I might as well do all that I can…Can we also keep this conversation between us?"_

"_Oh of course Mr Potter, your mission is of too great an importance for me to interfere." _

"_So Gryffindor?" _Harry asked again.

"_If you must…GRYFFINDOR…"_ Just as before the hat shouted the last word to the entire hall.

"_Thanks…" _

Harry pulled off the hat and walked over to the Gryffindor table to cheers of "We Got Potter… We Got Potter…" Hagrid gave him a thumbs up, which this time Harry returned by doing the same and giving him a grin, this produced a smile on Hagrid and Professor Dumbledore's face. Harry sat down next to Neville "See I told you you'd be a Gryffindor, we're going to have so much fun."

A minute later Ron was sorted as well, Percy stood and congratulated him as he sat down; Harry could help but snort at the relieved look on his friends face.

The feast started and Harry sat back content, he felt a slight prickle of pain from his scar when the back of Quirrells head faced him from across the hall, but it was nothing major. _Did it just seem like a big deal when I was eleven, or was he just used to pain?_

Harry noticed one of the Slytherin prefects get up and talk to Professor Snape, who glared over at Harry with a look of pure hatred; Harry grimaced and turned back to his food.

As soon as the feast ended Professor McGonagall came over to their table,

"Mr Potter, the headmaster would like to see you in his office concerning the incident on the train, please follow me."

"Okay." Harry got up and followed McGonagall out and towards Dumbledore's office, once they reached the staircase McGonagall said the password to the stone gargoyle "Chocolate Frog." Harry laughed; McGonagall gave him a sharp look. "Sorry…I like them too."

She knocked on the door and a second later they were admitted to Dumbledore's office. The headmaster was sat behind the desk, with Professor Snape off to his right; Harry steeled himself and made sure his Occlumency was as hard as granite.

"Ah Mr Potter, please come in, I have heard some disturbing news about an incident on the Hogwarts Express." Dumbledore looked straight at him his eyes twinkling, Harry felt a touch on his mind, which he repelled, to Harry's surprise Dumbledore gave no reaction at all.

"Yes, it was rather unfortunate, I would have thought someone who claims to be from a respected and noble family would know better than to insult people."

"Apparently Mr Malfoy claims that you struck first and that you are possessed by evil." Harry was sure Dumbledore seemed quite amused by the whole thing.

Harry couldn't help it, he really couldn't, he started laughing.

"Sir I think he means my contact lenses, they are capable of changing colour." And to prove it Harry changed them to red, then black and bright blue to match Dumbledore's, then back to green. "And yes I admit I used my wand first after Draco insulted my friends by calling them squibs, poor and mudbloods. I also reminded Draco that my mother was muggleborn... I er... also might have threatened his life, I er... was a bit angry." Harry confessed with a small grimace and half smile on his face.

Snape couldn't remain silent any longer "How do you know the spells used?" He demanded, Harry felt a stronger pulse in his mind which he repelled earning a very surprised look on the face of the potions master.

"I read all the set texts over the summer, through to seventh year and I have performed a few spells, so far everything has just worked for me, it er…made sense to learn a few defensive spells and sir please don't try and read my mind again."

"What?" McGonagall hissed.

"Professor Snape just tried to read my mind, using a type of magic called legilimency."

"How do you know this?" She asked.

"I have read all about it and I have begun practicing Occlumency, the art of defending the mind," Harry shrugged "apparently I can feel it when someone tries to intrude."

"Professor Snape… explain yourself… how dare you try and invade the mind of one of my students." She hissed, every word became louder as she demanded an answer.

"Minerva, we can discuss that at a later time." Dumbledore said quietly, but Harry looked at him pointedly, letting him know that he knew he had also tried to peak into his mind as well.

"Sir, am I to be punished for standing up for my friends? For doing what I believe was right?" _ Take that…! _ Harry was sure he was given a look of mild surprise and approval, he had spent years after the final battle talking to Dumbledore's portrait, he was certain that he knew Dumbledore better than anybody, except maybe Neville, those two could ramble on for hours.

"No Harry, I think we can overlook your actions this one time, but please try not to let it happen again."

"Thank you sir, I'll try not to…but I will always stand up for my friends and I will defend myself if I have to, is that acceptable?" _I've got him now…._

"I would expect nothing less of a Gryffindor."

Dumbledore earned an approving nod from Professor McGonagall, Snape looked outraged. _Merlin… I haven't had this much fun in years… now for something serious. _

"Professor Dumbledore, I do have another couple of requests, if I may?"

Dumbledore peered intently over his half moon spectacles, his eyes twinkling, but his face giving nothing away.

"Would it be possible for someone to speak to the other students, I don't really enjoy being stared at all the time, I am not really comfortable being the centre of attention." _Look at Snape's face, I really must get a pensieve, Ron would love this…_

"I think something can be arranged, though it may be something you just have to live with until they get used to you… what was your other request Harry?" He asked kindly.

"Would it be possible for me to talk to you privately sometime? Its just I have a lot of questions, about my parents, Voldemort." Snape gave him a quelling look and McGonagall a startled jerk. _Now that is definitely a look of approval… _"The night they died, and from what Hagrid said I get the feeling that you would be the one to ask."

Dumbledore nodded and smiled "Yes that's only reasonable, I'll endeavour to arrange something," the headmaster paused for a moment "maybe in a few days time, once you've had a chance to settle in… now it's late, Professor McGonagall will escort you to your common room, good night Harry and welcome to Hogwarts."

"Thank you sir, good night to you too… I look forward to talking again." Dumbledore gave him a nod and McGonagall led him out.

Professor Snape walked around the headmaster's desk so he could face him directly "That boy will be trouble…" He almost snarled as he headed for the door.

"Now Serverus, give the boy a chance, I must say I rather liked him."

Snape's head snapped around, "He stunned three students, tied them up and hung them on the wall of the train corridor, not to mention threatening one of them with death." The potions master hissed his face colouring more with each word.

"Yes rather impressive isn't it? That combined with his occlumency especially at such a young age, Harry will be formidable. I believe you would do well to warn your students not to bother Mr Potter or his friends, I don't think they would like it if they do." He chuckled "Though I have to wonder what he would do next." _Hmm a very unusual boy, talented, intelligent, an obvious leader, and already friends with a Weasley and a Longbottom, he will go far…hmmm very interesting. _"I must say I did like his contact lenses, they would something James would do." Snape's eyes smouldered with pure hatred. _Why the hell did I ever agree to teach? _He asked himself as he walked down the steps from the headmaster's office.

Professor McGonagall led him back to Gryffindor tower in silence, she gave him the password to the Fat Lady and left him to make his own way through the portrait, the common room was still fairly full… _were people waiting for him?_ Suddenly his house mates started clapping… "We got Potter… We got Potter."

Harry made his eyes go red and lowered his voice "Careful or the possessed Harry Potter will get you…" He then fell on the floor laughing at the silenced and shocked housemates.

"Brilliant!" roared Fred and George at the same time.

Harry was then engulfed with people wanting to know about his eyes. What he had done to Malfoy and his bodyguards, what happened in Dumbledore's office and if he know any other spells…

Finally he managed to extract himself and made his way up the tower to the boy's dormitories, memories flooded him; he hadn't been in the tower in decades. He opened the door and he truly felt home, Ron, Neville, Dean and Seamus were inside, they had already gotten changed for bed and were waiting for him.

"What happened Harry?" Ron demanded to know.

Harry tried to answer as nonchalantly as possible "I saw Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape… it seems the Slytherin's think I am possessed because my eyes went red, but I didn't get punished." He grinned around the room at their faces…_ I guess I made a good first impression._

"Wicked…"

"So how do you change your eye colour?" Seamus asked intrigued with a touch of awe in his voice.

"Magical contact lenses, I need glasses or I am blind as a bat, the colour change was an option, I thought it would be fun." The Irish boy grinned and gave Harry a look that said he should have known it was a trick, the look turned to astonishment when Harry expanded his trunk and proceeded to change into pyjama bottoms and a quiddich jersey. He pulled a book on defensive shields, quill and notebook from his trunk and settled into bed, much to an astonished look on the other boys faces.

"What?" Harry asked mentally grinning "The Slytherin's will be gunning for me now, I best be prepared after all a Gryffindor doesn't back down from a fight and I simply refuse to let them win."

Ron snorted and looked truly happy. _I bet he's already written to Arthur and told him what happened… Let the Weasley Malfoy feud continue! _Harry didn't bother to actually read the book, but used it as a cover so he could start on some notes for a few side projects.

Just as Harry was starting his notes Hermione Granger was writing her first letter home, she had rather a lot to tell her parents, she was also pleased that Harry had offered the use of Hedwig. She sat in front of her small desk in the girl's dormitories trying master writing with a quill on parchment.

_Dear Mum and Dad, _

_The train ride was incredible, and I have already made friends with three boys, it turns out we ended up in the same house. The castle is amazing, it's huge with moving stone staircases and magical paintings that move and talk to you. I was sorted into Gryffindor and I am ever so pleased, from my research it seems the best house. I share a dormitory with three other witches my age; I have a proper four poster bed. The food is wonderful; we had a huge welcoming feast only moments after we were sorted, the food literally appeared in front of us._

_I know that you were worried about me coming to Hogwarts but so far I think this is where I am meant to be, to me it just feels right, I hope you can understand. _

_I should probably tell you a bit about some of the people I have met as I'll be living in the same house, first there's Neville Longbottom, he was the first person I met when I boarded the train, he's shy and quiet. He said that he lives with his grandmother, his whole family are wizards. Ron Weasley is completely different to Neville in every way, he's not shy and completely fascinated by muggles (Non-Magical People) and talks about quidditch (The wizard sport, played on broomsticks) like dad talks about football. He has bright red hair, you might have seen a load of red heads at the station, he has three bothers here and younger sister who starts next year. His older brothers Charlie and Bill work as a dragon handler and a curse breaker for the wizards bank Gringotts, the one with all the goblins. _

_The other person I met has a rather sad story, his name is Harry Potter, when he was a baby an evil wizard tried to kill his family. His parents died and he survived when the killing curse that this evil wizard shot at him backfired killing him, he is very famous, everyone knows his name, it's like he's a prince or something. He's quite quiet, and he's not what I expected at all, though I must say he showed us some magic on the train and it was quite impressive. He's obviously a good student, but I am sure I'll give him a run for his money. _

_Anyway its getting late… but I'll send more letters soon. _

_The owl that delivered this letter is Harry's owl Hedwig, he says she's very smart, he says that you can talk to her and she'll understand. Please could you offer her some water and scratch around her head, she likes that, he's also asked her to wait so that you can send a reply._

_All my love. _

_Hermione _

_Your Little Witch…_

Hermione looked at the letter and smiled, she had made friends, but she wasn't comfortable telling her parents everything that happened on the train as she was sure they were worried about her. Carefully she placed the letter in a parchment envelope and gave the letter to Hedwig. Just as the beautiful owl was about to leave she whispered "Thank you, fly safe." To which to her amazement the owl nodded its head and gave a small hoot, she watched as Hedwig quickly flew south.

The next morning at breakfast the Granger household was a bit depressed; Hermione was away doing something they would never truly understand. Robert was eating his way through a bowl of porridge when an owl landed just outside the patio door at the back of the kitchen. For a moment he was surprised, then quickly remembered what they had seen in Diagon Alley and what Professor McGonagall had said about wizarding post. He scrambled to the back door and wrenched it open, the white owl in question gently snapped its wings and flew directly to the kitchen table and held its leg out, he saw a letter addressed to them. "Jean." He called out to his wife, "we've had a letter, I think it's from Hermione, a moment later they were opening the letter, fearing the worst.

The Grangers sat together reading the letter, their girl had made friends, with boys no less, dragons were real, and Hogwarts had food that appeared right in front of you, they finished the letter and looked at each other. "Well she seems to like it." Robert mumbled.

"Yes, that she does," She raised her head "Erm… Hedwig would you like some water?" She asked uncertainly, to both their utter amazement the white owl nodded and moved back on the table making room for a water bowl. As soon as she drank the owl tucked her head under her wing and slept, her human wanted her to bring back a reply.

The next few days passed quickly, it was mostly note taking, Hermione disapproved of Harry's notes when they described spells, it was just the name, the pronunciation, the wand movement and what it did, four lines at most… It was boring but it was what he'd done when he'd been a Professor, he basically created review cards, even Hermione had to admit that they seemed to work for Harry when he managed to perform every spell within minutes of being taught it, much to her dismay and the professor's approval. She also disapproved of the fact that he insisted on using his dictation quill to write essays, whereas Ron made him promise to get him one for Christmas and asked if he could borrow it until then.

After four days Harry felt like banging his head hard repeatedly on a desk, he'd forgotten that the first part of the first year was mainly concerning the basic rules of magic, the do's and the don'ts, wand movements, and basic enunciation. Even more boring was history of magic, he'd struggled to stay awake the first time around, but this time he simply sat reading a book, writing notes or actually doing what little home work they had. Harry thought it was a very good thing that his dictation quill could pick up the smallest whisper.

Harry also spotted a few other things that he must have missed the first time around, out of all the first years only Ernie Macmillan and himself had a daily subscription to the Daily Prophet. He realised later he was one of the few students to complete the crossword on a daily basis, which was something he'd started to do when on auror assignments, however this wasn't missed by Hermione and before long every morning his friends sat together offering often useless and incorrect advice on the crossword. He'd spotted Fred and George off in corner several times hunched over a large piece of very familiar parchment but said nothing, he'd also saw the looks Seamus was giving Oliver Wood, _Damn how did I miss that?_ Harry also saw that Hagrid was up before most of the school and made an effort to visit his friend as much as possible or at least talk to him on his mirror.

The Slytherin's had left him alone, but he'd yet to have his first potions lesson, so anything could happen, that morning he'd received a note to go to Dumbledore's office at seven.

Once again he found himself in front of the headmaster, but this time sitting in a squishy armchair opposite Dumbledore.

"So, how is your first week going Harry?"

"Really well sir, I think I've fallen in love with the castle, but there is one thing I'd like to ask about."

Dumbledore waited patiently "Erm… How do I put this without sounding big headed?" He asked out loud "Erm… magic seems to come easy for me, is that normal?"

Dumbledore smiled at the unsure boy "Ah, every generation or so there are a few extraordinarily gifted individuals that seem to have a natural flare for magic, without boasting most people believe I am one of these people. It is nothing to be worried about, enjoy your gifts and learn, it's what you're here to do after all."

"Oh, okay." Harry made a show of sighing with relief; he wanted Dumbledore to assume that this was playing on his mind and that he'd been nervous about it, so that now he knew that it was okay he could take it to the next step.

"Now before we continue I must congratulate you on your choice of trunk, Hagrid told me, a wise investment, both for now and the future."

"Thank you sir, though I must admit, I did fib to my dorm mates."Harry confessed giving his headmaster a sheepish smile.

"How so?" Dumbledore asked amused, he eyes twinkling and the corners of his mouth turned slightly upward.

"They seem to think it's my fathers, I knew it was expensive and I didn't want to push it in their faces."

_Again another look of approval… I know just the right buttons to press…he's gonna be stunned when I tell him… _

"Now Harry what would you like to know?"

"As much as you can tell me sir." Dumbledore then explained what his parents did, their school days, though Harry noticed that he glossed over his dads friends but did mention some names including Remus Lupin. He explained what auror and healer training was like, and how they were targeted by Voldemort for standing up to him, there was no mention of the prophecy, but Dumbledore did mention that not all Voldemort's followers were brought to justice.

Harry took this all in and asked something he'd never thought to ask the first time around. "Sir would it be possible to take me to my parents graves at some point?"

Dumbledore was over come with a sombre expression, "I will arrange it for you Harry."

Harry gave him a small relieved smiled "Thank you sir, it would mean a lot."

_I just need to work on him telling me the prophecy early, then I can start phase two…but why not start a little early._

"Sir, you might not know, but I included a duelling room in my trunk. It was an option when I bought the trunk and I thought why not as it sounded like it could be useful in the future… but…well after talking you… I take it that it would be alright if I practiced a bit."

Dumbledore gave him an odd look.

"Yes Harry that might be wise, though I must caution you to be careful and stick to non lethal spells, curses and hexes."

"Oh of course sir."

"And I don't want you to worry your head too much about it." He said kindly. _That's a mistake right there… if only you'd trained me earlier things might have turned out very differently…but he cares too much…_

"Well Harry it's getting late…"

"Yes sir, there was just one last thing…" Dumbledore motioned for him to continue.

"Yes… erm the minding reading… you haven't tried tonight, but I know you also did it the other night."

"Ah yes, I do apologise, I was merely trying to see what had happened on the train. As I am sure you're aware most children would hide the truth, but your defences are rather good. Why did you feel the need to learn?"

"Well I read quickly and er rather lot," Harry gave him another sheepish grin "I found out about Voldemort's death eaters, I figured that I should prepare myself as best I could just in case, and in one of my books Legilimency was mentioned. Having my mind open for the entire world to see didn't seem like a good idea, so I purchased some books on Occlumency, it's also supposed to help calm you and helps you focus your magic."

"That it does, it's a remarkable feat for one so young, I am impressed Harry."

"Thank you sir, I must say it wasn't easy to learn, took me nearly two weeks." Again earning himself a very surprised and approving look… _This is too easy…but I mustn't get complacent. _

Once he regained his composure he gave him a reassuring smile, "I would also like to congratulate you on using Voldemort's name, as I am sure you've heard many people don't, after all fear of a name only increases fear it's self."

"Oh I agree sir; though to be honest it was more the fact that I think everyone else just sounds ridiculous saying _you know who_…" Dumbledore laughed, not a chuckle but a proper belly laugh, it was something that Harry had never seen before and made a silent pledge to try and make him laugh more often.

Harry made his way back to the dormitory, the boys were all lying on their beds doing homework _Time for a little bonding exercise I think, just the lads tonight, and I'll show Hermione tomorrow after she hears how cool it is from Ron. _

"You lot got any plans for later?" He asked, knowing that they probably didn't. Ron answered for the group.

"No why?"

"Wanna come into my trunk?" Suddenly the boys looked startled and perked up on their beds.

"What do you mean come in?" Ron asked intrigued.

"I have an apartment inside, with a duelling room that has a practice dummy." Suddenly Dean, Seamus, Neville and Ron were off their beds looking excited.

Harry opened his trunk and watched with amusement at the wondrous looks on his friend's faces, he led the way down the stairs and minute later he pulled out bottles of butterbeer from the cold cupboard_ its amazing what you can owl order… I must see Fred and George and see about getting a bottle or three of firewhiskey…_ Minutes later Harry led the way into the duelling room, then proceeded to explain two simple spells he'd found _Expelliarmus… and Protego. _He figured that if his friends could disarm and produce a shield early that would only be a good thing, soon they were begging him to learn more, then an idea struck him_ why not start the DA a little early…it will have to be kept a secret though and a very small group, I don't want to change the timeline too much yet… _


	6. Chapter 6: The Potions Master and The Fl

The Potions Master and the flight of Potter.

Hermione was thrilled that the boys had invited her into their study group, at first she thought that they might want her to do their homework, but that issue was quickly dispelled by Harry. She also realised that Harry was making a point to include her though she didn't understand why. She had fallen in love with his trunk and even asked him where she could buy one; quietly Harry pulled her aside and told her and what the cost was. He also told her about his lie, he knew that she would help cover for him. Even at this age, Hermione was practical and realised that it wasn't nice pushing wealth in peoples faces. She nearly wept when she saw his library and the books he already had, she really did cry when she saw the potions room.

Knowing Hermione as he did, it wasn't long before she was asking to read his books. Harry started her off with Legilimency – Crafty Mind Tricks and Occlumency – Guard Against Crafty Mind Tricks. Sure enough Hermione was going on about how they should all learn Occlumency by the end of the day, however that fell mostly on deaf ears where the boys were concerned. He then gave her Animagi – Unleash Your Inner Animal and showed her his hand as it changed into a giant three pronged claw.

"I'm still learning," He lied, "and it's really difficult, but wouldn't it be magical…turning into animals." He left her with the book, she was already reading at a furious pace before he even crossed the room. _It's for the greater good and Hermione loved to learn, why not help her become the best witch she can be…_

The first potions class was not a pleasant experience, once again it was with the Slytherins, he flashed his red eyes at Draco, who again paled _I'm never going to get tired of that_. Harry had a feeling of foreboding as he found a seat next to Ron in the dungeon classroom. _Why the hell does it have to be so cold in here? _Snape came stalking into the room, he took the register, but didn't say anything when reaching Harry's name. _That's odd…oh he's looking at me now… here it comes….bring it on…!_

"Mr Potter what do you get if you add powered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Snape asked knowing that he was asking an OWL level question.

"That would be the draft of the living death, a sleeping potion so powerful that it mimics death." Snape looked murderous and fired off his next question.

"Tell me _Potter_," He sneered "Where would you find a Bezoar?"

_Let's see how he likes this one. _"Well I would imagine in your stores sir," Harry answered jokingly "but also in the stomach of a goat, they are rather good, they are a sort of universal antidote. They will save you from most poisons." _And Ron owes his life to one… my god I think Snape's head is going to explode._

Snarling his next question "What's the difference between monkswood and wolfsbane?"

"Ah.. a trick question?" Harry answered with a small grin further infuriating the man "There is no difference they are the same plant, they are also called aconite." Harry had kept his voice even and light, even in the face of Snape's obvious anger, so the irate potions master picked a much tougher question.

"What is polyjuice and what are its properties?"

Harry smiled up at Snape and answered immediately "Polyjuice is a potion that allows the user to completely assume someone else's identity; it changes your appearance so that you look like the person you are trying to replace. It's extremely difficult to brew, it takes over a month to make, its primary ingredients include boomslang skin, lacewing flies and of course a piece of the person you are trying to replace, normally a few strands of their hair." Snape was stunned, how the hell did a muggle raised first year know that…?

"Mr Potter… for a first year your knowledge of potions is impressive, perhaps you could enlighten the class where you gained such knowledge?" The potions master sneered; a look over the classroom saw the Slytherin's looking shocked and hateful towards him. _Nothing new there then…_

"Yes sir, I purchased some advanced potions books from Flourish and Blotts, I like to read and I have a pretty good memory, it wasn't all that hard sir." Snape looked murderous, but Harry had been polite and he'd answered his questions correctly, there was nothing he could justify taking points for, then he spotted a mark on Harry's robes.

"Ten points for a dirty robe Mr Potter." The potions master sneered; the boy simply nodded and gave no other reaction.

_I'll be damned if he's going to goad me into losing my temper and then losing a ton of house points, some of us can act like an adult… you may have saved my life and been an incredible spy but you're still a greasy, petty bastard. Hmm that vain sticking out of his forehead really does look like its going to explode... I am sure it will if I tell him about Albus Severus… _

Harry led Ron, Hermione and Neville down to Hagrid's hut late that Friday afternoon, but not before Harry snuck off to the kitchens where two ever so helpful house elves named Blink and Sooty had given him a huge basket of treats that included cookies, cupcakes and mini treacle tarts… _I love Hagrid to bits but there's no freaking way I am breaking my teeth off on his god awful rock cakes…_

Minutes later he was pounding on Hagrid's door with his friends waiting nervously behind him, He'd told them all about Hagrid of course, but Hagrid was still huge in their eyes and they were only eleven. It didn't help that he flung open the door and nearly dragged Harry inside, "Its good ter see ya Harry…" Hagrid engulfed him in a mildly terrifying bone crushing hug. _Maybe I went a bit over board with my letters…and mirror calls? _

"Hello Hagid, can you let go? Or my brain is going to pop out of my head?" Harry managed to gasp.

Instantly he was let go and stumbled onto the floor, "Thanks."

Hagrid turned to look over the other first years "Hagrid, I hope it's okay but I wanted you to meet some of the friends I've made."

"O'course Harry, take a seat you lot an I'll put the kettle on and get some rock cakes."

"Erm Hagrid…I brought our own from the kitchens…" Harry held up his basket grinning.

So they sat as Hagrid bustled around making tea and pulling plates while Harry dived into the basket snaring himself a treacle tart before Ron got there. The foursome started telling Hagrid all about their first week as Hogwarts students, "Well I am pretty sure that Professor Snape hates me, but I am not sure why… any ideas Hagrid?"

Hagrid seemed to shrug and turn a little red. _How did I not notice that before?_

"You know something…" Harry didn't accuse him; it was a statement of fact.

"Well yeah, Snape and yeh mum they were friends for years at Hogwarts, they fell out about fifth or six year I think, then yeh dad came along…" Hagrids voice trailed away.

"So he hates me, because he lost my mum to my dad… how pathetic… the man needs to grow a pair and get on with his life." Harry didn't quite realise what he said, but Hermione had gone scarlet, Ron and Neville also looked embarrassed…_Ah eleven year olds…wait a year or two and they'll all be obsessing over body parts…_

Their conversation continued until it was almost time to go to the great hall for dinner, Harry had carefully returned the conversation to his parents friends a few times, he had now found out more about Remus Lupin, rediscovered that his parents had been friends with Neville's parents, Harry had even asked Hagrid if he had godparents. It was at that point that Hagrid stood and declared that they should head back to the castle, which Ron wholeheartedly agreed.

"How can you still be hungry?" Hermione hissed in Ron's ear "You practically ate most of the cakes that Harry bought."

"I am a growing boy." Ron answered in a tone that was oddly like his mother, but only Harry knew it.

Harry snorted… "I get the feeling that all the lads will be eating their own weight in food every day for the next few years Hermione… it's the joys of growing up and wanting to be strapping lads for the lovely young witches that wonder the halls of Hogwarts." _Damn it I must get a filter for the whole brain mouth thing… they've all gone red again._

"Personally I want to build myself up, I want to be on the quidditch team next year, the game sounds amazing…" That launched Ron and Neville into wild conversation of the games that they had seen.

Harry was sure that Hermione mouthed the word _Boys… _

Ooo000ooO

A few weeks later Harry lay on his bed in Griffindor tower thinking, in the morning would their first flying lesson. _Do I let things happen like they did before? _Harry had already made dozens of changes, Hermione was part of their little clique along with Neville, he had made a conscious effort to be a better friend to them, even if that had included a few harsh words to Ron to bring him on board with Hermione. Neville was becoming more confident and was starting to come out of his shell; Hermione had seemed to relax a bit and was starting to enjoy having friends… _Do I let Neville fall? Do I challenge Malfoy for the rememberall? Would that even happen this time around? _While thinking these things he questioned his future plans…_Do I want to play quidditch this time around? HELL YES.. _Harry had always had a secret desire that he'd never told anyone about, the war, teaching and the ministry had gotten in the way but he'd always wanted to see if he was good enough to play for England. _If I get on the team this year then so be it… if not next year, I'll turn up with a Nimbus 2001 and really fly…Oliver will piss himself. Hmm his thoughts changed…what to do about the Weasleys and Ginny… Nothing…I have to get the diary first… If I don't get that then all my plans fall apart…_

Harry nearly always sat at the back of his classes, that way he wouldn't be noticed too much by his teachers, however the plan didn't really work, to them he was Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived. His ease with magic was quickly realised particularly by Professor McGonagall and Flitwick, it had gotten to the point where he didn't actually try to do the spellwork until others had mastered the spell, this had also been noted by his professors. Flitwick eventually kept him back after class one day, the tiny wizard sat on the edge of a huge pile of books.

"Mr Potter, I wanted a word about your skills."

Harry mentally grimaced "Sir.."

"I know your holding back young man."

"Ah.." Harry paused looking for the right words, eventually deciding on the truth, sort of "Sir to be honest, I find what were doing really easy and I don't want to rub it in my friend's faces."

Professor Flitwick chuckled "You know we could move you up to one of the higher years."

Harry gasped "I don't want to do that sir, I don't want to leave my friends, I'll be fine, though I might join a few of the after class clubs."

The tiny wizard bounced on his books "You know I run a charms club on Tuesday nights."

It was a crisp morning when the Slytherins and the Griffindors marched outside to their first flying lesson, Draco had tried to take the Rememberall that morning but this time Neville had actually stood up to the blonde haired boy and he didn't even get to touch the gift… _Draco must be seething; he will try and take it. _

"Hermione the books I've read on flying all say the same things, you have to relax and be confident… you'll do fine…" He leaned in a little closer and whispered so that only she could hear as they neared the line of brooms for their lesson "If Ron can fly, I am sure we can." Hermione gave him a rather warm smile… _That's odd…it's almost like…no... it can't be….does she like me? No No No…_

Five minutes into the lesson and Neville was being carted off to the hospital wing when Draco grabbed the rememberall… _Here we go… I wonder if I can make him crap himself again…_

"Give it back Malfoy…" Hermione screeched… _weird_ _wasn't it Parvati last time..?_

"Shut up you filthy mudblood…how dare you talk to me…"

"MALFOY…" Harry hissed… the class became silent, "I warned you last time, now hand that back and apologise."

"No..I think I'll leave this for Longbottom to find… catch me if you can _Potter!" _

Just like the last timeline Malfoy jumped on his broom and flew off, but unlike the time before Harry was quicker off the mark and headed straight for the other boy who seemed stunned… Harry didn't slow down, but looped Malfoy…

"I'll give you one chance… give it to me."

"Piss off Potter…You wont get lucky this time."

"Draco…you seem to think your better than everybody else…stop being a snotty little wanker and acting like you have a broom shoved up your arse and we could be friends, but carry on the way you have and I'll guarantee you wont like what happens."

Malfoy flushed and without a word threw the rememberall… Harry dived after it and caught it long before it even came close to hitting the ground, he rolled out of his dive and headed straight for Malfoy…_I am gonna get you now…_

Malfoy seemed to realise his error and panicked, diving as fast as he could for the ground, Harry intentionally missed hitting him by inches then looped and did it again… Malfoy rolled off his broom and hit the grass in a heap. Harry leaped off as soon as he was close, rolled and was back on his feet in a second, his wand drawn only inches from Malfoy, his eyes flaring blood red.

"Say goodbye Draco…." The boy's eyes widened, that's when Harry knew that he actually feared for his life, he reached back with his left hand and slammed it into Draco's head, his nose broken and pouring blood. "Next time I cut something off." Harry pointed his wand at the top of Draco's legs, "Do you understand you pathetic little tosser, I'll turn you into a girl… the hard way." Draco nodded fear in his eyes.

Harry lowered his wand, he saw Professor McGonagall making her way out to the grounds… Harry turned and waited for Draco…_I know him better than he knows himself…there's no way Draco Malfoy can let that pass…_

"DIFFINDO." Snarled Malfoy, behind Harry.

Harry was ready, he gave a slight twist.. A shield charm burst from his wand, which easily repelled Draco's severing charm; he followed by a muttered _Expelliarmus _then a shouted stunner… Draco was flung twenty foot back and again landed spread eagle on the grass out cold..

"HARRY POTTER." Shouted Professor McGonagall "IN ALL MY YEARS…."

Harry steeled himself and waited for her to calm down, he knew Minerva as well, she was upset but more from worry than anything else.

"Professor… Malfoy started it when he stole from Neville" He handed over the rememberall, "He also insulted Hermione again," He stood proud "I stand by what I did and I accept full responsibility for my actions." She seemed to stare at him, as if trying to decide what to do.

She grabbed his arm and instead of going to find Oliver Wood they soon found themselves in Professor McGonagall's office.

"Mr Potter what am I going to do with you?" She asked in an exasperated tone.

"Well I was hoping you could just take house points…and I could avoid detention." He answered sheepishly with a bit of a grin.

She gave him a look… "Was that your first time on a broom?"

"Yes Professor… I must say it was wonderful." _Yeah brilliant… I haven't been on a broom in years…Ginny just wouldn't allow it once I turned ninety._

"You understand I just can't dismiss the fact that you flew without the presence of a flying instructor, and from what I saw hit Draco Malfoy and then duelled him, though I must say it was rather good spell work on your part."

"Professor he's just lucky I didn't throw a severing charm back at him, otherwise I am sure he'd be in pieces right now."

"He sent a severing charm at your back?" She asked obviously angry and startled at Harry's reply.

"Yes… though to be fair… I did frighten him, hit him and told him I'd turn him into a girl the hard way if it happened again… so I sort of asked for it."

His head of house snorted.

Harry continued "If there are two things I can't stand its thieves and bullies, Draco Malfoy is both, I have been bullied all my life thanks to my so called family… I won't put up with it anymore."

Professor McGonagall seemed to take this in, and came to a decision.

"I will take twenty five house points and you will serve a detention with Hagrid tomorrow night… I will also speak with Oliver Wood, he's the Gryffindor Quidditch captain… you have skill with a broomstick, I believe you would be an excellent seeker."

"I thought first years couldn't have their own brooms?"

"Normally they can't but I will have a word with the headmaster, I am sure something could be arranged."

Ooo000ooO

Harry found the others at lunch, Neville was holding his hand rather gingerly and Harry instantly felt guilty… _I'll find a way to make it up to him some how. _

"So when you leaving?" Ron asked resigned to the fact that Harry would be expelled.

"I am not, I lost some points and got a detention, but it also looks like I made it onto the quidditch team as a seeker."

"WHAT?" The three all said together.

"Apparently I am a good flyer…oh and Neville…McGonagall has your rememberall." And with that Harry started tucking into his lunch to the stunned faces of his friends.

Professor McGonagall came and found him later that evening in the Gryffindor common room.

"Ah Potter, I have spoken to the headmaster and he has agreed, you can join the team, so we now need to get you a broom, any ideas what you would like?"

"I did see one at Diagon Alley… it's a Nimbus 2000… are they any good?"

"That's the best broom on the market at the moment… I will arrange to have the gold from your account at Gringotts to pay for it."

_Now just how many people had access…? Merlin's balls I was dumb as a bag of dungbombs the first time round._

"I am sorry Professor, but I am the only person that has access to my account, how is it you do?"

McGonagall seemed off balance for a second.

"Mr Potter, the headmaster, as your magical guardian also has access."

"I am sure that he did… but when I went to Gringotts, the goblins put a blood lock on all my vaults, I told them I didn't want anyone else to have access.. in case my key was ever stolen."

"I see… well in that case, I will arrange for a trip to Diagon Alley." Harry motioned her to come closer so they could talk without being over heard.

"It's not necessary, I also own a large stake in the Nimbus Broom Company, I'll owl them and see about sending me a broom."

See gave him an incredulous look "Very well Mr Potter."

_I wonder if she'll tell the headmaster… I mean really... if I hadn't been so stunned the first time to Diagon Alley I am sure I would have asked, but because I didn't know, I never bothered to check again… _

Three days latter Harry received a reply to his letter to the general manager of the Nimbus Broom Company.

_Dear Mr Potter_

_It pleased me greatly to hear from you, as you are now aware you own a twenty five percent stake in the company. The other shareholders are a member of the Black family and a trust of various witches and wizards all over the world…rest assured that your investment is doing well…_

_Congratulations on making the house team… in your first year no less… well done sir…I was a chaser myself for Ravenclaw…many many years ago… _

_By all means we will of course provide you with a Nimbus 2000 free of charge, if that is your wish, however we are currently also developing next years model, the Nimbus 2001. We have a number of prototypes and we are ready for mass production, I would like to offer you a deal… a free 2001 model if we can use your name as an endorsement. I believe this would help sales and obviously increase your own wealth… we would also like to hold back a select number of brooms and brand them as the Harry Potter Special Editions; you would have the first of these…_

_Please write back at your earliest convenience_

_Mr Alexander M. Luther _

_This gets better and better, now I can't wait to see Malfoy's face. _Harry picked up a quill and sent a short reply.


	7. Chapter 7: Making A Statement

Making a Statement.

Surprisingly Harry had managed to avoid the ridiculous duel attempt with Draco, he figured that the train and the stunner he received during their first flying lesson had put the other boy off…_but that only means he'll try harder to get you later… _a small voice in his mind told him. It also meant that they hadn't found themselves on the third floor facing fluffy, Harry now had to figure out a way get them interested in the stone without letting on.

His new Harry Potter Special Edition Nimbus 2001 had arrived; again this was intercepted by Malfoy who couldn't wait to tell the teachers that Harry had been sent a broom. Harry would cherish the moment that Draco found out not only that it was allowed but just what broom it was. The entire team had been there when Oliver started to tell Harry the rules of the game, they all wanted to see the broom in action, Harry stalled him and told him that between his books and Ron he already understood the game… The next twenty minutes on the broom were incredible; when he finally landed it was to quiet and visibly stunned teammates.

"Where the hell did you learn to fly like that?" questioned Fred or George.

"I don't know, I just do." Harry shrugged and headed for the changing rooms not listening to the awed whispers behind him. Harry chuckled; _maybe I shouldn't have used some moves that haven't been invented yet?_

That soon bought them to the day that Harry dreaded… Halloween, for the first seventeen years of his life nothing good had ever happened on Halloween. In his first timeline after Hogwarts he had always visited his parent's graves on the anniversary of their deaths, so he was a bit down; this was soon picked up by Ron. Who with all the tact of a rampaging dragon asked Harry what was wrong, his exact words… "What's wrong mate… its Halloween… and the anniversary of the day you kicked you know who's arse."

Harry had snapped back without thinking in front of the whole common room "It's also the day my parents died you twit, leave me alone." He stalked out of the common room and walked around the lake, in the distance he spotted a rather large eagle owl heading towards him across the lake. The owl circled him, Harry held out his arm and it landed, a small box was attached to its leg with a letter. Harry opened it.

_Dear Mr Potter, _

_Please find enclosed within the warded magically expanded box your new sword and belt dagger._

_Thank you for your purchase. _

_Master Ironfist_

Harry opened the box and pulled out both the sword and the dagger and laid them on the grass. The sword looked a little odd but that was because the blade was hidden within a special expanded scabbard, the handle of the sword poking out, he pulled it from the scabbard and marvelled at the sword. It was a true work of art, the sword had a similar look to a Japanese katana but was a little shorter and had a wider blade and even wider tip, the centre of the blade was thinner than the outside edge, making the sword lighter and easier for him to wield. Tiny engraved runes covered the entire centre of the blade; this led to the intricate wooden handle that was a little longer than its Japanese counterparts giving Harry greater strength with the sword. The handle was holly and had a beautiful dragon head at its end, Harry knew that within the blade a small hollow had been created that carried through the length of the sword, it was this that the handle extended into and just like a wand had a magical core of phoenix feathers, dragon heart string and unicorn hair creating a sword that would also act as a powerful wand and because of the runes on the sword it would also be a very powerful warding tool. All he had to do was jam the sword into the ground and the area around him would be protected, the sword itself was protected by an Arthur clause, in the event someone else tried to use the sword without Harry's permission the sword would bury itself in the ground up to the hilt and only Harry would be able to retrieve it. He took the sword and smoothly replaced it into the scabbard noting that close to where the blade meets the handle the word POTTER was inscribed.

The dagger was a little different, the blade was flat, eight inches long and led to a point, the handle was also flat, runes were laid into the grip, this led to the square end that showed the crest of the Potter family, it was a beautiful weapon. It was also designed to be hidden as it also came with a dragon hide belt that had a small hole that the blade slipped into where the belt buckle should have been. Harry exchanged his belt and slipped the knife in, it fit perfectly and he didn't feel it at all. The dagger could be pulled in a seconds notice, he was pleased with both of his purchases, Harry thought they had definitely been worth the money. All he had to do now was coat them in basilisk venom and they would be perfect for destroying horcruxes.

Harry headed back inside to dinner, noting that Hermione was at the table, Ron looked ashen faced, it looked like he'd had an earful from more than one person. As soon as Harry found his spot at the table Ron looked over, Harry gave him a brief nod… that nod said a lot… _Its okay I am not mad any more… it's just a rough day for me… still mates? _Ron gave him a nod back and a relieved sigh, that Harry snorted at.

About fifteen minutes later Quirell burst into the Great Hall and ran its length "Troll…troll in the dungeons.. thought you ought to know." He promptly fainted. Harry narrowed his eyes…_what do I do? Do I go after it or do I leave it? _It was then that a dark feeling crept over him, where was Neville?

As they were being led out he asked Ron.

"Oh… he had a ton of chocolate frogs, he's got a bit of an upset stomach so he went to the toilet…" The look of horror on Harry's face stopped him in his tracks.

"He doesn't know about the troll, we have to find him."

Ron looked stunned, Hermione looked as if she was about to run for a teacher when Harry tore away at a full sprint… _oh god oh god oh god…._

_Does this mean fate can't be changed…? Screw it I am still going to try. _

Harry raced the distance from the great hall to the third floor bathrooms, he knew that the troll would smell the nearest human and in this case would end up in the boy's bathroom hunting for Neville. He saw the back of the troll enter the bathroom as he turned the corner of the corridor. Ron and Hermione raced up the stairs after Harry and both were panting hard when they saw Harry push his way through the bathroom door, as the door closed they heard a scream.

The smell hit him at once and for a moment he wasn't sure if it was the troll or the fact that this was the boy's bathroom, or just because of Neville's upset stomach. Before he could do anything the troll had swung his club at the stalls, he heard a scream, then a rough groan.

Harry took aim with his wand "CONFRINGO." The basting hex hit the back of the troll and it stumbled forward and then slowly turned… _I can't use anything too powerful… that will let the cat out of the bag…_

"CONFRINGO…." The second blasting hex hit, but this time it hit the trolls head, Harry knew that trolls have a very thick skin that was strong enough to withstand most curses. Harry fired off one more blaster at the trolls hand; this was enough to make the troll drop his club… "_Incarcerous." _Ropes burst forth and snagged around the trolls legs, "_Wingardium Leviosa_." The club raised high in the air just as Ron and Hermione bounded into the bathroom, Harry smashed the club down on the trolls head, not once or twice but three times, he knew just how lucky they had been the first time round and he wasn't taking any chances. The troll had fallen back, Harry took a closer look, the trolls head was caved in, it was over but there was still Neville to worry about.

The boys started to move the pile of wood and rubble, they found Neville, he was still breathing.

"Hermione turn around." Harry shouted out.

"Why?" She wanted to know… but was afraid of the answer.

"Because Neville was on the loo, and his trousers and boxers are still round his ankles." Harry looked over and saw that she had flushed bright pink and quickly turned on the spot.

_Nev mate, I'd only do this for my friends…_Harry grabbed his boxers and trousers and quickly pulled them up, Neville was stirring when the door burst open, Snape, McGonagall and Quirrell charged in wands drawn.

"What…what happened here?" She demanded, Harry stood, as Professor Quirrell slumped down.

"We were heading for the dormitories when we realised that Neville wasn't back from the toilet, so we went to get him, because he didn't know about the troll. We figured that we'd be safe enough as this is the third floor and the troll was supposed to be in the dungeons." Harry took a moment to look over Quirrell in disgust "As soon as I walked in I saw the troll in here, there wasn't time to get anyone, it was taking out the cubicles, I heard a scream, I just reacted… I hit it with a blasting hex a few times, then an incarcerous around its legs, then I levitated its club and dropped it on its head."

"Is it dead?" Hermione asked in a small whimper.

"I bloody well hope so." Harry mumbled back, he heard Ron snort, then cover himself by coughing.

Professor McGonagall regained her composure "and what were you two doing?" her question to Ron and Hermione but again Harry answered.

"They were outside, while I went in to get Neville, as soon as they heard the scream they came in, but by that point the battle was already on, and it was over in seconds."

Snape seemed to glare at him, Harry didn't feel the mental probe but he was sure that Ron and Hermione's minds were open to him, but his story meshed.

"Well done Mr Potter, not many first years could take on a fully grown mountain troll and live to tell the tale, let alone kill it, you showed outstanding courage, twenty points to Gryffindor."

She was rewarded with smile and a groan from the floor, Neville was trying to move, "We should get Neville to the hospital wing, he's hurt."

"How did you know?" Hermione whispered as they followed Professor McGonagall who was levitating Neville along the corridor towards the hospital wing.

"I didn't," Harry lied "I just knew that I had to get to my friend, I had no idea the troll was up here, I'd have done the same for either of you… I do know one thing though…"

"What's that?" They asked together.

"You two followed me in there, I am sure Nev would have as well… we have each others back… that means a lot."

Both Ron and Hermione were a little flushed at the compliment, but they both nodded and continued walking, to Harry's amusement he saw that Ron was walking a little taller.

They sat quietly while Madam Pomfrey worked on Neville, who was badly shaken but otherwise okay, she had wanted to keep him in overnight, but Neville was adamant he was fine and that he hated hospitals, the matron instantly gave in… _Wow I have never seen that before, she must know the reason why Neville hates hospitals. _Together they trudged there way back to Gryffindor tower, but before they got to the portrait of the fat lady Neville stopped them.

"I wanted to say thank you… I am sure that you saved my life."

"You don't have to thank us Nev it's what friends do for each other… I will just say one thing…next time you might want to be a bit quicker in the loo." Ron snorted, Hermione giggled and Neville rolled his eyes. Harry held out his hand "I guess this makes us friends for life…" He grinned "I can think of worse things to be."

Harry lay staring at the hangings over his bed, _After all my plans my friends were still in danger… I am I doomed to repeat fate? NO… death said it was my choice what happened, I let Neville down, I should have been there earlier, I shouldn't have snapped at Ron…. _

Meanwhile Hermione was writing another letter to her parents, so far she had managed two a week, but she knew that she'd need to send a letter because there was no telling what her head of house would say or write to her parents.

_Dear Mum and Dad, _

_It's Halloween, we had a huge feast in the great hall, Hagrid (The gamekeeper) had grown these giant pumpkins, they made the best lanterns I have ever seen, and the biggest. However something happened today that I think I should tell you about. Somehow a troll made its way into the castle, no ones sure why, but the general gossip is that it must have been close and smelled the food. We were sent back to our houses while the professors dealt with the troll, however while on the way we realised that Neville was missing. He'd gone to the toilet and didn't know about the troll, it was last seen in a different part of the castle, anyway when we found Neville we also found the troll. _

_I know you worry so know that I am not injured in any way, my friend Harry saw the troll first and quickly killed it, helping our friend Neville. I said he was good at magic…that gets on my nerves sometimes, it just seems to come easy for him, but I beat him in every essay. _

_Neville is fine, though a little shook up, no one expects a fully grown mountain troll to visit you in the bathroom._

_I'll write soon,_

_All My Love_

_H._

This time it was Jean Granger that took the letter off Hedwig, she came to love the beautiful white owl that brought them news of their daughter, Robert had an early client so she sat, opened the letter and began to read, the parchment was soon shaking. Robert Granger had a similar reaction but realised quickly that there was little they could do, they felt helpless as parents.

_Ooo000ooO_

At the same time that Hermione was writing her letter Professor Dumbledore sat in his office staring out of the window _After everything I have done to protect Harry and he still manages to fight a troll. _Dumbledore had inspected the troll, he saw the results of Harry's blasting hexes, the tight ropes around the trolls legs and the caved in skull, _I was right Harry will be powerful…imagine taking on a troll at eleven…its ludicrous… he's in even more danger now, he's getting noticed._


	8. Chapter 8: Quidditch and Parties

Quidditch and Parties

Harry was up at first light and even though he was essentially a hundred and twelve he was still excited about his first quidditch game in the new time line, especially as it was against Slytherin. In the previous timeline he'd nearly tumbled off his broom thanks to Quirrell's actions and he'd caught the snitch in his mouth, however there was no guarantee that things would happen the same way again. Harry made his way down to breakfast in his quidditch gear, he saw the rest of the team they all looked vaguely green and weren't eating.

Harry piled sausages and eggs on his plate and started to fill his stomach, he remembered that the first time round he hadn't been able to eat, but thanks to his experiences, a simple school game wasn't really anything to worry about. Hedwig had come for a visit as she did every few days; he gave her bacon and poured some pumpkin juice into a saucer for her. He sided up to Fred and George, "Guys… how would you like to earn some galleons?" The twins looked intrigued "What can we do for…"

"Our teammate?" George finished Fred's sentence.

"I need Oak Matured Mead and Fire Whiskey." Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out a large stack of Galleons, he passed them over; both the twins shook off a stunned look.

"I am not sure we should be getting a first year…"

"Enough booze to get the entire house drunk… then again little brother…"

"It could be fun… and think of the…"

"Blackmail material." George nodded with a grin.

"Alright we'll do it…"

Ron, Hermione and Neville found him as he was finishing his food. They were already in their Gryffindor colours and had been prepared to give Harry encouragement; they were a bit unprepared for the easy going look on his face and his calm attitude. Once everyone had eaten they slowly made their way down to the quidditch pitch, before he went into the changing rooms Harry pulled them aside.

"Guys, thanks for your support today, it means a lot… if I ask will you do me a favour?"

"Of course." Ron answered without thinking, Hermione and Neville just nodded their agreement.

"Keep an eye on Quirrell today… I have a bad feeling, I can't explain it." Harry delivered the line in his best serious voice; it was a sign of their friendship that they didn't question it, though he saw a look of intrigue on Hermione's face.

"Alright, but what can we do?"

"I don't know; if he does something set him on fire or something." The outraged look on Hermione's face was priceless. Ron and Neville shared a look and nodded as if deciding something, Harry also waved at Dean and Seamus as they carried the _Potter For President _sheet banner.

Harry had to sit through another of Oliver Wood's pep talks, he let his excitement build, but finally he mounted his broom and flew onto the field. It was then that he realised that he had another benefit of his new contact lenses, the prescription was perfect and better than his old glasses, his vision was perfect. The quaffle was released, the bludgers activated, the snitch let loose. Harry started to fly around the pitch in a loose search pattern, he saw Terrance Higgs the slytherin seeker keeping an eye on him, he decided to have some fun. His head whipped around and he raced after an imaginary snitch, the crowd roared… Higgs had seen him, cursed and chased after him.

Harry heard Lee Jordan scream out "I think Harry Potter's found the snitch, wow that didn't take him long, no wonder he's the youngest seeker in a century… GO HARRY."

Then came the voice of Professor McGonagal through the speaker "JORDAN."

Harry laughed harder as he raced higher in the air, he made a point to glance back to make sure Higgs was still on his tail.

Higg's broom was slower so Harry couldn't go at top speed or he knew he would lose him, he climbed even higher in the air, Higgs struggling to keep up, suddenly without warning he flipped his broom and dived straight for the ground his arm outstretched. Higgs followed as fast as he could, Higgs was only a few metres behind him. Harry was closing to the ground fast, at the last possible second he pulled up as hard as he could while digging his heels into the broom foot rests, but Higgs was too close. His concentration had been on Harry and not where he was… seconds later Higgs ploughed into the ground, the crowd at the Gryffindor end went wild, it was a perfectly set up wronski feint. Harry looked over to his teammates and smirked, they had all stopped playing thinking that Harry was after the snitch, he saw the stunned looks on their faces turn to glee. Harry continued to circle the pitch, to the astounded tones of Lee Jordan who was still blatantly siding with Gryffindor.

Angelina Johnson scored, that was followed by another goal from Katie Bell, Harry was searching for the snitch when his broom bucked, Harry held on tight as the Harry Potter Special Edition twisted in the air and spiralled out of control… _Come on Hermione… do your thing… I can't hold on much longer… _

Ooo000ooO

Hermione was intrigued with Harry, he was a good friend, but his friendship had been instant from the moment they had met, at the time she had accepted it because she was new and nervous but it did seem odd. She started to add up all the things she knew about him… He was smart, she silently hated the fact that Harry was doing better in every one of their classes especially as he didn't seem to work that hard, but there was something else about Harry. He was quiet, mature… she was sure that he was hiding things, but she had no clue what things they could be. Then there was the warning just before the game, it only made her curiosity turn up a notch, then when Harry started flying erratically, her eyes immediately went to the professor's stand, Quirrell…. _My god he's jinxing the broom…_

It took her just over a minute to make her way to underneath where Quirrell was standing; using her wand she cast the same bluebell flames that she had learnt from reading the standard book of spells. Seconds later Quirrell had stumbled, fallen over and was trying desperately to put out the flames on his robes, the jinx broken. She heard the crowd roar, she knew the snitch had been caught.

Harry felt the jinx release and a moment later he spotted the snitch circling around one of the Slytherin goal posts, he raced across the pitch, his body hugging the broom, forcing every last bit of speed from the broom. The Slytherin keeper tried to get in his way, and a bludger was hit towards him, but Harry didn't care, he swerved around the keeper and missed the bludger by inches. He reached for the snitch and smiled as he felt his fingers close around the struggling winged golden ball.

The team raced for him and they ended up in a seven person hug, Oliver in particular was clutching him and sobbing in happiness into his shoulder. Harry was dragged back into the changing rooms literally on Fred and Georges shoulders, they and the rest of Gryffindor house were singing…

_Potter… Potter… _

_He's the one…._

_That's why Lions always sing Potter…Potter…He's our king…_

_Potter… Potter…_

_He's the one…. _

Harry was laughing up to the point where he smacked his head on the door frame going into the changing rooms. This led to even more laughter from the team and a scowl from Harry as he was rubbing his head. He was hot and sweaty but decided to wait until he got to his trunk to change…he found Fred and George "So did you get what I asked for?"

"Oh yes, we had a seventh year make a trip into Hogsmead during the game."

This earned them another grin and a whisper from Harry "Private after party, tonight, at midnight, my room, you two are invited." The twins smirked.

"Ah… Harry Potter going to…"

"The dark side."

Harry laughed out loud "You know it." For good measure he changed his eyes to red and gave his best evil laugh.

The Gryffindor party was in full swing when he returned to the tower, he quickly made his way into his trunk to have a well deserved bath, he'd forgotten just how painful quidditch could be, he felt battered and bruised. It hadn't even been a particularly long match, _I guess I am still getting used to doing things in an eleven year old body_. Harry had already rebuffed Hermione twice telling her that they would talk about Quirrell once the party was over and when they weren't overheard, she didn't seem to like this but accepted it.

The party was monumental and slowly petered out around eleven, Harry snuck out early to prepare his trunk, he'd invited a few people and at five to midnight they started turning up in his dorm. His quidditch team, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Seamus, Dean and Percy. They lounged on the sofas with the new additions admiring the trunk and the apartment. Harry opened a few bottles of Madam Rosemerta's best Oak Matured Mead and a massive bottle of Fire Whiskey, he saw the scowl Hermione gave him, he poured himself a large glass of Fire Whiskey and saw the odd looks of his quests. _Screw em… I have missed this… I used to love a night cap...Hmm Percy's eyeing the whiskey…If I get him to loosen up maybe things will go better with his family._

"Guys welcome, for those that don't want to try the hard stuff, there's butterbeer in the cupboards, as well as a few muggle drinks as well." Minutes later every glass was full, Hermione stuck to butterbeer, but everyone else had Fire Whiskey, Seamus looked particularly pleased, _I wonder if he'll make a pass at me? Or if Oliver will? _Harry had found out that the two Gryffindor's had been in a secret relationship for years after he'd left Hogwarts and that they both only came out after Rita Skeeter had outed Oliver in the Daily Prophet.

It was almost one in the morning when the drunken party games started, Katie Bell suggested a game of spin the bottle… a few more glasses of Fire Whiskey and the night turned into a blur.

His head was pounding, his mouth tasted like he'd been eating flubber worms, slowly Harry opened his eyes and tried to focus, which was difficult, he peered around the room, bodies lay everywhere in various states of undress. Seamus was only wearing his boxer shorts and had ink marks all over his body, someone had drawn a moustache on his face, Dean lay beside him in his pyjamas, face down arse in the air, sleeping in what seemed like an impossible position. Ron was sprawled over the sofa drooling down his chin, Harry snorted when he saw Fred and George they were spooning on the floor…_Where on earth is my camera?_

Oliver was sat at the table, but his head resting on his arms, light snores coming from him. Harry got up and headed for his bedroom to find Percy laid out in the hallway still clutching the bottle of Fire Whiskey… _Where's Neville and the girls..? _

The girls, Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell had commandeered his bedroom and were all in bed snoring, Harry made his way to the bathroom so he could go to the toilet to find Neville spread eagle in the empty bath…_Looks like he was used as parchment too…is that an ink dragon on his chest? _ Harry turned to use the toilet when he saw himself in the mirror…_Merlin's saggy nuts..!_

He too had been drawn on, little lightning bolts had been drawn over his face and neck, he had two lipstick marks on either cheek, a rather large love bite on his neck and his hair had been cut, oddly enough it actually looked better than it normally did. _What the fuck happened last night?_

After doing a pee that seemed to never end, he scrubbed his face with soap and water to find that the ink had barely faded, _Screw it… I can be a man about this… at least I got rid of the lipstick marks._

Harry decided to leave the love bite, of course he could have used his wand, but he chose not to. Slowly he made his way back to the kitchen and started a large pot of strong coffee; he also fished out a few vials of hangover potion he'd created over the summer. As soon as the coffee was ready he started waking people to groans and moans.

"What happened last night?" Oliver whinged "the last thing I remember is Percy singing about some Ravenclaw in his arithmancy class."

Ron giggled then spotted the love bite on Harry "How'd you get that?" He said in awe.

"Dunno… I am just hoping it came from one of the girls." Ron choked a laugh, it was then that Harry saw that he too was sporting love bites, three in fact, Harry pointed this out, Ron immediately rushed to the bathroom to examine himself.

"We were playing spin the bottle and truth or dare, Angelina gave you yours… she seemed to like it too… lucky bastard." Dean grumbled, then laughed at the look Harry was giving him. "What? I hate to remind you mate, but you are the _Boy Who Lived… _I imagine a lot of girls will throw themselves at you over the next few years, anyway relax it _was_ just a laugh. Angelina's nearly fifteen and you're eleven, anyway it could be worse… Ron's came from the twins and Oliver, but let's not tell him about that." Harry burst out laughing.

"I so need to get a pensieve," He grinned "Where's Hermione?"

"She left once the games got going, said we were all being immature and drinking at school." Dean managed to stand, steady himself "any way you're a dark horse, all those jokes you told, some of them…well I thought my dad had a dirty mind but you take the cake." It was then that Dean grabbed his mouth and rushed to the bathroom.

Harry poured coffee for everyone and gave them all a vial of potion, he heard bits and pieces of what happened the night before; he had flashes of memory… _Neville burping the alphabet for a dare, Ron doing a handstand against the wall whilst drinking a shot as a forfeit because he wouldn't answer who he fancied. Oliver declaring his undying love to Harry's new broom, Katie dragging a twin into the bathroom for a few minutes, Dean telling them all about a drinking game called Fuzzy Duck..Seamus being timed drinking a bottle of mead and he now vividly remembered drawing the dragon on Neville's chest while the girls held him down._

Ooo000ooO

They looked awful but needed food to settle their stomachs so they cleaned up, redressed and every one of them headed to the great hall for lunch as they had slept so late.

Dumbledore was at the top table reading the Sunday Prophet when the Gryffindors walked in, suddenly the hall went quiet, then the wolf whistles and whispers started. He looked up and saw Harry Potter, his dorm mates and the quidditch team, they appeared to be in yesterdays clothes, drawn over and sporting love bites… _That must have been some party… they also looked hung over…Hmmm James didn't do that till his fourth year….he would have been proud._

Harry cringed at the wolf whistles, but decided just to go with it and took a small bow before sitting down opposite an amused and exasperated Hermione. "Had fun last night then I see."

"Yeah, I think the truth or dare got out of hand… but we're only young once."

"You know that's not an excuse…"

"Yeah but it's still true, and can we talk at a lower volume my head hurts." It was at that moment that Professor McGonagall came over to the Gryffindor table.

"Explain." The severe witch glared at them all.

Harry sighed and realised that as it was his party he'd have to man up and take the blame. _But I can still work this a little…_

"Professor, after our win, the party got a little out of hand; I promise we'll be ready so we can win the next game." Harry gave her a cheeky grin and prayed that it would work.

"Be that as it may Mr Potter, you all smell like a brewery, and the state of you," She eyed him, Ron and Seamus, the ones with obvious ink or love bites "and you are only first years."

"I know, I am sorry Professor, it's just we were so excited about winning the cup."

"We haven't won the cup Mr Potter." She stated, though she looked intrigued.

"Yeah, but it's a foregone conclusion…" Harry pulled together every ounce of Gryffindor courage "Professor, can we make a deal? If you let us off this, I promise you'll have the cup to decorate your office this year."

Minerva McGonagall was stunned, the nerve of the boy in front of her was incredible, she saw his hopeful look and the looks from the others, she realised that Oliver Wood and Percy Weasley were amongst them. _If I punish them, I'll need to take points and those two would have to lose their positions…_ "Alright Mr Potter, just this once, and I'd better get the cup."

_I can't believe that worked… she must like me more than I knew or must be crazier than Ron over quidditch… or she really really wants to beat Slytherin._

After breakfast Hermione cornered him about the match, "I don't know why or how, I just had a bad feeling…call it gut instinct" He answered as best he could "All I know is that I am going to be keeping an eye on Quirrell."


	9. Chapter 9: Christmas

Christmas.

Harry had been fighting boredom for months, during classes he was bored out of his mind, but out of class was a different story. Harry had been working diligently on a few projects, but it was slow going, especially on his own. _I need to go to Gringotts, the goblins can help. _He mused one night while working in his trunk. Harry had also been working within their small study group, slowly after much prodding from both himself and Hermione they had all begun learning Occlumency, as well as some of the more advanced curses and hexes that they normally wouldn't learn until third or fourth year.

The trunk had proved to be extremely useful, they all arranged to spend Thursday nights in the duelling room. Harry treated it like just like a fun activity, but he knew that in a few short years this group would turn into Dumbledore's Army, or as he hoped they would all become members of the order of the phoenix if his plan failed.

The Christmas holidays were soon approaching and Harry had used Hedwig to send various owl orders to Hogsmead and to Diagon Alley, he had great fun with his purchases, as he was determined to have better Christmases right from the start this time around. Just like the first timeline Mr & Mrs Weasley had arranged to visit Charlie in Romania, so Ron, Fred, George and Percy had all signed up to stay at Hogwarts with Harry. Hermione had said her goodbyes, Harry wished her a merry Christmas and told her to watch out for his owl with her Christmas present, she seemed a bit shocked by this and walked off with a blush. _That could cause some problems if I am not careful…_

Harry woke to find most of the tower empty and the school quiet, the remaining Gryffindors were eating breakfast together when a handsome tawny owl flew into the great hall and headed straight for Harry. A moment later and the owl was munching on bacon and Harry was reading a note in familiar loopy handwriting.

_Harry, _

_Please come to my office this afternoon after lunch, I will take you to Godrics Hollow. _

_Regards _

_Professor Dumbledore _

_PS, The password is peppermint toads… _

Harry folded the note, looked up towards the top table towards Dumbledore and he gave a small nod. _I wonder if I can talk him into a side trip to Diagon Alley? _

Harry prepared for his trip, he donned his muggle clothes, his dark jeans, a black polo shirt and wore his dragon hide boots and jacket with his messenger bag slung over his shoulder. He made a trip to the greenhouses and after a quick conversation with Professor Sprout she allowed him to pick two dozen of the roses that decorated the doorway of greenhouse four. Harry decided to skip lunch, instead waiting on the steps of the school staring out over the lake, he checked his watch and made his way up to Dumbledore's office.

He passed the gargoyle guard and knocked on the headmaster's door.

"Come in Harry."

Harry stepped in "I missed you at lunch."

Harry nodded "I didn't really feel like it sir and I had some errands to run."

Dumbledore nodded "You know, if you're not ready we can postpone." The look on Dumbledores face was almost hopeful that Harry would postpone.

"No sir, I need to do this, my aunt and uncle would never really tell me anything about my parents and it turns out what they did tell me were blatant lies." Harry saw a dark look cross the headmasters face.

"Well then, we should go."

"How are we getting there sir?" Harry wondered though he was fairly sure he knew the answer.

"Ah yes… we will be apparating, so we need to walk past the school gates, I'll explain more on the way."

"It's not necessary; I've read all about it." Harry mumbled giving the headmaster a sheepish grin, which was returned with a huge smile.

"Of course… I am not sure I should be telling you this as I wouldn't want you to get complacent, but your Professors have all been quite excited about you Harry, your marks are exemplary." Harry gave him another small smile… _He might be a bit miffed when I tell him why. _

Together they made their way through the castle and down the path to the gates guarded by the winged boars, Dumbledore made conversation with Harry asking about his term, his friends and if he was prepared for Christmas.

"Yes sir, almost, in fact I was hoping I could go to Diagon Alley for a bit of last minute shopping."

"Unfortunately Harry, I have another appointment, so I can't take you."

"That's ok sir, but if you could drop me off, I could go shopping on my own and I can floo back to Hogsmead later." Dumbledore seemed to think this over for a minute.

"Please sir; I go shopping on my own all the time with the Dursely's and no one will know it's me." And to prove it Harry reached into his bag pulled on a black cap that covered his hair and scar, and he changed his eye colour to blue.

"That's very well done Harry, alright, but just for a few hours, and I'll make you an emergency portkey, I take it you know what that is?" Harry nodded "You have your wand just in case?"

"Yes sir," Harry showed him his wand holster "The only time this comes off is in the shower, I even sleep with it on."

Dumbledore chuckled and Harry was rewarded with a twinkle of his headmaster's eyes.

"Now this may feel odd and uncomfortable but it will be over in a second, please take hold of my arm." Harry followed instructions and took a small breath and held it, he had found that by doing this apparating was a little easier.

The familiar feeling of tight bands squeezing his body over took him, the world contracted and a moment later they were standing in an alley in Godrics Hollow across from the village square. Harry panted and made a point of gasping "That sir was… er…interesting."

"Yes it er.. can be a bit disconcerting at first… now Harry, this village is where you were born, it is a mixed village of muggles and magical people, so please be aware of those around you."

"Sir shouldn't you be in a suit or something instead of robes?"

"I wouldn't worry Harry; it's nearly Christmas, if people ask I am on my way to a party." Harry grimaced at Dumbledore's words, it was attitudes like Dumbledore's that nearly caused the discovery and destruction of their world, but now wasn't the time to say anything.

"I also must warn you that there are two monuments here, both of them regarding you."

"Yes, the house and the war memorial."

"You know of them?" Dumbledore asked surprised.

"Yeah," he shrugged, "I've read everything I could about me and that night."

"Ah, well in that case, shall we?" Dumbledore led him out of the alley and down the street heading toward the church and the grave yard next to the church. Harry noticed a light dusting of snow and frost covering the ground and was glad he wore his jacket.

"If you don't mind Harry, I will show you to your parents graves and then, I'll leave you for a few minutes, I have a grave I'd like to visit myself." Harry nodded, but said nothing, he knew the grave Dumbledore meant, his sister Ariana.

Harry walked through the gate and again followed the headmaster, they found the Potter graves, Dumbledore placed a hand on his shoulder "If you need me, I'll be over there." He pointed across the grave yard. Harry nodded again and proceeded to reach into his bag and started to pull out the roses, he laid them carefully on his mum and dads plots.

"Hello…again…, It's me Harry."

Keeping an eye on Dumbledore and making a point to check for invisible people he proceeded to whisper to them, "I never planed on going through all this again, but I promise it will be better this time, I'll make you proud…. I love you both." He caressed the top of the headstone and mumbled a silent pledge to destroy Voldemort. He made his way to the gate and waited for Dumbledore to finish, he saw his headmaster look for him, and Harry gave him a small wave.

"Are you alright Harry?" He asked gravely, his eyes slightly red like he had been crying.

"Yes sir, thank you for bringing me, it means a lot."

Dumbledore nodded "I should drop you off, if you still want to go shopping that is."

"Yes sir, I do."

They walked down another side street, away from prying eyes, Harry took the headmasters arm again, a moment later the familiar feeling of being squeezed washed over him. Harry found himself in the court yard behind the Leaky Cauldron.

"Thank you sir."

Dumbledore reached into his robes and pulled out a quill, he taped it with his wand and muttered "Portus," He passed it to Harry "Put this in your pocket, if you need to use it just grasp it and say Hogwarts, it will take you directly to the infirmary in case you are injured."

"Thanks sir." Dumbledore merely smiled.

"I'll see you at dinner Harry." A moment later and he disapparated leaving Harry alone.

Harry pulled his wand and tapped the bricks in the right order, allowing the archway to open. Harry couldn't help it, when ever he saw the street he smiled, walking into the alley was like coming home. Harry walked along the alley admiring the shops and the Christmas decorations as he passed. He stopped off at a small café where he purchased a large coffee and a pastry, he hadn't been intending to come to Diagon Alley when the day started but now that he was here he figured he might as well make the most of it.

After finishing he made his way to Gringotts, he passed the door guards and headed to the counter.

"Good afternoon, my name is Harry Potter and I'd like to speak to Kandar my account manager." The goblin nodded and Harry realised with a start that it was Griphook who served him. A few moments later the elderly account manager made an appearance and took Harry back into his office, without having to ask Kandar enabled the privacy ward.

"It is good to see you Kandar, I hope you are well?"

The goblin was surprised at being addressed like an equal and a friend, "I am well, it is also agreeable to see you Mr Potter."

Harry smiled "I thought we agreed that you'd call me Harry?" he said grinning, the goblin nodded and Harry was sure that he gave him a smile which was weird.

Harry reached into his bag and pulled out a black note book, "Kandar I wish your help with some purchases and the creation of two businesses."

"Harry you surprise me yet again." He passed over the book.

"I've made notes of what I want in the book, as you can see what I need to do is considerable, however my primary concern at the moment is security, no one can know I am behind the new companies. I am concerned enough that I wish you to have this." Harry reached into his bag again and pulled out one of the communication mirrors.

"Only my closest and most trusted friends have these, they are very secure and it will enable us to talk at any time, after you've had a look through that book, please contact me in the evenings if possible, as you are aware I have classes during the day." Harry handed over the mirror, Kandar looked visibly taken a back. _Now it was time for the more immediate and important reason for his visit._

"Sir I have great respect for the goblin nation, I am about to trust you with something of the upmost importance to both of our peoples… Kandar what do you know of the night I faced Voldemort?"

Kandar examined the young wizard in front of him, who was unlike any other of his customers, he answered carefully, he felt he was on the verge of great change in his life, bought about by the young wizard in front of him.

"I know Lord Voldemort was steadily gaining power in your world, the ministry and a group of private individuals opposed him and his followers, he was destroyed on the night he killed your parents, apparently by you."

Harry breathed in "That's mostly correct however Voldemort did not die that night, his killing curse rebounded and hit him but due to the fact that he had tied his soul to various objects he can not truly die until these objects are destroyed, if they are not destroyed at some point he will return and attempt to take over both of our worlds."

Kandar rocked back in his chair "How do you know this?"

"Sir with respect there are secrets I can not tell anyone, but rest assured what I say is the truth, I am prepared to make an unbreakable vow of honesty if you require it."

"That will not be necessary Harry, why do you tell me this?"

"Sir one of these objects is in one of the Gringotts vaults."

"And you wish to access the vault?" His eyes narrowing with suspicion.

"No, I wish for you to access the vault, for you to remove the object; it's a small cup and destroy it using the sword that you helped me purchase after I have completed a little magic of my own on the sword."

"Harry the vaults are sacred." Kandar hissed, but Harry could see he was overwhelmed.

"I am aware of this, but if we don't take action both of our worlds could be destroyed, if Voldemort returns then sooner or later he will see the goblins as a threat and try to destroy you, it is my hope that by working together we can prevent this and form a stronger bond between our peoples for the future."

Kandar seemed to take this in "Harry you make a persuasive argument, can you tell me which vault?"

"Yes, the one belonging to Bellatrix LeStrange, all that I ask is that I be present when you destroy it, I have to see it for myself."

Kandar nodded "I take it that you have a plan or a way to destroy Voldemort?"

"I do, him and his followers, all that I ask is that you don't judge me by my age," Harry paused and then found the right words that he knew the goblin would respond to "I am more than what I seem, trust me when I say that by the time I am done with them there wont be anything left but pieces of flesh."

Kandar rocked back in his chair a second time, he could feel the power within Harry, he spoke the truth and Kandar was sure that he would be a powerful ally and judging by what he'd already seen in the book an excellent business man which was something he respected.

"I will speak to the council of elders, but the answer may take some time."

"I understand and the sword will not be ready for this task until the end of next summer anyway," Harry stood and held out his hand "I look forward to hearing from you." Kandar seemed apprehensive as goblins didn't normally shake the hands of wizards but he slowly took Harry's hand.

Harry braved the crowds as there were a few last minute gifts that he wanted, he made his way to Gamble and Japes, then after spending a few Galleons found himself in Gladrags Wizarding Wares, he giggled as he made his selections and requested a special order item, he purchased a box of the most expensive chocolates he could find as well as a card and posted these from the post office, _Malfoy will freak at my little surprise…_ he finally found himself in Scrivenshafts Stationers making his last gift purchases of the day.

Harry then headed back to Flourish and Blotts where he found the periodicals and magazines, a young sales witch who was very knowledgeable and no older than nineteen helped him. He found Transfiguration Today, Practical Potioneer, Achievements in Charming, Quidditch Quarterly and Defensive Defences, Harry promptly filled in the subscription forms after making his purchases and sent them from the post office as well. He then went to Magical Menagerie and specially ordered two roosters for collection mid august as he didn't want to mess about steeling them and protecting them, they would be ready as soon as he had the diary.

Harry stumbled through the floo, he hated floo travel, even in the past timeline he never really got the hang of it. _I should have just apparated…_he thought when he found himself skidding across the floor of the Three Broomsticks. Harry corrected his clothing and using his wand cast some cleaning charms to clear away the ash and grime, he trudged out the door into the heavier snow as he made his way back up to the castle chuckling as he went imagining Draco Malfoys face when he opened the chocolates from his "Secret" admirer _To the boy of my dreams, from the boy of your dreams…and best of all because I sent them from Diagon Alley he'll never even suspect me… _

It was after ten and Harry was sitting in bed reading when his mirror started to vibrate and emit a ringing sound almost like a muggle telephone, Harry grabbed the mirror, pulled his bed hangings closed and cast a quick silencing charm before answering.

"Hello Mr Potter… I hope I am not contacting you too late."

"Not at all Kandar and to you its Harry." The goblin smiled into the mirror and nodded his approval.

"That is taking some getting used to, but I digress, I have looked through the notebook you left with me," the goblin paused "are we safe to talk?" He asked realising that he should have asked this first.

"Yes, please continue."

"Setting up both companies are easy enough, and I can do it in such as way that your name isn't associated with either, for the first matter, I have also found office space in Diagon Alley as well as an office in muggle London that we can place under a fidelius charm, I have also taken the liberty of having my own personal solicitor look into the legal ramifications of what you propose."

Harry never even considered that and was pleased, it also gave him an idea, "And?"

"Its completely legal and the ministry can not stop it, not without ownership or changing their own laws."

"Excellent, then I leave up to you to find staff, however I think an in house solicitor and an investigation team should be first on the list, I will be providing a list of people that need looking into, what about offices abroad?"

Kandar nodded again "I haven't had a chance yet, but I will be in contact with associates in America and Europe within the next few hours, I believe that within a few months we will be ready."

"You do move quickly," Harry mused while rubbing his chin "I like that, but I don't want this started until the summer, I have er..other plans that I need to finalise first."

Kandar seemed relieved and pleased at the same time "I have also looked into the second matter, as you are aware this is much more extensive, but I believe we can have a list of potential properties with the relevant criteria in a few days."

Harry smiled "Don't send them in the post, we'll discuss it like this…I want to be as cautious as possible, after all what I am doing has the potential to bring about great change."

"I agree Harry, but I feel I must warn you that this will be very expensive and while you have wealth in your vaults, it could be some time before you see a sizable return." He mulled over Kandar's words for a moment before speaking.

"Kandar I know I have a few investments in the wizarding world, but what of the muggle world?"

"Only a few Harry, and to be honest they are not performing as well as expected."

_Hmm… I can make this work and improve my funds at the same time… it's a little unethical, but I am trying to save people…_

"Okay, please liquidate those investments, I wish to invest in other muggle companies," He racked his brains for a few moments but couldn't remember the company names but he remembered what they did "Find muggle telecommunications companies, computer and software companies from America and Japan," He paused to think…_What was Dudley always playing on…? _"Also can you find computer game companies? That should do it for now"

"Com…puter? Tele… com..unications" The goblin asked mystified and sounding out the unfamiliar words.

"They are devices that are going to change the muggle world in the next decade, by investing now, it is my hope that we will soon be rolling in galleons, I would also recommend investing yourself my friend." Kandar looked surprised then thoughtful.

"I will have a list compiled then you can decide what to do."

"Very well, though I trust your judgement."

"As I believe I should trust yours Harry." Harry grinned, he liked Kandar, he felt that together they could do great things in the coming years.

"Did you have a chance to read the last few pages of the note book?" Harry asked as he really wanted to get started as soon as possible on his plans.

"Yes I did, there is a local stonemason where I can acquire the forty seven marble tablets."

"I wish to take possession as soon as school ends for the year, can they be sent through the floo network?"

"Of course, but I wasn't aware that your home had a connection as muggle homes normally aren't allowed them."

"I have an expandable trunk with an apartment inside; it has a specialised floo connection."

"Again you surprise me, I will see to it." After a few more moments he ended the call and reached for another notebook and quill, he started writing names… Cornelius Fudge, Delores Umbridge, Amelia Bones, Lucius Malfoy…The list was long and spread over the next two pages with an extensive list of notes next to each name. _It would soon be time and this time round he would be ready._

On Christmas Eve Harry loaded up Hedwig and a couple of school owls and sent them to Hermione, Dean, Neville and Seamus, he spent the rest of the evening wrapping the other presents he had purchased, _I am going to have some fun with this..._ after he'd finished he invited Ron, Fred, George and Percy into his trunk for a small Christmas drink.

They accepted but were a bit wary after the last drink they had shared, however this one was a bit more civilised and they made it into bed before ten with the intention of waking early to their presents.

Harry was shoved roughly "Oi.. wake up, its Christmas." Ron half shouted in his ear.

"But I am hung over," groaned Harry. "Piss off and let me sleep." He hissed as he burrowed his head back into the soft and warm pillow.

Ron laughed and shoved him again. "Come on you have presents."

"I have presents?" Harry asked dumbly, echoing his first year in the previous timeline.

"Yeah what'd you expect turnips?" Ron gapped at him, and pointed "come on."

Harry sat up, scrubbed his face and scooted down the end of his bed. _That's odd… there's more presents this time around. _

Ron was busy opening his and he'd come to a box wrapped in green paper decorated in golden snitches that were actually flying around on the paper "Hey this ones from you."

Harry nodded as he opened the envelope from the Dursleys with a fifty pence piece inside, there was also another envelope which surprised him, Harry recognised Dudleys scrawl.

_Harry, _

_I saw this at the market, it's supposed to be a magic crystal, probably not real magic like you, but I thought you might like it. It's a small thank you for fixing my stuff and helping me with the tail. _

_Have a good Christmas._

_Dudley._

_Bloody freaking hell… that's a change and a half…_ Harry examined the small crystal on a necklace chain.

"Harry… you shouldn't have." He looked over at Ron who was holding his new wand holster, mirror and dictation quill as well as a large packet of chocolate frogs. "It's too much."

"Ron you're my best mate, and anyway I got similar presents for everyone."

"Oh, but I didn't get you anything." He mumbled his ears going red as he looked down at his feet, but Harry could see a small smile, Harry had just told him for the first time that he was his best friend.

"Don't worry about it, but I will expect a nice birthday present, July 31st you can write it down with your new quill." Ron rolled his eyes and laughed.

"What did you get the others?"

Harry then explained that he'd given Neville, Dean and Seamus the same as Ron, Hermione had been given two mirrors and an expandable bag instead of a quill and chocolate, he also told him that he'd gotten a few other things for a few others.

Harry unwrapped a gift from Hermione which turned out to be a huge box of Peppermint Toads and Chocolate frogs, he unwrapped his Weasley jumper.

"Erm.. that's from my mum, I er… told her you didn't expect many presents."

"It's brilliant." Harry held up the jumper, Ron had gone red again, Harry carefully laid down the jumper and moved on to the next present, which was his fathers invisibility cloak, it was like being reunited with an old friend.

"Bloody hell, I know what that is…it's an invisibility cloak."

"There's a note… _Your father left this in my possession before he died it is time it was returned to you, use it well… _Ron that's Dumbledore's handwriting." Harry exclaimed for the benefit of his friend.

Ron snorted "He really is barmy, giving an eleven year old an invisibility cloak is like giving a five year old a box of matches, madness is sure to follow… but it is excellent." Harry placed the cloak on his bed and carried on opening presents, he found Hagrids and to his surprise it was not the roughly cut wooden flute that he'd been given the first time round, this time it was a vest, but it looked odd and roughly made, Harry held it up and gasped, _Hagrid you didn't… fuck me you did… a unicorn hair vest… this thing could fetch a few thousand galleons, its bloody big too, this will last my whole lifetime. _Harry quickly hid the vest, they were very special, they would deflect most curses, stop a knife from penetrating as well as aid his natural healing, Harry sat in wonder at how a few words, a mirror and some letters had made his relationship with Hagrid that much deeper this time around, he was even more thankful that he'd bought a particularly nice present for the half giant.

Harry quickly made his way through the rest of his presents and realised that he'd gotten presents from people that hadn't sent him anything in the last timeline, a west ham football shirt from Dean, he looked over at Ron who was also holding one up unsure what to make of it. Harry realised that their names had been embroidered on the back, _That's a nice touch… pity I never followed football… _

Seamus had sent him a small flask, it was black with silver trim, Harry turned it over and saw that it was engraved with a large HP on a silver square on the front, he twisted off the cap and sniffed, it wasn't fire whiskey but it still smelled strong, he checked the note that came with it.

_Harry, _

_Happy Christmas, I hope you like it, be warned its full, my uncle makes a powerful Irish drink called potcheen and after your party I thought you might like to try it, be careful it will put hairs on your chest… If I can sneak a bottle past my mam I'll bring one back to Hogwarts with me._

_Seamus. _

The twins had returned his camera…_So that's where it went _they had included a dozen large photos from their quidditch after party, included was a great one that Harry intended keep and frame. It was him in the middle with Angelina and Katie either side of him, the photo moved, it showed the girls lean in and plant huge kisses on either cheek, the Harry in the middle blushed and was giggling like mad.

Harry wasn't sure but after the invisibility cloak and the unicorn vest he thought he liked Neville's present best, a practice snitch, that came in a small box, you could either catch the snitch or open the lid of the box and the snitch would fly into it. _That's excellent… _It was at that moment that an idea struck him, _Hmmm that would make an excellent weapon…and they will most definitely piss off the death eaters... especially if they had spikes on as well…hmm how do I go about creating them? _

Harry had showered and was wearing his Weasley jumper when Fred and George bounded into their room each sporting their own jumper and wearing their new wand holsters.

"Harry's got a jumper too.."

"It's a bit better than ours though…"

"And there's no letter, she obviously thinks…"

"That Harry can remember his own name."

"But were not stupid, we know we're Gred and Forge!"

Harry shook his head, he would never get used to the way they talked, he just hoped that Fred would survive this time around; George had never been the same afterwards.

"Harry thanks for these," They held up the wand holsters "and these…" Fred held up a massive bag of dungbombs. Harry saw Ron look green and give him a look that clearly said _Are you freaking mad… giving dungbombs to them…?_

Percy stuck his head through the door and grinned. _I am definitely doing something right with him._

"Harry just wanted to say thank you for the quill and the book." He said going a bit red around the ears.

"What book?" Ron asked him but Harry answered quickly.

"Prefects who gained power." Ron snorted and Percy grinned and mouthed a silent thank you to Harry, in reality Harry had gotten him _twelve failsafe ways to charm witches…_ and a dictation quill,_ maybe now he'll have more time to spend with us next summer instead of stuck in his room writing to Penelope…_

Harry was tiding up a bit when the mirror by his bed activated, startling Ron.

"Harry…Harry are you there?" Harry grabbed the mirror lifted the flip cover and grinned at a red faced Hermione.

"Merry Christmas Hermione," he glanced over at Ron who was stuffing himself on a Peppermint Toad and making a hand motion "Ron says the same but he's a bit indisposed at the moment…thanks for the sweets they're great!"

"You're welcome, and thank you, I think you went a bit overboard, I love the bag, and the wand holster, these mirrors are interesting and really useful, but you sent me two."

"Yeah, well ones for your parents, you're always going on about missing them, so now you can talk to them whenever you like and these will be great over the summer holidays. Hermione put the wand holster on, I want to try something." Hermione smiled and obliged. Harry retrieved his wand and held it to the engraved plate at the top of his wand holster "Happy Christmas from Hogwarts..." Harry tapped the plate again "Send to all." Hermione gave a shriek.

"Harry it just went hot and a message appeared."

"Yeah I just sent it, bloody cool that isn't it."

"I don't know how to thank you…"

"Just enjoy them, they're gifts but they're also tools and that bag can hold half a library."

"Did you get Ron one too?" She asked even more excited now.

"No I didn't, I got him a dictation quill instead… in fact that's how you can thank me… lay off us when we use them." He quickly said when she saw the look on her face that clearly said using a dictation quill was blatantly cheating. Hermione's parents came on the mirror and thanked him; they also made a fuss over the book bag… _Family of bookworms… but they're still nice people and I know they felt left out of Hermione's life because of magic, I hope to change that...for everyone. _

So Ron and Harry sat in the common room munching on chocolate frogs, Ron was testing out his new quill by writing a long letter to his family, while Harry fielded calls on his mirror and dirty jokes on his wand holster that Dean kept sending him. He also wrote a thank you letter to Mrs Weasley and to Hagrid, he let his mind wonder…_I wonder what Dumbledore will think when he finds a pack of thick woollen socks and a jar of finest raspberry jam, or Hagrid when he opens that jacket… I must send Dudley something as well, maybe some chocolate frogs with a note, yeah that's an idea… _

So he wrapped up a six each of his peppermint toads and chocolate frogs and wrote a letter using his dictation quill.

_Dudley… _

_Thanks for the crystal, you were right, I don't think it's magical, but it was still nice of you, I am wearing it now, its sort of a symbol of our fresh start… I have included some wizarding sweets…they are chocolate frogs and peppermint toads… they actually hop around and hop in your stomach…which feels bloody weird… don't worry they are perfectly safe I promise… please ensure that you don't show them to anyone as we're not supposed to give them to non magicals, but I thought you'd like them. Sorry, this is late…but I never imagined getting anything from you to be honest…but from now on that will change, I promise._

_Please be kind to the owl that delivers… please give it some water… I have asked that it be as quiet as possible and to deliver when you're alone…you can talk to it normally, it will understand you, they are a lot smarter than people give them credit...I have asked it to wait for a reply if you want to send one… you also might want to hide the chocolate frog cards… you'll see…don't freak out… Merry Christmas…_

_Harry…_

_P.S When I get back for the summer… maybe I can take you into my trunk or shopping in Diagon Alley..? There's this place that does the best ice cream you've ever had..Think about it but keep it to yourself, I doubt your mum and dad will be pleased. _

Just as the previous timeline the Christmas dinner was phenomenal, Harry truly felt stuffed as they made their way back to the tower with his new chess set that he'd won out of the wizarding cracker. He lay on his bed groaning, massaging his stomach, but also thinking…_How am I going to bring up the stone? Do I take them with me? Yes…I have to…_

The rest of the Christmas holiday was fairly quiet, he received an excited reply from Dudley, he loved the chocolate frogs and couldn't wait to go into the trunk. Harry had a small new years party in his trunk where the boys played dare poker, Harry ended up streaking through Gryffindor tower in just his socks, which was something he would have never done if anyone else had been at the school. Ron was made to kiss the portrait of the fat lady who giggled the entire time then proceeded to flirt with him every time she saw him making him go scarlet. Percy had to sit through three rounds of cards in his underwear…_ who knew he wore Martin Miggs the mad muggle boxers? _Fred and George had been dared to shave each others hair, they were now sporting identical buzz cuts,when they had passed out Harry had taken his wand and very carefully etched their names into the back of their heads then promptly denied all knowledge in the morning, luckily they saw the funny side as they each wore the others name.

Two days after New Year Harry placed a mirror call to Kandar, who answered immediately.

"I hope I am not disturbing you."Harry said as the background didn't look like the bank at all.

"Not at all, I am home at the moment, but do not worry, what can I do for you…Harry." That earned the old goblin a pleased smile.

"Kandar I had an idea over Christmas that I thought you could help me with." The goblin motioned for him to continue and Harry outlined what he wanted.

"I know of a goblin master blacksmith who can create your unique bludgers, the design you've thought up is most impressive, I wonder if you would licence them to Gringotts at some point in the future?"

"Certainly, but only after I am through with them, they are a surprise for my enemies and I don't want them to know that they even exist yet."

Kandar split a wide smile "Harry you would have made a most excellent goblin." At this compliment Harry laughed hard.

"Could I have them at the same time as the marble tablets?"

"Certainly, I don't see that as a problem at all." Harry's smile grew wider…_This is going better than I thought._

Harry made a point of sneaking out of the Gryffindor common room with his invisibility cloak, he had to find the mirror of erised, or Dumbledore might not use it as the final test, and he had to be able to get to the stone. Slowly he walked the castle, he made a point of putting a silencing charm on himself, no one could hear him. He also looked out for other invisible people, knowing that Dumbledore could disillusion himself so well he didn't need a cloak. After what seemed like ages he finally found the mirror and saw what was his hearts desire, his family, but it wasn't just his ancestors, it was his future family as well, Ginny, James, Albus, Lilly even Teddy was present, the grandkids, Weasleys, Andromeda, the whole lot. He gazed lovingly at them then finally after a few minutes turned away, it wouldn't do to start pining for what he couldn't have yet.

Harry went the next night as well, just as he had in the first timeline, this time he took Ron, who just like before found himself to be Quidditch captain and head boy… _Hmmm maybe I can help that along when the time is right.. _Harry also caught a glimpse of an invisible Dumbledore standing in the doorway but did nothing.

The third night he saw Dumbledore flaring in red again to his contacts, he decided to do something different. He pulled his wand "Show yourself… I know someone is there…show yourself or I start stunning…" Harry pointed his wand directly at Dumbledore who seemed very surprised, a moment later the disillusionment charm faded away to reveal the headmaster, Harry lowered his wand.

"I am impressed Harry, no one has been able to see through my charm work in years."

"It's not me sir, it's the contacts," Harry said pointing to his eyes "They see invisible people." Dumbledore blanched slightly at this.._So he was already thinking about having me followed covertly… interesting… _

"Ah… an ingenious product."

"Yes sir, no one pulls the wool over my eyes, not if I have anything to say about it that is."

Dumbledore gave him an odd look, then seemed to correct himself "I see like many before you have discovered the delights of the mirror of erised."

"Oh yes sir, it's quite amazing, I must admit it did take me a while to work out what it did, then I cracked the code, I was completely over thinking it."

"The code?" Dumbledore asked amused.

"Yeah, I show not your face but your hearts desire, written backwards, I could have kicked myself when I realised."

Dumbledore chuckled in delight "Well done Harry, but I must ask that you not return or go looking for the mirror again, it is a powerful object, men have literally wasted away or been driven mad by what they see."

"I understand sir; it was just nice to see my real family."

"Completely understandable… How was your Christmas Harry?" He asked kindly.

"It was the best I have ever had, and yours sir?"

"Oh quite wonderful and for the first time in years I received a present that wasn't a book."

"Oh?" Harry asked mentally grinning.

"Yes, a kind soul gave me some thick woollen socks, they are rather fun as well, they scream when they get too smelly, and I also received a lovely pot of raspberry jam which happens to be my favourite." He chuckled once more.

Harry laughed "I guess I should get back to bed, it was good to see you sir."

"And you Harry."


	10. Chapter 10: Dragons and Centaurs

Dragons and Centaurs.

The Gryffindor Vs Hufflepuff quidditch match was upon them, they had been informed that Snape would be refereeing this match, Ron went ballistic and couldn't quite understand why Harry wasn't angry. Harry for his part just shrugged and made a comment that it didn't matter and that he'd get the snitch or kill himself trying. Ron and Neville looked appeased while Hermione gave them a look that clearly stated that she would never understand boys and sports. "Anyway Dumbledore is supposed to be coming, so its not like anything's going to happen, except us pounding the puffs in to the mud." Harry said this as he made his way to the pitch with the others, they saw some Hufflepuffs give him a scowl; they had obviously overheard what he'd said.

Oliver wood made his customary speech then pulled Harry aside, "Now I don't want to pressure you Potter, but we need an early win, before Snape can favour Hufflepuff too much."

Harry had already thought about this and as he hadn't made it to the last match of the year the first time round, he had come up with a bit of a plan just in case he didn't make it to the last one in this timeline "Maybe, but I think that's what Snape wants."

Oliver looked at him oddly "What do you mean?"

"He wants us to finish it early, so we can't run up the score and ensure that we win the Quidditch cup."

"I hadn't thought of that." Wood admitted.

"I think we should play for as long as possible, I'll hold off their seeker if I can, I doubt they will fall for another wronski feint, but I have an idea." Wood seemed taken aback at the evil grin on Harry's face, but nodded all the same, quickly Harry grabbed Fred and George and outlined his plan, earning a smirk worthy of a marauder for sheer nerve, daring and the complete disregard for his own life.

Harry zoomed onto the pitch to a roar of the crowd, it seemed like the whole school was in the stands, Harry did a few stunt flips and dives as he circled the pitch, he saw the other seeker and realised with a start that it was Cedric Diggory…_Okay so I am going to save his life this time around, that doesn't mean I'll take it easy on the pitch… _The balls were released and the game started, Harry remembered that this game had been very short his first time around, but that didn't mean it would happen that way this time. He leaned forward on his broom and lanced towards the Hufflepuff chasers, who had no choice but to abandon their play or be slammed into by Harry and a broom that could go a hundred and twenty miles an hour. Fred shot a bludger at one of the fleeing chasers and the game was in full swing. Harry blocked the Hufflepuff chasers twice more, Angelina, Katie and Alicia were on top form and before long the score stood at a hundred and thirty to fifty, Harry gave a significant look to George or Fred he wasn't sure which and thirty seconds later their play went into action.

One of the twins whistled at Harry to get his attention and promptly pointed, Harry who was above him dived in a second, pushing every last ounce of speed from the broom. Cedric cursed and was on his tail, just as before the crowd roared and the players stopped to watch, however the Gryffindor players kept playing, earning an extra two easy goals driving the score higher still. At the last second Harry swerved upwards and raced along the pitch, he knew that Cedric was too good a flyer to allow himself to be turfed into the field, but there were other ways to come off your broom… Harry flipped in mid air turning the broom sharply, right in front of Cedric, he screamed and jerked his broom, but he was going too fast and his broom which Harry knew was a newer cleansweap was nowhere near as good as a nimbus 2001 Harry Potter Special. He lost control and was flung off his broom about ten feet from the pitch, Cedric landed in a crumpled heap. Harry saw Angelina put away another goal and heard the voice of Lee Jordan echo around the stadium "And that ladies and gentlemen is why Harry Potter is the Gryffindor seeker, excelled play… Oliver Wood stops a goal and the quaffle is passed back to Katie Bell… SCORE."

A minute later just as Cedric was back on his broom and flying warily. Harry spotted the snitch and smiled, it was just above Snapes head, Harry shot from his position aiming straight for the potions master, at the last second he pulled up, rolled his broom and snatched the snitch. The final score three hundred and twenty to sixty, Harry landed in a heap to be crushed by the Gryffindor team in a massive team hug. Dumbledore had made his way over to them, "Well done," He said quietly so that only Harry could hear "nice to see you haven't been brooding about that mirror." Dumbledore turned and Harry saw Snape give him a murderous look, which Harry promptly replied with a smile.

Harry walked over to Cedric who looked battered and bruised; he was sitting on the grass being fussed over by one of his team mates. Harry held out his hand, "Good game…you fly well."

Cedric looked up and gave him a grimace "Not as well as you." He took Harry's hand and shook it, "you really had me with that fake out."

"I am sure we'll get a chance to face off again, till next time." Cedric nodded and Harry walked to the changing rooms to the cheers of his team.

"Party in my trunk after the common room party." His shout was met with both cheers and groans from tired players.

The party had gone well, though once more Hermione bowed out before things got out of hand with a new game Seamus invented _Pass the Potcheen_, this time however Harry made a simple breakfast in the trunk. It was well after mid day before they managed to sort themselves out and emerge heading back to their dormitories, with hangovers, headaches and in Ron's case a face full of make up that no one told him about. _I can't wait to get the photo's developed…_Harry thought as he lay back in bed for an afternoon nap before dinner.

That Friday as part of their normal routine Harry, Ron, Neville and Hermione made their way down to Hagrid's cabin for tea, as per usual Harry was carrying a large basket of cakes, biscuits and mini treacle tarts just so he could avoid the rock cakes… _Maybe I should just be honest and tell him they are awful? And actually as hard as real rocks?_

However when they approached the cabin Harry realised something was out of the ordinary, the curtains were closed and smoke was billowing from the chimney…_How the hell did I forget about Norbert..?_ Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville banged on Hagrid's door, who didn't answer at first, so they kept banging on the door with their fists until the half giant answered.

"Oh, it's you lot, might as well come in then."

Harry put down his basket and promptly took off his jacket as the cabin was boiling hot, he spotted Hagrids new one hanging off the back of the door.

"So whats going on Hagrid?" Ron asked.

Hagrid mumbled something and looked a bit guilty, that's when Hermione looked in the hearth and found the egg.

"Hagrid is that an egg?"

Ron turned and looked "Bloody hell…Hagrid tell me you didn't… tell me that's not what I think it is?"

Hagrid sat down, "Yeh right Ron, it's a dragon egg, Norwegian ridgeback, those are rare."

"But it's illegal Hagrid." Ron said still stunned and turning vaguely green.

Neville looked at Harry then back at Hagrid "You could get in so much trouble, a huge fine, maybe even put in prison."

"Nev's right Hagrid, it's a dragon, it's not safe here… you know at a school."

Hagrid started to get a bit upset "It will be fine.. anyway I'm glad yer came today, I er wanted to thank you for your Christmas gift, its wonderful."

"Of course, you're welcome," Harry brushed it aside "But the dragon…"

"Never mind about the dragon I can take care of that."

_Screw it…time for some pressure… but maybe I can help as well. _

"Hagrid, what happens if the dragon escapes? And ends up killing a student, a teacher?"

Hagrid looked startled and seemed to give in "What do ya think I should do, I can't just kill it."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief "No of course not, we can write to Ron's brother Charlie, he works on a Dragon preserve, we'll see if he can take him, after he's hatched."

Ron gapped at him, "That's a brilliant idea and Hagrid you know Charlie, he'd look after the dragon properly." Hagrid nodded.

"Ok that's settled then shall we have some tea?"

An hour later Ron, Hermione and Neville left, but Harry stayed behind, he still had things to talk about. "I wanted to thank you for the unicorn hair vest, it's amazing." Harry flung his arms around the half giant and gave his best squeeze; Hagrid in turn seemed a bit flustered.

"That's alright…its just after meeting that family o' yours I thought you should have a great present."

"Its amazing and brilliant… you're amazing and brilliant," Harry gushed "you realise this makes us friends for life?" Hagrid flushed red under his beard and started to cry.

"I mean you rescue me, we have tea at least once a week, get great presents at Christmas, now were dragon smuggling together… mind you if we go to prison you better protect me, I am only little." Harry grinned and giggled.

Hagrid snorted "But you have a great big heart."

"You know Hagrid, remember when I wrote to you and told you about practicing magic in my trunk?" The half giant nodded and wiped a tear before pouring another cup of tea for them each.

"Well between you and me, I am getting good, I keep it a bit of a secret from the others because I don't want to show off, but I think I could make you a dragon."

"What?"

"Yeah, maybe out of clay, animate it and give it cold fire, we'd have to keep it small, but I think I could do it." Hagrid gapped at him, his normal crinkly eyes now wide. "It wouldn't be alive you understand, but it would act alive, only a little tamer and it would be safe."

"Not even professor Dumbledore could do that…" He whispered in awe of his young friend.

"Oh I am sure he could, but this would be my way of thanking you for everything you've done, we might have to keep it quiet though, for now… what do you say want to give it a try?"

"O'course…what can I do?"

"Well I will need some clay, a buckets worth should do it." Hagrid nodded enthusiastically.

"But we need to take care of this dragon first, anyway where did you get it?"

"Oh I won it off a fella I met down the pub, he seemed glad to get rid of it."

"I can imagine," Harry nodded grimly "so what else have you been up to?"

"Not a lot really, the centaurs have been a bit agitated and something has been killing unicorns in the forest."

"Oh" Suddenly Harry felt guilty but he knew he couldn't do anything about it yet.. Damn you Tom…

"Any news about that break in at Gringotts, there's been nothing in the Prophet but I wondered if you knew anything." Harry tried to ask as innocently as possible.

"No, it's a good thing I cleared out that vault when I did or… I shouldn't have told you that.." He gasped.

"You emptied the vault, when we were in Diagon Alley?" Harry made it seem like he was stunned.

"Well yeah, but you're not to say anything, that's between Dumbledore and Nicolas Flamel…oh I shouldn't have told you that either…"

"Dumbledores friend… the alchemist?"

"How'd yeh know that?" Hagrid asked in wonder.

"It's on Dumbledore's chocolate frog card…so that means… that means it's the stone isn't it."

Hagrid didn't confirm anything he just blanched and said that he couldn't answer, Harry gave him a hug and headed off to find the others to fill them in on what he had found to their shocked and dismayed faces, he also sent a note to Dumbledore asking to talk in private, while Ron wrote to Charlie begging him to take the dragon.

Later that night Harry stood in front of Professor Dumbledore.

"Thank you for seeing me on short notice sir."

"Oh think nothing of it my boy," Dumbledore chuckled "now what can I do for you?" _I wonder if he knows what Hagrid told me…_

"Sir a delicate situation has come up, my friends and myself are taking care of it, but I thought you should be aware just in case."

"Oh?"

"Hagrid won himself a dragon egg." Dumbledore lost the amused smile instantly.

"You are sure of this?"

"Yes, it's in his hut right now, we have already written to Charlie Weasley, we should hear back in a day or so, it's my hope that he can take the dragon off our hands, whilst keeping things quiet. Hagrid's been fantastic to me and I don't want to see him get in trouble."

"Nor I… but a dragon."

"At the moment it's still an egg, and even after its born I am sure Hagrid can manage for a few days."

"What is your plan for getting the dragon out of the country?" Dumbledore asked intrigued and dismayed at the same time. _How on earth does Harry keep getting into dangerous situations like this?_

"Well at the moment that's up to Charlie, but I would imagine either transport with a friend or a portkey to Romania."

Dumbledore seemed to take this in and come to a decision, "Harry, I want to thank you for bringing this to my attention, not many students would have. I will let you continue with your plan, I believe students should bend the rules from time to time, however if at anytime you need help, I ask that you come to me, night or day.. you understand?"

"Yes sir and thank you sir, I knew you'd understand."Harry left the office.

_What on earth will that boy get up to next? He's a magnet for trouble…Not a good sign, but wanting to keep the students safe and help Hagrid is…_

It was three days later when Ron received a reply from Charlie, just like before he arranged for some friends to collect the dragon. Harry knew the dragon would be much smaller and easier to get to the astronomy tower, but he also knew he had to prevent being found out by Draco Malfoy, who Harry knew had been acting a bit strangely since Christmas. So as part of his plan he burned Charlie's letter after taking it off Ron.

"Hey." Ron almost shouted indignantly in the common room.

"Ron, if there's one rule to learn when doing something illegal it's that you don't leave evidence around." Ron blanched then agreed, Hermione gave Harry another odd look and Harry knew she was about to ask when he had learnt his lessons in crime.

"It must be my Slytherin side coming out either that or picked up more than I thought watching the television." He said before she could ask, this earned him an eye roll from all his friends.

Then at the same time Neville and Ron spoke up "What's tele..vison?" Themselves earning an eye roll from Harry and Hermione.

Harry had many conversations with Kandar since Christmas, their plans coming together; however it seemed recruitment was going slowly, it would be nearly summer before Kandar would be ready, but they managed to move on with other projects. A few days later at breakfast Harrry received a note from Hagrid _It's Hatching…_ Silently he groaned and sent thanks that Charlie's friends would be collecting the dragon the next night. That afternoon after class they trudged down to the hut and Harry made a point to warn his friends that Dragon bites were very painful and would need Madam Pomfrey to cure. "How do you know?" Hermione asked intrigued.

"As soon as Hagrid told us, I went and read up about them in the library, did you know there are ten breads of dragon?"HrarH

Harry made a point of shutting all the curtains and used sticking charms to keep them closed to ensure no one could see in. Thankfully Draco Malfoy didn't have a clue about the dragon, but later that night Harry once again stopped off to see the headmaster.

"Its all set for tomorrow night, myself, Ron and Neville will be taking the dragon up to the astronomy tower at midnight to meet some of Charlie's friends they are taking the dragon by broom, we'll be under the invisibility cloak you gave me at Christmas so no one should see us." That seemed to take the professor back.

"I wasn't aware I signed the note."

"I recognised the handwriting, thank you for giving it to me, I should have said when I met you at the mirror but I was a bit distracted at the time, you know with almost stunning you." The headmaster chuckled.

"Well your plan seems sound, I should congratulate you, but I'll save my praise until after the deed has been done."

"Thank you sir, there was one thing… I was er hoping you could come with us, invisible of course, just in case we run into trouble, other teachers or trouble with the dragon. I want to ensure my first and last attempt at illegal dragon smuggling goes smoothly." He gave the headmaster a cheeky smile.

"Yes, I think that's an excellent idea." So together they made plans to meet at Hagrid's hut at eleven thirty the next night, once Harry left the heads office he made his way to the kitchens and was greeted by a house elf.

"What can Ducky do for young master?" The happy elf asked bouncing up and down on his small feet.

"I was hoping for half a dozen raw steaks."

"You don't want Ducky to cook them for you?"

"No, they're not for me, they are for an animal." The house elf nodded which caused his large ears to flap and returned a few moments later with six wrapped steaks.

"Thanks, this is brilliant." Harry said which earned him a pleased smile from the small elf.

Later that night Harry made a powerful calming and sleeping draft in his potions room inside his trunk, he then left the steaks to soak up the potions when he went to bed.

Harry was nervous and excited when they made their way down to Hagrid's hut under the cloak. Hermione had wanted to go, but Harry had talked her out of it, saying that the cloak was barely big enough for three and they would need someone to make sure they could get back into the tower in case the fat lady left her portrait during the time they were out. So Harry stuck his mirror on the front of his jacket and activated it so that she could see what was going on at all times. _It's times like these that I miss the map…still my one will be ready soon…_ Harry lifted the face of his watch, at least that would give us some warning he thought to himself.

Harry handed over the steaks to Hagrid and gave a silent nod to the invisible headmaster who was standing in the corner of the hut, he was awarded a very pleased smile when Harry told the others what he had done to the steaks, in a few moments the small dragon that Hagrid had once again christened Norbert fell into a deep sleep.

"Right, I hope this works, I have been reading up on feather light charms." Harry waved his wand and mumbled under his breath, he saw the headmaster waiting with his wand just in case Harry failed, which he didn't, again earning him a pleased smile, which grew even wider when Harry cast a silencing charm on their shoes.

Now that Norbert's cage was easier to handle and they were silent they quickly made their way to the astronomy tower to meet Charlie's friends, who didn't hang around once the dragon cage was in its harness, together they walked back to Gryffindor tower.

"I can't believe we got away with that." Neville grinned as he opened the entrance.

"I know, I felt sure that McGonagall was going to pop up and hand us all a detention." Harry grinned to himself and hung back with his cloak. "I'll come in soon."

"What's going on?" Ron asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you… but one day I will." Harry grinned and closed the portrait, a moment later Dumbledore became visible.

"A thoroughly thought out and well executed plan, I was impressed with your preparation and your spell work, hmmm lets see…. Fifty points to Gryffindor for truly excellent work in protecting a friend."

"Thank you sir and thanks for the back up."

"You are most welcome Harry, though I get the feeling you would have carried out your plan even if I hadn't been there."

Harry smiled "Of course, we Gryffindor's are supposed to be reckless." Harry was given a particularly nice smile from his headmaster.

"Good night, it's late." And with that Dumbledore became invisible once more and walked off… _Now all I have to do is get the stone…then the diary…_


	11. Chapter 11: Face To Face

Face to Face

Harry went down to Hagrid's the next night under his invisibility cloak. He wanted to get started on what he'd mentally dubbed as Norbert Junior, but he also wanted to go into the forest to see if he could save some unicorns however he also wanted to see if he could meet the centaurs, it would be a busy night.

Hagrid ushered him into the hut with an exited look on his face, he pointed to the table where a mound of clay sat and a small pile of rocks. Harry had written him earlier in the day and given him a short list of things that they would need.

Harry rubbed his hands together in his own excitement; he enjoyed doing impressive and complicated magic and for the most part felt restrained most of the time when he wasn't alone in his trunk.

"Right then, it looks all here, any ideas what breed of dragon you would like?"

Hadrid gave him a smile, "I'd really like a horntail." _How did I know he was going to say that…?_

Harry reached into his bag, he pulled out a book on dragons from his personal library and a few sheets of parchment that he'd written notes that would help him later.

Harry pulled his wand "Hagrid, you should know this might not be entirely permanent."

"What'd yer mean?" The half giant almost shouted back, thinking that he'd lose another dragon.

"Just that I am not sure how long it would last, three months, a year, two? But I can always recast the charms; also I need you to keep this a secret Hagrid. I am not sure this is entirely legal; please don't even tell Dumbledore until I say." Hagrid gave him a solemn nod, Harry knew that Hagrid would take the blame himself before getting him in trouble.

Using his wand he divided the clay into four pieces, he set one aside, the three that remained one was larger than the other two, he flipped the pages in his book until he came to the section on Horntails, examining the photograph and detailed drawings he went to work. It took nearly an hour to create body and wings of the ferocious beast, Harry made a point to dull its claws, teeth and the spikes on its tail. He took a tiny rock and engraved an even smaller rune using the tip of his wand, he looked over at his friend who sat in rapt attention like an over grown five year old watching something amazing. Carefully he placed the small stone in the neck of the beast just behind its mouth; he made a point of pretending to cast some fake charms.

"It needs to dry and harden a little, but now I can work on its home." Hagrid nodded and helped move some furniture around and was about to move the rocks and clay when Harry levitated them.

"Yer getting' amazin' at magic." The half giant boomed with a chuckle.

"Thanks," Harry grinned up at him "I worked really hard to get this right." _And he had, originally it had taken a joint effort by himself, Ron, Hermione and George to create Weasley Wizard Wheezes famous Pigmy Dragons for your bedroom._

Harry transfigured the habitat much more quickly, creating a stone table and pedestal, then using the clay he formed small mountain complete with its own cliff face, pond and small wooded area. He charmed every one of the small trees individually, when set alight they would burn with cold fire and leave charred remains, then after a few hours they would grow back and the dragon could destroy them again. He laid another stone on the table and carved another rune, this one would keep the dragon within ten feet of the habitat, when finished he placed it at the bottom of the pond.

"That looks amazin'," Hagrid nudged him and Harry nearly fell over "See I told yer you'd be dead good at magic once yer had a bit of training." 

Harry almost laughed then told his lie. "Right well the dragon still needs to dry for a bit…I was wondering…"

"Yeah?" Hagrid asked a little disappointed that the dragon would take longer.

"Would you take me into the forest, I know students aren't allowed on their own, but if I went with you..." Harry gave him his best pleading look, which he'd actually practiced earlier in his mirror.

"Alright, but just this once."

"Brilliant!" Hagrid grabbed his new jacket and crossbow, they closed up the hut and Harry followed at a brief jog.

"So you like the jacket then, I had to special order it."

"It's wonderful, the pockets are amazin' expandable see." Hagrid opened a pocket on the side for so Harry could peer inside to see the cavern, "I just have to think what I want and it comes straight ter my hand."

Once they made it to the trees Harry lit his wand with a muttered _Lumos. _That was one more thing he hated with his charade, he had to verbalise spells as opposed to non verbal spells and charms, it had taken him years to finally master the art and he didn't realise that it would chafe so much having to seem like a novice wizard.

"While we are here Harry keep your eyes open for silvery blood, its unicorn, something keeps attacking them." Harry nodded and followed as they went deeper into the trees, a while later Hagrid stopped suddenly and raised his crossbow.

"Would you attack me Hagrid?" The centaur stepped into the moonlight.

"Oh it's you Firenze; let me introduce yer to a friend of mine, a student up at the school, Harry Potter."

"Harry Potter…" Firenze reared back a little "Mars is bright tonight Harry Potter, the forest is not safe for you."

Harry steeled himself and thought… _To hell with it… _"Mars will be brighter in the nights to come and from what I have seen; I won't be safe for a long time, not even in this calm between storms."

Firenze was shocked for a second "You read the stars?"

"I simply observe and try to understand." _I had a good relationship with Firenze and the herd, no reason that it can't start a little earlier this time around._

Firenze gave him an apprising look, "You are unique young foal and interesting."

"Thank you sir, I wonder if I would be welcomed back so that I might talk to you again." _Harry felt he had to chance the question, it was too good an opportunity to give up._

"The herd values the life of foals, you are welcome to return, but be aware centaurs are a proud people."

"I am honoured sir, and know that I know my place, I believe that centaurs are a proud and noble race with intelligence and much wisdom." Firenze seemed to regard him for a moment, and then stamped a hoof as if in agreement "Farewell Hagrid and Harry Potter." He turned and headed off deeper into the forest.

"That was amazin' Harry, I've never seen a centaur act like that except to Professor Dumbledore."_High praise indeed. _A little voice inside his head told him.

Harry looked up at his friend "Centaurs are different from us, that doesn't mean that they shouldn't be respected and acknowledged for the beings that they are. You just have to know how to talk with them, now I think we should follow his advice and leave." _I really hope Firenze heard that too…_

Once they returned to the hut Harry checked over the dragon to make sure everything was right, and thought very clearly what he wanted, "I think it's ready; well here goes…_Extraho Alacritas Gelu Incendia_…" A moment later the clay dragon changed colours to match those of a horntail, a second later sprang to life by coughing a long lance of flame that was cool to the touch and would never burn. Hagrid gasped…_I wonder if he thought I might not be able to do it? _Harry wondered half amused at the look on his friends face.

The dragon flew around the hut and landed on the ridge of its mountain habitat, it gave another long burst of flame and a small roar, Hagrid literally picked Harry up and hugged him…_Please don't break a rib… please don't break a rib… _Harry thought for all he was worth as he couldn't actually speak because all the air had been forced out of his lungs.

Once he was put down he addressed Hagid once more "If anyone sees him, it's just a toy, from a friend." Hagrid nodded and thanked Harry repeatedly, "I better get going, don't stay up too late, also as its night time the dragon will fall asleep soon." Hagrid nodded but Harry realised that he no longer held the man's attention, so he left and made his way to Gryffindor tower under his cloak with a small smile on his face. He'd done a nice thing for his friend; he just hoped that his secret could be held for a while. _Though if Dumbledore does find out about the dragon, then he'll know I am really good…anyway that thing should earn me a paper in transfiguration today…I wonder if Hagrid will sleep cuddled up to it…I wouldn't bet against it. _

oooOooo

Exam fever took hold of the castle and Harry took the time to go over his spell cards he'd created and his books but this was actually to appease Hermione, anyway he was mostly helping Ron and Neville study. He waited patiently for the night when Dumbledore wouldn't be at dinner, that night he hung back letting his friends go up to the tower without him, he knew that he had time and this was important to his plan, he donned his cloak and followed Quirrell at a distance, when he went to the third floor he knew it was time to fetch his friends.

"What do you mean you followed him to the third floor?" Hermione gasped.

"I followed him, I saw him go down the corridor, open the door, there's a giant three headed dog in there guarding a trap door, I saw him make the dog go to sleep with music, he's trying to steel the stone and Dumbledore's not here to stop him, he's out of the castle, I checked."

"What are we going to do?" groaned Neville, dreading the answer.

"I am going to stop him," Harry said with a determined look on his face "I wanted to know if you would be willing to help." He muttered. _It's only right that I give them the option._

"Surely we should find a teacher?" Hermione whined "They could help."

"If we can find one in time and they actually believe us, I have to go now, the stones too important…"

It took a few pleading looks but eventually they agreed.

Harry opened the door, the music had stopped, fluffy rose up on his paws and started barking, Harry pointed his wand at the golden harp, a moment later a beautiful melody could be heard, unbeknownst to the others it was the song from Lilly's music box when she was a baby, it brought a warm feeling to Harry as Fluffy started to fall into a deep sleep.

Harry encouraged Ron to levitate one of Fluffy's massive paws off the trap door.

"Well here goes nothing…" He jumped and landed on the vines of devils snare "What is this?"

"My god," shouted Neville "Its devils snare, we need fire, or it will kill us."

Ron started to panic, but Harry calmly cast flames from his wand, a moment later he was joined by Hermione, the plant retracted and started to die, it released them and they made there way into the next chamber.

"Well done Nev, I think you just saved our lives." His friend stood tall and gave a brilliant grin.

"Whats next?" Ron wondered aloud.

"Are those keys…?" Hermione marvelled.

"Yeah, there are brooms as well; I think we have to catch the key to unlock the door." However Harry didn't use the brooms in the chamber, he reached into his bag and from its depths pulled out his broom which seemed to grow from the bag, he mounted and kicked off. _Damn that's odd, the keys started moving faster the first time, but now there just flapping their wings gently… I am not using Flitwicks brooms. _Harry spotted one with a broken wing and grabbed for it.

"Well that was easy." Ron muttered.

"I think something else would have happened if I used one of those brooms." Hermione nodded her agreement then asked in an amused tone.

"Do you always carry your broom in your bag?"

"Yeah," Harry answered defensively, "that way it's always handy, you never know when a quidditch game will pop up or if you need a fast exit." She gave him an agreeing look that was just odd; then again this Hermione was a bit better on a broom this time around thanks to Harry's encouragement.

"Well this ones all yours mate." Harry whispered while grasping Ron around the shoulders "I am crap at chess." Ron snorted then gave Harry a look that clearly said _Everything is riding on my shoulders…please god don't let me screw this up._

It took twenty minutes to make their way across the chess board, once again Ron was struck, but Harry breathed a sigh of relief knowing that he'd be okay and he'd be awake soon.

Together Harry, Neville and Hermione moved forward, they entered the next chamber and were struck by a nasty smell that forced them to pull up their robes around their faces.

"Shame I'd have liked to see you beat that one into submission, you're good with that levitation charm now." He grinned at Neville as they moved around the fallen troll that lay on the ground. Neville gave him an uncertain smile and they moved forward once more.

Harry stood back and let Hermione figure out the logic puzzle of Snape's while he eyed the smallest bottle. Harry remembered which bottle, not because he actually remembered the bottle but because he'd had to move forward alone as there had only been enough potion for one mouthful.

"Got it." Hermione exclaimed pointing to the tiny bottle.

"There's just enough for one." Hermione and Neville looked concerned.

"Don't worry, I am tougher than I look," He reached into his bag and once more pulled out his broom that he handed to Neville "Go back, get Ron, find a teacher."

"You sure Harry?" Neville gasped.

Harry nodded "There's no way I am going to let Quirrell get the stone, there's no telling what he'll do with it."

Hermione grabbed him hard "You're a great wizard Harry."

Harry couldn't remember exactly how he'd answered the first time "I try, now get going and be careful with the broom." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Boys and their broomsticks." She muttered.

Harry grinned and couldn't help himself "Actually I think that's a magazine for er… boys who like boys." Neville snorted and shook his head, Harry reached for the tiny bottle pulled the stopper and downed the potion, he pulled his wand and stepped through the purple flames.

"Hello Professor." Harry said calmly a second later.

"You!" Quirrell hissed.

"Yes…me, you didn't think I'd let to get the stone did you?" Harry gave Quirrell a look "You really didn't think this through at all did you?" Harry laughed, while he eyed Quirrell the whole time.

That seemed to take the professor back "You're too nosy to live Potter," He snarled "first you kill my troll, then you survive when I jinx your broom."

Harry laughed again which seemed to throw the man even further off kilter "Yeah I am like that, I am a survivor, you know you can't beat me right?"

"You are nothing but a simple first year, where as I am a trained wizard." He snapped his fingers, ropes flew through the air, Harry dived and cast a shield, he rolled and aimed his wand, _Stupefy _he cast silently with as much power as he could, the spell impacted on a hastily cast shield of Quirrell's but he was also rocked back and looked a little shaken.

"Didn't think it would be that easy did you Potter, now lower your wand, or I will kill you." The professor snarled.

"Let me face the boy."A low hiss came from Quirrell's turban."

"Master you are…"

"Silence." Voldemort hissed louder "Do as I command!" Slowly Quirrell removed the turban and turned around.

"Harry Potter."

"Tom Riddle." Said calmly his wand still held up.

The face in the back of Quirrells head howled in pain and shock "You dare!"

"Yeah I dare, I am not afraid of you… but you should be afraid of me." He looked straight at Voldemort intently.

"I am the greatest wizard to ever walk the earth."

"Since when were you Merlin? Or Dumbledore?" Harry paused and smiled knowing that it would infuriate Voldemort even further "Or me for that matter." Voldemort's red eyes glowed brighter, _two can play at that game, _Harry concentrated hard, his eyes turned from green to gold and seemed to shine from his eyes, Voldemort gave a look of horror, Harry cast another stunner, Quirrell twisted to dodge out of the way and Harry used the second to run forward, send another stunner that missed by the tiniest fraction and dived at Quirrell. He grabbed his hand, pulled hard and scrambled to get hold of his face, Quirrell and Voldemort both screamed in pain, Harry felt a jolt burst from his scar and let go, he knew that he only needed to hold on for a second, Quirrell's skin started to burn and crumble into ash.

"It burns… It burns…Aaaarrgh…"

Harry backed off and using his left hand Harry took hold of the last two stones on his necklace and muttered _Ginny Potter_ activating his powerful protection stone and his anti possession stone, they had both grown strong off his own magic.

It was only seconds before Quirrell had fallen to dust, Harry stepped forward and concentrated on the mirror, on finding the stone and protecting it, a second later his pocket was full, he grabbed for the stone and quickly dropped it in his bag. It was then that he saw the shadow that Voldemort had become rise up from the ashes of the dead defence against the dark arts professor, it came straight at him. A golden light shone around him and deflected the vapour that was all that was left of Voldemort, a moment later and with a rushing howl of wind the dark mist exited through the ceiling. Harry breathed deeply, it was over…for now.

Slowly he sat down, his back resting against the edge of the mirror, _I wonder how long it will take before Dumbledore gets here_ he wondered _I think we're earlier this time… _

Not a minute later the Purple flames that lined the wall froze then vanished; Dumbledore stepped through, wand drawn, eyes blazing expecting the worst.

"Hello sir." Dumbledore looked around sharply.

"You can relax, Quirrell's dead, Voldemort is gone, the stone is safe."

"Harry what happened here? Are you alright?" Dumbledore demanded, he pointed his wand him. _He might think I am possessed…_

"I fought Quirrell, turns out Voldemort had possessed him, I knew something was off about him when my scar kept hurting around him. Anyway as soon as I touched him he started to burn, so I grabbed his face, he burned and crumbled to ash."

"And Voldemort?"

"He left Quirrell, I think he tried to possess me, but he couldn't, then he left," Harry pointed to the ceiling, then clambered to his feet, he saw that Dumbledore still had his wand on him. "You can lower your wand if you want sir." Harry said a little amused by the whole thing, but it was only when Harry tucked his own wand away in his wand holster did the headmaster lower his wand, though Harry noticed that he kept it in his hand.

"Are the others okay?"

"They are fine, I believe Mr Weasley will be heading to the hospital wing as we speak, where is the stone Harry?"

"I have it, what's going to happen to it?" _I wonder if he wants it destroyed this time. _

"I am unsure until I speak to its owner." Dumbledore stepped back through the archway leaded out, Harry followed.

"You're friend Flamel?" Harry questioned with a small smile.

"Oh you know about Nicolas?" He asked quiet delighted, the tension easing from his body.

"Yeah, to be honest, it's not much of a secret, his names on your chocolate frog card." Harry ginned and Dumbledore managed a laugh that seemed a bit false to Harry.

"Yes well, I will talk to him, hopefully he will agree that the stone is too dangerous and allow it to be destroyed."

"But then he and his wife will die… no I can't allow that." Dumbledore gave him a look and Harry noticed that he gripped his wand a little tighter. "I don't want the stone for myself, but I won't allow others to die when I can prevent it. It seems that Voldemort can't touch me, he can't possess me, when he is near he makes my scar hurt, so it seems to me I am the perfect protector of the stone."

Dumbledore was about to say something but Harry cut him off "We can tell the world that it was destroyed, but in reality it will be safe."

"I am not sure I can allow that Harry."

"Sir, you know I respect you, but I don't think this decision is yours, its mine and Flamel's." Dumbledore seemed to regard him for a moment.

"Very well, we should go to my office and contact him." _Damn I didn't expect him to cave so easily. _

Dumbledore led him back past the troll, the chess set, the winged keys and the devils snare, he waved his wand and a bright white light shone from the high ceiling, the plant receded. Dumbledore motioned for Harry to move forward and pointed his wand at the large flagstone at their feet. A moment later and it rose through the air back up to the trap door; they had a reception waiting, Hermione, McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout and Snape.

Hermione gave him a look of relief.

"Don't worry I am fine." He told her before any of the others could say anything.

"And Professor Quirrell?" McGonagall asked Dumbledore.

"Dead."

"You killed him?" She gasped, stunned.

"No, I did." This brought about a shocked silence even from Snape.

"You?" Sprout and McGonagall hissed.

"Harry you did not kill Quirrell he was dead the moment that he allowed Voldemort to take over his body."

Harry shrugged "Maybe so, but my hand still ended his life and I am okay with that." This earned him a pained look from Dumbledore and pale faces from the rest.

Harry shook his head in an exasperated way "I've not gone evil or dark or whatever, he was an evil man that was willingly killing unicorns to stay alive, he tried to kill me at least once even before tonight and he tried to find a way to resurrect Voldemort, personally I think he deserved what he got."

It took a few minutes but eventually Harry and Dumbledore made it back to the headmaster's office, Dumbledore instantly conjured a large squashy arm chair for Harry to sit down on, he made for the fireplace. Harry also noticed Fawkes Dumbledore's phoenix standing regally on his perch, somehow an idea sprang forth that he'd never considered before, but Harry knew it would take some fast talking to get both Flamel and Dumbledore to agree to it.

"Sir, do you think you could teach me to conjure these soon, they're really comfortable." Dumbledore looked over and smiled.

"I am sure something could be arranged Harry."

He took a pinch of floo powder, threw it into the fire, knelt and stuck his head in, calling Aurum Palace as he did.

Harry couldn't hear the conversation but it was over in seconds, Dumbledore pulled his head from the fire and about five seconds later another man stepped through. Harry had never met Nicolas Flamel but he was not what Harry expected, he had expected an old man, but Flamel looked around fifty, short greying hair, tight goatee and moustache, wearing a simple pair of black trousers and a bright pink shirt. Harry stood unsure what to say, luckily Flamel took charge.

"So you're Harry Potter then?" He looked Harry over as if evaluating him "Albus says you protected my stone and that you want to keep protecting it."

"Yes sir…" Harry gulped, _I may be a hundred and twelve but this man is a freaking legend _"from what I understand without the stone, you and your wife will die. I couldn't allow that, not only would you lose your lives but the world at large would lose your knowledge, your wealth of experiences. It seems that I am the only one who can protect it from Voldemort as he can't touch me without dying or even come near me without me knowing."

"Quite forceful for eleven, you remind me of someone else I know." He glanced over at Dumbledore who smiled warmly, "How do you plan to protect the stone? It's clearly not safe at Gringotts or here for that matter." Flamel's tone was rather abrupt, but his words spoken in the precise manner of the highly educated, Harry liked him immediately.

"I've been thinking, it wouldn't be one hundred percent safe inside my trunk, so I need to keep it on me, but my bag isn't secure enough, so how about inside me?"

"What?" Dumbledore and Flamel said at the same time.

"We could shrink the stone, or place it inside a small expandable pouch, then we could place the stone under my skin, it will be with me the whole time, never get lost, misplaced and above all safe."

Dumbledore and Flamel seemed surprised at this suggestion, Harry could see that Dumbledore was about to object but Flamel got there first.

"You might just have something there…"

"Nicolas, I can not allow such a thing." Dumbledore said gravely.

"Why not sir? It's my choice, I want to do this." Harry said forcefully.

"I agree Albus, if young Harry here wants to do this, though I must admit I am wary about giving the key to immortality and unlimited wealth to a boy."

"I am nearly twelve," Harry huffed "and if you like I'll give some sort of oath or sign a magically binding contract or something, I am young so I don't need never ending life just yet and I already have more gold than I'll ever need. To be honest I am not sure unlimited wealth and life is entirely a good thing." Suddenly Harry felt a mental probe try to access his mind; he merely batted it away and looked directly at the man.

Flamel looked Harry over again as if to re-evaluate him "You are a wise young man Mr Potter, I've often said a similar thing myself and your mind skills are also rather impressive for one so young."

"Thank you sir, though I would request that you don't try to read my mind again, I consider it an act of violence and intrusion." This earned a sharp and pained look from Dumbledore.

"I understand, but I had to test you myself to know that you can keep this secret."

"I do understand sir; do you have enough elixir for the foreseeable future?" Harry asked genuinely interested.

"Yes, about two years worth."

"Good, shall we do this then?"

"I still don't believe this is a good idea Nicolas."

Flamel turned to Dumbledore and sighed "And your objections have been noted, Albus you forget I am from a different time, when I was Harry's age I was considered a man by my parents. When I look at him I don't see the boy that you so obviously do, I see a determined young man, Harry is correct, its our choice not yours, he is also correct when he says he is the only one that can protect the stone from Voldemort, I think this is logical."

"I agree." Harry said quickly "and this wouldn't have to be forever."

"What do you mean Harry?" Flamel questioned.

"Well I for one would like to know how Voldemort is still alive and what we can do to finish him." Dumbledore seemed to pale before his eyes "I would also like to know why he is so determined to see me dead," Dumbledore grew paler still. "However they are conversations for another time," _It will be easier if he gets used to the idea that I am forceful and wont take no for an answer… _"Now I have a friend in the hospital wing, its also getting late, so shall we do this?" He looked up at Flamel who nodded.

Harry reached into his bag and pulled out the stone, he laid it on the desk and for a fleeting moment wondered if Dumbledore was going to try something to stop this, as he clearly thought that Flamel would have turned him down.

Flamel took a piece of parchment off the desk and with a wave of his hand transfigured it into a small pouch no bigger than a postage stamp, he opened it a pointed a finger inside.

"It is ready."

"Impressive wandless magic sir."Harry grinned.

Flamel smiled back "I haven't needed a wand in over three hundred years, and you can drop the sir, by doing this your helping keep my wife and myself alive, to you I am Nicolas, Nick or old geezer." Harry burst out laughing; _This man is nothing like I thought he'd be._

Harry removed his wand holster as Flamel placed the stone inside the pouch.

"How do you want to do this Harry?"

"Well a cutting charm would probably go too deep, I am thinking a knife would be best and either a healing charm or maybe a tear or two from your phoenix, that way it wouldn't even scar."

"Been doing some reading I see." Flamel smiled, Dumbledore seemed delighted that Harry knew that Fawkes was a phoenix and their abilities; he looked over at the beautiful bird who lowered his head in agreement and gave a note of song that warmed their hearts.

"It seems that he is in agreement." Whispered Dumbledore resigned to what was about to happen.

Harry took hold of the letter opener on Dumbledore's desk and before Flamel could stop him sliced deeply into his arm.

Flamel snorted "I would have numbed your arm first you know, tough little bugger aren't you…" Harry glanced up with a grimace of pain; he took the small pouch off Flamel and pushed it underneath his skin… _Bugger that hurt._

Once it was inside he calmly walked over to Fawkes and stopped himself from saying hello, "So what's your name then? You magnificent creature."

As expected Dumbledore answered "His name is Fawkes Harry."

Harry stroked the birds head in just the way he knew he liked it "If you would be so kind Fawkes, this is rather painful." Again Fawkes lowered his head, a moment later two tears dropped once after the other, Harry felt the wound close, he ran his fingers over his arm, he could barely feel the pouch. "Thank you Fawkes." Harry could also feel something else, something that was very important, his blood now carried Phoenix tears and that would change his life, just like it had the first time.

"Harry I will stay in touch from time to time, you've done me a great favour, I will not forget it," He held out his hand, Harry shook it "Until we meet again."

"Goodbye… Nick…" Harry grinned, Harry was rewarded with a smile, then Flamel was gone, he stepped into the floo and vanished. Harry turned back to his headmaster expecting a rebuke but it did not come, _Maybe he's afraid I'll start asking questions?_

"I believe you should make your way to the hospital wing."

"Thank you sir and thank you for allowing me to make my own decisions, in all honesty I don't think I could have ever forgiven you or trusted you again if you hadn't." Dumbledore went wide eyed. "Goodnight." Harry turned and left the office, _I hope I've laid the right foundations… the last thing I want is for him to try and control me once I tell him. _


	12. Chapter 12: Summer

Summer

Harry found Hermione and Neville sitting in the chairs around Ron's bed in the hospital wing, as soon as they saw him, they crossed the floor and hugged him tightly.

"We were so worried." Hermione almost cried and hugged him even harder.

"Why?" Harry grinned "I am the boy who lived… and then lived some more... apparently," he laughed "Quirrell's dead, the stone is destroyed, Voldemort has fled, all in all not a bad night."

Hermione had let go "Hermione told me that you killed him." Neville said it quietly, almost daring Harry to say that it wasn't so.

"Yeah, but he was trying to kill me, so the way I see it he got what he deserved, how's Ron?" The sudden change in conversation seemed to throw them off, but it was Hermione that recovered first.

"He took a nasty blow to the head but he's fine, Madam Pomfrey fixed him up in about a minute then nearly force fed him some sort of sleeping potion, he's been snoring his teeth out for a while now."

Harry gave a relived sigh which he followed up by a yawn, "We should get back to the tower, we can come back first thing."

Harry lay awake with his bed hanging closed, he was staring up at the ceiling… _He had killed again…that makes twelve…or was it just two in this new body…Voldemort and Quirrell,_ He listened while Neville was quietly telling Seamus and Dean what had happened.

"I mean, I don't know what happened exactly because I didn't see it, but Harry must have duelled him."

"Yeah," Dean agreed "Harry's good, those disarming charms he showed us were just cool; it's still impressive that he managed to take on a professor though."

"Yeah, mind you a person would have to be out of their mind to take on the boy who lived." Seamus whispered back, clearly impressed with what happened.

Harry heard Dean say "No one knows though what happened that night."

"I bet Harry does." Neville whispered "he's my friend, but there's something strange about him, that I can't put my finger on." Harry held his breath for a moment, closed his eyes. _One obstacle out of the way, and its only a few weeks till I get the diary._

Whispers and rumours flew around the school and before long everyone knew that Harry Potter had faced off against Quirrell over the Philosophers stone and that Quirrell was dead. Harry noticed that a few people were giving him a bit of a wide berth, but his friends and house mates rallied around him and took his mind off things by concentrating on the important stuff… Quidditch.

The match between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor was all anyone could talk about in the last days of school, Harry allowed himself to be filled with anticipation, as he'd never played this game the first time around and he was certain that Gryffindor would emerge victorious and claim the Quidditch cup. The skies were clear and bright, the whole of the stands were packed with students, teachers and a few parents alike. Oliver Wood led the team on to the pitch and the crowd roared, Harry couldn't keep the smile off his face if he tried, his heart raced as the Ravenclaws took to the pitch, and moments later they took their positions and the game begun.

The Ravenclaw seeker a seventh year by the name of Alex Smith glared at him "Don't even think of trying to turf me Potter." He snarled trying his best to intimidate Harry, to which Harry grinned back.

"So it's a challenge then…excellent!" He lanced straight towards the other seeker as fast as he could, he only missed Smith by inches, who veered away at the last second. As they had won all their previous games the team only needed a win or to lose by less than a hundred points and they would still claim the cup, but Harry wanted to make a statement as did the rest of the team.

Harry worked closely with Fred and George in helping to block as many of the Ravenclaw plays as possible while keeping an eye out for the snitch. It was an effective strategy and soon they were up by sixty points, that was when Harry first saw the snitch, unfortunately it was at the other end of the pitch and closer to the Ravenclaw seeker, however Fred saw it too. Harry raced along the pitch as a bludger was hit at Smith, it distracted him for a moment but that was all Harry needed to catch up to the hulking seventh year.

They fought like the devil was chasing them, Harry earning himself half a dozen bruises and a bloody nose. He used all his speed and strength to knock into the other seeker, trying to knock him off course but Smith was too large and he was playing dirty, using his legs and elbows to hit him whenever they were close, _Fine two can play… _The snitch dived for the ground, Harry and Smith followed, Harry knocked into Smith again, but this time he kicked out at the other boy, then urged his broom on, only feet from the ground Harry swiped his hand out and the tips of his fingers grasped the struggling golden ball, acting completely on instinct he rolled his broom and pulled up at the same time, the edges of his boots grazed the grass, they had won.

The crowd went wild, and Harry was immediately swamped in team members hugging him, kissing him and raising him on their shoulders. Professor Dumbledore's voice could be heard all over the pitch "Gryffindor wins the Quidditch cup, well done Gryffindor." A cheer rang out and Harry looked over at Professor McGonagall who had made it to the pitch, he gave her a smile and a wink, she laughed and began to lead them all back to Gryffindor tower.

Professor McGonagall conjured some steps and made her way to stand on a table in the common room "Well done, I am so proud of you all, an undefeated season no less, hopefully we can continue our winning streak next year." A cheer went out, Fred and George heaved two large barrels of Butterbeer on to the table "PARTY!" someone screamed.

"Yes…just not too late." She made a point to look straight at Harry, who simply grinned back, but made his way over to her as she was leaving the common room.

"Well done Mr Potter, excellent catch."

"Thank you Professor, after all I had to honour my promise." She gave him another warm smile "Now all we have to do is defend the cup next year, I personally am looking for a complete seven year shut out, and it should also help us win the house cup." The look on her face was priceless; it was one of happiness and excitement the likes of which he didn't think he'd ever seen in her before.

"Then I look forward to next year Mr Potter."

"Goodnight Professor."

That night everyone in the school started packing before the leaving feast and the presentation of the house cup, because Harry and the others never lost a hundred and fifty points the night of Norbert's removal from Hogwarts, and the fact that he gained points from the headmaster, won points in nearly every one of his classes except Potions and their quidditch wins meant that Gryffindor easily won the cup. Harry was sitting with Ron, Hermione and Neville feeling content, the great hall was decorated in Gryffindor colours of red and gold, the mood was festive, even the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs seemed in great spirits as Slytherin had been denied the cup for the first time in years.

Dumbledore rose and tapped his goblet calling the school to attention, a hush descended, "Another year ends, but before I award the house cup, I have a few last minute points to give out," whispers made it around the great hall "Firstly to Mr Neville Longbottom for the use of knowledge in the face of certain death, I award Gryffindor House fifty points." Neville had gone scarlet and ducked under the table.

"To Mr Ronald Weasley, for the best played game of chess Hogwarts has ever seen, I award Gryffindor House fifty points," Ron sat stunned, his face and ears bright red, but Harry also saw a wide smile on his friends face "to Miss Hermione Granger, for the use of cool logic in the face of fire, I award Gryffindor House fifty points." Hermione burst out crying and hugged Harry tightly.

"Lastly for sheer nerve and outstanding courage, I award Mr Harry Potter one hundred points." _Well that's different…_

A moment later Professor McGonagall stood and accepted the house cup on behalf of the Gryffindor's, that earned a huge cheer and a round of applause, seconds later and the leaving feast materialised in front of them. _Another year done… _

The next morning the whole school was up at first light, everyone had a fast breakfast and at half nine the students were taken down to Hogsmead Station to board the express for their journey home. Just like the first time Hagrid presented him with a photo album of his parents, Harry never told the half giant, but he would treasure that album all his life. Harry hugged it tightly as he boarded the train.

In the school as was his custom Professor Dumbledore hosted an end of year drink in his office for the professors.

"It certainly has been an interesting year Albus."

"That it has Minerva, interesting and distressing at the same time, it makes me wonder what is to come."

"Hmm…" Professor McGonagall pursed her lips "Whatever it is we will deal with it."

"Indeed, though I fear young Harry will be at the centre of it, whatever that might be."

Minerva McGonagall silently agreed, though she had to admit that she also thought that whatever happened Harry would be up to the task, there weren't many first years that impressed her, but Harry Potter had managed it.

The journey back to London was fairly uneventful, Harry half wondered if Draco Malfoy would make an appearance, but he didn't, _Must have got sick of losing to me this year… bet he'll be worse next year…_Harry silently thought to himself as the train made its way past the outskirts of London.

The train pulled up to the platform and he looked out of the window across the crowds and a pang of loneliness flooded through him… _God I miss them sometimes…_ Harry was led off the train and by following Ron, Neville and Hermione; they made their way straight towards the Mrs Weasley and Ginny.

Harry took a deep breath as he was introduced "Mrs Weasley I wanted to thank you in person for the jumper, it's excellent, and very warm."

"Oh you're quite welcome," She beamed at him "I'd like you to meet my daughter Ginny."

Harry gave her a warm smile, which turned Ginny bright red "Hi…Ron's told me loads about you." He reached out his hand and shyly after a second she reached out to take it, and Harry felt his pulse race.

"Are the muggles waiting for you?" Ron asked.

"There'll be through the barrier I imagine, so I better get going," He turned to Neville and Hermione "Well I better be off, but write and call me on the mirror, you never know we may be able to get together over the summer." Hermione beamed and Neville grinned his approval, Harry gave a small wave and made his way through the barrier.

Harry stepped through and scanned the crowds for the Dursely's he found them in seconds, it was hard not to with the bulging features of his uncle and Dudley. They didn't speak to him at all, though Dudley give him a smile and wink once they were in the back seat of the car. The journey to number four Privet Drive was smooth and quick, Harry wondered what would happen once they got to the house.

Aunt Petunia opened the door and the Dursley's strode inside, the moment that Harry was through the door Uncle Vernon turned on him.

"Now look here boy, we have made a decision, we will not have any of your freakishness here during the summer, your things are to be locked away, you will be normal… understand?" He snarled his face and neck colouring to a wonderful shade of purple.

Harry stepped back slightly under the booming voice of his uncle, discreetly putting his arms around his back so he could pull his wand.

"No, I don't think so, we had an agreement, and I expect you to abide by it."

Uncle Vernon stood tall and roared "You will do as I say in my house!"

As calmly as he could he answered "And I said no, how exactly do you plan to stop me?" Harry hated to admit but he was enjoying himself, enjoying the purple flush that crossed his uncle's face.

Harry saw Vernon flex his hands, "If you try and hurt me, you will regret it."

Vernon tensed and lunged at Harry, he whipped his wand around _Petrificus Totalus, _Uncle Vernon was stopped mid lunge, his arms and legs snapping to his sides, he fell down to the carpet and lay still, his eyes darting around in fear.

"What did you do?" Screeched Aunt Petunia.

"He is perfectly fine, it's called a body bind, I can remove it at any time, but I think he should remain like that for a while." Harry paused and then in a quiet voice continued "Know this, I won't be intimidated, I am a wizard, now I won't harm you or treat you the way I have been treated in this house, but I won't put up with any nonsense either." Petunia looked scared, then ashamed, Harry had said it all in a quiet yet firm voice. "So let's go back to how things were last summer and we'll all get along fine." Harry turned and made his way up the stairs; he stepped into his room and breathed a sigh of relief. He hadn't wanted to do that, but now that he'd done it he felt better, he knew his uncle would stay away.

Harry opened his window so Hedwig could fly in when she got there and reached into his bag just as someone knocked on his door, he opened it to find Dudley.

"Hi Dudley."

"Hi…" Dudley said quietly "Dad will be alright won't he?" He asked quicker, obviously concerned.

"Yeah he'll be fine; I just had to prove a point that's all." Dudley ducked his head, and Harry decided to offer an olive branch.

"So did you want to see inside my trunk?" He asked grinning; Dudley gave him a shocked expression.

"I didn't think you were serious about that…" He answered nervously.

"Yeah, but you must make me a promise, not to talk about what you see, and to never try to go in without me, there are defences you see, it er wouldn't be good." Dudley was already nodding again.

Harry reached back into his bag, pulled out his shrunken trunk, gripped the tiny handle and whispered _Expand…_

A moment later Harry placed it on the floor at the foot of the bed as it continued to return to its normal size, seconds after that he opened the fifth compartment. Dudley was amazed as he watched the front move out and the lid open, he stared over the lip, his eyes popped looking at the stairs.

"You haven't seen anything yet." Harry chuckled "Come on." He stepped into the truck and held his wand to the edge, so that Dudley could follow.

Dudley looked around in wonder at Harry's trunk apartment "This is amazing."

"Now you know why I stay in here." It was then that Harry reached into his jacket pulling out his mirror "Kandar…"

A moment later the call was answered "Hello Harry, you are home I take it?"

"Yes, please can you send the package through the floo, my address is Harry Potters Trunk."

"You will receive your package shortly Harry."

"Good, I have my cousin with me, so I'll talk to you again soon."

"Yes, because we are ready."

"Excellent, I'll talk to you soon my friend."

Harry turned to Dudley "In a moment a fire will appear, stay calm its normal… okay."

"Alright… who was that man?"

"That was Kandar, he's a goblin."

Dudleys eyes bulged "A Go..Goblin?" He stuttered.

"Yeah, he works for the wizarding bank." Suddenly a green fire flared from the fireplace and a large crate slid through.

Dudley had jumped back off the sofa "That's normal? Things coming through the fireplace?"

"Yeah, people can come through as well," Dudley gave him an amazed look, "I know my world seems scary and mad but once you get the hang of it, well… it sort of makes sense."

Harry took Dudley on a tour of the apartment, with each room he grew more amazed; he especially liked the bedroom and the duelling room.

"Can you show me more magic?" He asked excitedly as he had lost that nervous edge that he had in his voice before he'd entered the trunk.

Harry agreed, he knew he was showing off and that their conversation was oddly similar to the one they had after he had defeated Voldemort but he couldn't help himself. Harry waved his wand and wordlessly conjured his Patronus, Prongs trotted around the living room "You can touch him if you want." Slowly Dudley edged forward and tentatively stroked the edge of the stag's head, his hand disappearing into the mist.

"Wow." Harry released the spell.

"Want to fly for a minute?" He asked to a wide eyed Dudley who agreed in seconds, moment's later Dudley was floating around the room.

"This is brilliant." Harry let Dudley float while he retrieved two bottles of Butterbeer, he slowly let Dudley down and handed over a bottle.

"What's this?"

Harry explained about Butterbeer and other drinks of the wizarding world, it was then that Dudely surprised him completely.

"Harry, there's something I have been meaning to say… I am sorry for everything… I was wrong and I hope that you can forgive me."

"Blimey Dudley, what happened to you this year?"Harry was stunned at the change in his cousin.

Dudley flushed red but managed to answer "You were nice to me when you didn't have to be and being away from Mum and Dad helped, I am trying to change."

Harry took this in "Well from what I've seen, it's a good change," he took a breath and tried to let go of all his past feelings "I forgive you, but I don't forgive your parents, because it was them that turned you into a bully, because you were only following their lead." Dudley nodded his head and seemed to be relieved.

They sat drinking their butterbeers with Dudley questioning him about the magical world, Harry took his time explaining Quidditch, he even showed Dudley his broom, photo album and a giant stack of photos from the year. Dudley was amazed at every one, especially when they waved at him, but eventually their stomachs grumbled.

"Well I better go shopping if I want to eat, and let uncle Vernon up, that should be fun." Dudley laughed then surprised Harry again.

"Did you mean it when you said you'd take me shopping in Diagan Alley?"

"It's Diagon Alley, but yeah if you want," Harry paused and decided to take that next step "Dud like it or not you're my cousin, we're family, we should have been like brothers growing up, unfortunately that never happened, but there's no reason not to try now." The larger boy seemed stunned for a moment then flushed pink; he seemed unsure what to say so he simply nodded. Harry was amazed and oddly proud at the progress he'd made.

Harry made his way down the stairs, Aunt Petunia sat on the sofa staring at the still form of her husband, he had slap marks on his face and he was drenched in water. It appeared his aunt had tried to get him to move and failed. Harry was once again wearing his jacket, his bag slung over his shoulder. He pointed his wand at his uncle and released the spell, "I am going out, I will be back later." Uncle Vernon cowed on the floor. Harry walked to the shops at the end of Wisteria Walk and loaded up a shopping trolley, afterwards he walked to the end of the street, where the Indian takeaway was. He hadn't a curry in ages, and he had grown to enjoy them while living with Ginny in London during the Hogwarts holidays.

He returned to Privet Drive to find the door locked, he snorted and opened the door with his wand, he locked it again once he was inside. The Dursley's were in the kitchen eating their dinner; Harry went back into his trunk and ate himself. He found that Hedwig had returned with the evening edition of the daily prophet, he also found that she rather enjoyed mango chutney and small pieces of nann bread, after dinner he opened the package from Kandar with anticipation. He looked over the forty seven square marble tablets, each were two inches thick and heavy, inside the crate Harry found another crate filled with thirty small spiked bludgers, Harry grinned, _the death eaters wont like these at all.._. Harry took a few tablets and started carving intricate runes at the dinner table using his wand, each tablet took about twenty minutes, but he knew it would be worth it, at the same time he started writing on three large sheets of heavy parchment. He worked late into the night and it was gone two when he finally dragged himself into bed, he was asleep in moments to dreams of flying.

The next morning Harry once again called Kandar on his mirror.

"Good morning Harry."

"Good morning to you too, I take it you have news?"

"Yes, everything is set, the new printing press is set up and I have been told we can produce what you want, your newspaper will be popular I am sure."

Harry had an idea "Kandar how much to send the paper to every magical home in England and Ireland free of charge for next month?"

Kandar took a moment to do some calculations "Almost half a million Galleons."

"Do it and then promote the advising space, I am sure there are lots of shops that would take advantage of reaching every home, which should help offset the cost."

"Smart, I will see it done, this will also encourage readership as well."

"Yes that's why I suggested it, are we ready in America and Europe?"

"Yes, your paper will be international just like you wanted." Harry smiled, _Dumbledore was always after international co-operation, this will help and at the same time be a voice for truth._

"You will receive the first edition the day after tomorrow."

"Excellent, I'll contact you then if I have any other ideas."

The rest of the day Harry worked on the tablets; he also purchased a large map of Europe and set about marking the sites he required in order to cover the whole of the country. Harry sighed, it would take days to place them all and involve trips out of the country. That bought Harry to his next task, harnessing the power of his phoenix wand and the tears that ran through his veins. Concentrating hard while holding his wand he felt it heat up, his body enveloped by bright red fire, a moment later his body moved, the flames dissipated, he found himself outside his trunk in his bedroom at Privet Drive… _Excellent… not even anti-apparation jinxes will stop me now…_

Harry woke with the sun and the gentle squawking of Hedwig, they had a visitor, a handsome eagle owl that stood proud on the perch next to Hedwig, Harry spotted the rolled up newspaper in its claws. Harry took the paper from the owl just as another owl made its daily delivery of the Prophet. However Harry was interested in the new newspaper.

The Magical Times was everything that Harry had hoped for; it was modern, printed in full colour like modern muggle newspapers. It covered the news of wizards, goblins and muggles alike, though it was clear to always use the term non-magical, it was also an international paper carrying stories from America and Europe as well, the front page said it all.

_Welcome to your free copy of The Magical Times, a new international newspaper, for the next month a free copy will be delivered to every magical home in Great Britain. It is our hope that this newspaper will be honest and present current news from around the world, we will also be covering news from all sections of our society, including that of the Goblins and Non-Magicals, for we cannot be truly informed without knowledge of the world around us. _

Harry read the paper from cover to cover, he liked the daily story of bravery and courage, he also particularly liked a feature _This Week In History, _that highlighted achievements in their worlds, today's revolved around the discovery of dittany, the first non-magical passenger airplane and the opening of the first branch of Gringotts. He powered through the crossword, then checked the quidditch scores that ran alongside football league tables…_Its perfect. _Harry just finished reading when his mirror activated; he was surprised to see Ron.

"Oi mate… why haven't you written me back?" He demanded to know…_Obviously Dobby's handiwork._

Harry put on a shocked face "I haven't received anything; I was starting to think you'd forgotten me." He joked then laughed at the look on Ron's face.

"But I have sent you letters, so has Hermione and Neville."

"I swear I haven't received any."

"Something must be going on."

"I have no idea," Harry lied "tell you what for now let's stick to the mirrors, I miss looking at your ugly mug anyway." Ron rolled his eyes and mumbled something about a kettle and pot that Harry didn't quite hear.

"So how are things?"

"I am good, working hard."

"Whatever for? We have all summer for homework." He sounded positively outraged.

"Well I have lots to do, I am actually reading our fourth year books… you know you really should put a bit more effort in."

"Not you an all, it's all Hermione goes on about."

"She's not wrong you know, just a bit over enthusiastic, don't you want to be the best? To be able to wipe the floor with Malfoy," I hope he forgives me for this one day "To protect your family if the need ever arises."

"What do you mean?" He demanded suddenly startled.

"Well I fought Voldemort," Ron jerked badly, Harry rolled his eyes at his friend "he will try and come back again. If that ever happens, we need to be the best in order to stand up to him, I don't mean you have to be Percy or anything, just actually put some effort in."

Ron shook his head and grimaced "You know sometimes I don't know why you're my friend."

"Well I think it's because I throw great parties, and I constantly boost your ego by losing spectacularly at chess and you like being taller than me." Ron burst out laughing, and went red trying to catch his breath.

"I miss you, you know that."

"Yeah, so when I am getting an invite to stay?"

"Whenever you want, mum said it was okay."

"Great, I should be there the day after my birthday then." Ron then asked if Harry wanted his dad to collect him, which he declined saying that he'd get the knight bus. Ron seemed a little wide eyed at that, then again he had led a terribly sheltered life at the Burrow.

Harry made a point to talk to each of his friends on his mirror that night, the next few days were some of the busiest of his life, he started by packing his bag with the forty seven tablets and flame travelled to the first point on his map which happened to be in northern France. He found a field and using his wand he dug a hole three metres deep and placed the tablet at the bottom, he cast an activation charm, the tablet glowed bright white then faded. Harry refilled the earth and moved on to the next point in Belgium, then the Netherlands followed by Denmark, Norway and Ireland, at the end of the day he was shattered but he had placed over half of the tablets.

Dudley still made visits to Harry's room, he had told him that his parents had forbidden him talking to him, but he didn't care, once Harry was down to his last few tablets, he asked his cousin if he'd like to join him.

"What are you doing exactly?"

Harry lied, no one could know his true purpose, not yet "It's an experiment I am working on for school, it shouldn't take too long, then we can go to Diagon Alley afterwards, I believe I still owe you that ice cream." That earned him a huge smile, which was promptly wiped off when Harry told him that they would be travelling by fire.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Dudley asked after Harry explained they would be covered in flames, Harry had made a point of trying to explain things to his cousin so that he wouldn't be afraid when he saw amazing things.

"It's perfectly safe; I made nearly thirty fire trips the other day." Harry took out his wand "Just don't let go of my arm and don't freak out."

Dudley nodded firmly and said in a very serious manner "I won't." He took hold of Harry's arm and gripped tightly.

"You might want to close your eyes, it will probably help." Dudley did just that, he felt a rush of warmth wash over him and he staggered slightly at the change of footing.

"Where are we?" He asked as he looked out over the sea.

"Just south of Penzance, right on the edge of the country."

"Wicked, and you can go anywhere, whenever you want?" He said in awe of his cousin, a look crossed his face and Harry wondered if he thought I might leave him stranded next to a beach.

"Pretty much, but it's a secret," He knew that he had to come up with a story or Dudley could end up telling one of his friends if they ever met "Do you remember when Hagrid said I was famous?" Harry asked as he cut deep into the earth with his wand, Dudley nodded "There's nothing about that night I'll ever forget."

"Well I am not just famous, I am really famous, the headmaster at my school thought I should be able to do this just in case I ever ran into trouble. You see you're not normally allowed to do this until you're seventeen, so I need you to keep this a secret." Dudley looked a little proud at this…_My relationship with him this time is really changing him… I wonder if I can help with his weight? _

Harry placed the tablet and cast another activation charm, again it glowed then he refilled the hole with earth.

That day before lunch they placed the rest of Harry's tablets, they visited Holyhead, Scarborough, Aberdeen, Galway, The Isle of Mann, Eastbourne and Jersey before heading back to Privet Drive.

Dudley agreed to tell Aunt Petunia he was having lunch with one of his friends, he waited at the underpass that in the other timeline Harry had fought dementors. A few minutes later Harry flame travelled there. Dudley instantly grabbed his arm and Harry jumped them near Charing Cross Road in to an alley, he made a point of looking around, no one had seen them. He reached into his bag, pulled out his black cap and to Dudley's amazement Harry changed his eye colour to blue.

"Now remember what I said, if you see something amazing don't freak out, if we run into trouble just grab me and I'll get us out."

Dudley looked at him nervously "Do you think we will run into trouble?"

"No, but its best to be prepared, and please don't leave my sight, in fact stay within arm's reach the whole time." Dudley nodded seriously and they crossed the road.

"I don't see a pub."

Harry explained that the Leaky Cauldron couldn't be seen by non-magicals and that Dudley should touch his arm, to Dudley a door suddenly appeared, this was how muggleborns led their parents inside. They stepped into the pub, Harry saw Tom look up, but Harry just pulled his wand and led Dudley though to the back, "Watch this, its bloody cool." He tapped the bricks in the right order, a moment later the archway to Diagon Alley appeared.

"You're right…bloody cool, if I hadn't seen it myself…"

"I know, that's why you should never tell anyone else, you'd look like a crazy person and end up in a rubber room."

Harry didn't really want to spend all day in the alley and there was no way he could take Dudley around the shops, all they really came for was to visit Fortescues Ice Cream Parlour. They sat outside in the sunshine, Dudley had wanted an ice cream first, but Harry insisted on a proper lunch with an ice cream milkshake then they would have the biggest sundaes they could find, Dudley immediately agreed and told Harry he would pay for it with his pocket money.

Harry reached into his money bag and withdrew a Galleon "We have our own money," He passed over the coin "we don't use paper money at all, don't worry about it, this one is on me." It was then that Harry had a good look around and realised that more than a few people were reading the Magical Times while eating their lunch, he looked down the alley and saw one of the stalls that was selling the paper, that days headline in big black bold letters CORRUPTION AT THE MINISTRY? YOU DECIDE.. on an advertising board. _Fudge must be steaming already…_

It was only a few days until his birthday, but Harry still had things to do, things he wouldn't be able to do while at the Weasley's. He slipped out of the house in the dead of night and flame travelled to the graveyard in Little Hangleton, the final resting place of Tom Riddle Senior, Voldemort's muggle father. For a fleeting moment Harry considered destroying the bones that lay in the ground, but he quickly wiped that thought from his mind, he had to allow Voldemort to return, so that he could finally rid the world of him. Quickly and quietly he dug three shallow pits using his wand and laid ten of his lethal spiked bludgers within each pit, once activated they would attack anyone over the age of twenty. Harry had also added another stone to his goblin made necklace that would protect him from the bludgers, just in case. It was his hope that they would keep the death eaters busy while he was fighting Voldemort, and serve as a major distraction for him as well. He covered them with earth and created a light muggle repelling charm so that they wouldn't be dug up.

Two days later his Aunt Petunia came and knocked on his door, he answered after climbing out of his trunk.

"Hello, what can I do for you?" He asked trying to be nice and as civil as possible.

"Erm…Vernon wants to have some clients over for dinner, I thought I should ask you first."

Harry was a bit shocked…_They must be really afraid of me…oh well.._

"Aunt Petunia, I meant what I said about trying to get along, if you want to have people over that's your choice, but I'll make it easy on you, I'll be leaving on the morning of my birthday, you won't see me again until next year." His Aunt took this in nodded and walked off in a bit of a daze, _Uncle Vernon's just a bloody coward…imagine sending his wife to ask a simple question…_

Harry decided on a small parting gift for the Dursely's and for Dudley, in about two minutes he walked around the house with his wand cleaning and or repairing everything in sight. Harry also repaired a crystal vase that Dudley had broken by accident that Petunia was rather fond of, he walked around their car and took care of a few scratches that Vernon had accrued. Aunt Petunia actually seemed very pleased, whereas his Uncle looked like he would scream at him at any moment; it was then that Harry dragged Dudley into his room.

"I want you to have this." He handed over a small mirror.

"Thanks." Dudley mumbled a bit unsure then voiced his question "Is it just a mirror?"

Harry laughed "You're getting good Dud… you're right it's not just a mirror, it's very similar to a phone." Harry reached into his jacket for his own mirror "Dudley Dursley." He said clearly, Dudley almost dropped his mirror when it started to vibrate and ring.

"Just say accept call." Which Dudley did and he was greeted by Harry's face in the mirror.

"Wow…"

"I know, bloody cool, I wanted you to have one so that you can always get hold of me, we can use these instead of letters, it might make it easier on you with your parents."

"What if it breaks?" He asked concerned knowing his track record.

Harry just grinned; he'd already thought of that for all his friends "Throw the mirror at the wall as hard as you can." Dudley seemed a bit unsure but did as he was asked, the communication mirror bounced off the wall and landed on the floor.

"It's protected so it's nearly indestructible." Harry reached into his bag and pulled out the last of his chocolate frogs and peppermint toads "Here I know you like them."

"Thanks, but I am... er.. trying to watch my weight." Dudley mumbled going red, _it's amazing the change in him… I'll help. _

"When I get back to school, I'll have a word with the school nurse, she may be able to help, I can't promise anything but I'll try."

Dudley looked up suddenly "You'd do that?" he said astonished.

"Remember what I said about your parents making you what you are?"

"Yeah…"

"I want to help reverse the damage and there's no reason you can't be a big guy and still fit, and I am sure that will help with the ladies." _Damn now he's going red…still that just proves were more alike than different… _

Harry smiled "I'll tell you what… as an incentive… get your weight down and I'll take you to a quidditch game, it's our sport, played on broomsticks, trust me you'll love it." Dudley's eyes went wide and he nodded vigorously, Harry suppressed a snigger at his wobbling chin.

Harry woke early on the morning of his twelfth birthday, he fielded calls on his mirror from all his friends and promised that he'd see them soon and asked them to hang on to any gifts as for some reason he still couldn't get owl post though he was still getting the newspapers. After making himself breakfast consisting of bacon sandwiches and ice cold pumpkin juice followed by coffee he tidied up his room, shrunk his trunk, sent Hedwig to find him at The Leaky Cauldron and went to say goodbye to the Dursely's.

"Well I am off… I'll see you next year; I hope things go well with the Masons."

Petunia looked startled "I never told you their name, how do you know?" _Bugger…I knew that I'd slip up sometime, still its better here than at Hogwarts..._

"I am wizard." Harry said simply as if that explained everything leaving his aunt and uncle with a dumbfounded look; he nodded to Dudley who followed him out into the hallway.

"Stay in touch with your mirror, and look out for the owl near Christmas." Harry whispered just before flame travelling to the alley near Charing Cross Road.

Harry walked down the street determined to do something about his hair.

In the previous timeline after much experimentation Harry had discovered a haircut that worked for him and that was short as opposed to long and messy as he'd had his hair for years, but that was mostly to cover his scar. He'd found that as long as it looked okay and he was happy with it, his personal magic wouldn't interfere and suddenly re-grow his hair, after ten minutes of searching he found what he was looking for, a muggle hair dressers.

"What can I do for you young man?" Asked the curvy blonde as he walked in, his face instantly flushed at the thoughts that ran through his head… _Damn hormones…._

Harry managed a grin and pointed to his hair "As you can see I need a cut." She led him over to a barber who was quiet and simply asked what he wanted, Harry explained. Twenty minutes later and he looked like a different boy, his hair short in a Romanesque cut, he also purchased some of the minty smelling wax and shampoo that the barber used as he liked it and it seemed to be able to tame his hair. Once he paid and left the shop Harry donned his cap, changed his eye colour and heading towards the Cauldron, with a spring in his step.

Harry never saw Dobby but that didn't mean that the house elf wasn't watching him, he had followed him from Privet Drive to Diagon Alley where Harry browsed the shops looking for anything useful. He was particularly interested in finding a birthday present for Ron and Ginny, then with a smile; he thought of the perfect gift, he dashed to Olivanders. He walked out ten minutes later with four ornate envelopes and a grin on his face. _Ron would freak…_

That night he stayed at The Leaky Cauldron and was in bed reading when he heard a loud crack… Harry couldn't resist "Hello Dobby."

The small elf's huge eyes bulged "Harry Potter… Harry Potter knows Dobby's name." Dobby gasped.

"I do, I take it you're here to warm me about the Malfoys and the Chamber of Secrets?" He asked with a grin.

"I am… how is it that Harry Potter knows…?" The elf said in wonder and amazement.

"I am a very powerful wizard," He grinned "which is why I know you have been keeping my post, can I have it please?" Harry held out his hand, but Dobby didn't hand it over.

"Dobby had hoped that by keeping Harry Potter's post he wouldn't want to return to Hogwarts." He squeaked, while slowly pulling on his ears.

"Dobby please sit down and let me explain something." Harry realised too late what he'd said.

"Dobby has never…never been asked to sit down…like an equal." Harry cut him off, before he could go too far.

"Dobby, please listen to me, while you are here you are forbidden to punish yourself, you understand?" The nodded flapping his droopy ears and gave Harry a loving look…_I guess he was always going to act like that. _Harry patted the corner of the bed and motioned for the elf to sit, which after a moment he did.

"Dobby I have to go back to Hogwarts, it's my home, but more than that, I am the only one that can protect the students."

"But Hogwarts is not safe." He wailed "Harry Potter could die, then all hope would be lost."

"Can I trust you with a secret?" The elf nodded enthusiastically.

"I already know what monster resides in the chamber, I have already taken steps so that I can kill it, I know all about Tom Riddle and the diary, you should also know that if I can manage it, I will free you as well."

Giant tears started to leak from the elf's eyes "Dobby has hoped for such a thing for so long, but how?"

"Please trust me, you don't know it, but I owe you more than I can say." Harry looked directly into Dobby's eyes, hoping that the small elf would listen.

Dobby seemed to come to a decision and he handed over the small pile of letters, "Dobby wishes Harry Potter luck and for him to know that if he ever needs anything he should call Dobby." He left with a loud crack. _That went better than I thought, I wonder if he'll still try and seal the barrier? Or there was that bludger as well…I mustn't forget about that… _

Harry skipped breakfast knowing that he would be fed more than he could eat at the Burrow, he paid his bill to Tom and quickly left going into muggle London, he found the alley he used for apparating and flamed to the village of Ottery St Catchpole. It was still early, birds sang and he saw that the local muggle milk man was still making his rounds as he started his walk towards the house he considered his second home, he concocted a story in his head in case he was asked how he'd gotten there and then enjoyed his walk. The Burrow would look very different in the future, once all the Weasley's started to marry and produce grandchildren Molly had insisted on expanding the house, Ron and George actually built proper quidditch goals and a large greenhouse had been added, a wave of nostalgia washed over him as the crooked house came into view.

Harry walked up the path and knocked on the backdoor smiling at the rusty cauldron and smattering of old wellington boots by the door, he could hear voices and assumed that they were still having breakfast, a moment later and the door was pulled open by Mr Weasley.

"Erm hello…" Harry hadn't met the man yet in this timeline and he looked very different with his new haircut, but his scar was very visible now.

"Hello, you must be Mr Weasley, I am Harry Potter." His eyes bulged then in moments he was squeezed aside by Ron, Fred and George.

"You made it!" Ron exclaimed in glee, "I like the new look."

Harry was ushered into the kitchen by the boys and properly introduced to Mr Weasley, in seconds he was sat at the table and being offered bacon, eggs, mushrooms and a small pile of sausages.

"I am glad I skipped breakfast this morning, this looks amazing." Mrs Weasley gave him a beaming smile. As soon as Harry started eating Ron dashed upstairs and was back quickly carrying a small pile of packages.

"Hermione's on holiday until later in the week so she sent her gift here, so did the others."

"Why not send them direct to Harry?" Percy asked frowning.

"For some reason owls are having trouble getting through, I think it might be the wards around the house, but it's not a problem." He took the first parcel off Ron and opened it between bites of excellent sausage; it turned out this one was actually from Ron, the Puddlemere United and The Chundley Cannons qudditch jerseys, "Thanks mate, these are excellent."

"I know you sleep in those jerseys you have, so I thought you should have some more, better teams than the Harpies anyway."

The next present was a book from Hermione; it carried detailed photos of all the current quidditch techniques and plays for distracting the other seekers.

Harry also received a joke book from Dean, _1001 Dirty Jokes. _An elegant bottle of hangover potion from Seamus, _that boy is obsessed with booze… _A large box of rock cakes from Hagrid, that Harry knew that he'd never eat, _I really should tell him…_ A small bag of fireworks from the twins "Just something we have been working on." Fred admitted _were they working on their joke shop ideas this far back? _Harry wondered. His last present came from Percy which did surprise Harry; the fact that it was a book did not, OWL and NEWT exam questions and how to get the best scores. "Brilliant Percy thanks a lot." This earning him stunned looks from all the rest of the younger Weasley's even a very red faced Ginny who was sitting at the end of the table. "What? I take my classes seriously." Harry defended.

"Don't get him started." Ron groaned.

Mrs Weasley looked a bit put out when Harry said that he'd sleep in his trunk, then Ron explained exactly what that meant. Harry ended up giving a tour, Mr Weasley seemed particularly interested in some of the clearly muggle things that Harry had in his apartment, he also asked about his vault as he had never seen one in a trunk before. Harry side stepped the question explaining that he'd not actually used it yet. In the end the trunk was placed in Ron's room, who was allowed to sleep inside with Harry, Ron also made him promise that he could use the bathroom instead of having to wait for the one Weasley bathroom.

The weather was perfect for flying and the following week Harry played as many games of Quidditch as he could, he returned Ginny's shy smiles and even went swimming in the river that lanced across the back field of the property. Finally the day arrived that he'd been waiting for, they were sent their Hogwarts letters and they were going to Diagon Alley to meet Neville and Hermione as well as do their Hogwarts shopping. However first Harry had some gifts to give, at breakfast that morning he stood up and cleared his throat.

"Erm, I want to thank you all for making me feel welcome," he passed over an envelope each to Ron and Ginny "This is Ron's birthday present, sorry its late, problems with the post, and Ginny's… Ron mentioned it was in the summer." Going red at the looks he was given he promptly sat down while they opened their envelopes.

Ginny gasped "A new wand and holster?" She mumbled.

"What's that?" Mrs Weasley asked.

"Harry I already have a wand…" Ron muttered, he was going red around his ears and neck.

"I know, but Mr Olivander told me that it's better to have a wand that choose you, now you'll have a back up wand like I do."

Mr and Mrs Weasley thanked him, as they really couldn't turn down birthday gifts, no matter if they thought it was a bit extravagant.

Just before they left using the floo "Mr Weasley could you cast an impervious charm on me please?"

"I can… though I wonder why?"

"That way all the soot and ash doesn't stick." All the Weasleys looked a little shocked at that.

"Why didn't I ever think of that?" Hissed Percy dumbfounded.

This time Harry managed to make it to the Leaky Cauldron without the detour to Knockturn Alley, and they soon ran into Neville and Hermione. Harry gulped when he saw Augusta Longbottom, even now after all Harry's years she still seemed intimidating. She didn't look pleased when Harry handed over another two envelopes containing vouchers for a new wand and holsters, he then had to explain quietly to Neville that he might do better with a wand that chose him and that he could still use his dads old wand as a backup. Neville obviously didn't know anything about wandlore, "You mean all the trouble I've had in Charms and Transfiguration could just be down to the wand?" He asked almost shouting, Harry answered truthfully.

"It's possible." Neville rounded on his grandmother, "Did you know that Gran? About the wand choosing the wizard and it being so much harder with someone else's wand?" he demanded to know with a hurt look on his face.

"Neville your father's wand is a perfectly capable wand, though I do seem to remember something about it when I purchased my wand." Neville gaped at her and a dark look crossed his face, he noticed a similar look from Ron and Ginny, Harry knew that Ron used Charlie's old wand, and that Ginny would have been destined for her grandmothers if Harry hadn't gotten the gift vouchers.

Two hours later after buying new robes, wands and resupplying their potions kits they walked into Flourish and Blotts, just like the last time Gilderoy Lockhart was signing autographs for his new book _Magical Me… _and having photos taken for the Daily Prophet.

"It can't be… Harry Potter." The man exclaimed to the crowd, he tried to grab Harry's collar, "You and me are worth the front page." However Harry was having none of it, he stamped down hard on the man's right shoe and pulled his wand in front of the whole crowd.

"Touch me again and you lose a hand." He snarled, the crowd went silent and Harry had a perverse image of an old western movie, where the town waited for the gunfighters to shoot each other.

"Don't be like that Harry." Lockhart whined with pleading eyes but he backed off.

"To you my name is Mr Potter, now leave me alone or I promise that you'll regret it," He turned to the photographer "if my photo appears in the paper without my approval expect legal action from my solicitors." The photographer nodded and lowered his camera; the quiet crowd slowly started whispering between them.

"Harry you really shouldn't have." Hermione scolded "He's a very famous wizard."

"But it remains to been seen if he's actually any good, and judging by the fact he almost wet himself I doubt it." Harry turned and walked over to the counter to the manager, he had a quiet word. It was then that Draco and Lucius Malfoy made an appearance.

"Ah Harry Potter, can't even go into a book shop without it making the front page." Draco drawled.

"He didn't ask for any of that." Ginny hissed back.

"Potter… you got yourself a girlfriend." He said with glee.

"Jealous Draco?" Harry asked and couldn't help himself "Still after what I have heard about you, you might be jealous of Ginny and not me. I am really sorry Draco but I like witches not wizards, though I respect and support your life style." Harry finished with an evil smirk, a series of gasps could be heard from behind him, he knew that Ron, Ginny, Fred and George had heard.

"You..Bastard." Malfoy snarled, but was held back by his father's hand on his shoulder.

"Play nicely Draco…" He took a step in front of his son "so this is Harry Potter."

"Yes, that's me Mr Malfoy." He made a point of staring at his scar, then at his friends, as Mr Weasley came up from behind.

"Let me guess, red hair, vacant expression, you must be the Weasleys."

"Hello Lucius." Mr Weasley said politely.

"I do hope they are paying you well Arthur, all those extra raids." He grabbed for Ginny's used copy of the Beginners Guide to Transfiguration "Obviously not," he said after examining to book, Harry's eyes never left his hands, he saw the dairy slipped behind it as he dumped it back into Ginny's cauldron.

"There's no need to be insulting Mr Malfoy," Harry said taking charge, he didn't want a fight if he could help it "Though now I see where Draco gets his manners, it's a shame, we could have been friends once, that would have been so much better politically don't you think? As opposed to enemies." The older Malfoy surveyed him and saw that he was still carrying his wand in his hand "I think you and Draco should leave before either of you say something you will regret. I am sure you've heard about my temper, you wouldn't want to end up like Voldemort or Quirell for that matter now would you?"

His eyes narrowed, he grabbed for Draco and they stormed out of the shop.

Harry heard Ron behind him "That was brilliant, you're bloody mental you know that right?"

"Ron if I can stand up to trolls, and a mad professor with Voldemort sticking out of the back of his head, I can definitely stand up to that idiot," He turned to Ginny with a smile "Now please Miss Weasley allow me the honour of carrying your bags?" Ginny went bright red, giggled but handed over her bags with a smile; Harry went with Mr Weasley to the counter.

"I am not sure you should have done that Harry, he can be a dangerous man."

Harry grinned up at the tall man "So am I Mr Weasley, now I didn't say anything to the others, but I wanted to thank you for your hospitality." Harry waved to the five piles of brand new books sitting on the counter; he handed over the battered used books to be returned to the shelves while the diary was slipped into his bag.

"Harry I can't accept."

"Course you can, I have lived with you for over a week, I hope to stay at the Burrow until we go back to school. I am eating your food and drinking your drinks, it's only right, and to be honest I won't take no for an answer." Mr Weasley knew a losing battle when he saw it; Harry just grinned and reached into his money bag to extract the needed coins.

Later that night Harry sat in his trunk writing a letter to Dumbledore.

_Dear Professor Dumbledore. _

_I have critical information, its urgent that we meet, please can I come to Hogwarts at 10am tomorrow? I promise what I have to say will astound you. I await your reply. _

_Harry Potter_

Harry ran his hand lovingly around Hedwig's head and whispered "Please take this to Professor Dumbledore as fast as possible." Moments later Hedwig flew away…_Everything is about to change… _Harry hoped like hell that he was doing the right thing as he glanced at the table where the diary horcrux he had retrieved lay.


	13. Chapter 13: Amazing Events

Amazing Events

When Harry woke the next morning Hedwig had already returned with Dumbledore's reply, he scrambled to open it, hoping that Dumbledore would meet with him.

_Dear Harry, _

_I look forward to seeing you; I will be in my office. _

_Albus Dumbledore. _

_P.S I enjoy Blood Lolly's..._

Excellent, Harry checked his watch he only had an hour, he rushed to the bathroom, washed, dressed and started breakfast with the Weasley's when he brought up his meeting.

"Just to let you know, I have to meet Professor Dumbledore this morning."

"Oh, it's a bit short notice Harry, I am not sure I can escort you and Arthur is already at work." She fussed.

It was one of the things he loved about Mrs Weasley and disliked at the same time, she could be quiet smothering towards children, her own and others alike because she worried about them.

Harry laughed "I really don't need an escort, I am twelve, I will be perfectly fine." This seemed to fluster her even more, but she said nothing, Harry finished his breakfast, he thanked her for the amazing food and collected his trunk saying that he would need it later.

Harry slid across the floor of The Three Broomsticks; _I really hate floo travel… _He stepped outside the pub, made sure that he wasn't covered in soot and flame travelled to Diagon Alley, he wanted to collect the roosters before he did anything. Ten minutes later Harry flame travelled to the main doors of Hogwarts with a large cage, he knocked on the doors, a minute later Mr Filch answered.

"Oh it's you is it? The headmaster said you'd be here today."

"Hello Mr Filtch, having a good summer?" The man grumbled and motioned for him to come in, he walked off leaving Harry alone. He raced up the stairs to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom and dropped off the cage with the roosters before heading to Dumbledore's office.

He made it to the gargoyle guardian "Blood Lolly's." He made his way up the stairs, took a big breath to steel himself for what he was about to do and knocked.

"Come in Harry." Came the reply through the door.

"Good morning Professor thank you for seeing me."

Harry sat down and looked across the desk.

"I hope you're summer is going well? I hear you are spending time with the Weasleys, I like the new hair cut by the way, you look very handsome." Dumbledore paused now that the pleasantries were out of the way. "So what is it you wished to discuss Harry, your letter said that it was critical."

"Indeed it is sir, I have much to tell you, I warn you everything I say is true, but I doubt you'll believe me, all that I ask that you hear me out." Dumbledore's features formed a frown for a moment.

"I promise I'll hear you, but whatever it is, surely it cannot be that bad?" He smiled not quite getting the gravity of the situation yet, Harry took a big breath.

"Sir, I have lied to you from the first moment I entered the magical world…" Harry paused; Dumbledore looked startled "I am Harry Potter, but I am not the Harry Potter you think I am, I died when I was almost one hundred and twelve, I was sent back in time." Dumbledore paled, Harry noticed he gripped his wand tightly.

"There's no need for your wand sir, as far as I am concerned you were my mentor, my headmaster and my friend… see I said you wouldn't believe me," Harry smiled "But I assure you it is true and I can prove it."

"How is this possible?" Dumbledore mumbled clearly astounded at the possibility.

"I died a natural death, in bed, with my wife at my side, I then found myself in the company of death, he offered me a chance to go back and stop Voldemort."

Dumbledore leaned back in his chair and appeared to age before his eyes "So he does come back?" He said it in barely a whisper but Harry heard every word.

"Yes sir, at the end of my fourth year, however this time if my plans go well he will die that night as well." Harry reached into his bag and pulled out the diary and laid it on the desk.

"What is this Harry?"

"Just one of Voldemort's horcruxes." He stated simply, Dumbledore pulled his hand back before he could touch the book.

"Horcruxes… as in plural?"

"Yes, he made several, I have much to tell you and by the end of today, we can destroy two of them, as well as a basilisk." At this point Dumbledore gripped the edge of his desk.

"A basilisk?"

"Yes in the chamber of secrets, hopefully we can clear Hagrid's name as well." Harry rather enjoyed the looks on Dumbledore's face; it was a strange feeling being the one with all the knowledge.

Harry reached into his bag again and pulled out an envelope and passed it across.

"Please only open that upon my death," This startled the professor even more "as the Americans say I am covering my bases and making back up plans, a skill I learnt from you sir."

"I must admit this is difficult to believe."

"Then perhaps some proof," Dumbledore sat still waiting for Harry "Arabella Figg is a squib that you asked you keep an eye on me, you are the leader of the order of the phoenix, other members include mad eye moody, who's favourite saying is constant vigilance, the Weasleys and Aberforth your estranged brother. You once had a relationship with Gellert Grindelwald, and Professor Snape is completely loyal because he was in love with my mother from the time they were young children. He feels responsible for her death and has vowed to protect me as her son."

Dumbledore was taken aback, and looked apprehensive when Harry pulled his wand, without a word he conjured his patronus "I highly doubt a second year could conjure a corporal patronus non-verbally." Harry grinned.

"Impressive."

"You haven't seen my animagus form yet." Harry chuckled, Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

"I must say this does explain a few things about you Harry." His eyes shimmering in merriment.

This earned a chuckle from Harry "I am sure it does Professor after all I have been making some changes, hopefully for the better."

"I think that when we are alone perhaps you should call me Albus, after all you are older than you look."

"Thank you, I only regret not talking to you earlier, but I couldn't take the chance, you see I had to ensure that things stayed the same so I could intercept the diary."

"Ah… yes, perhaps you should start at the beginning."

"Okay… Albus," He grinned "In my previous timeline, I stopped Voldemort my first year just like this one, though the stone was destroyed, my second year this diary was given to Ginny Weasley by Lucius Malfoy, it possessed her and she set a basilisk on the students. It's a miracle no one was killed, they were only petrified through sheer luck, I discovered the chamber of secrets, killed the Basilisk and destroyed the diary, saving Ginny. My third year Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban, I discovered that he was my godfather and that he was completely innocent."

"He's innocent, but the evidence…"

"What evidence?" Harry hissed "He was never even given a trial, two minutes under veritaserum and the truth would have come to light, Peter Pettigrew was my parent's secret keeper and a death eater. He framed Sirius for the betrayal of my parents and his murder; he fled at the end of that year. I know where he is right now but I can't do anything yet. My fourth year I was the fourth triwizard champion after Barty Couch Junior placed my name in the goblet of fire, that led to Voldemort's resurrection," Dumbledore had gone paler and paler with each revelation "in my fifth year we mostly battled the ministry in convincing people that he had returned. My sixth year I had private lessons with you, we searched for the Horcruxes together, you died at the end of that year. I left Hogwarts after that and hunted down the rest, it finally ended in a huge battle here at Hogwarts, there's a lot more... details but they are the highlights."

"You are aware that if you make too many changes then you're future knowledge will be useless?"

"Yes, that's why I haven't already gone after Pettigrew or brought about Sirius's release."

Dumbledore grimaced "But you have made other changes?"

Harry nodded "Yes, I have helped my friends be better students, I have started two companies, one of which is the Magical Times newspaper. I wanted a voice of truth as opposed to the puppet that the daily prophet had become. I have also started making preparations for my duel with Tom and preparations in case he somehow escapes and the war starts."

Harry stood "Albus… you are the only person I have told, no one else can know, you see there is far more at stake than just Voldemort."

"Another Dark Lord."

"No, in the end wizards became our own worst enemy, I will explain everything, but for now we have a job to do, please can you come with me? But first we will need the sword of Gryffindor." He raised his wand again and summoned the sorting hat to the Headmasters desk.

"Hello again Mr Potter, making friends I see."

"Did you expect me to do it all myself?" Harry asked amused.

"No, but I didn't expect you to tell the Headmaster, you have impressed me Mr Potter, he can help you."

"I know, I am not a naive schoolboy even if I look like one... so how about it? I need that sword to help destroy a terrible evil; will you present it to me?"

"It doesn't work like that Mr Potter; I need to rest upon your head to ensure you are worthy first."

"Oh... okay." He plucked up the hat and carefully placed it on his head.

"_Please don't just drop the sword on my he..." _Harry's thoughts turned swearing as the heavy handle of the sword impacted his skull."

"Bugger it!" He whipped off the hat and clutched at the sword "I was just asking you not to do that!"

"Well you could have asked that before you put me on your head." The sorting hat replied, Harry could have sworn that the raggedy hat was smiling.

Dumbledore stood; still trying to take in what he had just seen, the sword had been lost for centuries; he cleared his throat "So where are we going?" He asked jovially.

Harry grinned, "To Moaning Myrtle's bathroom." He laughed at the look on his headmasters face.

"Harry I can see having you around will be an experience."

"Albus, you haven't seen nothing yet, trust me when I say Tom is going to get his backside handed to him." This brought an amused and hopeful look across the older man's face. Harry handed him the sword and motioned that they should go.

Harry led the way with Dumbledore peppering him with questions, which he answered as best he could, when they were in the corridor that led to the bathroom he asked.

"Wouldn't it be wise Harry to have roosters if we are facing a basilisk?"

Harry just grinned and opened the door revealing the roosters he had placed their earlier, "I stand corrected." He laughed.

Harry walked up to tap with the snake embossed on the metal, he concentrated for a second "_OPEN." _He whispered in parseltongue, to a shocked Dumbledore.

"Don't worry, I never become a dark wizard, it's just a little gift from Tom, if I had gone evil Ginny would have strung me up by my privates."

"Ginny Weasley becomes you're wife?" Harry only nodded.

The floor opened to reveal the entrance, Dumbledore peered down.

"How are we getting down?"

"Well the first time I killed the basilisk me and Ron just jumped, but I think we should take my broom instead." Harry reached into his bag and pulled his broom out."

"A truly excellent bag."

Harry grinned "You know you should really put this on the suggested equipment list for Hogwarts students, can I have the sword?" Dumbledore passed over the sword, it went in the bag, Harry mounted the broom, Dumbledore climbed on after him, he slung one arm around Harry and took hold of the rooster cage. "Ready?" Harry asked.

"As I'll ever be."

Harry kicked off the broom and mindful that Dumbledore was well over a hundred slowly made their decent into the bowels of Hogwarts, once they landed Harry replaced the broom in his bag. They started walking in the direction of the chamber crushing the bones of rats and other small animals with each step. He saw the long snake skin, Dumbledore gave a sharp intake of breath when he saw the size and realised that the snake they would be going after would be bigger now. They came to the sealed entrance to the chamber of secrets "I'll open the chamber; you make the rooster crow as soon as I do, in case the snake is loose inside." Dumbledore gave a determined nod, Harry once again used Parseltongue to open the chamber, the roosters crowed instantly, but the chamber was empty.

Harry had a flashback of Ginny unconscious on the stone floor, and of himself stabbing the basilisk with the sword, Harry led them across the chamber, their backs to the wall next to the giant stone face of Slytherin.

"I am going to try and bring the snake out, be ready, then close your eyes." Dumbledore nodded again, not trusting himself to speak.

"_Speak to me Slytherin…Greatest of the Hogwarts four…"_ He would never forget that phrase as long as he lived, the stone mouth started to open and Harry distinctly heard a hiss _"Master…"_

The basilisk started to slither out, Dumbledore jabbed his wand at the roosters, they crowed instantly, they both closed their eyes, Harry heard a hissing scream and then a powerful thump on the floor, the roosters gave one more crow.

"It's done."

Dumbledore breathed a sigh of relief, if anyone had told him what would happen during Harry's visit he would have called them mad and probably called St Mungo's, but here he was, following an older Harry in a young body who seemed to have all the answers. Who seemed to be the answer to his prayers, but he also knew that this Harry was an uncertainty, he had lived through grave times and that can affect people. "That went better than I thought." Harry sighed, he pulled out the sword of Gryffindor and handed it over, he then pulled his own sword, that he had dubbed the sword of Potter.

"Is that a goblin made sword?" Dumbledore asked in awe.

"Yes, I ordered it during my first trip to Diagon Alley, I thought we should both have an easy way of destroying the horcruxes," Dumbledore frowned not understanding "you are aware that goblin steel takes on the power of curses and poisons making the steel stronger and more deadly, basilisk venom is by far the easiest and safest way to destroy a horcrux. I don't recommend fiend fire at all."

"Yes that can be difficult to control."

Harry led Dumbledore over to the dead snake, its giant mouth already open, its fangs glistening with venom, he took his sword and ran the blade along the fang, venom coated the blade, he motioned for Dumbledore to do the same. He reached into his bag and flung the diary down on the ground, then he pulled his hidden blade from his belt as Dumbledore finished with the sword of Gryffindor, he ran his small knife against the fang.

"Would you like to do the honours Albus?" Harry asked, Professor Dumbledore didn't hesitate, he stabbed the diary and ink spurted up, Harry took his own sword and followed up with a stab of his own, there was an echoing scream and the horcrux was destroyed.

"We should return later and harvest this snake, it can help pay for some of the things I have planed."

"I am sure something can be arranged."

Harry cast the Augamenti charm non-verbally to wash off their swords and his knife otherwise the venom would end up destroying his belt and bag. The swords were put back in the bag, Harry picked up the diary, which went back into the bag as well, he still had Dobby to save, and he would need it later. Together they walked out, Harry closed the chamber, then pointed his wand at the long snake skin which promptly rolled into a tight bundle, Harry collected it and that too went into the bag, his broom removed. Slowly they made their way up the long passageway until re-emerging in the bathroom, Harry thought he saw Myrtle peeking out from behind a cubicle but she said nothing, he reclosed the entrance and together they left.

"Now let's get the other one." Harry told the headmaster "It's here in the room of requirement."

"The room of requirement?"

"Yeah, it's a special room on the seventh floor, it only appears when the seeker has a need, I trained Dumbledore's army there my fifth year."

"Dumbledore's Army?" The headmaster chuckled, clearly amused.

"The ministry was interfering at Hogwarts, we had this horrible teacher Dolores Umbridge, well we weren't leaning anything at all, so I er... basically ended up teaching defence against the dark arts that year. The DA went on to help defend Hogwarts twice, I am also quiet proud that every member scored either an outstanding or exceeds expectations on their owls and newts."

"By the sounds of it you were a good teacher."

"Yeah, I enjoyed it, in fact I taught here after the war and then again after I retired from the aurors, Neville coaxed me back."

"Neville Longbottom?" Dumbledore asked stunned.

"Yeah, Herbology Professor, head of Gryffindor house, Deputy Headmaster, then Headmaster once McGonagall finally retired. In fact he's the longest serving headmaster, he's absolutely brilliant once he gets a bit of confidence about him, I have been helping with that this year."

It was never ending thought Dumbledore, one revelation after the next, he had to admit he couldn't wait to hear more, but at the back of his mind he knew that for every good thing there must also been the bad, or Harry wouldn't have come back. He was led to the tapestry of Barnabus the barmy.

_I need the room of hidden things… I need the room of hidden things… I need the room of hidden things…_ Harry thought very clearly as he paced outside, in moments the door appeared, Harry wasted no time in opening it. Dumbledore let out a shocked gasp, it was huge and there was so much… junk.

"I just need to find it now… it's er been a while." Harry laughed, but his memory was quiet good and he knew roughly where the diadem of Ravenclaw lay. In the end it took nearly ten minutes of trial and error, but they found it, Harry wasted no time in pulling the sword and striking the diadem, it was instantly sliced in two, again a small agonising scream could be heard. Harry picked up the pieces and placed them in his bag along with the sword.

"Shall we go back to your office? We still have much to talk about."

Dumbledore turned to Harry "Actually, I was rather thinking of a trip into Hogsmead, I could use a drink after all that."

"Actually that does sound like a good idea, but we will need a private room and you'll need to order my fire whiskey."

Dumbledore gave him a look then after a moment chuckled "So you're the one responsible for the recent extravagant Gryffindor parties?"

"I might be…" He admitted with a small smile "now shall we get to Hogsmead quickly?"

Harry's smile grew wider when Dumbledore asked how.

"Please take my arm Professor."

"Harry you know you can't apparate within Hogwarts grounds."

Harry grinned and rolled his eyes "You know you're going to have to start trusting me don't you?"

Dumbledore complied and they were immediately covered in flame and transported outside the Three Broomsticks.

"How…?" Dumbledore exclaimed in shock.

"I have a phoenix wand, I have phoenix tears running through my veins and after the war ended, I bonded with Fawkes, he taught me a lot. Hopefully I will be able to use it as another weapon against Tom." Dumbledore was sure he was on the verge of a heart attack but pushed open the door, they were greeted by Madam Rosemerta. They were shown to a private room and Dumbledore ordered a bottle of fire whiskey, two bottles of finest oak matured mead and a butterbeer.

"Planning on getting drunk are we Albus? I am not sure that's a good example of the boy." She grinned as she left the drinks, Harry rolled his eyes.

"That must be difficult, being stuck in a young body."

"You have no idea, I am skinny, short, up to my eye balls in testosterone and everyone treats you… well like a kid."

"I feel for you." Dumbledore stuck to mead, Harry poured himself a large tumbler of whiskey. "You might want to go easy, being in a smaller body."

"See what I mean?" Harry looked at him knowingly "anyway I had hoped to stay at Hogwarts tonight; we can tackle another Horcrux tomorrow if you're free?"

"For this I'll make time, but what else did you want to show me?"

"I have been working on a few things that will help with the war if it ever comes to that, but I should explain what happened, you see the ministry fell." Dumbledore sat in stunned silence as Harry recounted his tale in far more detail, the wedding at the Burrow, the execution of the minister, the takeover, the muggleborn registration act, snatchers, the resistance, the battle of Hogwarts, the cost, the aftermath and the years that followed.

"We had it good for a quarter of a century, then it started."

"What?" Albus needed to know what could be worse than Voldemort.

"The muggles, what do you know of muggle science, technology and ideology?"

The question completely threw Dumbledore, Harry could tell "In all honesty not a great deal." He admitted, so Harry explained.

"Now before I start I should explain I don't hate muggles, because I am sure that's running through your head after what I just said."

Dumbledore stared at him "Am I that transparent?"

"No, I just know you very well, from my time at Hogwarts, then as a teacher, you see you also taught me from your portrait, but we're getting off topic. Right now the muggles are at the start of what they call the information age, over the last few decades they have made leaps and bounds in technology, this only continues in the future, we have come very close to the fall of the statute of secrecy many times."

Harry explained about muggle telephones, the television, the internet, that it didn't matter if you obliviated someone if the amazing deed was caught on camera and put on the internet, thousands of people could see it in minutes.

"I can see how that would be a problem."

"It was, until the new Non-Magical liaison office came up with a new type of ward stone that all wizards are required to wear, it interfered with non-magical cameras, so they didn't work properly, but that wasn't the only hurdle."

Harry then explained how ignorant wizards were of the muggles around them, how they couldn't even blend in with their clothes, he made a pointed look at Dumbledore who coloured.

"Your comment when we went to Godric's Hollow…"

"It's one of the reasons I started the newspaper, you must have seen the muggle news within it and the week in history section."

"Yes I must say I enjoyed that, however there were some negative comments from some of the staff."

"I have also laid the plans for Phoenix Park, but I won't say more about that, I'll show you when it's ready."

"You seem to have more than a few irons in the fire."

"I've had to Albus, I've learnt the hard way change doesn't come without hard work or disasters, I hope to avoid those this time."

"What happened?" He asked reading Harry's face.

"A muggle nuclear bomb was set off by a terrorist in Spain, it destroyed the Spanish ministry and the whole of Madrid. I was sent back in time six hours along with four others to stop it, which we did, but the damage was done. It led to more isolationism, hatred and fear of muggles, instead of moving forward we stagnated even more." Harry finished his drink "But all that can be avoided this time, now I want to show you something that will help us immensely if a war does happen, but it needs to be kept a complete secret. If the ministry ever got wind of it they would hunt me till the ends of the earth."

Harry expanded his trunk, lay it on the floor; he opened the fifth compartment and led the headmaster down.

"A truly wonderful invention these."

"Yeah and at least it got me away from the Dursley's." The headmaster paled.

"It was a mistake, me growing up there, but one I have forgiven you for and now I can do magic there I have the situation well in hand."

That troubled the headmaster "What do you mean you can do magic there?"

"I have a special necklace that allows me to go unmonitored by the ministry, don't worry I haven't hurt them in any way. I just had to prove a point with a body bind, now they leave me alone and I am not their slave." Dumbledore seemed to wilt… _My god what did I put this boy through…?_

Harry led the way to his vault, he placed his hand on the circle in the middle of the stone door, the door raised and he walked inside followed by the headmaster, the room was bare apart from a desk, chair and a large piece of parchment stuck on the wall.

"May I present the New Marauders Map." Harry held his wand to the parchment "_Teddy, James, Albus and Lilly…" _The map sprang to life, a large picture of Great Britain formed on the parchment. Harry held his wand on London and whispered "_Diagon Alley." _The map zoomed in to form the street from above, all the names of the people that were currently working and shopping there appeared, then Dumbledore noticed something else next to the names, a list of the magic that each person was performing. Harry selected a random person, that someone was Thomas Jenkins, he held his wand over the name "Show me Thomas Jenkins." Suddenly a list of all the places the man had been and the magic he had performed over the last twenty four hours appeared.

"The map can go back as far as a week and can show in map form instead of a list where a person has been, this will be a powerful weapon, now you realise why it must be kept a secret? And only used by the right sort of people?"

"I do, this is amazing, to charm a parchment in such a way."

Harry grinned "It's not just charms; I have placed forty seven runic stones and tied them to the map, that's what records and powers the map. When I was about fifty the wizarding world made huge strides with runic stones, we will be able to do things that no one has ever seen before."

They made their way out of the trunk, Harry decided that he would go back to the Weasleys after all, but first he had one request to make of his headmaster.

"Sir obviously the moron is the defence against the dark arts professor this year, but I was hoping to start my own duelling club with your backing. I think OWL and NEWT students would be grateful and it would also be a way of quietly recruiting students into the order of the phoenix."

"Harry the order is for adult wizards."

"And that's a mistake right there…" He pointed his finger straight at Dumbledore's face. "You kept me out of the order the first time around, kept information from me and as a result people died." Dumbledore gasped and looked down in shame "I understand you thought you were doing the right thing, trying to ensure I had a childhood, but honesty and co-operation would have been better. In my time a handful of teachers, a few order members and the students of Hogwarts defeated Voldemorts army, if they had been training earlier more might have survived."

Dumbledore took this in "The seventh years won't come to class hosted by a second year, not even you."

"Yeah they will, you have no idea how inept Lockhart is," Harry snorted "I am sure a few words in the right ears and we'll get loads of people wanting to learn." Harry then reached into his bag once more.

"I am almost afraid of what you'll pull out next." Dumbledore said as he took another sip of mead.

Harry took hold of one of his side projects, a very thick muggle binder and placed it on the table; he explained he had been working on a complete seven year syllabus textbook for Defence Against The Dark Arts. "I just need the photos of the wand movements and the various dark creatures then I can get it printed. I did this the first time around, Hermione convinced me to reinvent the way defence was taught at Hogwarts. I have over eight hundred pages so far, hopefully this will be ready for printing by Christmas, it was my hope that you would write the preface." Dumbledore flicked through the binder, with each page his smile grew wider.

"Excellent work."

Harry grinned _wait to you see the finished book, it will knock your socks off, Harry never told anyone but he got the original layout idea from one of Ginny's muggle cookbooks. This book quickly became the must have defence against the dark arts text book, not just for Hogwarts but for all magical schools and led to Hermione's second career as an author._

Harry ended up having lunch with the headmaster and finally broached another subject "Albus there are two more things I need to talk to you about."

"Oh…do go on." The headmaster said while cutting into his steak pie.

"Firstly I need you to make me a promise," Harry paused when the headmaster looked up "A promise that you won't do anything against Voldemort without consulting me first."

Dumbledore's eyes narrowed and Harry continued "Let's just say mistakes were made."

"Alright, I promise, and the second?"

"I was hoping that you would have a word with the Weasley's on my behalf." Harry said as he started on the butterbeer, after all he didn't want to get drunk.

"To what end my boy?" Dumbledore immediately apologised "Sorry…habit you know."

"That's okay, I really don't mind, but getting back to the Weasleys, I love them all and I would gladly lay down my life for any of them, but Mrs Weasley can be a bit… overbearing and overly protective."

"Ah yes, I do see your predicament, you wish me to say something along the lines that you are an intelligent and independent soul and should be allowed his freedom."

"Exactly… and not take no for an answer." He grinned imagining the conversation that would happen at some point.

Dumbledore smiled back "Yes, Molly always was a little er…forceful in her opinions."

After lunch Harry flame travelled them back to the headmaster's office where they once again sat on either side of the desk "Albus… I'd like for you to think about something."

The headmaster leaned in closer and paid complete attention "If you could pick any one person to be minister of magic, who would you choose?"

Dumbledore was a little taken aback by Harry's question but quickly regained his equilibrium and pondered the question, "Amelia Bones, she is tough, intelligent and follows our way of thinking."

"Good," Harry answered, "she was on my short list too, I never got a chance to properly meet her but I have heard nothing but good things. I think we should arrange a meeting at some point. I believe that with a little string pulling we can replace Fudge, he is far too much in Lucius Malfoy's pocket, and for that matter he's someone else we have to deal with, but I have a rough plan for that as well."

Dumbledore sat back and regarded the boy in front of him, for the first time in years he felt real hope, _a great change is coming… of that I am certain…_

Dumbledore and Harry once again travelled by phoenix fire to the back door of the Burrow, the door was immediately opened by Molly Weasley.

"Ah there you are Harry; we've been worried about you." Harry cast the headmaster a sideways glance, that said see what I mean.

"I am fine Mrs Weasley, I am more than big enough to look after myself." But Mrs Weasley gave him a look that said she disagreed.

That was when Dumbledore stepped forward "I must agree with Harry, Molly he is an excellent wizard and an independent one at that, in fact I have offered him a minor position at Hogwarts, Harry will be leading a duelling club this coming year."

Harry grinned. _The look on their faces…_

"Anyway unfortunately I am rather busy this afternoon so I cannot linger," Dumbledore turned to Harry "I shall see you again in the morning."

"Yes sir." And with that Dumbledore left, he walked to the end of the path, turned on the spot and apparated away.

Harry sat in the living room at the Burrow playing a game of chess with Ron, he was contemplating everything that had happened that day while losing spectacularly. It annoyed him slightly that even after one hundred and twelve years he was still awful at chess. Finally he was checkmated and most of his players had been shattered to pieces on the board, with a sigh and a grin. Harry stretched and yawned he was tired after everything that happened that day; he knew that the next day would be busy as well, finally he headed to bed.

Dumbledore sat alone in his study after writing to Amelia Bones requesting a private meeting, he was desperately trying to comprehend the events of the day, the revelations that Harry had sprung on him. He was also trying to figure out some sort of plan as all his ideas for Harry and the possible future war with Voldemort had been blasted out of the water in one simple conversation. He resisted the idea to read Harry's letter, knowing that Harry would never forgive him if he did, instead he drank tea late into the night thinking and trying to plan. Dumbledore finally gave it up as a bad job and realised that whatever plans he made Harry would surely shoot down or change instantly, one thing he did know, he was angry… very angry, Lucius Malfoy had attempted to place a horcrux on Ginny Weasley, open the chamber of secrets and bring Voldemort back from the dead. Dumbledore decided then and there that he would pay; he had no idea that Harry had his own ideas about what would happen.

He woke at dawn, went through his morning routine and made his way to the kitchen to find Mrs Weasley starting to make breakfast with Ginny helping. "Morning."

"Hello Harry… sleep well?"

"I did, shame about Ron's snoring though." Mrs Weasley laughed and Ginny grinned.

Mrs Weasley started cooking some bacon, Harry walked over to the stove and poured himself a coffee, Mrs Weasley gave him an incredulous look but said nothing as Harry downed the drink.

"That's better."

"So where are you off to with Dumbledore?" She asked out of genuine interest but Harry had to lie.

"Oh he didn't actually say, but I am sure it will be interesting." Harry starting digging into his breakfast "So what are you up to today?" He asked Ginny who instantly went red.

"I don't know, the boys are on about playing quidditch." It was said in an upset tone and Harry knew that she wanted to play, but he had another idea instead.

"Well I shouldn't be too long, how about we go swimming this afternoon and have a late lunch picnic by the river?" Somehow Ginny went even redder but managed a nod, Harry saw Mrs Weasley give him an odd look but again she said nothing.

Harry was just finishing up when Ron, Percy and the twins made their way into the kitchen still in their pyjamas, their hair sticking up at odd angles and sleep still in the corners of their eyes.

Promptly at nine Albus Dumbledore knocked on the back door of the Burrow, his mood had improved greatly over the night, he was also dressed differently. He had taken Harry's warning to heart and now wore his purple muggle suit and black dragon hide boots. _I look exactly like a muggle he mused as he waited._

Mrs Weasley answered and was surprised "Ah Albus you're here early, and you look a bit different."

"Ah yes," He motioned to the suit "just something I am trying out, is Harry up?"

"I've been awake for hours sir," Harry answered coming into the door way, he looked over the head master "Not bad but it could still use some work." He grinned at the slightly crestfallen expression on the headmaster.

"Are you hungry Albus? I am just getting breakfast ready for the boys."

"No I am fine Molly; I shall have to enjoy your wonderful cooking another day." Mrs Weasley flushed at the compliment "Harry, if you're ready shall we make a move?" Harry nodded and waved goodbye and mouthed to Ginny that he'd see her later, again she went scarlet.

Harry and Dumbledore walked a little way down the path "So where are we going today?" the headmaster asked pleasantly but with a hint of excitement.

Harry laughed "That would take the mystery and excitement out of the thing." He extended his arm to the headmaster, a moment later they were covered in flames and moment after that they stood in the grave yard in Little Hangleton, Dumbledore instantly spotted the grave of Tom Riddle Senior.

"This is where Voldemort gets reborn, but when that happens this time we will be ready."

Dumbledore nodded "What is your plan for that?" he asked quietly.

"I have to let him return to his body before I can finally destroy him; I have already placed some surprises here for the death eaters. I will duel him, but I want you and a handful of trusted friends here just in case, you will have a specific job." Dumbledore seemed surprised.

"And what would my job be?"

"To kill Tom's familiar, the snake Nagini, we never actually proved it but it could also be a horcrux."

Harry turned to Dumbledore "We have to go to the Gaunt Shack, I wasn't with you the first time around, so I don't know where it is."

Dumbledore merely turned and pointed, "Right lets go then, oh and Albus, whatever you do don't touch this horcrux, it carries a terrible curse." Dumbledore nodded and together they walked off towards the village. It was a very warm day, so Harry shrugged off his jacket and that went into his bag, Dumbledore noticed his second wand holster.

"Do you have two wands Harry?"

"Yes, as I am sure you're aware, my primary wand is the brother to Voldemorts, we share a feather from Fawkes, when we duel we will have the prior incantatum effect. My second wand is so I can finish him then and duel the death eaters at the same time." Dumbledore was surprised, _Harry has obviously thought a lot about this… I had no idea a wizard could wield two wands at the same time._

"It might be advisable for me to observe your duelling technique."

Harry laughed "Sir I think you've just figured how we can get students to come to the duelling club, Harry Potter vs Dumbledore should bring in quiet a crowd." Dumbledore raised an eyebrow "be warned though I won't go easy on you." That surprised the headmaster even more.

They walked along some hedges and turned at the end of them, "I have written a letter to Amelia Bones, hopefully I should have a reply soon."

"Good, I'd like to have her in place as soon as possible, but she will need political support, I take it you can help there?" Dumbledore nodded "I can also help cement her approval once Phoenix Park is completed."

"You mentioned that yesterday, what is it?"

"I bet you were the sort to always know what you're Christmas presents were before you opened them…" Harry laughed at the look on Dumbledores face "Phoenix Park is many things; it is a sanctuary, a shopping plaza, homes, a school, entertainment and our last line of defence… I won't say any more, but trust me, you'll like it."

Harry spotted the run down shack in the distance, of course he could have found it himself, by simply travelling by phoenix fire, but he'd wanted this chance to talk to the headmaster.

"I wasn't here the first time, so I have no idea the enchantments or defences, but you managed it, so I suggest we do it together." Dumbledore nodded once more, pleased that he wasn't obsolete to Harry Potter, whom he was more certain with each passing minute that he would someday end up taking his place.

The shack looked decrepit, and Harry was sure that it was being held together by sheer magic alone, Dumbledore stepped forward his wand outstretched, "There seems to be a muggle repelling charm and a light confundus charm, but little else, I believe we can open the door." He jabbed his wand at the door, it swung open with a screech, dust, spiders and mildew had taken residence in the shack, Dumbledore waved his wand again, a plank that was part of the floorboards glowed blue. Harry reached into his bag and pulled his sword, Dumbledore levitated the floorboard across the room, it revealed a small space, a small wooden box.

"Remember what I said about not touching it." Harry whispered, the box floated up and landed on the floor, a moment later it lay open and the ring revealed, Harry saw that Dumbledore's eyes bulged, he knew exactly what this ring was. Harry wasted no time, he swung the sword and it landed heavily on the ring cracking it, a loud shriek and the horcrux was no more.

"Is that…?"

"Yes, one of the deathly hallows, now we have them all." Dumbledore jerked his head and stared at Harry.

"Your wand, my cloak and the resurrection stone… I trust you know Albus that the stone should not be used…" Harry hated himself for what he had to say "It won't bring Ariana back."

Albus dropped to his knees, while Harry waved his wand at the ring, making sure there were no other enchantments before he touched it, he picked it up and it went into his bag…_now only the locket, the cup, Nagini and me…_

Harry rested a hand on the headmasters shoulder "Come, it has been a difficult day, you should rest and try to think of better things." Dumbledore managed to stand.

"You know about Ariana?"

Harry nodded "I know the story, everything, the muggle boys, your father, your mother, how Aberforth raised her, your relationship with Grindleward, the argument you had and what happened. I am deeply sorry." Dumbledore managed to compose himself, and he once again stood tall.

Once they left the shack Dumbledore asked another question "What's the next step?"

"To get Amelia Bones into power and for me to speak to the goblins again, they have the next Horcrux in a vault at Gringotts."

"That won't be easy to get."

Harry laughed "I know, I had to break in the first time, myself, Ron and Hermione actually rode a dragon out when we made our escape." Dumbledore had stopped walking, his mouth open, his face pale.

"You were seventeen at the time?" he asked in awe of his old young friend.

"Yeah, it was later that night that Voldemort finally died, but that can wait."

"I am sorry that you had to go through so much at such a young age." He whispered his face full of pain and sorrow.

Harry shook his head "And that right there is your biggest flaw my friend, you care too much, you want to protect children too much, you see children through rose coloured spectacles. Teenagers have a right to fight for what they believe in as well you know… if the war does happen things will be different this time around, I won't be left on the sidelines. Hell if I have to I will call Voldemort out in every paper, and walk up and down Diagon Alley calling him a coward for not facing me." It was odd hearing those words coming from such a young boy, but here he was listening to Harry Potter, pointing out his flaws and telling him how things were going to be, it was oddly comforting and frightening at the same time.

Harry checked his watch, it was still early but Harry had other things to do before he could go back to the Burrow, he said goodbye to Dumbledore and promptly flame travelled to Diagon Alley and made his way to Gringotts. It only took a minute and he was escorted into Kandar's office.

"Hello my friend."

"You too Harry," the goblin smiled "before we do anything else, I must thank you, the investments in the muggle world are doing very well, I took your advice, my family thanks you."

"You're welcome my friend, what of the other businesses?"

"The Magical Times is doing well, we already have hundreds of subscriptions and the advertising space is selling well."

Harry grinned "Good, I am pleased and I hear Phoenix Park is making progress, the safe houses are purchased, what about the elders do we have an answer? Because my sword is ready."

The goblin shifted "I have spoken at length to the elders and they wish to meet you before they make a decision, I am sorry I could not do more."

"We've made progress, that's better than I thought, when do they wish to meet?"

"Nothing has been arranged yet, I will contact you soon to let you know." Harry smiled even wider and soon made his goodbyes to the goblin that was fast becoming a good friend.

Harry ordered a takeaway picnic from one of the Diagon Alley cafes, he then travelled back to the Burrow, to find the boys playing quidditch and Ginny sitting in the back garden reading, she looked up when Harry opened the back gate.

"Hi Ginny…all we need is our swimming stuff and a blanket." She went scarlet again and mumbled something.

"You know if we are going to be friends you need to actually speak to me."

She looked at him again and said in a clearer voice "Why'd you want to go swimming with me? When you could be playing quidditch."

Harry smiled "Because I am tired from yesterday and I'd like to get to know you before we go to Hogwarts."

"Oh," Ginny stood and turned to the house "I'd better get the blanket then."

Harry called after her "Don't forget your swimming costume, unless you plan on skinny dipping." He grinned and blushed, then laughed harder as Ginny lost her shy attitude for a moment and gave him the finger.

"I knew I liked you." He called after her, making her blush scarlet again.

Molly Weasley watched from the window as Ginny and Harry walked out of the garden gate heading for the river, she was a little uncertain. Harry seemed so grown up even compared to her older children that she had to remind herself that he was only twelve. She had smiled when she realised that her daughter had a massive crush on the lad. Who seemed to find it amusing but he also seemed determined to win her friendship rather than her adoration, she hoped that they would still be friends at Hogwarts. She wondered if the boy would turn out to be the one for her daughter, but they were years away from that.

Ginny laid out the massive blanket she had brought, while Harry pulled out bags of food and discreetly placed a cooling charm on their sandwiches and drinks. He pulled out his shrunken trunk, expanded it and pulled out some towels, he started to strip off. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Ginny watching him intently, he pulled off his jeans leaving just his boxers, a towel wrapped around himself, he changed into his swimming shorts.

"Don't expect me to get changed like that!" Ginny hissed clearly embarrassed, her face almost as red as her hair.

"You can get changed in the trunk if you want, or I can just turn my back, I won't look, I promise."

"Turn around and put a towel over your head… I don't trust boys…" Harry snorted and complied, a minute later and he could look. Ginny wore a one piece under a pair of shorts, her fiery hair tied back in a pony tail.

"Right then last one in the water is a rotten dragon egg." Harry gaped as she ran straight for the water.

"No fair Weasley!" he shouted and laughed as he ran after her.

Dripping wet after half an hour of splashing water, Ginny dunking him twice and Harry goosing her in the water they finally crawled out and laid down gasping on the blanket. "That was brilliant," Harry managed to say panting "now I am starving though." He wrapped a towel around himself and opened the first bag pulling out sandwiches, chicken legs and a huge box of chocolate covered strawberries.

"Where did you get this lot?" Ginny asked as Harry handed her an ice cold butterbeer.

"Diagon Alley, in one of the cafes."

"Oh, I could have gotten food from the house."

Harry waved her off "This was my treat, don't worry about it."

It was getting late and Molly Weasley was getting worried, Ginny and Harry hadn't even taken any food, she kept glancing at the family clock, it stated that Ginny was home and safe. She kept glancing down the garden, but she resisted the urge to go down to the river. She grew more concerned once the boys returned sweaty from playing quidditch, she marshalled them to the bathroom to clean up and had just started on dinner when she saw Harry and Ginny walking together into the back garden, she immediately went out to meet them.

"Where have you been? You've both been gone all afternoon, you two have missed lunch, you must be half starved." She almost shouted, her eyes flaring, deep down she knew she was over reacting but it made her feel better.

"Mrs Weasley, you knew where we were, we were having a picnic by the river and swimming, I arranged our own lunch… did we do something wrong? Because we didn't even leave the property." Harry knew from long experience that the best way to deflate the Weasley matriarch was to be calm and logical, it totally threw her and it showed.

Flustered she went red in the face and around the ears just like the children "Well in that case you two better come inside."

Harry whispered to Ginny so her mum couldn't overhear "Does she always treat you like that?"

"Like what?" She mumbled back.

"Like a baby that isn't capable of doing anything for themselves." Ginny only nodded, _I never realised it that much the first time around, I thought it was just love and it is… but it's bloody overbearing as well, I must talk to Dumbledore again or maybe Mr Weasley. _

Harry made a point of sitting between Ginny and Ron at dinner, he kept noticing the twins looking his way and mumbling comments to each other, they had looks of glee on their faces. Harry was certain that at some point both he and Ginny would face their ridicule, but while he didn't care he knew that it would probably hurt Ginny. Ron kept giving him an odd look as well, Harry rolled his eyes thinking that he'd probably have to deal with Ron as well, grilling him over what he was doing with Ginny. _Screw the lot of them… Ron may have been my best friend at school, but Ginny became my partner, my wife and my best friend, I won't push her into anything but I'll be damned if I let her family interfere. _

The days quickly passed and Harry wondered if the boys had been warned off by Mrs Weasley or maybe Ginny herself, before they knew it they were getting ready to leave for Kings Cross. Harry had a vague recollection of them being late and having to go back a load of times for things they had forgotten. Harry restrained himself, he knew that he was making a ton of changes and that he couldn't control everything, so he simply offered to help Ginny carry her trunk to the car, which she accepted. Mr Weasley, Harry noted was fussing around the car, Harry clearly remembered the old Ford Anglia, as the first time around the twins and Ron had rescued him when he was held prisoner by the Dursely's by flying to Surrey and back. He and Ron had essentially stolen the car and flew it to Hogwarts as well, he felt rather ashamed of that. _We were bloody stupid idiots… if I hadn't been The Boy Who Lived, I would have definitely been expelled and probably arrested…_

A few times that morning Harry felt his wand holster heat up and he received messages… See you on the train… I've had another argument with gran, can't wait to get away… I sneaked another bottle of potcheen… I can't wait for Lockharts lessons… Harry chuckled at Hermione's message, remembering with fondness his friends crush on the idiotic fop of a teacher. _I must tease her about that… and make it clear I am not interested… some of the looks she gave me last year scared the pants off me… _Harry watched from the car window as they made their way into London, his mind going over all the things he still had to do and his plans for that year which mostly revolved around Hufflepuffs cup and getting Amelia Bones in as minister. Harry also wanted a backup plan to get Sirius out of Azkaban in case he couldn't escape or he somehow missed seeing Peter Pettigrew as the rat Scabbers on Ron's shoulder when Mr Weasley won the Daily Prophet Prize Draw, _What if he doesn't win..?_

When they arrived at Kings Cross they made a mad dash to get through the platform as they only had ten minutes to get on the train. Harry made a point of helping Ginny with her trunk again as his was safety shrunk in his bag; as a result they brought up the rear when the rest of the family stepped through the barrier… CRASH…_ Bloody mad house elves…_Harry cursed. Dobby had still decided to seal the barrier in a last ditch attempt to stop him going to Hogwarts in order to save his life.

"Harry what's going on?" Ginny almost cried "the barrier, it's not letting us through."

Harry corrected the trolley "Don't worry Ginny, it must be some malfunction." _And in full view of the muggles, I can't use magic to sort it or call Dobby to let us through…_

"But it's almost eleven, were going to miss the train… we can't miss the train." Harry glanced at his watch, two minutes to eleven.

"Don't worry, whatever happens we will make it to Hogwarts, I promise… okay." Ginny was upset and on the verge of tears, so he did the only thing he knew how to, he took her in his arms.

Suddenly she stiffened, _what was Harry doing?_ She asked herself instantly forgetting about being upset "I promise everything will be fine," He repeated whispering in her ear "trust me… I am a Potter… were really good at dealing with unusual situations." He rubbed her back in a calming fashion; Ginny flushed bright pink but nodded.

"The trains gone, it's past eleven, we've missed it, what will we do?" Harry took her hand and led her to a bench.

"We will wait for your parents for a bit, but if they don't come through soon, I'll contact Hermione on my mirror and Hagrid. We will get to Hogwarts, we just have to use our heads and not panic," he gave her his best smile "and we'll show your mum were not little babies that need our hands held." He grinned even harder when he realised that in fact he was still holding her hand.

Ten minutes later and Harry was getting impatient as no one had come back through the barrier at all. _Dobby must have put an anti-apparation jinx up as well_ _or the Weasley's would have apparated outside to come back into the station to find them… right time for plan B_ he mused. So he took Ginny's hand again and pulled her over to an alcove "Cover me, we can't let the muggles see this." He whispered to her, "Hey I just realised… this is our first adventure together." Ginny who was still a little upset managed to roll her eyes.

Harry called up Hermione as he knew she would be the calmer out of all his friends, four seconds later she answered "Harry, where are you?" His friend asked "We've been combing the train for you and Ginny."

"We never made it onto the platform let alone the train, the barrier is sealed, none of the parents have come back through."

"What?" He could hear Ron shout from his mirror.

"Hermione, tell the others, we will make our own way to Hogwarts."

"You should really wait for Mr and Mrs Weasley Harry."

Harry laughed, Hermione's first thought at this age was always to rely on an adult "If they could have come back through they would have by now, something must be going on. I am sure they're all safe or King Cross would be crawling with aurors, don't worry we will be fine, we will see you later."

Suddenly the mirror jerked from Hermione's hands "Harry you better look after Ginny." Ron gasped coming into view.

"Ron, Ginny is more than capable of looking after herself, but we will stick together, she'll be fine you have my word." He told his best friend, while he glanced at Ginny who seemed quite pleased that he thought that she was capable, but it warmed her to feel protected by Harry.

Harry hung up and then immediately called Hagrid.

"Hello Harry, how's the journey goin'?"

"Not great my friend, somehow the barrier at Kings Cross won't let us through, Ginny Weasley and myself have missed the train, please can you tell Professor Dumbledore."

"Do you want me to come get yeh?"

"No we're okay, tell Dumbledore I have everything in hand and that we'll meet up with the train when it gets to Hogsmead. Please ask him to send a message to Mr Weasley letting him know what's going on, tell him I can't use prongs in front of witnesses… he'll understand." Hagrid gave him a confused look but nodded.

"Really Harry, I should send someone."

"Hagrid, trust me, I am rather good at the M stuff… remember, we'll be okay, I'll see you at Hogsmead station later…promise." Before Hagrid could answer Harry hung up his call and tucked the mirror back inside his jacket.

In a small voice Ginny asked "Are you sure Mum and Dad are okay?" Harry nodded.

"They'll be fine, worried about us, but fine, now we should make our way to Hogsmead."

"How?"

"Well first we need a taxi." He pushed the trolley and started towards the exit, he stopped when he saw that she wasn't with him "You coming or what?" He grinned.

"I have never really been amongst muggles and I don't have any money." she admitted.

Harry gave her a reassuring smile "Muggles are just like us, they just don't have magic, if you're unsure let me do the talking, and I have muggle money on me. Trust me, in less than an hour we will be in Hogsmead having lunch."

"Do boys always think with their stomachs?" Ginny asked smiling for the first time in twenty minutes.

Harry laughed out loud "Pretty much yeah, either that or quidditch… and pretty young witches of course." Suddenly Ginny went red again which caused Harry to smile harder, he pushed the trolley outside and wondered if Ginny would suggest taking the Ford Anglia and flying to Hogwarts, but she was much too sensible for that. Together they waited in the queue for a taxi and then dragged the trunk inside the passenger compartment of the big black cab.

The grizzled driver eyed them warily "You kids are a bit young to be travelling by yourself."

Harry took control "We're fine, were going to Charing Cross Road."

"You have cash?"

Harry nodded, he reached into his money bag and pulled out two twenty pound notes and showed the driver who nodded and he pulled into traffic.

"That's muggle money?" Ginny whispered and pointed to the notes in Harry's hand. "Weird."

Harry snorted "I think it might be a good idea for you to take muggle studies in your third year, or maybe we can go on a few day trips into London next summer?"

"Really?" Ginny asked astounded.

"Why not?" He asked giggling.

"I am not sure mum has even been into muggle London." She said quietly.

"Who said anything about taking your mum? We can go on our own or we'll take your dad, he'll love it. We can go see the sights, maybe a museum, have you ever seen a movie?" He asked knowing full well she hadn't.

"Whats a movie?"

"That settles it… you and me have a date booked with a cinema, trust me you'll love it and your dad will be like a five year old on his first broom." Ginny had gone red again, _Bugger I called it a date didn't I?_

Fifteen minutes later they were going down Charing Cross Road "Right here's fine." Harry called to the driver, who promptly pulled over; the entrance to The Leaky Cauldron was only a few metres away. Harry handed over a twenty and decided to be generous "Keep the change." He cast a quick feather light charm on the trunk when Ginny was getting out of the cab so she wouldn't notice and then he picked up the trunk with ease, the driver thanked him and a moment later he was gone.

Ginny led the way into the pub with Harry following, it was empty. "Hi Tom." They both greeted the old toothless landlord.

"Shouldn't you two be on the express?" He laughed, and then laughed harder when Harry explained that they'd crashed into the barrier, but Tom told them he was proud that they'd had the sense to come to him.

"All we really need is to use your floo to get to The Three Broomsticks and maybe a shrinking charm to make this trunk easier to handle, I'd do it myself but I'd end up with a snotty letter from the ministry."

This caused a belly laugh from the landlord "I earned a few of those in my time; nearly every kid does at some point." He silently cast the charm and the trunk shrunk to the same size as Harry's in his bag, he quickly added it and reached into his pocket for a few knuts and placed them in the small wooden box next to the floo powder.

"Thanks for the help Tom; I guess I'll see you at Christmas or next summer… until then." Harry shook the man's hand and then turned to Ginny "Ladies first." Silently Harry discreetly cast an impervious on them both; Ginny took a pinch of floo power, threw it in the fire, stepped in and called "The Three Broomsticks." In a clear voice.

A moment later he followed and slid across the floor on his knees "I bloody hate floo travel." He hissed, however Ginny was on the verge of wetting herself laughing.

"Oh it's alright for you, you come out as easy as you please, where as me, every damn time, I am lucky I don't break my neck." Harry's grousing had gotten the attention of the whole pubs patrons who were all grinning and a few were laughing.

"You just need to think about slowing down before you get to the right grate, surely someone told you that?"

Harry gaped at her…_No they bloody well didn't…then again once I learned to apparate I hardly ever used the floo._

Madam Rosmerta glided over to them "You two alright?" She asked kindly.

"We're fine." Harry mumbled.

"Missed the train did we?" She grinned "It happens from time to time." She informed them, "You can go up to the school now or you can wait until later."

"I think we'll wait, its Ginny's first year so she should enter by boat, but first... lunch."

Ginny rolled her eyes behind Harry and mouthed the word _Boys _to the landlady who laughed, she showed them to a table and handed them a menu each.

"Erm is it possible you could let Professor Dumbledore know we are here?" Harry asked her as he opened the menu.

"Sure thing, who are you two then?"

"I am Ginny Weasley and you must know Harry Potter." She pointed to Harry, she said it quite loudly, most of the pub heard and suddenly the place had gone quiet. People were craning their necks to get a look at him, Harry rolled his eyes and said rather loudly.

"I am not an animal from the zoo you know." Suddenly the pub goers became interested in their drinks again, Ginny whispered a quick apology.

"It's not your fault, I think other people forget that I have to live in the magical world, I mean look at what happened at Flourish and Blotts, it gets old quick… The celebrity hero worship, I am just me… you know." And with that he laid the foundations for Ginny treating him like a real person or so he hoped anyway.

Dumbledore sat in his office, eagerly awaiting the return of his students when Hagrid banged on the door rather urgently.

"Professor," He gasped trying to catch his breath as he had ran from the other side of the dark forest "Harry has just been in touch, he's gotten stuck at Kings Cross, the barrier won't let him an Ginny Weasley through," He stood a bit taller "He said to tell you that he's takin' care of it, that they will meet the train in Hogsmead and asked if you could let the Weasleys know. He said he couldn't use prongs in front of witnesses but I didn't understand that at all." Dumbledore frowned _why wouldn't the barrier let him through?_

"Okay Hagrid, thank you for telling me so quickly, I will inform Minerva."

"Don't you wanna go get him sir?"

"Oh no, Harry is very capable, I am certain that both he and the young Miss Weasley are perfectly fine."

It was then that an owl flew through the window with a letter and the fire flared green.

"ALBUS…ALBUS WE'VE LOST GINNY AND HARRY." Molly Weasley screamed and her face appeared in the fire, calmly he opened the note and smiled.

He walked over to the fire "Do not worry Molly they are fine, I have already heard from them; apparently they couldn't get through the barrier."

Molly Weasley appeared relieved "I know, it sealed itself and we couldn't apparate, the fires closed down as well… I feared the worst."

"Never fear, as I said before Harry is quite a capable young wizard. HHHhhe realised that there was a problem, he and Ginny are already in Hogsmead, in fact they are having lunch at The Three Broomsticks."

"The Broomsticks?" She asked astounded.

"I don't know the details yet, but my guess would be that they made their way to The Leaky Cauldron and used the floo or maybe The Knight Bus. The important thing is that they are safe, I will talk to them in a moment, and I will get Ginny to contact you shortly, is that acceptable?" He chuckled quietly at the look on her face, he could tell she was debating flooing directly to the pub. "Molly, I would leave them be, young people often rebel when under too much scrutiny, now I must go, as I wish to talk to them myself." She nodded and left the fire, Dumbledore turned to Hagrid "May I borrow your mirror for a moment?"

Hagrid handed over the mirror instantly and a few moments later Harry was saying hello.

Ginny didn't want to make a fire call from the pub as she was sure her mum would go mad, so as soon as they finished their lunch, they took the thestral carriage that Dumbledore had sent for them to use.

"It's weird a horseless carriage."

"Actually it's a thestral pulling the carriage, but you can only see them if you've seen death." Ginny gaped at him.

"Really?"

"Yeah, they have a bit of a bad reputation but actually they're really tame."

_This is the oddest day of my life and I can't believe I get to spend the whole day with Harry Potter…I wish Ron would stop sending messages on the wand holster. My whole arm feels like its burning. I've already told him I am fine half a dozen times...bloody idiot._ Ginny mused as they entered Hogwarts to meet the headmaster.


	14. Chapter 14: Political Manoeuvres

Political Manoeuvres

Dumbledore was waiting for them in the main entrance hall "Good afternoon Mr Potter, Miss Weasley welcome to Hogwarts."

"Good afternoon to you too headmaster, I trust that you are well?" Harry answered in a perfectly normal conversation voice, which shocked Ginny, because as far as she was concerned Albus Dumbledore was the greatest wizard in the world.

Dumbledore chuckled "I am excellent Harry, and I must say well done on your swift arrival, five points to Gryffindor, you too Miss Weasley will receive five points once you are sorted."

Harry grinned and couldn't help himself "Might as well give the points to the lions now professor, Ginny's sure to be one of us."

Ginny flushed scarlet, but she was secretly pleased at Harry's confidence that she would be in Gryffindor, it had been something that she had been worried about… ending up in the wrong house, but now she felt a touch more confidence.

Dumbledore led them up to his office so that Ginny could use the fire, it was a tense moment for Harry as he realised that this could go very badly. It was one thing for him and Ron to endanger themselves but Ginny was en entirely different matter. _What if Molly thinks I should be kept away from Ginny because I am bad influence or dangerous? _These questions raced though his mind as Ginny threw some floo powder and stuck her head in the flames.

"Mum I am fine…" Ginny huffed "the barrier sealed itself, we waited for you to come out, but no one did, we told Hermione Granger and Hagrid what happened through Harry's mirror, Harry said that we could go our own way." The look her mother was giving her clearly said that she didn't think much of this so Ginny quickly carried on with her story. "We got a muggle taxi… dad did you know that muggles use paper for money?" Abandoning her question at their looks "We went to The Leaky Cauldron, floo'ed to The Three Broomsticks, we sent a message to Dumbledore and had lunch, we are in the headmasters office now." Her mother looked ready to explode but dad cut her off.

"That was very mature of you Ginny; I am impressed with both you and Harry." Molly Weasley gave her husband an incredulous look "They faced a difficult decision, they didn't know the circumstances why the barrier sealed, they choose to get to the safest place as quickly as possible, they also told others what was happening." Molly deflated and seamed to realise her husbands words had merit.

"Yes… I suppose so, you're safe that's the main thing, you're father is right, you both showed maturity, more so than the boys would have, I am sure. Merlin only knows what would have happened had Fred and George been left with a flying car… anyway the point is… well… we were worried and we love you." Arthur stood "Yes, we do… now enjoy your first day at Hogwarts and send us loads of owls."

"I will, I love you too… I better go… bye." Ginny pulled her head out of the fire and turned to Harry, once more she had lost that shy girl mentality and for just a moment forgot where she was.

"That went better that I expected." Ginny instantly went scarlet at hearing the headmaster laugh.

Instead of taking a carriage back down to the station, they changed into their robes and walked with Hagrid.

"I can't believe yeh Harry, always gettin' into scrapes, mind yeh… seemed to have impressed Dumbledore, seems to think yer very capable…er what'd you mean about prongs? I didn't understand that at all."

Harry glanced at Ginny, wishing he could tell them everything "You'll see one day, if I tell you now… it would spoil the surprise."

Harry and Ginny stood near the back of the platform as they watched the train pull into the station; the station went from complete silence to pandemonium in seconds, people everywhere and owls squawking. Suddenly over the noise of the crowd Hagrid called out "Firs' Years! Firs' Years This way…"

"I guess that's your cue." Harry grinned at Ginny "I'll save you a seat at the Gryffindor table." Ginny paled slightly and nodded before heading off. Ron, Hermione and Neville found him seconds later as they exited the train.

"Harry… there you are…! Are you alright?" Hermione asked instantly before saying hello, Harry rolled his eyes and the boys sniggered. "I spoke to you not ten minutes ago, you've just missed Ginny, she headed down to the boats with Hagrid."

"Well then, we should get going, we er don't want to miss the sorting or the feast." Ron piped up with a grin; this earned him a smile from Harry. "So Harry…" Ron continued with a gleam in his eye as they walked towards the carriages "What's going on between you and my baby sister?"

Harry snorted "Well after the baby is born were going to get married." Harry deadpanned to the group, Ron stopped in his tracks, his mouth a gape. It was too much, Harry burst into fits of laughter.

"Only joking… for now we're just friends, like I am you're friend and I am Neville's and Hermione's friend. Who knows what will happen in the future, and Ron we are really way too young on the whole baby thing, so get your mind out of the gutter." Ron had seemed to recover, and then shoved Harry roughly.

"Git…"

They made conversation on the way up to the castle, they told each other of their summers and Harry explained that Dumbledore wanted him to run a duelling club, it was then that Hermione wondered if Professor Lockhart would help. Harry smiled even harder; it would be wonderful to really show up the man. Together they sat watching the sorting, Colin Creevey joined Gryffindor and minutes later he was joined by Ginny Weasley. Harry watched with a smile at her relieved face, he also saw Draco Malfoy sitting across the hall with a scowl on his face, watching him intently…_Hmmm I guess he wants revenge for the whole gay thing in Flourish and Blotts…perhaps I should arrange a valentine for him this year…yeah those bloody singing dwarfs, that would be brilliant…_

Harry felt warm, perhaps he mused, things would all work out…

He'd been back at Hogwarts for two days; he hadn't yet had the pleasure of a class with Lockhart when he received a note from the headmaster.

_Harry, _

_Please come to my office tonight at seven o'clock… She will arrive tonight at seven thirty. _

_Albus, _

_P.S I am rather fond of Drobells Gum_

Harry stood nervously in front of his mirror in his trunk, he had decided against his school robes tonight as he wanted to seem older, he had thought about his other wizards robe, but pushed that aside as well. In the end he decided on dark jeans, a black polo shirt and his dragon hide jacket, he had taken the time to tame his hair. Harry grabbed his bag and invisibility cloak, he made his way to the headmaster's office without anyone else knowing.

Precisely at seven he knocked on the door and was admitted into the office.

"Good evening Albus."

"And you Harry…" Dumbledore poured himself a cup of tea and for Harry he poured the coffee the old wizard remembered he preferred, "now before Amelia gets here have you thought to what you want to disclose?"

"I have, I think it would be best if we tell her I have been apprenticed to you since the age of five, it explains my magical ability and how I recognised the diary as a horcrux. We can say that Voldemort is actively trying to return and that we have taken it upon ourselves to ensure a strong government."

Dumbledore leaned back in his chair…_Interesting idea… why didn't I think of that? _Then a dark thought crossed his mind… _Why didn't I do that?_

"I believe that could work, but if needed you may wish to tell Amelia your story, it might be necessary in order to convince her." Harry took his cup and sipped.

"Perhaps, but only as a last resort, the fewer people that know the better it will be."

At exactly seven thirty Amelia Bones knocked on the door and Dumbledore ushered her in, Harry gave her a small smile. His first instinct that she was a formidable and shrewd witch, her fiery red hair had slowly turned to grey, her piercing eyes cast around the room and focused on him. She seemed surprised that Harry was in the headmaster's office.

"Ah…Amelia Bones, I'd like to introduce you to Harry Potter."

"Hello Mr Potter, a pleasure to meet you." She held out her hand stiffly.

"A pleasure to meet you as well." Harry said as he shook her hand.

She immediately turned to Dumbledore "So Albus, your letter was vague as usual, why am I here?"

Dumbledore motioned for them to sit and poured another cup for the Director of Magical Law Enforcement.

"You are here because Voldemort has once again become active." Harry was impressed that she didn't flinch at the name, which boded well, but he did see her eyes narrow.

"What do you mean? He's alive?" She hissed.

"In a way Amelia, he exists at the moment as a sort of wraith, disembodied, however within the last year there have been two attempts to resurrect him to a true body. I believe that we don't have long before one of these attempts brings him back." She seemed to take this in "Why is Harry here?" She asked.

"Harry is my apprentice, I have trained him in secret for years, you see we knew that Voldemort was not truly dead." It was obvious to Harry that whatever she had thought this meeting was about, she had greatly underestimated it.

"Why tell me?" She asked the headmaster, but it was Harry that answered.

"Madam Bones, you are in a position to bring about great change, you are surely aware that Minister Fudge is not a war time leader, he is also in Lucius Malfoy's pocket. It is our hope that you would consider becoming the next Minister of Magic." The monocle Amelia Bones carried at her right eye dropped as she stared at Harry in shock at what he had said.

"Albus just what on earth is going on here?" She demanded with heat.

"Amelia, it is just as Harry said, we want you as the next minister… and with our help we believe we can make that happen."

Her eyes narrowed in suspicion "What do you mean exactly?"

Again it was Harry that answered "Nothing nefarious, merely a vote of no confidence in Fudge, then a vote for you as the temporary minister until we can get you voted in properly."

Madam Bones flushed slightly "And just how do you plan on accomplishing that, Cornelius may be a weak man, but he and his advisors are good at manipulation, getting him unseated will be very tough."

Harry laughed which earned him an incredulous look "I have had a team of private investigators take a very close look at the minister and his advisors, I have enough on them to have them shot. I will arrange leaks to the Magical Times and The Daily Prophet, this will give you grounds to go before the wizengamot."

Her eyes widened "I trust Harry… he is very driven and highly intelligent…if I were you Amelia I would not underestimate him." Dumbledore said calmly once he saw the looks on the face of the director.

She turned back to Harry "And just what makes you think the Prophet will even run the stories?"

"They might not, but The Magical Times will and they will also promote you as the successor." Harry smiled.

"And why would they do that?" She demanded to know.

"Because I own the paper." Harry answered simply "Madam Bones, this is not some whim of an idea, this has been in the works for some time, I also have an ace up my sleeve, but I can't reveal that at the moment. One thing I will tell you is that I have claimed my birthright as well as my seat on the wizengamot." Harry noticed that Dumbledore looked stunned; _Did I tell him about that? _He wondered before continuing "So you already have my vote and that of the chief warlock." He said this with another small smile "and I am sure that we can arrange one or two more votes in your favour, including Lucius Malfoy if I can put the screws on him." This was also another surprise for Dumbledore and for Madam Bones.

A dark look crossed her face "What do you have on that bastard?" She hissed.

Harry smiled, he liked her already. "He recently tried to place a dark artefact on a Hogwarts student, an artefact that was intended to open the chamber of secrets and implicate that innocent student. However this artefact was a lot more than Lucius knew, it would have returned Voldemort to power. I saw him place the artefact, I recognised it for what it was straight away and managed to retrieve it, I also know about a secret chamber under his drawing room… however my plan is to use him for our benefit."

"And you're sure that you can do it?" She asked stunned at the boy in front of her, who talked like an adult and seemed to project power.

"Oh yes," he chuckled, in a way that was oddly similar to the headmaster, "I am not easily intimidated, and if he gets out of hand I can deal with that as well." Madam Bones recovered from his words a moment later; there was no doubt in her mind that the boy in front of her believed everything he said.

Dumbledore cleared his throat to draw their attention "It is our hope Amelia that we can bring about strong leadership but also bring about change to our world."

"In what way?"

Once more it was Harry that answered "We need to increase the aurors, encourage better relations with the non-magical government, purge the corruption of the ministry. We need to encourage better relations with the Goblins and Centaurs, treat Lycanthropy as the illness it is, instead of forcing those afflicted to go underground; we should also re-evaluate our laws."

"I agree in principle to that… what laws?"

"Well for starters the restriction on underage magic, the ministry only detects magic not who cast it, as a result those raised in a wizarding household can use magic if they want, where as muggleborns can't, this is unfair. We should also allow floo access to muggleborn or first generation households."

"And what of the statute of secrecy?"

"Will remain intact as long as we follow some common sense." Harry reached into his bag and pulled out a slim black note book, he handed it across. "I have made some notes for you to look at; hopefully working together we can pull our society into the modern age."

She took the book and started to flick through it, her eyes widening every few pages or so.

"Quiet detailed notes I see… I am still unsure, but I will look through this and consider your offer."

Dumbledore stood "That is all we ask." Harry also stood and turned back to the would-be minister.

"However we ask that you don't take too long as we would like to get moving on this as quickly as possible." Madam Bones nodded to the boy and promptly left the office.

"I think that went well." Harry mumbled.

"Yes, I agree, the meeting was full of surprises." The headmaster sat and stared at Harry.

"Oh… my seat on the wizengamot? Malfoy? Or my notes?" Harry asked with a smile on his lips.

"All three actually, you realise that there will be public outcry when you take your seat, many will say that you are too young."

"Let them say it, unless they change their laws that seat is mine and after Tom is gone I can reveal that I own the newspaper and that I am a founder of Phoenix Park, they won't care at that point, then I will be in place."

"In place?" Enquired Dumbledore.

"To take over from you when the time comes."

Dumbledore gave him a smile and his eyes twinkled "So you don't have ministry aspirations then?"

"No I don't, to be honest I was happiest teaching, and flying of course, maybe I'll be teacher by day, star seeker by night."

"A worthy goal." Dumbledore grinned as he was reassured, he'd been uncertain about Harry's true intentions towards changing the minister and the ministry, but this was because Dumbledore didn't want to be put into a position of power, as he'd learned harsh lessons. Harry didn't want power for other reasons, namely his own happiness.

Changing the topic "So when do you want to start your duelling club?"

Harry answered instantly "Next week, all the students should realise how useless Lockhart is by then."

Dumbledore grimaced "Is he really that bad?"

Harry nodded then decided to expand on that "We learned nothing from him except what his favourite colour was, after a quidditch game where I broke my arm he tried to mend it before I could stop him, he removed all the bones in my arm, he's spineless. Instead of helping me and Ron when Ginny was taken into the chamber, he tried to modify our memories; he's been taking credit for what others have done for years."

Dumbledore let out a huge sigh "That position is cursed." The headmaster grumbled.

Harry nodded "I know, but it will break after I destroy Tom."

Dumbledore's head shot up "You mean it's really cursed?"

"Yeah… may I make a suggestion?"

"Of course."

"Contact Remus Lupin for next year."

Dumbledore chuckled "I take it that it's Remus that gave you the push to fight for werewolf rights?"

Harry nodded "And the fact that I was godfather to his son, Teddy was brilliant and after Remus died I helped Andromeda raise him."

"Andromeda?" Dumbledore enquired with a raised eyebrow.

"Andromeda Tonks, Teddy Lupin's grandmother."

"But that means…."

"Yeah, I know… no one saw that one coming." Harry laughed at the look on the headmasters face.

Harry felt like smashing his head into the table repeatedly, as he sat through his first defence against the darks arts lesson with Lockhart. Just as in the previous timeline the idiotic professor made them take a quiz, that wasn't actually about defence, but the man himself. Harry didn't even bother to write on the sheets of parchment, instead he sat reading, waiting for the moron to call on him or release the pixies that Harry knew were in the covered cage on the professors desk.

Harry soon realised that Lockhart was giving him a wide berth; obviously the incident at Flourish and Blotts was still fresh in his mind.

Harry waited with his wand in hand, he saw that he was the only one that was ready when Lockhart finally removed the cover to the cage, he opened the door and at once bright blue Cornish pixies flooded the room. Instead of dealing with them, he sat back and watched only helping when his friends needed it.

Harry blasted a pixie with a freezing charm to stop it from hoisting Neville up by his ears, another was frozen just before it tipped a pot of ink on Seamus Finnegan's head, Harry made sure that every pixie he stopped was flung back at Lockhart. The professor was in a bit of a state, his wand gone, it had been flung out of the window, he had taken to hiding under his desk, as discreetly as he could Harry vanished the desk, cast a locking charm on the professors office door and a sticking charm to the mans shoes.

Pixies were flying around his head, Harry giggled when one brave pixie actually punched the idiot professor making the mans nose bleed. It was at this point when Hermione had enough, standing on her chair she was about to cast stunners at the pixies when both Harry and Ron grabbed her by the arms and pulled her down, together with Neville they dragged her outside in the pandemonium.

"Why did you do that?" She hissed as they waited by the door.

"Because the man is clearly an idiot and I think he deserves what he gets."

"But he's a famous and powerful wizard." Hermione moaned back.

"Famous he might be, but look at him, covered in pixies, stuck to the floor, he's hardly powerful, most first years could handle themselves better." Hermione took a long look at the man she had idolised for the last few weeks and she had to admit that Harry had a point but she wouldn't let him know that.

"He's just testing us, it's not his fault he lost his wand."

Harry shook his head and wondered off "Where are you going?" Hermione, Neville and Ron asked at once.

"It's a nice day, we have half an hour until our next class, I say we should have ice cold pumpkin juice on the grass."

They had only been seated for a few minutes when Professor McGonagall found them.

"What are you four doing, don't you have class?"

Hermione went red, as she was ashamed at ditching a lesson, but Harry answered.

"Lockhart let a cage full of Cornish pixies loose in class; we thought it best to escape." Harry saw his head of house purse her lips "Its Professor Lockhart… Mr Potter."

Harry looked up and knew exactly what to say "With all due respect, you are a professor, a qualified and decent teacher, that man is not."

McGonagall reared back slightly "And what qualifies you to make such a statement?" She asked, but Harry could swear he saw a faint up turn at the corners of her mouth.

"Only my observations, before I left, he was hiding under his desk, the pixies were causing havoc, Lockhart had lost his wand…I decided to prove the point, so I vanished his desk and used a sticking charm so he couldn't run away… he's probably still there."

_What the hell am I going to do with this boy? _She asked herself _Imagine a second year humiliating a teacher; though I am sure he deserved it. _McGonagall had first met Gilderoy Lockhart on the first day of school, and with her years of dealing with lying students she had seen right through the man in seconds. _Why on earth did Albus hire him?_

"I don't condone your actions," She paused for a moment "but I understand them, I guess I had better go and make sure that the pixies are taken care of."

"Might I make a suggestion professor?" Harry asked quietly, his head of house nodded.

"You might want to take a few of the other teachers, I am sure that they will like seeing the idiot taken down a peg or two." _The nerve of that boy… _But she merely nodded and headed off to the castle, he turned back to the others.

"I can't believe you get away with talking to the teachers like that." Gasped Neville slightly in awe of his friend.

"I wasn't rude, just a bit cheeky, and anyway they might be teachers but they are still people, I think people forget that sometimes, especially with Dumbledore. I have it on very good authority that he likes it when I treat him like a real person."

Hermione gaped at him "Who told you that?" She moaned "He's the headmaster he should be respected!"

"He told me." And with that he had silenced Hermione, Harry stretched and lay back on the grass.

Ron shook his head and giggled "What do you expect?" He said to the others "He's Harry Potter."

With his eyes closed Harry answered "That doesn't make me special either you know."

Three days later Harry collared Colin Creevy in the Gryffindor common room and asked the boy to come to the second year dormitories so that they could talk in private, the younger boy stood rooted to the spot and slowly managed a nod, his face flushed. He silently followed Harry upstairs, and to Colin's utter amazement into Harry's trunk. "This is incredible." He whispered as he walked down the stairs, "My dad won't believe this."

"Yeah magic is pretty cool isn't it?"

"Yeah." The boy said breathlessly.

"Colin the reason I asked you here… well I hear you're pretty good with a camera, and I wondered if you would be interested in helping me with a project I have been working on." Colin flushed bright pink at the praise.

"I do like taking photos, a boy in my year told me if I use the right potion the photos move, I never knew I was magical, so now I am sending tons of photos home to my dad and my brother. I think he's a wizard as well."

"That's great." Harry walked into the kitchen and retrieved two butterbeers, he handed one to Colin who liked the drink immediately. "Now this project isn't for school, but it will still help us and I think it will also make money, so I can pay you for your time." Colin waved him off.

"You don't have to, I'd gladly help."

Harry laughed "You say that now, but this will be a lot of work, how about five percent of the profits?"

Colin looked a little startled but nodded anyway "So what are you doing?" Harry reached into his bag and pulled out the massive binder that he'd created as the template for his book.

"I am writing a new defence against the dark arts book, and I'd like you to photograph the wand movements, so that readers can actually see them, I'd also need you to photograph most of the creatures as well." Colin gulped at that.

"See I told you it would be a lot of work, I have already spoken to Professor Dumbledore and he's agreed to write the preface, I have some publishing contacts, I'd like to get the book ready for Christmas."

"That's not that far away."

"I know, so what do you say?"

Colin had read all about Harry Potter and his victory against he who must not be named in _Rise and Fall of The Dark Arts… _He'd heard more on the train including a fantastic story when Harry had killed a professor the previous year, there was no way that he wouldn't be part of this.

"Now it's very important that no one knows about this yet, you can tell your dad but no one else… okay?" Colin nodded and clutched his camera. "When do you want to get started?"

"Right now."

The notices for the Duelling Association went up in the common rooms on Friday afternoon.

_All students are welcome to join the duelling association, a new Hogwarts club led by second year Harry Potter, every Sunday at 3pm._

_This Sunday as it's our first meeting a duelling demonstration will take place between _

_Mr Potter and Professor Dumbledore._

Hermione read the notice and stood open mouthed, Harry was duelling Dumbledore! She knew her friend was really good at magic, better than she was in fact, which was something she hated to admit, but taking on the headmaster who was by all opinions the greatest wizard in the world was just astounding. She turned and marched over to Harry, Ron and Neville who were lounging on the sofas after their exhausting herbology lesson. "Harry I cant believe this… you're duelling the headmaster."

Ron and Neville's heads snapped around "What?" They both demanded.

Hermione explained to the stunned and shocked faces of his friends, it was at this point that others had spotted the notice and made their way to Harry to question him about it.

In the end Harry stood on the sofa and shouted out "YES I AM RUNNING THE NEW DUELLING CLUB, AND I AM ALSO GOING TO DUEL THE HEADMASTER… I PROMISE I WONT KILL HIM." For good measure Harry flashed his eyes red, the new first years hadn't seen this yet and scrambled back to the laughs of the rest of the house.

Breakfast the next morning was an experience, as soon as Harry walked in with Hermione, Ron and Neville to noise level of the great hall dropped to a whisper then a moment later rose as friends started gossiping about the new duelling club and Harry.

Harry was half way through his breakfast of eggs, sausages and bacon when Draco Malfoy cleared his throat behind him. Harry turned and saw Draco with Crabbe and Goyle just behind him like pet dogs ready to pounce.

"You really think you're something special don't you Potter…" The boy snarled.

Harry shook his head "Actually I don't Draco…are you coming on Sunday?" Harry asked as politely as he could.

"I wouldn't miss it, the old goat will destroy you, and if he doesn't, I will."

Harry grinned _Got you…_ "So am I to understand that you want to duel me after Dumbledore? I might not be up to much, but I accept." Draco paled slightly, Harry grinned even harder _and now for the icing on the cake _He stood on his bench and shouted out.

"May I have your attention please…." The great hall dropped into silence, Harry glanced at the top table and saw the headmaster, Harry smiled. "As you may be aware, I am starting a duelling club and tomorrow, I will be part of a duelling demonstration with the headmaster. However Draco Malfoy has just approached me and he wants a crack at me as well, so after Professor Dumbledore and myself are finished I will face Draco, you are all invited to watch." Harry nodded to the headmaster who smiled back it him; Harry cast a quick look towards Snape, who had narrowed his eyes in hatred. Draco had gone even paler; in fact he now looked ill.

Harry sat back down "Better get practicing Draco." Harry mumbled before restarting his breakfast.

"I can't believe you just did that." Hissed Ron, "it was bloody brilliant, did you see his face?" Harry nodded and leaned over the table towards Colin "Bring your camera." The younger boy grinned, and a few moments later the noise in the hall reached almost deafening levels again.

Harry had spent most of Saturday afternoon with Colin in his trunk, when he finally crawled into bed late that night he was exhausted but his thoughts were of the duel the next day. Harry woke late; it was almost lunchtime when he finally moved from his bed, he showered, dressed in his usual jeans and polo shirt as it was a Sunday and made his way to lunch.

Harry didn't want anything heavy, he noticed that quiet a few people were talking about him and discussing his upcoming duel with Dumbledore and Malfoy. The Weasley twins were even taking bets on the outcome of the second duel. Harry dug into a plate of sandwiches and an ice cold goblet of pumpkin juice while the others talked animatedly around him; he looked over at the Slytherin table and saw that Malfoy was missing. _He's either practising somewhere or doing a runner. _

Just as he was finishing he was collared by Hermione, Neville, Ron and Ginny, they dragged him outside into the sunshine, together they found a nice spot under one of Harry's favourite trees and tried to relax.

Hermione couldn't believe how calm Harry was being; in fact she was pretty sure that he was on the verge of failing asleep against the old tree. If it had been her about to duel the headmaster, then face an enemy in front of the whole school, as well as going on to teach a school club she would have been frantic. Harry however looked like he didn't have a care in the world. Ron and Neville looked more worried, where as Ginny had simply stated that she had faith in Harry. Hermione had rolled her eyes at that, it was obvious to her that Ginny Weasley hero worshipped Harry, it also seemed to her that Harry encouraged it, but she hadn't missed the looks that Harry gave Ginny when she wasn't looking.

At a quarter to three they slowly made their way back up to the castle and back into the great hall, it was drastically changed since lunch. All the tables had been removed, instead at the centre of the room stood a large raised platform thirty metres long. It seemed that nearly every student was present as was most of the staff; Harry spotted Professor Dumbledore coming out of the chamber at the rear of the hall and walked over to him.

"We should probably set some ground rules sir." Harry grinned.

"As the muggles say Mr Potter, this is your barbeque what did you have in mind?"

"Nothing too drastic, I suggest we put on a bit of a show, lots of stunners, blasting hexes, fire curses, that sort of thing. I think we should stick to owl and newt level." Dumbledore nodded and smiled ruefully.

"It's a shame I was hoping for a real test, it's er been a while."

"I'll tell you what sir, after we deal with the snake below us, we can have a proper duel in the chamber, then you'll see that I am up to the job." Harry answered immediately reading Dumbledore's real question.

The headmaster smiled again and began walking to the duelling platform; Harry followed a few steps behind. As soon as they stood in front of the students and teachers the whole hall went quiet.

"Welcome everyone, I must admit I am a little surprised to see so many students here for the first meeting of the duelling association, but as this is Mr Potter's club I'll soon be handing things over to him. There is just one point I would like to make, Mr Potter has been granted the same status as a prefect during club time, as a result he can take or award house points. He can also give detentions, this is so that people do not mess about during club time and respect what they learn." Dumbledore stood back and motioned for Harry to take over, which he did.

In a loud clear voice Harry stepped up and he resumed one of the things that made him happy, teaching "Welcome everybody, I too am a little surprised at the numbers here today, but I think that has more to do with the duelling exhibitions than the club itself. Now before we begin I would like the professors, the sixth and seventh years present to step forward, wands out and be ready to cast shield charms in case of stray curses and hexes. After these exhibitions for the students that wish to stay I will begin with a brief assessment, then I'll break you up into groups depending on ability, not age…" Harry paused at some of the stunned looks of the teachers and students "Now… let's get this show on the road." Harry turned and walked to the end of the stage, Dumbledore was already at the other end.

Harry didn't bother to bow or any other nonsense of formal duelling, he raised his wand and yelled _STUPIFY, _a bright red lance of light erupted from his wand and raced across the hall, he immediately followed with a cutting hex before the first curse hit Dumbledore's bright glowing shield.

Non verbally Harry cast a disarming charm, that too bounced off Dumbledore's shield, it was at that point the headmaster started his own offensive curses. A bright stunner raced towards Harry, instead of casting a shield he simply side stepped the curse and fired back with a huge burst of hot flame that crossed the thirty metre distance and engulfed the headmaster. Harry grinned, the flame surrounding the headmaster looked impressive but Harry had seen the man cast a freezing charm at the last second, he knew that all Dumbledore felt was a light tickling sensation. Harry turned his wand _Mobilarbus _a chair was picked up from behind the teachers table and flung at speed towards the headmaster, who instantly vanished it with a swat of his wand as the man emerged from the flames. A moment later a fire raced towards Harry, he didn't counter with a flame freezing charm or a shield, instead he chose water and lots of it.

To the students and teachers it was as if a dam had burst in the great hall, from the tip of Harry's phoenix wand a torrent of high pressure water crossed the hall and completely doused the flames heading for him, a moment later and the water turned to a high pressure flow of ice and snow.

Dumbledore grinned, Harry certainly was putting on a show, he had wanted to see what he could do before really getting into the duel, but he'd seen the calm face of his opponent and he decided to have some fun of his own. He sent a powerful blasting hex straight at Harry's head and was surprised at Harry's response, instead of a shield, he flung himself forward and rolled, back onto his feet and returned the hex and followed with another disarming charm, that very nearly tugged the wand from his hand.

Harry decided to turn things up a notch, non-verbally lightning burst from his wand and crackled across the hall, but Harry wasn't aiming for the headmaster, he was aiming just in front of his feet. The wood scorched and exploded, the headmaster safely behind his shield, but he was distracted for a moment and that's when Harry struck with another disarming charm followed by a quick incarcerous, ropes sprang from his wand. Dumbledore flung a severing charm at them and they split into pieces.

Harry lowered his wand and a moment later Dumbledore followed, he silently repaired the stage and vanished the water, all around the hall everyone was silent. To them they had just seen a powerful and awe inspiring duel but to the duellers it was nothing more than play fighting, "Did you cast a silencing charm I didn't notice?" Harry asked the headmaster loudly, who immediately chuckled, "Ladies and gentlemen that is the sort of thing you can expect to learn at the Duelling Association or the DA as I like to call it. As well as some of the more impressive curses, we will also practice accuracy drills and creature defence. Such as what to do if you ever encounter a dementor… on three headmaster… one… two… three… _EXPECTO PATRONUM_." Harry's silver stag burst forth followed by the phoenix that was Dumbledore's patronus "Now I am sure that the six and seventh years among you will tell you that by being able to conjure a corporeal patronus will get you automatic bonus points in both your OWL and NEWT exams… now everybody a round of applause for the headmaster." Slowly the clapping started, Harry looked around the hall, people were eying him warily, and Harry saw that it was mostly fourth years and above who all looked a little green at what a second year could do.

Dumbledore made his exit off the stage walked over to where the other teachers were standing and shared a brief conversation with Professor McGonagall who seemed a little stunned and pleased at what she had seen. Harry smiled as the applause died down "Now for the next demonstration, Draco Malfoy wished to duel me…"

Draco gulped and started to sweat heavily, he'd expected Potter to make a fool of himself with the headmaster but he hadn't. Draco had spent the entire summer with a tutor learning every duelling spell he could, as well as practicing since he had returned to school but he knew that he was in trouble; however he couldn't back down, not in front of the entire school. He decided as he made his way up the steps of the platform to use his most destructive curses, it was his only hope.

Harry looked over at the Gryffindors and grinned at his friends, he saw Colin eagerly clutching his camera, he turned to Malfoy and gave him a slight tilt of his head. The other boy looked ill but raised his wand and shouted "_Bombada Maxima." _Harry simply batted the curse away with a shield charm, and muttered "Avis…Oppugno." Tiny birds burst from his wand and spat like bullets across the room, Draco managed a shield, but the birds flew from all directions and the shield didn't completely protect him, in moments he had scratches all over his face and hands. "_Serpensortia._" He screamed, instantly a huge rattle snake burst from Malfoy's wand.

Harry didn't want to give away his parseltongue abilities, so he simply vanished the snake, smirked at Draco and fired a jet of oil at him. Winking at the headmaster he followed with a lance of flame and a silent flame freezing charm, he had no wish to roast Malfoy alive. Harry knew the spells would act as a very concentrated tickling charm, he also saw Snape grip and raise his wand, only to be held back by Dumbledore. Malfoy screamed, so did a few dozen students, to the others it really looked like Malfoy had gone up in a pillar of fire. He waved his wand, vanished the flames, he decided to end it, _Levicorpus. _Malfoy still covered in dark oil was hoisted by his right ankle six foot off the stage, Harry sent a disarming charm his way, and summoned his wand when it was wrenched out of the boys hand and then dumped Malfoy back on the platform. While all this was going on Colin Creavy had taken at least fifty photos.

Harry walked back to the centre of the stage "Let's have another round of applause for Draco Malfoy." The applause this time was rather lack lustre, "and I think twenty points to Slytherin house for being a good sport." Harry walked over in stunned silence, a Gryffindor had just given points to a Slytherin, Harry handed Malfoy back his wand while he whispered "You realise I took it easy on you… if you want to learn I'll help you… we might even end up friends, but I wont put up with any of the I am pureblood, everyone else is scum nonsense." Draco glared at him and hobbled off to Crabbe and Goyle, they immediately left the hall.

Harry turned back to the crowds "Now… who's staying?"

Most of the seventh and sixth years left, but a handful stayed, including Percy Weasley, more of the fifth and forth years and most of the third years, every single one of the second and first years stayed except a handful of Malfoy's friends.

A minute later and Dumbledore removed the platform and Harry divided up the students into three groups, first and second years, third and fourth years, fifth, sixth and seventh years, he approached this group first.

"Hi guys…and girls" he hastily added when he saw the looks he was given "obviously there's more people here than I expected, so I am going to change the meeting times to accommodate everybody. For this group I will be organising an advanced class, subject to your skills of course, but for today I want you lot to help me out…if you do you'll get some easy house points, now I take it that you can all produce a decent shield and you know the disarming charm?" He received nods from all "Good, each find four students, in turns have them try to disarm each other and produce a shield, I'll be walking round asking questions and finalising the groups." A moment later and they walked off.

Harry noticed that most of the teachers had left but Dumbledore and McGonagall had stayed, he quickly walked over to them while he reached into his bag for his clipboard and whistle.

"So how'd you think its going?" He asked both professors with a smile.

Dumbledore was about to answer when the deputy head beat him to it "You have been holding back in my class Mr Potter."

Harry hung his head "Yeah," He admitted "But I really want to stay with my friends, I don't want to skip years."

That surprised his head of house a little and she turned to Dumbledore "I take it that you knew about this Albus?" He simply smiled at her before answering.

"For sometime now I have been training Harry, I knew he would face attention being back amongst us, I felt that it was the prudent thing to do." Harry almost laughed at the blatant lie, but managed to restrain himself.

Professor McGonagall pursed her lips "You could have told me," She grumbled before turning back to Harry "Your spell work is excellent and your patronus is amazing for your age, you are correct, I have no doubt you'll be achieving outstandings in your OWLS. However I do have a concern… the level of magic involved, well it would seem advisable to have a member of staff on hand, just in case."

Harry nodded "I am fine with that, erm as long as it's not Lockhart or Professor Snape."

McGonagall gave him a small smile "I was thinking that myself, the headmaster and Professor Flitwick could take it in turns.

"That sounds fine; can we work out the details later? I better get back." She nodded and watched as Harry wondered off, started talking to students and made notes on his clip board.

"Just how much have you been teaching him Albus?"

"Oh…this and that… this and that Minerva."

After two hours Harry hopped onto the teachers table so everyone could see him, "Right thanks for coming today, in the next few days a schedule will be posted in the common rooms. I think we'll be having three sessions a week and your skills will determine which session. At the door is Colin Creevey, he has a stack of parchment sheets, take a sheet off him when you leave and learn the theory and wand movements on the sheet for next time. Can the fifth, sixth and seventh years stay behind?" The rest of the students were leaving, out of the teachers only McGonagall stayed for the full session "Thank you all for your help, ten points to each of you… now we have an hour before dinner, so for the next half an hour, I'll be teaching you the basics of the patronus charm. We'll learn a lot of other stuff, but this one takes a while to master, so I wanted you lot to have plenty of practice before your exams. All the students seemed a bit surprised at the announcement, but could see no fault in their younger classmate's logic and they were all impressed with what they had seen so far. It was obvious to each of them that Harry Potter was a far better teacher than Lockhart. They also privately made the decision to get more of their friends to come.

Harry lined them up, Colin Creevey had also stayed as Harry's unofficial assistant, he took a seat at the end of the teachers table and started making notes when Harry spoke. When Colin first heard about magic, he'd been excited but also a little frightened, now having met what was in his eyes an honest to god hero and calling him a friend was incredible. He had no idea that Harry had always felt guilty about his death and was determined to be a better friend this time around.

Harry explained the patronus charm is incredibly advanced magic and it took a great deal of practice and concentration to get right. "The thing you have to understand about the patronus is that it's powered by your memories. Your emotions of happiness and love; I know that sounds a bit sappy but it's true. The incantation is expecto patronum, just hold your wands tightly, straight in front of you, think of your happiest memory, one that involves love, think of your friends, your parents, kissing your girlfriend or boyfriend, and allow those feelings to fill you up, to flow through you, now cast." As he expected not much happened, a few small wisps of silvery vapour then nothing.

Harry smiled "Like I said it's a difficult one to learn, which is why it's worth so much in your owls and newts, lets try again, remember your happiest moments, ones that really mean something to you… cast." For the next twenty five minutes the small group cast and recast the patronus charm, by the end of the time they had each made slight improvements. Harry took another pile of parchment off Colin and started handing them out; these sheets were a bit more in-depth.

"On these sheets you'll find the spells, curses and hexes that we'll be covering in the next few months, I suggest you start practicing."

Harry walked back to the common room with Colin, as they walked they discussed the club and Colin told Harry that he wanted to watch the advanced classes, they also talked about _Defence Against The Dark Arts: The Manual. _They already had taken over three hundred photos of wand movements and demonstrations of the spells, all they really needed now were the photos of the dark creatures. Harry chuckled as he said to Colin "I know just the man to help." It was at that point that Harry had an idea and realised that there were two areas he'd missed when he wrote the book the first time around. The first being Herbology, its uses and defences against. The second being short written summaries showing the reader the best way to engage an enemy, an example would be using gillyweed to enable you to swim underwater while attacking or defending against grindilows.

He told Colin what he was thinking and he said that he'd visit Professor Sprout in the morning if Harry could give him a list of the plants he wanted covered.

That night was odd for Harry, most of the students seemed a little wary, while some gave him weird looks, almost like the looks Dumbledore got. He shook it off and spent most of the night writing with his trusty dictation quill while sipping on butterbeers laid out on the couch in his trunk. Harry didn't know it but it was at that moment Amelia Bones decided to join Dumbledore's and Harry's cause. The head of Magical Law Enforcement has been reading a letter from her niece telling her that Harry Potter had duelled the headmaster and that he'd started a duelling club at Hogwarts. The letter also told her that Harry was a good teacher and that a lot of the seventh years had been particularly upset that a twelve year old could produce a corporal patronus. She almost dropped the letter at that point; she sat drinking from a glass of firewhiskey. _The next year could bring a lot of change…was she ready for the challenge? Obviously Harry Potter and Dumbledore were preparing, she saw right through the Duelling Association, she knew Dumbledore; he'd recruit for the Order of the Phoenix…what if Voldemort did return…? What then? _

Amelia Bones had learned years ago that sometimes you just have to trust your instincts. She decided alone sitting by the fire in her house that she would throw her lot in with Harry Potter and Dumbledore, it was a gamble but she would either be the next minister or out of a job. One thing she did know for certain was that Fudge could not lead if Voldemort did return.


	15. Chapter 15: Duelling The Headmaster

Duelling the Headmaster

The weeks had passed quickly for Harry, as he found ways to keep himself busy while at the same time being there for his friends. He knew that he'd handled Colin perfectly, by spending time with the younger boy he'd helped him quickly get over his hero worship, and they had become firm friends. Neville had become closer as well, he was doing better than ever in Charms and Transfiguration, his confidence had been boosted no end and it showed. Hermione was doing all she could to keep up with Harry in class but was falling behind, even though she was still leaps ahead of the others in their year. Harry made a point of helping her whenever she was struggling, though she had bristled at first, soon she seemed to accept it.

As every one of his friends was doing better in classes than he was, Ron decided to try putting a bit more effort in, Harry was very patient with his friend, and he too was soon making improvements. Harry had backed off a little from Ginny, as he didn't want to move things with them too quickly, they were separate for most of the day as she had different classes, but for dinner they would normally sit near each other and tell the other about their day.

It was almost Halloween, the defence book was almost finished, the DA was going strong especially after virtually every student in the school had asked Lockhart to show them his patronus and he couldn't do it. A lot more seventh and sixth years had turned up after that.

Harry and Dumbledore had another meeting with Amelia Bones, she agreed to their proposal; and they had discussed what would need to happen at length. Amelia also asked to be given as much information on Voldemort as possible so that she could start organising forces once she was in power, that's how Harry, Dumbledore and Amelia Bones found themselves back in the chamber of secrets.

"My word that snake is huge!" She gasped when Harry opened the door.

Harry walked over to it and pulled out another box from his bag, he expanded it to reveal hundreds of small preserving jars, taking the first jar he enlarged that so that it came up to his thigh.

"And it should bring in quiet a few galleons; Albus thinks at least three million."

It was the first time that Harry had called the headmaster by his first name in front of Amelia; she merely raised her eyebrow, but said nothing. Working together from midnight to four am they divided the basilisk, Dumbledore also had a good look around the chamber, using his wand he repaired the broken pillars. He knew this would be an excellent place to duel. Once the snake had been divided into the preserving jars, they were shrunk and put back into the box.

Harry couldn't flame travel with Amelia watching, so again they went back up to the castle on broomsticks, they decided on a very early breakfast in the headmaster's office, then they would sleep. Amelia asked Harry the question "So what do you plan on doing with all the gold from the sell off?"

Immediately the boy answered "I plan on using it as a fund to purchase equipment, to fund safe houses and ensure the protection of this school."

That took her back slightly "You think if Voldemort does return, he'll try and take the school?" She asked dreading the answer from Harry; she had also noticed that when ever she asked any question about what was to come, it was Harry that always answered and not Dumbledore.

"The way I see it, there are two ways to control the wizarding world, a takeover of the ministry or a takeover of Hogwarts, holding the students to ransom. I think that it would be prudent to place defences now rather than being caught unawares."

_The boy spoke like a seasoned Auror _"What did you have in mind?" She asked eager to hear his plans.

Harry leaned back in his chair, he saw both Amelia's and Albus's eyes on him.

"I believe we should prepare for an attack by inferi, werewolves, trolls and giants, we can do this most effectively using magic as well as non magical means."

"Non magical?" She asked her nose crinkling.

"The new term for muggles Amelia," Dumbledore said "it has been pointed out that muggles who come aware of our world find it an insulting word, much like mudblood, the new term for muggleborn would be first generation witches and wizards."

"Madam Bones, if I may… the magical world is hopelessly out of touch with the non magical world, we have stagnated where as they have embraced technology and information. There are many effective non magical ways to protect this castle, in my opinion a person should use everything at their disposal to protect others… wouldn't you agree?" Dumbledore smiled, Harry had superb debating skills, and everyone underestimated him because of his age.

"When would you like to start these defences?" She asked, and even Dumbledore wanted to know as well as Harry hadn't told him about these yet.

"Over the summer holidays, however because of my age I will need help with some of the purchases, perhaps after you are elected we could join you when you meet with the non magical Prime Minister."

"Oh?" Both Dumbledore and Bones said at the same time.

"I don't wish to be rude, but I was raised in the non magical world, you and professor Dumbledore were not, as such I think it would be advantageous for me to be there, as a sort of interpreter."

Dumbledore drank some tea, _That's not a bad idea… why didn't I think of that?_

"Normally only the Minister sees the Prime Minister, but I think it could be helpful, I doubt Fudge has been treating him very well."

Harry laughed "Understatement." He managed to say "I think that if we go about it correctly you will find that both of our worlds can prosper." Amelia nodded and not for the first time realised that she was talking to a twelve year old boy as an equal, _What will he be like in another ten years? _She asked herself…_Probably Minister or headmaster… It looks like Albus has trained him well… _

The next week Harry was once again called to the headmasters office, without a word, Harry crossed the room, Dumbledore took his arm and they flame travelled to the chamber beneath the school.

Dumbledore instantly conjured a large squishy armchair, sat and looked over at Harry.

"I thought we were duelling?" Harry said in amusement when the headmaster conjured a small foot rest and then proceeded to prop his feet up.

"First I'd like to see who I am up against." With barely a wave of his wand a wooden opponent sprang to life. Harry turned his wand and silently cast a powerful Reducto curse, the mannequin exploded.

"You'll have to do better than that Albus." Suddenly twenty mannequins appeared. Harry twirled his wand, jets of flaming ropes burst from the tip and wrapped around his wooden opponents, with a pull of his wand; the ropes appeared to burn white hot and sliced through the mannequins like butter. Albus was startled; he had never seen such a thing before. Then the second year in front of him conjured what could only be described as a snow and ice warrior, that turned into black stone, then animated pulling a huge sword, a moment later and the stone warrior was vanished. Harry conjured a metre by metre square of granite, the block hung in the air, Harry fired a killing curse at the block. Startling the headmaster even more at the ease in which Harry launched the vile curse.

Dumbledore noted that the block was heavily damaged but had stopped the foul curse.

Harry grinned at him "Turns out you just need a different type of shield to block the killing curse, I learned that from you."

Dumbledore's mouth was wide open; he stared at the man trapped inside a boy's body and for the first time in years felt true hope for the future.

"That was excellent Harry, though to be honest I am not sure I want to duel you now." He said with a laugh and sincerity.

"Nonsense we will be fine, plus I could use any extra training, I may know a lot, but I can always learn more." The headmaster nodded grimly, knowing full well the task that lay ahead of the man before him.

"Albus, it would help me, if you could duel similar to Voldemort and his death eaters, though instead of the killing curse, please could you use the cruciatus curse, and do your best to hit me." For the second time in a minute Albus gapped at the boy in front of him, then realised that he was right.

They walked off to each end of the chamber and in a moment of fun both bowed to each other, then the duel began.

In a light voice Albus shouted _Crucio, _the curse raced across the room, Harry simply side stepped and cast a reducto back towards the headmaster, a moment later a flaming whip was heading his way as well. Both spells made a hard clanging sound against Dumbledore's powerful shield. _Expecto Patronum Infamari… _suddenly the giant form of the stag burst from Harry's wand, but instead of the white mist of the patronus, the form was made of flames, it raced across the chamber. Dumbledore conjured a huge stone wall that the stag simply moved through; Harry ended the spell before it hit the headmaster.

"What was that?" The headmaster called.

"Pissed off Prongs," Harry laughed "I think he'll be right handy against the inferi, I doubt Tom will like him either."

"Crucio!" Harry conjured another block to intercept the curse, flame travelled behind Dumbledore and held a knife to his neck.

"I am getting too old for this." He mumbled as he lowered his wand. Harry flamed to the other side of the chamber and pulled out his glock hangun that he'd purchased at Borgin and Burkes.

He held it up "Do you know what this is?"

Dumbledore nodded "It looks like a mug.. non magical gun." Harry pointed and at full automatic hit thirty rounds into one of the stone blocks that littered the room. Dumbledore was astounded.

Harry laughed "I think this will help, magical shields don't always stop bullets."

"I see what you meant now about non magical weapons."

Meanwhile the Magical Times had started to run stories about Minister Fudge, his top advisors, as well as challenging some of his decisions, it would start small and then grow, Harry was sure that the minister would do something stupid. That among other reasons led to a late night meeting between the headmaster, Amelia Bones, Harry and Lucius Malfoy. Harry laid down the ground rules before the meeting, he would do the talking, the others would observe and try to stay out of it, it was important that Lucius understand that it was Harry he'd be dealing with.

Malfoy received a notification from the headmaster asking him to come to the school at ten that night, it was unusual, but he thought of the diary that he'd given that stupid little girl and figured that Hogwarts had hosted some student deaths. He apparated to the school gates with a small smile on his face, moments later Professor Flitwick let him in, he didn't wait for the other wizard, he walked with a purpose, he couldn't wait to see Dumbledore a broken man because of what he'd brought about.

Harry, Albus and Amelia waited, Dumbledore's pensieve sat on the desk, a memory already placed within. There was a knock and Lucius Malfoy was admitted into the office, seeing Harry and Amelia Bones made him pause.

"Whats going on here Dumbledore?" The man demanded, before he could do a thing, the Potter boy disarmed him from behind, and wrapped him in ropes.

"I DEMAND TO BE RELEASED THIS INSTANT, I HAVE DONE NOTHING WRONG!" Malfoy shouted.

"SHUT UP… and maybe you'll live to see your family again." Harry hissed at the man on the floor, carefully he levitated him to a chair. Harry pulled out the diary that he'd already concealed a sock inside..._Just in case_. Malfoys eyes grew wide, he saw the destroyed diary, _They knew…_

Harry pointed his wand in the man's face, silencing him "I also know about the chamber underneath your drawing room, I have three demands, you will do them, or you will spend the rest of your life in Azkaban, and don't think I can't make that happen." Harry flicked the edge of the pensieve with his wand. A pensieve can be used one of three ways, you can enter the memory, you can watch the memory within the shallow bowl or the memory can be projected against a wall, this is what happened.

Harry's memory was clear; it showed Lucius Malfoy adding the diary to the cauldron of Ginny Weasley. The memory ended "My demands are simple and non negotiable, one, you give clothes to Dobby your house elf, a man like yourself should never have a slave. Two, you will listen to me for no longer than five minutes while I inform you of some things you might not know about your old master. Three, you will give your full support to Amelia Bones if and when she decides to make a run for minister, if you agree, after you have taken an unbreakable vow and listened to me you will be allowed to leave, what do you say?"

Malfoy was far from a stupid man, he knew that with Amelia Bones in the office he could be arrested for attempted murder, from there he would be given veritaserum before his supporters could intervene, his past would be uncovered and he would face life in Azkaban or the veil of death. Slowly he nodded. His wand was placed on the desk, immediately Dumbledore acted as the bonder for the unbreakable vow, while the Potter boy had his own wand trained on him the whole time after releasing some of the ropes.

"Will you Lucius Malfoy set the house elf known as Dobby free tonight?"

"I will." A golden flare of magic wrapped around his hand that was holding on to Madam Bones.

"Will you listen to what Mr Harry Potter has to tell you?"

"I will." Another flare of magic bonded their hands.

"Will you give your full support to Amelia Bones should she ever decide to become minister for magic?"

"I will." The bond flared one last time, then released.

"Mr Malfoy…" Harry held up his phoenix wand "I swear on my life and my magic that what I tell you now is true…" A glow emitted from the boy, then slowly faded. "Lord Voldemort is not dead, at some point he will return, when he does you will have a choice, to follow him and die or to help us, if you do, you and your family will prosper."

"Mr Malfoy, do you know what TM Riddle stands for?" He asked, "Tom Marvolo Riddle is Lord Voldemort's real name, he is the son of a witch and a muggle father, he is no saviour of purity. All that man knows is death and torture, which is not a fate you want for yourself, your wife or for Draco… I know, to you I am just a boy, but _I can_ stop him." Harry took a moment to look deeply into Malfoy's eyes to hammer home his words. "All I ask is that you think about what I have said… myself and the headmaster can help you if you ask for it… I believe that you got in over your head with Voldemort, perhaps you'd taken the mark before you realised what he truly was, but by then it was too late, you had to follow or your whole family would die. You are not a stupid man, surely you realise now that we have been waiting and preparing for him to come back so I can destroy him. Don't make me destroy you as well, that's all I have to say, now please free Dobby." Harry released the rest of the ropes binding the man. He looked over at Amelia and Albus, they gave firm nods of approval, Harry hoped he had done the right thing.

Malfoy shook himself, looked over at Harry as if waiting for him to die for the lies he had told, but then he realised that the boy had been telling the truth, but he still wasn't happy about it. "Dobby!" He snarled, instantly the little elf appeared "Yes Master?" He cowed.

Malfoy pulled off one of his gloves and handed it to the elf "I give you clothes." The elf stood stunned.

"Thank you Mr Malfoy and please think about what I said, I meant every word." To Harry's surprise Malfoy nodded and left the headmasters office. Amelia and Albus let out a breath they were holding, they had no idea if Harry's plan would work when Harry assured them that Malfoy would look out for the survival of his family first and foremost.

Dobby was crying "Harry Potter freed Dobby! Harry Potter is the greatest wizard and he honoured his word." Harry crouched down so he had the same eye line as the elf.

"Dobby now that you're free, what will you do?" He asked in his kindest voice.

"Dobby does not know… Dobby dreamed of this day…but never thought that it would happen."

Harry smiled "Dobby would you like to work for me?"

Dobby gasped "The great Harry Potter would bond with Dobby?"

"I would or I could pay you," Harry offered "now that you are free I want to ensure that you stay safe."

Dobby wrung his ears "Dobby is free… Dobby knows Harry Potter is a great wizard but to bond to anyone…"

"Say no more, you are hired then, ten galleons a week and time off when you want it."

"That is too much.. Dobby can not work for so much."

"You can and you will, because I will keep you busy." Harry held out his hand to the elf, who shook it sealing their arrangement "Now here's the only order I will ever give you…never punish yourself again." The elf gave him a loving smile and promptly disappeared.


	16. Chapter 16: Changes

Changes

Although the Hogwarts lessons were fairly boring to Harry he was still doing well, making a point only to be slightly better than Hermione in the practical parts of their classes. Harry knew that even with dictation quills he was still no where near Hermione's level of dedication when it came to actual study. Somehow even with everything going on in his life he managed some sort of schedule, he saw friends, worked on his defence book, worked on contingency battle plans for the castle and started buying his Christmas gifts. The only area that wasn't moving forward as well as he would have liked was his plan for getting Amelia Bones elected as the minister for magic, but Harry knew that it would be an up hill struggle and if they had to they could wait until Sirius escaped Azkaban.

Harry had trained hard with the Gryffindor quidditch team and now as Dobby had been freed he didn't have to deal with rogue bludgers, he had sent the elf to the Hogwarts kitchens for the time being but could always call upon him when needed. Finally the day arrived when the team saw the Slytherins carrying their new Nimbus 2001'S. Harry couldn't resist, he walked over to the team, his own following behind. "So who bought their way on to the team this year?" He glanced around "let me guess… Malfoy…" Marcus Flint the captain edged forward.

"And what's it to you Potter… you lot wont stand a chance against us this year, Mr Malfoy has been very generous."

Harry grinned as he saw the crowd behind him growing larger "That's because Draco has very little talent, and in fact Draco probably begged his father for the brooms just so he could see you lot in the changing room showers." There were several gasps, Potter had just insulted Malfoy in front of half the school. "How about we have a little house wager?"

Flint smiled "What did you have in mind?" Thinking that they would easily win.

"Five hundred galleons that the Gryffindors win."

There were more gasps from both opposing sides at the size of the bet, Marcus Flint's eyes narrowed.

"So it's you against the whole house?"

"Yes, you collect your wager of five hundred, I'll put in mine, we ask Dumbledore to hold the money, and if you win you double your money." Flint nodded, Harry shook his hand, they parted ways, no one mentioned mudbloods, no one coughed up slugs, it was all quite civilised.

Oliver Wood, Katie, Alicia, Angelina and the Weasley twins came and found him that night with worried looks on their faces. "Erm Harry, I have.. er been talking it over with the team and er…I am not sure…"

Harry understood instantly, they couldn't afford the bet and they didn't realise what Harry had actually done.

"Oliver, don't worry about it, I am putting up the money, you guys don't have to, all you lot have to do is play your best."

George or Fred stepped forward; Harry couldn't tell which "Are you sure about this…? It's a lot of money."

Harry nodded "I am positive," he grinned harder "in fact I am using the winnings to pay me back for the brooms that you'll soon be getting." There was stunned silence for thirty seconds.

"Brooms?" Oliver mumbled.

"Yeah, now this is a secret so I don't want it spread about," he received nods of confirmation from everyone on the team "I am a part owner in the Nimbus Broom Company, so I got them cheap, they should be here in a few days." He laughed at the looks on their faces "You didn't really think I'd let the Slytherin's win did you?" Oliver and the team gaped at him, unable to talk, but all imagining riding on brand new brooms. As they walked away Harry saw one of the twins say something to the other, he glanced over his shoulder back at him, nodded to his brother and walked off…_I wonder what that's about? _Harry wondered.

Once more Harry found himself in the headmaster's office, but this time accompanied by Marcus Flint. Harry retrieved a bag full of gold and laid on the desk, Marcus Flint did the same.

"Headmaster we have made a small wager on the upcoming match, five hundred galleons each, would it be possible for you to hold the money?" Harry asked with a grin.

Dumbledore chuckled "First all night drinking parties, now gambling Mr Potter, your father would be proud." Flint shifted his eyes to Harry…_ All night drinking parties?_

"It's a simple bet, the team that wins gets the gold and I'll stand by any decision you make."

The headmaster looked over to Flint "You agree Mr Flint?" who returned with only a nod.

"Very well as I am sure that you'd continue whether I held the gold or not, so I think it would be best if I did indeed hang on to it."

Harry couldn't help himself "You know me too well sir."

The headmaster nodded and chuckled again "And it seems Mr Flint is just beginning to."

Three days later, six teams of owls flew into the great hall, each team carrying what was obviously a broom, instantly the noise volume increased. The Slytherin's seemed outraged when they realised that the brooms were headed for the Gryffindor table, their easy winnings suddenly disappearing before their eyes. Oliver managed to open his first, and gasped, he'd expected a cleansweep, one of the cheaper Nimbus models, but what he'd got was a brand new Harry Potter Special Edition Nimbus 2001 with the Gryffindor shield inlaid on the nose of the broom. Professor McGonagall rose from her chair and walked across the hall. "What is going on Mr Wood, where did these brooms come from?" Oliver pointed to Harry.

They took their conversation outside the hall, with Professor McGonagall leading and the rest of the team following.

"I thought that we should play the Slytherin's on an even footing, so I am donating these brooms to the team, they belong to the house, though the team members can take them home for the summer to practice." Everyone's eyes lit up at that, even his head of house.

"That is a very generous gift Mr Potter, thank you… I trust that the team will look after their new brooms." This last line was said to Oliver Wood who nodded solemnly, then the stern head of house turned and walked away leaving Harry to the team.

Angelina broke the ice "These are amazing…just how rich are you Harry?" eyeing him with interest.

Harry grinned "That's for me to know and my wife to find out."

However there was a bit of a backlash from his broom buying, the other houses ignored him, except when part of the duelling club and Ron seemed to be in a bit of a huff. It came to a head on Friday night before the big game.

Harry was lounging on the sofas in the common room, chatting to Hermione, Neville, Colin and Ginny when Ron walked in with the twins who were each carrying their brooms, Ron's face like thunder.

Harry looked up "Bee in your bonnet?" He grinned.

Ron mumbled something that Harry didn't hear, but it wasn't hard to guess, one of the twins must have heard him though because his eyes went wide.

"Sorry didn't hear that?"

"I said it's alright for you, buying brooms whenever you want… it's just not fair." He grumbled.

Harry didn't react with his temper, like he once would have done, instead his simply stated "Ron the only reason I have money is the fact that my parents left it to me when they died, you're supposed to be my friend yet half the time you act like you're an utter wanker, I suggest you get out of my sight." He didn't say it loudly, but Ron knew that he meant it. His face flushed bright red, everyone except Harry and the twins looked embarrassed, they looked angry. The twins grabbed Ron by the arms and frog marched him across the common room, "Come on baby brother, we need to have a talk."

Harry turned and went back to his conversation.

Ron hadn't said a word to Harry that night and was out of bed before him in the morning. The twins confessed that they'd had serious words with him the night before and told him that if he ever said anything bad about Harry again, they would strip him naked and hang him from the painting of the fat lady with a sticking charm, they then apologised on his behalf. They caught up again with Harry on the way to the changing rooms. "Harry, you might not know, but we have been taking bets on the match as well…" Said Fred,

"Would it be possible…" Continued George.

"To turf Malfoy three times? And win of course."

Harry snorted "I am sure something can be arranged, why are you two betting anyway?"

Suddenly they became cagey and a bit red around the neck and ears "Well erm… yes… actually that's something we… erm have been… erm meaning to talk to you about."

They still had a fair walk in front of them; Harry looked around and quickly cast _Muffliato._

"What was that?"

"All anyone around us hears is buzzing," he answered simply to their delighted eyes "what's going on?"

Fred took charge "A few weeks ago, we decided what we are going to do after we finish school; we want to open our own joke shop." Harry was a little shocked, he hadn't heard a word about this until forth year in the first timeline.

"I think you'd be brilliant at that." The twins grinned.

"You're the first person we've told, it's just…"

"We're doing everything we can to earn money so we can get started after OWLs." Harry took the bull by the horns other wise they would never get there.

"And when the time is right you want a financial backer?" The twins seemed a little embarrassed but both nodded.

Without a thought he agreed "Sure, I take it that you're going to spend the next few years coming up with ideas for the shop?" They were stunned but nodded.

"Okay, we need to get something down on parchment, but I'll back you, enough to set up the shop, stock and some working capital."

"You're serious?" One twin asked, Harry didn't make the joke he wanted to as it would lead to awkward questions but simply nodded.

"What sort of split I am I looking at?" He asked, in the previous timeline they had given him twenty percent for his thousand galleon investment.

They looked at each other and seemed to communication telepathically "We were thinking a three way share, with you as the silent partner." Harry took this in and in a wave of inspiration came up with a counter offer.

"How about we each take thirty percent, the remaining ten percent goes to the Weasley family," They seemed taken aback by this, so Harry continued "Your family has been great to me, your dad would never just take the money from me, but I think he would accept this. In return for this deal, I'll put up the money to publish a brochure of goods and open other shops in Europe and America when the time comes." The twins stood open mouthed "Think about it and we'll talk again after we beat the snot out of the Slytherins." Harry turned, cancelled his Muffliato charm and continued down to the pitch, Fred and George stood rooted to the spot, it was a full minute before they recovered.

"You know." Fred said to his brother "I think he was serious."

"I think so too… imagine… shops in Europe and America… we'll be."

"Raking in the galleons." Fred finished the sentence "We need to work this out later and make sure Ron doesn't cock it up."

The news of the bet had circled around the school and the stands were packed, Ginny was standing with Hermione, Neville and Ron when Harry flew onto the pitch, he made a point of waving to them then he took his position opposite Malfoy high above the ground.

"Alright there scarhead!" Malfoy shouted out.

Harry grinned "I am fine, thanks for asking… and yourself?" He called back, chuckling at the expression on the other boys face. _It's so much more fun to mess with him than get angry. _Moments later the quaffle was released and the game begun. Just like his previous games in this timeline Harry helped out the chasers as much as possible by blocking Slytherin attempts on goal, this helped the team, but left the Snitch open for capture, that's why one of the twins concentrated on hitting bludgers at the Slythering chasers, while the other twin worked on hitting a bludger at Malfoy.

"And it's another goal for Gryffindor…that's eighty to twenty." Lee Jordans voice could be heard all over the stands. Harry looked up quickly, he was beneath Malfoy, he started to dive fast for the ground with his arm outstretched and due to a prior conversation with Lee, the announcer knew just what to do.

"Harry Potter's chasing the snitch, Malfoy hasn't seen it…" Malfoy's head whipped around and he immediately started chasing Harry at top speed. Another of Harry's preparations had paid off; he'd been practicing how fast the broom could go and exactly how much room he needed to manoeuvre, and using all his strength he pulled up inches from the ground. Malfoy managed to pull up as well but not completely, his right foot clipped the ground and that flung him from his broom. _Only two more turfings to go…_Harry thought sadistically.

Twenty minutes later Gryffindor had a very healthy lead of a hundred and seventy points, when Fred whistled and pointed, Harry shot off like a bullet, and then made a point to fly erratically, just like he was following the snitch, the crowd was going wild, Malfoy only inches behind him, when Harry pulled into a vertical climb, again his arm outstretched. He was high above the pitch when he rolled in the air and dived for the deck, he hoped that Malfoy was too stupid to realise what he was doing, that's when Harry actually spotted the snitch, near the stands, but he couldn't do anything yet and the snitch seemed to be hovering for a moment. Again at the last possible second Harry rolled and pulled up at the same time, but this time he was right in the path of Malfoy. The other boy screamed and tried to pull his broom, the move wasn't controlled and as result, much like Cedric, Draco Malfoy was flung from his broom. _Only one to go now… _

"My word an excellent feint by Potter, and it leaves him open to look for the Snitch, Malfoy is hobbling to his broom, he has to be hurting, that's a shame." He said with sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"JORDAN!" Harry heard McGonagall screech.

"Sorry Professor," He didn't sound sorry at all "It looks like Potter is on the tail of the snitch after all."

Harry was, he would have liked to turf Malfoy again, but with the snitch in front of him he wasn't going to turn down a chance to end the game. The snitch belted away from him and dived for the deck, seconds later he was inches from the elusive golden ball.

"You won't get it Potter! I won't allow it." Draco snarled from behind him, somehow moments later Draco was beside him, edging his broom on when the boy kicked out at him, the blow impacted on his ribs and Harry knew instantly that he'd broken something, but he was still in position for the snitch with Malfoy right beside him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Malfoy pull back for another kick. Harry did something very dangerous and very brave, he did a barrel roll underneath Malfoy, he could literally feel the blades of grass whip across his back, Malfoy had kicked out at what wasn't there, that combined with the fact that Harry pulled up right on his other side banging into him threw him off his broom once more. Harry reached with all his strength through the pain of broken ribs and managed to grasp the snitch as it struggled in his fingers.

The roar of the crowd was incredible "Harry Potter gets the snitch, Gryffindor win three hundred and ninety to one hundred and it looks like Malfoy has been knocked out, better luck next time."

"JORDAN!."

Harry ended up in a floating seven way hug with Oliver screaming in his ear "You did it, you did it."

Finally they landed and Harry looked over at Malfoy on the ground with Madam Pomfrey, he started to walk over, when Katie landed beside him "Are you hurt Harry?" She asked as she'd seen him grab his side.

"I think I broke a rib when that git kicked me."

Suddenly he was grabbed by his collar, "Never fear Mr Potter I can put that right for you." _Lockhart had his wand in his hand…if he vanishes my ribs I am dead…_Harry reacted, in an instant he lashed out with his foot, which landed in the centre of the mans stomach, knocking him down. Harry whipped out his wand and stunned him just make sure he was down and not getting up.

"MR POTTER!" Shouted McGonagall "EXPLAIN YOURSELF!"

"This idiot was about to fix my ribs for me, as I didn't want to die from his bungling, I thought it best to stun him." McGonagall strode over to him, her lips pursed, she pointed her wand at Lockhart and woke him up, he rolled over and groaned.

"Gilderoy, were you about to heal Mr Potter's ribs?"

"Yes Minerva I was." He managed to say.

"And are you an accredited healer?"

"Erm…no."

She leaned in very close and whispered, but Harry could still hear what she said "Then I suggest you keep your wand to yourself, or next time I'll let Mr Potter use that flame hex you saw when he duelled the headmaster… I wonder if you… even with all your _experience _could block it." She hissed, she turned back to him "Mr Potter, well done with the match, and other things," She rolled her eyes over at Lockhart who was still laying on the ground "But lets get you up to the hospital wing." Harry simply grinned through the pain and nodded. "One game down, three more to go, I am looking for a shut out again." Professor McGonagall managed a rather large smile at the boy who had become her favourite student.

An hour later after much begging and pleading Harry was released from the hospital wing, but Malfoy was to be kept in overnight, it turned out he was tougher than he looked. He had three broken fingers, a badly twisted ankle, two broken toes, a concussion, severe bruising and a broken nose. Harry decided to pick up his winnings later and headed back to Gryffindor tower.


	17. Chapter 17: Preparations and Confrontati

Preparations and Confrontations

The Chamber of Secrets was now spotlessly clean, it had only taken his favourite elf twenty four hours, and a huge amount of hard work, but now the floor shone and the stone walls gleamed as they had been bought back to their natural high gloss. Twenty lanterns had been hung from the ceiling, now the chamber was lit with a warm glow. A series of warming charms on the stonework floor and the chamber was actually quiet comfortable, Harry hoped that it would serve as a back up to the room of requirement, a hideout and a command centre if the war did happen.

He had a meeting with the headmaster at least once a week, together they made plans for things they hoped would never come to pass, however one thing that Harry did want to take care of was Sirius Black. Late on Friday night Harry was sat in the headmasters office when he set forth his plan.

"If we can't get Amelia into position before the end of the school year, I will need a place for Sirius to go to, we can't go after Pettigrew until the end of my third year and even then we have to allow his escape, I would like your help."

Dumbledore gave a small chuckle of surprise "What did you have in mind?"

"I have already purchased a number of safe houses, but I want one warded and under a fidelius charm with myself as the secret keeper before the end of the year."

"Cant Gringotts help with that?"

Harry smiled "They already have with the purchases and some minor protections, but I might need some help with the wards, also I am expecting to meet with the Goblin elders soon. Hopefully I can convince them to allow us access to the LeStrange vault." The headmaster nodded and poured Harry a butterbeer.

"What exactly is your plan for Sirius?"

Harry took a long pull on the drink "If we can get Amelia in, then a simple questioning under veritaserum in front of the Wizengamot should be enough, if not he will escape and seek me out, I'll try and convince him that he needs to recover and that his revenge will have to wait."

"That won't be easy." The headmaster said gravely.

Harry laughed "I am sure it won't, but hopefully he will see the value of feeding the rat false information, then once Pettigrew has left to find Voldemort we can arrange Sirius's trial and get him cleared."

Harry paused to take a long drink, an idea hit him a few days ago when he was standing in the chamber of secrets, but he needed to talk to the head master about it.

"Albus, just how resistant to magic is basilisk skin?"

The headmaster pondered for a moment "Not much is known about the basilisk as it is so dangerous, but from what I saw in the chamber I would say the skin is easily a match for dragon hide armour, possibly better, do you plan on making some?" The answer astounded him.

"Yes, but also raising new basilisks."

The headmaster shook his head "Harry they are an extremely dangerous creature, and as such been classified as non tradable."

"I know, but so have dragons and Gringotts has them." He then followed up with the rest of his idea, ten minutes later and the headmaster needed a large glass of firewhiskey.

"That is an incredible number, the gold you would make would be… well it would be a lot."

Harry laughed "I am sure it would, I can also think of another benefit."

"Oh?"

"By going into a highly profitable business with the Goblins, I become something they want to protect."

The thought rocked the headmaster, it was true he mused, the goblins would protect an asset at all costs up to and including wiping out their assets enemies, it was daring plan.

"I want to go to Diagon Alley again before Christmas, I have a meeting with the publisher for the book, I'll stop in and see Kandar to see if I can make progress." The headmaster nodded, poured another cup of tea.

"Did you see the article in the Prophet about Fudge?"

Harry grinned "They have started digging into him as well, but it's still slower than I would have liked," He changed the subject "there is something else I would like to talk about."

The headmaster motioned him to continue "Have you had any plans regarding Professor Snape?" Harry asked, to the surprised headmaster.

"What do you mean Harry?"

"I respect the man for what he's done and for what he could do for the order, and I think he is a remarkable potions master, but he isn't a good teacher. If possible I would like you to offer him a different position, he would still be head of Slytherin house, but he would only teach seventh years, the rest of the time could be spent writing a completely new guide to potions, much like my book. He would have an opportunity to leave his mark on the world, earn extra galleons and have more time available to him in the event the war does start, what do you think?"

Dumbledore couldn't really fault Harry's words, he knew Severus wasn't the best teacher, he evaluated the plan in front of him and realised that it would solve many problems, he was also certain he could convince Severus of the benefits of taking some time to write and do research, however he did see one flaw in the plan.

"It's a good idea, but we would need another potions master to take over first through to sixth years."

Harry nodded "I am thinking Horace Slughorn could be coaxed out of retirement, he is an excellent teacher, and I am sure he and his network of friends could be quite useful."

Albus shook his head, every few days were like this, they would talk and a new aspect of a plan would be revealed, or a side of Harry he hadn't seen before, sometimes their conversations were astounding.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny stood at the top of the Astronomy tower watching the other students leave for Christmas; they were amongst twenty others that stayed, including Draco Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. He had five days till Christmas and still had a lot to do, he told them that he had an appointment with the headmaster and quietly left. Twenty minutes later he was standing outside Number 22 Tallington Lane, the house was large but no overly so, six bedrooms, a large dining room, kitchen, three bathrooms and a basement. In the next few minutes Dumbledore carefully recited the words of the fidelius charm locking the secret of the house inside Harry. To everyone but Harry the house simply vanished from memory, where there was once a house and gardens now stood an empty space.

Harry turned to the headmaster and whispered in his ear "The headquarters of the order of the phoenix can be found at number 22 Tallington Lane." Dumbledore nodded, he didn't have the slightest concern that Harry was now the secret keeper for the order.

Together they made their way in to the house, it was the first time either had been inside, the house was muggle in design and as such had things like electric lights, plug sockets and light switches.

Harry and Dumbledore spent nearly an hour turning the house into a proper wizarding house, as electronics went a little haywire around magic, and as such couldn't be used without precautions and they knew that too many witches and wizards would be in the house so it wouldn't work anyway.

Once this was complete Harry and Dumbledore turned their attention to the ward stones that Gringotts had installed, in the corners of the property boundary four stones sat, in the basement sat a fifth, this was the control stone. Harry watched as Dumbledore etched runic protections on the stone and helped charge the stones that were powered by the electromagnetic field of the earth and raw magic. Once his work was complete, Harry stepped forward, _Electri, _half a second later electricity burst from his wand in the form of lightning, he re-cast the spell a dozen times, by the time he was finished, he felt drained but happy, the protections of the house were fully charged.

"That is a very powerful spell Harry, was that what you showed me when we duelled in the great hall?"

Harry nodded and explained that the curse was lightning, and acted like an extremely powerful stunner; it caused great pain but was not as devastating as a reducto curse. Harry sat down on the steps leading back up to the house and called for Dobby.

"Master Harry calls?" The small elf asked after appearing a moment after being called with a loud crack.

"Dobby I am glad you found the house."

"It wasn't easy Master Harry, I couldn't moves in the normal way, so I just comes to you instead." Harry and the headmaster shared a look that said neither really understood house elf magic and it was probably better left alone.

"Dobby this is a new house I have purchased, I would like your help in cleaning it up and making it fit to live in." Dobby was nodding enthusiastically.

"I can do that Master Harry; Dobby will not rest until this house is ready."

Harry decided he better reign in the small elf "Dobby, this house wont be used for some time, I don't want you over doing it, promise me you wont work twenty four hours a day." Dobby seemed a little down at not having to work all the time but soon promised.

An hour later and Harry and Dumbledore were sitting at a booth at The Three Broomsticks, Madam Rosmerta, who now recognised Harry handed them each a menu and went to fetch butterbeers.

"Did you want me to go to Diagon Alley with you later?" The headmaster asked Harry.

Harry shook his head as he drank deeply from his bottle "Kandar has been dealing with me, if I bring you in now it might weaken my position in their eyes." Dumbledore nodded realising that Harry had a point, Goblins respected people, but you had to really earn their trust, bringing in another person no matter who they were would instantly put them on the back foot.

After a filling lunch of beef stew with butter laden crusty rolls Harry said goodbye to the headmaster, walked out of the pub and flame travelled to the Alley off Charing Cross Road and made his way into the Leaky Cauldron. He made a point of saying hello to Tom and then made his way through the enchanted archway that separated the wizarding world from the non magical world. Harry was dressed as he always was when out of Hogwarts, a simple black polo shirt, dark jeans, his dragon hide jacket, his black cap and his expandable messenger bag, the cap was removed the second he stepped into Gringotts.

Harry waited no more than a minute before Kandar made his entrance into the lobby and escorted him back to his office, just as before without asking the protections of the office were activated and they could talk without being overheard.

"It's good to see you in person Kandar; I hope that you are well?" Harry enquired, with a small smile on his face.

"I am, it has been a good year."

Harry snorted "Lots of profit then." The old goblin bared his teeth in a smile than only goblins could pull off, he then he changed the subject.

"I have spoken to the elders at length, they are willing to meet with you, but they distrust wizards in general and the ministry particularly."

Harry thought for a moment, "I can't do anything about their mistrust, all I can do is present my case and hope for the best, however if possible I would like to go over what I might say to them with you."

"That would probably be wise, they wish to meet you on New Years Eve, can you be here at eleven?"

Harry told him that he looked forward to it and asked if they could talk between Christmas and New Years on their mirrors so that Harry could polish his speech for Goblin ears, it was afterwards that Harry pulled out another notebook from his bag. Kandar eyed it with amusement, he had never known a wizard to be so prepared, normally they shouted abuse, treated his people like underlings or simply feared them, but the wizard in front of him did none of these things.

Harry slid the note book across the table, and started talking before Kandar could open it.

"I have a business proposition for you my friend, I think this is something that will make us both extremely rich, but it would probably be somewhat illegal in the eyes of the ministry, before you open that book I need to ask if you'd like to hear more?"

Kandar left the book and did something that Harry had never seen, he opened his desk and pulled out two glasses, and two bottles, the first he passed across the desk, a bottle of Madam Rosmerta's oak matured mead, the second a very old bottle of firewhiskey. It was Harry's turn to surprise the Goblin, he held out his glass and pushed the bottle of mead back and grinned, eyeing the whiskey.

Kandar laughed, and Harry would remember it for the rest of his days, he had never seen a Goblin do that either. Once the drinks were poured the Goblin sat in rapt attention waiting for the young wizard to tell him his plan.

"Kandar, before I begin there is something you should know, I am a parselmouth, I take it that you know what that means?" Kandar nodded.

"I know that Goblins can work around the laws of the ministry, for example you have dragons, what I am a proposing is a Dragon and Basilisk farm."

Kandar interrupted him "Forgive me but I am unsure, what is a Basilisk?"

"A giant snake, that is extremely dangerous but luckily for us they can be killed very easily. Much like the dragon their whole bodies can be used in potions, for armour, and their venom is highly destructive. They are hatched from a chicken egg that has been lying under a toad." The goblin nodded and Harry continued.

"I propose a joint business agreement between you and myself, together we can build an underground farm of sorts with individual habitats for each basilisk and dragon, we encourage breeding and growth, we use the dung from the dragons in our own green houses that sit on the surface of the site." With each revelation Kandar nodded.

"I am willing to put up half the gold, and to talk to the basilisks to find out their ideal environment for growth. I can also arrange for you to talk to a wizard dragon handler I trust… once the time comes we can start to harvest the dragons and the basilisks, however I think we should hold off on selling to the public until after the Voldemort situation is taken care of."

Not for the first time the young wizard in front of him astounded him, there weren't many wizards willing to actually invest with a goblin, let a lone break their own laws. Kandar immediately recognised the potential of such an investment and he also realised its long term potential as well.

"An interesting proposal, I look forward to reading your notes."

"Thank you, please be aware I have included some guide lines within the book, these are not meant to offend in anyway, but as precautions as the basilisks are quite deadly, just by looking at you they can kill. These guidelines are also to ensure that the creatures that become our charges are treated with honour and dignity."

Harry finished the last of his firewhiskey and stood "That is all I came to say, I look forward to hearing from you," He paused deciding something "look out for my owl at Christmas." This surprised the Goblin again, never had he ever been given a Christmas present by a wizard. Harry was just leaving the office when his mirror started to vibrate and ring. He immediately answered.

"Harry…Help…" Dudley was in trouble.

His face was bruised, a cut above his eye was bleeding heavily and his nose was broken "Where are you?"

"Home." His cousin gasped through the pain.

Harry closed the mirror and turned to Kandar "I need to go now, please do not talk about how I travelled, I will call you tonight." The Goblin nodded and then stared in amazement as his young friend was consumed by fire and left his office bypassing very protection that Gringotts had. _Yes…Mr Potter we will definitely talk about this…_

Harry appeared in an instant, his wand drawn ready for anything, the house was pandemonium, Dudley screaming in pain, his aunt and uncle shouting, however this soon stopped a second after Harry appeared.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" He demanded to know.

His aunt Petunia and Dudley answered at the same time, but Dudley was drowned out "Vernon pushed Dudders down the stairs!" She screeched.

His uncle looked livid, his face and neck purple in rage, his stalked into the room, Harry didn't hesitate…_Stupify. _The red light hit his uncle who was blasted back into the sofa; he fell over with a thud when he hit the carpet.

Dudley looked to be in a bad way, Harry quickly levitated him into the lounge and placed him carefully on the sofa, over his shoulder he called to his aunt "Have you called an ambulance or the police?"

Petunia was stunned, in the space of about ten minutes her world was turned upside down, Dudley had come home from school that morning, he had changed a lot since he had left at the end of the summer, he had lost weight and seemed quite happy. She had opened his school trunk so she could start on his washing; it had all gone downhill from there. In the pocket of the jeans at the bottom of the trunk, she found a dozen or so pentagon shaped cards with pictures of famous witches and wizards. She was about to hide them so she could confront her son later, as he had been in his room putting some of his other things away when Vernon saw them.

He had been increasingly short tempered with both her and Dudley since Harry had first come home after buying his school supplies, things had only gotten worse after Harry's first year. Her husband flew into a rage upon seeing the cards, he knocked her out of the way so he could grab at them then stormed up the stairs. Petunia had been in tears at this point as she was sure her wrist had been broken in the fall, she climbed to her feet to hear her husband of fourteen years screaming at Dudley.

"DID THAT FREAK GIVE YOU THESE?" "LOOK AT WHAT HE HAS DONE TO YOU; YOU DON'T EVEN LOOK LIKE MY SON ANYMORE." "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" As she came into the hall, she saw Vernon push Dudley back, who stumbled, then fell down the stairs, breaking the banister in pieces and landing in a heap by the door. Moments later she and Vernon had been rushing for the phone and screaming at each other when Harry appeared, a second or so after that and she was sure Harry had killed Vernon.

Harry repeated himself "Aunt Petunia have you phoned an ambulance?" As he was casting a diagnostic charm over Dudley.

She found her voice "No, I was just about to."

"Don't, I can help far better than they can."

Dudley was still crying and was in a lot of pain, while painful his injuries were not life threatening. "Dudley, don't be afraid, I am going to help you, I am going to put you to sleep, when you wake up, you'll be good as new, okay?"

Dudley sobbed and nodded, Harry raised his wand and cast a light stunner on Dudley, who closed his eyes and fell into unconsciousness, he heard his Aunt gasp. Harry turned and saw that she was cradling her wrist.

"Are you hurt?" He asked as he stood, she nodded, terrified at what Harry was doing.

"Hold out your arm, I promise I'll help, I am not going to hurt you or Dudley and I'll help you with Vernon as well."

Slowly she held out her arm "Close your eyes if you want, just don't move your arm until I say." She nodded again and closed her eyes. He cast a diagnostic charm that he had learned from Madam Pomfrey decades before in his other life. A second later he had numbed the wrist, and then realigned the bone, repairing the damage as he went; all in all to fix the damage took twelve seconds.

"You can open your eyes now, the bone is fixed, just go easy on it for a day or so." Harry turned his attention back to his cousin; he conjured a small stool and sat while he worked.

Petunia watched in amazement as the boy she had been saddled with, who she had hated, abused and locked in a cupboard healed her son in minutes. She saw him point and jab with his wand, jets of different coloured light corrected Dudley's broken nose, sealed the cut above his eye so that she couldn't tell it had been there, she saw him fix his wrist just like he had fixed hers. Harry fixed Dudley's broken arm, his sprained ankle and a cracked rib. What would have taken weeks, trips to the hospital, plaster casts, possibly operations was fixed in about five minutes. She sat down on a chair and for the first time in her life felt real shame and remorse for what she had put her nephew through, she vowed from that moment on things would change.

Harry ran a final diagnostic charm to check over Dudley one last time, he was fine, but still stunned, he reached into his bag and pulled out another smaller bag that looked like a mans toiletry bag, and it was. He had been given it by Tom the first night he stayed at the Cauldron, however he now used it to house emergency potions, he pulled out a vial of dreamless sleep potion and woke up his cousin.

Dudley gasped and took a huge breath, suddenly he realised that the pain was gone, he looked up at Harry who gave him a small smile.

"Thankyou."

"You're welcome, try not to move, I have repaired your cuts and broken bones, but you'll be a bit stiff for a day or so," He handed over the vial "drink that it will put you to sleep, I'll put you upstairs and I'll check on you in the morning."

Dudley uncorked the vial "What are you going to do to Dad?"

"I am not sure, that's up to your mum, don't worry… I won't kill him, but from now on you both are under my protection." Dudley gave a small grimace of disgust as he downed the potion.

"That tastes horri…" He was asleep before he could finish his sentence.

Petunia lurched as Harry took Dudley's hand and they were engulfed in flames, a moment later and they were both gone, then a second or so after that she heard Harry leaving Dudely's room.

Harry walked down the stairs, _What the hell am I going to do now?_ Once he reached the bottom, he decided to leave the stairs until he had dealt with his uncle.

He sat across from his aunt, unsure what to say; finally he asked the only question he could.

"Are you alright?"

"Y..y..yes." She stuttered back.

"What would you like to happen now?"

"What do you mean?" She asked regaining her composure a little.

"Well do you want me to threaten him and have him stay, or would you rather he left?"

Petunia sobbed "I am thirty four years old, I have a twelve year old son, a nephew and a house to pay for, I can't afford to be without him." She said it with distaste and Harry wondered if she had been feeling this way for a while.

"What if I gave you the money to cover the bills? And I ensured that you keep the house and have a nice lifestyle, what then? Would you still want him to stay?"

Petunia shook her head "He's been becoming more aggressive for a while, he couldn't take it out on you, it was only a matter of time. I want him gone and I want to be the guardian I should have been to you… I am so sorry." Harry gulped, hearing her and seeing her like this; it bought an entirely new perspective to his childhood. _Did Vernon bully her as well? Probably not… but because of him in this timeline things were different. _

"I would like that… I can make him leave, I can make it so that he wants to give you a divorce and I can make it that he wont ever bother you again unless you or Dudley contact him, is that what you want? Really think about it for a minute, can I get you some tea?" She nodded and gave him a grateful smile. Harry gave her a few minutes alone while he made coffee for himself and tea for his aunt, he reached into the cupboard and pulled out a packet of chocolate covered hob nob biscuits and walked back into the lounge. He didn't have to ask again, his aunt answered him instantly.

"I want him gone, not just for me, but for Dudley and you as well." Harry put down the tray and sat, he passed the plate of biscuits across, "Take one, you'd be surprised how a little chocolate can help, I'll deal with him in a minute."

Petunia took a biscuit and nibbled "You can really do all that?" She asked in wonder.

"Yeah and a lot more, I could make it so he spends the rest of his life as a mouse, but I wouldn't do that." Petunia nearly spluttered her tea when he said that, and continued on her biscuit.

"And you'd really help with the bills and things?"

"Yeah, I'll take care of everything and once you're a bit more settled we can talk about what we can do in the future, maybe we can buy houses together? I can do them up rather well with a bit of magic."

Petunia felt the tension leave her as they sat and talked, she didn't really want to discuss her new life, so she changed the subject.

"How are you getting on in s..school?"

It was the first time she had ever asked that question and Harry thought that it boded well for their new relationship.

"Pretty good, I have a good group of friends, I get good marks, I am friendly with the headmaster and I am on my house sports team."

"Sports team?"

"Yeah quidditch, it's a game with seven players on each side, its sort of like a very rough version of basketball but its played on broomsticks," He saw her shudder a little but continued "in fact I invited Dudley to see a game next summer as an incentive to help him lose some weight."

"You're friends?" She asked timidly.

"Yeah, we came to an understanding you might say, he's been in my trunk quite a few times. We shared Christmas presents last year and I took him on a few trips during the summer, we had lunch at Diagon Alley, he loved it."

"You took him… how?"

"You saw me move him with fire?" She nodded.

"Like that, I can go anywhere when I want to and I can take someone with me, it's safe and it doesn't hurt at all."

Petunia then asked a question she had been dying to ask for over a year "What's it like in your trunk?"

Harry snorted and smiled "I'll show you later if you like, I have another present while I am here for Dudley, you can come in and we can talk while I make it." She gave him a slightly fearful look but nodded all the same.

"I meant what I said to Dudley, from now on you and Dudley are under my protection, no one will ever hurt you again, you have my word." Petunia drank a little more tea and felt very relieved. She then watched as Harry reached into his bag and pulled out a small palm sized mirror, she noticed it was the same type that Dudley had.

Harry passed the mirror across to her "You can use it to contact me, sort of like a magical version of a phone." His aunt took the mirror in her hand and examined it; to her it looked like any other mirror you could buy in the shop. "All that I ask is that you be careful where you use it, as you are aware the magical world is a secret."

Harry finished his coffee "I am going to wake him up, I am going to threaten him, I'll need you to jump in at the appropriate places, be strong and everything will work out for the best." Petunia put down her tea. "I'm ready."

Harry took out his wand and cast a silencing charm on the room, he stood then pointed it at his uncle _Enervate, _in a moment his uncle was awake, Harry silenced him in an instant, a moment later thick ropes bound his body, as he struggled, Harry cast a large flame from his wand.

As calmly as he could manage he spoke "I have healed Dudley and Aunt Petunia, you broke her wrist, Dudley is now asleep and wont wake till morning." Harry took a step closer, his uncle's eyes wide in fear watching the flame.

"You will listen to me and do what I say or I will burn you alive." He snarled at his uncle, Harry noticed a giant wet patch form on the man's trousers, he was terrified. "Aunt Petunia wants you gone from this house forever; you will pack your bags and never return. You will not call this house ever again, you will contact a solicitor and ask for a divorce, you will get half what the house is worth and half of any savings, and you can take the car." Harry paused for breath and to think about his next words "At some point in the future Dudley may contact you, if that happens you will be nice and civil, until that time you will stay away, if you ever return." Harry flame travelled across the room, the flame from his wand gone, he dug the tip into his uncles neck "I'll make sure they never find the body, I'll feed you to some giant spiders I know… do you understand?" His uncle was frozen in fear but somehow managed to nod.

Harry turned to his aunt and in a surprisingly calm voice asked. "Is there anything you want to add?"

She stepped forward in awe of her nephew, "You could have killed our son, if not for Harry you might have, I never want to see your fat face again, if you do come back I'll watch while Harry feeds you to those spiders."

Harry was surprised at his aunt and more than a little proud; he turned back to his uncle.

"You have ten minutes to pack, one word out of you and you will die a horrible and painful death." Harry stepped back and released his uncle, more urine formed a puddle on the carpet, he saw his aunt purse her lips.

Somehow Vernon stood and rushed past them heading for the stairs so he could pack, Harry cleaned the carpet and earned himself a smile from his aunt. "We should go make sure he isn't taking anything you want to keep."

The next thing his aunt did completely took him off guard, she walked around the table and flung her spindly arms around him and hugged him tightly. "Thank you, I hope someday you might be able to forgive me, I promise from this day forth you will always have a real home here." Tears streamed down her face, Harry took a giant breath and tried to hold himself together, sometimes he mused teenage emotions were a real bitch.

His aunt grabbed some big black plastic bin liners and followed him upstairs, she flung them at her soon to be ex husband and screeched "And you can leave my jewellery alone," she quickly checked her watch "you have eight minutes, I wouldn't be here when your times up if I were you."

It was clear he wanted to say something, but with Harry standing there with a look of thunder on his face he couldn't, Harry thought of something and spoke.

"I have given Aunt Petunia and Dudley the means to contact me in an instant, I am always only a few seconds away… just something for you to remember."

His aunt gave him a grateful look then screeched again "Seven minutes."

Vernon stuffed his suits in a plastic bag, his toiletries and underwear went in another, he empted drawers directly into bags, with two minutes to spare he simply pointed to the photo by the bed, it showed him, Petunia and Dudley.

Petunia shook her head "I'll give copies to the solicitor to give to you, now leave."

They followed down the stairs and watched as he grabbed his keys, Harry held out his hand and demanded that the only key he took was to the car, thirty seconds later Vernon put on his coat and left the house for the last time.

Harry escorted his aunt away from the doorway "Now lets put the stairs right." _Reparo Maxima…_

Bits of wood floated in the air and reformed before their eyes, in less than a few seconds the stairs and banister were completely repaired. Petunia was breathing heavily, in an hour her world had been changed forever; Harry took her back into the lounge. Once more he dug in his bag and went for his Gringotts money bag, he started pulling out notes again and again till he laid three thousand pounds on the table, "I'll have my bank issue you a cheque for more in the morning, I don't know how your finances are arranged but you should open up your own bank account tomorrow."

"I will, thank you; I don't know how I'll ever repay you…"

"Don't worry about that, like I said we'll think of something, if you need more just let me know, okay?"

"Thanks, I don't know what to say."

Harry waved her off "Now I am a little hungry, it was a big day for me before all this happened, so how about we go into my trunk and we have an early dinner?"

His aunt seemed a little startled "Where's your trunk?"

Harry grinned and pulled out the matchbox sized trunk from his bag and a moment later placed it on the floor as it started to expand before their eyes.

"That's amazing." She whispered.

Again Harry laughed "Trust me you haven't seen anything yet." He placed his thumb on the fifth oval on the lock, a loud click, the top raised and the front moved out, Harry stepped in and held his wand to the edge of the trunk.

"It's okay, it's perfectly safe as long as I am with you." Petunia stood and dutifully followed him inside astounded at what she was seeing.

Harry extracted two butterbeers from his cold cupboard, removed the caps and handed one to his aunt "Trust me they are really good." They sat on the sofa, Harry pointed his wand at the fireplace, a jet of flame launched from his wand and a moment later, a rich warmth flooded the room. Petunia glanced around; she took in the comfortable furniture, the bookcases filled with spell books, the coffee table littered with magical magazines and note books. She was completely lost for words; this was so beyond anything she could have imagined, even after going to Diagon Alley as a small child when Lilly first did her shopping. Finally she asked a question "Is it hard to learn… to do that stuff?"

Harry answered as honestly as he could "Yes, very, it takes a long time and lots of practice, but according to my teachers I have a natural flare for magic, so I am a fair bit ahead of the rest of my year. What I did for you and Dudley normally isn't taught until seventh year or as a specialised apprentice healer after Hogwarts."

"Could Lilly do that?"

Harry nodded "Apparently she was rather good at charms and potions; she was training to be a healer when I came along, from what I have been told she wanted to help people that had been in magical accidents."

Petunia sipped on her butterbeer and a look came over her face, she liked it instantly, "This is wonderful." She exclaimed.

Harry giggled "Perhaps I'll buy a few cases for your fridge."

She looked up "What will people say if they see…" She trailed off.

"Just tell them that I sent them home and that a small brewery makes them near my school, you don't have to lie to people about me, just be careful what you tell them… now I am going to call a friend, don't be frightened, he's a little unusual but very nice… DOBBY!"

_CRACK! _Dobby appeared in an instant "Master Harry called Dobby?" The small elf inquired bouncing on his small feet, his ears flapping with every bounce.

"Yes Dobby, first I'd like you to meet my Aunt Petunia."

Dobby looked over the slightly afraid woman and gave her a giant smile "It is a great honour it is… to meet the one who raised Harry Potter, the greatest wizard in the world!"

Harry rolled his eyes; his aunt saw this and managed to suppress a laugh at the look on Harry's face "It's nice to meet you as well… Dobby."

Shaking his head in embarrassment and amusement Harry addressed Dobby once more "Dobby could you bring us both an early dinner? And when you get back I'd like you to deliver a message to the headmaster for me."

"Of course Master Harry, Dobby will not be long." And with another loud crack he was gone.

Aunt Petunia drained the last of the butterbeer "Erm…what… erm…who?"

Taking pity on her Harry answered "That was Dobby, he's a house elf, he works for me, sort of like a butler, cook and cleaner all in one, but more than that he's my friend."

"Your world is very strange."

Again Harry grinned and nodded agreeing with her "You have no idea just how strange, we have house elves, goblins, dragons, trolls, large horse like animals with a birds head and giant wings, they are called hippogriffs. There are giants, werewolves, vampires, garden gnomes, the list is endless." Harry went over to a bookshelf and pulled out three large photo albums, he handed them across "Here take a look."

Before she had reached the third page Dobby was back carrying two large platters in each hand, he carefully placed them on the table then rushed to the kitchen to retrieve drinks, plates and cutlery. Petunia was astounded at the moving photographs, she saw the school that she had longed to go to as a small child, Harry's friends, a massive stadium, photos of Harry blasting some other student across a raised platform. "That's the duelling club, it was just a demonstration, nothing harmful, but that boy… he's names Draco Malfoy is a bit of a snob and a bully." She looked up and she saw that dinner was ready and looked delicious, a platter of steaks, potatoes and vegetables, and another platter of cream cakes and treacle tarts. She saw that Dobby, the strange little house elf had returned and was now clutching plates and levitating more bottles of butterbeer and knives and forks to the table.

"So how did you two meet?" She asked.

Harry groaned slightly and Dobby gave her a huge smile "Master Harry freed Dobby from a bad family, I works for Master Harry ever since, he is a very nice Master and he never hurts Dobby." Harry felt he should explain, so he told his aunt all about house elves and how they were bound to families, and that some families treated their servants very badly. Harry explained that wizards had to give them clothes and that house elves in general normally wore a large tea towel with a family crest, Dobby showed her his crest and told her that Master Harry said it was okay that he wore a Hogwarts crest and that when they had time they would get proper clothes. For all of his strangeness Petunia found herself warming to the little elf, when he popped away she asked another question.

"Did you really rescue him?"

Harry nodded "And as a result he thinks rather highly of me." It was then that Dobby popped back with salt and pepper, he turned to Harry and waited expectantly.

"Thank you Dobby this looks wonderful." The elf smiled and still waited.

"Did you want something?" Harry asked.

"Master Harry said you wanted Dobby to deliver a message to Headmaster Dumbledore."

Harry actually slapped his head "I forgot, could you please tell him that I had a situation come up with my cousin and that I'll be back at the castle later."

"Dobby can do that." With another crack the elf was gone, Harry reached over and started filling his plate, his aunt followed his example, and watched in awe as Harry ate two large steaks, a small mound of roast potatoes and heaps of vegetables, Harry saw her looking and answered her unspoken question. "In general witches and wizards eat more than non magicals, we need the extra energy particularly after a lot of spell casting, then again my mate Ron could eat what I have here twice over, I swear he has hollow legs."

Dinner was a quiet affair with his aunt asking a few questions and examining the photographs as they ate, as soon as their plates were empty they disappeared only to reappear a moment later clean so they could eat their deserts. Petunia watched as Harry grabbed two small treacle tarts and start eating, he looked up and saw her face, with a smile "They are my favourites." Petunia merely nodded and made a mental note to get some in the shopping, she then asked another question.

"What were your plans for Christmas?"

Harry was a little taken a back but soon answered "I was planning to stay at Hogwarts."

"Oh, you'd be welcome, if you wanted to come here… even if it's just for a few hours."

_Things are changing so much… _"Thank you… how about I come for a late dinner? We could even have it here if you want, I am sure Dobby could whip up a wonderful dinner." A disembodied voice sounded out "I can do that.."

Petunia jumped and Harry grimaced slightly "Sorry about that… he takes some getting used to, what do you think?"

"I think it would be wonderful, erm is there anything you'd like for Christmas?"

Harry was genuinely stunned, he had never been given a proper present from the Dursleys, "Er there's nothing specific that comes to mind, magic causes electronics to go a bit haywire, so clothes or books are always a safe bet." Harry finished the last of his treacle tart, he walked over to the kitchen and grabbed two more butterbeers and asked his aunt to follow him.

They walked into his potions room, two walls of the room had a large stone work bench that went around the corner, the other walls had shelves of books and potion ingredients, in the centre of the room a stone island with half a dozen cauldrons sat, his vials and his potion knives and two self stirring rods.

"What are you doing?" His aunt asked with interest when Harry showed her to a stool.

"This summer Dudley told me he wanted to lose some weight, I gave him the incentive of going to a quidditch game, that seems to have worked." He grinned "but I also told him I'd see if the school nurse could help, she pointed me in the direction of this book." Harry flicked his wand and a book soared across the room into his outstretched hand _The Healers Helpmate _"There is a potion that causes the body to increase its metabolism while at the same time represses the need to eat in large amounts, in other words it's the perfect diet potion, I would like your permission to make it and to give it to Dudley.

"And it's safe?"

"Yes, all Dudley has to do is to take a dose before breakfast for thirty days…like most potions I am sure that it will taste disgusting but it will work and will help him in the long term. I am sure you're aware his size could lead to heart problems."

Petunia quickly gave him permission to make the potion and she sat in rapt attention as Harry set to work, he scanned the book and gathered the needed ingredients, with a prod of his wand a fire was lit under one of the cauldrons, an aguamenti charm later and the cauldron was half filled with water. He cut some dandelion root and finely shredded them, next came a small octopus tendril, some venomous tentactular leaves later and a snarfalarp pod and the potion was almost ready, it had taken on the shimmering purple sheen described in the book.

"And you really want Dudders to drink that?" Petunia gasped eyeing the disgusting looking ingredients.

"He drank the dreamless sleep potion, this is nothing compared to that, but it's probably best not to tell him what's in it."

His aunt actually laughed at that then asked another question "Can norm…er non magical people make potions?" She asked with interest.

Harry nodded "No reason why not, the magic is in the ingredients and how they are mixed, however depending on the potion they can be a bit volatile. So its best to always have a wizard or witch around to keep an eye out, don't want to blow yourself up now do we?" His aunt gave him another smile and Harry marvelled at the woman, a few hours ago the thought of her in his trunk would have sent her screaming for the hills, but now they were starting to build a foundation of friendship and trust. Not for the first time Harry cursed the restriction of underage sorcery, if he'd been able to do magic the first time around his life could have been very different.

As soon as the potion had simmered just below boiling point for ten minutes and had taken on a deep bluish purple colour Harry tapped the flame and it was extinguished. He fetched a large bottle and Petunia watched in amazement as the potion leapt from the cauldron into the bottle, Harry took a glass goblet off the shelf and etched a small line on the side, he handed over the bottle and goblet.

"Just fill the goblet to the line and have him drink it before breakfast."

His aunt thanked him and together they left the trunk, Harry immediately shrunk it and it went back into his bag.

"Will you be alright tonight?" He asked.

She nodded, "If you need me just open the mirror and say Harry Potter, I'll answer." She quickly grabbed him in another hug and then stood back and watched as her nephew was engulfed in flames and disappeared. Harry reappeared in the tunnel underneath the one eyed witch that led to Hogsmead, he climbed the stairs and was back in the castle, it had been a long day and had been quite stressful. He made his way back to Gryffindor tower, as soon as he opened the portrait he was accosted by Ron, Ginny and Hermione.

"Where have you been?" They asked together, but Hermione continued "The headmaster returned hours ago, he said that you had private business to attend to."

Harry nodded "Well?" She demanded.

Harry had an amused look "Like the headmaster said Hermione it was private, I don't demand that you tell me all your private thoughts and actions." She instantly flushed scarlet, realising that she had been a bit pushy.

"I had to go to Diagon Alley to a meeting; it took longer than I thought." Harry was sure she was about to ask what the meeting was about, but asked his own question "So what have you lot been up to?"

It was Ron that answered "Not a lot really, I have been beating these two at chess since you left."

"So no change there then… I am going to dump my stuff grab a quick shower then head down to dinner, will you wait for me?"

"Sure." Ron answered.

"Then afterwards we can have a drink in my trunk, what do you say Ginny… fancy a firewhiskey?"

Her eyes went wide, her face flushed but somehow she managed to nod… Ron did not seem happy. Harry bounded up the stairs and started to strip off after expanding his trunk, he was down to his boxers and a towel when Ron came in. "Harry, you really shouldn't be giving Ginny whiskey, she's only eleven." Harry snorted at the protective big brother routine.

"And I am only twelve and I didn't see you complaining last year, or are you afraid that she can drink you under the table?"

Ron flushed scarlet and mumbled something "Sorry didn't catch that."

"I said Dad made me promise to look after her."

Harry nodded as he walked into the bathroom "And you can do that best by being her friend, not her overprotective big brother." Harry started the shower so Ron moved closer to the bathroom.

"Its just she's my little sister, brothers are supposed to protect their sisters."

Harry shouted out over the sound of the water "Just what do you think is going to happen Ron, it's not like I am getting her drunk so I can have my way with her."

"HEY!" He spluttered. The water was turned off and a soaked Harry emerged wrapped in a towel.

"Ron you need to relax or your going to have a heart attack, its just a drink or two, if it makes you feel better I wont ask her out until her third year."

Ron stood open mouthed, silent and stunned, "That's a great look for you mate." Harry chuckled as he dried and pulled on fresh clothes.

Straight after dinner Harry had a quick conversation with the headmaster who seemed startled over the events at Privet Drive and pleased at the news that the Goblin elders would meet with Harry on New Years Eve. Before he invited the others into his trunk he made a quick call to Kandar.

"Harry… good to hear from you, I was a little worried."

"Yes, I am sorry I had to leave so quickly, I had a problem at home but it's been taken care of."

"Hmm… there is the manor in which you left; you bypassed all the protections the bank has."

Harry hung his head and gave his friend a small smile "Remember when I said I am not like other wizards..?" The goblin nodded "I can travel by Phoenix fire, I can go anywhere." Harry saw the look on the goblins face and continued "Don't worry, I wouldn't steel from Gringotts."

Kandar didn't quite know what to say but soon listened when Harry made another request "Please Kandar, the Phoenix fire needs to stay between us, as you are aware I have enemies."

"Very well."

"I also need something else, can you create a bankers draft for one hundred thousand pounds, made payable to Petunia Dursley, it needs to go into a muggle bank."

Harry explained that he would collect it from the desk in the lobby in the morning and they would talk again soon.


	18. Chapter 18 Christmas and New Year

Christmas and New Year with the Goblins

Harry once more had the headmaster's approval to leave the school; he flame travelled to the alley across from the Leaky Cauldron and in minutes was walking to Gringotts. The queue was short and five minutes after he'd entered he was leaving with the bankers draft, he wasn't surprised that it looked exactly like a muggle cheque just with the Gringotts seal emblazed upon it. While he was in the alley he decided to do a little shopping, first he went to Watterson's Travelling Wares.

The bell rang as he entered and Mr Waterson greeted him like an old friend, "Hello Mr Potter… back so soon?"

Harry smiled, he liked the man "Well I needed some more mirrors and I wanted to take a look at your tents."

"Ah yes, while I specialise in trunks, I am famous for my tents, was there anything in particular you had in mind?"

Harry shook his head "Not really, three bedrooms, kitchen, lounge and bathroom."

"Five hundred galleons, and I'll throw in the self erection feature," Harry felt his face flush at those words "and five mirrors."

Harry held out his hand and they shook, he started pulling gold out of his money bag while Mr Waterson readied the tent.

He stopped off at Quality Quidditch Supplies, then Eyelops, Harry then headed to the same jewellery shop that he purchased his watch, two quick purchases later and he headed back to the Leaky Cauldron where after some quick talking he managed to purchase a case of Firewhiskey, a two hundred year old bottle and three cases of butterbeer. Harry then went into muggle London where after another haircut from the same barber that cut his hair during the summer he found the largest book store he'd ever seen. After an hour and a very full basket he was ready to go back to Privet Drive, he found an empty alley and vanished in a flood of flames.

Petunia had been up most of the night, she had slept only a few hours and had risen with the sun, Dudley was still fast asleep and seemed peaceful, she was enjoying a cup of tea when she saw her nephew appear in a flash of flames in the lounge, she almost dropped her tea cup.

_I don't think I am ever going to get used to that _she thought "Good morning Harry."

"Good morning Aunt Petunia, how are you?"

She noted that he looked genuinely concerned "I am alright, I had a bit of a rough night, its odd… being on my own."

Harry nodded, he knew full well, he missed the feeling of Ginny sleeping next to him, Petunia put the kettle on again "Dudley isn't up yet, would you like tea?"

"I'd prefer coffee if that's okay, how about I go wake him, he should hear what I have to say." His aunt gave him a look, but said nothing.

Harry knocked loudly on his cousins door and stuck his head in "Dud, get your backside out of bed."

"Whatsgoinon?" His cousin moaned.

"Breakfast for one… how'd you feel?"

Dudley shook himself awake and stretched "I feel great, I am not stiff or tender at all… thank you, you saved my life."

Harry sat down on the end of the bed "Nothing quite so dramatic I am afraid, your injuries were painful but not life threatening, now come on, we have a lot to talk about downstairs."

Dudley slipped on a pair of jeans and tee shirt and followed Harry down the stairs "Did you fix the stairs as well?" Harry only grinned.

Coffee was already on the table when they went into the kitchen and Petunia was making bacon sandwiches, Harry spotted Dudley's goblet, already filled to the mark with his diet potion. They sat down and Harry explained about the potion, Dudley simply picked up the goblet and downed the potion in one "Urgh… do they always taste like sweaty socks?"

Laughing Harry nodded "Trust me there are worse potions, you don't ever want your bones re-grown."

It was then that Dudley noticed that his father was missing "Where's Dad?"

Petunia had no choice but to tell him the truth "Dudders, I asked him to leave… well actually Harry asked him for me, he nearly killed you, he broke my wrist, his rages have been getting worse…"

Dudley seemed to take this in for a minute "Are you getting a divorce?" Petunia nodded.

"Oh okay."

"You're not upset?" She asked.

"Not really, nearly everyone in my class has divorced parents, if he was still here; I think I would have been afraid of him, what's going to happen now?"

She turned the bacon and sat for a moment while buttering some bread "Harry has offered to help, we are staying here and you can go back to Smelting's if you want."

Dudley nodded and then seemed to make a decision "Do I have to go back?"

Petunia was surprised when Dudley said that "Not if you don't want to… why?"

"I never really liked it there; I only said I did because of Dad."

Petunia hugged Dudley, the reached over and grabbed Harry in an awkward three way hug, after he'd extracted himself, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the cheque and passed it to his aunt who gasped when she saw the figure.

"You can't give us this much…"

Harry waved her off "Yeah I can, erm…" _How do I say this? _"I am not exactly poor, when you need more just tell me and I'll arrange another cheque." Petunia almost burnt the bacon as she was stunned and emotional over what Harry had done, as soon as she was finished she watched as her boys tore into their sandwiches as only twelve year olds and teenagers could.

Once he was finished Harry took out two expertly wrapped boxes and placed them on the table, he pushed one to his aunt and the other Dudley.

"Your Christmas presents, I would like you to open them early, I'll explain why in a minute."

Eagerly Dudley ripped off the paper to reveal an ornate wooden box, he opened it before Petunia could even get the paper off her gift, he gasped.

"Thank you…" In the box lay an expensive platinum and chrome watch, with a black face, it didn't carry a brand name like watches he'd seen in the shops but it was obviously expensive.

Petunia was shocked when she opened her box, again it was a watch, but hers had been made from platinum and gold, with small ornate links on a pearl face, _This must have cost hundreds of pounds…_

"These are not just watches," Harry explained "they are emergency transport devices called portkeys, however they only work when you are wearing them, so please don't ever take them off. All you have to say is the activation password, which is phoenix fire, and you will be instantly transported to one of the most secure houses in the country."

Their eyes wide, both were stunned as they slipped on their new watches, both his aunt and Dudley were amazed when Harry pulled out a full case of butterbeer from his bag, as the case was much bigger than the bag "For the fridge." Harry grinned at his aunt. Harry stayed a little while, he confirmed that he would be their early Christmas evening, he pulled his aunt aside when Dudley left to shower, "When Vernon's solicitor contacts you, if you want I'll go with you." She hugged him again and a moment later he vanished in a pillar of fire. _That can't be good for you…_

When Harry went back to Hogwarts, he found that Hermione, Ron, Ginny and the twins were still in bed sleeping off the effects of the night before, so he made the most of his free time, he started wrapping gifts and writing letters, he just finished the last one when Ginny made an appearance in the common room.

"I am never drinking again." Harry reached into his jacket and pulled out a vial of yellow liquid and handed it over.

"Hangover potion?" Harry nodded and she downed the potion, thirty seconds later and she looked a lot better.

"Thank you Mr Potter," She giggled "for that you get a Christmas kiss." Completely stunned Harry sat as she leaned over and kissed his cheek.

It took a moment for it to sink in "If I'd have known that was my reward, I'd have gotten you drunk sooner." Ginny was already flushed scarlet from giving him the kiss, she didn't know what had come over her, but she was very pleased that Harry seemed to like it.

"Fancy a walk to the owlery? I have a small mountain to post."

Ginny nodded, Harry stuffed everything in his bag, then on a whim reached for her hand, they walked through the school barely saying a word, but they both carried smiles on their faces.

Ginny helped help load up the owls, who all seemed quite pleased to be in service, Hedwig gave an annoyed hoot, as Harry hadn't given her anything yet.

"Don't be like that," he admonished "I have saved the best for last," he tied on a letter and the two hundred year old bottle of firewhiskey "Fly safe." She nudged his palm with her head and gave a small happier hoot and flew off a moment later.

Ginny crept up beside him "So breakfast?"

Harry nodded "Have you ever seen the kitchens?"

Ginny shook her head and her smile became wide when Harry grabbed her hand for the second time and they raced off in search of food.

Meanwhile at the opulent home of the Malfoy family, Lucius sat alone at the desk in his private study in deep contemplation at the words of Harry Potter. His first thought had been to dismiss them completely, then realising that the oath that the boy had taken guaranteed the truth he started digging into the life of his former master, he did not like what he had found. Using the information that Harry Potter had given him he quickly discovered that Tom Riddle had indeed become Lord Voldemort and that Tom Riddles muggle father, along with his grandparents had died in suspicious circumstances, he had no doubt that the killings were preformed by the Dark Lord.

He had realised what the diary was when confronted in Dumbledore's office, he knew that if Voldemort ever returned he would be most displeased. He also knew that his old master wasn't truly dead; Draco had told him an incredible story the previous year about Quirrell and Harry Potter. Then there was their confrontation in Flourish and Blotts as well as the meeting at Hogwarts, the boy seemed remarkably calm and supremely confident. In front of him were a pile of letters from his son, raging about Potter, it seemed that the boy was leading a duelling club and from reading the letters and gossip here and there it seemed that the boy was quite good. Better than his own son in fact, that was something that grated on him, especially with all the gold he had spent on private tutors, however he knew Draco to be well trained, it was just that Potter was better.

The boy's words floated in his mind… _What do I do if the Dark Lord returns? Do I go back to being a servant or do I help Potter? What of Draco and Narcissa? _In the end the decision was easy, now all he had to do was convince Draco not to antagonise Potter too much, the boy had none of the elegance needed to be head of the Malfoy family, Lucius only hoped that age would temper his son. Lucius let out a deep breath and downed his coffee laced with half a shot of Firewhiskey, he gave a silent thank you to Potter for keeping him out of prison and decided to write a letter to Draco, they had much to discuss.

Harry woke early Christmas morning before Ron and set up his camera and cast a silencing charm around the room, he decided to have some fun, he set the timer and pointed his wand at his best friend _Levicorpus… _Instantly Ron was joisted into the air by his ankle. "Arrrhhh." FLASH…

"Merry Christmas." Harry burst out laughing at the look on his friends face and a moment later dropped him on the bed.

"There are easier ways to wake me up you know!" Ron snarled, then seemed to calm himself "But at least you didn't use water, or eggs."

Harry was a bit startled at this "When did that happen?"

Ron had gone red around the ears and neck, which was always a bad sign "I was eight, Fred and George…"

He laughed at his friend's discomfort "Then I say we get them back, how about we wake them up then we take all of our presents downstairs and open them together."

Ron gave a look of longing to the pile of presents at the end of the bed "You can wait five minutes I am sure."

Ron ducked his head then grabbed a jumper to pull over his pyjama top, before they got to the door, Harry handed the camera to Ron and they wrapped his invisibility cloak around them.

They heard the twins snoring from outside their dormitory; Harry cast a sideways grin at Ron who seemed on the verge of wetting himself in anticipation of getting the twins back. Harry cast a silent diagnostic charm at the door that he had learned while as an auror, he removed the charms that the twins had placed to warm them of invaders. Silently the door opened, working together they were set up in seconds, Ron stood ready with the camera, his finger on the button, Harry pointed his wand _Levicorpus_ he managed to snag both twins, instantly they were hoisted in the air, for good measure Harry vanished their pyjamas leaving them hanging upside down in only their underwear, he decided to leave these as he had no desire to see the twins naked. "Arggg…" "What the Fuc…" FLASH!

Fred and George looked at each other, they saw Ron and Harry standing with huge grins and a camera, being pranksters and practical jokers sometimes came back to bite them, they did the only thing they could. They laughed "Brilliant… you two got us… er."

"Would you mind putting us down?"

A second later they were dumped on their beds in fits of giggles from the second years.

"You realise that this means we have to."

"Get you back." George finished the line.

Harry laughed and took a risk "You can try, but do you really want to take on the son of a marauder?" Fred and George looked at each other in stunned silence, Ron just looked bewildered, so Harry continued "Remember my patronus… Prongs." The twins eyes went wide and they stumbled over each other to speak "James Potter was Prongs?" They asked together, to which Harry just nodded, they scrambled to one of their trunks and pulled out a familiar looking piece of parchment "Then you know what this is?"

Ron butted in "A piece of old parchment?" The twins looked scandalised; Harry merely taped his wand at the map and muttered "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

The twins gasped, as did Ron when he saw the map come alive on the parchment.

"How did you find out?" One of the twins asked. That was a tricky question for Harry, but he decided on a small lie that would work especially as Scabbers was in his cage in their dormitory.

"I have been writing to a few of my parents old friends, it wasn't hard to find out, now get your backsides in gear, were going to the common room to open presents, be there in five minutes."

Harry and Ron gathered their piles of presents and made their way to the common room, as they couldn't go up the stairs to the girl's dormitory's Harry cast his patronus and sent a message. A few minutes later and a messy haired Hermione and Ginny came trotting down the stairs with armfuls of presents, Hermione had wrapped tinsel around her neck and was clad in pyjamas and a dressing gown, she hugged Harry then moved on to Ron who immediately went scarlet… _Hmm does he like her already..? _

Harry returned the Christmas kiss on Ginny's cheek, she instantly flushed bright pink, Ron gave him an odd look but said nothing, they had just sat down when the twins came down.

Ron was the first to start to open presents, he picked his present from Harry that had been wrapped in bright orange chundley cannons wrapping paper. In seconds the paper was demolished and Ron opened the box, to have it suddenly expand to six feet wide. "Bloody hell." Harry looked over and snorted; he clutched the camera and took a photo as Ron pulled a broom from the box.

Ron sat absolutely speechless; Harry had given him a new Nimbus 2001 Harry Potter Special Edition.

It took almost a full minute for Ron to recover "Harry, I can't accept this…"

Harry hadn't been expecting that at all, "Of course you can, you're my best mate, we may butt heads from time to time, but you're always there for me. This is just a small thank you, accept it in the spirit that it was given, use it, train hard, get on the team and one day help us win the cup, plus I can't send it back your name is engraved on the side." Ron had flushed bright red by this point but managed to nod and whisper a silent thank you to Harry, he pledged that he would try to be a better friend.

They decided to take it in turns opening presents, so Harry went next unwrapping a large lumpy package from Mrs Weasley, it turned out to be three woolly jumpers, one red, one black and one dark green. "These are great." He mumbled.

Ginny grinned at him "You'd probably get twenty next year after she hears about this lot." She picked up her own present, which was another large box, she ripped off the paper to reveal a cage with a medium sized grey eagle owl.

"You got me an owl?" She murmured next to his ear, instead of going red her face had gone quiet white.

Harry smiled, "So you can send me letters over the summer and maybe you can let Ron borrow him from time to time, I don't think Errol is up to much." Harry wasn't quiet prepared for what happened next, Ginny launched herself at him, tackling him over and kissed him on the lips.

"Bloody hell!" Ron gasped in the background.

The kiss only lasted a second, but to Harry it was wonderful and also a little awkward, he had intended to wait before he started a romantic relationship with Ginny, he'd also intended to tell her everything. When they parted, the rest were silent for a moment, he noticed one of the twins clutching his camera and he knew that the moment had been immortalised on film. Both of them were bright red and grinned at the other a little sheepishly, Harry leaned over and whispered so that only she could hear "We should talk later, privately okay?" She nodded back, as Fred and George began wolf whistling.

To his surprise it was Ginny that handled them "Shut it you two, or I'll tell mum about those magazines I found." Instantly both the twins paled, glanced at each other and became silent.

"Wow, I have never seen that before." Said Ron "What magazines?" he asked with interest.

"That's between me and them." Ginny answered and motioned for Hermione to open the next gift.

Hermione's present from Harry was a rather heavy box, she carefully removed the wrapping paper to the point that it could be reused; this earned her an eye roll from the others. She opened the box to reveal a solid wooden chest, she lifted out of the box, to see what it truly was, an ornamental hand crafted jewellery box with her initials inlaid into the front in silver.

"Harry… wow."

He chuckled "You're welcome," he couldn't help himself, he really couldn't "Now maybe Ron will buy you some jewellery to go with it." Both instantly flushed red, _It is so much fun doing that…_

Fred and George went next and to their surprise Fred received a rather large box of potion ingredients and George was gifted with a hand written note book, he flicked through it, his eyes bulging, he elbowed his brother in the ribs and showed him the book "Fuck me sideways!"

"Language!" Hermione hissed, where as Ron and Harry were rolling in laughter.

"Harry, this is, wow, this is… incredible, you must have been working on it for weeks."

"What is it?" Asked Ron and Hermione together.

"Ah, sorry but that's top secret for now." Harry said, cutting off the twins "but you'll like it when they tell you." Ron seemed to be put out for a moment, but realised that his friend had set them up for a surprise later, and from the looks on his brothers faces it was a good one.

Ron went next and opened his Weasley jumper, then Ginny opened hers, Harry opened a framed drawing from Dean, it showed Harry on his broom catching the snitch, with Malfoy in a heap on the grass behind him "Brilliant." He showed the others and they all agreed that it was wonderful and that Dean had a huge talent, Harry decided right then to put the drawing over his fireplace. Hermione and Ron both received similar drawings, Ron's showed him sitting in bed chewing on his quill doing his homework while surrounded by chocolate frogs, Hermione's had her carrying a stack of books in the library, both loved them.

Seamus had sent Harry an Irish Quidditch jersey along with a book on drinking games, the twins sent him a huge box of Peppermint Toads and a large slab of Honeydukes best chocolate. Hermione had given him a book _International Quidditch Teams. _Harry thought that Ginny must have taken days to make her gift, a medium sized hand crafted quilt, it was a rich red with a golden lightening bolt in the centre of the quilt, Harry held it up and it smelled like Ginny "Wow… I don't know what to say… thank you." Harry was a bit stunned; Ginny hadn't really given him anything until fifth year the first time around. She gave him a slightly embarrassed smile and Harry started to open his next present.

He read the note before opening the box.

_Dear Harry, _

_Albus said you were thinking about getting one, the case works similar to your trunk, enjoy. _

_We look forward to seeing you some time next summer. _

_Merry Christmas_

_N & P_

For a moment Harry wondered who on earth N and P were, then it hit him, the Flamels, he ripped open the paper on the box to find an odd shaped tiny trunk. _Expand…_

It wasn't a trunk, it looked more like a chest of drawers with a lid, it came up to his chest, the wood was rich cherry, underneath the rounded top sat five drawers with golden handles, Harry pulled one open to find hundreds on tiny crystal vials in individual holes, he gasped, he had a very good idea what was under the rounded top. He held his thumb to the plate and the top lifted to reveal a shallow stone pensieve filled with what looked like rippling water, stuck to the underside of the lid were the instructions for its use. Around him the others went quiet; eventually Hermione broke the silence, "Is that what I think it is?"

Harry only nodded, in awe of the gift he'd been given, he opened the other drawers, they too were filled with vials, but the vials in the bottom drawer were full and labelled. Nick had gifted him dozens of memories, the gift was truly priceless.

They opened the rest of their presents, Harry had gifted Ginny with a few more items, including an expandable bag similar to his own, a dictation quill and a stack of expensive parchment, that were personalised with her initials at the header of each sheet. Everyone got a selection box of Honeydukes best chocolates from Ron. Colin Creevy had sent Harry a photo album with hundreds of photos, Ron opened his present from Hermione and found an armoured quidditch jersey. Hermione's parents had sent them all a selection of toothbrushes, a bag of sugarfree sweets and for Ron and Harry gum shields, which Hermione had to explain to Ron that they prevented broken teeth when playing rough sports.

Meanwhile in Egypt, Arthur and Molly Weasley were sharing a quite Christmas morning cuddle in their tent at the site where Bill, their eldest worked, they were a bit startled when an owl flew in and landed on the bed. Arthur took the envelope while his with took the tiny box that the owl carried.

_Dear Mr & Mrs Weasley, _

_Merry Christmas, I hope that you are well and that you are enjoying your trip. Please expand the attached box, your gifts are inside, thank you again for having me over this summer, I hope that we can do it again soon. _

_Harry Potter. _

Molly had expanded the box and gasped as she unwrapped her own jewellery box with her initials inlaid on the box, Arthur was over the moon with his presents, Harry had sent him four books, _How Things Work, The Evolution of Flight, The Hayes Manual (Ford Anglia Edition) and European History 1500 to 1990, _in addition to the books the box carried two very nice bottles of firewhiskey, one for himself, one for Bill and a selection of Honeydukes chocolates that were not available in Egypt, which were also for Bill.

"He is a remarkably sweet young man." Molly was almost in tears with the jewellery box, it looked very expensive, a thought then occurred to her "If he went to this much trouble for us, what do you think he got the kids?"

Harry was showered, dressed and was waiting in the common room when Percy returned through the portrait of the fat lady, he looked very dishevelled, his hair stuck up in odd angles, his clothes rumpled and creased, and Harry could swear he saw a love bite on his neck.

"Merry Christmas Percy… been out all night?" He asked amused, he laughed harder at the look Percy gave him, then Harry saw the small smile that Percy couldn't keep off his lips. _I know that look…_

"Better get upstairs, get cleaned up and open your presents, we'll wait for you, we're going to breakfast," Percy started up the stairs when Harry called out after him "I hope you used the charm… after all Weasleys only have to sneeze and pregnancies occur."

Percy turned open mouthed, and flushed bright red "I won't tell anyone, go before the twins see you, or you won't hear the end of it."

Ginny had heard it all; she emerged sniggering from the girl's dormitories, _Now I have blackmail material on Percy too… so much for my chores this summer…_

"Hi Ginny, can we talk for a minute?"

Ginny smiled and nodded her head, Harry cast the Muffliato privacy charm and together they sat down.

"I wanted to thank you properly for the quilt, it's amazing," he saw that she had pinked up a bit, and carried on "I like you a lot, if I am honest, I think of you as more than just a friend, and not just as Ron's little sister…" Now she had gone very red. "But I think we're a little young right now for the whole boyfriend girlfriend thing, so I was hoping that we could be friends for now, and that I could still take you out this summer and that you'd allow me to escort you on your first Hogsmead weekend?"

For a brief moment Ginny had thought that Harry had just wanted to be friends, then she realised that he had just asked her out in the sweetest way and that he'd admitted that he liked her more than just a friend, her doubts over the jewellery box that he'd given Hermione evaporated. Slowly she nodded "I'd like that."

He gave her an amazing smile and reached into his bag, he pulled out a book and passed it to her.

"I have secrets, massive secrets, if or when we end up together," He grinned "I want to be completely honest with you, but there are ways others can take those secrets directly from your mind, please will you read this book and start to practice what it says?" Ginny glanced at the book, _Occlumency – Guard Against Crafty Mind Tricks. _

"Alright, I will." Harry wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you, I promise it will be worth it."

The group made their way down to breakfast with Harry rubbing his hands together in anticipation, he'd handed his camera to one of the twins and told them both to keep an eye on Malfoy. The twins quickly looked at each other, grinned and said "Yeah, you're definitely the son of Prongs; we would like to talk in private later, if that's alright." Harry nodded and they made their entrance into the hall.

Harry was tucking into a breakfast of sausages, bacon and eggs when it happened.

Twenty Diagon Alley post owls soared into the great hall and headed straight for Malfoy, who promptly preened and said loudly to Crabbe and Goyle "It looks like mother and father have sent additional gifts." Harry glanced over the twins and Ron, he winked and they were ready with the camera.

Malfoy started opening his new presents at the table, the first, a pair of black silk boxer shorts with _Wandlover _embroidered on the rear, the next a quidditch poster of Alex Frost the chaser for the Wimborne Wasps astride his broomstick, he was shirtless and covered in sweat, the next gift, a set of dragon hide handcuffs. Each gift got progressively worse after that, until the final gift a copy of _Boys and their Broomsticks _and a copy of_ Playwitch_. Sniggers could be heard all over the great hall, there were only a handful of students that stayed but Harry was sure that the gossip would be immense once the others had returned. Ron, Fred and George were laughing so hard they could barely breathe, Hermione was in fits of silent laughter, while Ginny just looked at Harry, she knew exactly who had set up Malfoy, she raised her eyebrow then raised her goblet of pumpkin juice in a silent toast.

Malfoy rose from his seat and without a word left the great hall, stupidly and diligently Crabbe and Goyle packed up the gifts and followed after him. Harry glanced over at the Professors table, Snape was busy scowling, but Professor McGonagall and Flitwick were intently looking at him with a smile on their faces, they knew as well.

Dumbledore sat chuckling, he enjoyed a good practical joke as much as anyone and he thought that this one had been executed perfectly, he had eyed the handcuffs with interest, _If only things had been different with Gellert _he mused. He too raised his goblet a minute later in silent tribute to his favourite student sitting at the Gryffindor table.

After breakfast Harry and the twins went for a walk around the grounds, fresh snow had fallen, Harry produced three small jars and cast the same bluebell flames that Hermione enjoyed so much, each of them carried a jar.

"Harry, we wanted to thank you for your offer, we have put it down on parchment, but before any of that, we talked it over."

Fred continued "And we feel that you should have the map, after all it was once your dad's." Fred passed over the parchment.

"Thank you, you have no idea how much this means to me."

"We also wanted to talk to you about the note book, there are two dozen product ideas and they're brilliant, we can't thank you enough, how did you come up with them?"

"Forgive us for asking but some of them seem well beyond NEWT level."

Harry grinned, he'd been expecting that question and he used his standard response "I am going to tell you a secret and I want your word you won't tell anyone." Both the older boys nodded.

"I have been trained by Dumbledore for years in secret, he knew that I would attract attention, he wanted me to be able to protect myself, I could take NEWTS tomorrow if I wanted." Both twins mouths were wide open, they had stopped dead in their tracks. "Dumbledore's been teaching you?"

Harry only smiled and nodded "We didn't stand a chance…"

Just as the students and staff at Hogwarts were sitting down for their Christmas dinner, a package was delivered via Gringotts to the underground home of Kandar and his family.

"What is that father?" His oldest Clawhammer asked with interest.

"It appears to be a gift, from a friend, a wizard by the name of Harry Potter."

His son was shocked "A wizard sent you a gift?"

Kandar nodded and proceeded to unwrap the parcel and the bright paper that wizards used at Christmas, he found a letter and a very nice bottle of two hundred year old Firewhiskey.

"The boy has taste." He opened the letter.

_Dear Kandar, _

_To be perfectly honest I am unsure if Goblins even celebrate Christmas, if you do then Merry Christmas, if not please just accept my gift in the spirit that it was given._

_I wish you and your family peace, happiness and most importantly lots of gold, I look forward to seeing you again. _

_Harry Potter_

Kandar was pleased, the boy showed remarkable diplomacy, he'd need it in front of the elders, he was also pleased for another reason, the present and the letter gave him the final push, he would invest with his young wizard friend… _I wonder if he would enjoy a Goblin dinner…after all he has honoured me… its only right. _

Harry only ate a small Christmas dinner at Hogwarts, as he was going back to Privet Drive that evening. Harry was feeling a little uncertain about returning, but in the end he realised that this Dudley and Petunia were very different from the ones from his old life, so at six o'clock in the dormitory bathroom he frame travelled to the lounge at Privet Drive.

The lounge was empty though Harry saw that the tree had been put up and there were a pile of gifts surrounding it, he could hear Christmas carols coming from the kitchen so he called out "Aunt Petunia, Dudley, I am here." Instantly he heard running down the stairs and a shout from the kitchen.

Aunt Petunia came out wearing her apron and hugged him tightly, "Thank you for coming, I know it can't have been easy, Merry Christmas."

"Thank God you're here Mum wouldn't let me open any presents without you." Harry snorted.

"That must have been awful Dudley," He turned to his aunt "You didn't have to do that."

However aunt Petunia was having none of it "Yes I did, we have a lot to make up for." She informed him quite seriously, "but before presents, Dudley would you like to show Harry to his new bedroom?" She had a smile on her face and Harry knew that she was up to something.

"Come on! We have been working on it for three days."

Harry let Dudley lead him upstairs and then pushed him into to the guest bedroom, with a start he realised that it was completely different. The walls had been painted a warm reddish colour with hints of gold in the paint, new cherry bookshelves lined the room, a modern muggle futon style bed now sat against one wall, it was the sort that could be turned into a sofa, which is how it stood in the room. A very comfortable looking leather reading chair sat next to the window.

"We know you sleep in your trunk, but we talked it over and we thought you should have a better room here… do you like it?"

Harry was a little choked up "Yeah… I do."

Harry calmed himself down and headed back down the stairs where he thanked Petunia, she was a little stiff "It's only something we should have done years ago."

"Has Vernon called?" He asked quietly away from Dudley.

Petunia shook her head, "I have had a call from a solicitor though, I have a meeting the second week of January."

"You should probably get your own as well, and remember what I said; I'll go with you if you want."

Suddenly her demeanour changed "Why are you doing this?"

Harry had been expecting the question but he still didn't know how to answer so he just said what felt right "I think it comes down to a few reasons, I think my mother would want me to protect you, even after everything," Petunia blanched at this point "I cant stand bullies, Vernon has always been a bully, but I think what it really comes down to is a choice between what it right and what is easy… I didn't have to interfere, that would have been the easy path, but it wasn't the right one."

A few minutes later and they sat in the lounge; Harry was given his first ever proper Christmas present from his aunt, a photo album of his mother as a young girl, in Harry's mind the album was easily worth the gold he had given her. Dudley received a new games consol, Harry was given a series of designer shirts, they all looked the same but were different colours. A few of the presents surprised him; Petunia had given him an expensive razor, claiming that he might need it in the next year or so. He was given packs of top class toiletries, some aftershave and a pack of tight sport style boxer shorts, which were armoured to protect him. Harry flushed a little pink when he opened these; his aunt gave him a wink… _That's just freaking odd. _Harry also received new jeans, socks, summer t-shirts which were a little larger so he had some growing room, and a box of home made treacle tarts.

After they had exchanged presents, Harry enlarged his trunk and the odd family made their way down the stairs, before they even reached the table, Dobby appeared with a crack, in less than a minute the table was heaving with the amount of food. Dudley's eyes almost popped out when he saw the huge turkey, and the joint of expertly carved roast gammon. Harry insisted that Dobby join them for dinner, he took some calming down, but after a few minutes he was eating alongside them.

After eating breakfast and one Christmas dinner Harry did his best with his dinner, but he just couldn't eat it all, it didn't help that he kept having fleeting thoughts of Sirius. Harry knew that right now his godfather was sat in a filthy cell, hungry, cold and surrounded by dementors.

Ooo000ooO

The days between Christmas and New Year passed quickly, because they didn't have their adventure with Polyjuice Hermione didn't use cat hair by mistake, instead Harry used the time wisely, he finished his book, and took his friends into his duelling room.

"Reducto!" Cried Ron, the spell launched from his wand, but the impact on the training dummy was a bit lacklustre.

Harry pulled him to the side while Ginny and Hermione took their turn "Ron, what are you thinking about when you cast the curse?" Harry asked.

Ron gave him an odd look, "Erm… I am mainly thinking about aiming."

Harry smiled at his friend "I know why you're having trouble, pointing your wand, the right wand movement and the right incantation, will only get you halfway, intent is just as important, the next time, picture destroying the dummy, blasting it to pieces…" An old taunt came back to haunt him "You have to mean it." Rod nodded quite seriously and retook his position.

"REDUCTO!" bright purple light lanced from his wand, it impacted on the dummy and a moment later it was no more, it exploded in a million pieces.

"Bloody hell!"

Harry snorted, then laughed harder at the look on Hermione's and Ginny's face. Harry then proceeded to explain the secret of spell casting.

Harry dressed in one of his new shirts, this one blood red, he wore his dragon hide jacket, his new dark jeans and his dragon hide boots. He carried both his wands and his bag, not for the first time he wondered how he'd ever survived Hogwarts without his bag or trunk. Albus wished him luck and Harry flame travelled from the headmaster's office to the steps of Gringotts, he walked up to the door and it opened before he could knock. Harry was quite surprised when he realised that it was Kandar who opened the door, he greeted his friend and followed as they made their way to the back of the bank towards the vaults.

The entire bank was empty, normally even at this time of night there were a few cashiers and security goblins, but this was one of the few nights a year when the bank was closed, Harry looked around and felt vaguely uneasy, a lot would ride on the next few hours.

Kandar climbed into one of the carts and motioned for Harry to follow him, Harry had a flash back to his early thirties, to the first time he had visited the elders.

The ride took nearly half an hour, they were very deep underground, so deep that the rocks around them were actually giving off heat, the cart pulled into a cavern and slowly stopped. Two security goblins stood guard at the end of the cavern, Harry and Kandar climbed out of the cart and headed towards them and the ornate golden doors that they protected.

Kandar whispered to him "They are to see you alone, and you must handover your wand to me before going in." Harry nodded and pulled out his Phoenix wand, then he surprised the Goblin again by handing over his holly and unicorn hair wand. The two security Goblins stood aside and the doors started to open. "Good luck Harry, I hope to see you alive after your meeting." The Goblin gave him a feral grin, he turned and walked over to a stone bench to sit and wait.

The chamber of the elders was unlike any other office of leaders, the walls were bare rock, lit only by flaming torches, but the floor was made of polished marble, the round chamber had a simple marble pedestal, where he could rest his hands or notes while the elders looked down on him. The seven elders of the entire Goblin nation were sat on a huge slab of polished black marble, high backed chairs carved into the stone, the Grand Chief sat in the middle of the elders, he banged a heavy metal ball down on the stone and addressed him.

"Harry Potter, you are the first wizard in nearly fifty years to come before this council, state your business."

Harry was surprised that the Goblin had spoken in English, he took a huge breath, gave a small prayer and began "Sir I will not waste your time, I came before you asking for access to one vault, in this vault is a cup, a cup with a piece of Lord Voldemort's soul imbedded inside. In order to destroy him permanently this cup must be destroyed, I don't ask for myself to be allowed access, I would like my friend Kandar to be the one, I would have him wield my sword and destroy the cup."

Murmurs were swift among the elders "And why should we grant such a request?" The Chief Elder asked.

"Sir, with respect at some point in the future Voldemort will return, I have already thwarted two attempts at resurrecting him. If he regains his body, he will attempt to take over the wizarding world, he may set his sights on other countries, but eventually he will see the Goblin nation as a threat and try to destroy you… while I have no doubt you will fight until your last breath the cost of such a war would be great."

The Chief Goblin banged the heavy metal ball again to calm his brethren "What do you offer us in return young wizard?"

"All I can offer is my respect and my friendship, I have no greater gifts." In the past the Ministry had given gold, offered promises that they had failed to keep and generally treated Goblins as vermin, Harry hoped his words were believed, he really didn't want to have to rob Gringotts again. The Chief Goblin banged his ball three times, "Leave this chamber, we must discuss this amongst ourselves, we will call you back when we have made a decision." Harry nodded and without a word made for the doors.

Harry sat with Kandar for almost three hours before being called back into the chamber; Kandar was surprised at being called as well. When he returned to the pedestal the Chief had a question, not for Harry but for Kandar.

"Account manager Kandar, you have asked that we grant an audience to the wizard known as Harry Potter, when he stood before us earlier, he spoke to us with respect and called you friend, do you believe this to be the case?"

"Yes, I do… can I speak freely?"

"You may."

Kandar stood a little straighter "Harry Potter has called me friend many times, he insists that I call him by his first name, he has always spoken to me with respect, I am proud to call him my friend. I would also like you to note that recently he offered me a partnership in a new business venture that I believe would be very profitable, he is also the first wizard I have ever known to send a Goblin a Christmas gift. I don't believe that this was done as a bribe but out of a genuine wish to give a present… I have bought the accompanying note; I would like you to see it." The Chief Goblin motioned Kandar forward and took the note from him, he read it and passed it along.

They muttered amongst themselves for a minute, the Chief banged the heavy ball once more, "We have made our decision, we will allow the destruction of the cup in the vault of Bellatrix LeStrange." He banged the ball once more and the golden doors that Harry and Kandar had entered through opened, a lone Goblin walked in, carrying a cushion with the golden Hufflepuff cup sat delicately on it.

"Mr Potter has requested that you destroy the cup." The Chief said to Kandar who nodded.

Harry reached into his bag, he pulled his sword and with a flourish handed it across to Kandar, handle first, while he held the blade that rested on his palms.

The Goblin that carried the cup placed it on the floor between the pedestal and the raised platform that the elders sat on, he stepped back and allowed Kandar forward.

In an instant and moving faster than Harry ever would have thought possible the Goblin swung the sword over his head and brought it down with incredible force on the cup. The cup cracked in two, a shriek and a black oil like substance puddle on the floor…_Another one down… now just the locket, the snake and me…_

The Chief banged his ball once more "Mr Potter what would you have us do with the remains?"

Harry stepped forward "Sir, it is within your rights to do whatever you wish with the remains of the cup, but if I had my choice, I think they should be presented to their destroyer as a symbol of what we can do when we work together for the common good."

More murmurs flooded the chamber, the Chief banged his ball once more "Very well, the remains will be cleaned and gifted to Kandar in a private ceremony, thank you for coming before us… The council of elders wishes you luck with your mission Mr Potter and your business endeavours. We will watch with keen interest, hopefully the words that you have spoken here tonight will be the beginnings of a new era in Goblin Wizard relations, you may now leave." Harry bowed to the elders, this caused even more murmurs among the elders, he turned with Kandar and together they left the chamber. As soon as they were past the doors, Kandar handed him back his sword and his wands.

"You have done a great service to your people tonight my friend, and I am honoured that you would call me friend as well, I hope that I can live up to that title."

Kandar gave in a feral smile "You already have Harry."


	19. Chapter 19: A little Growing Up

Chapter 19: A little growing up.

After saying goodbye to Kandar Harry flame travelled directly to the headmaster's office, to find Dumbledore asleep in his chair behind his desk. Harry checked his watch; it was almost four in the morning. He smiled and almost laughed out loud, because as it turned out Dumbledore mumbled in his sleep. "Hmm Ice Mice…" a few moments after that "Hmm liquorish wands." Harry walked around the desk and gently shook old headmaster awake.

"Ahh… Harry, how did it go?" He asked once he had regained his bearings and wiped the slight drool off his beard.

Harry fell into the soft chair opposite the desk "Better than I could have ever hoped for, I met the elders and Kandar destroyed Hufflepuff's cup, another piece of that monsters soul is gone." It was said with a relish that didn't suit an almost teenager.

Dumbledore's eyes lit up "That is excellent news, you are making better progress than I ever thought possible." Dumbledore's whole face lit up, his eyes regaining that magical twinkle. _'Perhaps we can actually do this..?' _

Harry chuckled "I know, I was worried for a bit tonight, for a few hours I wasn't certain that the Goblins would help." He admitted.

"But they have and you have gained more allies…." He checked the clock on the wall, "Anyway it is very late or very early depending on how you look at it, so I think it best that we get some rest… well done." Harry rose from his seat and walked out of the office. Instead of heading for Gryffindor tower he made his way out of the castle and headed down to the lake, the sun would soon be up on the first day of the New Year, he wanted to watch.

Harry sat against his favourite tree on a stool he had conjured; he had also created a large jam jar and placed some bluebell flames inside to keep him warm. Harry sat content in the silence of the early morning. _I am one step closer. _A few hours later and he was watching the sun emerge in the distance Harry realised that the next year and a half were going to be far from easy, he made a mental list of all the things he still had to do. Get Madam Bones elected as Minister, train his friends, get Sirius out of Azkaban if he didn't escape first. Convince his Godfather not to go after Pettigrew, let Pettigrew escape. He also had to find time to convince the Prime Minister to work with them, and work with Kandar to get the basilisk farm organised.

Although Harry had a plan, it was a work in progress, new ideas occurred to him on a daily basis. Harry had quickly come to realise that if he did manage to eliminate most of Voldemort's death eaters and he somehow managed to escape, the timeline would be altered dramatically. There would be no telling what Voldemort would do; as a result he started laying plans for a series of traps. After all he mused _'There is more than one way to kill a snake...'_

While Harry Potter was contemplating his future, a furious Draco Malfoy read the letter his father had sent him for the fiftieth time; he too had been up since before daybreak.

_Dear Draco, _

_I hope that you are well and that you are enjoying your time at Hogwarts, I hope that you are doing well in your classes; I know that you won't let us down. _

_Your mother and I miss you greatly, as I am sure that you miss us. I have heard from Severus, he tells me that you are fast gaining proficiency in his class… well done. _

_Now what I have to say may shock you, but I will say it anyway, over the last few weeks I have begun to realise some of the errors in my life. I have tried for power, when I should have been more concerned with my family, as such we must take a new direction. Changes are happening in our world Draco; I believe that there will soon be a new minister. As a family we must be ready for these changes, we must build bridges with our fellow wizards. _

_I will not order you, but I ask you to put aside your animosity for Harry Potter and his friends, he is famous and from what I have heard a powerful wizard, he would be a better friend for you than an enemy. Please heed my words my son. _

_With Love_

_Father. _

Draco fumed as he read the letter again, his last thought before finally tearing up the parchment seemed to snarl through his mind. _He expects me to forgive and make nice with Harry Potter when that foul little blood traitor insulted him from the first day of school, father can think again!_

In the days that followed Harry had received more than a few letters from The Phoenix Publishing House, it was one of the businesses he'd created as part of The Magical Times newspaper. There had been a few delays in the printing of his book, Defence Against The Dark Arts: The Manual. In the end they had decided to wait and release the book the first day of the Easter holiday. Harry had agreed that he would be in Flourish and Blotts for an hour the first day, that he would have photos taken and sign a few books. Phoenix Publishing had also been working on a few other books that Harry had decided to print. _Its Magic: An Introduction To The Magical World, _would be ready for the next summer, just in time for new muggleborn students and their parents. _The Magical World: The Last 300 Years, _would be ready to sell at the end of his fourth year, it covered Voldemort in some detail. The book laid out evidence of his parentage, his real name, upbringing and a list of crimes as well as a list of known victims.

Slowly but surely Harry worked with each one of his friends, he knew that at this age they didn't have a huge spell repertoire to draw from in a duel. However what they could do was learn a few basic curses and hexes that would be quite devastating if used properly. Hermione didn't really approve, but the boys loved the destructive spells. Ron in particular was especially impressive when his reducto always blasted the wooden dummy in Harry's trunk into a million pieces. Neville's cutting curse would slice through the dummy as if it were made of butter, with each session his confidence grew and grew.

Seamus and Dean liked working as a team; one would protect the other, while the offensive partner would then quickly win the duel. Dean had even mastered the summoning charm so that he could summon objects into the path of curses; it was a particularly effective tactic that was soon picked up by the group. In Harry's opinion as a group they were coming along nicely, but more importantly they were forming bonds of friendship that hopefully would last their entire lives.

After classes and before dinner when they didn't have the duelling club their group would always be found in a corner of the common room working on their homework. The first fifteen minutes would be a basic review of the day and what they had learned. Then they would spend an hour and half on homework, Harry and Hermione would always check it and nearly always make a suggestion or two for improvement. After dinner they would finish up anything that was left, leaving them free to do whatever they liked. Nearly every night they ended up in Harry's trunk, however it soon became obvious to the others that something was going on with Harry. They saw him writing well into the night, or he would disappear into the trunk when his mirror activated. Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Neville all started paying more attention to Harry.

The result of this Harry hadn't counted on, Hermione lead a sort of mini intervention on his behalf. At the end of January; Harry was working at his desk inside his trunk when his friends made their way inside. He looked up from a pile of parchment to see, Hermione, Ron, Neville and Ginny looking at him with odd looks on their faces.

"What?...What's happened?" He asked slightly alarmed at their looks.

"Nothing has happened, but we wanted to talk to you," Hermione paused as if working up the courage to say something, "Harry, are we your friends?" She asked quietly.

Harry rocked back in his chair "How could you even ask that?" He asked incredulously while jumping to his feet.

"Then why don't you tell us what's going on in your life?" She asked in an exasperated tone.

Harry side stepped for a moment buying himself thinking time "What do you mean?"

"Well you are constantly leaving school, we know you sneak out late at night, Ron and Neville see you." She took a big breath "Then there's your magic...I know you know a lot more magic than most of the seventh years. You're always writing or talking to someone, we just want to know what's going on."

Harry sighed, he knew that this day had been coming; he had to tell them something, but not everything.

He had them all take seats on the sofas and started to explain, while still hiding his biggest secret.

"When Voldemort..." He stopped and rolled his eyes at the reactions of his friends "when he tried to kill me as a baby, he didn't truly die; I meant it when I said that he had possessed Quirell." Ron went pale, Hermione's eyes went wide, Neville looked sick and Ginny sat in stunned silence.

Harry hated telling them the lie but it was better than the truth "I have been training with the headmaster in secret for years, that's why I am good at magic. He knew that I would receive attention and felt that I should be able to defend myself." Hermione nodded at this; to her it was entirely reasonable and logical. Ron and Ginny looked gobsmacked, where as Neville was unreadable and stony faced.

"In the last eighteen months there have been two attempts at resurrecting Voldemort's body." Harry rolled his eyes again at the startled jerk at Ron gave at the name.

"Luckily I was able to stop both."

"How?" Asked Ginny, beating Hermione.

"The first by duelling Quirell, I killed him, it doesn't matter what Dumbledore says, I ended his life." Harry paused so they could take this in "Then during the summer, I found a book, a book that would have stolen the reader's life force and created a new body for Voldemort. I destroyed the book and in the process, professor Dumbledore and myself found the Chamber of Secrets, we killed the basilisk that still lived inside." For thirty seconds there was complete silence.

"You found the Chamber of Secrets?" Whispered Hermione in shock and awe, as she was the only one of the group to grasp the full meaning of Harry's words.

"What's a basilisk?" Neville asked nervously.

"A very dangerous giant snake." Harry answered simply before carrying on. "Dumbledore plans to tell people that we found the chamber by accident, and keep everything else quiet." He paused again, not for affect but simply so they could have a moment to process what he was telling them.

"The reason I leave the castle a lot is simple, I don't have parents, but I do have a large trust fund, and that brings with it responsibilities."

Harry grinned and decided to try and make light of everything "Does that answer your questions?" he asked with a smile.

All of them looked a little embarrassed, so he tried to put them at ease "You four are my best friends, the closest thing to family I'll have until I get married." He couldn't help it; he gave a small smile aimed in Ginny's direction. "I trust you four more than anyone else, but I do have secrets and now you realise that my secrets are not normal secrets, my secrets can get you killed."

"There is a good reason why I started the duelling club, and it wasn't to help you get better grades, it was to help prepare in case Voldemort returns."

Harry stood and started pacing "I have more to tell you, but I can't until you until you all have mastered Occulmency, that isn't about trust. It's that some of my secrets are so dangerous that I can't afford to have someone take those secrets from your mind." Each of them nodded, what they had heard was beyond anything they had thought of.

"There's just one more thing," He paused for them to really listen "What is said in this room, must stay in this room, you cannot tell anyone what I have just said, not you're other friends or your families. I am serious about this, lives are at stake." Harry received a promise from them all, it wasn't an unbreakable vow, but Harry trusted them with his life, they just didn't know that yet.

Ooo000ooO

Harry sat at the back of the class rolling his eyes every few seconds to what Professor Lockhart was saying; the man truly had no idea what he was talking about. "So class the incantation to stop an attacker is _Inpedimenti..."_

Harry snorted and raised his hand, he loved doing this "Sir...are you quite sure about that?" He asked loudly, not waiting to be called upon.

Lockhart gave him a pained look, "Yes Mr Potter, I looked it up just last night."

"Really? The book must need editing then, because I believe the jinx to be _Impedimenta." _Most of the class was used to hearing Harry interrupt Lockhart and found it highly entertaining. Harry went back to his reading, content just to listen so he could correct the professor's next mistake. Hermione had even started to make a note of the corrections, as she had "tried out" Lockharts with less than stellar results. Harry's versions worked every time, not that she would tell him that. She was still quite embarrassed over the whole crush she had on useless professor.

As they reached the end of the lesson, Lockhart asked that Harry stay behind. Over the last few months the man had lost the jovial personality around Harry, and seemed to see him as an enemy, as a result Harry made sure to have his wand in his hand whenever they were alone.

"Must you always contradict me Harry?" The professor whined.

Harry smiled to himself "Only when I believe that you are incorrect sir, after all defence against the dark arts is very important, our lives could rest on what we learn here."

"Now Harry that's a bit of an overstatement isn't it...after he who must not be named is dead." Lockhart declared.

Harry decided to side step "I know that sir, I was there... but that doesn't mean that there aren't other threats, dangerous creatures and dark artefacts." Lockhart seemed to shrug at Harry's words as if they meant nothing.

Harry just turned and left the classroom, his wand at the ready just in case Lockhart decided to remove his memories. He ran and caught up with his friends, Dean was once more explaining to Ron why muggle football was excellent. Harry shook his head and carried on walking with a smile on his face.

After dinner that night Harry stood in the classroom that Dumbledore had set aside for the Defence Association, all of the fifth, sixth and seventh years sat on huge cushions that Dumbledore provided. "In order to achieve the best results from now on I want you to use magic as much as possible, for every little thing, and I want you to try and do everything non-verbally." The looks he was getting from the older students were priceless.

"Non verbally...?" Percy Weasley questioned.

"Yes... if you get into the habit now it will help you so much more in your classes and in any duels that you might get into." Harry paused for a moment then continued "If your opponent doesn't know what curse is coming their way it's a lot harder to defend against." At that the members of the defence association started to nod. Harry stood up "Right then for today's exercise... pair up and practice disarming, stunning and then the incarcerous binding charm...take it in turns...oh and don't forget to summon their wands." Everyone groaned slightly at the thought of being stunned then bound, but promptly stood and started picking partners.

An hour later Harry left the classroom and headed back to Gryffindor tower, after giving the password to the fat lady he was stopped by Ginny as he walked across the common room.

"Hi Harry...have you got a minute?" Harry gave her a small nod and a rare smile.

"Sure, what's up?"

"I have been reading the book and practicing, I was er... hoping that you could test me?"

Harry grinned harder, "Sure, let's go to my trunk, we shouldn't let others see."

Together they walked up to the boy's second year dormitory and then down into Harry's trunk, sitting opposite each other in the lounge Harry focused on her eyes. He gently probed into her mind, he saw Ginny's face tense, then it suddenly became harder to look into her thoughts.

"Excellent, you're picking this up really quickly." Ginny flushed at the praise "but your mental shields still need work. I have no doubt that you'll get there, and quickly, probably by the end of your second year. As you know you have to be able to resist wand attacks as well."

Ginny nodded and decided to change the subject, she was dying to know his secrets but that would have to wait.

"I received an owl from mum, she wants us home for Easter, she said that you would be welcome..?"

"That's great, tell her I'll be there, but there are some things I need to do first, but I can stay for a few days." Ginny nodded smiling; she loved spending time with Harry because he didn't treat her like a little sister. She knew that she had loved the idea of Harry Potter when she was small, but now having met the real Harry, she realised that she liked him and not the story of the boy who lived. Little Ginny Weasley was starting to grow up.

Ooo000ooO

The morning of February 14th was bright and sunny; Harry had been up late the night before and with some logistical help from Dobby he was sure that this Valentine 's Day would be one he would never forget. Before breakfast he had used the Marauders Map to find out where the dwarfs that Lockhart had brought into the castle were waiting. He had spent fifty galleons but as far as he was concerned it was gold well spent.

Harry sat at the end of the Gryffindor table and waited for his friends.

Hermione woke late, she had decided to read the night before and fell asleep with the book in her hands. She slowly stretched then realised that on her bedside table sat a single red rose, for a brief moment she wondered if someone had made a mistake, then saw the note.

_Dear Hermione, _

_All our love. _

_R & H_

She gasped and quickly made her way to the girl's bathroom intent on getting ready for the day so she could thank her boys. She had never had a valentine before, it made her feel special, a warm feeling of happiness, that was all hers.

Ginny yawned and grumbled as the light from the first year girl's window hit her face; she heard giggling and opened her eyes.

"What are you lot laughing about?" She asked her roommates, they only pointed. She turned her head and promptly turned bright red, a huge bouquet of red, yellow and purple roses stood in a vase on her bedside table.

She grabbed the note, it was simple.

_Dear Ginny_

_Happy Valentines _

_Harry_

Ginny took a moment to recover; her friends started bombarding her with questions "Who sent you flowers?" Romilda Vane asked as if life itself depended on the answer.

Ginny smiled "Harry." _And he's definitely getting a kiss for this. _The girls wore shocked faces "Harry Potter sent you flowers?" Romilda asked again to make extra certain that she had heard correctly. Ginny nodded, plucked a rose to smell it and headed to the bathroom.

It wasn't long before Ron, Seamus and Dean turned up for breakfast with Hermione and Ginny and Neville hot on their heels, both wearing a rose on the front of their robes.

Hermione spotted Ginny's and whispered to her as they entered the great hall.

"It was really very sweet of Harry and Ron to give us a rose each." Ginny had been stunned for a moment when she had seen Hermione's rose, then she realised that Hermione had only received one rose. She also realised that her roses meant so much more.

Harry sat quite nonchalantly hoping that his valentines gifts wouldn't blow up in his face and waiting to see what happened to Malfoy.

Hermione sat opposite him, next to Ron, she leaned over the table and kissed him on the cheek, Harry saw Ron's eyes narrow, then get very wide as she kissed him too. "Thank-you so much for the rose and the note, it's nice for you two to remember that I am actually a girl." Ron spluttered and Harry cut him off before he could say something stupid.

"You're welcome; Ron insisted on a red rose, he said they were your favourite." For good measure Harry kicked Ron under the table, who had managed to recover enough to nod, he was still very pink from the kiss.

Ginny sat down next to Harry, she didn't say anything at the table, but her hand soon found his and she gave him a gentle squeeze.

Harry spotted the twins and called them over "You two might want to stick around... and er...see what happens." Instantly identical evil grins appeared on their faces.

"What have you done now?" One of them asked, but Harry only smiled and shook his head.

"Who says I did anything?" He asked with a rueful smile on his face. Breakfast was about to get interesting.

Two minutes later three dwarfs walked into the decorated hall just as the staff were taking their seats, before Lockhart could make his Valentine's Day announcement the dwarfs walked straight up to the staff table and together they started to recite a short poem.

_Your deeds are brave, your magic strong._

_With golden hair, you can do no wrong..._

At this point Lockhart smiled deeply and waved for the dwarfs to continue, Harry was watching, everyone in the great hall was quiet as they listened to what came next.

_You have fought Banshee's, Ghouls and monsters._

_Your blood is pure and you have won my heart,_

_I have no doubt that you'll be able to tame a dragon._

_Will you be mine?_

_With Love Always...Draco_

The dwarfs looked a bit disgusted as they said that last line, a gasp was heard around the great hall, Draco it seemed had finally had enough. He stood on the bench he had been sitting on and shouted out "I didn't send that Valentine, I am not gay... I demand that this be investigated!"

Harry whispered something to the twins, in a flash they stood as well.

"Hey Malfoy, denial isn't just a river in Egypt!" Laugher could be heard around the hall. Malfoy stormed out, followed loyally by Crabbe and Goyle, Snape walked over to the Gryffindor table.

"Fifty points for bullying another student." He snarled.

Harry looked up and asked a question, but his voice could be heard all around the great hall.

"Excuse me sir, but do you have any proof that Fred and George are responsible?"

Snape's face flushed "I don't need proof, and I don't answer to you... ten points for questioning a professor."

Harry nodded and turned slightly to look at Professor McGonagall who had made her way to the table as well. "Professor might you intercede? Professor Snape just admitted he didn't have proof then punished me for asking a question in a school. I can only hope he doesn't punish every student for asking questions or his class would work in complete silence." Just because he was brave and he had given his life the first time around didn't mean that Harry didn't like to antagonise the man.

Snape's eyes flared, but Professor McGonagall spoke before he could.

"I must agree with Mr Potter, the school rules state that all students are innocent unless proven guilty, I won't allow points to be taken for this without proof."

Somehow the great hall became even quieter; Harry very carefully pulled his wand, just in case.

"And what of Potter?" He hissed.

"Mr Potter was respectful in his question, taking points would seem unfair and if I might say so, rather petty."

It was clear that Snape wanted to say something or hex them all but instead he turned on his foot and stormed out.

"Three for the price of one...cleverly played... you are truly your father's son." She didn't smile, but she didn't need to, her eyes were alight with laughter.

Harry simply nodded and went back to his bacon and eggs, a small smile on his face.

The twins turned to each other "Brother of mine, do me a favour; remind me never to piss Potter off."

The other twin nodded "Only if you do the same for me."

Harry laughed and went about finishing his breakfast.

A few minutes later he walked out of the great hall with a red head after him, Ginny soon caught up grabbed him by the shoulder and spun him around. She didn't wait, she launched herself at Harry, hugging him and kissing him on the cheek.

Harry gasped slightly at the speed of Ginny's actions.

"Thank-you for the roses." She whispered in his ear.

"You're welcome."

She pulled back, now only standing a few inches apart, something flashed across Ginny's face "Harry... what are we?"

Harry's mind flashed a dozen answers at him at once, but he needed time to respond to that.

"Can you come into my trunk tonight, we need to talk and we don't have time now, I have Charms in a minute."

Ginny nodded, gave him a slight smile, she turned and walked away, heading for her herbology class.

Harry was distracted all day, he knew that he couldn't lie and it seemed that Ginny wanted more than their talk at Christmas.

After dinner Harry made his way up to the second year boy's dormitories and waited. Only a few minutes later Ginny knocked on the door. Harry let her in, thankful that the others were still around the castle and in the common room; he led her into his trunk and closed the lid.

Harry offered her a butterbeer and sat down on the couch.

"You said we were friends for now, but friends don't give the other a huge bouquet of roses on Valentine's Day. You said you had secrets and that's fine, I can wait until I know occlumency for full answers, but I think I deserve more." It was said in a bit of a rush, clearly Ginny had been thinking about what she was going to say all day.

He took a deep steadying breath and started to talk. "It is all connected, if you're asking if I want you to be my girlfriend, then the answer is yes, but it goes much further than that. It's not fair on you unless you know everything."

Ginny gave him a very strange look.

"So... you want to be with me but cant until I know more and I can't know more until I can keep others out of my head?"

Harry simply nodded "It's maddening, isn't it?...it's the same on my side, I want to tell you everything, but I am also afraid."

"Why?" She asked instantly concerned.

"What I have to tell you will change our relationship, there's no getting around that, but it might also end it, you might end up hating me."

That seemed to stun Ginny even more "Is it that bad?" She asked in barely a whisper.

"What I have to tell you is beyond anything you could imagine, the only other person that knows is Dumbledore, he nearly had a heart attack when I told him, I think he still has trouble believing me." He paused "I don't think it's bad exactly, just a huge revelation...but you could end up hating me."

She gasped "I could never hate you!" She said with some force.

Harry smiled, "You say that now but you might think differently one day."

"Alright I'll wait."

Harry reached out and took hold of her hand; he looked directly into her eyes. "Trust me the minute you can shield your mind, then we will have a conversation and you'll know everything...I guess for now I am giving you fair warning."

Harry knew that there was no way he could have another life long relationship with Ginny and have it based on a lie. He had to tell her the truth and hope for the best. He just hoped he wasn't making the biggest mistake of his life.

Ooo00ooO

The next weeks flew by, every evening Harry would be talking on his mirror or writing a letter, it didn't go unnoticed by his friends, but after their last conversation they didn't say anything. Unbeknownst to them, Harry had plans of his own for the upcoming holiday. So with a week to go Harry wrote a letter to the Grangers, hoping to put right something before it got out of hand.

_Dear Mr & Mrs Granger, _

_We have spoken briefly before over the enchanted mirrors, my name is Harry Potter and I consider myself one of your daughter's best friends._

_I am hoping to surprise Hermione with a visit from her friends over the Easter holidays, with your permission of course. I was hoping that we could come to your house on the last Friday and spend the weekend. _

_You do not need to worry about housing us, Hermione may have mentioned that I have a magical truck, it's a lot bigger on the inside, in fact I have a whole apartment inside. _

_With respect Hermione has mentioned in the past that you have both been uneasy with the magical world, this would be a way of meeting Hermione's friends and perhaps gaining some knowledge of our world...I assure you it is truly magical._

_I haven't spoken to the others about this yet, I was hoping for your approval first. _

_Yours Sincerely_

_Harry Potter_

The next morning Robert Granger was eating breakfast and reading the newspaper when he spotted the owl Hedwig at the back patio doors. He called for his wife and opened the door letting the owl inside; she flew easily to the kitchen table. Two minutes later both Robert and Jean looked at each other.

"What do you think?" Robert asked his wife.

Without any hesitation she answered "I think it's a wonderful idea, Hermione's spending nine and half months a year with these children and we have only just met them in passing, I think it's a wonderful opportunity."

Robert was nodding, with a smile on his face.

"One thing though.." Jean couldn't resist needling her husband "Don't intimidate the boys...one of them could end up being Hermione's boyfriend someday."

Robert let out a coughing reply, but Jean managed to understand it.

"She's not too young, I had my first boyfriend at thirteen and you told me yourself what happened when you turned fourteen."

Robert nodded again slowly not liking one bit that his little girl was growing up.

Jean walked to the kitchen drawers and pulled out paper and a pen and replied to Harry's owl.

Once Harry received the reply he asked Ron, Ginny, and Neville into his trunk and outlined his plan for the last few days of the holiday. Neville sat there stunned; he had never been asked to stay at a friend's house before. In fact he hadn't really had friends before coming to Hogwarts; he immediately decided that he would go. His grandmother could let him or he would sneak out, he still hadn't completely forgiven her for forcing him to use his father's wand. Ha

Ron and Ginny looked at each other, excited but resigned "I don't think mum will let us." They said together.

"But what if I ask for you?" Harry answered back with a smile.

"Maybe," Ginny allowed "but she will probably say that you can all come to the burrow instead."

"But one of the reasons to go to the Grangers is for you three to experience the non magical world; anyway I am going and if Dumbledore thinks I am safe enough that should be good enough for your mum and dad."

The night before they left the castle for the holidays Mr Weasley replied to Harry's letter.

_Dear Harry, _

_Thank you for your letter, after discussing with Molly we agree that Ron and Ginny should be allowed to accompany you to the Grangers for the end of the holidays. I might add that it took some convincing on my part, but I think Molly is starting to realise that our youngest are starting to grow up. _

_And as for having a "Business Meeting" as your last letter stated. I will meet you for lunch at the Leaky Cauldron on Monday, and I will bring Fred and George with me, I have asked them but they won't tell me what you want to discuss. Afterwards you can all travel back to the Burrow together from the floo in the Leaky Cauldron._

_Enjoy the train ride home and thank you once again for the wonderful Christmas presents. _

_Arthur Weasley. _

Harry was a bit startled when together with Ron, Neville and Hermione they found the last cabin on the train occupied by Ginny and another first year Luna Lovegood.

Ginny introduced them; and in a moment of pure inspiration Harry wondered aloud "Lovegood...Lovegood..., is your Dad Xeno Lovegood?"

Luna looked up from the book she was reading and nodded her eyes nervously flicking back down to the pages.

"Excellent I have been meaning to subscribe to the Quibbler, can you help me?" The others gaped at him for a second and Luna's face lit up in a rare smile.

"Of course I have the form right here!" She reached into her bag and pulled out a parchment form and passed it over with a self inking quill.

Harry would later write a letter to Luna thanking her for her help on the train, asking her about year, and what she was up to for the Easter break.

Once the Hogwarts express pulled into platform nine and three quarters it became a mad dash off the train. As they wade through the crowd as a small group Hermione spotted her parents and gave her friends each a small hug before racing off to join her family. Harry continued on when he spotted Mrs Longbottom and tapped Neville on the shoulder pointing.

He whispered a quite good luck to his friend and found himself in the company of the Weasleys and Luna.

Mrs Weasley gave them all a hug and informed Luna that as a favour to her father they would be dropping her off at home as he was working on an important story. It was then that Mrs Weasley asked Harry where his relatives were.

"They're at home, I just need to get a connecting train; it's much faster than driving in London." He quickly hugged his friends and turned to leave when he was stopped by the Weasley matriarch.

"Harry...perhaps we should take you... it isn't safe for a young boy like you to be travelling on his own."

Harry smiled, he liked the concern, but he knew that acting so grown up would help later on "Mrs Weasley I have travelled on my own loads of times, it's not a big deal. I have even come into London on my own, I will be fine." He gave her a small hug and left for the train that he had no intention of taking.

He waited till he was out of sight of the Weasleys and snuck into the gent's toilets, in a stall he was consumed by fire and vanished.

Harry reappeared a moment later in the living room of number four privet drive, startling his aunt and cousin.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to that." She mumbled and then in a louder voice "Harry, welcome home."

Harry turned and saw his aunt and cousin and did a double take, Dudley looked half the size!

"Dud, you look good."

His cousin nodded, he still had a bit of a double chin "I have been running and lifting weights."

Harry grinned Dudley didn't do those things till his fifth year in the other time line, Harry had to admit that he looked healthy, but then again so did his aunt. She had changed beyond belief, she sat in jeans and a jumper, she looked years younger and happier than he's ever seen her.

"It's good to see you Harry... did you have a good term?" She asked politely.

"I did, it was nice to really enjoy school." And it had been, in his other lifetime he had been consumed by worry over the Philosophers Stone, then the petrification of students and being vilified for speaking parseltongue, it had been nice to have time at Hogwarts without all that and to focus on the future.

Together they sat in the kitchen while his aunt put the finishing touches on dinner, Harry realised that the house had changed somewhat, it was still neat and very clean but now it had the feel of a home. Also spotted a few photos of himself and Dudley from Christmas that were now dotted around the ground floor.

Dinner turned out to be a thick and heavy spaghetti bolognaise, which was something that was never served at Hogwarts. Harry looked at the huge mound that his aunt had put on his plate and started to eat.

Petunia sat amazed at how much Harry could eat, _it really must be true,_ she thought_ magical people need more food than us, and we half starved him_. The shame at what she had done and the knowledge of the good things Harry had done for her family firmly re-enforced her new outlook, a lot had changed in a very short time.

After dinner Harry and Dudley sat on the sofas in his trunk, Harry felt bloated from dinner but wanted to catch up with his cousin, as he had changed so much. Not for the first time he realised the power he had over people, and just like all the other times it frightened him.

"So the diet is going well then?" He asked.

"It's going great, I started Stonewall and I made friends with the P.E instructor Mr Webb, he put me on a proper diet plan and showed me how to exercise properly." Harry could tell that Dudley was holding something back. "What?" He asked.

"Well mum found out and invited him over for dinner, it was nice, then last week he asked her out!"

Harry sat stunned for a second "Really?"

"Yeah, they went out last Friday and Saturday, they were going tonight but changed it to tomorrow night because you came home."

"Wow..."

"I know...mum...well we had a long talk, she asked me what I thought."

Harry could barely ask the question at the absolutely massive change that was going on around him "And?"

"I said that all I wanted was for her to be happy," Dudley shrugged "apparently it was the right thing to say." Harry snorted in an urge to stop his laughter and realised that this could be a good thing, for everybody.

"Well, I say good for her...after everything she should get a second chance."

Dudley nodded and asked "So what are your plans? Flaming all over the world?" His cousin asked with a grin.

_He's changing so much..._Was the one thought going through his head when he answered.

"I have to go to Diagon Alley in the morning, but you and aunt Petunia could come with me if you want? I need to leave Monday lunch time, I have been invited to a friend's house for a few days." Dudley nodded and his eyes lit up at the thought of going back to Diagon Alley.

Dudley immediately rushed off and asked his mother if they could go, it took a moment then she finally agreed. Harry knew that must have been very difficult for her to do, considering how jealous she was of magic in the other timeline.

Harry donned a bright green silk shirt, his dark jeans and his dragon hide jacket, that he noticed was a bit tight across the shoulders, he was filling out a bit and would soon need a new one. His aunt had dressed in a spring dress and clutched her handbag tightly, Dudley stood in the lounge in jeans and an extra large quidditch jersey that Harry had given him for Christmas.

"Are you sure that this is safe?" His aunt asked for the third time that morning, but it wasn't Harry that answered it was Dudley "It feels like a puff of warm air all around you for a moment, then...well you're there." Petunia nodded and as instructed took Harry's arm and closed her eyes.

A moment later they were standing in the alley just down the street from the Leaky Cauldron, Harry looked about for any non magical that might have seen them and led the way out.

At the door to the Petunia and Dudley both took hold of Harry's arm so they could see the pub and get around the confundus charm. Petunia wrinkled her nose slightly at the slightly shabby nature of the pub but followed Harry through to the back by the bins.

"Watch this mum, it's amazing." Dudley crowed.

She gave them both a smile "I know, I have seen it once before."

Once through the barrier Harry handed his aunt and cousin a large pile of Galleons each, "You'll need these if you want to buy something."

"Thank you." Answered his cousin "where are we off to then?"

"I have to go to flourish and blots the book shop for a bit, you could come with me, or you could start to look around the shops and I'll catch you up later."

Dudley leaned in "What about always staying near you? You said that last time." He whispered in a conspiratorial tone.

Harry nodded and leaned in himself "but now you have a portkey strapped to your wrist, you remember the password?" Dudley nodded, careful not to say it.

"So look around... just don't freak out if you see something strange and don't go down Knockturn Alley, in fact why not look in quality quidditch supplies and magical menagerie, you'll find both interesting."

After a moment his aunt and Dudley decided to explore, Harry was right they both had portkeys, but they also had their communication mirrors.

Harry left and made his way to flourish and blots where he was greeted by the manager Mr Jenkins, "I almost didn't believe it when I saw your books come in, then when the publishers said that you would be willing to sign copies...all I can say is thank-you Mr Potter."

Harry smiled and saw the large sign in the window.

_Defence Against The Dark Arts – The Manual_

_By Harry Potter_

_On Sale Today_

_Meet the Author – Book signings between 9 and 10am._

Already outside there were a small crowd of people lining up, Harry sat down at the desk, it was small but it had enough room to lay a book, he fished out a self inking quill and picked up a copy of his book.

The black cover gleamed, the silver writing shone, he flicked through the book, the full colour pages. The photographs and the accuracy of the book would have made it a bestseller; his name attached meant that it would receive a lot of notice.

Two reporters stood by the doors, wanting to be the first to buy a book and ask him a question or two. Harry knew that he would have to endure the press but it was a small price to pay. Promptly at nine the doors opened and the crowd came in, rushing to buy his book then get in line for him to sign it. Harry spotted a thick set wizard with his wand out next to him and raised his eyebrow at the older man. "In case any of the witches get out of hand." The man answered with a smirk, making Harry go a little pink.

The first to get him to sign his book was a reporter for the magical times "Mr Potter, my name is Jenson Smith, might I ask you a question or two for the newspaper?"

Harry signed his name in the book and nodded.

"Did you really write the book, if so why? Many would say you're too young to be an author."

Harry grinned "Start with an easy question why don't you...? I love magic, but I also enjoy learning new things. When I saw some of the books currently in use I thought they could use updating, not that they aren't excellent it's just modern printing has come a long way, colour printing and having accurate photographs of wand movements and dark creatures seems to be a much better way to present the material. All I did was some research and some creative editing, and I assure you that I did indeed write every single page except the preface."

"Yes written by Professor Dumbledore."

Harry nodded and smiled "I am proud to call the headmaster my friend, a friend that recognises the value of a good book." It wasn't the answers Smith was expecting but they were good answers none the less, he too had heard the rumours that Harry was magically gifted, it seemed the young man really just loved learning.

The crowd had grown quite large, and Harry was signing as fast as he could and had even posed for a few photographs. He had sat red faced when an attractive twenty year old witch bought his book and smiled at him saying "You're young, but trainable." She passed him a piece of parchment with her name and address on it. Harry vowed never to write to Miss Cynthia MacMillian, Harry realised with a start that it could well be Ernie's older sister.

At ten, the queue was roped off and Harry signed the last of the books, he stood, thanked the manager and left the shop in search of his aunt and cousin. He found them looking around madam malkins.

Dudley was clutching a large dragon hide jacket very similar to Harry's. He held it up for his cousin to see "What do you think?"

Harry laughed "Well put it on and let me see then."

Dudley immediately complied "It looks good." Harry reached into his bag and pulled out another stack of galleons "Dragon hide is expensive, you'll need more." He passed over to gold to his cousin, who stood open mouthed in shock "This really dragon hide?" he asked in awe.

"Yeah, Hungarian Horntail if I am not mistaken."

"You are not Mr Potter." Madam Malkin stood behind him "That is indeed Horntail."

"Madam Malkin, I'd like you to meet my cousin Dudley and my aunt Petunia Dursley."

Madam Malkin moved forward and greeted them both with a shake of her hand "Welcome to the shop, if there is anything you need just ask."

They ended up buying the jacket for Dudley; Harry looked at the jackets himself, but wanted to wait till he could shop with his friends from Hogwarts.

They had lunch at Fortesques where Harry introduced the owner, whom Harry had liked a great deal in his other life, he was determined that the man wouldn't just disappear as he had done in the other timeline. His aunt had relaxed somewhat in the bright sunshine and the happy bustling atmosphere of Diagon Alley. It was as they were finishing desert when Harry asked how she had been and if she had heard from Vernon.

"I went to the solicitors meeting but he wasn't there, I know you offered," she said kindly "but it was something I have to do on my own, the divorce should be finalised in a few months." She paused as if unsure how to proceed "and I have met someone else."

Harry grinned "I know, Dudley told me...good for you."

Petunia sat rigid for a moment, then the tension left her, she liked that both Harry and Dudley had said similar things. She then asked another question that had worried her.

"If things do work out...what do I tell him?"

Harry answered instantly "The truth, but I should be there to show him; otherwise I doubt he'd believe you...so you like him then?" Harry asked, he wanted to hear it in her words.

Mindful that Dudley was listening "Honestly the last few years have been awful, it's not your fault, but as a result I lost something in myself, I lost something with Vernon, and since well everything I seem to have that back...does that make sense?"

"Yes, it really does."

His Aunt took another breath and asked an even tougher question. "What do I tell him about how we treated you?"

This took Harry back for a moment, he took his time composing his answer "Tell him that you were afraid of magic for good reason, that wizards and witches killed your sister and her husband, and that a wizard had interfered in your lives."He paused for a moment framing his words "You were afraid of me, but also what I could bring to your door, you were also married to an abusive man. Tell him that I helped you once I was old enough and that you and Dudley are trying to be better people, if he questions that tell him to ask me, you can always call me." She nodded even more relieved, she knew full well that Harry was going easy on her, some of the things she had done or done nothing about were truly horrible.

oooOOOooo

At the same time that Harry, Dudley and Aunt Petunia were sitting down to dinner that night, Severus Snape marched into the headmaster's office and thumped a thick black book on the desk.

"Have you seen this?"

Dumbledore hardly looked up from the letter he was writing "I have, I wrote the preface after all."

"How could you let a second year write a book?"

Dumbledore calmly put down his phoenix feather quill "There are many things that I control or oversee Severus but a book written in the spare time of an obviously talented student is not one of them. Even if I did interfere I would be a hypocrite, many of my own works as a student found their way into transfiguration today and other publications."

"But...Potter..."

"Severus is there anything in that book that is incorrect?"

Snape signed "No it is remarkable accurate, but he is drawing attention to himself." He slumped into a chair "we simply cannot protect him if he constantly draws attention; the duelling club was bad enough but this..."

"Severus... Harry needs our guidance, but he is protected and his skills as a wizard are impressive, he is a very capable young man, more capable than I could have ever hoped for."

"He's just like his father!" Snape spat in anger.

The Headmaster shook his head and sighed, "Actually Severus I have found Harry to be nothing like his father, he is mature, responsible and thoughtful, all things that James wasn't until he joined with Lilly."

Snape blanched "Perhaps it is time to realise Severus that Harry is his own person and not a reincarnation of a boy that bullied you at school." He paused for a moment so this could sink in, and followed it up with something that would end haunting the potions master. "It might be helpful if you considered that he is also Lilly's son." Snape gave the headmaster a look like he was sucking on a lemon, all the remaining colour drained from his face; he left the office to rage in his private quarters.

Dumbledore chuckled and picked up his quill again, and continued with his letter.

Monday morning Harry sat at the table in the kitchen eating his way through a large plate filled with bacon, eggs, mushrooms, sausages, beans and fried bread, it seemed like his aunt was trying to make up for years of small portions. He had to admit though he thought he was a little taller and broader at this point compared to the last timeline, while he was considering this he made a mental list of all the things he thought he had influenced. Getting his friends closer and earlier, the duelling club, Neville gaining a bit of confidence, the start of his relationship with Ginny, everything at the moment seemed to be going well, Harry hoped that it would continue.

After breakfast they went to a nearby shopping centre and Harry purchased some more clothes and a pair of muggle swimming shorts. He thanked his aunt and cousin for a great time and once more from a stall in the toilets travelled by Phoenix fire to the alley near the Leaky Cauldron. Once more before he entered the portal to the magical world he found his way to the hairdressers further down the street. Unlike various hair potions he'd found that the minty smelling hair wax that he'd purchased before actually managed to tame his hair. A few minutes later and Harry had a new haircut and was on his way to lunch.

He met Mr Weasley and the twins in the main tap room and together they found a booth.

"So what's going on then Harry?" Asked Mr Weasley kindly, he had no idea why he was there.

Harry reached into his bag and pulled out a contract and laid it on the table.

"What's this?" He asked a little amused.

Before the twins could answer "Mr Weasley, recently Fred and George decided what they want to do with their lives...they want to open the world's best joke shop."

Mr Weasley leaned back and rubbed his temples slightly "Okay...but that is a long way off."

Harry smiled "Not necessarily, when they told me I made them an offer." This seemed to take the man back.

"I agreed to put up the money for premises and printed owl order catalogue, the thing is...the twins are brilliant." He looked over at them, and smiled at their slightly stunned looks. "I think we should open the shop sooner rather than later, together we could hire a staff. I can sign for myself, but the twins need your approval to enter into a contract."

It took a moment for what Harry had said to sink in, he wanted to put up the money for his boys to start a joke shop business, it would be ludicrous if the boys face wasn't so serious.

In truth he didn't know what to say, he knew that if Molly found out he would be sleeping on the couch for at least two weeks. On the other hand, he knew his sons, and was quietly proud of how ingenious they were when it came to their favourite pass time, like himself he realised they had found a career that they would love.

"What about school? You haven't even passed your OWL's yet."

"Our agreement is that they stay in school and complete 7th year, they can invent, test and take orders while they get their OWL's and NEWT's. I made it clear that I didn't go into business with unqualified witches and wizards."

Arthur sighed in a resigned manner "Very well." The looks his sons were giving him right now would be worth two weeks on the couch, he had just made all their dreams come true. He read over the contract, in truth it wasn't much of a contract at all, more a letter of intent. Stating that Harry would provide the necessary funds to start the business in return for a thirty percent stake.

He looked up towards Fred and George "So you each get thirty five percent of the shop?" and was surprised when they shook their heads.

"We each get thirty percent with the Weasley family getting ten percent, we all agreed." Fred answered quickly.

Arthur sat quietly for a moment and realised what his sons were trying to do and nodded "Thank you, I am sure that you'll both do your family proud, you too Harry, you're turning into a fine young man."

George couldn't help himself, he laughed and said in a rather loud whisper that his father would hear "Harry wait till dad finds out that Ginny kissed you on Christmas, I wonder what he'll think then?" Fred smirked at his brother and came to Harry's rescue.

"I think he'll say welcome to the family," then more loudly he asked "What do you say dad? Can we have a black haired brother from another mother?" Harry rolled his eyes and suppressed a laugh when he noticed Mr Weasley looking rather intently at him.

Harry held up his hands "I swear she kissed me, I didn't ..." Harry stopped at the look Mr Weasley was giving him.

"That's alright Harry, I daresay if my daughter likes you then she will most certainly make her feelings known, in some ways she is very much like Molly." He said fondly.

"Don't think on it, all I will say for now is that you are both quite young, you have lots of time."

Harry gave a relieved sigh and began trying to think up ways of getting George back, when Mr Weasley asked another question.

"You said you wanted to open the shop sooner rather than later, have you premises in mind?"

"Oh yes." But before Harry could explain their lunch arrived. Instead of talking they ate rather quickly, and as men often do without the restraining effect of their wives or their mothers, they ate like hungry pigs. Harry had chosen the steak, where as both twins tucked into roast chicken, Mr Weasley started on his steak and kidney pie.

As soon as they finished Harry took gold from his bag and paid for the meal over the protests of Mr Weasley, "I invited you out to lunch, so I should pay." Harry stated simply, his answer really didn't leave room for negotiation. Harry led them through the arch way into Diagon Alley and up the street.

In the previous timeline the twins had rented their old shop and eventually George bought it off Gringotts, however in this timeline it was earlier, 92 Diagon Alley was empty, so was number 93 and 94. Harry had managed to purchase all three from the bank and made arrangements for them to be turned into one large store. They walked up to the street; Harry led them to the door and handed over the keys to Fred and George. He then explained what he had done to their shocked faces.

Mr Weasley stepped over the threshold to what would soon become Weasleys Wizard Wheezes he'd been informed and marvelled at the boy that stood to his right. Harry Potter had come into their lives barely eighteen months ago; he had made close friends with all of his Hogwarts aged children. He had stayed for a few weeks of the summer and somehow been adopted into his family, he wondered what Molly would say when she found out. He looked down the shop and realised that it had already been knocked through to the next two shops, his sons premises would be very large, but he mused that it would be a good thing, they would need space to contain the chaos.

For the very first time in their lives Fred and George were speechless, they had known that Harry wanted to talk to their dad about the business but they'd had no idea that he'd already purchased premises. They wondered about the shop in a sort of a daze for a moment, then turned to Harry and together picked him up roughly and hugged him.

"This is great." Crowed George "soon we'll be raking in the Galleons!"

Fred was a bit overcome with emotion and nodded tightly, his eyes on the verge of tears.

"How many products do you have now? Ready for sale?" Harry asked with genuine interest.

"We have thirty one ready to sell genuine Weasley Wizard Wheezes, that's everything from your notebook and eight that we have made ourselves."

Harry nodded "We should probably have a bit of a brainstorming session and see if we can come up with some more or new lines."

"Like what?" Fred asked quickly, wondering what Harry was thinking.

"Well how about school trunks with secret compartments, or a school survival kit, a dictation quill, expandable bag, two magical mirrors and a selection box of fun things..."

George nodded thoughtfully and Harry continued "Then there's stuff just for girls...magical makeup, er lets try and stay away from love potions...it might get ugly." Harry paused while the twins laughed, "Then stuff for the lads, shaving foam, razors, aftershave that sort of thing, you could call it the Hitwizard Range." Harry grinned, it was something he'd thought about to compliment the wonder witch range but never actually mentioned it in the other timeline.

"Great idea!" They both answered together and then sniggering asked if Harry would be up for a celebrity endorsement. To their surprise Harry told them that he'd do better than that, he would work the opening weekend the next summer.

Arthur walked around the shop while the boys chatted wondering at the oddness of it all, it didn't seem normal for two fourteen year olds and a twelve year old to be opening a shop together. However from what he had overheard it seemed quite well planned out, and his boys were rather determined, in the end he decided that he would ensure that they hired a good manager and that the products were safe.

After half an hour they left the shop and walked back to the Leaky Cauldron where the boys all floo'd to the Burrow and he went back to work, it was only when he got back to his desk that it hit him that Harry had actually purchased all three stores. Arthur Weasley realised that Harry must have spent easily five hundred thousand Galleons for such prime locations.

When the boys exited the floo they found themselves face to face with Ginny and Ron, with Mrs Wealsey in the kitchen. Together both twins still called out "Harry's here!"

Mrs Wealsey came into the lounge and welcomed him "Harry dear, good to see you again, are you hungry?"

He smiled up at her "Not right now Mrs Weasley," Harry turned his head to Ron, "but I was hoping for a game of quidditch." Mrs Weasley smiled and made her way back into the kitchen, from the window a few moments later she saw Harry stop and talk to Ginny, a few seconds after that she had raced to the broom shed and grabbed a broom. She shook her head "Another quidditch mad Wealsey." She mumbled as she started the roast pork that would be for dinner.

The next few days flew by, Harry had managed to sneak off with the twins a few times and in doing so they had come up with more than a few ideas for the shop. They lay out on a blanket in the paddock while Ron and Ginny were zooming around overhead when Harry made another couple of suggestions.

"Have you considered doing an adult range?"

Fred looked over "What do you mean?"

Harry grinned "Edible body paint, edible underwear, other wonderful and naughty items." He said his eyes twinkling in merriment at the looks on Fred and Georges faces.

"Blimey." George mouthed "You're a dark horse...aren't you a bit young to know about that stuff? And what's edible body paint?"

Harry rolled his eyes "I am twelve, almost thirteen and I don't have your mum looking over my shoulder... and the body paint... well that can be liquid chocolate, strawberry...I'll leave the rest up to your imaginations." The twins both had their mouths hanging open like codfish when Harry changed the subject "How much do you think it would cost to build a greenhouse here?"

Fred managed to answer "No idea, but I am sure we could build one if we had to, why?"

"Well if you grow your own potion ingredients you save money, so you make more profit."

Both the twins seemed a bit startled at this, Harry wasn't surprised it was years after the war when George decided to build the greenhouse, there was no reason why they couldn't do it earlier.

It was all part of Harry's plan, if the Weasleys as a family were seen as profitable and respectable ministry employees and business owners then they would be taken much more seriously if a war did happen. Not for the first time Harry realised that it was like playing a giant chess set, nudging a piece here or there, it was a grim thought, he'd never been that good at chess.

Finally Friday arrived, Harry, Ron and Ginny had packed their trunks, Harry had placed theirs inside his, then shrunk the trunk with just a word. He saw both twins nod at this and he knew he had sold them on the idea of selling trunks; Harry planned to introduce them to Mr Waterman the next time they were in the Alley.

Originally Mrs Weasley objected to the children travelling by themselves, Harry had then asked her what was wrong with them taking the Knight bus; after all he'd done it loads of times. She really didn't have an answer to that. Arthur had simply placed his hand on her arm that morning and told her that the kids were growing up and that it was okay for them to have a little freedom.

So after breakfast Harry thanked Mrs Weasley for having him to stay and walked outside down to the lane with Ron and Ginny and promptly stuck out his wand.

BANG

In a moment the bright purple triple decker bus appeared, a moment after that a familiar voice was heard "Good morning... I am Stan Shunpike, welcome to the Knight bus..." He was cut off by Harry.

"Hello Stan..." Harry jumped on board and looked around; it was almost empty "I'll give you ten galleons to get us to Longbottom Manor then to an address in Crawley." Stan considered this for a moment "right you are Gov." He held out his hand and Harry dumped the galleons into it.

They sat down just as the bus lurched forwards at incredible speeds "Harry you shouldn't have done that, Mum gave us bus fare...!" Ron said as the bus leapt from Devon to Cornwall.

"I hate this bus..." Harry said through gritted teeth as he hung on for dear life "so I want to get us where we're going as fast as possible!"

Two minutes later the bus pulled alongside a set of wrought iron gates, Neville had on been waiting for them, he jumped on the bus dragging his trunk along. Harry gave Stan an extra galleon as there was now another passenger and gave him Hermione's address.

It took less than eight minutes to get from Cornwall to Crawley and the street where the Grangers lived. Once the bus stopped Harry quickly expanded his trunk and placed Neville's inside to an astounded Stan. As they left the bus Stan called out after him "Young Sir...I didn't get your name?"

Harry grinned "I am Harry Potter, thanks for the lift." As he turned back to walk up the Grangers driveway he could hear behind him.

"Ern... you'll never guess who that was."

Harry was a bit nervous as he walked up the drive to the Grangers house, it was modern and quite large with big bay windows, the house itself was set back from the drive, potted plants graced the front garden producing colours of every type, he liked it immediately. Ginny, Ron and Neville looked at the house oddly, as it was nothing like a magical house at all.

Harry knocked on the door and it was immediately answered by Mrs Granger, quickly they were ushered inside.

"Hermione doesn't know a thing," She told them "Robert took her out to the shops but they will be back in a minute!"

Each of the youngsters grinned, "Perfect..." Harry whispered and followed Mrs Granger into the kitchen where they introduced themselves properly.

It was less than two minutes when the front door opened; Hermione and Robert came in chatting and were completely oblivious to her silent friends that were waiting for them. Hermione was saying something to her father when suddenly from the corners of the room a shout was screamed.

"SURPRISE!" Hermione almost jumped a foot in the air, then realised it was her friends.

"What on earth are you lot doing here?"

"What do you think?" Ron half shouted "we came to surprise you; your parents invited us for the weekend!"

"Really?"

"Really!" They all said together.

Robert and Jean Grainger sat at the kitchen table an hour later; to say they were overwhelmed by what they had seen since meeting the children was an understatement. Robert had asked to see Harry's trunk, he and his wife were completely flabbergasted when Harry had pulled a tiny trunk from his pocket, and then placed it on the kitchen floor, only for it to expand to a handsome full size trunk.

They had then walked down the stairs open mouthed with Robert saying under his breath repeatedly "It's impossible."

Harry showed them around and then told them about the trunks special protections and the fact that they could do magic inside, Hermione bounced on her feet in excitement. Harry saw her and grinned "Would you like to show your parents something?" he asked innocently, the others sniggered around him.

Hermione didn't hesitate; she pulled her wand from her pocket and asked her dad a question.

"Do you trust me?"

His eyes narrowed slightly "Of course, why?"

_Wingardium Leviosar! _Instantly Mr Grainger took to floating in the air, to the astounded looks of Mrs Granger. Mr Granger was shocked into stunned silence for a moment or two then started grinning "Brilliant...I can fly!" A few moments later he was lowered to the floor.

"How does it work?" Mrs Granger asked.

It was Harry that answered "The short answer is that there is some magic in everything and everyone, wizards and witches can channel the magic using a wand to focus it, using the right words, intent and wand movements we get focused controlled magic, the long answer involves our DNA and how certain people can manipulate energy through sheer will." Everyone in the trunk gaped at Harry, none had ever heard it put like that before.

"Harry can we show my parents the duelling room and the potions room?" Hermione asked.

"Of course." Harry then led the group into the large duelling room.

"Is that some sort of magical practice dummy?" Asked Hermione's mother with interest.

"That's exactly what it is, would you like a demonstration?"

Both parents nodded, Harry made everyone stand at the back of the room and off to the sides. He flicked his wand at the buttons on the wall and a second later the wooden dummy activated. A solid red beam of light streaked across the room, Harry heard a gasp behind him. He raised a shield of glowing white light and the stunning curse was absorbed. Harry sent a powerful blasting hex back, but the dummy moved on its small wheel at its base very quickly, the hex missed by a few inches, making a loud bang against the far wall.

A thick line of fire came straight at him, but Harry simply cast a flame freezing charm and walked through the flames, Harry didn't know it but both the Granger's had gone pale. A moment later and an enormous gush of ice spewed from Harry's wand engulfing the dummy and ending the duel.

"My word!"

"Nah..Magic." Harry said as he turned with a grin on his face.

That night Harry, Ron, Neville, Ginny and Hermione found themselves in the lounge of the trunk. Harry had produced some very thick and squashy Gryffindor red sleeping bags. He held one up "We could have a proper sleepover! Stay up late playing games, eating sweets."

Ron's eyes lit up "Yeah that would be great, we could play chess and poker." Harry grinned at Ron's new found love of poker ever since Harry had shown him how to play.

Hermione rolled her eyes and mouthed the word _Boys _to Ginny who giggled slightly.

"Or we could tell family stories? Legends of the non magical and magical worlds." Neville nodded at Hermione's words, since coming and seeing a muggle house he'd been quite interested in anything non-magical.

"Or we could play truth or dare?" Ginny asked nervously, the twins had told her about the last game of truth or dare and her rebellious side wanted to play.

Hermione gaped, but Ron laughed "Yeah, let's do that!"

Five minutes later Harry sat on the floor in nothing but his boxer shorts, he'd chosen a dare and it was to sit one round in his boxers. He had surprised them all by agreeing instantly and pulling off his quidditch top and pulling off his pyjama bottoms. Hermione noticed Ginny going red faced and decided to have some fun at being dragged into the game.

"Truth or dare?" She asked Ginny. The red head looked over at Harry and made a decision.

"I'll take dare." Hermione was surprised, she had intended to ask Ginny who she liked, but then something occurred to her, something she thought that Ginny might actually like, and she knew that it would mess with Ron's head.

"Okay, Ginny your dare is to kiss Harry on the lips for one minute."

Ginny instantly went bright red, Ron sputtered, Neville gave a small grin, mainly at the look on Ron's face, but Harry paled.

He was very much aware he was sitting in just his boxers, and that he was almost thirteen and full of hormones. If Ginny kissed him for a full minute then he was sure that the inevitable would happen and that could cause a few problems. However before he could fully process this, Ginny leaned across and kissed him.

It wasn't a wildly passionate kiss, more of an awkward and tentative beginning; Harry relaxed into the kiss that only just brushed his lips. On instinct and memory he reached up and around her head, running his hand in her hair, while his other hand went around her back.

Ron had turned scarlet and was visibly stunned, he thought that Ginny was far too young to be kissing anyone, the fact that it was dare didn't seem to register. He saw Harry's hands on his sister and silently fumed for a moment, he would have words with Harry later. It was a sign that he had grown up a little, taking his vow after Harry had brought him a broomstick seriously.

Hermione hadn't really expected Ginny to actually kiss Harry but she had, and it looked like Harry was kissing her back. Hermione knew that she liked Harry, maybe a bit more than a friend, but she was not a fool, she had seen the odd little looks Harry and Ginny shared, and Harry always included Ginny. She knew that Harry saw her as a close friend, but she also knew that the future was uncertain and that they were all young, anything could happen.

Neville was a little shocked, but it was fun being around Harry and the others. In many ways he was quite grateful to Harry, whom to his own surprise made friends with him within minutes of meeting. However Neville had been raised in the magical world, he had met wizards and witches of all ages, none that he had ever met had the ease of magic that Harry seemed to have. He had been there when Harry stepped through the flames to face Voldemort, he had heard Harry tell them about killing a giant and deadly snake. Somehow he knew that his friend was just starting out, he grinned at the look on Harry's face once Ginny ended the kiss and told himself that he would always stand with his friend. It would be a decision that he would never forget and it would change his life.

Harry pulled his knees up to his chest to cover his boxer shorts problem. Ron looked a bit thunderous but Neville grinned at him, the boys were the same age and knew exactly what had occurred. Neville chose a dare as well; soon he was wearing Hermione's lip gloss and had an ink moustache. Ron was laughing and promptly stopped when Harry dared Hermione to kiss him. Hermione sat there stunned, she had chosen a dare, so she could be as brave as her friends, now she regretted the dare she had given Ginny earlier. She took a big breath and moved forwards.

Ron didn't move, didn't talk and had turned the brightest shade of red Harry had ever seen. Hermione kissed him full on the mouth, it took a few moments before he responded, but he eventually did. Just like Harry and Ginny's kiss it was awkward, but it was a first step. Once Hermione ended the kiss, she looked at Ginny and glanced her eyes at Neville; somehow communicating with just a look the both moved forward and pounced. Neville didn't stand a chance, both the girls grabbed him and each kissed his cheeks, Harry who had the camera next to him snapped a quick photo and they all burst out laughing.

Harry was the first to wake up, he showered and dressed quietly and made his way out of the trunk, he was surprised to see Mr Granger sat at the table reading the paper.

He looked up "Morning Harry, you're up early."

Harry grinned and answered simply "Ron snores."

The older man chuckled "Can I get you breakfast?"

Harry shook his head "I'll wait for the others, if that's okay? But I wouldn't say no to a coffee." Mr Granger gave him a bit of a funny look but made him the coffee anyway.

"Any plans for today?"

"Hermione mentioned using the pool and then said about going to Diagon Alley for dinner."

"Hmm the water might be a bit cold still, I have appointments today..." He said tactfully. Harry smiled.

"But what if I could make the water hotter and later we could travel to the Leaky Cauldron in seconds?"

This startled Hermione's father, but Harry continued.

"I have a way of using magic outside school that isn't detected by the ministry, if you'll let me I would like to offer it to Hermione as well. I can heat the pool with magic easily and we can use the fireplace in my trunk to get to the Cauldron in seconds."

Mr Granger sat back in his chair for a moment and thought, before answering.

"This way to use magic, can you explain it?" Harry nodded and opened his shirt to show the other man his necklace.

"I got this from the Goblins in Diagon Alley, it does many things, it protects against possession, it has a shielding ward stone, which protects a person from most magic, it's an emergency transport device and it masks my magical signature and any magic that I use." He re-buttoned his shirt "It's illegal, but unless I do magic right in front of a ministry employee no one will ever know."

Having seen some of things that the kids could do the night before, Robert Granger realised that having a witch in the house that could use magic would be quite useful and nodded his approval.

"Very well, but I should talk to the Mrs about this first... lets heat up the pool while there's no one around, I want to see more magic." It was then that Harry realised something, Mr Granger loved the idea of magic, it fascinated him as much as muggles did to Mr Weasley.

Harry pulled his wand and silently cast warming charms on the pool furniture, the tiles around the pool and some higher powered ones on the tiles under the water of the pool. These would permanently keep the pool warm, but the water was still cold as these would take a while to heat the water. Mr Granger stood open mouthed, he could feel the warmer air around him, he watched as Harry prodded the water with the tip of his wand, in a moment the water rose to a boil. A second later he stood, thick steam started to rise from the water.

"By the time we have had breakfast, the water should still be like a bath." He grinned up at the older man, who gave him an astonished look.

It was an hour later and they had all started having breakfast; Mr Granger had gone off to talk with his wife and returned quickly, he then nodded to Harry giving his approval of the plan. Harry in turn smiled widely; he knew instantly that this would be an excellent day.

Neville and Ron hadn't brought their swimming shorts, but Harry had a few spares, he altered their sizes right on the kitchen table to a shocked Hermione and a grimacing Ginny, Ron and Neville, they knew that the owl would already be on the way.

Harry only grinned then started to explain himself, in a few seconds their eyes were lighting up with the possibility that they would be able to use magic outside of school. Harry laid some ground rules, no one outside their group would know as it was illegal. At this Hermione glanced at her mother and father, Mr Granger stepped forwards "Harry already asked our permission for you, we agree that you should be able to use magic, as long as you use it responsibly. Now I have appointments, so when I get back we will all go to Diagon Alley this evening to pick up the necklaces." He paused, Harry smiled and nodded "We can then have dinner at the Leaky Cauldron, but first have fun in the pool."

Harry knew that it was coming; it was something that they couldn't ask in front of the adults, so he soon found himself at the shallow end of the pool with the others around him.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"Honestly?" He asked.

They all nodded "I have had my necklace a long time, it's one of the reasons why I am good at magic, I needed to get to know you first, and I had to ask Hermione's parents first." He paused and looked at Ron, Ginny and Neville "Hermione's parents needed to know that it was illegal and the consequences if something happens." This seemed to throw them a little, but Harry thought it was still the right thing to do. He knew he could have just given Hermione a necklace and after some cajoling she would have worn it, but now having parental permission meant she didn't have to hide it. Harry hoped that Hermione would never have to hide her parents in Australia, that act had very nearly destroyed their relationship.

Harry realised that he could start the process of adding more members to the order of the phoenix. "This is a big responsibility," he told them "I have already attracted the attention of Voldemort." He stopped at the little shriek Ron made and gave him a hard look. "By being my friends, one day you or your families could become a target." His look was grim, they all understood.

"I know a lot of magic, I know we have the D.A but we could spend more time in my trunk, really practicing, so if the worst happens, we will be ready."

Hermione looked him over for a moment, it sent a shiver down his spine, he knew the look.

"There's more isn't there." She stated, it wasn't a question.

Harry nodded "You cannot tell anyone this; the headmaster, myself and a few others are part of a secret group." He paused letting them take in this new information. "Dumbledore thinks that if Voldemort does truly return that it will be our generation that would have to deal with him." Again slowly they nodded as they sat in the shallow end of the pool.

"He thinks and I agree that we should do all we can to train for the future, and slowly bring in new members to the group."

Ginny spoke up "But what can we do? We're just first and second years."

Harry answered "For now we can train and keep our eyes and ears open for new members, it could be years but at least we will be ready. I hate to think what would happen if he caught us all by surprise."

The next few minutes were quite tense; each of them sat thinking in the sunshine_. What would the future bring? Harry's right we should prepare... I'll stand with my friends, against the ones that destroyed my parents minds...Harry told me he had secrets, why do I get the feeling that this is just the start?_

After a sombre few minutes, they started playing around in the pool and they had great fun at lunch, when Harry introduced Dobby to Mrs Granger, not for the first time completely astounding his friends mother into silence. Harry thought that the holidays had gone very well so far. The Weasley's were giving their youngest a little freedom; he had helped the twins, as well as helping Mr and Mrs Weasley financially. He had gotten to know Hermione's parents and helped bring Ginny and Neville out of their shells a little. The one thing he was dreading was their trip to Diagon Alley, he hadn't told them about his book yet, and they had no idea that he'd invited others for dinner.

At four o'clock, they're group stood in the lounge of Harry's trunk.

"Are you sure that this completely safe?" Asked Mr Granger.

"It's very safe, but if you're unsure I could side-along apperate you." He said this knowing the minor uproar this would cause.

"You can apperate!" Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Neville said together.

Harry sheepishly shrugged "Yeah, I don't have my licence but I can do it and with my necklace I can't be traced."

"Erm, excuse me Harry but what is apperating?" Mrs Granger asked, a little fearful, after all the last mode of transport they discussed involved walking through fire.

"Basically its teleportation, we go outside of the trunk, you grab hold of my arm, I er... bend time and space. It feels a little weird, sort of like tight bands all over your body squeezing you, but it's completely safe, if like me you've been trained properly and been doing it a long time." His friends picked up on that too.

"We won't have to walk through fire?" She asked to clarify.

"No, the rest can but I can take you and Mr Granger across the street from the Leaky Cauldron in a few seconds. She turned to her husband, who had an excited look on his face.

He then asked quickly if he could see the kids leave first.

Ron volunteered to go first; he took a pinch of floo powder, threw it into the grate and shouted "The Leaky Cauldron," and disappeared in a huge green flame.

Ginny went next, while Harry put on his jacket and picked up his bag.

Then Neville and finally with a brief wave and a smile to her parents, Hermione used floo travel for the first time.

Harry led the Grangers out of the trunks protections.

"What do we do?" Mr Granger asked.

"Just take my arms tightly, don't let go, close your eyes." They did as asked.

"On the count of three, one, two, three..." They felt the tight bands that Harry had described; they each let out a gasp of air and nearly fell to their knees when they arrived.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked after a moment "the first few times you apperate it is an awful feeling." They nodded grimly as they steadied themselves and looked around.

"Where are we?"

"An alley across from the pub, if you're ready we can meet up with the others." They both nodded again, and followed Harry out of the alley, and across the road, they took his arm again so they could bypass the protections of the pub.

The moment they were through the door Harry changed his eye colour to blue and donned one of his caps. The only person to have seen this was Tom the landlord, as he always looked at who opened the door. Harry smiled, held up a finger to his lips. The old landlord chuckled nodded and motioned for Harry to go over the corner away from others. The Grangers were back with Hermione and the others, with Hermione describing her experience with the floo network in vivid detail.

"Good afternoon Mr Potter." Tom said quietly.

"Tom, I get to call you by your first name, I insist you do the same." Tom smiled and nodded.

"Can I do anything for you Harry?" He grinned.

"Yes a private dining room for later, for me and my friends, you know I value my privacy when I am out and about." Tom nodded.

"I'll have a room for you whenever you're ready."

"Thanks." Harry then led out his group to the back of the pub and the archway to Diagon Alley.

Hermione wanted to go to Flourish and Blots first, so he rushed off to Gringotts while they made their way to the bookstore, hopefully they would have calmed down by the time he met back up with them.

Harry was led into Kandar's office.

"Harry, good to see you."

"And you," he replied "how have you been?"

"I am well, and we are getting richer by the day!" He exclaimed.

Harry was intrigued and sat down opposite his friend. "How so?"

Kandar looked gleeful, which was a very odd expression on a Goblin "Some of the muggle companies that we invested in together, their share prices are rocketing!"

"Rocketing?" He asked with a slight eyebrow raise, it didn't seem like something Goblins would say.

"It is what a wizard investment banker we have in place at one of the larger brokerage houses said, I have also become a student of muggle investments, so that we can earn more profit." Harry laughed.

"Excellent," changing the subject "How are our building projects going?"

Kandar answered with ease, he was briefed on a weekly basis "As you know Phoenix Park is very large, it has been excavated and we are starting on the stonework." He paused and offered his friend a drink, Harry picked a butterbear, he didn't want the Grangers to smell firewhiskey on him.

"The Basilisk farm is nearing completion, the site is fairly small, but with charms, we have huge amounts of space for the individual habitats, I think we should be able to hatch the first snake in a week or so." Harry nodded, he was pleased, that project had become a reality faster than expected.

Harry moved on to his latest idea "And what of the pit?" The pit was a new prison that Harry had chosen to finance, he had numerous back up plans forming, and one of them included laying a trap.

"Another few months and it shall be ready; things are progressing quickly because of where they are."

"How so?"

"Well as all three of your projects are beneath forest land and that is being undisturbed we can build quickly, you realise though that you are using up a large portion of your gold to do these things."

Harry nodded "How much so far?"

"Almost thirty percent, but you have made more than that back with your investments this year."

"You don't make money without spending money, and these are long term investments." Kandar nodded in agreement, Phoenix Park alone had the potential to be a huge return on Harry's gold.

"There has also been a request from the Daily Prophet and the Magical Times to interview yow, what with your new book."

Harry smiled "Did I surprise you?"

Kandar nodded "I was impressed with what I read." In truth he had read the book cover to cover, then purchased seven more of the books and sent them to the council of elders.

"Thank you."

"It is certain that it will be a best seller, in fact I am considering it to be part of our standard curse breaker equipment list." That would mean at least several hundred copies sold to ward masters and curse breakers around the world.

"I am also told that there have been enquiries from foreign bookstores, apparently the sales have been significant."

"Excellent."

"Can I ask why you wrote the book?"

"Of course, two reasons, it will help people defend themselves with the proper information and secondly, it sends a very powerful statement. My coming out party after over a decade is the release of a defence against the dark arts book, that says something." Kandar rocked back in his chair, he hadn't thought of that. Harry had told the world that was a scholar of magic and that he was against the dark arts.

Kandar reached into his desk and pulled out a wooden box "Inside are ten of the necklaces you ordered, unfortunately the price hasn't changed." Harry was expecting that and took the box.

"I must be going, until next time." Harry left with a smile on his face.

He found his friends still in Flourish and Blotts looking gobsmacked.


	20. Chapter 20: The End Of The Year

Chapter 20: The End Of The Year

Hermione stood open mouthed as she held a book in her hands, the only thought going through her head..._Harry wrote a book! _

It seemed incredible that a twelve year old wrote a book and that not only had it been published; it seemed that everyone in the shop was buying it. Ron and Neville looked a little stunned, unsure what to do or say. Ginny had a small smile on her face like she knew something the others didn't.

The Grangers were equally surprised, they had of course been told by their daughter that Harry was very famous, but now they started to realise what that meant. Over the last few days they had been astounded at the magic that they had been shown, while they were still a little nervous, a lot of their fears had been erased.

Harry walked into the shop to see his friends stood open mouthed at him, not really sure what to say, he grinned. "Oh yeah, by the way I wrote a book."

What happened next was inevitable, everyone asked questions at once. _When did you write it? Why'd you write a book? Did you really write it? _In the end Harry held up his hands.

"I researched and wrote the book, I had Colin Creevey take the photos and Dumbledore kindly wrote the preface."

"Yes... some preface..." She then proceeded to read it out loud.

_When Harry Potter approached me with a copy of the manuscript of this book I was astounded, as I am sure anyone would be. Then my young friend handed me his work and asked that I look through it, it only took a few pages for me to be impressed by what he had created. _

_This manual will give you the knowledge to protect yourself in a duel, and against the darkest creatures of our world, use it well, what you learn may one day save your life. _

_I have read every page of this book and to the best of my knowledge these pages are accurate and will provide any witch or wizard with a superior knowledge when fighting against the dark arts. _

___Albus__ Percival Wulfric Brian____Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, _

_Order of Merlin: First Class,__ Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump: International Confederation of Wizards._

"So shall we have a look around then?" He asked to his astounded group.

It wasn't long before they found themselves in Madam Malkins, as Harry wanted a new dragon hide jacket, for a laugh Neville and Ron each tried on the black jackets and stood in the mirror grinning at each other. Seeing their faces Harry made a decision and quickly bought the jackets. Harry could see that Ron was a little put out and Neville was a bit unsure because dragon hide was expensive. Harry pulled them out of earshot from the rest.

"Look, I have gold, I can't help it, but it means that I can do nice things for my friends, because I like doing them. I don't care about expensive gifts being given back, I am doing this because the jackets look good on us and it will be fun to wear them." Ron let out a breath and nodded.

Sometimes he didn't understand Harry at all and other times Harry made you feel extremely important; however there was still the matter of Ginny that needed to be discussed, so when Neville went to show the girls his new jacket Ron stopped Harry.

"Harry, what exactly is going on between you and Ginny?"

Harry looked over, Ron didn't seem particularly mad yet, but Harry knew that could change in an instant. He answered honestly "I like her a lot... er look can we have a mushy conversation then never discuss it again?" Ron looked him over and snorted, but nodded as well.

"Since the first time I met Ginny, I knew that there was something about her I liked, then over the summer we got to know each other, then more so at school." He paused so Ron could take this in "Is she my friend, yes, could she one day become my girlfriend? Yes, I'd like that."

Ron seemed stunned for a few seconds and then growled out "She's only eleven, and my little sister."

"I know that, and I am only twelve, for now we're just friends, who happen to have had one kiss during a dare and a Christmas kiss because I surprised her with an owl."

"You're my best mate, I wouldn't do anything to wreak that, but I can't help that I like her, and let's be honest when Ginny does have a boyfriend, because it will happen eventually, would you rather it was me or someone else?"

That thought hadn't occurred to Ron, who would he prefer Ginny with? Then Harry said something that completely stunned him.

"You know if it does work out between us, that means one day we could become brothers."

Ron's head jerked up at that and seemed to come to a decision.

"You won't ever push her into anything?" He asked his cheeks and ears flaming.

"No, besides have you met your sister? She'd kick my arse."

Ron let out a laugh and the tension broke.

"You're right let's never talk about this again."

Harry laughed in agreement "Well until you need a talking to about Hermione."

Ron gasped, "What do you mean?"

Harry raised an eyebrow "You like her, admit it, I know you do."

Ron had somehow gone redder "Well yeah, I like her...but.."

"But what?" Harry asked, already pretty sure of the answer, even if Ron didn't voice it.

"I am not right for her." He mumbled.

"Why ever not?"

"She's smarter than me, more talented and I am Ron Weasley with barely two sickles to rub together."

"That's a load of crap Ron, you haven't even begun to make your mark on the world yet, don't put yourself down like that."

Ron grimaced "You think she likes me?"

"She might, it would help if you were a little nicer to her sometimes."

"What do you mean?" Ron asked, a little flustered at where the conversation was going.

Harry smiled at his friend. "Well sometimes you say stuff, like she's mental, when a compliment would get you that much further."

Ron looked a little pink still "What do you mean?" Harry looked over the girls were now trying on blood red dragon hide jackets, that were cut for girls.

"Tell Hermione that the jacket looks good on her."

"I can't do that in front of her parents."

"Why not? are you a Gryffindor or what?"

Ron straightened up and walked across the store "Hermione you should buy that, you look great!" The look Hermione gave him was priceless; Harry had to hold in a laugh.

"Thank-you Ronald, your jacket looks good on you too, but I am not sure that I can afford this."

Ron glanced over at Harry, who nodded with a smile "Not to worry, Harry said he's buying the jackets."

At this Hermione looked towards the back of the shop at a grinning Harry, who then walked over to Ginny.

"Fireball red is most definitely your colour Miss Weasley." Ginny turned and smiled.

Harry did like the jacket, it was dark red with brass buttons, it set off her hair wonderfully.

Ginny flushed a little around her checks, but managed to answer "Thank you Harry, you look good too." Ginny started to take the jacket off to hang it back up, Harry stopped her.

"Wear it out, as a gift from me."

Her face had turned bright red "Harry this is fifty galleons."

"I know, it's a gift, please accept." He begged.

Ginny gave in "Alright, but you can't keep buying me expensive presents." She told him.

To that Harry only grinned back "Why not? Perhaps I like buying you nice presents."

Harry checked his watch; he still had a bit of time before his other dinner guests arrived at The Leaky Cauldron, while his friends were looking about the stationers Harry snuck into Quality Quiditch Supplies.

He quickly found what he was looking for, two cleansweep seven's, a book on the basics of flying, quidditch through the ages and two sets of quiddich pads, one larger than the other.

At six thirty they made their way back to the pub, as soon as they walked into the tap room Harry spotted them, the Creevey's.

Harry had send his letter a few days before, and since the moment that Colin had received it he'd been unable to contain his excitement. He had pestered his dad to take him to London and sent Hedwig back with his reply that same morning.

Colin had his eyes glued to the back door of the pub waiting with little Dennis still a year and a half away from going to Hogwarts and their father.

Mr Creevey was not what Harry had expected, he was of medium height, with a wiry muscular build, he had a look around his eyes that Harry couldn't place that didn't seem to fit with him being a milkman and the father of the excitable brothers.

Harry walked straight up to them "Hello Colin," he turned to the younger boy who looked just as excited as his brother "and this must be Dennis." Harry looked deeply into his eyes for a moment, then nodded. "Yep, most definitely a wizard." He said with a grin.

Colin gasped, then whispered "See...told you."

Harry straightened and addressed Mr Creevey while holding out his hand. "Harry Potter."

"Alex Creevey, I've heard a lot about you Harry." At this Harry laughed.

"I am sure you have sir."

Mr Creevey smiled "I'll have none of that Sir rubbish, I work for a living, my name is Alex, okay."

Harry had the strangest feeling from the man, it took him a moment to realise what it was.

"Alex, you weren't in the Army or something were you?"

Alex told them that he'd been a marine commando up until a few years ago, then his wife died and he'd needed to be there for his boys, he'd taken early retirement. Harry realised with a start that Alex Creevey could be a massive ally in the coming war.

Tom the barman led the group to a private dining room with a large round table; he produced a crate of butterbeer under a cooling charm "Help yourselves, I'll be back in a minute with menus."

Once they were seated Harry cleared his throat and everyone fell silent.

"As everyone around this table now knows, I recently wrote a book, and Colin helped me with the photo's." Harry reached into his bag and pulled a Gringotts key out. He passed it to Colin.

"The first instalment of your percentage, nearly five hundred galleons." Colin gasped, and turned bright pink at the looks he was given around the table.

"I have been told that the books have been selling well and as a personal thank you from me, I wanted to give you these." Harry pulled out the first broom, followed by the larger set of pads and then the books.

"As you know first years aren't allowed brooms at Hogwarts, but in a few months summer will be here." Colin nodded excitedly and stammered his thanks. Harry looked over at Dennis, who whilst excited for his brother looked a bit glum. Harry had been expecting this; having had children of his own had taught him many things in the other timeline.

"Dennis, your turn... come to me." He said with a grin, the younger boy's eyes lighting up, "Now I don't think it's fair that Colin gets to fly and you don't, so..." He pulled out the other broom; Dennis squealed in delight and thanked Harry. "I am not done yet..." There was a laugh that went around the table, Harry handed him his own pads, then pulled a copy of his book from his bag. It was one that Harry had prepared earlier. He handed over the book, Dennis flipped it open.

_To a future Gryffindor, _

_Use this book to learn, use the broom to fly, and soon you'll be helping the Lions defend the cups and beat the snakes._

_HP_

Dennis was stunned "Wow...thanks...Colin said you were brilliant, but you really are!" At this Colin had gone a bit red. Harry had quietly pulled Alex Creevey to the side.

"I hope that its okay me getting them brooms."

Alex smiled "Its fine... of course now I need to think up a new present for Colin's birthday, but it's not a problem," He smiled "thank-you I know how expensive those are."

"I wasn't kidding when I said that Colin did a lot of work, this feels right."

"You're second year, that right?"

"Yeah, soon be a teenager." Harry said with a mischievous grin.

"Colin said that you were very good at magic, even better than some of the teachers, that true?" Alex asked casually, but he was evaluating the boy that had come to be a friend to his oldest and who his youngest now totally hero worshiped.

Harry decided to answer as honestly as he could. "Yes, but I have had training that others haven't had, because of who I am to the wizarding world. It also helps that some witches and wizards are naturally more powerful than others..."

Harry didn't know it but Alex Creevey also saw something in Harry, when he looked in Harry's eyes he saw an old soul, he'd had seen many sets of eyes with that look, soldiers eyes.

The meal at The Leaky Cauldron was lively, fun and full of laugher. Tom the landlord had put on quite a spread of roast potatoes, steaks, vegetable platters and some of the best gravy that Harry had ever tasted. Each of the children told tales of accidental magic. However the laughter stopped at the look on Dennis Creevey's face.

The boy explained "I was in a car crash with my mum, as the car was about to hit, I found myself at home..."

Harry was stunned he had never heard how Mrs Creevey had died; in fact it wasn't until after the war that Harry had even found that she had been killed years before.

"I didn't know what to think when Dennis told me, at the time I was in shock, I thought that he was as well, it wasn't until Professor McGonagall came and explained everything about Colin that we realised..." He trailed off; everyone around the table was silent for a few moments. Harry changed the subject.

"Let's talk of better things... does anyone have plans for the summer?"

Nearly everyone shook their heads but Mr Granger spoke "We've booked a holiday in France; Hermione said that we can visit other magical communities."

"Are there magical people all over the world?" Dennis asked excited once more.

Harry answered him "Yeah loads, all over Europe, America, Australia and the Orient, each with their own rich history, culture and of course their own brand of magic."

"I thought magic was all the same everywhere." Ron said intrigued and a little surprised.

Harry shook his head "Magic by definition is creativity, take the monks of the hidden mountain in china, they use wands but they also use complicated hand movements and incredibly focused mind magic." Harry paused at the slightly odd looks he was getting from around the table "Foreign magic is also one of the reasons Voldemort was so dangerous." There was a slight squeak from Ron, and a jerk from Neville, Ginny managed to contain herself. Harry groaned and rolled his eyes "It is just a made up name you know, if I can say it, you should be able to hear it without losing your minds."

"Yeah well that's you isn't it!" Ron almost shouted "We don't like hearing it, so I'd wish you would stop saying it."

Harry smiled and looked around the table "Never...so you better get used to it, but fear is half the problem."

Alex Creevey looked him over "What do you mean Harry? Who is this Voldemort?"

"He was a very powerful dark wizard, that was banished when he killed my parents and tried to kill me, people are terrified of him, but he is just a man... If he were to turn up in Diagon Alley people would run away, when what they should do is all launch blasting curses at him, not even he could fight fifty witches and wizards at once."

"B..But he had death eaters as well." Neville said quietly to the group.

"Death eaters?" Jean Granger questioned.

"His so called followers, nothing more than pure blood supremacists, most of them quite mad, let me ask you a question Nev... how many people are in Diagon Alley on a Saturday afternoon?"

Neville answered instantly "Hundreds."

"And how many death eaters were there?"

"I don't know... at the height of his power maybe a hundred or so."

"So at the very least two, maybe three to one odds, that's without the Aurors and Hit wizards, if everyone stood up to them they wouldn't stand a chance, especially if we followed their rules of engagement."

The children around the table gave him funny looks, whereas the adults especially Alex looked thoughtful "What do you mean?" Hermione eventually asked.

"They would be looking to kill, where as our people would be looking to stun, which is easily reversible. Imagine duelling a death eater, winning, moving on to the next one only to be outnumbered when their mates get back in the fight."

Harry took a large breath "Not to mention if we did capture them, then it wouldn't be that hard to break them out of Azkaban...dead men can't keep fighting." Everyone except Alex looked a little shocked at this.

"You're talking about killing them." Hermione hissed.

Harry nodded "It wouldn't be the first time... would it?"

"What do you mean?" Mr Granger asked. Harry gave a silent groan, he'd gotten on his soap box and said too much, but now he had to answer, he just hoped that it didn't come back to bite him.

"I don't know what you've heard but at the end of last year I got into a fight with a man that had been willingly possessed by the spirit of Voldemort... I killed him, Voldemort escaped."

"I thought he was dead." Colin said aloud.

Harry shook his head again "No, he is without a body but he is alive, and sooner or later he will return."

Mr and Mrs Granger looked startled at this "So the magical world isn't as safe as we were led to believe."

"No society is completely safe, we have our good people and our bad people just like any other, however I can promise you this, anyone trying to hurt my friends will have to go through me first." Harry said it quiet coldly; for some reason they couldn't explain none of the people around the table doubted him for a second.

Oo00oO

After the meal Harry asked the Creeveys how they were getting home, it turned out that they lived a hundred or so miles outside of London and had taken the train down for the day. Harry pulled Alex to the side and asked if they would like a little help getting home.

Harry had to explain all about apperating and asked Alex to speak to Dennis and Colin as you weren't supposed to do it without a licence.

"But you can apperate?" He asked clarifying the need for a licence.

"Yes, I was taught a long time ago." Harry smiled at that, he never lied, just twisted the truth a little to suit his purpose.

"And it's er...safe?"

Harry nodded "Very."

Hermione made a squeaking noise from behind him and Harry turned to her "What?"

She gave him a look "I didn't say anything to my parents, but what about splinching?" Her tone suggested that she thought he was being a bit irresponsible.

Harry rolled his eyes "Hermione I have never once splinched myself, and just for the record, the first time I apperated, I was seven." It was true, the first time around he had apperated without meaning to, he had found himself on the school roof to get away from Dudley's gang, but Hermione didn't need to know that.

"Seven?" She asked incredulously "How?"

Harry just shrugged "It's just matter of concentration; it's not a big deal."

She gave him a look that completely disagreed but didn't say anything else as Alex interrupted "Erm...what's splinching?"

"That's where you leave part of yourself or other people behind; it's incredibly painful and dangerous." She had answered before Harry could take a breath.

Harry sighed "Hermione if you don't mind I'd rather not scare the man," Harry turned back to Mr Creevey "with me it's safe, I promise, I apperated Mr and Mrs Granger here today, as you can see they are just fine."

Alex looked over the twelve year old in front of him again, he had only known the boy a few hours but he had the oddest feeling, it was like talking to a forty year old. He looked over at his boys, they were completely different to Harry in every possible way, he wondered what they would be able to do in a few years with some more magical training.

"Alright, I'll talk to the boys, back in a minute then we can go."

Harry stopped him, Hermione had walked off to talk to her parents, no one else was close "I don't know where you live, I can only go places that I know." Harry had no intention of using phoenix fire "However if you think about where you live, I can look into your eyes and get a picture for me to focus on."

Alex took a step back "Like mind reading?"

"Sort of, but not, it's difficult to explain, I get images... it's not something I like to do to be honest as it's easy to..." Alex held up his hand.

"I understand...you don't want to take advantage of people." Harry nodded "What do I need to do?"

"Think about where you live, ideally your back garden, or somewhere we won't be seen, not inside the house." Alex pictured his back garden that was surrounded by conifer trees, he saw Harry looking into his eyes intently and felt nothing, a moment later Harry nodded. "Got it."

Ten minutes later Harry led the Grangers and the Creevey's to the alley across from the Leaky Cauldron. Harry had Mr Creevey and Dennis hold his arms, an instant later they found themselves in the Creevey's back garden.

"That was excellent!" crowed Dennis.

"Yeah.." Alex Creevey gasped "That was definitely different."

Harry smiled "Be right back." Within a minute Harry was back with Colin.

"That was brilliant, when will I be able to do that?"

"Normally you would be trained between sixteen and seventeen, but we may be able to work something out." Harry said with another smile. He shook their hands and with a small pop landed back in the alley where the Grangers were waiting.

"Ready?" He asked. They nodded and took hold of his arms, a few moments later and they were opening their back door. To find the other kids coming out of Harry's incredible trunk.

They looked at each other; they would have a lot to discuss tonight.

That night they all sat in Harry's trunk around his fire burning marshmallows and drinking delicious hot chocolate that Dobby had provided, before going to bed, they would all be heading back to Hogwarts in the morning.

Jean and Robert Granger readied for bed and snuggled up together. "What do you think?"

His wife answered in an instant "I think the magical world is wondrous but it can also be a little dangerous, some of the animals and so called dark wizards."

"Hmm, but it seems that Hermione can't get away from being a witch, it is literally who she is."

"I know." She answered "but she has also made good friends and young Harry seems quite protective of his friends."

Robert chuckled "He's like talking to a forty year old, and some of the stuff he can do is impressive, from the others reactions and what they said he's years ahead of them." He stopped to consider something for a moment "imagine what Hermione will be like in a few years."

"And we'll actually get to see magic now, even if our daughter is breaking their laws."

"According to Harry the only way they will know is if she does magic in front of a ministry employee, as long as they are careful it should be fine."

"What do you think of the kids?" She asked, honestly wanting to know if his opinions matched her own.

"They all seem wonderful, all different in their own way, Neville seems quiet, I like Ginny, it's nice for Hermione to have a girlfriend, I think that's important for her." He snuggled up and held on a bit tighter to his wife "Ron seems like a nice young man, in fact he reminds me a little of me at that age, a bit clueless and brain all over the place."

His wife thought for a moment, it wasn't how she would have put it, but it was close enough.

"And Harry?"

"I meant what I said, he's the most mature twelve year old I ever met, talking to him is like talking to Professor Marcus, he always has a well thought out answer." Jean nodded remembering their old literary professor; both had taken the class as a minor in college. It was how they met and their old professor was always thought of with fond memories.

"He's also very famous, rich and apparently powerful, having said that he saved Neville from a troll and protected Hermione, he seems to be a good friend. Some of the things he said are a little worrying..."

"I know what you mean, but it seems that Hermione is in the best place to learn, I mean who would have thought she would be having friends turn up to surprise her, she was friendless before Hogwarts."

Robert nodded, he could only agree, no matter how much he missed his daughter when she was away at school he wouldn't deny her happiness.

Ooo0ooO

Harry stored all the trunks inside his own for easy storage and the others used the floo to get to the Leaky Cauldron, this time Harry shrunk his own trunk, this went into his expandable bag. Then he transported Mrs Granger to the alley, as her husband had wanted to use the floo.

It was a nice day and Kings Cross wasn't far away so they walked. Once at the station together they walked through the barrier to platform nine and three quarters, to meet up with the Weasleys and Mrs Longbottom so they could see them off from school.

Harry sat in the last carriage deep in thought, he had set the first of his traps for Voldemort, he had started the twins on the path to success, his war plans were going well. His book had come out, that alone could save dozens of lives, he could now turn his full attention to training himself and his friends. After that his next move should be a change in government or Sirius would escape.

Late that night Harry stood in just his boxer shorts in front of the full length mirror in the boys' bathroom. He was still a bit scrawny but was filling out, his shoulders were a little broader and he had a little more muscle on his bones, he sighed he had a long way to go. But he did have a plan.

Early the next Saturday, Harry was fast asleep and snoring lightly when the door to his dormitory opened and someone tall and burly walked in. The sun was still an hour from rising when Oliver Wood started shaking Harry awake.

"Wasgoingon?" Harry groaned, it had been a late night.

"Come on Potter, quidditch practice!" Oliver said with glee "We must be ready for our final game." Harry glanced at his watch which lay on his bedside side table, he saw the twins in the doorway looking tousle haired and tired. Harry calmly pulled his wand and promptly stunned Oliver.

"You two...sod off back to bed and put this mad bastard in the hallway, it's Saturday, so wake me up before ten and I'll stun you too." Harry burrowed back under the covers and was asleep in minutes; he would deal with Oliver later.

A few days later after their double potions class Harry gathered his friends together just outside the great hall, he had spoken to Luna at lunch and she was waiting for them wearing her trademark butterbeer necklace.

"What's going on Harry?" Seamus asked.

Harry shook his head "Not here, follow me."

He led them to the seventh floor and turned in front of the tapestry of Barnabus the Barmy.

"I am about to show you a secret room within Hogwarts, I want your word that this will not be discussed with anyone else."

It took a few moments but soon they all gave their word about what they were about to see, even the Weasley twins.

Harry didn't tell them the secret of the room, but he did open it, to reveal his perfect training room.

The others gasped when they looked through the door, the room was huge, Harry ushered them inside.

"This is the room of requirement; it is capable of adapting to our needs."

Luna spoke for the first time "Why am I here?" Harry turned around.

"You're a friend of Ginny's, we met on the train, I thought you were nice and I believe you could be an asset and a friend."

Luna gave him another odd look "A friend?"

Harry opened his arms wide indicating them all "Friends."

Seamus was the first to start asking questions.

"What's really going on Harry?"

Harry started walking across the room to small lounge like area of the room.

"I have told the others some of this already, but I like and trust you all so you should know some of this as well."

Dean, Seamus, the Twins, Colin, and Luna suddenly became totally focused on Harry.

"Within the last year there have been two attempts at returning Voldemort to a true body."

Dean interrupted "I thought he was dead?"

Harry shook his head "No he is not dead, he is sort of a misty wraith at the moment, he possessed Professor Quirell to get into the school last year."

"So it was Voldemort you duelled?" asked Fred or George.

"A bit of both actually, but the important thing is that he is not yet truly dead."

They took this in and Seamus and Dean asked at the same time "Why tell us?"

"If he does return it could be thirty years from now, or it could be tomorrow, some of you know this but others don't. I started learning magic when I was still a very small boy; I have been trained by some of the finest teachers in the world."

He let this sink in for a moment "Dumbledore knew that Voldemort wasn't truly dead, he knew that I would be at risk, that's why I was raised away from the rest of the magical world, but I was also trained to defend myself."

They waited for Harry to continue "You all are now to the point where you are starting to master your magic; I know we have the DA but we could do so much more."

"Like what?" Hermione asked, she really wanted to see what Harry could really do.

With barely a flick of his wand and a silent incantation, fire sprung like a gale around the room, the temperature shot up, then the fire vanished.

"Bloody hell!" Ginny, Ron and the Twins said together.

Hermione was speechless, she had no idea how Harry had done that, she also noted that it was done non verbally as well.

"That was incredible." Colin gasped.

"That's just a small part of what I could teach you, but most of this magic is above the ordinary wizarding level and some is far beyond NEWT's."

"You think we can learn it?" Ron asked quite excited.

"With patience and hard work yes, but again we can do more, we are a few in number but we can all find someone else to bring, someone who thinks like we do and can keep a secret."

"Like who?" Dean asked before Hermione could.

"Well Percy Weasley, I think Angelia and Katie, maybe a few Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, this will literally be the first steps to a secret society within Hogwarts."

"To what end?" Hermione asked, already dreading the answer.

"To train to be the absolute best witches and wizards we can be, so that if Voldemort does return we can be ready to protect ourselves and our families."

Harry was pleased to see Neville nodding before he even finished his words.

"There is a lot more I have to tell you, but I can't until you all learn Occulumency." He started to hand out books to the ones that didn't have them. He had no inclination of telling them everything, but he could tell them enough to motivate them and if the war did happen then having protected minds couldn't hurt.

Harry showed them around the room, a large duelling platform, two large circles one inside the other, a sort of magical obstacle course made up of ropes, low walls, water and wooden practice wizards.

Harry knew that he had to really lay it on thick to get them motivated. He stood at the starting line, he turned to Hermione "Time me?" She nodded.

Harry raced from the line, he hoisted himself over a low wall, but a second wall was higher and there was no rope. He levitated himself straight over it, only to be faced with a wooden wizard, he fired a powerful reducto curse and the dummy exploded. Next he came to a walkway over a rope net and balanced his way across while dodging swinging bags of sand. He ducked a spell that came at him from below and sent a wave of fire in that direction. Harry had to lower himself on a rope to face the slightly burnt wooden dummy. A cutting curse cleaved off his wand arm, another decapitated him.

Harry made his way over some stepping stones in a shallow area of black water, his wand at the ready, wooden tentacles rose up from the water. Harry started blasting them before they knocked him off his feet, they would drag him under the water then let go, resetting the obstacle so that it was safe. He turned the corner at the end of the room to come across a stone troll.

He had known it was there, but seeing it was different, he also knew that it was spell resistant. The others had been slowly following him through the course, between Harry and the stone troll there were a dozen boulders, some chains and puddles of water. This test was designed to get them to use what was around them, he sent a powerful banishing spell at a boulder, it flew a few metres and hit the trolls chest. Chains sprung to life and started to coil around its legs, Harry levitated a large boulder that then smashed down hard on its head, he calmly stepped over the troll, to face wooden versions of inferi. Two dozen wooden figures slowly moving, dragging themselves towards Harry. He conjured his flaming patronus and the fiery prongs charged, throwing back the wooden inferi and trampling them, burning them to a cinder.

Again Harry had to dodge bags of swinging sand, while another wooden wizard moved in on him. This wizard used lances of hot flames, Harry countered with water, ice and flame freezing charms. Another series of low walls that he had to vault over, that led to a series of rooms with targets to hit and wooden wizards to overcome. Harry had set the dummy's to be a challenge but not an impossible foe for his friends, over time he would make it harder.

Next came a series of climbing ropes to take him to a higher level, once there he had to take out two more wooden wizards that were on the ground the other side. He climbed down a rope net and looked up at his friend's stunned faces.

Harry turned another corner and was confronted with a dozen different medium sized stone animals that were intent on attack. Since they were stone he used quick fire reducto curses reducing the stone rubble and dust. A tire run, then a scramble under a net brought him to the final obstacle, a large mat with a long wooden poles moving at speed across the mat at different heights. There was only one way forward, Harry ran, dived, rolled, and then dived again in a smooth fluid motion thanks to his young body. He rolled on his side then dived over a low pole, to come to the finish. The poles stopped moving and his friends calmly walked across the mat to stand with Harry.

"You want us to do that?" Ron said quietly, it was obvious to the others that he didn't think he could do it.

Harry nodded "Once I've shown you a few things, you'll be going through in pairs to start, then once you get the hang of it, you go through on your own."

Everyone was speechless so Harry continued "That course tested reflexes, builds strength, spell accuracy as well as spell practice using charms, hexes and curses, it is also very safe, all you have to do is drop your wand and the obstacles will stop."

They seemed a bit more pleased with this so Harry asked what his time was, it turned out he had made it through in eight minutes, he had worked up quite a sweat, his arms and legs felt heavy from the ropes and jumping. "So what do you think? Are you all in?"

Harry could see things flash over his friends faces, Hermione looked concerned for a moment then voiced a question.

"Harry if we're in here a lot wont our homework suffer?"

It was a valid question "I think we should concentrate on getting reasonable grades, we don't have to write three feet of parchment for every essay when one foot is all that is needed or requested. Keep in mind that it's the end of year exams that are important and practical magic accounts for eighty percent of your final grade, if we work on spells that automatically mean high points..." he saw comprehension cross her face and she finished his sentence.

"We'll be all but assured top OWL's and NEWT's!"

"Exactly, here we can really go to the next level with our magic, if you all let me train you I guarantee by the time you finish Hogwarts you could piss all over Auror training."

Hermione and Ginny scrunched their noses at his language but couldn't disagree with what Harry had said.

It didn't take long for them to agree but Harry needed more than that and carried on explaining. "It is my hope that this group will one day become members of the order of the phoenix, who is made up of select witches and wizards. The order has one goal in mind, to protect the magical world. However we are not there yet, until then I believe we should take a little inspiration from the previous generation, we are the Marauders!"

This caused a cheer from the Weasley twins and a whoop from Ron and Neville. Harry stood back for a moment or two and watched his friends, this would change a lot, hopefully their skills would never be needed, but Harry knew that he wasn't that lucky. Even with all his plans, knowledge of the future, traps he had made, there was still a chance Voldemort could escape. If that happened all bets were off, there would be no telling what he would do. It was better to be prepared but hope for the best.

And so it began...

From eight till nine thirty every night that they weren't with the D.A the Marauders met and trained, they met on Saturday mornings and Sunday afternoons.

Harry had told Dumbledore three weeks in, he wasn't exactly pleased, the headmaster had given him a slightly disappointed look, but held himself back from talking.

Harry was having none of it "Come on then Albus, you clearly don't like it." He said from his squishy armchair in Dumbledores office, "out with it."

"Is it wise to be training them in combat magic?"

Harry almost choked "Is it wise?" he asked incredulously, Harry was annoyed and he let it show, it would take some forceful argument to make the headmaster understand.

"Sir who do you think was duelling Bellatrix LeStrange at the final battle of Hogwarts?"

The question took the headmaster back a little "I don't know, I am assuming one of the staff or perhaps an auror or two."

"And you would be very wrong, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood and Hermione Granger duelled Bella... Percy Weasley took on Thickness, Fred Weasley died battling death eaters. Colin and his brother Dennis duelled Dolohov, he killed Colin, but Dennis levitated a massive piece of stone and crushed the bastard." Harry hissed at Dumbledore. "If my plan works then they will never need to fight, but what if it fails? Tom could end up doing anything, including striking at this castle. Do you honestly think the teachers could defend this castle against a thousand inferi, a few hundred werewolves, vampires, accramantula, trolls and giants?" At this point Harry had stood and was starting to snarl at the headmaster "if we don't prepare for the worst then the worst is exactly what will happen, I went to enough bloody funerals the first time; I won't let that happen again!" He slapped his open hand down on the desk to emphasise his point.

"Sir, make no mistake we are at war! We have to start acting like it!"

"But they are just children." It was a feeble argument; Harry could already see doubts written all over Dumbledore's face.

"What is your point? That they shouldn't fight?" He asked a bit more reasonably.

Deumbledore nodded "As adults it is our responsibility."

"Then bloody well take responsibility! Go to Azkaban, throw a reducto to each of the death eaters heads and take away Tom's most ardent followers!" Dumbledore sat dumbstruck at Harry's words.

"But you won't do that will you? How many death eaters walked free at the end of the last war? Were they ever tracked down and quietly disposed of?" Harry scoffed "No of course not, and do you know why?"

The headmaster sat in silence "Because the magical world hasn't got the backbone to go after them, they would much rather bury their heads in the sand, rejoice that a baby defeated the mad git and do absolutely nothing about the real problem."

Harry was panting and very nearly shouting at the headmaster, he pointed straight at him. "Sir you need to get on board or get out of my way, I will train my friends, I will strike at death eaters and I will leave none standing before me. That is how you win a war!"

Dumbledore seemed to pull himself together "You are very angry at me, more so than you should be." It was said in a much calmer voice.

Harry sat back down "I had to be to get it through your head! Tom and his death eaters won't care that they are children they will kill them anyway, for fun! At least if they are trained in combat magic they can protect themselves and protect their families."

Dumbledore took a deep breath "I doubt I will ever like it, but I do see your point, you have my permission to continue."

Harry actually snorted "Albus you know I respect you and I do like you, but just what makes you think I need your permission?" Harry glared at the headmaster.

"I thought you had forgiven me for my miss steps in the other timeline." Dumbledore said with a slight edge to his voice.

Harry nodded "I have but that doesn't mean I will let you make the same mistakes now, let me ask you something else, who will you call upon if Tom does return and escape me?"

"I would think you already know that Harry."

"I do, but I want to see what you think now."

"I would contact Alastor Moody, Hestia Jones, the Weasleys, Mundungus Fletcher, I would like to think that Kingsley Shacklebolt would fight..."

Harry shook his head "A few aurors, a sneak thief and a few everyday wizards and witches, how exactly is that an army?"

"But we don't need an army." The headmaster reasoned "We have you."

Harry smiled and quietly asked "And who is going to be keeping Tom's forces busy while I fight him? Do you think they will just stand around and watch?"

It was very clear from the look on the headmasters face that he hadn't really considered this, "Albus, Tom's power isn't in his magic, it's in his followers, take them away and he's only one man, powerful and skilled but still just a man."

Dumbledore sighed "You have made your point, even if it took a while."

Harry sighed with relief "Thank you."

The headmaster looked Harry over, "How are you feeling?" He asked carefully.

Harry shook his head a little "Honestly...I am frustrated! I want to get on with it, I want it over with so I can get my life back..." Harry sighed. "Does that even make sense?"

Dumbledore nodded "I think so, you know exactly what you have to do, but you're stuck waiting for events to unfold, I don't envy your position."

Harry took a deep breath "I am sorry for shouting at you."

The headmaster smiled "That is okay, I dare say I had to hear it...and if you ever need someone to shout and rage at please feel free to use my services. I am here to help you in any way I can."

Harry chuckled "I might just take you up on that." Harry poured another cup of coffee and changed the subject.

"The D.A is going well; I believe that you will be quite pleased with the OWL and NEWT scores for defence this year."

Dumbledore pursed his lips "I should have never have hired that incompetent fool, I thank you Harry."

"I was hoping that we could make some amendments to the classroom I teach in for next year?"

Dumbledore blew on his own cup of tea and merely raised an eyebrow, Harry grinned and reached into his bag and withdrew a black notebook. He passed it to Dumbledore who flicked through it.

"It seems I have a summer project." He mumbled as he chuckled, then looked up again "What are your plans for summer Harry?"

Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes "You can relax Albus, I intend to return to Privet Drive, I also intend on making some day trips and a short holiday at the start of summer."

Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling "I have also heard a rumour that the Weasley twins are opening a shop in Diagon Alley and that you'll be working the opening weekend." He took another sip of his tea "I like a bit of gossip as much as the next man, is there any truth to the rumours?"

Harry laughed, sometimes he forgot about the Headmasters boyish side, Harry nodded.

"I have set up a partnership with Fred and George; we're having a manager run it, while we do the inventing."

Dumbledore nodded "I feel I must ask, is there an additional motive other than money?"

Harry gave him a small smile "You're starting to get to know me...I have offered the gold to set up shops in Europe and America. Each shop will have its own flat, giving us a network of safe houses out of the country. Also once I point the twins in the right direction, I think you will be surprised what weapons they will come up with."

Dumbledore caught on immediately "The plan for the defence of Hogwarts!"

"Exactly!"

A week later Harry had called the twins, Luna Lovegood , Dean Thomas, Colin Creevey to the library, they sat in a secluded corner while Harry told them what was going on.

"I have a little project for us to work on, if you would all like to earn a little gold." They were nodding instantly. "The twins are opening a shop in Diagon Alley this summer, but they already have a load of products ready to sell, so I suggested that they make a mail order brochure."

"Why us?" Dean asked.

"Dean you are great at drawing, we will need layouts, illustrations, maybe some help with product packaging. Colin is great with a camera, his skills speak for themselves. Luna's father owns the quibbler, he has a printing press, I am sure that he would be happy to help, the gold he would make could help fund a new expedition." Luna's eyes lit up at that.

"Everybody wins."

"What about end of year exams?" Asked Colin a little nervously, he wanted high marks, but also didn't want to let Harry down.

"It shouldn't take more than a few hours here and there and I'll work with you on your revision." Colin's eyes lit up at that, but the twins looked thoughtful as well.

Once the twins had handed over a sketch book of packaging ideas to Dean, they parted company. Harry chose to chat with Luna as he walked her back to the Ravenclaw common room; he thought this would be a perfect opportunity.

"So how are you getting on Luna? How are classes?"

"Classes are nice...I particularly like transfiguration, I find it odd that Professor Dumbledore would allow a cat to teach the subject, but she seems like a good teacher." Harry had to stop himself from laughing out loud.

"I like transfiguration as well, are you making many friends other than our lot?"

She gave him a slightly dreamy look "Not many... but then I have you and the others as friends don't I...?" It was a question.

"Of course you do, the second I met you, I knew you were going to be a friend."

"Maybe you were infested with Nargles." Luna said serenely, but Harry shook his head and laughed.

"There wasn't any mistletoe."

Luna giggled "You have been reading Daddy's magazine haven't you." Harry nodded back and turned the corner with Luna and started to climb to Ravenclaw tower.

"So why no friends in your house?" Harry asked, praying that she would be honest so he could do something about it.

Luna looked at him carefully for a moment "They think I am strange, they call my Loony Lovegood."

Harry let out a small hiss "Not for much longer they won't." He declared.

Quickly he thought up a plan and set it in motion. After telling Luna and dropping her off he made his way back to his dormitory, finding Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny and Seamus along the way. He explained what Luna had told him.

"I can't believe they are being that mean to her, yes she's a little unusual but she's harmless and I have a feeling that she's the type to be a lifelong and loyal friend." He looked at each of his friends and framed his question carefully "So what do you say? Want to do the right thing and help Luna?" There wasn't really any other answer that they could give; it was only Hermione that realised what Harry had done.

The end of year exams were due to start in two weeks, the whole school tempo was raised as students prepared. Harry and his friends met up at the doors and made their way to the Gryffindor table, Luna was amongst them. No one noticed on the other tables for a few minutes, then someone nudged someone else at the Ravenclaw table and pointed. Hushed whispers and then more whispers.

Nothing was really said until most of the teachers had left, but Harry and the others were just finishing the last of their deserts when Malfoy crossed the room with his faithful lapdogs.

"Tut, tut, tut Harry Potter fallen so far...now hanging out with Loony Lovegood, mudbloods and filth like the Weasleys!" _What on earth is Draco doing? He knows he can't beat me..._

Ron nearly lurched from his seat but Harry simply put down his knife and fork, turned on the bench and faced Malfoy. As calmly as he could he gave his comeback, even though he was on the verge of breaking down in laughter.

"Draco, I honestly don't know where all this animosity you have for me and my friends comes from, I am sorry I turned you down. I have told you before I like witches." Harry had spotted Professor Snape across the hall, Draco's plan had been to goad him into a fight, but Harry reversed it.

Professor Flitwick and Professor Sprout both saw Malfoy pull his wand and snarl a cutting curse at Potter. Except Potter was no longer sitting, he was close to Malfoy, he had lunged, grabbed Malfoys wand arm and trust it upwards. The curse hit the ceiling, not finished, and using a technique he had learnt in Auror training, Harry broke Malfoy's arm at the elbow. Malfoy screamed, the teachers were running down the aisle between the tables when Crabbe and Goyle went for their wands. A moment before Flitwick could stun them, Crabbe was locked in a body bind and Goyle was being attacked by bats that had sprung from his nose.

A few moments later, the bats were gone, and the body bind released. The charms professor was normally a very kind and gentle person, but what he had just witnessed sent him into a rage.

"Stop whinging Mr Malfoy, you'll be sent to the hospital wing soon enough, I saw everything."

Malfoy was gasping and desperately trying not to cry "Then you saw Potter attack me!"

"I saw you walk over, try to goad Mr Potter and then I saw you attack him, a cutting curse at short range, you could have killed him. I only saw Mr Potter defend himself; you and your friends will have detention with me every night for the rest of the year and lose fifty points each." The small professor snarled.

Draco was helped up by Crabbe and Goyle, Draco couldn't help it he whispered to Harry "When my father hears of the this..."

Harry smiled "He will do nothing as always, but if he does want to duel me I'll send you his head after I am done with him." No one else heard Harry, but everyone saw the greenish tinge coming from Malfoys face.

Harry was dressed in full quidditch robes; the final game of the year was only a few minutes away. He was making his way down to the pitch broom in hand when he spotted Draco and Lucius Malfoy talking near Hagrid's hut. Harry couldn't resist, he made his way over to them, drew his wand and coughed dramatically.

Both Malfoys turned sharply and started to draw their wands "That would be a mistake Lucius, I suggest you control your son." The elder Malfoy saw the hard look he was being given saw the wand already in hand and nodded. He placed a hand on his sons shoulder and promptly sent him away to the stands. Draco looked stunned and unsure of what was going on, but complied with his father.

"Harry Potter."

"Lucius Malfoy...now we know who is other is, how have you been?" The question totally threw the older man and it showed, but Harry waited for an answer.

"I have been well."

"And your research? How is that going?" Harry asked reasonably.

"I am not sure what you mean?"

"I find it hard to believe that you never looked into Tom Riddles life, I am assuming you found enough independent proof to confirm what I told you?"

Slowly and with a look like it was actually painful Lucius Malfoy nodded.

"I meant what I said; when the time comes I'll help you, if you help me."

Lucius mulled this over for a few seconds "What do you ask of me now?"

"Nothing yet, but you should learn occlumency, just in case."

The man's eyes narrowed "You are an occlumens?" Harry only nodded.

"I'll think about it, but there is another matter for us to discuss."

"Let me guess...Draco."

Lucius gave him a glare "You did break his arm."

"Because he was trying to curse me, we both know I could have killed him in an instant, even without my wand. I have been trained in the auror martial art Mage Ku Do."

Malfoy let out a breath "I see..."

"Your son needs to grow up and not let his emotions rule him, or it will be his undoing. Already he has tried to fight me a number of times, my patience will only last so long."

"You threaten Draco." Malfoy hissed.

"Yes... I do, I wouldn't kill him, but what would happen would be unpleasant, perhaps this summer you could train Draco not to insult everyone he meets."

Lucius paused "What exactly did he say? I have only heard his side."

Harry explained what had happened in the great hall and followed it up with another thought "Lucius I don't care what people think, but wildly insulting people... well we both know that won't end well."

The older Malfoy seemed to think on this for a second "You are right; I will have words with my son."

"Thank you, you see how pleasant things can be if we work together?" Harry didn't say goodbye he simply walked off to the pitch, leaving Lucius Malfoy with a lot to think about.

The main question running through his head..._Why couldn't Draco be more like Harry Potter?_

The game was a bit of a farce, with the Gryffindor team on new brooms and each player at the top of their game it was all over in minutes. Harry had caught the snitch before the Ravenclaws even had an attempt on goal, the crowd had gone wild. Oliver raced towards him and hugged him hard, telling Harry that he had finally forgiven him for stunning him. Harry didn't care, he was looking for one person, he soon spotted his head of house in the teacher's stands. Just as Dumbledore stood to make the winning announcement, Harry pulled his wand and gave a mock salute and mouthed the words "Wait till next year!"

He was rewarded with a large smile and a chuckle; a moment later he was hoisted onto the twins' shoulders and carried out of the pitch.

ooOOoo

Harry arranged to spend a few hours in the library every night helping his friends revise for the end of year exams. An hour before curfew they would leave and then practice practical magic in the room of requirement, sometimes Harry's DA classroom and more than once in the common room. He also arranged a rather intensive weekend session for all OWL and NEWT students that wanted to practice, it seemed that common sense had finally taken hold, as every fifth year and every seventh year had turned up and were prepared to learn from a second year.

A few days before exams came notices that the second years had to pick their elective classes for the following year. Not wanting to get into an argument with Ron, Harry immediately marked down Care of Magical Creatures and Ancient Runes, he then scribbled a note at the bottom of the parchment requesting that he drop History of Magic and Astronomy but still take the OWL exams. As an afterthought he added the Muggle Studies exam as well. Ron looked over his shoulder and his eyes went wide. "Can you do that?"

"Yes, but you would need your Mum and Dad to sign off on it first, I can sign for myself."

Ron's nose crinkled "Why?"

Harry in turn gave his friend an incredulous look and counted to five in his head. Ron was better but sometimes he still said something stupid. "Because Ron, my parents can't sign for me and my Aunt Petunia does not have any say in my magical education... technically Hermione can also sign for herself as her parents are simply classified as Muggles by the Ministry they too have no say in her education at Hogwarts."

Hermione looked up sharply "Really? But they're my parents!"

"I didn't say that it was right, but as it stands now that is the law."

Hermione took this in and Harry laid another bombshell on her. "Did you know if you had wanted to go to Hogwarts and your parents didn't, then legally the Ministry can modify your parents memories and influence them to let you go."

Hermione sat their stunned then after a minute or so recovered enough to tell them that she had signed up for every class.

"Why would you want to do that? Divination is useless and Muggle studies is beyond pointless for you." Harry asked her hoping to avoid her going round the bend by using a time turner all year. Especially as he could use his Phoenix Fire to go to the Ministry and get one in seconds if it ever came to that.

"Well... Divination could be interesting and it would be fascinating to study muggles from the wizarding perspective."

"Hermione you could just take the OWL in Muggle Studies that's what I am going to do."

"Why?" Ron asked shocked.

"Easy O..." Ron snorted and Neville laughed. "You could just take the test with us as well Ron, we could take you and Ginny out a few times over the next few summers, you'll walk an outstanding without even trying."

A wondrous look came over Ron's face, that Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Neville all tried and failed not to laugh at.

"You really think I can do that?"

"Yeah, I also think you should take Creatures and Ancient Runes."

"Why?"

"Because they are very important for a lot of jobs in the future, arithmancy as well, but as I have no desire to work in spell creation or do absolutely insane amounts of homework, that's why I am dropping the other two classes," Harry lowered his voice "and I'll have more time to help train you."

Everyone around the table stopped for a moment deep in thought; eventually it was Neville that moved first. Taking out his own parchment he too marked down Ancient Runes and Care of Magical Creatures, Hermione looked up at Harry.

"Are you sure that Divination is useless, because Professor McGonagall thinks so too."

"Divination is only useful for two possible careers, one is being a Divination teacher, the other is actually being a seer. Now seer's are very rare and if you had the gift then you would have most likely realised it by now. I just don't see the point of spending hours in class and loads of homework, when I could be putting that time to better use on classes that all but guarantee well paying jobs." He paused again "If you want to know more on seers you can just read a few books, I am sure you'll come to the same conclusions I have."

Hermione nodded slowly and then to Harry's utter amazement she crossed out Divination and Muggle Studies but did write that she would want to take the Muggles Studies OWL.

"You know Nev you could take the Muggle Studies OWL as well you know."

Neville nodded and also wrote a note on his parchment, seeing this Ron fished his from his bag and marked down creatures, and looked at the rest "you lot realise you'll probably have to give me loads of help just to pass."

"Don't worry Ron we'll be covering some runes in the club as well." Ron looked a little stunned again, but marked down Runes.

"Really?" Hermione asked excitedly.

Harry nodded "They are good for protective warding and creating more lasting animated objects."

"You know how to do that?" She gasped "that's well beyond Seventh year!"

"Keep your voice down." Harry said softly, "Yes I can do that, and I intend to teach you the most useful stuff. Ron finished his scribble that he too wanted to take the Muggle Studies OWL exam and together they handed their forms back to Professor McGonagall. She looked at the choices they had made, gave a shocked look at Hermione and a surprisingly firm nod to Ron, she looked at Harry's form and he could swear he saw the corners of her mouth upturn.

Two days later Hermione was nervously mumbling incantations to herself when Harry was shown into Professor McGonagall's classroom for his practical test.

"I have seen what you can do Mr Potter, so I thought you would appreciate a slightly harder test, can you turn this rabbit into a water jug?" She pointed to a small fluffy rabbit. Harry didn't waste any time as he worked a fourth year spell non-verbally, a moment later an ornate water jug sat on the desk, a second or two later it was filled with water.

"Nicely done Mr Potter, are you sure you wouldn't like to skip a year or two?" She asked.

Harry gave her a smile, "I am quite certain Professor, however if we can keep it a secret, I would very much like to take my OWL's next year."

This bought a smile to her face "Excellent, but why a secret?" She asked genuinely intrigued.

Harry sat down without asking "Like it or not, I am not a normal student, I don't really want my life plastered all over the newspapers if I can help it."

His head of house nodded and gave him back a small smile "I sometimes forget the extra burdens placed upon yourself, I will ensure that Madam Marchbanks issues your exam herself, she is the chief examiner and an old friend."

"Thank-you Professor." Harry was about to leave, but she wasn't done yet.

"Any thoughts regarding when you would like to take your NEWT's?"

"I think the end of my fourth year would be the perfect time."

This seemed to sadden her for a moment "So I have only two more years with you in the tower, the team will miss you Harry." She said a little wistfully.

"I don't intend to go anywhere Professor, by the time I am done with Hogwarts I want my mastery."

The change in her was immense "In what subject Mr Potter?"

"I was thinking Transfiguration, Charms, Defence Against The Dark Arts and maybe Potions." He left her with a smile on his face.

Two days later and after their final Charms exam they could finally relax, but before the end of the year Harry had just two things he had to do. The first involved a conversation with Madam Bones; his second task would be much more dangerous and could ruin his planned future if it went wrong.

Just as the students were about to take their places for the feast, the doors to the great hall opened, Amelia Bones flanked by a squad of four aurors marched into the great hall.

Dumbledore stood "Ah...Madam Bones, what can Hogwarts do for the department of magical law enforcement?" He called out.

"Actually Albus, we are here to talk to Gilderoy Lockhart." The other aurors had soon surrounded the defence against the dark arts professor and removed his wand; the students in the hall were completely silent, all wanting to hear what was happening.

"We have received a rather disturbing report, please come with us professor."

"What is the meaning of this? I am a member of the dark forces defence league and a member of the order of Merlin!"

Amelia gave him a cold look "We have received intelligence that you have been stealing other people's memories to write your books. I only hope for your sake that is all you have done. You need to come with us, I won't ask again." Lockhart sagged, he knew he was caught.

Anti apparition manacles were snapped into place and Lockhart was led out of the great hall to the cheers of the Hogwarts students. Harry looked at the Headmaster and gave him a wink. His first task complete, Harry sat and waited for the house and quidditch cup to be awarded. For the second time in as many years Gryffindor had won both, Harry couldn't help it, he raised seven of his fingers to his head of year then a moment later only showed two. She smiled then started chuckling when she realised that Snape had seen as well and realised what it meant.

Once dinner was over, Dumbledore rose from his chair at the top table, a hushed silence fell over the students.

"Before you head off to bed with thoughts of summer I have an announcement to make. As you know Harry Potter has authored a book, he is also very interested in history, so this year he has been quietly investigating the chamber of secrets legend. It is my honour to announce that Mr Potter succeeded, Slytherin's Chamber has indeed been found, inside we found the remnants of a very old basilisk that had died sometime in the last fifty years. This also exonerates our gamekeeper Hagrid, who was expelled fifty years ago when the chamber was last believed to be opened." The whole school sat in silence, with one thing going through their minds. _Harry Potter found the chamber of secrets._

Dumbledore wasn't finished "Mr Potter will also be receiving an award for special services to the school, for helping to unlock ancient secrets of Hogwarts."

All eyes were now on Harry, whose thoughts were turning to murder, they had agreed it was to be an accident. Dumbledore gave him a small smile and a wink, it turns out the headmaster liked to have jokes on people as well.

After dinner Harry changed his clothes, he waited in the dormitory dressed in jeans, a black polo shirt and his new dragon hide jacket. At ten to nine he left heading to the headmaster's office.

Harry had barely sat down when he heard the stone gargoyle move aside at the bottom of the rotating staircase that led to Dumbledore's office. They both rose from their comfortable chairs to meet their guests.

"Hello Mr and Mrs Weasley." He gave a small nod to Ginny who stood between them, she was a bit nervous; they had no idea why they had been called to the headmasters office.

"Molly, Arthur it's good to see you both, Miss Weasley, I trust your end of year exams went well?" Ginny blushed bright red but managed a nod.

"It's good to see you too, what's going on Albus?" Mrs Weasley asked getting right to the point and eyeing Harry with questioning look.

Dumbledore conjured them each a squishy arm chair to sit on and started. "I have asked you here tonight because something happened before the beginning of the year that both Harry and myself think you should be told about." Dumbledore took a moment and started serving tea "I believe that Ginny knows about some of this already, but not all, rest assured it is the truth."

Harry took a breath "When we were in Flourish and Blotts before school this year an extremely dark artefact was placed on Ginny. The purpose of this artefact was to possess Ginny and use her to open the Chamber of Secrets. This would have unleashed a very dangerous creature that could have killed the students of Hogwarts, everyone else believes that this creature was already dead, but that was not the case."

All three of the Weasleys sat stunned at Harry's words, the older Weasleys glanced at Dumbledore for confirmation, he merely nodded and Harry continued.

"However, the essence that would have taken over Ginny was the sixteen year old Voldemort."

At this point Molly Weasley shrieked and grabbed hold of her daughter and hugged her very hard, tears streaming down her face. Arthur Weasley had a cold and calculating look come over his face, but he didn't say anything.

"I saw what happened in the shop, I retrieved the artefact and working with the headmaster, we destroyed it." Again Dumbledore nodded confirming Harry's words.

"Who?" Arthur asked, though he already was certain who had attempted the murder of his daughter.

"It was Lucius Malfoy." Answered Harry "But we are dealing with him, trust me one day we will have words..." It wasn't what Harry said, but how he had said it, a shiver went down Arthur Weasley's spine. "However at the moment he is more useful to us alive than dead."

"HE TRIED TO KILL OUR DAUGHTER!" Shouted Mrs Weasley.

Harry ignored the volume "And for that he will pay, you have my word on that, but we need him for the moment, in the last two years there have been two attempts to bring Voldemort..." Mrs Weasley shrieked again "back to a true body, there will be other attempts, we intend to blackmail and use Malfoy so that we will be ready."

Dumbledore took over "We both felt that you should be on your guard, we believe that Lucius wasn't aware that the artefact would bring back Voldemort." This time Mrs Weasley made a twitch instead of a shriek "and nothing bad happened, if something had we would be having a very different conversation, as well as planning how to get Harry off murder charges as I am certain Lucius would already be dead." He gave a little chuckle then stopped at the looks he was being given.

Arthur seemed to recover first "Are you sure that this is the best course of action?" He asked Dumbledore.

"Yes, using Lucius we can accomplish much and gather useful intelligence, you have my word he will face justice, in one form or another."

The Weasley's looked at each other for a moment and came to a decision "Very well, we trust your judgement Headmaster."

Dumbledore smiled "Actually this is Harry's plan, but I support it." Both the Weasleys looked him over and for a moment Harry felt slightly uncomfortable.

Arthur Weasley held out his hand to Harry "Thank you for protecting Ginny; we will never forget what you have done."

Mrs Weasley offered him a smile and a bone crushing hug "Yes..thank you Harry..." She paused for a second "Don't think this doesn't mean we won't talk about you setting up Fred and George in business." Harry grimaced and saw the wide smile on Ginny's face. "We can talk about it when you visit this summer." She informed him, behind her Ginny's smile became even wider.

Once he was released from the hug Harry took a small step back "Actually it might be a bit late for that, Fred told me last night that Scott Jordan, Lee's older brother has taken the manager's job. We're opening the shop the first weekend of the holidays."

"But that's in less than a week!"

Harry nodded "Don't worry I have arranged some help." Thinking of Dobby and the plans he and the twins had for the shop.

"Harry would you care to escort Miss Weasley back to Gryffindor tower, I'd like to talk to Molly and Arthur a bit more." Harry nodded and quietly showed Ginny out and down the stairs.

As soon as they reached the hallway Ginny grabbed hold of him in a tight hug "Thank you, you saved my life."

Harry had wrapped his arms around her "You don't ever need to thank me...but I must say I am enjoying the hug." Ginny playfully slapped his arm and Harry took her hand and headed in the direction of Gryffindor tower.

Dumbledore poured himself another cup of tea as he sat with the Weasley's.

Something was bothering Arthur "Albus, how did Harry know about this artefact?"

Dumbledore hated lying to his friends but he had no choice, he couldn't reveal Harry's secrets. "I have personally trained young Harry for quite some time; I stand by what I said to Molly at the start of the year. Harry is a very capable wizard; I dare say he could take his NEWT's now if he wanted to." This startled both Molly and Arthur.

"He is also very mature, more so than any other twelve... almost thirteen year old I have ever met."

Molly nodded her agreement "Yes, I er...have noticed that, it seems a little odd."

Dumbledore smiled benignly "Molly you have to understand that Harry has been raised very differently to your children, who if I might be so bold to add, have been very sheltered from the outside world. Whereas Harry is fiercely independent, I am about to share something with you and I need you to keep it a secret, can you both do that?"

He received nods from both of them "Harry claimed his birthright at age eleven, he is the head of the ancient and noble house of Potter. He has his family ring and very soon Harry intends to take his seat on the Wizengamot."

Both Arthur and Molly were stunned but Molly was the first to recover "He can't he is just a boy." She exclaimed.

Dumbledore shook his head "As head of house he is emancipated, and he may have a child's body but his mind is very much that of an adult. If you care for him, then I suggest you treat him as an adult, he doesn't take kindly to being treated as a child."

Both of them took this in, but Arthur still had a question, a question that caused him to go slightly pink around his ears and neck. "And what of his relationship with Ginny, I know that they have been growing closer." Mrs Weasley's head snapped around to look at her husband.

"What do you mean?" She asked loudly "Ginny is not even twelve yet."

Dumbledore chuckled "I believe from my many conversations with Harry that he considers her to be a very good friend. I know that they have enjoyed some close moments, but I do not think that Harry would push Ginny into anything that she didn't want to happen."

"I agree," Said Arthur "we should leave them be, if they are meant to be together then so be it. I happen to like Harry, and speaking as a father that wants the best for his daughter Harry could give her a life we could only dream of."

Molly pursed her lips, she had nothing against Ginny and Harry being together, but she would have preferred to wait a few years, she made a mental note to have another long talk with her daughter this summer. She wanted to ensure that her youngest didn't make her a grandmother before she was ready. She knew full well from her own personal experiences that accidents happen.


	21. Chapter 21: Pirates and Padfoot

Chapter 21: Pirates and Padfoot

The train ride back to London was uneventful. As per usual, the second year Gryffindor's managed to snag the last compartment along with Luna Lovegood, Colin and Ginny. Harry had spent ten galleons and bought a small mountain of chocolate frogs that he and his friends munched on as the train made is way slowly south. Ginny had given him a few odd looks, but given what she had learned it wasn't unexpected. What he didn't know was that little Ginny Weasley had started to fall in love with Harry Potter and not the boy who lived.

He marvelled at the difference he had made this year, no one got petrified, Ginny had been safe, he had rescued Dobby and manipulated Lucius Malfoy into helping place Amelia Bones as Minister for Magic. As they passed from Scotland into England his thoughts turned to his godfather, if things went to plan they would see each other again in a few weeks. Harry couldn't wait; he missed the old dog terribly.

He had fallen asleep about a hundred miles outside of London, when he woke up, he found his head on Ginny's shoulder and his left hand tangled in her right. She gave him a small smile and whispered "Did you know you snore?" Harry grinned sheepishly and whispered a reply "Did you know that your shoulder is very comfortable?" Ginny pinked up a bit in the face and gave him a smile.

As they were pulling into London Ron finished destroying Neville at chess, Hermione checked her trunk and made everyone change into muggle clothes.

Harry helped Ginny with her trunk, while Ron helped Hermione and Neville lent a hand to Luna.

Waiting for them on the platform were the Weasleys, Mr Lovegood, Mrs Longbottom and the Grangers, Harry saw that Mr Granger was eyeing the vulture hat that Augusta Longbottom wore. He chuckled to himself and led the way to his friend's parents. e

The adults were all excited to see the children again, even if Mrs Longbottom hid it well. Secretly she missed her grandson when he was away at school and she had been pleasantly surprised when she saw him. Neville had grown a little since Christmas; he was starting to lose his puppy fat and had a look of confidence about him that she liked. She saw him being grabbed roughly by Harry Potter and the youngest Weasley boy, and then kissed on the cheeks by the girls he was with as a goodbye. Neville then walked up to her "Hi Gran!"

"Hello Neville, it's good to see you again."

He gave her a warm smile "It's good to see you too..."

Harry was shaking hands with Mr Granger and had been introduced to Xeno Lovegood who was still as dotty as ever.

He told the twins that he would see them in the morning, as he had promised to help with the final set up of Weasley Wizard Wheezes before it opened on Saturday. Harry waved goodbye to everyone and headed off in the direction of another platform, on the way he found the gents toilet and was promptly engulfed in flame and vanished.

A burst of flame arrived at Number Four Privet Drive, more accurately it arrived in the living room. Harry had startled aunt Petunia again, he noticed with a small grin. _Sometimes, he mused, it was the little things..._

"Hello Aunt Petunia."

Having recovered from the shock of seeing Harry suddenly appear in flame, she smiled "Welcome home Harry, it's good to see you." Harry could tell that she meant it.

Not for the first time he marvelled at the change in her, and weirdly felt a little guilty. He should have stood up to the Dursleys more in the old time line, he knew that he could have if he'd have wanted to. It would have only taken his invisibility cloak, maybe a potion, there would have been no underage magic and it would have changed so much.

His aunt jumped up from her chair, "Are you hungry? I was just about to start dinner."

Harry gave her a warm smile "Excellent, where's Dudley?" He asked as he followed her into the spotless kitchen.

"He's out running with Peter...er my boyfriend... yes I suppose that's right..." She said as if deciding something, and then she flushed a little pink, obviously slightly embarrassed.

Harry decided to put her mind at rest "Don't be embarrassed, I think it's great, you deserve a chance of real happiness."

She turned back towards him and flung her arms around him "Thank you... I just don't know what else to say..." She let him go.

Harry wasn't quite sure what to do, and how his relationship with his aunt should work. He might look like an almost thirteen year old, but he wasn't in his mind, he didn't want or need a parent figure. He knew that could also cause problems with Sirius later, but he did have an idea how to handle that.

"Aunt Petunia, how about we start moving forward... you er... don't need to thank me, I didn't do it for thanks." His aunt looked him over.

"If that is what you want, then okay." She paused and launched into her next words very fast. "I have invited Peter to dinner; I have explained things to him, about how you were treated. He said that he wants to talk to you... if that goes well, I was hoping we could have the other conversation..." She trailed off with a hopeful look in her eyes. Harry realised at once that she was very much in love with this Peter Webb, the P.E teacher at Stonewall secondary school. He tried his best to put past feelings behind him; this Petunia was very different to his old Petunia.

"Okay," he smiled "Might want to get a few shots of whiskey, he might need it!" The tension broken, his aunt asked him about his year, his friends and what his plans were for the summer.

Harry told her all about learning to transfigure objects from one thing to another; she sat in amazement when Harry told her about his end of year exam. Harry also told her that he had go to Diagon Alley for the next few days, as he was helping two of his friends to get their shop ready and open.

Harry knew that he would have a few weeks until Sirius escaped so before leaving Hogwarts he had decided something, he wanted a holiday. He knew that it would probably be his last chance to rest as the next few years would be nonstop training and preparing.

"How would you feel about going away for a week or two?"

The question startled his aunt, she leaned forward "What did you have in mind?" She was slightly afraid of the answer; she had no idea what magical people did for holidays, for all she knew they would be visiting the dragons that Harry had told her about.

"Well, I can flame travel anywhere in the world, we could go to France or Spain, but we could go just as easily to the Caribbean, Mexico or Australia. I also have my trunk and a magical tent, we could find a nice beach, cook over an open fire at night, what do you think?"

"You're saying that we could go to a beach, enjoy nice weather, sun bathe, and it wouldn't really cost us anything?" She asked, scrunching up her nose at the sheer surprise at what she was hearing.

Harry nodded "and if all goes well later, we can invite your boyfriend!" He said it with teasing smile "What do I call him? Peter? Mr Webb?"

"Well Dudley calls him Mr Webb in class and Peter here, so you should call him Peter, and me just Petunia for that matter."

"Okay...thanks...Petunia." They had always insisted on their proper titles before.

Harry was just about to put his trunk in his room when the front door opened, and a very sweaty Dudley and an older man came into the house.

Dudley spotted his cousin instantly "Harry! You're home!"

"Yeah... Dud, you look great...a bit wet, but great." Dudley had lost even more weight, his fat had been rapidly turning into muscle, he was now quite stocky, and hardly had any double chin. A few more months and that would be gone as well.

The man that followed him into the house, was everything a PE teacher should be in Harry's opinion, he was very fit and solid. He had the look of an ex rugby player, but was still in shape. He had short dark hair, that was ever so slightly peppered with grey, he was older than his aunt Harry decided, but not too old that the age difference was odd.

"Hello Harry, I am Peter... I have heard a lot about you." He said diplomatically, but with a smile.

Harry nodded "And I have heard a lot about you too."

Harry stepped aside and let them get cleaned up while he expanded his trunk and placed it in his room. The old guest room was a fair bit bigger than the smallest bedroom; he tried out the reading chair. He had started to pull a few books from his trunk when there was a knock at the door. Harry opened it to find Peter, cleaned up and looking a little sheepish.

"Er...Hello Harry, I er spoke to Petunia, she said it was okay for me to talk to you..." Harry nodded and asked him in.

"You have questions for me?" Harry didn't know exactly what Petunia had told the man.

"Yes... Petunia said that you're her nephew and that for the first eleven years of your life that she and her family didn't treat you very well." _Well that was to the point..._Harry thought for a second.

"Yes well there are reasons for that, if you will allow me to explain, I think you will understand."

"Okay."

Harry sat on the sofa and Peter took the chair. Harry started by breaking the statute of secrecy "The first thing you should know is that I am a wizard and that there is a magical society that is hidden from the non magical world." Peter gave him a very strange look, like Harry was quite mad. Harry decided a demonstration was needed and pulled his wand; he silently levitated the chair and Peter into the air. "I am not lying and I am not mad, I am a wizard." Harry ended the charm and gave Peter a moment to collect himself; he then started telling the man of the secret magical world around him. Harry explained about Hogwarts, the Ministry of Magic and dark wizards. He told him how his mother had left her family at age eleven and only saw them a few times a year, how his mother had married into the wizarding world. He also told him that a dark wizard had killed his parents, and how another wizard had interfered with the lives of the Dursley's by placing him with them.

"What you have to understand is that by that point, wizards had essentially taken away her best friend and sister, then years later killed her sister, then wizards placed another wizard with them against their will." He paused, "Now consider the fact that Vernon wasn't a particularly tolerant man, when Petunia told him of the magical world and wizards, he was scared, he channelled that fear into hate and violence." Peter nodded understanding what Harry was saying.

"Once I learned of magic at age eleven, I had the tools I needed to stand up to Vernon, when that happened he turned on Petunia and Dudley. He eventually got to the point where he had pushed Dudley down the stairs and broke Petunia's wrist, Dudley called me and I made him leave and divorce Petunia."

Harry opened his trunk and motioned for Peter to follow him inside further astounding the man. "They are trying to change, and have changed immensely, I understand the fear that Petunia had, however things have changed and we are trying to be a family of sorts."

Peter had gone very pale throughout their conversation, "This is bloody amazing."

"Trust me, you haven't seen the half of it, the magical world is simply amazing, but it can also be quite dangerous."

Harry opened two butterbeers and passed one to the man, who took a deep drink. He gasped "This is good..."

Harry nodded and smiled "That they are... so what do you think...? It's a lot to take in; no one would blame you for running for the hills."

"You're right; it's a lot to take in, but..." He took a huge breath "There's something about Petunia and I get on great with Dudley."

"Well then, as long as you can live with me being a wizard and keep an open mind..."

Peter nodded "I can, I must say I am intrigued, a magical world...whoever would have thought it, tell me more."

Harry went on to explain dragons, Diagon Alley and the holiday he had planned. As school had broken up for the summer, all he had was some paperwork, he would be going with them. They just needed a location.

It felt a little strange that night having dinner at Privet Drive, the whole atmosphere in the house had changed, what Harry didn't know was that this would power the blood wards of the house even more. From this point onwards they would recharge and get a little stronger from every visit.

At dinner Harry introduced Dobby to Peter. Dobby was now wearing his Christmas present from Harry an elf sized outfit of trousers and a leather tunic bearing the Potter coat of Arms, a sword and wand crossed over an open book. Peter was once again speechless at his new knowledge of the magical world and questioned both Harry and the elf all the way through dinner, much to the amusement of his cousin and his aunt.

Peter left at eleven, afterwards Harry and Dudley shared a butterbeer in his trunk, Dudley was more than willing to dish the dirt on his mum.

"The other week she asked if I minded if Peter stayed over from time to time."

"Really?" Harry gasped.

"Yeah."

"And you know...has he stayed over?" Harry asked with small grin, which turned into a laugh as Dudley's face turned bright red.

"I'll take that as a yes." Dudley only nodded, then said.

"It was weird the first time, but the other day was fine."

"I'm glad it's working out, I see that you're running."

Dudley grinned "And lifting weights, you would be surprised what a small work out each day can achieve." Dudley explained that Peter had taught him about nutrition, he was now eating better, running three times a week and a small daily weight workout. Harry pondered the change in his cousin and wondered about himself. While he was sure that he was a little taller and broader this time around he still wasn't as strong as he could be, he would talk to Peter before they left for a holiday.

Harry woke at seven and stretched; he threw the covers off and made his way to the bathroom. Twenty minutes later he was dressed in dark jeans, a polo shirt and his bag; he didn't want to wake the house, so Dobby provided his breakfast a rich porridge with little raisons, pieces of banana and red berries. Dobby promised that he would bring lunch, Harry didn't think that this would be needed as he was sure Mrs Wealsey would lay on a bit of a spread, but didn't stop his friend.

Harry flamed travelled to the alley opposite the Leaky Cauldron and was soon opening the door. Tom greeted him as Harry once again donned his cap and changed his eye colour in front of the man. "Morning Tom, how have you been?"

Tom leaned across the bar slightly and lowered his voice in an almost comic tone; it was a bit of a game they played. "I am well; it's good to see you Harry."

Tom asked if he was shopping or stopping for breakfast, he was a bit surprised at the answer.

"Neither, some friends of mine are opening a shop tomorrow; I'll be helping them out for the next few days."

"That new joke shop?"

Harry nodded "But it's much more than just jokes, you should come and take a look when we open."

Tom promised that he would and Harry opened the arch way and quickly made his way up the street until he came to the shop. The shop had changed dramatically, since hiring Scott Jordan as the manager he had been able to start preparing the shop and begin production of their products. The outside of the shop was now bright purple, the windows a brilliant orange, the signage was already up. Weasley Wizard Wheezes in bright shining brass over the door and above the windows. The glass in the windows had been turned white, so he couldn't see inside, he knocked on the door and was greeted by a harassed looking Fred or George, he couldn't tell which.

"Oh Harry, thank Merlin you're here!"

"Are you alright?" He asked genuinely concerned at the state of the twin in front of him.

"Yeah, I am just a little tired; I have been up making stock all night."

"Right, so what's left to do?"

"Well mum and Ginny are up in the flat, they're in charge of food for the day, and they are sending out owls with the new brochure."

"I hope they are not using Errol."

"No Fred told them that it would kill him, we have hired forty owls from eyelops, it was cheaper than the post office and dad knows the owner. We have even brought six so can handle the mail order business, we figured that having our own owls would be cheaper in the long term."

Harry nodded it made sense "Dad and Percy are helping making the shelving, while Fred and Ron are packing up products and putting them out." George led Harry upstairs "I am making hundreds of canary creams, Scott is out with Lee, they are picking up three cages full of Pygmypuffs."

"So what's left for me to do?"

"There is one thing, well we're great at making things and coming up with ideas, we're not so good when it comes to setting up a new business, and to be honest you caught us a bit by surprise."

Harry laughed "Well in that case I know just the man you need to see, we can go after lunch, I'll pitch in where I can, have you thought of what you want me to do tomorrow?"

George went a little red in the face "We have, but we weren't sure you would go for it."

"What did you have in mind?" Harry asked intrigued and a little afraid, you never knew what they would think up.

"We wondered if you would work the till, that way if people want to talk to you, they have to buy something." He asked shamelessly.

Harry let out a sigh of relief as he climbed the stairs "Thank Merlin, I was thinking you were about to ask me to pose for photos or something at five galleons a pop." George's eyes grew wide, then a look came over his face.

"Would you pose for photos?"

"No I would not."

George grumbled "Well it was worth a try."

"I'll work the till, it's in my interests to see the shop succeed even if that means exploiting my fame a bit, but tell everyone else you had to move heaven and earth to get me to do it." George snorted and agreed.

Harry soon found himself in the flat above the shop, like the shops the flat had been knocked through as well, it was now quite large. It could be used for living space, manufacturing and storage. Everywhere Harry looked crates were stacked, George explained "Scott has been taking delivery of all the stuff we will be buying in, he's also come up with some great ideas."

Mrs Weasley and Ginny were busy making bacon sandwiches, each of them gave him a hug and Ginny rather forcefully told him to sit and eat a sandwich she had prepared. It wasn't long before the rest of the Wealsey tribe were gathered, Harry felt like a spectator how they all interacted and pulled together, this was very different to how the shop started in the last timeline.

Mrs Weasley had been quite ashamed of her children for leaving Hogwarts with only a few owls each, she hadn't really supported the shop. It had taken some time for her to change her mind, but in this timeline the twins would be staying in school and Voldemort wasn't a problem yet.

Harry ended up helping to paint the brightly coloured shelving alongside Percy, to Harry Percy was a bit of an enigma. After the war many things had come out, one of the secrets was that Percy had been secretly feeding information from inside the ministry directly to Dumbledore then Shacklebolt once Dumbledore had died. He had not wanted his family to know of the risks he had taken, yes he was a rule follower, but he was far from stupid. In fact it was Percy that approached Dumbledore when Fudge appointed him as his secretary. The whole argument with the family was to protect them by cutting ties.

This time Harry hoped to change that, as he worked he talked to Percy.

"So final year at Hogwarts coming up, any ideas what you want to do after school?"

"I am going to join the ministry; I intend to apply to several posts."

Harry nodded "I can see you at the ministry, I know some people there, perhaps I can put in a good word for you, if that's okay?"

Percy had turned to him open mouthed "Who do you know?"

"Well...I am pretty friendly with Amelia Bones, I know Dumbledore very well, I am sure that a personal recommendation wouldn't hurt any application."

"You would do that for me? Why?"

"What do you mean Percy? You're a friend, why wouldn't I do it? You're also a Weasley, you might not have noticed but I rather like your family. You have all been nothing but nice to me and have never asked for anything, that goes a long way with me."

"Thank you, I er...appreciate any help that you can offer."

Harry decided to break the tension a little "Just remember this when you're Minister for Magic, I want bloody good quidditch seats."

Percy snorted in laughter then became dead serious "You really think that I could be minister for magic?"

"Do you have honour, integrity? Are you brave as well as intelligent? Do you wish to serve the people? All the people and not just the rich elite? Do you want to protect the people of our society? whilst at the same striving to better ourselves? If you can do all of that you could be a great minister, but always remember that you would work for the people, it's not the other way around."

Percy stood oddly stunned holding a paint brush in one hand, Harry Potter a wizard of nearly thirteen had just summed up the type of person that should be minister for magic, he asked himself if he was up to the task. He wasn't sure.

Just before lunch all the shelves had been painted, Mr Weasley had cast a drying charm on them and then levitated them into position. Scott and Lee had returned with three huge cages of pygmy puffs, he quickly left again and headed down the street to collect yet more products. For lunch Mrs Weasley and Ginny had made a thick beef stew and chunky bread coated with lashings of butter.

Harry made a point of sitting next to Ron and Ginny, Mrs Weasley saw him whisper something to them, they each looked up startled and quickly went back to their food. Her eyes narrowed, she wondered what they were planning, she also noticed the way that Ginny acted around Harry, the crush was gone, that much she was certain. She wondered what had happened at the castle this year and became more determined to have a talk with her daughter.

After lunch Harry took the twins to Gringotts, they entered Kandar's office together, the twins marvelled as Harry greeted the goblin like an old friend.

Harry sat down, the twins followed "Kandar, I have recently gone into business with Fred and George Weasley, I was wondering if you would be their account manager and help them as you have helped me?"

Kandar looked over and saw the two fifteen year olds "I am certain I can help, after all I arranged the purchase of the shop, what do you need gentlemen?"

Fred took the question "Well sir, we have never run a business before so, I think we might need some help with the books and helping us when we expand."

"Expand?" His raised eyebrow aimed at Harry.

"As long as the Diagon Alley store is a success then we plan to buy up more shops across Europe, America, maybe Canada and Australia. My friend I believe that you are sitting across from two young men that will one day be very rich customers."

"I see."

Harry continued further enhancing the reputation with his Goblin friend "They also make a great many of their products themselves, as such they need to buy ingredients and materials. Perhaps with yourself as a broker we could all benefit from the better prices you could obtain."

"I could, but that service would not be free of charge, however for a continued relationship and the promise of all the extra business coming my way, it will only be a small fee."

Harry nodded; it would not be long before the twins were buying potion ingredients from the green houses that Harry and Kandar had built near the site of the dragon preserve. By removing the middle man and dealing direct, they would make more gold and the twins would save as well. As the Weasleys had taken an early lunch, Dobby popped to the shop half an hour later with a large hamper filled with rolls, cream cakes and ice cold butterbeer. To Dobby's delight Ron started working his way through the hamper as he stacked shelves.

While Harry and the twins were doing business with the Goblins, Molly took the time alone with her daughter and decided to have their talk. Their last womanly talk, Molly liked to call them; she had explained to Ginny what would be happening to her body over the next few years. They had discussed the basics of sex and the various birth control potions that were available. Molly Weasley was a practical woman, with seven children she had to be, she had no intention of Ginny becoming pregnant at Hogwarts like she had done. However in their last talk they hadn't really discussed feelings and relationships with boys.

Ginny was securing another Weasley Wizard Wheezes brochure to an owl. In her opinion it had been a frightening and strange few days. First she had found out that someone tried to kill her, then she had found out Harry had saved her. She had been shocked into silence when the twins announced to the whole common room that they were opening a shop in Diagon Alley, and so naturally she was helping. For a small payment of course, there would be no second hand robes this year. She spotted her mum and gave a little wave as the owl flew away.

"Ginny, I was hoping we could have a bit of a talk."

Ginny picked up the next brochure and an owl stepped forward and stuck out its leg.

"What about?"

Molly took a big breath "Remember when we took that long walk last summer, when we talked about you growing up?"

"Of course." Her face had gone slightly pink.

"I was wondering if you have any more questions, or if anything has happened that you'd like to tell me about?"

Ginny had gone bright scarlet "There's no need to be embarrassed, I promise mum to daughter, when we talk like this we can talk about anything. I'll try my very best to help you as you grow up."

"Er...Thanks... I don't really have any more questions, and er... nothing has happened yet, well... apart from..." She trailed off, in a small smile.

Molly was intrigued "What?"

"I kissed Harry, we'll I guess we kissed." She admitted.

Molly was quite delighted, but didn't want to show it, she also didn't want to encourage Ginny too early. "When did this happen?"

"At Christmas, when he got me my owl Pigwideon and then again for a dare, but both times were very nice."

Molly laughed, then stopped abruptly at the look Ginny gave her.

"You're right." She said with a smile "It's no laughing matter, I am sorry."

Ginny didn't think she had heard her mother apologise before...ever. It was a moment in their relationship that they both would remember.

"So what does this mean?" Ginny asked her mum.

"Well, I take it that you like him as a possible boyfriend?" Ginny had never admitted it before, but nodded.

"Ginny, from what you have said, I would say that Harry likes you very much, but..."

"But what?" Ginny demanded to know.

"Boys are essentially stupid when it comes to girls, never mind them actually trying to sort out their feelings."

Ginny snorted in laughter "Yeah, I see that all the time at school, but Harry isn't like that, he's already asked me out...sort of."

Molly raised an eyebrow, he'd already asked her out? "You're going to have to explain that one."

"After we kissed at Christmas there was an odd moment between us, I asked him what we were. He said that we were friends, and that we were both a bit young for the whole boyfriend girlfriend thing. Then he asked to escort me to Hogsmead in third year, oh and we are supposed to be going to a muggle movie this summer."

Molly was a bit stunned and didn't know quite what to say, Harry didn't act like any boy she knew of. Eventually after a bit of an awkward silence, "That seems like a very mature and thought out plan."

Ginny looked up at her mum "What do you mean?"

"It's obvious that Harry likes you a lot, but he knows you are both too young right now. So he made sure to ask you out when you are thirteen and him fourteen, but Ginny please keep in mind that plans change, by that time Harry or you for that matter could be head over heels in love with someone else."

"There was something about it that was odd," She paused "He told me he had secrets and that he'd share them when he could." Ginny decided not to tell her mum about learning occlumency.

Molly taped the tea pot with her wand and the water rose to an instant boil. "After what happened in the headmaster's office I am sure that Harry does indeed have secrets... but as we don't know what they are we shouldn't speculate. All you have to do right now is be his friend, trust me if he really likes you he will show it."

Ginny went somehow even brighter red "You mean he'll get an..."

At this point Molly herself was scarlet, and managed to hold herself back and be honest. "Perhaps...boys and men for that matter can't really control that, so don't be too hard on him if it happens. What I meant was he wouldn't be able to hide his feelings, none of us can really, if he does feel that way, you'll know."

Ginny nodded.

"You can go with Harry this summer, but either me or your father will go along. It might be an idea to invite Ron; he could keep your dad occupied. It's not that I don't trust you or Harry, but at eleven nearly twelve I will not have you wondering around London even if it is with Harry."

"I also think, provided that you continue to have good marks then a boyfriend at thirteen is alright, provided you use good judgement."

"You have no worries about that!" The thought of having a boys "thing" inside her sent shivers down her spine and not in a good way.

Molly gave her a knowing look, she wondered how long that attitude would last, not long enough she was sure.

"One day this summer I will show you how to brew the birth control draft." She informed Ginny.

"Why? I won't need it."

"The draft also helps with cramps...when I went to Hogwarts, my mother bless her... never really told me anything about growing up, boys and sex. As a result of that Bill was born, now I have never regretted having any of my children, even Fred and George, I don't want my daughter to get pregnant unless you want to, and ideally not for a long time."

"I understand." Ginny was completely astounded; this was a completely different side of her mum that she had never seen before. She knew that she liked this side of her mum and felt that they had connected in a way they hadn't before. For the rest of the day she was smiling, she could go with Harry to a movie; whatever that was and she would be allowed a boyfriend at thirteen.

They worked late into the evening, arranging the displays of products, and giving everything a final once over ready for the morning. Harry took the time to get used to the till, he would be perched on a stool behind the counter, he was sure by the end of tomorrow he would be half dead.

When he returned to Privet Drive he found Petunia and Peter watching the world weather report.

"Hello Harry, how was your day?" Peter asked after being startled at a boy emerging from flames in the living room.

"It was good, but long, I have been painting for most of the day."

"Yes...erm you have a little in your hair." Harry raised his wand and the paint vanished from his hair.

"So what's going on?"

"We're checking the world weather report, it looks like Mexico is having a heat wave, can we go there?" Petunia asked.

Harry nodded "Find a nice secluded beach, we can leave on Monday."

Talk turned to the holiday, Harry found himself getting on quite well with Peter, he was soon asking him about nutrition and building his strength and reflexes. They planned to for a shopping trip before they left on Monday.

Harry arrived at the shop at eight with Dobby tagging along, Harry noticed that there were already a few faces from Hogwarts milling about the alley, he was certain that they were waiting for the shop to open. He knocked and was let in by Mr Weasley.

"Hello Harry, whose this?" He asked.

"This is Dobby, a good friend and a very hard working elf." Dobby stood a little taller at the praise. "He has offered to help keep the place tidy for us, and help clean up at night." Dobby was nodding; he loved doing extra work and helping Harry Potter his master, the greatest wizard in the world.

Scott and Lee Jordan along with the Weasley twins, Ron and Ginny were all wearing staff robes of brilliant magenta that clashed magnificently with the Weasley red hair.

They all greeted him with enthusiasm.

"Where's Percy?"

Fred and George grinned "Follow us!" The twins led Harry upstairs to the storeroom and owl dispatch room where Percy was working. He was stood at a table with a stack of order forms, another huge stack of brown paper and a line up of owls ready and waiting to take packages.

"We started to get our first orders this morning; we had fifteen before seven thirty."

Percy looked over as he placed two packets of nosebleed nougat and a box of canary creams on the brown paper, using his wand the package was wrapped in seconds,

"We have twenty two now." Just as he said it another owl flew through the open window "Make that twenty three, I hate to admit it, but I think this shop might just be a big success." Both twins had wide grins and took Harry back downstairs as Percy started on the next order.

At five to nine the posters went up in the window, the night covers were removed from the pigmy puff cages and Fred and George stood by the door and addressed everyone.

"We just wanted to take a moment and say thank you to everyone, thank you for your hard work, getting the shop to this point has been a monumental effort."

"But in true Weasley, Potter and Jordan style, we rose to that challenge!" Fred continued from his brother, he pulled his wand and waved it over the shop, in an instant the shop came alive. Shrieks and bangs, bubbles and smoke started from all over the shop, in another instant the white in the windows disappeared and they could see outside. A small crowd had already formed and more people were taking an interest at the noises coming from the shop. In a flourish Fred changed the sign on the door to open and pulled the double doors open to allow people inside.

The first people through the door was the Gryffindor quiddich team, eagerly followed by some hufflepuffs and a slytherin. Not that it mattered, very soon Harry really didn't have that much time to stop and talk to his friends as he was so busy at the till. He was certain that in the first hour of the day they had taken nearly five hundred galleons. Fred and George weaved in and out of the customers helping where they could and by lunch time things had died down a little as customers went in search of food. Mrs Weasley and Dobby had made a huge platter of rolls; Dobby had also managed to acquire a case of butterbeer much to everyone's delight.

After lunch Harry was back on the till and enjoying himself immensely, he had met hundreds of people from all sections of wizarding society, he knew that if the ministry did turn on him at some point, these people would also have their own opinion of him. At six o'clock Fred closed the door and locked it with a sigh, "I have never been so tired in all my life." He grumbled with a grin.

"Brother I know what you mean!"

"We have to hire more staff." Scott said "I need you two making products, or we'll be out by the middle of next week."

"Agreed." Fred and George said together, then Fred turned to Harry as he was closing up the till "How much did we take today Harry?"

Everyone saw Harry light up with a slightly feral grin "Five thousand, two hundred and eighty seven galleons, twelve sickles and four knuts!"

"Bloody Merlin's Balls!" Whispered Fred in awe at the figure of the first day of trading.

"That doesn't include all the owl orders that Percy took, he said it was up to fifty earlier, but that was at lunch time."

Everyone in the shop had bright smiles, Fred produced the special Gringotts bag that Kandar had given him and Harry diligently started dumping handfuls of gold into so that it could be stored in the new shop vault. Harry knew that his Goblin friend would be watching the vault with interest.

While Dobby started on the clean up everyone else took a section of the shop and did a quick stock take so that knew what they would need to make first. Scott already had a few people that he could offer a summer job to and went and floo called them, he hoped they could help out tomorrow.

A few minutes before they were all about to head home someone knocked on the front door, Fred answered it to find Albus Dumbledore on the doorstep.

He was instantly invited in and greeted by everyone.

"Mr and Mr Weasley, I must say I am delighted at your wonderful new shop, I wish you well and I want to give you this." Dumbledore reached into his bag and pulled an expensive bottle of firewhiskey out and handed it over.

"To be drunk when you are of age and when you have made your first million galleons, am I understood boys?"

"Yes Sir!" They both answered, where as Harry would have bet everything in his vault that at least a shot or two would be drunk before bed tonight.

Mrs Weasley pursed her lips but said nothing, it was a thoughtful gift and she had been impressed with what she had seen in the shop, the final day's takings staggered her, she knew her sons would soon be rich men. For the first time in a while she had been very proud of her twins, at one point she had been quite certain that they would end up in Azkaban. Sometimes it's good to be wrong.

"Harry I wondered if I might take a moment of your time?" The Headmaster asked.

Forgetting himself for a moment Harry answered "Of course Albus, shall we take a walk?"

Harry turned to the others, they were all giving him funny looks, then he realised what he had done. As there wasn't really anything he could do about the slipup so he chose to ignore it.

"Well, I am off; I'll see you all tomorrow morning." With a chorus of goodbyes Harry left the shop with Dumbledore.

"Sorry about that, I guess I am a little tired, it's been a long day... shall we apparate to Privet Drive?"

Dumbledore nodded "I'll side along you, I know the perfect spot." Again headmaster nodded, he then grasped Harry's arm and they vanished, instantly appearing in the underpass where Harry had once been attacked by dementors.

"So what can I do for you Albus?" Harry asked with interest.

"I have located Horace, he's out of the country, I need to pay him a visit and get him to return to Hogwarts, Severus has agreed to write a new potions guide. I told him I intend to contact Remus Lupin for the defence position; this might have convinced him further." Dumbledore said with a chuckle.

"While I am away Minerva is contacting students, obviously some of them are...mug...er...first generation witches and wizards. This year's class is by far the largest in a while; I was hoping that you could assist Professor Flitwick, as he has agreed to help out but has little knowledge of the non magical world."

Harry was intrigued "That wouldn't have stopped you before, what changed?"

"You did Harry, you made it very clear that as wizards that have been raised in the magical world we have trouble communicating effectively with non magicals."

Interesting... was the thought running through Harry's head "Okay, I'll help, but I am on holiday in Mexico for a week as of Monday."

"Are you taking your aunt and cousin?"

"I am, I also intend to stay at Privet Drive for most of the summer, though I will be using headquarters as well, if Sirius escapes." Harry could see that Dumbledore was relieved, but let it pass, Harry knew that the wards were needed.

"Hmm I had hoped that we would already have a new minster."

Harry smiled "We will have soon."

Dumbledore made arrangements for Harry to receive a letter from Professor Flitwick so they could arrange to visit some of the new students. He walked with Harry along the street and bid him farewell at the entrance to Privet Drive.

Sunday was even busier as news of the new shop in Diagon Alley had well and truly gotten out, Harry spent a few minutes chatting with Tom from the Leaky Cauldron as he bagged the man's purchases. After lunch Rufus Scrimgour came into the shop with his five year old grandson, Harry spotted him instantly and knew at this time he was head of the aurors, directly under Amelia Bones and next in line to take over at Director of Magical Law Enforcement. Harry hadn't really got on with the man in the last timeline, but he thought that this time could be different. Harry served them himself, he noted that Rufus was quite shocked to be served by the boy who lived, but quickly got over it. When he paid for the Pigmy Puff that Daniel had picked up Harry thanked for his purchase.

"Thank you Auror Scrimgour, please come back soon." Rufus was startled.

"I wasn't aware I told you my name Mr Potter."

Harry smiled at the man "You didn't sir, but I know who you are and Amelia Bones speaks very highly of you." This seemed to take him back a little.

"You know Amelia?"

"Of course."

"So you have an interest in law enforcement Mr Potter?" He asked genuinely interested.

Harry nodded "I could see myself as an auror or as a teacher, with writing on the side."

Rufus nodded "Yes I read your book, it was very good."

"Thank you, coming from you that is high praise, unfortunately I have more customers... it was nice to meet you sir." Harry held out his hand and they shook, it was a very different first meeting from their argument at the Weasleys the first time around.

Rufus followed Daniel out of the shop intrigued at his meeting with Harry Potter; the boy was nothing like he thought he would be. It took a lot for someone to surprise him but Harry Potter had done it. He made a mental note to ask Amelia about the boy, he didn't know that Harry would be calling his boss that night to inform and forewarn her as well.

They closed a little earlier as it was a Sunday, but they had taken a lot more gold and the owl orders were coming in fast. Harry felt rather guilty at leaving them to take a holiday, but not that guilty. Harry told them all he would see them when he got back, and headed to Milsoms Potion Supplies and picked up two dozen doses of Gillyweed, before flame travelling to Privet Drive where Hedwig was waiting with a letter from Professor Flitwick. Harry quickly opened it to find the neat script of the Charms Professor and Head of Ravenclaw House.

_Dear Mr Potter, _

_Headmaster Dumbledore has informed me that you have offered to accompany me when I visit some muggleborn students this summer for their introduction to the magical world. _

_I am arranging to meet three students in two weeks, could I meet you at the Leaky Cauldron at 9am on the twelfth?_

_Perhaps we could have breakfast before our muggle adventure?_

_I look forward to your owl. _

_Professor Fillius Flitwick. _

Harry sent Hedwig off with his reply and asked Hedwig find him when he got back off holiday. She nudged his palm with her head as a sort owl goodbye and took off into the night.

The next morning the residents of Privet Drive were quite excited, but before they could leave Harry asked Peter for a favour. He wanted to pick up some supplies and a barbeque, so together they made their way to a local shopping centre. An hour later and Harry was the proud owner of a new gas barbeque, a large cooler, a muggle football. Several large beach towels and enough meat, salad and drinks to last a week.

Harry had his bag over his shoulder, dressed in shorts, a t-shirt and trainers. The others were also dressed for the beach; once everyone was ready he had them each place a hand on his arms. Instantly they were consumed by fire and travelled the other side of the world.

The beach was pristine, palm trees ran along one side, with crystal clear water the other side, with almost white sand in between. Petunia, Peter and Dudley all gasped slightly and then stood stunned at the sight before them.

Harry looked about and picked a spot close to the trees that was partially in the shade and pulled the tent from his bag. He placed it on the ground the right way up and tapped the small brass plate in the centre of the package. He quickly took a few steps back as the tent unfurled, rose on its own, spikes zipped out of the tent and buried themselves deep into the sand, the canvas pulled tight and glowed for a moment. All the charms activating.

The tent wasn't large from the outside and looked quite old fashioned; Peter spotted a slightly crooked flue sticking out of the top. Harry showed them inside and grinned at their stunned faces. The tent he had picked up from Watermans was brand new and nothing like the tent he had used during the Horcrux hunt. The floor was hardwood, wooden shaped beams rose out from the floor with heavy drapes dividing off areas of the tent into bedrooms, a kitchen, bathroom and lounge.

Dobby popped in with some large bags and instantly made his way to the kitchen. Harry went back outside and pulled a small box from his bag, which he soon expanded and opened pulling out the barbeque. Next he found two good sized trees that were close together and transfigured a rock into a large hammock.

Harry wasn't sure of the time difference but was hungry and he was dying to try out his new barbeque. Planning for later he walked a little down the beach and cast a few solid reductos to the sand creating a pit. Next he walked into the trees and levitated a few fallen logs, some cutting hexes later and the logs were split and made ready, they would have a fire later.

Harry then walked fifty yards away and slowly walked back, to the others he was jabbing his wand and mumbling under his breath. Harry was laying some basic protection wards, after all it wouldn't do if a death eater found out he was on holiday and decided to kill him in his sleep.

Harry figured that it would soon be night time and readied the barbeque. He found some more logs and used them as seats. Petunia was amazed, she had of course seen Harry use magic, she had seen him clean with magic and repair things, but what she had seen in the last few minutes amazed her, she had no idea magic could be so useful. This was better than any millionaire's private vacation spot, she sat down on one of the tree stumps while Harry explained what he had planned for the morning.

"I have a plant with me called Gillyweed," He informed them as he was turning steaks, "once eaten it allows you to grow a gill in the side of your neck, so you can breathe underwater, your feet become flipper like and your hands webbed. It lasts for an hour; I was hoping we could all go swimming under the sea in the morning."

Peter and Dudley looked at each other with a grin and both nodded. Petunia wasn't so sure "It's safe for us to use?" She asked.

Harry nodded "Yes, the magic is in the plant, you don't have to be magical to use it, it will hurt for a few moments while you transform, but trust me you'll like swimming under the water."

Petunia surprised Harry by agreeing, as he was ready with the steaks Dobby appeared with a large bowl of salad, several plates and a case of butterbeer. Harry served up, then shot a hot incendio fire curse at the logs he had placed in the pit earlier. In moments a large fire had formed that kept them warm as the sun went down.

Harry didn't know it, but it was at this moment that Arthur Weasley was purchasing his ticket to the Daily Prophet prise draw; he picked the same ticket every year. He checked his watch, he had promised the twins that he would help with making some of the snackboxes tonight, they were selling faster than they could make them.

Harry woke the next morning listening to the sound of the waves, he sat up and in moments he was dressed in only his swimming shorts, he grabbed a towel and headed outside. It was still early and he was the first one awake, the sun was already shining, it looked like a beautiful day.

Harry dropped his towel and headed straight into the water, it was already warm, dashing further in he dived over a small wave and was swimming happily. He decided to swim down the beach and walk back to wake himself up, he swam for a few hundred yards, then made his way back to the beach. When he got back he saw that Peter was up and staring out to sea.

"Morning! Enjoying the view?"

Peter shook himself "That I am, I am also getting used to the magical stuff."

"I have been living in the magical world two years and I am still getting used to it." Peter laughed and asked about swimming.

Harry thought that they should either go before breakfast or lunch, they decided on a leisurely breakfast then swimming. Harry had been quizzing Peter on the type of exercises he should be doing. Peter asked about his normal day at Hogwarts and together they came up with a simple exercise plan that would help to build Harry's muscle.

From now onwards every morning and every night before bed Harry would do fifty push ups and fifty sit ups, totalling a hundred a day. He would also eat more protein and Peter told him about high protein milkshakes that could help him. Peter wanted to test his speed and stamina so Harry would have a run with him and Dudley at some point over the holiday, but he thought that because of the sheer amount of walking and all the steps of Hogwarts Harry was in pretty good shape already for his age.

The sun was high in the sky, the air warm with a slight breeze, when Harry found his bag of Gillyweed, he handed them each a dose, gave instructions again and waded into the water up to his hips. He ate the slimy plant that looked like wet green rats tails and a few moments later he plunged his head under the water. A spike of pain that lasted a few seconds and he was breathing normally again, his fingers had webbed and his feet now looked like flippers, the salt water of the ocean didn't bother him at all. The water had a light feel to it and he could feel the gentle pull of the waves.

Peter, Dudley and Petunia soon joined him underwater, he saw the look of pain on their faces that then turned to a look of utter astonishment. Once he checked that everyone was okay, he led them further out to sea and deeper, they soon found the water teaming with brightly coloured fish, a sea turtle and a wreak of an old boat that looked like it had sank years ago. Harry checked his watch it was coming up on an hour so they headed for the surface and quickly swam near the shore. A jolt of pain later as the transformations receded and Harry and the others were back to breathing air.

"That was incredible! When can we do it again?" asked Dudley, he had loved every minute of it.

Harry grinned "How about we go out tonight? It's a full moon, night diving is just as good."

Petunia and Peter watched from the hammock as Dudley and Harry went on their night time dive.

"Are you having a good time?" Petunia asked him.

"I am, already this holiday is the best I have ever been on, no long queues at the airport, no plane rides, a wonderful incredible tent, our own private beach and a wonderful woman at my side."

"I am glad you feel that way, I was so worried."

"Don't worry about it, Harry explained everything, while I think you should have gotten help, or done something earlier if Harry still wants you in his life, then so be it. I am new to magic, so far what I have seen is wondrous, but I can see how it is also dangerous."

"It can be."

"Let's not talk about any of that, let's just relax and enjoy our time here."

The next day after his early morning swim and breakfast Harry set up his pensieve in the tent and entered the first memory that Nicholas Flammel had given him. He hadn't studied them before because he had so much going on and he had wanted time to watch one after the other.

The first memory was quite odd; Nick sat on a stool literally talking to himself.

"Hello Harry, welcome to your new Pensieve, I hope that you like it."

Harry had the strangest urge to answer the man even though he knew the memory couldn't hear him.

"I have gifted you fifty memories, these are of potions that myself and my wonderful wife have invented, powerful curses and hexes, but also philosophy, ethics and wisdom. Please keep these memories safe and only share them with those you absolutely trust, these are magic's that I doubt Albus would teach you, so it's our secret."

As he stood in front of Nicholas Flammel Harry nodded his understanding and the memory ended, returning Harry to the tent. He gathered up the memory with his wand and put it back in tiny crystal vial. He picked up the next vial and summoned a note book and quill.

Harry watched the first seven memories, making notes the whole time. He quickly came to realise that he would need to view each memory several times, especially the potions memories as each of the potions that Flammel made were very delicate and he would have to make sure that he got it right.

The days passed quickly with Harry and Dudley swimming with Gillyweed in the mornings, playing football on the beach, or just lazing in the hammock with a good book. It was Friday when everything changed.

Harry was once more in the pensieve, as the memory of an extremely powerful banishing hex ended Harry found himself surrounded by his small family. Each wore terrified expressions.

"What's happened?" He demanded.

It was Peter that answered "A few minutes ago several small speedboats and a sail boat arrived, around thirty men. They were dragging a man and a woman, they didn't see us thanks to those protections you told us about, we think they are pirates, we have to get the police."

Harry sighed, _typical I go on holiday for a break and trouble still finds me. _

He shook his head "We are miles from anywhere, and the police would ask awkward questions, I'll stop them." Peter gave him a strange look, Petunia and Dudley looked frightened.

"Don't worry they won't stand a chance, stay in the tent, you'll be safe." Harry told them. He made sure that he had both his wands, his belt knife and his bag.

Peter steeled himself, he had seen some of the things Harry had done and the confidence running off the boy.

"I'll come too, there are a lot of them, and you may need help."

It would be easier if he did it on his own, but he agreed as long as Peter did exactly what he told him. He reached into his bag and pulled out two things. He handed over his invisibility cloak and the gun that he had purchased in Borgin and Burkes. Peter was stunned at the gun and didn't realise what the cloak was, until Harry explained. He made Peter wear it out, and told him to stay well back, Peter only nodded, it was a little strange being told what to do by a twelve year old. Harry tapped his head with his wand, a moment later he felt the familiar sensation of an egg being broken on his head as the disillusionment charm took hold.

Peter watched in astonishment as Harry vanished into the night.

"I don't want you to do anything unless I get in trouble, if that happens you'll know." Again Peter nodded to the air next to him as they made their way down the beach. He could clearly hear gunshots, and shouting, he hoped that he wasn't too late. Stopping before he reached them, Harry called Dobby and had him stand guard the tent just in case.

Dobby didn't really like this idea as he wanted to help his master but agreed in the end.

Harry had Peter stop at fifty yards out, the pirates had built a fire, he could see an older couple tied to a tree. "Stay here, I won't be long."

Peter Webb crouched, covered in an invisibility cloak holding a handgun, waiting. He felt useless but he soon realised why Harry wanted to go it alone.

Harry crossed the final stretch of beach; the pirates were drinking, playing music and starting to cook. The hostages had an excellent view of everything, but that couldn't be helped. He knew that his disillusionment charm was good, but he still stuck to the shadows, luckily it was a dark night. He had already pulled both his wands, without a word he started stunning as he burst into a run through the men, in a moment rowdiness became pandemonium.

Peter couldn't tell where Harry was exactly, but he did see red light shooting out from different places, the pirates had thought that they were safe, weapons hung loose on their bodies, they didn't stand a chance. They didn't even get a chance to react as Harry launched spell after spell at them.

_Stupify..Stupify...Stupify... _finally the last pirate managed to raise his rifle as he was hit by the stunner, he was blasted back fifteen feet and did not get up. Harry carefully moved, then looked around.

The only people still conscious were the hostages, wands still in his hands, he ended the disillusionment charm and appeared to the couple. They were tied up and had gags in their mouths, held there by black tape. "You can relax, you are safe now, you have my word." Both of them were wide eyed at seeing their captors suddenly fall to the ground as if dead and a boy appear out of thin air in front of them. Using his wand and a cutting hex he easily sliced through the ropes that were holding them and pulled the tape off their mouths.

"Are you okay?" He asked them first.

"We're fine." Answered the man, clearly still afraid.

"They have our grandchildren, they took them somewhere else... who...what are you?" Asked the woman, obviously the man's wife.

"I am a wizard, magic is very real, let me help you, together we can find your grandchildren, my name is Harry." He informed them, breaking the statute of secrecy once more.

They looked at him like he was insane for a second, then obviously realised that he was telling the truth.

"Are they all dead?" Asked the man.

"No, just stunned." Harry then waved his wand, summoning all their weapons; he then bound them all in ropes.

He helped the couple to their feet "Who was in charge?" The man pointed to the last man that Harry had stunned. Quickly he levitated him to his feet, cast enervate at him to wake him up. It took a moment then the pirate groaned.

"Where are my grandchildren?" Snarled the man, the pirate looked at him, unable to move and said nothing.

"I'll handle this," Harry moved closer and looked directly into the pirate's eyes, "you will tell me where the children are or I will start taking your limbs one by one." Harry had no sympathy for a man that would kidnap children; he knew that he would have to prove his point. Harry cast a quick cutting curse removing the man's foot, blood poured out and Harry sealed the wound with a hot fire. The couple were shocked at his casual use of extreme violence, but said nothing.

The pirate screamed out, but there was no help coming, he looked at this powerful demon child in absolute fear and started to talk.

"The kids..." he gasped in pain "were taken to the mansion, fifty miles from here; the girl is a present to the boss's son for his birthday."

"And Michael?" The woman snarled.

"He was also taken there, he will soon be taken to a brothel with his sister to be put to work...there's nothing you can do... you might as well kill me now." The long haired dirty man managed to gasp, he knew that his life was forfeit; he had seen it in the boys eyes, they were the eyes of a stone cold killer, just like himself.

Harry had been probing the pirates mind, he knew where the house was, Harry now had a clear picture of where to go. He stunned the pirate again.

"I read his mind, I know where they are."

"Harry! You alright?" Peter called out in the darkness.

"Yeah, get over here." Peter jogged over; it was a strange sight as the hood of the cloak had fallen off just leaving his head visible bobbing along as he ran.

The couple gasped, then relaxed a little more once Peter took off the cloak.

"Jesus Harry, what did you do to him?" Gasped Peter at seeing the pirate on the sand, missing a foot.

"They have taken some children; I had questions that needed answers." Harry said simply, he turned to the couple and looked them over. They looked to be in their late sixties, they were shaken but otherwise okay.

"This is Peter Webb, and as I said, my name is Harry, Harry Potter."

"I am Daniel Morgan, this is my wife Lucy, thank you for saving us..." It was clear to Harry that the man wanted to say something else, but they had more pressing concerns "what can we do about the kids?"

"In a minute I can go and get them, but first we need to deal with this lot."

"What do you have in mind Harry?" Asked Peter, he was a little afraid of the answer.

"These people kidnapped a family, they were going to kill them and sell their grandchildren into the sex slavery, my first instinct is to send them one hundred miles out to sea!"

"I say we kill the lot of them!" Snarled Daniel Morgan "They deserve it!"

"Harry surely we can call the authorities, they can face justice."

Harry already had an answer to that "Okay, and how do we explain how we captured them, and rescued the children, these people are murderers, they would kill us all if they could."

Finally Peter nodded, still not liking the extreme violence. Harry moved swiftly, they still had a long way to go before this night was over. He levitated the men in the air and conjured a huge net; he lowered them down, and tied the sides of the net. "Portus." He tapped the net with his wand and in a flash of blue light, the net, and the pirates were gone. Harry turned back around to see the stunned looks on all their faces.

"Now I'll go get the children."

"Harry I should go with you..." Peter said "You shouldn't go alone."

"I want to go as well, I can handle myself in a fight and I can use one of those guns, I am a damn good shot." Daniel told them.

Harry weighed his options; having some back up could be good.

"Okay Daniel comes along, Peter give him the cloak and the gun."

Peter gave him a look that said he disagreed with the decision, so Harry explained himself "He knows the kids, he knows how to shoot, I need you to get...Lucy back to the tent, just have her hold onto your arm to get past the ward protections."

Peter realised that Harry had actually thought about who to take and why made him realise that Harry was right. He handed over the cloak to an amazed Daniel Morgan, next he passed over the gun.

"That gun won't ever run out of bullets." Harry informed the man, who then examined the gun in detail.

"How are we getting there?" Daniel asked.

"We will be travelling by fire, I'll explain in a moment, first the rules, no women, no children and you stick to me like glue, you follow my orders and I take the lead, can you do that?"

Daniel looked at the boy in front of him, in truth the kid bloody terrified him, but he would do anything to get Mike and Louise back, and so far this kid seemed to be the answer even if he did talk like his old army captain.

"I will do that, what about the boy that's going to rape Louise?"

Harry gave him a look, "We'll see, he could be thirteen and terrified or he could be sixteen and wanting her to feel pain, so we won't know till we get there."

Harry checked himself over once more, "Take hold of my arm, we will be covered in flames, it won't hurt, we will teleport straight to the outside of the house, about fifty meters away, do not shoot me, I will be invisible, in fact don't fire that gun, unless I tell you to. Okay?"

Daniel nodded, turned to his wife, gave her a hug and whispered something in her ear, she was upset and crying. He turned back to Harry and took his arm, he gasped at the flames, then in an instant, found himself looking at a large house.

The house was white with a red tile roof; they could see it quite clearly from the road, in front of them stood a large gate and a security camera. Harry saw the camera and fired a lightning bolt at it, frying the whole house camera and security system. He walked to the gate and cast an unlocking charm, effortlessly the gate opened.

Daniel followed Harry through the gate by following the sound of his flip flops, he made a point to raise the gun, but not point it at that sound. The drive was paved and the gardens well tendered, Daniel saw moment across the lawn, a guard carrying an automatic rifle was walking towards them. Suddenly from nowhere a red light hit the man and he toppled over, he heard rushed footsteps then in a moment he disappeared in a blue light. Another for the hundred mile club then, Daniel smiled sadistically from under the cloak.

Harry made a quick grab of two handfuls of small stones that ran along aside the drive, as he walked he turned them into portkeys. They passed some cars in the driveway; these were expensive and spotlessly clean. Harry used his contacts and found Daniel, "I'd rather get the kids out quietly before the rest know we are here, there's an open window upstairs, I am going to levitate myself up. Stand still then I'll bring you up." A moment later and Harry rose smoothly towards his target of the open window, he carefully looked inside, the room was empty, and full of wardrobes and mirrors. He climbed in the window and then helped Daniel into the window. Carefully they opened the door and Harry walked outside, two men in casual shirts and trousers stood at one end of the hall, with guns in their belts. Harry didn't hesitate, he launched two of his pebbles at them and in an instant they vanished.

Carlos and Miguel didn't know what happened. One minute they were stood outside the room where they were keeping the kids that Thomas had sent as a birthday present for the boss's oldest son, then suddenly it felt like a small hurricane had it them and they fell from ten feet into the ocean. Both were fearsome men, between them they had killed dozens of people but what they saw scared them like never before, miles and miles of nothing but water. Within minutes more of people from the house arrived, they tried to survive, but no help was coming, the first one died after thirty minutes, he could no longer keep himself above the water. Prayers didn't help, within hours all were dead, their bodies would soon become food for the creatures of the deep.

Harry unlocked the door, uncertain at what he would find. As he did he heard noise from the back garden, and a shout. He let out the breath he had been holding, the kids appeared okay. They were handcuffed to the radiator, but were alive, it didn't appear that Louise had been made a present of yet. Harry cancelled his disillusionment charm and both the kids gasped, not once but twice as their grandfathers head became visible.

"Kids this is a friend Harry, we are getting you out of here." Harry moved forward and tapped each of their handcuffs with his wand, they sprang open. He helped them up, "Take hold of my arms, do not let go, close your eyes." They did as he asked and found themselves outside a small tent, looking at their grandmother and a thin woman. The boy, Harry had vanished again.

Harry reappeared in an instant "They are with your wife." He informed Daniel, who nodded and raised the hood of the cloak once more when Harry became invisible again.

They soon came across a large man dressed in a casual suit coming up the stairs, followed by two more guards.

"The security system is down, call our people, I want eyes everywhere for Luca's birthday party...where is Carlos and Miguel?" He had just asked the question before he joined up with his missing men.

Harry and Daniel had let the group pass, and Harry once more using the pebble portkeys banished them to the sea and a horrible death. They made their way downstairs, to find another large muscular man with a rifle sitting by the door. He too soon joined the others. The house was very large, the hall led to a lounge and an office, off the lounge another hall led to the kitchen, the office faced the back of the house and Harry wanted to see what was going on outside.

Dozens of tables had been set up; a large barbeque was already fired up with a chef happily cooking away. A large banner had been strung up between two large trees, it read "Happy 14th Birthday." While Harry looked through the window, Daniel looked around the room and noticed a bookcase that was actually a fake door and it hadn't been closed all the way. He opened it to find another door, this one made of steel.

"Harry what do you make of this?"

He walked over to the door, "A Safe maybe?" He cast another unlocking charm and the lock in the door clicked, Harry turned the handle, opened the door and went inside.

The safe was more like a vault, shelves lined the room, on the shelves were leather brief cases and against one wall there was a huge pile of sports bags that looked stuffed full. Harry cast more unlocking charms on every case as Daniel followed him opening them to see what was inside. They found a case full of gem stones, another full of diamonds, other cases were full with stock certificates and bearer bonds. Harry opened one of the sports bags and gasped, it was full of thick stacks of hundred dollar bills, he opened three more bags to confirm that they were all full with notes.

Daniel whistled "There must be millions here, millions upon millions."

Harry had removed his disillusionment charm again "You found it, what do you say we take this lot with us and split it fifty fifty?"

Daniel gaped at him, then his shock turned into a wide smile "Yes, let's do that." He watched as Harry opened the flap on his bag, the boy pointed his wand at the bags and one after the other rose up from the air and made their way into the leather shoulder bag. Next the brief cases were added, their mission complete Daniel took Harry's arm and was once more consumed by fire and back on the beach that they had been rescued from. In total less than fifteen minutes had passed.

They returned and Daniel immediately handed the cloak back to Harry, but kept the gun in the waist band of his shorts.

The older man was engulfed in a hug by his wife and his grandchildren, Petunia, Peter and Dudley seemed relieved that everyone was unharmed. Harry gathered some wood and ignited the bonfire, they sat around it.

Petunia, Peter and Dudley had explained in more detail to Lucy Morgan what a wizard was, then they had explained to the children when they suddenly found themselves on the beach.

After things had died down Daniel asked for a private word with Harry.

"I wanted to thank you again, all of us owe you our lives."

"Daniel you don't have to thank me, it was the right thing to do..." Harry paused "Have you decided what you want to do? I can get you home if you want?"

"Thank-you that would be very helpful."

"Stay here tonight, in the morning, you can travel with me to London, to my bank, we'll make a small deposit." Harry grinned up at the man and tapped his bag with his hand "and then we'll get your family home."

Dobby appeared a few minutes later startling the Morgans, but soon relaxed when the little elf started handing out hot dogs and butterbeer.

Harry didn't sleep well that night, he had been very angry when he'd heard what the pirates or drug dealers had done. He had taken the lives of over forty men; he wasn't sure how he felt about it, one thing he did know was that he wasn't feeling guilty.

Harry was up early and sat on the beach staring out to sea when Peter found him, "want to talk about it?"

"Huh?"

"Harry are you alright?"

"I am fine, just thinking about today, and the rest of the summer really."

"You're not upset about last night?"

Harry shook his head "No, why would I be?"

"You killed people."

"I did, I stopped a gang of murderers, yes I took lives but I also saved lives, I am okay, I have been through worse things."

"Worse things?" The man asked aghast.

"As I said the magical world can be a dangerous place."

Peter had to agree, what he'd seen over the past few days shocked him, but nothing more so than Harry himself.

"Normally I keep a tight lid on my temper, but last night I was angry, just know that while you are with this family I am on your side."

Peter smiled "Yes I can see having you as an enemy wouldn't be good." He said laughing; this sent Harry over the edge as well.

The children and Lucy were a bit uneasy around Harry at breakfast, but were fast warming up to him. Daniel Morgan appeared to become a friend for life, he had made a point of telling Harry that if ever he needed anything, anything at all, he only had to ask.

After breakfast, once more Daniel took Harry's arm and both were consumed by fire.

"Can anyone do that?" The man asked.

"No just witches and wizards, it's this way." Harry led the man into the Leaky Cauldron, he waved hello to Tom and made his way through the pub followed by Daniel.

They walked side by side down Diagon Alley, Harry had donned his cap, Harry explained all about Gringotts and goblins to his new friend. They entered the bank and Harry removed his cap and asked to speak to Kandar.

A minute later Harry and Daniel entered the older goblins office.

"Kandar, good to see you again, how have you been keeping?" He ignored Daniel for the moment.

"I am well Harry, in fact I was about to contact you, I wanted to invite you to my home for a special dinner in a month's time."

"Oh?"

"It is my eighty fifth birthday, you would be my honoured guest."

Harry had a large grin on his face "Thank you, I accept of course, but..."

"But what Harry?"

"I wasn't aware that Goblins ate...er human food." He said a little sheepishly, not wanting to offend his friend.

"You are correct for the most part, but on special occasions we roast a pig and feast, I promise you will enjoy yourself."

"Excellent...er may I bring a date?"

The goblin looked him over, and gave a feral grin "I would be interested to meet the young lady that has caught your eye Harry, by all means, now what can I do for you today?"

Harry opened his bag "I wish to make a deposit, I have a considerable sum of muggle money, gems, diamonds, stocks etc, I want it split between myself and my friend Daniel Morgan here."

"A considerable sum, you say?" The goblin bared his teeth "might I ask how you acquired it?" Normally a goblin would never ask a client that, so Harry was sure he was having fun with him.

"Let's just say that some bad people are probably looking for this money right now, but they will never find it."

"Bad people?"

"Yes, they have already been punished."

Kandar laughed "Oh I am sure that they have Harry, I am sure that they have." He asked Harry to retrieve the money from his bag and sat behind his desk, he was stunned at the number of bags being removed, followed by briefcase after briefcase. Once he was done Harry sat down, Daniel joined him, so far he hadn't said a word.

"I will need help to count this much." Kandar told them and rung the small bell that always sat on his desk, a moment later an aide walked in. Kandar said something in gobbledegook and the aide left to return with twenty cashiers and a handful of security goblins.

"Once counted how do you want your half Mr Morgan?"

"Erm, I am American, so in dollars?"

"We can arrange a cashier's cheque for you so that you can deposit it into your bank."

"Thank you...what will I tell people, suddenly having that much money."

Harry smiled "Tell them you have won the lottery, Kandar can you help with some convincing paperwork for that?"

The goblin nodded "For a small fee of course." Harry smiled again.

"Of course."

To count the money and value the gems, bonds and shares took nearly two hours, Harry and Daniel shared a drink with the goblin, and while Harry and Kandar discussed business Daniel sat in silence and marvelled at the magical world. The aide returned with a leather bound folder, he handed it to Kandar, who again spoke to him, the aide nodded and left the room.

"The total amount is just under two hundred million dollars in currency with a further one hundred million in gems and bonds." Kandar wrote a cheque out for one hundred and fifty million dollars and handed it to Daniel, who was shaking slightly.

"My assistant Meathook will return shortly with the rest of your paperwork Mr Morgan," He turned to Harry "What would you like to do with your half Harry?"

"Put it in stocks and shares, telecommunications, computers, help it grow."

The goblin bared his teeth once more; Harry Potter would soon be richer than the Malfoys.

"Excellent, I have been meaning to talk to you about that, but perhaps now isn't the best time." Kandar said, eyeing Daniel. Daniel himself took the hint immediately.

"If you two need to talk I can wait outside."

Kandar gave him his best smile, and Harry almost laughed at the look on Daniels face, he looked completely out of his depth.

He left the office, Kandar's assistant would sit with him to keep him company and out of trouble.

"So what's going on?" Harry asked intrigued, but his goblin friend didn't say a word, he simply opened his drawer and pulled out a bottle of firewhiskey. Now Harry knew, whatever Kandar wanted to discuss was most likely illegal.

"Harry as I have told you before because of our dealings I have become a student of muggle finance and the stock market, I have also discovered something called insider trading."

Kandar paused and Harry nodded in understanding, so he continued "While this is illegal in the muggle world, at the moment there is no ministry law that says we can't don an invisibility cloak and take a long walk around a muggle office."

Harry smiled "You make a good point, that at the moment there is no law against it, that might change in the future, so we should act now." He took a sip of fire whiskey and felt the hot liquid go down his throat. "I trust that you have good people for this? People that understand what they will be hearing and seeing?" Kandar nodded.

"Then as long as it can't be traced back to us I see no reason why we shouldn't take advantage of the opportunity." He had phrased that very carefully, he wanted to sound goblin like in his pursuit of gold, but it also showed his friend that he would be willing to at least hear out any other opportunities that came along.

"Originally I was going to divert a small sum, twenty thousand galleons each and see where it went, but the more I looked into the potential, the more I became convinced that we should set aside a larger sum."

Harry nodded his agreement, "Use the money I came in with, all of it."

Kandar blinked, this was a risky venture, that wouldn't look good on Harry if it ever came to light. "Very well, I will arrange and make purchases through several companies, this should further protect us."

Harry finished his drink, then thought of something and smiled harder "Kandar, I am certain that this will work, especially if we stick with technology type purchases, I am assuming the more money put into this the more we will get out?"

Kandar actually chuckled, much to Harry's delight. "Yes Harry we would make more money."

"Let me think about that one, but on another note, do you have contacts who can take a very large bet?"

"I may know a goblin who deals in larger than average wagers, what did you have in mind?"

Harry answered as best he could "Five million galleons." Kandar didn't bat an eyelid, but looked at Harry rather intently.

"What do you know?" meaning what inside information did Harry have.

"It may turn out to be nothing, but in the next few years the triwizard tournament might come back, if we have our way it may even be hosted at Hogwarts, if it is and I get in I would like to put a bet on myself."

"I will look into it for you, but I won't mention the event or who you are."

"Excellent, well I best be going, I was on holiday when trouble found me again, so I best get back to it."

Harry walked out of Gringotts with a huge smile on his face, having money was only part of the plan, if he needed it for the war then so be it, but if he didn't he firmly intended to use his wealth for everybody's benefit. He walked with Daniel back out of the Leaky Cauldron and across the road, where Daniel took his arm and they vanished in a flash of fire.

They returned to the stretch of beach a hundred metres or so from the tent where Harry talked to Daniel. He explained all about the offer that Kandar had made and that he was sure that the money would grow; he asked if Daniel wanted in as well.

"You're certain this can't be traced back to us? I have a public job."

"It will never get out; I promise you that, what do you do?" He asked intrigued.

"I am the anchor man for channel 6 in Los Angeles." Harry gaped at the man, he had told the secret of the magical world to a reporter. This was not good.

Daniel could see the look on Harry's face and held up his hands "I won't say a word about any of this, you have my word." Harry decided that he was genuine and said nothing more about it.

Harry ended up flame travelling the family to their home in Los Angeles, he stayed with them for a few minutes, gave them an address to write to and an address for Gringotts if Daniel decided to put the money back into the bank.

He shook the man's hand and vanished in a flash of flame.

Harry wouldn't know it for a while, but while he relaxed in the hammock two things were happening. One Daniel was already writing to Harry and Kandar telling them he wanted to put one hundred million under their care. The more important matter was at the Daily Prophet offices, a ticket was drawn from a large box. Molly and Arthur would be notified later that day.

Harry was quite tanned by the time they left the beach, it had been a nice holiday even with his little adventure as he had called it to an amazed Dudley. He didn't know that Harry had killed all those people, but Petunia did, Peter had told her. Silently she thanked the gods that Vernon or herself never pushed Harry too far, she was also quite surprised how calm her nephew was acting.

They gathered around him and took his arms and in a flash they were standing back at Privet Drive.

It was later that night that he received a call on his mirror from Ron.

"Mate, you'll never guess what...Dad won the Prophet draw!" He crowed down the mirror.

"BRILLIANT!"

"Yeah it is, mum and dad have known for a few days, but they only just told us, we're all going to see Bill in Egypt, we're leaving in two days."

"That's excellent, you'll get to see all those old tombs and mummies, be careful Fred and George might try and lock you in one for a laugh."

"It will be great, but there is one thing...you won't get to come to the Burrow this summer."

Harry laughed "That's okay Ron I was getting bored of you anyway!" It was said with a huge smile "I'll hang out with Neville."

"Neville?" He said reddening slightly, but Harry took care of it quickly.

"Yes Neville, our friend, who has probably been very lonely in Longbottom Hall," Harry worked on his quilt "I can visit him a few times, I may go into London and see Dean, or I may just go to Fortescues every day." Ron seemed to have got himself under control. Harry knew it wasn't his fault, Ron as an adult had managed to sort out his issues and Harry figured that this Ron was far ahead of his other Ron.

"So when do you get back?"

"30th of August, so we can do our Hogwarts shopping the next day." Harry nodded.

"I am not sure where I'll be yet, so call me on the mirror and we'll meet up."

"Sure."

"And I'd also like a favour if you don't mind."

"What?"

"Can you get Bill to get a copy of Curses and the Cursed by Antonio Doppler, it's a restricted book and only a curse breaker can buy it."

Ron gave him a funny look but nodded his agreement, he would try, whether Bill would get the book would be another matter.

"Is Ginny there?" He asked.

"Of course she's downstairs, why?"

"I need to talk to her for a minute, that's all." Ron wasn't sure he liked this but kept it to himself, he trudged down the stairs and handed Ginny the mirror.

"Here, Harry wants to talk to you."

"Hi Harry, did Ron tell you?"

"Yeah, it's brilliant, just be careful in the sun or you'll sizzle." This was said with a laugh and a wide smile.

"But there is a problem; we won't get to go into London, unless we go tomorrow."

Ginny had sat down on her bed, her mouth open, stunned, "Er..Okay, I guess I can ask mum, what time tomorrow?" She asked a little uncertainly.

"Before breakfast, 8am, we'll be out the whole day."

"Mum wanted to come; we might not be able to do the whole day."

However Harry had an idea that was simple and utterly brilliant "Ask if Percy can be our chaperone." Ginny gave him a sort of outraged look.

"Trust me; if your mum agrees let me talk to him over the mirror."

"Alright, if your sure?"

"I am."

So Ginny ran down the stairs and asked her parents if she could go with Harry for the day into London.

As expected there were timing issues, "What about if Percy goes with us instead?" She asked still not sure if that was actually a good idea.

"That's not a bad plan, he's far too cooped up in that room of his." Her father told her.

"Are you sure Arthur? Percy is not of age yet."

"He is almost of age, and the most responsible boy I have ever known, it will be fine. Harry, Ginny and Percy will have their wands and they can contact us over the mirrors if they need us.

Arthur called Percy down and together they walked out to the shed, where Arthur liked to do all his father son chats.

"It's been a good year for you son, you're growing into a fine young man."

Percy flushed bright pink at the praise from his father. However Arthur wasn't finished.

"You've worked hard at Hogwarts, you stand a good chance at becoming head boy, but I want you to know that even if you don't your mother and I are still very proud of you." Percy nodded, unable to speak.

"You've also helped out your brothers, and seemed to have a bit of a truce with the twins, you've matured." Again Percy nodded, but Arthur didn't see the small smile that Percy was unable to hide on his face, thinking of that night with Penny.

"It is with this maturity in mind that I ask a small favour of you."

"Sure, anything dad." Percy said without hesitation.

"Young Harry has asked Ginny to go out for the day with him tomorrow into muggle London, normally I or your mother would have gone as well, but because of work and packing for the holiday we can't, I would like you to take them instead."

Percy was a bit surprised, but then frowned, he didn't know much about muggle London, but his father had read the look on his face.

"Don't worry Harry was raised by muggles, you are not their guide, or a baby sitter. You will not interfere with them, merely follow along out of earshot and make sure that they are safe." Again Percy nodded, then asked a question.

"Is Harry Ginny's boyfriend?"

Arthur shook his head "They are friends, this is more a getting to know you outside of Hogwarts date, if that is even the right words for it. They are a bit young to be boyfriend and girlfriend."

"And you're okay with this?"

Arthur Weasley had thought a bit about this since it had been discussed with the headmaster and Molly, "Harry is a fine young man, he has done a lot for this family and I don't just mean your brothers shop, I won't go into specifics but know that young man is a very good friend to this family and Ginny seems to like him. Plus your mother and Ginny have an arrangement."

This stunned Percy; he wasn't quite sure how to respond, so he asked another question "What arrangement?"

"As long as her grades are good and stay that way she can have a boyfriend at thirteen, apparently Harry has already asked to escort her on her first Hogwarts weekend."

Percy snorted, which was out of character "He did not hang about, did he?"

His dad smiled at him "No he didn't, so will you take them, they are leaving before breakfast and will be all day."

"Of course I'll go, I like Harry and it will be fun."

After he left the shed Percy was found by Ginny and handed one of the communication mirrors, Harry was smiling up at his from the glass.

"Hi Harry, I guess I am coming too, what's the plan?"

Harry had Percy take him into his room and close the door.

"Percy, how about we make this a double date?" Harry asked with an innocent face.

"What do you mean?"

"Ask Penelope if she will come with us, the more the merrier."

Percy's face had lit up into a huge smile "She does live in London, I can send Hermes out, I can have a reply by morning."

"So it's a plan then?"

"Yes, it is."

"Great, I'll be at yours for eight in the morning, be ready, we'll have breakfast when we get to London."

"Where are we going exactly, so we can plan."

Harry shook his head "It's a surprise, but you'll love it."

"Erm I don't know much about muggle London." He said admitting it out loud.

"Don't worry, I do, I'll see you in the morning."

Harry was dressed in jeans and one of his long sleeved summer shirts that Petunia had gotten him at Christmas, if he was honest with himself he wasn't sure that he was doing the right thing, he felt that he was manipulating Ginny, he just hoped that she understood when she found out the whole truth.

He flame travelled to Ottery St Catchpoll and took the walk from the village to the Burrow. He opened the garden gate at five to eight and a few moments later he was knocking on the door.

Mr Weasley answered and he was invited inside, he found Percy and Ginny ready and waiting. Mrs Weasley was already cooking though the rest of the Weasley's were still in bed.

Within minutes they were through the floo and standing in the Leaky Cauldron, with Harry marvelling over how with one little change how he used the floo, he was standing up and not on his knees or back. Penelope Clearwater was already waiting for them, and Ginny giggled a little at the look on Percy's face when he saw her. Harry chuckled to himself, _Percy was head over heels in love...Interesting. _

After introductions were made Harry found out that Penelope preferred to be called Penny and that she was a pureblood, meaning that she knew next to nothing about muggles. Harry led them out of the pub and down Charring Cross Road, to their first stop, McDonalds. In his old life as an auror he would occasionally stop in for a double sausage and egg McMuffin, he had grown to love them and Harry delighted in sharing the experience with Ginny, Percy and Penny.

After breakfast Harry took them on a tube ride to Oxford Street and very quietly handed Percy three hundred pounds and told him to have fun with Penny. They stayed close, going from shop to shop, exploring more than anything. They did spend a long time in a toy shop with Harry buying a number of muggle board games, Harry also found a nice set of dumbbells that were perfect for his size and bought those as well.

Penny found herself some new tops as well as two pairs of jeans, she was taking to shopping in the muggle world very easily.

The foursome spent an hour in a HMV, where they listened to music; Harry introduced them to computer games and movies. Percy purchased a book, _1000 Films You Must See Before You Die. _For lunch they found a small Italian restaurant and ordered pizzas which they ate sitting on the grass in Hyde Park. Harry eyed a line of chess tables and the players laying bets, he would bring Ron here next summer he decided.

After lunch they made their way to Leicester Square and to the cinema. Harry carefully picked the movie Jurassic Park, to him it was a classic.

Ginny was nervous when Harry showed them into the auditorium, he was carrying two huge plastic cups of lemonade and a bucket of toffee popcorn.

Harry politely told Percy and Penny to take the back row; he and Ginny would sit a few rows away.

Harry had explained what a movie was but to Ginny it was simply amazing, she sat open mouthed as dinosaurs crossed the giant screen. In the scary moments, she grabbed for Harry's hand and didn't let go, but she was unable to tear her eyes away from the screen.

Harry was enjoying himself, in the Hogwarts summers of his old life he hadn't really done much of anything, already putting the time to better use was having massive repercussions.

All through the film Ginny had whispered questions to Harry when she didn't understand something, which he dutifully answered as best he could.

It was late afternoon when the film finished; they took a muggle taxi back to Charring Cross Road and once more found themselves at the Leaky Cauldron. Both couples found a quiet corner "I'll miss you this summer," Harry told Ginny "Keep practicing and I'll test you when you get back."

Ginny nodded a bright smile "Thanks for today, it has been brilliant."

"You're welcome; I can't wait to do it again."

"Me too, don't worry I'll practice...have a good summer." She gave him a small hug and a kiss on the cheek, turned and used the floo to travel home.

Harry waved goodbye to Percy and Penny who were having their own moment and left the pub, within a minute he was back home.

Harry used the days well; he made several trips to bookshops filling his bookshelves in his trunk with muggle books on warfare, weapons and tactics. Harry started using his weights, he knew that he would never be a muscle man, but he could be a bit stronger. Harry was also pretty certain that it would help with quidditch as well.

He was making plans to see Neville when Hedwig returned with a copy of the Daily Prophet; it was the one he had been waiting for. The front page showing the photo of the Weasleys standing in front of a pyramid, Harry could clearly see Scabbers sitting on Ron's shoulder, now he had to hope the minister would once again stop in at Sirius Blacks cell.

That day Harry went shopping to stock the kitchen of 22 Tallington Lane, he bought towels, bedding and new clothes for Sirius. Dobby had managed to find a nice bed as well as some comfortable leather sofas for the lounge. It wasn't very homey yet, but it was a damn sight better than Grimmauld Place.

Harry also found out that Petunia and Vernon's divorce had been finalised, he had given her another cheque and told her that she didn't ever have to bother paying him back. The worst of the next few days was the waiting, Harry had no idea if Sirius had escaped or not, he didn't know if the ministry were simply sitting on it for a day or two.

Harry woke with a tapping at the window, Hedwig was out with a letter to Neville, he stumbled across the room and opened the window, in moments the owl was relieved of its burden, a copy of the Daily Prophet, Harry unrolled it and gasped.

MASS MURDERER SIRIUS BLACK ESCAPES AZKABAN

The article didn't mention that he was his godfather, only that Sirius had betrayed his parents, killed Peter Petigrew and twelve muggles.

Harry had tears running down his face when he read the head line for the second time, he would see Sirius in a few days. It was a nice birthday present, the window was still open and soon other owls were coming through the window with his presents.

Harry spent the better part of an hour opening presents; he received a broom servicing kit, a west ham branded football, the pocket sneakoscope from Ron. A handful of books that came from Bill and Mr & Mrs Weasley including the title he was after. The monster book of monsters from Hagrid, a huge pile of sweets, chocolate and a birthday cake with a treacle centre.

Petunia had been up early and laid the table for breakfast, but also Harry's presents, it wasn't a huge pile but all in all there were twenty packages for the new teenager of the house. Harry received more clothes, a nice pair of trainers, a cd player and a few cds for his room as he wouldn't be able to take them to Hogwarts. Peter had gotten him a few workout books, some boxing gloves and a punching bag.

Once breakfast was over, Harry spent some time in his trunk with the gloves and bag, working up a nice sweat, by the time he was finished his hair just like his top and workout shorts were soaked through. He spent twenty minutes in the bath, dressed and took a book and his homework to the park near Wisteria Walk.

Harry had no idea how long it would take Sirius to find him, so for the next few days Harry would find a spot under a comfortable tree and do his homework or write letters.

He was currently in contact with quite a few people, he talked to Amelia Bones at least once a week, he wrote letters to Luna, Neville, Seamus, Dean and Justin Finch Fletchley. He stayed in touch with Albus and worked on ideas for getting Sirius a trial when the time came.

Harry was just finishing up a report on the witch trials of Salem when he looked up across the park and saw a large black dog.

Ooo000ooO

Sirius hadn't stopped moving since the moment he had broken out of Azkaban, the moment he had seen Peter on the front page of the Prophet masquerading as a rat he knew what he had to do. In the dead of night he squeezed through the bars on his door as Padfoot and carefully made his way to the roof. The Dementors left him alone as they couldn't see him and couldn't get human emotions off his dog form.

As soon as he found the roof he changed back and became Sirius, the wind whipped around him, the cold air alive with water from the North Sea, he had no choice. He ran across the roof and leapt from the edge plunging straight down into the ice cold water. He hit the water hard, but managed to remain conscious, with tremendous effort he started to swim.

It had taken five days; he had stolen a wand and started to track Harry as he wanted to see him before heading to Hogwarts. He had seethed when he realised what house Harry lived in, he kept a close eye on his godson that day. Sirius watched as Harry did his homework, finally once he was sure that no other witches or wizards were around he decided to show himself and see what happened.

Harry saw the huge black Irish wolfhound cross the park and stop in front of him, it was everything he could do not to jump up and hug Sirius instead he smiled.

"Hello Sirius, I have been waiting for you, I know you are innocent and that it was Peter that betrayed my parents."

Padfoots mouth had dropped open, and he just stared at Harry.

"If you come with me, we'll get you cleaned up, a hot meal and I'll explain everything." To Harry's amusement Padfoot nodded and barked, Harry took hold of him and apparated away.

Sirius found himself looking at an empty space where a house should be, Harry knelt down near his ear and whispered "The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix can be found at 22 Tallington Lane."

A/N Thanks for the kind reviews... more chapters should follow in the next few days...

Also I think this is my longest chapter to date... :-) Bye for now... Daz


	22. Chapter 22: The Boy and His Dog

Instantly Sirius saw a large house, gardens and a stone and wrought iron wall with iron gates. Harry touched the gates and they glowed blue for a moment before opening on command, as soon as they stepped through the gates Harry turned to Padfoot.

"You're safe now Sirius, please transform." A moment later an incredibly dirty, smelly, long haired and bearded Sirius Black appeared before Harry. It took all his will power not to reach out and hug the man.

"Good to see you again Pup...I am Sirius... your godfather." He said in a weak and strained voice.

Harry nodded and smiled "Yes I know, and as I said I also know you are innocent, we were only a few weeks away from having you out of Azkaban ourselves."

"How? Whats going on? Why are you secret keeper for the order of the phoenix?" He demanded to know, in a slightly stronger voice.

Harry smiled again and started walking to the house with Sirius following him, "I will explain everything Sirius but first you need food, a bath or two and some clean clothes, come on."

Sirius had little choice but comply, due to his years in Azkaban and his days on the run he could barely stand. Harry quickly made him a large sandwich and handed him a butterbeer, these were demolished in seconds.

"The bathroom is just down that hall," Harry pointed "You'll find everything you need; I'll have a hot meal ready for you when you get cleaned up."

"Then we need to talk."

Harry stared into Sirius eyes "Yes we do."

Five minutes later Harry was putting a large frozen lasagne in the oven while Sirius stood in the shower and washed the grime from his body, the wash he had had in the pond while looking for Harry, it hadn't been nowhere near enough to get him clean. He washed his hair twice and kept washing his body till the waters ran clear instead of brown with dirt and grime.

Sirius slipped into a hot bubble bath and felt bliss for the first time in twelve years. The bath had a large shaving mirror; he found a tube of shaving foam, two pairs of scissors, one for his hair and one for his nails and a muggle razor. Twenty minutes later and Sirius left the bathroom feeling like a different wizard, his beard was gone, his hair was now short and clean. His skin was still very pale but had a healthy just washed glow, his teeth cleaner than ever before. He now wore jeans, a jumper and a pair of very warm slippers. As soon as he found the lounge a wondrous smell hit him and he followed his nose back to the kitchen and Harry.

Harry pulled new plates from the cupboards, and new cutlery from the drawers. He had sliced and buttered some soft bread, he checked on the oven and saw an amused Sirius standing at the doorway.

"Quite domesticated aren't you." He said with a grin.

Of course Harry was ready for this "Someday I'll make some lucky wizard a good wife." It was said completely deadpan, but Harry couldn't hold in his laugh.

"You're looking better."

"I feel better too, how long till that's ready?" He asked while pointing to the oven.

"Not long, have some bread and a butterbeer, we can talk."

Before he did anything he reached out and took Harry in a hug, somehow they both held it together, and while they were emotional, they weren't crying.

Sirius started chomping on the bread and Harry handed him another drink.

He had thought long and hard about what to tell Sirius, he didn't think telling him the truth was a good idea, so he lied.

"I found out you were innocent when I was given this." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the blank Marauders Map "I saw Peter Pettigrew on it, it took me a day or so, but then I realised that Peter was Scabbers my mate Ron's pet rat, and that he was obviously an animagius, but so were my father and his best friend. Moony wasn't a very clever name for Remus, as soon as I figured it out I knew you were innocent, so I went to Albus and we hatched a plan." Sirius sat on his stool stunned at what he was hearing.

"We knew that Fudge would rather have you kissed or killed than admit the truth, even if we brought him Peter, so we have been working to get him out of office and get one of ours in."

It took a moment for this information to sink in.

"Let me get this right, Dumbledore knows I am innocent and you and he were attempting a sort of coup to get me out of Azkaban?"

"Yes, I have also started a new newspaper, we have safe houses like this one, I have claimed my inheritance and my seat on the Wizengamot, they just don't know it yet, all so we could rescue you...and what do you do? Bloody Escape!"

Sirius chortled "I always did have the best timing," He looked over at Harry and sighed "you look so much like your dad, but..."

"I have my mother's eyes." Harry said quickly.

"I guess you've heard that one before, but you don't wear glasses so it's a little weird."

Harry grinned "Watch this." He changed his eyes to bright blue, then to dark brown to match his Godfather before going back to green.

"You're a Metamorphmagus!"

Harry laughed again at the look on his Godfathers face "Nope, magical contact lenses, I am just as blind as my dad was."

Sirius snorted, "This is great I haven't had this much fun in years."

Harry checked on the oven and the lasagna was ready, he quickly served up and watched as Sirius ate like a man possessed.

"I think you should spend a few weeks here, let things calm down a little, rest and get back your strength. We can get you a new wand in a few days, we're too far gone with Fudge, so I'll think about how we can use your escape to our advantage."

"Soon we can arrange a few meetings with some people I trust, then we can get you a trial."

"The rat first!" Sirius snarled after a huge bite of pasta and cheese.

"No, he wasn't part of the plan because we needed him for something else."

"HE DESERVES TO DIE!"

"YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT? THAT RAT BASTARD WILL DIE SCREAMING, BUT I WANT HIS FUCKING MASTER AS WELL!" Harry snarled out, to a shocked Sirius.

"What?"

"Voldemort is not dead, right now he is a type of wraith, in the last two years he has tried to come back to a real body twice, I've stopped him both times."

As they ate Harry told his godfather his story, both of them, the one he told most people, then the secret one only his friends knew about, that Dumbledore had trained him from an early age. Both were a lie, but they helped explain things. He told him about the Horcruxes and how he and Dumbledore had been destroying them, and that they were preparing for a battle in the one place left to Voldemort if he wanted a true body, and that the trap used Peter. He explained the dueling club and how he had used it to form the Marauders, this brought a wide smile to Sirius's face, he went on to tell him that these would become new members of the order if Voldemort did return and escape.

Harry told him about his life with the Dursleys and how it had changed once he had been able to use magic; he fudged some things but told him that his aunt and cousin had been just as much of a victim in their own way.

Sirius had been eating the whole time Harry was talking, he felt stuffed from his first decent meal since he had been thrown in prison.

"You're serious about this aren't you?"

Harry deliberately stopped himself for a moment, "Of course I am certain this is the correct course of action...you really didn't think I would fall for that one did you? I am not a first year you know." This was said with a wide smile, that sent Sirius laughing to the point he nearly fell off his chair. He yawned and before he knew it his Godson demanded he get to bed and told him that if he didn't go he would force feed him sleeping potions.

Sirius undressed and lay in a real bed, he wrapped himself in the blankets and transformed into Padfoot, he had been sleeping this way for a long time, it was a hard habit to break.

The next few days Sirius allowed himself to relax, the house was protected and with his Godson as secret keeper he knew that no one would find him. He slept a lot and ate more; he spent a lot of time outside laying in the sun, so that he could lose the pale haunted look of Azkaban. He woke early on Saturday morning to find Dobby cooking breakfast and a note from Harry.

_Dear Old Geezer _

_I had to go out, I'll be back later, we can get your wand tonight. _

_Love _

_H _

Sirius looked over at Dobby as he was putting the finishing touches to his breakfast.

"He's not much of a letter writer is he?"

"Master Harry prefers to talk face to face, now sit and eat." Sirius did exactly that and for the hundredth time that week thanked Merlin for Harry's planning, and Dobby's cooking.

Sirius took a bite of sausage, washed it down with coffee and asked. "Did Harry tell you where he went?"

"Master Harry went to Diagon Alley to meet with Professor Flitwick." Dobby informed him.

Sirius raised a eyebrow, but said nothing, instead he continued eating.

Harry had enjoyed the day he had spent in London with Ginny, Percy and Penny. So he decided to flame travel near Hyde Park, he walked through the park, it was already busy and it wasn't even eight o'clock yet. He walked the streets until it was almost time to meet Flitwick then flame travelled once more to the alley close to the Leaky Cauldron. As soon as he opened the door, he changed his eye colour and donned his black cadet cap that covered his short hair and his lightning bolt shaped scar nicely. He spotted Tom behind the bar, waved then held his finger to his lips, then grinned. Tom snorted and waved him into the pub, "Hello Harry, just passing through?"

Harry shook his head, "I am here for breakfast with Professor Flitwick, but I'll be back later, we are helping some new students get their things."

Tom nodded and pointed to a table in the back where Professor Flitwick sat reading a comically large menu compared to the man's small size.

Harry walked over and took a look at the professor, he was dressed in a muggle suit, which thankfully was grey and not purple like Dumbledore's "Good morning Sir."

"Good morning to you Mr Potter, please." He gestured to the seat on the other side of the table, "Let's order, I am hungry and I think this is going to be a rather full day."

Harry sat down and grabbed a menu "Professor, when I am out of school I am Harry, especially to my friends."

Flitwick gave a smile "Very well Harry."

Harry quickly chose a full English breakfast with coffee and orange juice, while Flitwick had an omelette and tea.

"So where are we off to and who are we seeing?" Harry asked with interest while they waited for the food.

"We are to see three students today, Mr Robert Jennings, Miss Rebecca Morrison, Miss Hailey James and; they are in London, Huntingdon and Birmingham. While Miss James and Morrison have already accepted the offer, Mr Jennings hasn't, so we are to go there first and check up on him in person, if he still declines are you aware what must be done?" The small professor asked.

"Yes, he and his family would have their memories modified."

Flitwick nodded "Don't worry, from what Minerva, ah...sorry Professor McGonagall tells me most muggles think it is some kind of elaborate joke and quickly change their minds once magic is revealed."

Harry nodded "I couldn't imagine turning down learning magic either."

Flitwick chuckled "Quite right too, I also spoke with Professor Dumbledore, he tells me that you have permission to use magic for the day."

Harry hadn't known this and had fully intended to keep his wand in his holster all day, he was pleasantly surprised.

"Excellent, does that mean I get to do the demonstrations?" He asked with a grin.

"Yes it does, Harry I have rarely ventured into the muggle world and the headmaster suggested that you might be better at explaining things."

"That was good of him," Harry saw the look on Flitwicks face "sir; I have noticed that wizards and witches that have grown up in all magic homes don't even know how to communicate effectively with a non magical person. Basically we end up blinding them with magical terminology, then we think they are simply confused or not intelligent enough to understand us."

Flitwick sat back in his chair and pondered what the young wizard in front of him had said "You might have something there..."

The food arrived and both professor and student ate quickly, they had a lot to do.

Once finished they left the pub "Have you ever apparated before Harry?"

"Hundreds of times." Harry grinned at the professor.

"Really?" Flitwick chuckled "with or without someone leading you?" He asked shrewdly.

Harry laughed "I respectfully decline to answer that on the grounds that it may incriminate me."

"Hmm...can you really apparate or was that just a joke?"

Harry turned and looked at the professor, they had made their way to the alley, Harry just smiled and with a small pop Harry vanished and reappeared at the other end of the alley.

Flitwick clapped "Nicely done Harry."

"Thank you sir."

"May I ask how old you were when you first apparated?"

"I believe I was just past my seventh birthday... shall we?" The professor gave a stunned nod and Harry grasped his arm, as the Professor knew where they were supposed to be going.

Once more Harry felt the tight bands surround him, he found himself looking up at a large tower block of flats. The block was grey and was surrounded by two others; it was not the sort of place he would want to live. They walk in and went in to the lift that took them to the sixth floor, it was the tiny professors first time in a muggle lift and he enjoyed it immensely, they found flat 613 and knocked, the door was answered by a young man in overalls.

"Hello sir, I am Professor Fillius Flitwick, this is Mr Harry Potter, we would like to speak with Mr Robert Jennings."

The man's eyes narrowed slightly "You're from...that school?"

Harry dove into the conversation "Yes sir, we are, but this is a conversation we should be having inside."

"Yes, please come in, sorry about the mess, I am Patrick, Robbie's brother."

They followed Patrick inside and found that he had been in the middle of decorating the lounge and kitchen. "Robbie!" He called out "there's some people here to see you."

Robert was in the bathroom, he had been queasy all morning and hadn't really slept last night, in truth he'd been a little on edge ever since the letter arrived. Robert had known he was different for quite a while, he had been seven when he fell down the stairs of their old house, he had bounced all the way down them, and half way down the hall way before he finally stopped. He didn't tell his parents, he didn't tell anyone, then the police had come to his school the day his parents died, his scream broke half the windows in the building. It was then that a strange woman appeared, she did something and all the windows repaired and then the adults looked dazed for a moment, he remembered she had looked him over, touched his shoulder and said "It won't be long now Robert." That had been four months ago, he stared into the mirror, breathed deeply and went to meet his guests.

Robert emerged from the bathroom still in his painters overalls, they were massive on him and he had rolled up the sleeves and legs. Harry had a mental imagine of himself doing the same thing when he was Roberts age.

"Mr Robert Jennings?" Asked Professor Flitwick politely.

Robert nodded.

"I am Professor Fillius Flitwick from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; this is Mr Harry Potter a student at the school. As you haven't replied to your offer letter, we have come to talk to you."

Patrick was about to take off the sheet covering the sofa, when Harry coughed "Excuse me sir, if you let me I can provide a comfortable place to sit and talk."

Patrick looked at Harry and shrugged.

Harry reached into his bag and pulled out his trunk, he rested it on the floor made it expand to full size and opened the fifth compartment into his apartment. Both the Jennings brothers stood stunned at what they were seeing from the outside, once inside both were breathing quite heavily.

They sat down on the comfortable leather sofas and Harry spoke again "I trust we have demonstrated that magic is indeed very real."

"Yes, I would say so!" Robert was getting quite excited now.

"Yeah I er have to agree to that...so it's true then, Robbie is a wizard."

Harry noticed "Robbie" dig his brother in the ribs at using that name.

"Indeed it is true, we have come today to explain what that means and about Hogwarts." Said Flitwick, he too had been looking around the trunk apartment, he was quite surprised at some of the books on the shelves, they were very advanced books.

Harry smiled "Right now you're thinking, not me, I can't be a wizard... but let me ask you this, have you ever made anything happen, anything you couldn't explain?" Harry smiled harder, he'd said the same words to every muggleborn he'd introduced to the magical world in his past life, Hagrid would be proud, he thought.

Robert took a big breath "Yeah, I have...so what happens next?"

Professor Flitwick sat down on the sofa "Well that is up to you, after we explain all about the magical world, the choice is yours. You can choose to reject going to Hogwarts, you can choose to go to another magical school around the world if you were moving for example or you could come to Hogwarts and learn to be the best wizard you could be."

"But means I have to leave Pat..." Harry took in the situation.

"If you don't mind me asking what happened?"

Flitwick looked at him oddly but said nothing. It was Patrick that answered, Robert looked upset.

"Our parents were killed in a robbery. I am eighteen so our social worker gave me custody; we have just sold the house and used the money to buy the flat. It was a right mess, but we should at least make some money then we can move somewhere else, somewhere better."

Harry nodded, the kitchen in the flat had looked new and the painting looked professionally done "I take it that you're good with your hands?"

"I am, I didn't do that brilliantly at school, but this sort of stuff is easy." Harry nodded and resolved to help the brothers.

"After we have explained things, no matter what Robert decides I have an offer for you, which I think you'll like." Patrick looked at him strangely, then again he was getting used to strange looks as Harry rarely acted like a thirteen year old.

"Alright, but isn't it our decision?" He asked.

This time it was Harry that fielded the question "Actually its Roberts decision, it's a law that was put in place to protect young witches and wizards from harmful families, if Robert decides to go to Hogwarts we are duty bound to help him, even if that is against your wishes. I am sure that you can understand that some families are not healthy environments." Patrick nodded grimly, a dozen thoughts popped into his head; yes he could understand the reasoning behind that.

"Having said that, I believe that you'll soon come to realise that Robert being a wizard is a very good thing. An example of that is this trunk, it cost somewhere in the region of fifteen thousand pounds, this apartment is quite extensive and this is only one compartment, compare that to the cost of the same sized real property and you can see the savings." Both brothers nodded at that. Flitwick smiled Harry was doing very well so far, he sat quite prepared to jump into the conversation if necessary but let Harry explain things.

He explained that some magical people were born from non magical people though most of the wizarding world called them muggles or mundanes. He explained about the ministry of magic, and the structure of the magical world, he explained travel and what he could expect to see in Diagon Alley. Harry told him about Hogwarts School and its rich history and what subjects Robert would take as well as examples of what he would learn.

Harry decided to be honest with the young boy "I won't lie to you the magical world can be a dangerous place, and you might face some bigotry because you are a first generation wizard. Unfortunately the magical world isn't perfect, but then neither is the non magical world." Flitwick gave nothing away but he was absolutely stunned at how Harry had described the dark elements of their world and then simply dismissed them.

"I like the idea of learning magic," Robert said carefully then eyeing his brother "but I don't really want to leave, we're all each other has."

"Robert no one will force you, but the magical world has some pretty good ways to stay in contact." He pulled out his mirror and said clearly "Dudley Dursley."

It was answered immediately "Hi Harry, what's up?"

"I am just demonstrating the mirror to a new friend, would you mind introducing yourself to Robert Jennings?" Harry flipped the mirror and showed Robert.

"Hello Robert, I am Dudley, Harry's cousin."

"Nice to meet you."

Harry chuckled "Thanks Dudley."

"Anytime, that was fun."

"I can arrange a pair of communication mirrors, then there are school holidays...what do you think Patrick?" He asked the older brother.

He took a moment to collect himself "I don't want you to leave either, but as they have said you are a wizard, you would forever regret not going." He paused eyeing the mirror "we will talk every day and you can tell me all about learning magic!"

Harry watched the dynamic in front of him, the young wizard and the older brother forced into a parental role before he was ready but rising to the challenge.

"Okay then." Robert said then smiled.

"Excellent, Robert why don't you get changed and we'll get going." The boy nodded and raced off out of the trunk. Harry turned back to Patrick.

"I have a job offer for you Patrick, I have a number of houses that need to be renovated, I also plan to buy more very soon, I would like to hire you to do the work and hire other people as needed."

Patrick didn't know what to say, finally "How old are you?"

"I am thirteen."

"And you have houses?"

"Yes I do, you see I am the last Potter, when I inherited everything from my parents, I inherited a lot of property. I could arrange for it to be done magically, but I am a believer in the theory that if you do good things, good things are returned."

Patrick nodded "So what do you say, I'll pay you a fair wage, if you do good work I will also arrange a very low interest loan so you can start buying up your own properties to renovate and sell." Harry made sure the offer was perfect in every way.

It took a moment or two but eventually Patrick held out his hand and they shook.

"I'll have the addresses forwarded to you, as well as a list of things that can be done so that the houses can be used by magicals as well."

Robert returned wearing a summer jacket, tee shirt, jeans and trainers.

Another thought occurred to Patrick, "Is there a fee for going to the school?"

Again it was Harry that answered before the Professor "Normally yes, but for any student that has a need there is a full scholarship and a living expense allowance." Patrick nodded a little thankful.

"Would you like to come with us? We have to collect two other children, but it would be no bother."

"Normally I would but this goes on the market in three days, I have to finish...Robbie will be alright?" He asked, still a little nervous.

Harry stood "I give you my word, no harm will come to him today, I am sure Professor Flitwick would say the same?"

The man nodded and proceeded to shake Patricks hand, they left the trunk, it was once more put back into Harry's bag. Flitwick explained apparating and proceeded to side along with Robert while Harry followed a second later.

Robert gasped at the experience and very nearly fell over, then he looked around with wide eyes. "When do I learn how to do that?" He demanded to know, much to Harry's amusement.

"Just before you're seventeen, I am a special exception to that rule, but it's a secret, so please keep it to yourself." Harry noticed another strange look coming from Flitwick, but he said nothing. _Am I overdoing it? _He wondered, _No, the more I am seen as an adult the better it will be later._

Their next stop was just outside of Huntingdon and Harry realised that he wasn't that far from the Creevey home.

The Morrison house was a nice four bedroom house though according to Flitwicks information just Rebecca and her parents lived here. This time Harry decided to take a back seat and let the Professor do the talking, he showed them the trunk and answered a few questions; it was interesting to see how the Professor dealt with the Morrison family after meeting the Jennings family. They stayed for about an hour, Mr & Mrs Morison wanted to see Diagon Alley, so Harry had a plan.

"If we go and collect the others we can come back here and bring you to London, we can teleport ourselves and others, though we call it apparating." He informed them all, Robert had been sat next to them on the Morrison's sofa "That's how they brought me here, it's weird but brilliant!" He told them with a massive smile that lit up his whole face.

The Morrison's quickly agreed as it would take a couple of hours to get to the centre of London in their car.

It wasn't long before they found themselves at a farm house cottage on the outskirts of Birmingham, this time Robert knocked on the door and it was answered by a young blonde girl in a red pinafore dress. "Hello..." She said a little nervously "are you from...the school?" She had whispered her question, but they all heard her.

It was Flitwick that answered her "Yes, we are Miss James, may we come in so that we can talk to you and your father?" She opened the door and led them into the house. Mr James was in the living room, and Harry's first thought was that this man was huge, he was seven feet tall, broad shouldered and muscular, he looked like he could throw an ox over his shoulder and had cow pies for dinner.

He stood and greeted them, but much like Hagrid his size gave way to a gentle personality. "Welcome, I take it that you are from Hogwarts?" He asked as Flitwick nodded and introduced himself, Harry and Robert.

They sat and had quite a pleasant cup of tea and biscuits while the Professor explained all about the magical world that they now found themselves in.

"I knew that the letter was real as soon as Hailey opened it, I saw something when she was six that convinced me she was special."

The Professor smiled "What was that?"

"She floated herself to the top cupboard in the kitchen to get the cookies." He said with a chuckle.

Harry smiled "Controlled self levitation, very impressive." Hailey giggled "we'll have to watch out for you." He said with a wink, making her father chuckle some more.

Flitwick checked his watch, it was almost eleven and they had a lot to do, so he explained how they were getting to London to the stunned, surprised and excited faces of the small James family.

They walked outside and Harry mumbled something to Flitwick who glanced at him and after a moment nodded.

"Now if Mr Jennings and Miss James will take hold of my arms I will escort you to London, Mr James if you could take Mr Potters arm?" The man nodded as the children grabbed hold of the small Professor.

Harry felt the man's massive hand grip his left arm, he looked up at him, "This will feel odd, sort of like tight bands all over your body squeezing you, but don't let go and please don't break my arm with your grip." He grinned and Mr James laughed out loud, that promptly stopped as he saw the Professor, his daughter and the boy disappear with a small pop. A moment later and they too disappeared only to reappear in the alley across from the Leaky Cauldron, they guided them inside, there was a small change of plan as Harry went to collect the Morrison family while Professor Flitwick stayed with the others in the Pub.

Harry returned in less than five minutes leading a very excited Rebecca into the main tap room followed by her parents, Harry spoke briefly to Tom the landlord and requested a table for lunch before heading out to the bins and the archway that led to Diagon Alley. Harry watched in amusement as Flitwick levitated himself so that he could tap the correct bricks with his wand, Harry stood and watched their faces as the alley was revealed to them, stunned didn't even describe it.

Flitwick asked them to remain close and not to wonder off and together they made their way to Gringotts with Flitwick explaining about the banking system, magical coins and Goblins in general.

Flitwick handed Robert a bag of galleons, and Harry saw that it was not large, slowly a wide smile appeared on his face, he was sure that the girls would enjoy his welcome to the wizarding world gifts as well.

Once they entered Gringotts the Morrisons and Mr James quickly exchanged muggle pound notes for galleons, Harry smirked when he realised that the huge Mr James was rather intimidated by the goblins. They left as quickly as they arrived and Harry led them straight to Watersons so they could purchase their trunks.

The bell tinkled as they entered and Harry was immediately greeted by the owner "Mr Potter, a pleasure to see you again, brought some friends I see... hello Professor, how are you?" He said this with a look of pure pleasure; he had very fond memories of his head of house.

"I am very well Peter, may I introduce Mr Robert Jennings, Miss Hailey James and Miss Rebecca Morison and their respective families."

Peter Waterson shook all of their hands and guided them around the shop, but Harry already knew what he would be getting. While the others looked around, he purchased three expandable bags, three two compartment trunks and six mirrors. He also paid a little extra and had a self shrinking charm added to the trunks.

He called them all over to the counter and started to explain what he had done and why it was important to him "When I first entered the magical world, Hagrid the man helped me buy my school supplies bought me a gift as a sort of welcome present," He didn't tell them that it was a birthday present "this is a tradition, that I would like to continue in the hopes that should any of you three ever introduce a new witch or wizard into our world that you would do the same." Harry saw them all smiling and nodding, the adults liked it as well. Harry presented them each with the gifts he had gotten them, and while the children were thanking him, the adults wondered about the strange boy, who acted more grown up than many grandparents.

It was a happy procession that made their way into Flourish and Blotts, where they collected their books. Harry held Robert back and told him that he could have his first and second year books, as he no longer needed them and that they were like new. Next they made their way to Madam Malkins where they were measured for robes. Harry made a mental note that Robert could have some of his old clothes if he wanted them; he had grown out of a lot, including his old dragon hide jacket.

Next they picked up a cauldron, some dragon hide gloves and a first years potions kit, then as they were getting hungry they headed for the Leaky Cauldron, but as they were going through the arch way something happened. Gregory Goyle and his son, the soon to be third year Slytherin were also going into Diagon Alley.

The elder Goyle took one look at the clearly muggle parents, and he before he saw Professor Flitwick or Harry, he spat on the ground and said loudly to his son "More mudblood scum."

_Up until now this day was going brilliantly...bugger it...I wonder if this will make the front page._

The Goyle's didn't even have their wands in their hands, where as Harry palmed his in an instant, and was raised to the centre of the man's forehead.

"Apologise!" Harry snarled, drawing attention to themselves "Apologise now!"

The Goyle's took a slight step back at being confronted by an enraged teenager, it took them both a moment to realise that it was Harry and that he was not alone. The moment that Harry had pulled his wand Flitwick had drawn his, but to back Harry, he knew exactly who and what Goyle was.

"And just what do you think you can do to me Potter!" Mr Goyle snarled back, still not pulling his wand, but it was his son that would make that mistake. Harry stunned the younger Goyle only after he pulled his wand and started a verbal curse. Of course that set his father to draw his wand; Harry stepped away from the group.

"Put your wand down now, we both know you can't win against me Goyle."

"You're nothing but a kid, you can't win against me, no matter what scar you've got."

With a hand gesture he stopped the Professor from intervening, Harry was slightly amazed that he was giving him this much leeway.

"I wonder if your old master would feel the same way, then again you only licked his boots...apologise and we can both leave, no harm no foul, you can wake up Greg in a second. If you try to duel me, you will regret it."

This seemed entirely reasonable to Harry, he had at least given the man fair warning, but it only served to enrage him further, enough that he sent a reducto straight at Harry.

Goyles aim wasn't perfect, and Harry only had to step aside as the curse passed his head. He answered back with a lightning bolt that pierced a hastily cast shield, it hit him straight in the chest and he dropped to his knees in intense pain. Harry disarmed him, summoned the wand, and promptly cast a diagnostic charm on Goyle to make sure that he was alive and wouldn't die. Then he wrapped him in tight ropes as there was a pop behind him.

Harry dropped lower and spun on the balls of his feet, his wand at the ready, but as soon as he saw who it was he dropped his arm.

"Good afternoon Auror Shacklebolt."

The tall imposing black Auror held his wand on the boy "Do I know you?"

"I am Harry Potter sir, the situation is under control, the problem has been dealt with." He glanced over his shoulder at Golye on the ground, still unconscious.

"What happened?"

Harry told him exactly what happened, and it was confirmed by Flitwick, but Shacklebolt was torn. Yes it was true that they started magic first, but Harry had drawn on them first, add to that that Goyle was friendly with Malfoy and they had a nightmare of any sort of trial, especially with the boy who lived thrown in the mix. It was a law mans worst nightmare, a case that could destroy your career.

Harry pulled him over to the side, he had known exactly what was going through Shacks mind, after all he had known the man for nearly a hundred years.

"I don't intend to press charges." He told him.

"You don't?" He asked a little shocked, but looked relieved as well.

"It wouldn't do any good, not till a new minister takes over and a bit of a shakeup of the wizengamot, though I do wonder what he would have said under veritaserum." Shacklebolts eyes became as large as dinner plates, but he recovered in a second.

"You seem to understand the government rather well Mr Potter."

He nodded "It's Harry...please."

Shacklebolt held out his hand "Kingsley," they shook.

"We're going to the cauldron for lunch, I can show you the memory of this if you need it, but I'd rather not be around when you wake him up, I might have to duel him again." Harry grinned sheepishly.

Shacklebolt chuckled, he had heard a little about Harry from Rufus and Amelia, so far he was living up to his reputation, intelligent and surprising.

"Erm... about you doing magic today." Shack grimaced.

"I have permission by the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, who also by happy accident happens to be Headmaster of Hogwarts amongst many more titles, I doubt Malfalda will want to fight that battle." Harry had said it completely deadpan with only a slight smirk at the end; Shacklebolt laughed a little louder and completely agreed there wouldn't even any paperwork.

"You can join us for lunch if you like, you can tell the kids all about being an auror, they'll love it and I am sure the parents will find it comforting as well." Harry was given an odd look by Shacklebolt, but he said nothing, Harry didn't know it but Shack was adding diplomatic to his reputation amongst the best Aurors in the country.

Harry guided the group into the pub and turned to face them all; he apologised profusely and told them that some people were bigoted, but that times were also changing.

While the parents had been surprised and fearful over what happened, they also marvelled at how a young teenager could take on a grown wizard and win, they accepted his words, and decided to wait and see what happened next.

Tom had a private dining room ready for them, and they sat and talked about what they had bought and saw in the magical street. Harry noticed that the new first years were sitting talking to each other, they were fast becoming friends.

A few minutes later Kingsley Shacklebolt joined them, he had decided to have lunch with the group but also in case Sirius Black showed up, all the Aurors were aware that he was targeting Harry Potter.

He was introduced and while they were ordering he was telling them exactly what an auror was.

"So you're like our policemen?"

Kingsley nodded "A bit, but more like a detective and armed enforcement."

Mr James asked a question "And what about what happened outside?"

"That has been worked out, Harry didn't press any charges and Mr Goyle, after some convincing realised that he got off easy...and after all no one wants this splashed all over the newspapers."

"Why would it be in the newspapers?" Robert asked innocently.

"Because of me..." Everyone in the room turned to him "When I was a baby a very powerful dark wizard tried to kill my family, he killed my parents but when he turned his wand on me his spell backfired, it ended the war. I am the only person to ever survive a killing curse, it made me very famous, and that's one of the reasons why I have had significant additional magical training." Harry wasn't boasting, he simply and calmly told them the reasons. Not for the first time that day Flitwick wondered why the young man hadn't been placed in Ravenclaw, he would have been brilliant.

The kids asked questions about the castle, which were answered, then the food arrived. All through lunch Shacklebolt was evaluating Harry Potter, so far he liked what he had seen.

oOOOoOOOo

Meanwhile in Wiltshire Gregory Goyle was fuming at his long time friend Lucius Malfoy.

"That child used some sort of stunner on me, it was incredibly painful, more than the Cruciatus curse, he disarmed me and tied me up...I want VENGEANCE!"

Lucius sat in his chair behind his desk, and resisted the urge to roll his eyes, it seemed that Harry Potter could quite happily duel in the middle of Diagon Alley, win and walk away without even a slap on the wrist from the ministry. He contemplated what was coming; _Perhaps it is time to make my own overture. _

"Really Goyle...have some intelligence, the boy is protected and if he was injured or killed now the Aurors would be knocking on your door in minutes, this has to be planned for maximum impact." This took back the larger man, who slumped in the chair "You're right, what should I do?"

"For now nothing, order your son to stay away from Potter, I will do the same with Draco, I will think on it and when the time is right we will strike."

Goyle nodded, his friend Lucius always looked at the bigger picture. He would do as he was told. One day he vowed Harry Potter would spend a weekend getting very aquatinted with his wand and cutting curses.

After lunch they purchased telescopes, parchment and quills, it was then that Harry led them to Olivanders. They were ushered inside the small and dusty shop.

"Ah...Mr Potter, Holy and Phoenix feather, 11 inches, a very powerful wand."

"It's good to see you Mr Olivander, we'll need three new wands and three wand holsters." Harry turned to the group "It is a very honourable thing to pay for someone's first wand and truly give them the gift of magic, please step up and we'll see which wand chooses you."

Harry stood near the door when Mr Morrison and Mr James walked over to him "Harry, you've paid for a lot today...you don't have to do this." The huge Mr James said.

"Sir it's not a problem, this is more for Robert more than the others, he...er needed the help, and what I have spent today is hardly anything, I am financially very secure." This seemed to take them back as it was not something your average teenager would say.

Mr James stood evaluating Harry and becoming more comfortable with the more he saw, he liked that this young man had stood up for what was right and appeared to be very kind. "You're a fine young man; don't ever let anyone tell you different." He held out his hand again and Harry shook it.

Forty five minutes later and dozens upon dozens of wands later the two new witches and the wizard had their new wands and a wand holster each. Harry checked the list, one last thing to get; he started grinning as he walked towards eyelops owl emporium.

Harry opened the door in a flourish, "Pick an owl, any owl."

"An owl?" Rebecca asked.

"Yep, how do you think your letter was delivered, it didn't get there by the postman, but by a post owl. Now your letter states you can have a cat, a toad or an owl, toads are pretty much useless, cats purr and chase mice and rats, that's pretty much it, but owls are useful." Mr Morrison looked at the bigger Mr James and shook his head, so far each of them had spent a little over four hundred pounds, they had expected at least a thousand.

An eagle owl and two barn owls rested on their owners shoulders for a minute, Harry had already helped put the cages in their new book bags. "Now tell your owl your address and ask him or her to find you later." Each of them did as asked and to their amazement the owls nodded at them and flew off, each heading for a different part of the country.

As they neared the Leaky Cauldron Flitwick handed each of the children their tickets to the Hogwarts Express and told them how to get through the barrier at Kings Cross.

"Right then one last thing to do, _The Knight Bus..._"

Flitwick groaned, and Harry nodded "I am not a fan either, but it's the easiest way for young first generations to get around." So Harry explained the magical bus that was very much like a roller coaster but very safe.

On a whim he told the new first years how to summon the bus once they were on the Charring Cross side of the Leaky Cauldron. Robert immediately stuck out his new rosewood and unicorn hair wand...BANG.

A moment later... "Welcome to the Knight Bus, Emergency transport for any witch or wizard I am..."

"Hello Stan!" Harry greeted warmly, "same terms as before? I'd like to get where we're going quickly."

Stan's eyes lit up and he nodded, Harry had Rebecca give her address and had them all hold on tight, with a bang they were flung halfway across the country.

The Morrison's looked a little green when the bus dropped them off, but it had only taken a few minutes to get from London to Huntingdon. Next the James's were dropped off, and little Hailey promised to write to Robert, he had nodded unable to say anything, he had turned very pale and on the verge of throwing up, so they got off the bus and a few minutes later they apparated him back to his flat.

Flitwick and Harry parted company after that, Harry apparated to Tallington Lane to see Sirius, while Flitwick made his way to Hogwarts, as he was passing through the main entrance he saw Minerva.

"Ah Fillius how did your muggle adventure go?" She asked with interest, she had another group to take the next morning.

"It went very well; I must say Mr Potter surprised me, in more ways than one."

Minerva was intrigued; she liked talking about her favourite student "How so?"

"Did you know he can apparate? And has been doing it for years... then there was the fact that he was very honest with each parent, in fact he told them that their children would face bigotry in our world." The deputy head stood open mouthed.

"What did they say to that?"

"Not a lot, they accepted it, or seemed to, then there was the fact that Harry duelled Gregory Goyle and his son his Diagon Alley, I don't think I'll forget that as long as I live." He started chuckling at what he had said and the look on his friends face.

"He... he...he duelled in the Alley?" She managed to say aghast.

"Yes, Goyle didn't like it one bit when young Harry put him down, disarmed him and had him bound." The last line was said to the taller woman while laughing rather hard; in fact it was a struggle to breathe.

"And what of the Aurors?" She asked dreading the answer.

Flitwick snorted "Kingsley Shacklebolt arrived, Harry recognised him in an instant, apparently he knows Amelia Bones as well, Harry didn't press charges against Goyle.

Minerva shook her head "That boy...I think I know what Albus's teachers went through, you know he wants to take his owls this year?"

"I didn't but it doesn't surprise me, he has a Waterson auror grade five compartment trunk, I saw the books that he has. Harry must have been collecting for a long time, and most of the titles are very advanced texts."

"Hmm, I do have other news, the OWL and NEWT scores are in and surprisingly we had a lot of exceeds expectations and outstandings in defence against the dark arts," She paused and Flitwick saw a twinkle in her eyes "I am told it surprised the examiners when most of the fifth year produced a corporeal patronus."

Flitwick nodded and invited her to tea in his office "Young Harry is a fine teacher, his skills for his age are truly amazing." Minerva agreed as they took the stairs.

Once they sat down Flitwick asked "So are you moving Harry up with the fifth years?"

"No he wants to stay with his friends, he wants to do his own independent study outside of class and be tested by us to ministry standards then again by the examiners."

"Why?" Flitwick enquired as he poured tea.

"Something about ensuring a fair and honest test, as Harry explained, like it or not he is a public person he has to be above reproach."

Flitwick could only agree.

Meanwhile Harry was having dinner with Sirius before they went wand shopping for a better match than the one he had stolen. Dobby had made them thick steaks with chunky chips, in about ten minutes the steaks were demolished and Harry thanked Dobby for the food.

Sirius wanted to know how they were getting out of the country; it wasn't like they could stroll into Olivanders.

Harry grinned, grabbed Sirius, and was instantly covered in flames. Sirius yelped then gasped at the sight before him, Sydney Harbour Bridge.

"How?" He demanded to know of his godson.

"I can travel by Phoenix fire, there are only a few places I cannot go, and unfortunately Azkaban is one of them." This was a lie, but one Harry had to tell.

"Did Dumbledore teach you that?" He asked astonished at the power Harry had.

"No Fawkes did, it will be a powerful weapon."

Sirius nodded and asked a question "Where are we going?"

"To Nelsons Cross it's the main magical shopping area," Harry glanced across the street and saw a pub, it was clean, made of stone and fine timbers, it looked perfectly ordinary, except for two things. The pub was named The Bubbling Cauldron and when any muggles passed the pub their eyes automatically shifted to the next building.

Harry led the way talking to Sirius as he went, going over the plan.

The landlady looked up as they opened the door, Harry walked over to her "Excuse me, we are on holiday, can you show us the way to Nelsons Cross?" She eyed them over.

"You are from England?"

"Yes, we are going around the world for the summer!" He informed her with a huge grin.

"Really?" She asked warming to him, "Where have you been so far?"

"China, to visit the monks of the hidden mountain, that was awesome, then we went to Japan and we watched the samurai warrior wizards duel! We have five days here then were off up north so we can swim the barrier reef with gillyweed."

"It sounds like your having a wonderful time... sorry I was a bit curt it's just that we have heard of Sirius Black escaping Azkaban."

"What Sirius Black escaped?" Harry had his best gobsmacked look on his face "Hey dad! Did you hear that Sirius Black escaped?"

Sirius was trying his best to maintain his composure as Harry lying through his teeth and his ease at manipulating people. He gave a start at the mention of his name.

"Unbelievable!" He muttered "well the Aurors will catch him soon." He managed to say with some conviction.

The landlady led them through the back into the garden, they passed tables and chairs and came to a segmented stone wall, she tapped her wand and much like Diagon Alley the wall became an archway. They thanked her, and made their way up the street, it was early morning but the sun was still bright. _I must get some sun glasses, _he mused as they looked for the wand makers.

It took a few minutes but they found Outback Master Wands. The shop was very different from Olivanders, it was bright and airy, as well as being spotlessly clean. An old witch with a pony tail wearing a light work robe pulled back a curtain in the back and stepped forward to greet them.

"I am Cassandra, welcome to my shop, how may I help you?" She was kind and friendly, Harry liked her immediately.

Harry ducked his head playing the part for all he was worth, "Last night we were mucking about and I accidentally broke dad's wand, so now even though it was totally an accident I have to pay for a new one." Harry grumbled.

Sirius stepped forward and played the dad role perfectly "It wasn't exactly an accident now was it Dean? You used those fireworks on me and you stepped on my wand when I dropped it after you sent that bloody dragon rocket after me."

"Only because you sent those stinging wizbangs at me, I say we were fair!"

"You can say that all you want, it doesn't make it so..."

By this point Cassandra was laughing "You two are quite the double act." Harry looked over at Sirius and winked, then bowed deeply which Sirius followed. Later after it was over they would laugh so hard Sirius would swear he broke a rib.

"Well lets you kitted out with a new wand then, what was your old wand?" She asked.

"Mahogany and dragon heartstring, fourteen inches." Sirius answered instantly.

She pulled a few wand boxes from the shelves that lined the wall and placed them on the counter.

"Now before we begin, I must tell you, that as well as Unicorn hair, dragon heartstring and phoenix feather, I also use Veela hair, crystallised fierce snake venom, merperson hair, centaur tail hair and crystallised kangaroo blood. I am sure you're aware most mundane folks don't know that it's a magical creature. I also use a wider variety of wand woods, so I have very unique wands even for the trickiest customer." Sirius gave her a pleased smile and started trying wands; he got to his fifteenth wand when it happened, as soon as he grasped the Gum tree and crystallised kangaroo blood wand, bright orange sparks burst from the wand, Sirius gave it another little wave and a quill on the counter rose up high in the air "It's perfect."

"That will be ten galleons." Harry dutifully paid and they left the shop and once more headed back in to the muggle world.

Once they had left the pub Harry once more grabbed hold of Sirius and together they vanished in a flood of flame, a second later they were sitting back down in the lounge. In total they had been gone less than twenty minutes, _Sometimes it's good to be a wizard. _

"What happens next?" Sirius asked, taking his cues from his godson.

"Once I return to Hogwarts I will contact a few people I trust, then we will have them meet you here where you can be questioned under veritaserium. Once we have spread the secret of your innocence to a few key people we can take down Fudge and get you a new trial, but we may have to wait for that until the rat bastard returns to his master. In the mean time I intend to put you to work." Sirius sat open mouthed, Harry seemed so grown up and intelligent, it was extremely odd, Harry looked like James but was so different, in fact Harry reminded him most of...

"What?" Harry asked at the look on Sirius face.

His godfather smiled "I was just thinking of who you remind me of, sometimes you sound just like your grandfather."

Harry was taken aback, he knew next to nothing about his Grandfather. "I sound like my Granddad?"

"Yes...sometimes, he was a right piece of work was Charles... when I was fifteen I left home, I went to stay at your dads. Charles barely knew me yet he faced down my mother and father, told them to piss off his land when they tried to take me home, he told them if they ever came back he'd use their bodies as fertiliser for his roses." Sirius snorted "He could be a right scary bastard, he could do it too, he was an incredible Auror, trained most of the current Master Aurors."

Harry whispered "I had no idea..."

"Yes well...both your grandparents died not long after James and Lilly's wedding, they had him late in life and well once Charles went, Emily went a few days later."

Eventually a warm smile lit up Sirius face "Mind you your Gran could handle herself as well... she once had a broom chase me around the house hitting me on the backside!"

Harry shook his head, this was brilliant "What did you do to deserve it?"

Sirius gave a shocked innocent look, "Who me?"

"Yes you, I've only known you a few days, but I can already tell you did something."

"Okay...so I might have slept with Alexa Fortiscue, then broke her heart when I took up with Nicola Cook... er I probably shouldn't have told you that."

"Yes, I quite agree, I have no interest in your sex life, which includes anything that happened in Azkaban, there's an old saying what happens in prison stays in prison." Harry's eyes were alight at the indignation that Sirius portrayed.

"I never! Never! Not ever!"

Harry laughed "Sounds like you're denying it a little too much... wait till I tell Remus..."

Sirius was on his feet "You wouldn't, he'd never let me live it down and bring it up at my wedding!"

Harry smirked "Hook line and sinker, and you call yourself a Marauder!"

Sirius stopped as he was about to speak, "That was just cruel."

Harry shrugged and smiled.

"You mentioned putting me to work?" Sirius said changing the subject.

"While we are setting Voldemort up, it's possible that he may escape, if that happens we have to be prepared for anything. So I would like you to work on some plans for defending Hogwarts, and to help me make some purchases that would seem very suspicious given the fact I am thirteen."

Sirius was intrigued, Harry was so grown up, it astounded him "Like what?"

"Well I was thinking we could outfit a broom to hold two muggle petrol cans, expanded to be huge on the inside... then if an army attacks we can dump it on their heads and set them on fire!"

Sirius was in the middle of taking a drink and nearly choked, "Merlin's balls you don't mess around do you."

"I am sure we can think up other things, you were a Marauder after all."

Sirius was laughing "Yeah I can think up a few things that would work."

"There's something else I need you to do as well, I need a lot of polyjuice potion and a few others, I intend to stock up and have this house fully equipped to be a hospital if needed."

Sirius grimaced "I wasn't brilliant at potions at Hogwarts, only got my newt because of your mum, but if you can get me the ingredients, books and supplies I'll do what I can."

"I also want you to begin making the wolfsbane potion, it's difficult so you'll need practice."

"What is it?"

"It will allow Remus to keep his mind when he transforms, he'll have access to it this year, but next he might need you to make it. It's also very expensive so he can't afford it himself."

"How long have you known Remus?"

"I have never met him, though we have written a lot of letters over the past few years."

"And he told you...?"

"No I figured it out, but he doesn't know that I know."

"And you don't care about...his furry little problem?" Sirius asked carefully.

"Of course not, he's only dangerous at the full moon and from what I am told he has always taken precautions to prevent him from attacking anyone; he's not evil like Fenir Greyback."

"Good." Sirius let out a rather large breath he had been holding and asked a question that he needed an answer to.

"What happens with us when I am free? Do you want to live with me? Or still stay at your aunts?"

"I will spend as much time with you as I can, that includes me sneaking out of Hogwarts to come here. I have to spend time at Privet Drive in order to power the blood wards that help keep me safe."

"You know your parents wanted me to raise you should anything happen," he said a little wistfully "so I'd like to be that person in your life if you'll let me."

Harry had thought about this as well, he couldn't have Sirius shielding him and he really didn't need a parent "Sirius, I am thirteen, in four more years I'll be of age, but as people constantly tell me I am very mature for my age, I don't really want a parent...what I really want is a brother."

Sirius sat open mouthed "What?"

Harry shrugged "Well the way I see it, a parent would never get his underage son pissed on firewhiskey, whereas for a brother it's a rite of passage, this way we get to have more fun, what do you say Paddy?"

Sirius engulfed Harry in a hard hug "Little brother!" Harry groaned, he should have thought of that.

Once he was put down he had Sirius follow him into his trunk, it was the first time he had seen it "You haven't held a wand in over a decade, you need to practice and I could always use a duelling partner."

Not for the first time since he had met up with his Godson he was in awe of him, Harry just had a way with magic, every spell; every curse was carried out with ease and precision. Watching Harry was like watching some of the old master Aurors, ones that had grown up in the chaos of the Grindlewald years. Except, he realised after Harry had stunned him for the fourth time he was young and was quick as lightening.

Two days later Harry met up with Neville, Dean, Seamus and Justin as he lived in London, Neville was escorted by his grandmother and Justin's dad had come along.

Harry had made friends with the Hufflepuff that year, it had helped that no one had thought he was opening the chamber of secrets. Their plan was simple, ice cream at Fortescues and a look around the shops, Harry also wanted to give them a few books and slowly sound Justin out about joining the Marauders.

They sat in the sunshine; Mrs Longbottom sat politely talking to Mr Finch-Fletchly, while the boys dug into huge sundaes.

"This is brilliant, first Dean takes me on the tube now this!" Seamus managed to say while ice cream was dripping from his chin.

Just as they were about to leave, as was his custom he scanned the alley, and to his surprise he saw someone flare bright red. Someone was watching them and they were wearing an invisibility cloak, he dug into his bag for parchment and a self inking quill and wrote a short note, while he was covered by the others. He quickly passed it to Mrs Longbottom, discreetly pulled his wand, he then started walking away from the group shouting out to them "See you lot in a few minutes." Mrs Longbottom fumbled with her glasses and then read the note.

_We are being watched by someone in an invisibility cloak, protect the others, I'll draw him away and deal with it._

Harry just passed the figure and heard him turn to follow him, Harry dropped to a knee pretending to tie his shoe laces, then from under his arm he fired a stunner at the glowing red figure. There was a muffled falling sound of a body hitting the ground, and Harry saw a pair of men's shoes, he quickly summoned the cloak, to be confronted by Kingsley Shacklebolt. He summoned the Aurors wand, and his back up wand, and wrapped him in ropes.

"Who is it Mr Potter?" Mrs Longbottom asked, she hadn't even had time to do anything before it was over.

"An Auror, Kingsley Shacklebolt, it was me he was following, lets wake him up." They had drawn a crowd of shocked witches and wizards.

"Eneverate!" Harry woke Kingsley up in a second; he looked around at the crowd and the grinning face of Harry Potter.

"The department will never let me live this down." He moaned.

Harry held his wand on him "Why were you following me?" The crowd had gone silent.

Shacklebolt grimaced "I was assigned for your protection, do you think you can get rid of the ropes Harry...technically right now you are assaulting an Auror." Harry vanished the ropes immediately and handed back both his wands.

"Got the other one too huh?"

"It never hurts to be vigilant, so why do I have a bodyguard, when clearly I don't need one."

"I tell you in private if you don't mind." Harry nodded and the pair went to the Leaky Cauldron, the shop keepers were amused it was Harry Potter's second duel in the alley in as many weeks and he had won them both. The legend of Harry Potter was starting to grow, over the next few weeks and over many a raised glass in the Leaky Cauldron the stories of Harry Potters duels would be told.

Kingsley and Harry went to a private room and Kingsley threw up a protection ward to prevent eavesdropping, before he answered Harry's question. "I was assigned to protect you from Sirius Black; it is believed that he is targeting you." Harry's answer surprised him.

"I am sure that he is, though not for the reasons you think, let me ask you this, did you know that he never received a trial?"

Clearly Kingsley didn't know this, as he gave an outraged look. "He is my godfather, he was my parents best friend, he and my dad were closer than brothers. I don't think he betrayed them, there is more to the story."

"It has been proved that he was the secret keeper." Kingsley told him.

"No it hasn't, that can only be proved if Black had veritaserium at a trial, all we know is that other people believed that he was the secret keeper, but they could be wrong."

Kingsley stood back and examined the boy in front of him, his gut instincts were going wild, there was something very strange about Harry Potter.

"What do you know?" He asked eventually.

Harry sat down and Kingsley followed, instead of answering he asked another question "If you had originally captured Black, Voldemorts secret spy and apparently his most trusted lieutenant, would you have questioned him for every piece of intelligence that he had against the enemy or would you have just thrown him in Azkaban?"

Kingsley didn't hesitate "I would question him of course, then act on the information provided."

"So why didn't that happen? There is more that we don't know, if Black presents himself, you know I can handle myself, more than what you've already seen. I intend to find out the true story before I take any action...at that time, depending on what I hear I made need you to help me."

"In what way?"

"I can't prove it yet, but from everything I have heard, I think there is a very good chance he is innocent and I'll need help getting him cleared."

Kingsley nodded "If that is the case, I'll help, I may know a few others that will do the right thing as well."

"Rufus and Amelia?"

Shacklebolt smiled "I should stop under estimating you."

Harry grinned "Yes, that might be wise," he thought for a moment and have a little fun at Kingsley's expense. "Auror Shacklebolt, what did you learn by our encounter in the alley?"

Kingsley looked oddly at him for a moment "What do you mean?"

"You should learn from every experience, for example from now on when you are using an invisibility cloak you should silence yourself and your shoes. You should also think long and hard about the fact that your wand wasn't even in your hand, when you were on a protection assignment."

Kingsley had the good form to grimace "You're right, normally I would have, but I didn't expect trouble and in all honesty I know you can take care of yourself."

Harry grinned "As long as you learn from it, never underestimate anyone, even an eight year old can shoot a muggle gun at you, it's always better to be vigilant."

Kingsley snorted "You sound just like one of my instructors at the academy, but you're a lot nicer about it."

"Ahh...Alastor Moody?" Kingsley nodded, again impressed at Harry's knowledge "I haven't met him, but we have been compared before, I too have been known to test my food for poisons." Harry told him quite seriously, then smiled "Love potions are a serious problem for me."

Kingsley laughed "I would imagine."

"So would you like to go with us around the alley? You can lose the cloak; you know you only had to tell me."

"Apparently the minister wanted it done in secret, we... er... had trouble tracking you and he was curious."

Harry smiled "Good luck trying to track me, oh and tell your friends if I find anyone else following me I won't like it and neither will they, consider it fair warning." Kingsley stood stunned, Harry had basically just threatened the whole Auror department, the odd thing was that Kingsley was sure that Harry meant it.

"I'll pass that along." Amelia will laugh her socks off when she hears this, he thought.

"Good, I don't like going to funerals, shall we go?" Harry turned and was out the door before Kingsley could respond.

Mrs Longbottom was still talking to Justin's father, explaining what was going on. The boys were sat around the table at Fortescues waiting for Harry, "He stunned an Auror." Neville said for the third time in ten minutes.

"Yeah and he didn't seem happy about it, mind you he got off lightly."

"What do you mean?" Justin asked.

Neville looked at Dean and Seamus and nodded "Harry is very good, way past NEWT level; he could have destroyed that man. We have a secret club within Hogwarts; the Marauders invite you to join." Justin's eyes lit up "I would love to join."

"There is a magically binding contract that you have to sign first; this is a true secret society."

"What about other people I know, could they join as well?"

"Perhaps...Here comes Harry."

A few minutes later they entered Flourish and Blots where Harry had a quick word with the manager, and a few minutes later Harry had fifty packages of books, each new member would receive six duelling and defence books as well as a book on Occlumency, he also ensured that they each had a wand holster and a mirror.

Mrs Longbottom was also quietly observing Harry Potter, who it seemed had made good friends with Neville, she had been surprised when he had been invited to the Granger house, and then again at being asked to go to London to see his friends. She saw elements of both Frank and Alice in him and he was growing up to be a fine young man.

She hadn't seen Neville this happy in a long time; she was glad that Harry was coming to the Hall tomorrow. She hated to admit it, but since Neville had received a new wand, his school marks had gone up and he was far more confident, Neville had been quite angry over that...rightly so, she thought as she watched the boys race off to the new Weasley shop.

Weasley Wizard Wheezes had hired eight floor staff, a mail order dispatcher and three manufacturing staff just to cope with demand, it was doubly bad as the twins and the rest of the family were in Egypt for the summer.

"Ah Harry, thank Merlin..." Scott Jordan paused when he saw the others but carried on anyway. "I need to talk to you." Scott took Harry upstairs while the others were looking around the shop.

He handed Harry an accounts book and his eyes went wide as he saw the final figure "Bloody hell."

"My thoughts exactly, Fred and George told me about the shops long term plans and I have been doing some planning, I think we need a dedicated manufacturing facility, so we can build up our stock and handle the other shops that you want to buy in Europe."

Harry nodded "And we should have one in the states as well."

"Any idea when you want to begin with the other shops?" Fred and George had told Scott that Harry was their investor, but he still felt odd talking to a thirteen year old about gold.

"Ideally I would like to have the European shops up and running by Christmas; I'll have Gringotts give us a list of potential sites. You realise we are going to need you to oversee renovations and hire a staff?" Scott nodded and smiled.

"You know when Lee told me about all this, I thought it would be fun for the summer; I never really expected it to take off like this."

Harry laughed "Everyone underestimates us...Scott within the next eighteen months I want fifty shops around the world."

"Fifty?" He asked surprised.

Again Harry nodded "So we should make sure that we can produce enough products."

"You realise that I won't be able to do everything?"

"Of course, I already have someone lined up to help on a nearly full time basis, but that's a year away."

"Who?"

"I can't say at the moment, but how do you feel about werewolves?"

"Werewolves?"

"A good friend of mine was bitten as a small child, he's only dangerous around the full moon and he takes precautions to protect others, he hasn't had an easy life, but he's brilliant and I think would be very helpful if coming up with new ideas."

Scott wasn't that sure about working with a werewolf, but Harry seemed certain that it would work; he decided to see how things went.

Once they were back downstairs Harry purchased three boxes of Canary Creams, Scott was going to give them to him, but Harry insisted on paying.

Later that night Harry was sending the Canary Creams to the new first years, with a note telling them that the jokes would help them make friends on their trip to Scotland and that he would see them on the train.

Meanwhile at Amelia Bone's house, Rufus and Shacklebolt were sitting down to dinner with their boss; Susan was spending the night with the Abbot family. They had a lot to talk about, and all of it involved Harry Potter.

"I am telling you, there is something about that boy, my instincts are not normally wrong."

"In what way?" Rufus asked intrigued, he had only met Harry the once, and was very interested in what the others thought.

"Well put it this way, when you were thirteen, if you had just taken on a grown wizard and his son in the middle of Diagon Alley, how would you be? Shook up? In shock? Afraid? Nervous?"

Rufus shrugged "I am sure at thirteen I would have been."

"Harry Potter was none of these things; he was calm, almost like the duel didn't even matter."

"It probably didn't, not to him..." Amelia voiced "What you both don't know is that Harry Potter has been trained for years by Dumbledore, that boy is probably the most powerful and skilled wizard I know under one hundred years old. If he had wanted to I am certain that you would have been seriously injured or dead."

They sat in silence for a few moments taking this in.

"And what of Sirius Black?" Asked Rufus.

"Harry seemed fairly confident that he could be innocent and that there was more to the story, and I must say I am starting to agree..." Kingsley told them.

"You think Black would go after him?"

"Or Potter will seek him out, he is quite proactive." Amelia said as she started on her steak.

_If he is innocent it could well bring down the government..._Each of them were thinking exactly the same thing. Amelia decided not to mention anything about Voldemort yet; she wanted to wait until she was Minister For Magic before dropping that bomb.

Harry awoke early the next morning, he stretched in his bed and after a few minutes he threw off the sheets and headed for the bathroom. Twenty minutes later he emerged dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. He had breakfast with Petunia, Dudley and Peter then flame travelled to check on Sirius.

He found his Godfather at the dining table where he had set up various cauldrons and had a number of scattered books. Harry watched a little amused, then made his presence known, he coughed. Sirius looked around startled.

"Ah Harry."

"Sirius..." Harry hugged him "You're looking better every day!"

"I feel great, so what's going on?"

"Well I just wanted to drop off some money for ingredients, you can send Dobby, I am off to Neville's in a bit, I have been working with him to bring his duelling up."

Sirius grinned "I see, wont Augusta mind you duelling her grandson?"

Harry laughed "She was all for it, especially after I stunned Kingsley."

Sirius smiled, not quite sure what to say as Harry wasn't anything like what he thought he would be.

"When I get back, were going to get you some more clothes, how do you feel about shopping in New York?" Harry knew that while Sirius liked the house, he also needed to get outside from time to time.

"That would be brilliant, now scram I have potions to prepare!"

Harry snorted and vanished in fire to find himself in front of the gates to Longbottom Hall, he reached out to touch the gates, he had been here many times in his other life. He turned his head; one of the stone gargoyles addressed him.

"State your business."

"I am Harry Potter; I am here to visit Neville."

It took a moment but soon the gargoyle nodded and the gate swung open. Harry thanked the stone gargoyle and made his way up the drive.

Longbottom Hall was an old family manor, but nowhere near as large as Malfoy estate. The house had been built over five hundred years earlier from yellowish local stone, and had large windows to let in light. The most impressive thing about the house wasn't the house at all but the gardens, lush green lawns, raised planters overflowing with colourful flowers of every sort. Harry heard the door open and saw Neville run out to meet him.

"Hi Harry."

"Hi Nev... you look... er...dirty." Neville grinned and looked down at himself, he was wearing a set of dirty mud stained overalls.

"Well I have been working in my greenhouse since six am." He told Harry.

Harry followed Neville into the house, where Harry waited at the main entrance while Neville went to get cleaned up. The inside of the house was comfy and well decorated, while he waited Mrs Longbottom came into the hallway, "Mr Potter a pleasure."

"Please Mrs Longbottom to you I am always Harry." She gave him a strange look.

"Alice...was my Godmother, if things had been different...well I would imagine Neville would be like my brother." Her face softened.

"Very well Harry," She said with a rare smile "to you then I am Augusta or Gran!" The smile had turned into a laugh, then she asked Harry what he and Neville were planning to do.

"We're going to practice duelling all day."

She gave another surprised look "Really? And what of the restriction of underage wizardry?"

"Neville didn't tell you about his new necklace?" Harry asked with a cheeky smile.

Her eyes narrowed "What new necklace?"

She asked so Harry informed her "The one that allows him to go unmonitored by the ministry. Neville can use magic, apparate, everything, as long as he doesn't do anything in front of a ministry employee then he should be fine."

Augusta Longbottom was very surprised but she tried to hide it well, intrigued with the boy in front of her she said. "If you like you and Neville can practice in the south field, I will have Poppy make us all a picnic, we shall make a day of it..." She saw a look on Harry's face "I won't interfere with whatever you are doing for Neville...thank you."

It totally threw Harry that Augusta Longbottom had read him so well, but he covered with a grin and was saved when Neville returned in jeans and a tee shirt, Harry saw the wand holster strapped to his forearm and smiled.

"Augusta said we could use the south field to practice... so lead the way."

Neville's eyes almost popped out of his head at Harry's words, he looked over at his grandmother, who was oddly laughing.

"Er..right then, this way."

Ten minutes later they were outside in the sunshine, the south field was simply a large grass field lined with very tall fern trees making it ideal so that no one could see in. No one would see them duelling and Harry decided no one would see him teaching Neville to fly properly.

Harry conjured six huge stone blocks, each of them six feet high and three feet wide, they stood thirty feet away. Harry raised his wand.

"Stupefy, stupefy, reducto, reducto, bomarda maxima!" The stone block had shattered into a million pieces; Neville stood open mouthed looking at Harry.

"You want me to do that?"

"Neville those are all basic curses that any first year can learn, what we are doing here is making you really good with a few simple, but devastating attacks if they are used correctly. Once you have a good foundation we will start on the trickier stuff." Neville nodded, and Harry went over the wand movements once more. Neville took a step forward "Stupefy, stupefy, reducto, reducto, bomarda maxima!" Just as Neville fired that last curse Augusta Longbottom walked through the trees that edged the field and stopped in her tracks, seeing Neville blast that rock to smithereens.

Yes, Neville being friends with Harry Potter was a very good thing.

A few minutes later she and a house elf Poppy had set up a large blanket, three chairs, a table and a parasol. She sat watching the boys from across the field, hearing the occasional laugh carried on the air. She jolted in her chair a little when she saw Harry produce the largest fire whip she had ever seen. He used it with precision and soon another stone block was demolished. She checked her watch it had taken Harry exactly twelve minutes but Neville now had a fiery whip emerging from his wand, and while it wasn't as controlled as Harry's it was a massive accomplishment. It also surprised her even more, because she knew that it was a NEWT level transfiguration, she wondered just what else Harry Potter could do.

Neville panted a bit as he destroyed the last stone block with a dozen reductos, Harry then had Neville use a shield while he levitated chucks of rock and flung them at Neville. His shield held every time.

Finally when Neville looked fit to drop "That was brilliant Nev, let's take a break." Eyeing Augusta Longbottom, he grabbed hold of Neville and apparated across the field and dumped Neville on the blanket. Augusta jumped at their sudden appearance.

"You can apparate!"

"Yes, since I was seven." Harry informed her with a smile; after all it was sort of true.

"I'd also like to teach Neville at some point as well."

"And what about splinching?" She asked concerned.

"With proper instruction that shouldn't be too much of a problem, but if an accident happens I can fix it." He paused "I will also teach him how to mediate first so that he can achieve proper focus."

He looked over at Neville who was still laid out on the blanket, sweat pouring off his head, he turned back to Augusta "Do you have a broom he can use?"

Neville raised his head a little wide eyed, and looked over at his grandmother, who had gone a little pale.

"I promise that you'll soon by flying like you were born on a broom Nev, it just takes a bit of practice and some hard work, and that's something you've never been afraid of."

"Unfortunately, I do not keep brooms...for safeties sake." Harry nodded then startled them all again by calling Dobby and having him go to Mr Luther of the Nimbus Broom Company. The excited elf returned as they were starting lunch, he was clutching a new Harry Potter Nimbus Two Thousand and One Special Edition.

After a bit of a wobbly start Neville was soon doing slow controlled circles of the field with Harry right alongside him giving encouragement and pointers along the way. After an hour they stopped and took another little break, both boys downing two bottles of butterbeer each, Augusta watched Neville change right before her eyes. Every hour he spent with Harry Potter worked literally like magic on her Grandson, she decided that she would speak with Harry later and see what she could do to encourage Harry to spend time with Neville.

Harry meanwhile was enjoying himself immensely; it was fun to watch Neville and even better to see the multiple jolts of shock and surprise from Augusta Longbottom. He knew that his plans had changed immensely as he was showing a lot of his magical skill, but he had come to realise that he literally had a second chance to make a first impression on the magical world. If he was going to lead the fight against Voldemort, it would only help if they actually believed he could do it. It also wouldn't hurt to make alliances with those in power and Augusta Longbottom sat on the wizengamot.

After their rest the boys had a running duel of stunners and shields, which after an hour left them both exhausted, hot, sweaty and smelling rather nasty. They trudged back up to the house, Neville said goodbye to Harry and left for his bedroom and a shower before dinner. Augusta called Harry into the dining room, for such an intimidating woman she seemed nervous.

Augusta pulled her wand and locked the doors, Harry saw a golden light flood the edges of the room, it was silenced, Harry grinned and pulled his own wand. "Muffliato." He murmured.

"What was that?" Augusta asked.

"Now if anyone tries to overhear us all they hear is an annoying buzzing sound in their ears, what can I do for you Augusta?"

She was a bit taken aback by Harry's direct question, but managed to answer just as bluntly.

"I would consider it a personal favour if you could spend as much time as possible with Neville this summer."

Harry paused, _This has possibilities..._

"I could...but." He stopped and waited.

"But what? If there is anything I can do in order to make this happen I will do it." She stated quite firmly, and Harry saw the love that she had for Neville and she wanted to ensure that he had friends and that he was the best wizard he could be.

After what must have seen like an age to Augusta Harry spoke.

"If I were to tell you something shocking, something that could bring down a government could you keep that secret? Because if you can, then I see no reason why Neville can't train with me for the rest of the summer. I will also be having an ex Auror help us at one of my houses." He stopped again, letting her take in what he had said.

Augusta looked over the boy, he was not what she had expected, but something told her that he was very sincere in his friendship with Neville.

"I can keep a secret, but if it's as damaging as you say then it will most likely get out."

"You would be the fifth person to know this secret, I intend to use it at the right time to ensure a change of minister, so that Amelia Bones can take office, are you still prepared to hear it and keep what I have just said private?" He asked her looking her straight in the eyes, he saw her eyes narrow slightly, and flush a little in shock at what she had already heard.

Now Augusta really wanted to know what was going on, she hated Fudge and thought Bones was a top notch witch. "I can keep a secret and depending on what I hear I may even be able to help when the time comes." Harry blinked, _Bloody hell that was easier than I thought it would be. _

"The other people that know this secret are Albus Dumbledore, Peter Pettigrew and Sirius Black, Pettigrew is alive, Sirius Black is innocent, he never betrayed my parents, he wasn't their secret keeper. He didn't kill all those muggles, Pettigrew did."

"Good lord!"

"That's not the worst of it, he is my Godfather, the person that was supposed to raise me and he never even received a trial, they didn't even question him, they just threw him in Azkaban for twelve long years."

"How do you know all this?"

"I knew before Sirius escaped, I found an heirloom of my father's that led to that information, myself and a select few have taken it upon ourselves to get rid of Fudge because he is a weak and stupid man, he would have had Sirius kissed in Azkaban before the truth could come out. However my luck being what it is, Sirius also escaped entirely on his own, he found me."

"What happened then?"

"I took him to a safe house, the ministry won't find him there."

"You're right of course, this could bring down Fudge."

"But it has to be handled correctly, like I said Fudge is an idiot, he will do something stupid, I hear he wants Dementors to guard Hogwarts, at the right time we can use it against him."

Augusta had blanched pale at the mention of Dementors. "Is that man mad? The parents won't stand for that!"

"I don't think they're being informed about it, but for me this is a good thing."

"Why?"

"It will be the final nail in his coffin, very soon some very interesting news articles will be published about Fudge and various ministry officials, this will give us grounds for a vote of no confidence."

"And who will call for such a vote? Dumbledore?"

Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out his family ring and placed it on his finger, the face of the ring glowed for a second. "I will call the vote and I will be voting as well, only Dumbledore knows of this, you know what this ring means?"

She looked like she had been slapped "Of course I do Harry, the Longbottoms are an old family as well."

"Then you know I will need support when the time comes, can you help with that?"

"I believe so, do you have a timeframe?"

"I think the best time would be the second of September, parents won't like owls coming from Hogwarts that night, we can use this to our advantage as well."

She had never known a boy like it, the way he spoke and carried himself, Harry Potter had an understated confidence about him. It was clear to her that he was nobody's fool and that he had obviously been well schooled in the art of politics.

"I will do what I can, but I worry about Dementors being close to students."

Harry smiled, and with a flick of his wand prongs appeared "I will protect the students of Hogwarts, of that you have my word."

It wasn't often that Augusta Longbottom was rendered speechless but thirteen year old Harry Potter had done it, the patronus he had created was huge, easily the largest form she had ever seen.

The patronus vanished "Please can you teach that to Neville?" she asked.

"He's already working on it," he informed her with a grin "now if I am to take Neville under my wing so to speak, he will have to come with me as I have things that need to be done. You understand that he would have to be let in on the secret and he would be meeting Sirius, who I assure you is an amazing man... he could easily be a person that could form a bond with, he is after all getting older."

Augusta hadn't considered that, Neville did need an adult male that he could trust, her brother Algie was not that person, after all he had nearly killed Neville more than once.

"When would you like to tell him?"

"Nope," he said with a grin "that Augusta is your job, tell him you're proud of the man he is becoming, and that his parents are proud of him, but don't compare them...Neville is his own person it's the only way he can truly be happy."

She had an odd look and for a second seemed angry, her words were calm and measured "My son Frank was an amazing Auror as was Alice..."

"I am not saying that they weren't, I am saying that part of Neville's confidence problem is that he feels a lot of pressure to be like them, pressure that hinders him."

She sat in silence for a moment "I'll do what you say, and we will see what happens."

He returned to Privet Drive to shower and change, then found Sirius dozing on the sofa at Tallington Lane. Harry shook him awake and then they travelled to New York, where they had dinner even though it was morning in Manhattan. They spent the next three hours exploring and buying Sirius a whole new wardrobe of muggle clothes.

Harry was feeling tired as it had been an exhausting day, tomorrow would be more of the same. Harry took Sirius home, five minutes later he was crawling into bed, as soon as his head hit the pillow he was asleep.

Dobby woke him up by shaking him. "I'm up." He mumbled then staggered to the bathroom. Twenty minutes later he emerged clean and dressed, Dobby was still waiting for him.

"What's up?" he asked his friend.

Dobby handed him a heavy parchment envelope "You have received a letter from the Minister Of Magic."

Harry examined it for a moment, then ran a detection spell across the letter, finally he ripped it open.

_Dear Mr Potter. _

_My name is Cornelius Fudge I am the Minister Of Magic. _

_I am sure by now you have heard that Sirius Black, a murderer has escaped from Azkaban prison._

_He was a supporter of you know who, he may try to find you, so please be on your guard. _

_I would like to arrange transport for you and assign an Auror bodyguard for the rest of the summer, please write back immediately so that arrangements can be made. _

_C. Fudge _

_Minister Of Magic – Great Britain _

Well that was unexpected. He thought, this here in his hands was proof that Fudge wasn't fit to lead, he couldn't even use Voldemorts name. Harry took his time and framed his reply very carefully.

_Dear Minister Fudge, _

_I thank you for your concern, but it is unwarranted, my home is heavily protected and I have the means to escape a situation if required. So your offer of a bodyguard is unneeded, however if I venture into Diagon Alley or Hogsmead I will call on Kingsley Shacklebolt first, we seem to have formed an unlikely friendship, if he agrees he can accompany me. _

_Since Sirius Black escaped I have learned many disturbing things, I have found out that Black is my Godfather and that he was my parents best friend. I have also found out that Black never had a trial...I would like very much to hear the full facts of that night; I would consider it a personal favour. When Black is caught for his crimes please give him the public trial he deserves as I want to look him in the eyes when he confesses. _

_Yours Sincerely_

_Mr Harry J Potter. _

Harry placed the letter in an envelope and secured it to Hedwig; she flew up the stairs out of the trunk and out of the window.

He checked his watch it was still fairly early, he made his way out of his trunk and headed to the kitchen, Dudley was already up, he was lifting weights in the lounge while copying a man on the television.

"Morning."

"Hi Harry, what are you doing today?"

"I am off to see a friend for a bit, then we have homework to do, it's a summer project...I have checked and there's a quidditch game we can go to Saturday, it's in New York, we could ask Peter to go with us."

"Wow, yeah that would be brilliant."

"Right then speak to Peter and your mum about it, I have to go I'll see you later." Harry vanished in a flood of flames.

He appeared once more outside Longbottom Hall to find Neville and Augusta waiting for him, she was dressed for travelling. "Harry I have informed Neville about Mr Black and what you have planned for the summer, I would like to accompany you and see Mr Black."

Harry thought for a moment, he trusted both Augusta and Neville; he pulled out his mirror and called Sirius.

"Padfoot I am bringing guests, please be presentable." He grinned down at the mirror. He didn't see the smile on Augusta's face.

After ending the call Harry had them take his arms and apparated them to the street entrance of Tallington Lane.

Harry turned to them "The headquarters of the order of the phoenix can be found at number Twenty Two Tallington Lane, London."

Augusta looked at him fiercely "You are secret keeper for the order of the phoenix? And this is your home?"

"I am secret keeper, and this is one of my houses, it is not my home."

"And does Dumbledore know you are bringing us here?"

"No he doesn't know...yet."

Neville hadn't said a word, he was too stunned at the house that appeared out of nowhere, it seemed quite large with a long driveway. Harry opened the gates and led them inside.

Sirius had been cleaning up for the last few minutes. Cauldrons and potion ingredients still lay out on the dining table, but that couldn't be helped. He opened the French doors to let the warm summer in and waited nervously, he had no idea who Harry was bringing.

Augusta examined the house as they walked inside, white walls, minimal furniture, it was light and airy, but didn't seem really lived in. She followed Neville and Harry as they walked into the lounge and she laid her eyes on Sirius Black.

He was not what she had expected, after twelve years in the hell hole that was Azkaban she though he would be nearly destroyed, but he wasn't. He stood in jeans and a silk shirt, he was quite tanned and his hair was neat and well groomed. He looked healthy, and had an easy smile.

"Mrs Longbottom, it has been a while, it's good to see you again."

"You too Sirius, Harry has informed me of what happened, I want you to know that I will do everything in my power to aid you."

Sirius looked over at the three of them, took a step and managed to hold back his tears. "You have no idea what that means to me, thank you...there are no other words."

Eventually Harry dragged Neville outside leaving Augusta and Sirius so they could talk.

This time Harry conjured several more stone blocks, each larger than the last. He had Neville levitate them while they talked.

"It's brilliant your Gran is letting you hang out with me this summer, we're going to have so much fun, but you will see things that should not be discussed with others, please can you keep what you see and hear a secret?"

Neville nodded as he struggled with a block four feet high. "Don't think about its size, if you can levitate a feather you can levitate a rock there is no difference what so ever, just concentrate and believe that the rock will rise in the air." A moment later and the rock steadied and began to float higher.

"Brilliant." Neville released the spell and the heavy rock dropped from six feet in the air.

Harry was rewarded with a huge grin "Once I stopped thinking about the rock and how heavy it was the spell worked."

"That's what it's all about...Intent, if you want something to float then it will float, if you want to destroy a rock then you will."

Neville nodded, grinned again and levitated the biggest rock that was easily eight foot high.

Once Neville was finished Harry vanished the rocks, except the largest one. Neville watched in awe as Harry transfigured the stone to be shaped like a massive troll. Then with a flick of his wand he cast a charm on the troll and then walked over to Neville.

"Trolls and some other magical creatures have very tough skins and so magic won't affect them that much, but remember the troll in the bathroom, I used its own club against it, but there are other ways. The incantation to bind someone in heavy chains is Ironius Incarcerous, I have made this stone troll resistant to magic, so once bound levitate the chains not the troll. Remember you have to want the troll in heavy chains and you have to want the chains to levitate."

Harry showed him the wand movement and repeated the incantation a few times, Neville stepped forward.

"Ironius Incarcerous," Thick and heavy iron chains burst from the tip of Neville's wand, they flew the five metres to the stone troll, and wrapped around its legs chest and arms. "Wingardium Leviosar!"

At a reasonable speed the troll floated in the air.

"Higher...Higher." Harry urged "Higher...release." Neville released the spell and the stone troll dropped from about sixty metres in the air.

Harry cast a protago shield, to protect himself and Neville; the troll had smashed into several pieces.

"Congratulations, you can now kill trolls with just a flick of your wand." Neville, whose eyes hadn't left the pieces of stone on the ground simply nodded.

They didn't know it, but by that point both Sirius and Augusta were watching from the window, amazed at what they had seen. Next they saw Harry conjure what looked like fifty quaffles and levitate them all in the air and set them moving slowly around the garden.

Neville practiced his spell accuracy by blasting the balls out of the air, with Harry giving encouragement and helpful tips. Fifteen minutes later all the balls had been destroyed and the garden was a mess of pieces of stone and huge wooden splinters from the destroyed wooden balls.

They made their way back in to the house to find both Augusta and Sirius beaming at them.

Harry introduced Dobby to the others and after some cajoling Dobby joined them for lunch, Harry figured that showing other people how he treated elves would only help the mistreated elves in the long term.

Harry had a brilliant idea and asked if Neville could stay over and go to a quidditch game with them.

She agreed then wondered if Sirius would be safe venturing out of the house.

"The game we will be seeing is in New York, we have a very discreet and fast way to leave the country, please don't ask any more about it, though Neville will soon see for himself."

"You are going to New York?"

"Yes... we might also have a few other international days out, I think Neville would really like the beaches in the south of France." Augusta and Neville didn't have a clue what Harry really meant but Sirius was a man of the world, he knew all about the topless beaches and he let out a huge snort.

"Judging by what I have seen so far Harry, I have no problem with that at all."

She gave him a rare smile and Harry could swear he saw her wink, they sat and talked, while they ate from a selection of sandwiches, cakes and sausage rolls that Dobby had cooked.

Augusta asked what else Harry had planned for the summer. He told her that he wasn't totally sure yet, but he did ask if Neville could swim, as Harry really wanted to swim the barrier reef in Australia. As soon as he had mentioned it in the Bubbling Cauldron the idea had taken hold.

After lunch Harry took Neville back up on his broom and together they practiced gliding turns, stops as well as adding a little height. By the end of the day Neville could properly control a broom and his confidence had grown immensely.

For the rest of the week Harry practiced with Neville, but they also went out into London, saw a movie at the cinema and Harry educated Neville on muggle fast food. Friday came soon enough, Harry had arranged to collect Neville and apparate him to the underpass near Privet Drive where Dudley and Peter were waiting along with a large black dog. The dog looked around and transformed before their eyes.

"Peter, Dudley I would like you to meet my Godfather Sirius Black, you might have seen him on the news recently. He escaped from Azkaban the wizard prison and found me, he is completely innocent and was framed."

It took a few moments for them to overcome the shock of seeing a dog turn into an escaped convict, but soon Sirius introduced himself and they relaxed, Harry had them all place their hands on his arms and explained to Neville what was going to happen.

They were consumed in a flash of fire and found themselves standing at a train station fifty miles or so outside New York. Harry had been to this station before, the summer before Lilly went to Hogwarts he had taken the family to America for five weeks and had stayed for a few days at a hotel nearby. Harry carefully looked around, he didn't see anyone.

"How?" Neville demanded to know.

Harry smiled; _this is going to be tricky... _"I was trained by a phoenix to use Phoenix fire instead of just apparating."

Peter and Dudley looked at each other not knowing what to say.

Harry led them inside and purchased tickets for the train that would take them near the New York Knights Quidditch and Quadpot stadium, tonight they were facing off against the Washington Eagles, both were high ranked teams, and Harry was looking forward to the game.

Together they rode the train and jumped off at the appropriate stop, they took a taxi the last few miles which stopped outside the stadium, to non magical eyes the stadium looked like a huge crumbling warehouse. Sirius had already transformed into Padfoot, so together, with Dudley hanging on to his arm and Peter hanging onto Neville they made their way inside. Dudley and Peter stood rooted to the spot, as soon as they had walked through the doors they were confronted with a ticket office and arches that led to the stands. Harry purchased tickets and led the way to a private box he had requested.

As soon as they stepped through the archways, each of them gasped at the sight that was before them, while the outside of the warehouse was a decent size, the inside was absolutely huge. There were seats for eighty thousand fans, a lush green field and towering goal posts. The small group quickly found their way to the private box that Harry had requested and soon realised that the game was about to start. The roar of the crowd was intense as each team flew onto the field. Dudley and Peter stood open mouthed as they watched, clearly totally amazed at what they were seeing.

The announcer for the game stepped up to his podium "Welcome witches and wizards of all ages, this match is the decider for eastern division championships between the New York Knights." The crowds roared once more, a sea of people dressed in dark blue rose up and screamed out. "Against the Washington Eagles!" At the other end of the pitch the Eagles fan all dressed in red white and blue started chanting. "FLY...FLY..FLY!"

"The snitch is released, the Eagles have won the toss for the quaffle, the game begins!"

All through the game Harry was on the edge of his seat, school games were fun, but this was professional quidditch, it was much faster and much more brutal. Harry, Sirius and Neville did their best to explain the rules as they went along to Peter and Dudley, who were watching transfixed at the spectacle of the game.

Fifty seven minutes later Alex Robbins dived on his brand new Firebolt, his arm outstretched, five seconds after that the game was over and Washington had won the division and were on their way to winning the league. The group waited in the box for twenty minutes allowing the bulk of the crowds to leave, once more Sirius changed into Padfoot and together they walked out of the box. However they met someone coming out of the next box.

Harry looked over and saw three tall wizards in elegant robes surrounding a shorter woman in a dark business suit. Harry looked again and recognised her; she had been a lot older when he had first met her at an ICW conference in Copenhagen. She had held office for years, the American President of Magic Mrs Lois Fox.

Having recognised her, Harry stood respectfully to the side of the hall and motioned for the others to do the same, the bodyguards had seen them and one of them nodded in Harry's direction.

As the President passed them she ran her eyes over the group and abruptly stopped at Harry's face, she stopped walking instantly and turned to him.

"Excuse me...but are you...Harry Potter?" She asked a little unsure. The bodyguards had all turned with their President, one of them, the one who had nodded to Harry peered at him intently, the others were looking out on the hall or had eyes on the group.

"Yes Madam President, I am Harry Potter, it's an honour to meet you."

She smiled "Ah a teenager with manors, it is an honour to meet you as well, but I wasn't told you were in the country, I am normally notified of high profile guests." She turned to her lead bodyguard and gave him a look, Harry put two and two together and realised what she could be thinking.

"I assure you I am Harry Potter, I am not someone else using Polyjuice potion, I think the reason you were not notified is that I entered the country illegally, for that I apologise."

Her eyes narrowed at him, the boy had just confessed to a crime that could have him serving time in the intense heat of the Death Valley prison.

"Mr Potter, why may I ask did you enter illegally? I would have granted you a visa."

"I have to be very careful about how I travel," he did not have to explain his reasons, she would know. "So I normally travel by Phoenix Fire." He didn't tell her that he didn't actually need a Phoenix to use their fire; instead he let her draw her own conclusions which were totally wrong.

"And just how long have you been in the country and how long do you plan to stay?"

"We've been here a few hours and as soon as we have a giant New York steak we will be heading home...I am sure you realise what it must be like for me at home, I can't really go to a Quidditch game without being mobbed, whereas here I can go relatively unnoticed, I hope you don't mind."

Harry was very precise and careful, he had explained his actions, he just hopped that he knew her character well enough, there was also the possibility of an early ally.

She nodded "If a Phoenix brought you here, then I don't think you'll be doing anything wrong, however in the future I would like my office notified if you are coming to America, I can keep it discrete."

The others had been completely still and silent as they watched, not for the first time Peter Webb wondered just how powerful and influential Harry was. Sirius Black, who was currently in his dog form couldn't quite believe that he was less than six feet away from one of the most power leaders of magical people in the world, and that his godson was chatting to her quite easily.

"Madam President, owls take a long time to get across the pond," he said with a small smile "and mobile phones don't work in magical areas, may I give you an instant means of communication with myself?"

President Fox was intrigued with the boy in front of her, she had heard his story, she had read various confidential reports, she had seen cuttings of the Daily Prophet article about when he first went to Hogwarts. She liked to keep tabs on famous or powerful witches and wizards around the world.

She nodded and slowly in full view of the bodyguards Harry reached into his bag and handed over a small communication mirror which he handed to the bodyguard first, who ran his wand over the mirror before giving it to his boss.

"Amelia Bones has one of those, as does Albus Dumbledore, just say our name and it will activate, they could prove useful in the future." She eyed him again.

"Cornelius doesn't have one?"

"No, I wouldn't trust him as far as I could throw him."

She snorted and changed the subject, "Last year I heard a very disturbing rumour, I wondered if you could confirm it? As our ambassador has been unable to."

"What rumour?"

"That Lord Voldemort isn't completely dead and that he possessed a professor at Hogwarts and that you..." Harry nodded before she could finish.

"Madam President, I am willing to tell you the full story, as much as I can, but this should not be discussed in the open, and it will require an unbreakable vow of secrecy, too much is at stake for us to be careless." The atmosphere in the hall changed in an instant.

"Yes let's go somewhere private, I intended to stay in the city tonight, please join us for dinner."

"I would be delighted, may I bring my friends?"

"Of course."

"Please be aware what I have to tell you is for your eyes and ears alone." She nodded, she had already realised this was a huge secret and it was prudent to be careful.

"I'd like to introduce you to my cousin Dudley Dursley, my friend Peter Webb, they are non-magical people, Neville Longbottom and my dog Padfoot."

"A pleasure to meet you all, please follow us, we have a car outside."

A few minutes later, they were sat in a stretch limousine, which was literally jumping through the heavy New York traffic. Padfoot kept looking at Harry intently, he wasn't sure that Harry was doing the right thing. It didn't take long to reach the Mandarin Oriental hotel, a quick trip through the ultra plush lobby into the lift and they were soon in the Presidential suite, overlooking central park.

President Fox had one of the guards call for room service and everyone quickly selected what they wanted, Harry chose a steak and one for his dog. Once they were comfortable the President asked Harry to come into her bedroom so they could talk in private. He closed the door after himself and slowly pulled his wand.

"Madam President, may I cast some anti eavesdropping charms?"

She nodded, quickly he cast several of the strongest charms, the fact that he did it in less than thirty seconds and was completely silent was not lost on the President. She sat on an expensive chair and motioned for Harry to join her across a small table.

Harry took out a quill and parchment and quickly worded the vow he needed, he passed it across to her, she read it and sighed a little.

She pulled her wand "I Lois Jane Fox, do swear on my life and my magic never to reveal the secrets that Harry Potter shares with me this night without his prior approval." The wand glowed for a moment then she quickly put it away.

"This had better be worth it Mr Potter."

Harry smiled and not being one to beat about the bush answered her "Tom Riddle, that's Voldemorts real name is not truly dead, he exists as a sort of wraith like mist, using powerful dark magic he has anchored himself to this world. He has tried to return to a true body twice in the last eighteen months, I have stopped him both times. He does have followers that are still out there, just waiting for him to return, myself and a few others have been preparing and trying to undo what binds him to this plain of existence...very soon there will be a new Minister for Magic, hopefully Amelia Bones. I have also found out that the man thought to betray my parents, is actually my Godfather, Sirius Black is innocent...he was set up."

"Jesus...Mary and Joseph, who else knows of this?"

"Myself, Dumbledore, Bones, Sirius Black and you. We plan on bringing in the Non Magical Prime Minister as soon as Amelia is in office, we will have to protect them and we will need their help."

"Voldemort never struck here, but we all knew that it was only a matter of time, do you think you can undo his binding magic?"

"Yes, but even if we do he may come back before we can complete the task, so we are in the process of laying traps, misinformation, and we are setting up an intelligence network that we can activate if that happens."

"Why are you telling me this and not Cornelius or Dumbledore?"

"Fudge is a moron, who is only interested in himself and where his next bag of gold is coming from, and Dumbledore plays things closer to his chest than I do, but we are working together, there is also the matter that I will be the one to destroy Voldemort."

She raised her eyes at that "There is a prophecy; I am the one that will end his life."

"And you believe this prophecy?"

"I do, but even if I didn't, he does, so he is making it true, trust me I may be a teenager, but as far as I know I am the only one ever to beat Dumbledore in a duel."

She sputtered at that "You?"

"The headmaster has trained me well, but as he points out I have high level skills, I am creative, I am also very fast and very nimble."

"But you are just a teenager, barely even that if I remember correctly, you simply couldn't have learned enough, he has fifty or more years on you."

"I have been able to cast a corporeal patronus since before I started Hogwarts, I apparated for the first time at age seven, I am taking my OWL's this year and my NEWTS next year, I also lead a duelling club. I am a skilled Occulmens, I am an animagus and I have killed more than one person before, when I have had to, and each day that passes my skills grow more and I make a new alliances."

"What do you ask of me?" She asked, completely astounded at what she had heard.

"For now I believe it would be prudent to train combat Aurors and pass on any intelligence that could be useful, hopefully if our plans work out we will never have to go to war, but we should all prepare for the worst, while hoping for the best."

Harry stood, "Please can you join the others, I won't be long." Harry nodded, cancelled the anti eavesdropping charms and left the room.

Lois Fox sat alone thinking about what Harry had told her, she reached into the pocket of her suit and pulled out a small note book, she made a quick list of people she needed to see as soon as possible, she wanted to double the Auror force and send teams of spy wizards and witches to Europe. She silently thanked the gods for their accidental meeting and stood to go have dinner with the most interesting teenager she had ever met.

It was hours later when Harry and the others were engulfed in flames and returned to Privet Drive, as soon as they arrived Harry, Neville and Sirius left going to Tallington Lane. Augusta was waiting for them, she had expected them back hours ago and was quite worried, the worry vanished as soon as Neville arrived wearing a tired smile. "Gran you wouldn't believe it, it was an incredible game, and then we met the American President of Magic, she was very nice and invited us for dinner!"

"You met Lois Fox?"

"Yes we did," Harry answered "she was very interesting."

"I am sure she was, did you know she is the youngest President of Magic there has ever been?"

"I did and from what I know magical Americans have gone from strength to strength since."

The next few weeks passed in a blur, Harry spent most of his days with Neville and Sirius, working on duelling, transfigurations and carefully making potions to add to the supplies. Neville was now a competent flyer, Harry doubted that he would ever be on a quidditch team, but it was still a tremendous achievement considering where they had started.

A few days before the end of the summer Harry wrote a letter to Rita Skeeter requesting a private meeting at the Leaky Cauldron, it was a risk, he thought, but Harry thought it was one that he had to take. If he could get her on board she would promote his stories while viciously attacking Fudge and the ministry.

He received a reply the same day, the next morning at seven thirty Harry walked into the Leaky Cauldron and instantly spotted Tom the landlord. "Hi Tom, can I get a private room, I am meeting someone." Tom nodded, and looked a little aghast when he was told who the guest would be.

Skeeter arrived promptly at eight, a minute later she was shown into the private room where Harry waited. He had already set up some parchment and a dictation quill.

Tom showed her into the room, Harry saw that she wore bright green robes, her hideous horn rimmed glasses and far too much makeup. It also appeared that she had made an effort to dress a little provocatively. _Perhaps she's hoping to use my hormones against me...as if... I wouldn't touch that with Snapes..._

"Hello Ms Skeeter, thank you for meeting me." Harry stood to greet her, wearing a silk shirt, his dark jeans and dragon hide boots. His dragon hide jacket hung carefully on the chair.

"Hello to you too Mr Potter, may I call you Harry?"

"Of course, can I call you Rita?" He asked politely.

"Certainly." She smiled, and reached into her bag producing a note book and an acid green quill.

"Do you mind if I use a quick quotes quill?" She asked quickly as if it was unimportant.

"Actually I do, I would prefer a dictation quill, I think we have a lot to discuss. Let's begin on the right foot, after all if this goes well, I believe that I could offer you many stories, stories that would sell very well." Harry's words had stopped her completely; she had expected a wide eyed kid, not someone who appeared to have knowledge of the press.

Sensing that she should see where this went she put the acid green quill away and produced another, this one bright red.

Harry pointed to his own quill and parchment, "I am also keeping a record, I am not foolish, I know I cannot stop the newspapers writing about me, but if you can work with me then at least the truth is presented and perhaps my personal life won't be torn apart on the front page."

"Where would you like to begin?" She asked sweetly.

"With the fact that you're also an illegal animagus, a black beetle to be exact."

Shock covered her face in an instant, "How do you know that?"

"I am very well connected Rita, I don't plan to tell anyone as long as we have a productive working arrangement."

"You're blackmailing me."

"Perhaps," he allowed "but all I am asking is that you write the truth about me, I am not asking for any other special treatment, in return for this I can feed you stories."

"Such as?" She asked somewhat recovered.

"I have an in-depth file on each of Fudges top advisors and the man himself, breaking what's in those files alone would see that you become famous the world over."

Rita appeared to think for a second "And you would give me those files?"

"I would, in a few days, the timing isn't right yet."

She put that aside for the moment "What other stories?"

"How about a one on one with me? I'll talk about being the boy who lived, that night, and my life. You know I run the duelling club at Hogwarts and I am the seeker of Gryffindor House, a championship team twice over," Harry paused "my godfather is also Sirius Black."

Rita took a sharp breath, she would kill for the inside scoop on those stories, but Harry wasn't finished yet.

"Rita as you are aware I am thirteen years old, I am just beginning my magical life, I receive excellent marks at Hogwarts and I have been told by professors that I trust that I am far above average both magically and academically. My point is that if we do this right then we could have a very long, very successful working relationship, so what do you say?"

Rita Skeeter sat in silence for ten seconds, the boy astounded her, he was right he was just starting out; it would be beyond stupidity on her part to turn down a golden opportunity.

"I am in, what should we talk about first?"

"Before that, there are certain things that I can't talk about for both security reasons and timing reasons, can you agree to that? And not keep digging... if I don't answer something there is a good reason, but eventually the full story will be released."

"I agree to that."

"I believe that I will be able to give you the files on September the first, however I would also like you to hold off the story for a day and accompany me to Hogwarts in your animagius form."

"Why?"

"I have heard from a very reliable source that Fudge plans on using the Dementors of Azkaban to hunt Sirius Black and to guard Hogwarts, I believe that any investigative journalist worth her salt should see that first hand."

"Dementors..." She hissed.

"Yes, Dementors, how Fudge can live with himself is beyond me, he is breaking the trust of every parent in the country by placing those foul things at Hogwarts."

"You don't like Fudge do you?"

"I think he's an idiot and not fit to lead," he showed her the letter he had received. "The leader of the government is too cowardly even to say Voldemorts name, someone like that isn't fit to lead."

Rita had given a shudder at the name and marvelled how at how easily Harry had said it.

"I intend to give you the tools to bring Fudge's government to its knees, we just have to have a little patients and allow him to make the first mistake, the Dementors, using the files I believe that his government will fold in days."

"Who would you like to see as minister?"

"I think Amelia Bones would be a good choice, far too many Death Eaters escaped justice at the end of the war, I believe that she would go after them, again I could probably arrange for you to receive the story early, before other reporters."

"Why are you really doing all this?"

"Honestly?"

She nodded "If I don't then you or someone like you will drag my name through the mud, I don't want that. I do have goals, I would like to see the remaining death eaters face justice, I would like to see our world evolve a little. There are some things that we are hopelessly out of touch with, I would like to see positive changes to our world, you would allow me to help my ideas along more quickly."

Seeing an opportunity she asked "What are your other long term goals?"

"I would like to do something to help the werewolf population, it seems to me the ministries attitude of classifying them as dark creatures and denying them the opportunities that are available in our world is actually driving them to illegal behaviour. It makes much more sense to treat it as what it is, an illness, help those that want it, and track down those that use their transformations as a weapon and imprison them."

Rita was nodding "A well reasoned plan, how would you accomplish that?"

"I am thinking of an endowment to St Mungos, so that the wolfsbane potion can be distributed, and then obviously working with the Wizengamot to change some laws."

They sat talking for more than an hour and arranged for Rita to meet him at the coffee shop near platform nine and three quarters on September the first. Once Rita left Harry thought that the meeting went rather well, he ordered a late breakfast and then headed home.

OOooOO

It was only a few days until Harry had to return to Hogwarts, but Harry still had a number of things to do, he collected the files from Kandar, and spoke to Dumbledore and Amelia Bones at length about his plans. He had his Aunt sign his Hogsmead permission slip and together they had a small end of summer barbeque in the back garden before Harry left until Christmas.

As was his custom he planned to stay at the Leaky Cauldron for the last few days of the summer, he had also invited Neville, so on Friday night the two boys found themselves at the pub with their trunks, ready to stay for the weekend and leave for Hogwarts on Monday morning.

Neville and Harry ended up sharing a room; they also sat up late chatting to Tom the landlord well into the early hours of Saturday morning. Harry dragged himself out of bed on Saturday, Neville was still spread eagle on the other bed, snoring lightly, after his sit ups and press ups, he showered, dressed and headed down the stairs into the main tap room of the pub. Tonight was Kandars eighty fifth birthday and as Harry couldn't take Ginny to the dinner that he had been invited to he had chosen to take Neville as his friend. He was sure that it would be interesting and be a learning experience. Harry called Tom over to the corner of the bar, and asked for a favour.

"Tom, can you arrange for a top quality bottle of Firewhiskey? It must be at least two hundred years old." Tom the landlord eyed him with a smile.

"It appears you have expensive taste, but selling to a teenager..." He trailed off.

"It's not for me, it's a birthday gift...come on Tom don't make me floo all the way to Aberforths just to buy a bottle, I would rather spend my money with you."

Tom raised his eyebrow at Aberforths name, but said nothing "Alright, but don't tell anyone."

"Don't worry I won't, can I also get two cases of butterbeer, two cases of oak matured mead and a case of firewhiskey?"

"Is that lot a birthday present as well?"

"Not necessarily." Harry smiled and laid a handful of galleons on the bar. Tom laughed but quickly plucked up the coins off the bar.

"I'll make sure that everything is in your room later on today."

"Thank-you."

Harry sat down for breakfast and quietly read the newspapers while he waited for Neville, who turned up half an hour later still with tousled hair and the clothes that he had on the day before, as he wanted to check on Harry before heading to the bathroom.

Neville saw the breakfast that Harry was eating and quickly decided that the bathroom could wait and quickly ordered. Harry explained that they were having dinner that night with a goblin family, Neville gave him a stunned look and nodded, so far the summer had been a very strange and it seemed was only getting stranger, he had never heard of a wizard sitting down to dinner with a Goblin, let alone dinner at the goblins home.

After Neville had made himself presentable they headed to Madam Malkins, as Neville only really had robes and a few oddly matched muggle clothes. Several tee shirts, some shirts, jeans, belts and two pairs of sunglasses later both boys left her shop and headed back to the pub.

They spent the rest of the afternoon sipping butterbeers chatting with the patrons of the Leaky Cauldron, it was almost four when Rufus Scrimgour and his grandson Daniel walked into the pub, Harry spotted them instantly, he stood and walked over to the pair.

"Hello Auror Scrimgour." He looked down at the five year old "Hi Daniel."

Daniel couldn't hold his excitement, he had been told the bedtime story of the boy who lived, but he hadn't realised that the boy he'd met when they had purchased Duncan his pigmy puff was actually the Harry Potter.

"Hi," he said a little breathlessly, "are you really Harry Potter?"

Harry bent his knees so that he was at eye level with the small boy "Yes I am, it's nice to meet you again Daniel, what are you up to today?"

Daniel gave Harry his best smile "Granddads taking me to the family vault, he said that we could see the dragons!"

Harry laughed and eyed Rufus "That's an interesting outing, I am sure you will have fun."

"Do you want to come too?" Daniel asked in a very hopeful tone.

"Normally I would as I like dragons, but I can't I am having dinner with some goblin friends of mine."Daniel looked a little glum, but Harry spotted Rufus look. He was interested in his dinner with the goblins and entered into the conversation.

"Mr Potter, I was under the impression that you were going to arrange for an a

Auror bodyguard when out and about."

Harry nodded and gave another smile "It slipped my mind, but I think we both know that I don't really need a bodyguard, I am quite capable of handling myself."

Rufus didn't respond straightaway, "Would you allow me to arrange for someone for the rest of the day?"

Harry shook his head, "I am going to a private dinner at the home of one of my friends at Gringotts, we also have business to discuss I doubt he will be pleased if Aurors turn up as well, so I will have to decline."

"And what about Sirius Black?" Rufus asked a little louder in a slightly angry tone of someone that was used to being obeyed.

"What of Sirius? I am certain that he doesn't mean me any harm."

It was the tone that Harry used that stopped the Auror before he could respond; he stared at Harry for a few seconds.

"I think this year will be very interesting for the Ministry and the Wizengamot, when I am ready I will be in touch with your department as I am sure that I'll need some help. Are you willing to listen to what I have to tell you and then give the benefit of doubt?"

Again Scrimgeor was surprised at the boy, and decided to play along, if changes were happening to the government he wanted to be part of it. "I will listen, so will a few others, Fudge might be a problem though."

Harry smiled again..."Let's talk next week and we'll see if he's still a problem." Rufus almost took a step back and very nearly pulled his wand, the hard look Harry Potter had given him twisted his gut.

Harry held out his hand to Daniel and they shook "Can I have your auto...autogra...autograph?" The boy asked finally finding the right word.

Harry smiled again "Normally I don't do this, except for young ones like you," he reached into his bag, pulled a note pad and scribbled a short message to Daniel. He handed it over and the youngster showed his granddad.

_Daniel, _

_I hope you have a great year, see you soon. _

_Harry Potter _

"Thank you Mr Potter." Rufus said seriously.

"It's Harry Mr Scrimgeor."

Finally he smiled "Then I am Rufus, I think you've just made his week."

Harry grinned "You know I really hate the whole fame thing... but for little ones I grin and bear it."

Again Scrimgeor gave him an odd look, and quickly they parted company, with Rufus intent on seeing Bones again before the day was out.

Harry and Neville made their way to Gringotts at six o'clock, they were shown into Kandars office.

"Hello Kandar, I'd like you to meet a good friend of mine, Mr Neville Longbottom."

Kandar looked over both boys carefully before he spoke. "I didn't realise Harry that your mate would be a boy, but it does not matter, you will both be welcome in my home."

Neville spluttered and Harry looked a little pink around his neck and ears.

"Kandar, Neville is a good friend, but he isn't my mate, the one that I would have liked to bring is actually out of the country until very late tonight, I hope that you don't mind me bringing him, after all Neville is an heir to an ancient family as well, he could be a good contact to have in the future."

Harry beckoned Neville forward "Hello Kandar, Harry has told me that you are a trusted friend of his, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Kandar looked him over again, obviously pleased at the courtesy from a wizard, "It is a pleasure to meet you as well Mr Longbottom, I knew both your parents, they were fine humans."

Neville gave a tight nod, but said nothing. A minute later all three were taking a portkey to Kandars home.

Neither Harry or Neville had ever been to a Goblin home before, and both very pleasantly pleased with what they saw, Kandar lived in a small underground village near Nottingham. The village was nestled around an underground stream, with luminous algae covering the rocks above their heads giving off a soft light. Kandar led them through the village, all round them Goblins were staring at them, wizards had never been to this village before and they were all a little shocked. They walked through a small market place and up some steps that were carved into the surrounding rocks; they walked along a path passing several Goblin homes. Each home had a carved ornate door, similar to the vault doors at Gringotts and a large window for looking out at the village. Finally they reached Kandars home and as soon as the door was opened their noses smelled the delicious scent of roasted pig.

Kandar entered followed quickly by Harry and Neville, who was looking around very wide eyed.

Kardar shouted out "Wife, I am home and I bring guests." In moments three other Goblins came into the hall to meet them.

Kandars wife Mariu, was slightly taller than her husband, she had long black hair that fell to her shoulders, she had a smaller more pointy face, with sharp eyes. She took in the guests but said nothing, the two other Goblins were Kandars sons Clawhammer and Ironaxe, both were the spitting image of their father, they too said nothing. Kandar made the introductions and they were ushered into the next room.

Luckily both boys being thirteen meant that they didn't have to duck their heads at the low ceilings, Harry looked around the home, it was spotlessly clean and well furnished with Goblin sized furniture. Harry addressed Kandar and Mariu "We thank you for this invitation; you honour us with your hospitality." Kandar smiled and Harry reached into his bag, he saw Kandars sons eye him with nervous and suspicious glances. Harry pulled out the bottle of Firewhiskey from his bag and passed it to Mariu "A humble gift for your table."

Kandar laughed "Thank you Harry, but you honour us, it is a very rare thing to call a Goblin a friend and treat us as equals, you are welcome here anytime," he paused "especially after all the gold we have made together."

Kandars wife and his sons seemed to relax a little, Kandar asked them to sit, but eyeing the small chairs, he simply sat on the rug near the fire, as he didn't want to use his wand at all unless asked.

The small family of goblins seemed a little stunned at this especially when Neville joined him on the rug, but eventually the tension was broken again by Kandar.

"I have said it before Harry, you are an interesting wizard, I hadn't thought about our furniture... have you learned to conjure yet?" He asked with interest.

Harry nodded and gave his friend a small smile.

"Then please feel free to arrange appropriate chairs to your liking."

Harry smiled again "I am fine right here for the moment." Harry said enjoying himself immensely, he looked over at Neville who seemed to be relaxing a little, he have a tight nod.

"Dinner will be ready shortly," Mariu addressed them "husband, I believe our guests would like a drink."

Kandar nodded and made his way to a small drinks cabinet in the corner of the room.

"The usual Harry?"

"Just a small one." He grinned at his friend.

"Mr Longbottom?"

"I'll er have the same, and please feel free to call me Neville."

Kandar chuckled to himself and proceeded to pour five glasses of Firewhiskey, Neville was a little wide eyed at being given a glass, but sipped it anyway. Kandar eyed him curiously, "Not your first time I take it Neville?"

He couldn't quite talk yet as the searing liquid as still burning his throat a little, so he shook his head and pointed to Harry.

Harry shrugged "I like a good party as much as the next man."

Once they all had drinks Harry raised his glass and activated his language stone on his necklace, in perfect Gobbledegook he said.

"Happy Birthday Kandar, the House of Potter and Longbottom wishes you good tidings, many more birthdays and more gold than you can carry." Neville looked at him stunned, as did Kandars sons, while the older Goblin roared with laughter.

"See," he said to his boys in English "this is what I was talking about, not yet an adult, yet Harry has more respect for our people than any other wizard I have ever met, including Dumbledore." Both his sons nodded their agreement, in truth they had been stunned beyond words when their father had told them that he was inviting wizards to his birthday dinner, but they were quickly warming to their wizard guests.

Harry finished his whiskey, Kandar offered a refill, but Harry declined.

"I'll take a butterbeer, if that's okay? I don't want to get drunk and start hugging every one and telling them how much I love them." Clawhammer and Ironaxe laughed for the first time, and Clawhammer spoke.

"Father, I have decided I like him." Ironaxe nodded his agreement, Harry smiled and gave the Goblins a small nod and raised the butterbeer that Kandar had handed him, Harry changed the conversation.

"Clawhammer, Ironaxe do you both work for Gringotts as well?" He asked genuinely interested.

"I do," Clawhammer told them "I am a curse breaker, I recently returned from Egypt and Ironaxe here works as a project leader for our father."

Harry raised his eyebrow at Kandar "My youngest is currently overseeing the creation of a new prison and has recently finished work on a creature preserve." Harry understood immediately, glanced at Neville without being seen and shook his head, letting Kandar know that Neville didn't know about his plans.

"I wanted someone I could trust." Kandar told them simply.

Mariu walked into the room "Dinner is served." She led them to a round table near the kitchen, which was unlike any kitchen that Harry had ever seen but the food smelled wonderful.

The table was quite low and suitable for Goblins and not wizards, there were six chairs already around the table, Harry glanced at Kandar who nodded. Harry pulled his wand and transfigured two of the chairs into soft squishy cushions so that they could sit and still be at eye level with the goblin family.

In the centre of the table sat a roasted pig that looked like it had been cooked to perfection, around the pig sat platters of vegetables, potatoes and other assorted meats and sauces. Mariu had them all sit and started to serve dinner.

Harry noted with a small smile that his and Neville's plates were a bit larger than the rest of the families and their food was piled a bit higher. Harry and Neville both gave their thanks for the food and waited, both were a little unsure at the etiquette, but soon dug in when the family started eating with relish. Harry started to eat and was very surprised the food tasted wonderful, and he said as much.

"Mariu," he said addressing her for the first time "Your cooking is most excellent, I only know one other witch who can cook like this and I believe you could give her lessons." Harry said meaning every word, he noticed a small flush of pride on her face and she nodded her thanks. Harry also noticed that she never spoke to him or Neville directly..._Probably a cultural thing..._ he thought as he ate more of the delicious food.

Neville was quite certain that his Gran wouldn't believe it if he told her, he hadn't spoken much, he was quite content to sit and observe Harry, not for the first time he wondered if Harry would end up Minister of Magic one day. He continued to eat and finished off his Firewhiskey, Kandar noticed and offered him another drink, just like Harry he chose butterbeer.

An hour later and the food was demolished, Harry breathed out deeply and resisted the urge to open the button on his trousers, Neville looked to be in the same predicament, as did the rest of the male Goblins. Mariu looked pleased with herself; it was an honour to a Goblin wife when their guests literally couldn't eat any more food.

Harry reached behind him into the bag his had dropped on the floor, "I was unsure of the protocol in regards to gifts, but I couldn't come to a birthday dinner without bringing a gift." Harry took out a small box and passed it across the table; Harry also saw Neville go a little pink around the ears and quietly passed him another box to give as a gift.

"You didn't have to Harry, the Firewhiskey was enough."

"Think nothing of it my friend."

Kandar ripped off the bright wrapping paper to find a wooden box, inside were half a dozen golden necklaces, each with a small phoenix pendant. Kandar looked up at Harry oddly, and Harry explained.

"They are emergency portkeys for your family, if you ever need help simply say Phoenix Fire while wearing them and you will be transported to a safe location where I can find you, I know you may have something like this already, but please consider wearing these as a backup plan." Kandar nodded and was pleased at the thoughtful gift. Neville passed his across, he had no idea what it was but he trusted Harry.

In moments this was opened as well, to reveal a golden ornate pocket watch. Harry had purchased it from the jewellers in Diagon Alley then had taken it to Peter Waterson to add a mirror to the watch.

Again Harry explained "Now your other mirror could stay here or be given to your sons." He said with a wink. Kandar thanked Neville, then glanced at Harry knowing that the gift came from him.

After dinner Harry reversed his transfiguration on the dining chairs and shared another glass of Firewhiskey with Neville and the Goblins, this glass was somewhat larger than the earlier glass and was feeling very light headed when he finished it. The night was drawing to a close when Harry stood up and gave a small bow to the Goblin family "Thank you all for your hospitality, it shall not be forgotten and in that spirit, perhaps at Christmas or next summer you would all consider joining me at one of my houses for dinner?" Kandar smiled while the rest of the family looked a little gobsmacked, none of them could remember the last time a wizard had invited a Goblin for dinner.

"Thank you for the invitation Harry, please just let us know the time and place and we shall all be there."

Near midnight Kandar showed them back into the hallway and handed Harry a quill as a portkey, which Neville eyed looking a little green around the gills from the whiskey.

Harry saw and whispered to Kandar.

"Is it alright if we leave by fire, I don't think either of us would survive a portkey in a good condition." He said rather tactfully, eyeing Neville once more.

Kandar grinned and nodded, Harry handed back the portkey and held out his hand to Kandar, normally Goblins didn't like to shake hands but Kandar wasn't your average Goblin and Harry was far from an average wizard. Once they shook, Neville stuck out his own hand that the old Goblin shook as well. "Thank you for allowing me to visit your home, I can't speak for the house of Longbotton until I am seventeen, but I'll speak to my grandmother about sending an invitation to dinner as well...but even if she doesn't agree expect one once I am of age." Neville told the Goblin formally.

Kandar paused for a moment "Thank you Neville, my family and I will be happy to accept whenever that may be, you speak with honesty and integrity, you do your family proud."

Neville went a little pink at the praise, he glanced over at Harry who gave him a pleased nod, now he hoped that his Grandmother would agree.

Neville took Harry's arm and together they vanished in a flood of flames, both boys stumbled a bit as they were a bit tipsy from the drinks but they quickly made their way across the street and into the Leaky Cauldron. Kingsley Shacklebolt sat at the bar waiting.

Kingsley had been in the office when Rufus floo'ed into the office and requested a meeting with Bones, he was quickly called in as well.

"What's going on?"

"Harry Potter is staying at the Leaky Cauldron with Neville Longbottom, apparently they are having dinner with a Goblin family tonight."

Kingsley's eyes went wide "Really?" Rufus just nodded.

"I have no doubt that both boys are fine, but I would rather have someone at the Cauldron keeping an eye out." Bones informed him, "Can you stay there until Harry gets on the Hogwarts Express?"

"Of course I can, is there anything I should tell the boy?"

Amelia thought for a moment, thinking about the meetings and mirror calls to Harry.

"I would like you to treat him as you would an adult wizard, so whatever you think is best."

Kingsley nodded and left the office to go home and pack.

Rufus spoke softly but aloud "He has been trained by Dumbledore, knows you, me, Kingsley and probably a lot more, now he's having dinner with Goblins and we still haven't been able to track him properly...Fudge is spitting feathers, what will that boy do next?"

Amelia chuckled as she had an idea "I don't know, but I have a feeling the ministry is about to be turned on its head."

It must have been the way she said it, Rufus looked up and stared at her, "But you know something?"

Amelia sighed "I do but I have been sworn to secrecy for the moment anyway, all I will say is that boy will one day either be Minster of Magic or Headmaster of Hogwarts."

Shacklebolt looked up as the door to the pub opened and Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom walked in. He turned on his stool and waved at the boys, Harry immediately walked over to him.

"Hello Kingsley, how are you?"

Kingsley's eyes narrowed slightly and he sniffed. "Have you two been drinking?"

Harry laughed and Neville looked down at his shoes.

"Maybe." Harry allowed, "here for a nightcap yourself?"

"Actually I am here to keep an eye on you," he remembered what Bones said "if you allow it of course."

Harry grinned "Well it's not much of a choice, I either let you or stun you and as I'd like to think of you as a friend, I don't think stunning you would work out that well."

Kingsley smiled; he genuinely liked Harry Potter, "So that's a yes then?"

Harry nodded "If I must," he yawned "well it's been a long day; give us a knock for breakfast?"

Kingsley nodded "I'll have Tom get some hangover potion in the morning, I am not going to comment about the drinking, but Harry as we discussed you could be wrong and Black could be after you, is it wise to be drinking?"

Harry laughed "Trust me Kingsley; I could tie Sirius up in knots even half pissed on Firewhiskey."

Kingsley leaned forward "Have you met him Harry?"

Harry had said too much, that's what Firewhiskey could do to you, "Ask me no questions and I'll tell you no lies... now I am off to bed... come on Nev."

Kingsley watched as the boys trudged through the bar and up the stairs. He shook his head and turned back to his drink, even more convinced that Black was innocent.

A/N: Again thanks for the reviews; I appreciate every one of them.

To answer a few questions I have received the only people that will know that Harry has come back in time are Dumbledore and Ginny. Harry doesn't want anyone else to know.

The pirates were an idea I had, as I have been trying to go out of my way to do things that I haven't seen in HP fanfics before. For example the Goblin dinner. I wanted Harry to be put into a situation that had nothing to do with Voldemort or the Death Eaters... how he dealt with the drug dealers come would be pirates will be important later...

It might be a few weeks before I post again as I am writing the next hundred thousand words or so. I do have some brilliant ideas regarding dealing with the Death Eaters and the Tri Wizard Tournament as well as Harry's relationship with Ginny. Hopefully it will be worth the wait.

Daz


	23. Chapter 23: Ministry of Fools

Chapter 23: Ministry Of Fools

Harry woke with an awful taste in his mouth, light from the window was streaming in and hit his face, he heard a groan and opened his eyes a little, Neville was sitting up on his bed in just his boxer shorts. "I am never drinking again." Neville announced with another groan and a shake of his head.

"You know, I say that every time, yet I still do." Harry informed his friend with a smirk.

Neville groaned again and stood heading for the bathroom, Harry rolled over in bed and looked at his nightstand and smiled. Laying dead centre was a small vial of luminescent green hangover potion; he plucked it off the table, yanked out the rubber stopper with his teeth and swallowed the potion in one gulp. In the space of thirty seconds his head cleared, his stomach settled and he could think about food without throwing up. He looked over at Neville's bed and saw a vial on his nightstand as well. He sat up and thirty seconds later was out of bed wearing only his own boxers and apparently just one sock, he grabbed the vial and knocked on the bathroom door. "Nev I have a hangover potion here for you, are you decent?"

"I am in the shower but you can come in." Without even thinking about it Harry opened the door, living in a dorm at Hogwarts with four other boys meant that they had little privacy, Harry and Neville didn't give a damn if they saw the other in the shower.

Neville had opened the glass shower door a little and his hand was pushed through the gap waiting for the potion, Harry put it in his hand and waited. A few seconds later another groan could be heard. "That's better." Neville's hand shot through the gap again and he held out the empty vial for Harry to take.

"Thanks mate."

Harry chuckled "Any time Nev."

Twenty minutes later Harry and Neville emerged from their room and headed down the stairs to find the Weasleys and Kingsley Shacklebolt having breakfast.

"Hello you lot."

"Harry!" half a dozen voices shouted at once, the noise focused all eyes in the pub on him, Harry glanced a look at Neville and they walked over to the table and sat down.

"You're looking very well Harry." Mrs Wealsey told him "you both do." She said looking at Neville.

"Yeah," Ron agreed "what have you been up to?"

"Hanging out mostly, we've had a good summer haven't we Nev?"

"It's been brilliant, what about you, how was Egypt?"

That opened the floodgates for all the Weasley's to tell them about their trip, while they ate breakfast. Harry saw Mr Weasley talking to Kingsley and he spotted Percy already wearing his head boy badge, with a small smile knowing the minor uproar it would cause, he called out to the head boy.

"Congratulations Percy, the badge looks good on you." Percy preened for a moment, while Ron and the twins were looking at Harry as if he had suddenly grown horns and was breathing fire.

"Thank you Harry..." Percy looked at his brothers and smirked "I am sure that you'll be wearing your own badge in your fifth year."

Harry snorted "I doubt that, I am more the sort to shatter the rules than enforce them, I think Neville would make a better prefect than me."

Harry saw Ron's eyes narrow "You don't want to be a prefect?"

"Merlin no, while I like the idea of it, I hardly have time for everything on my plate as it is and I really don't fancy traipsing around the castle pulling couples out of broom cupboards half the night. That's a sure fire way to get hexed." Ron, Neville and the twins snorted at this.

"Right you lot hurry up and eat, we need to get all your school supplies." Mrs Weasley called out to them all.

Harry glanced at his watch as he finished his food "Right, I'll catch up with you guys in a bit." Harry stood and made for the door, he noticed that Kingsley was already standing and made to follow him, but Mrs Weasley had snagged his arm.

"Where are you going Harry?"

"Just into London for an hour, I'll catch up later; I've already done most of my school shopping."

Mrs Weasley floundered a bit "Harry, I am not sure we can do that, I'd rather we stayed as a group." She informed him.

Harry laughed "I will be perfectly fine Mrs Weasley, you may have noticed Kingsley is keeping me company for the day." Without another word Harry left the pub and headed up the street going to the hairdressers he liked, after that he headed into an up market store and bought two dozen deodorants, some aftershave, shampoo and some designer underwear. He also brought a dozen bottles of perfume to give away at Christmas before heading back to the Leaky Cauldron.

Harry and Kingsley were walking down Diagon Alley when they heard a shriek behind them; both turned as Hermione ran at Harry, nearly knocked him over and hugged him.

Laughing he greeted her back "Hello Hermione!"

She took a step back and looked him over properly, as if to inspect him. He knew that he had grown a little and broadened out as well, and he was still sporting a tan from the time on the beach.

Harry noticed that Hermione had flushed a little, but he didn't say anything about that, instead.

He saluted her, "Do I meet with your approval Ma'am." Hermione giggled at his antics.

"It's good to see you Harry; did you have a good summer?" Harry answered as best he could, he told her about shopping, visiting Neville, flying in the Longbottoms south field.

Then it was Hermione's turn to tell him all about her summer in France, the beaches, the food, the buildings, the history... Harry was beginning to regret asking when he spotted the Weasley's coming out of Gringotts, with odd expressions on their faces. He noticed that Fred and George were grinning from ear to ear, like cats eyeing a bowl of cream.

Mr Weasley walked straight up to him and shook him by the hand, he then bent down to Harry's eye line "Thank you for the help you have given Fred and George, we have just found out how much the shop has made over the summer, it's a considerable sum."

Harry grinned, this was exactly why he had invested early and helped the twins, he had changed their lives, hopefully for the better. He still had a long way to go but it was a start.

Harry tagged along with the Weasleys, he snuck close to Ginny and asked if she could find him at the Cauldron later, before helping with her bags. This year the whole family had new robes and new books. Harry had his yearly check up on his eyes, much to a fascinated Hermione and a gawking Ron.

He also found a small dragon fang ear stud that he liked, it was similar to Bill Weasleys but much smaller. Making a decision he purchased it, Hermione gave him an odd look, Ginny laughed and Ron wanted to know if they thought one would suit him as well.

As they shopped they ran into quite a few Hogwarts students and their parents, Harry made a point to wave or talk to every one of them. He was slowly raising an army, an army of friends that might one day defend Hogwarts, it was slow going but he was making progress. He knew that he was definitely more popular at Hogwarts this time around, after all he hadn't been accused of being Slytherins heir and he had now won two Quidditch championships as well as teaching the duelling club. That popularity had kept the worst of the Slytherins at bay, with even Malfoy retracting his horns a little. Harry wondered what he would be like this year since his last conversation with Lucius, somehow he doubted that Draco would change that much, it would take a miracle. Harry didn't know it, but that was exactly was going to happen. For once the fates were aligning and this time the odds were falling on Harry Potter.

Harry had listened to Ron tell him all about how Scabbers was ill, he had gone with him into the pet shop just like he had a century ago, but this time he talked with Hermione as she was deciding between Crookshanks and a large brown owl.

"You know you can borrow Hedwig whenever you want, then there's the school owls, and as you have a mirror to your parents, so you only need to use an owl when you're sending a parcel..."

Hermione nodded "You're right, I'll get the cat." As Ron was walking out of the shop Hermione dashed to the counter and asked about the ginger furball.

Five minutes later Harry and Hermione left the shop, with Crookshanks being carried in a cat box, he was hoping to avoid too much unpleasantness between Ron and Hermione. Harry followed as they made their rounds; he had done nearly all of his school shopping over the summer already and only really needed robes. For the first time in nearly a decade the whole Weasley family were dressed by Madam Malkin in new robes. All the children had new books and several extra pairs of jumpers and new boots for the entire family.

After they had finished shopping, Harry had a quiet word to Ron about Crookshanks and suggested that it might be best if the rat stayed in its cage for a while away from harm. Dinner that night was a feast for the eyes and the stomach, Tom had prepared a huge roast turkey, roast potatoes, Yorkshire puddings, carrots, peas and another wonderful gravy.

After dinner he was alone in his room, Neville was downstairs with Ron and the twins, when someone knocked on his door. He opened it to find a slightly nervous Ginny Weasley, Harry gave her a massive grin.

"Come in, tell me all about Egypt."

She smiled at him, and Harry felt himself blush a little. "It was wonderful and incredibly hot, I feel like one big freckle."

"The tan looks good on you." Ginny smiled at that and a pink tinge erupted around her cheeks.

"You said that you wanted to see me?" She asked.

"I was hoping to test you again."

Instantly Ginny was nodding, Harry looked deep into her eyes and focused. He pushed up against her mind, nothing, her occlumency for passive attacks was perfect. Another wide smile appeared on his face "Well done, I can't get in at all...can I do a wand attack?"

Ginny nodded and braced herself, concentrating for all it was worth. "Legillimens..."

Ten seconds later Harry lowered his wand and stopped his attack. Ginny had very nearly kept him out completely, her progress was astounding.

"You are very nearly there, a month or two and I will be able to tell you everything."

"I can't wait."

"You must have been practicing a lot."

"I have, Bill also helped he knows both Legilimancy and Occlumency."

"Excellent."

"So how was your summer, he haven't had much of chance to talk today."

Harry told her about hanging out with Neville, broom riding together and going to the cinema again.

Just before they went to bed, she reached over gave him a small hug and kissed him on the cheek.

"Sweet dreams Harry." She said with a glint in her eye.

"You too Miss Weasley." He said with a chuckle, Harry crawled in to bed, sleep was hard to come by. The next few days had the potential to change a lot.

Harry woke early; he was meeting Rita at nine o'clock. None of the Weasleys were ready so Harry and Kingsley left at half past eight via the floo in the pub to the floo at Platform Nine and Three Quarters.

A few minutes after that the tall black Auror and Harry found themselves in a coffee shop near platform ten. Harry had purchased two large coffees and some treacle tart, even though he hadn't long fished his breakfast. Rita Skeeter walked in right on time and made a beeline for Harry but stopped short when she saw Shacklebolt.

"Kingsley, Rita and I have private business; can you step outside for a moment?" Harry asked Shacklebolt who nodded but it was clear that he didn't like it, Rita Skeeter had an awful reputation.

_What the hell is Harry up to now? _He asked himself as he stepped out of the coffee shop; he turned and kept an eye on Harry and Skeeter through the window.

Rita sat down; Harry reached into his bag and pulled out several thick files. He laid them on the table and pushed them across to the reporter. She immediately snatched them up and tucked them in her bag.

"Thank you Harry."

"You're welcome Rita, I will be staying here until around quarter to eleven I am going to help some muggle families through the barrier, I suggest you transform in the toilets across from the platform and then come and land on my shoulder." He saw her nodding, so far so good. "No matter what happens do not transform until after we get to Hogsmead, I have reason to believe that Fudge is sending Dementors on to the train at some point during our journey. Now once on the train hide in my compartment, whatever is said in that compartment is off the record, I will not be pleased if stories about my friends and what we talk about today make the paper."

Rita wasn't about to let this opportunity go "I have no problem with that, the story is Fudge and the Dementors, not you and your friends."

Harry thought for a moment, "If something happens keep close to me and I promise you'll be fine, you have my word on that. If something does happen I have my pensieve and I will happily give you photographs. I will also give the photographs to the Magical Times and give a small statement, is that acceptable?"

Rita nodded thanked him and left, Shacklebolt walked back into the coffee shop "What was all that about Harry?"

Harry looked over at the older man and smiled, "Like it or not I am famous, I figured that it was time I started using my fame to help achieve some positive change, you'll see what I mean in a few days."

Again Harry Potter surprised Kingsley Shacklebolt, Harry was unlike any other teenager he had ever met, more and more he was convinced that Harry Potter would be a force to be reckoned with.

At half ten Patrick and Robert Jennings showed up, as well as the Morrison family and the James family. Harry saw them from their seats in the coffee shop, he greeted them and reintroduced Kingsley Shacklebolt, he led them all through the barrier that separated platform nine and ten. He noticed the large water beetle crawl on to his shoulder, he waited on the platform waving and talking to students and parents alike.

It was five to Eleven when Hermione, Neville and the Weasleys walked through the barrier; Mrs Weasley spotted him and walked straight up to him.

"And just where have you been Harry?" She said in a rather stern voice that was a little too loud.

Harry gritted his teeth, he loved Molly Weasley he really did, but sometimes, she really touched a nerve.

"I decided to come to the platform early with Kingsley, is there a problem Mrs Wealsey?" Harry tried to keep his temper in check.

She reared back a little "None of us knew where you were, I won't have my children running off without telling anyone especially with Black on the loose!" She carried on as is she hadn't even heard Harry.

Harry sighed and tried to keep calm. "Mrs Weasley you know how much I care for you and all your family, but you are not my mother and you have no say in what I do, where I go or who I see." Harry paused and saw that her face had flushed bright red "I have no wish to cause a scene, so please can we put this matter behind us?" It was then that Arthur stepped in.

He took his wife's arm and spoke before she could respond "Of course, Molly didn't mean to overstep, we apologise."

"Thank you Mr Weasley, but there is nothing to apologise for." He turned slightly to Mrs Weasley "You only say things like that because you care, thank you..." Mrs Weasley didn't know what to do, Harry wasn't rude, but what he had said had an edge to it. If her own children had spoken to her like that she would have marched them outside, but as Harry reminded her he wasn't hers, what's more she eventually realised what she had said and felt terribly sorry.

"I am sorry Harry; I shouldn't have said that, of course you are right." Harry reached out and flung an arm around her, "Don't worry about it."

The rest of the family were already dispersing, as the train was about to leave. Harry shook Kingsley and Mr Weasleys hand and hopped onto the train a second or two before it started to pull away. Harry hung out of the window and gave a wave then headed off to find his favourite compartment, the last one.

As he suspected it was empty, Remus Lupin wasn't on the train, neither was Professor Sprout, they had no reason to be, as Dumbledore knew that Sirius was innocent so there was no need for extra protection. When they had last spoken on the mirrors Harry had promised Dumbledore that whatever happened with the Dementors he would protect the students, Harry also reminded him that a lot of the new sixth and seventh years could now cast patronus charms.

It wasn't long before Neville, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Luna were getting comfortable in the compartment, he noticed that Rita had left his shoulder and was now hiding among the luggage on the racks above their heads. Neville pulled out a pack of exploding snap cards and the boys played while the girls rolled their eyes and talked about their summers.

The snack witch had made a visit; Harry made a point of buying up loads of chocolate frogs and a large pile of thick slabs of Honeydukes finest fudge caramel chocolate. Ron gave him an odd look, "I thought we'd stock up for later as we can't go to Hogsmead for a few weeks." Ron's eyes brightened considerably but Harry noticed that Ginny looked a little glum. Realising that she was upset that she wouldn't be going to Hogsmead for another year, an idea hit him...it would be brilliant.

Hours later Harry was stretched out on his seat reading a book on advanced charms when the train gave a lurch and started to slow down.

"We can't be there yet." Hermione voiced as the lights flickered.

"Maybe we've broken down?" Ron asked intrigued as he looked out the window, "Hey there's something moving out there!"

Harry had already opened a bar of chocolate, he broke off a large piece and stuffed it in his mouth, the rest of the bar went in his pocket.

Then ever so slowly the lights faded, and ice seemed to form on the windows, seconds later and they could all see their breath against the intense cold.

"What's happening?" Someone asked in the darkness, but there was so much noise from the rest of the train Harry could tell who said it.

He could feel them enter the train, a wave of despair washed over him; he focused on his Occlumency knowing that it would help a little but not totally silence the voices in his head of his worst memories. However unlike the first time around Harry had so many bad memories it was still a little overwhelming. _**Take Harry and run, I'll hold him off...Go...No...No...Not Harry... Ahhh...Cruxio...Avada Kedavra... Die Potter... We are gathered here today to lay to rest the body of Frederick Gideon Weasley... We are gathered here today to lay to rest Remus and Nymphadora Lupin... **_

The door to their compartment slowly slid open, moments later a nine foot tall Dementor slowly glided in, straight towards Harry.

"Get out!" he snarled, standing between the Dementor and his friends.

The Dementor moved closer and ever so slowly started to reach out to Harry. Just as the rotting vile hand of the Dementor touched him, Harry pulled his wand and jabbed the Dementor in the chest forcing it back with a spark of magic.

The Dementor came forward again this time both its arms out lunging towards Harry.

Pulling on every happy thought, the night James had been born, the morning that Albus had been born, the night that Lilly had came into the world in under twenty minutes and the afternoon that he had proposed to Ginny. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Instantly the ghostly form of Prongs appeared from his wand and pushed the Dementor back menacingly. White light flooded the compartment, then it faded a little, Harry's wand was now lit.

"What's going on?" Neville gasped as he looked out in to the darkened hallway.

"That was a Dementor, they guard Azkaban, they must be looking for Black, but must have gone rogue, no one would endanger the students of Hogwarts like this." Harry was very well aware that this memory might be seen by others; already he was sowing the seeds of destruction to Fudges administration.

"Stay here, do not open the door, eat some chocolate, it helps against Dementors."

"Harry you're not going out there!" Hermione shouted.

"I have to, don't worry about me, I can handle myself. Stay safe."

Harry opened the door and stepped into the hall way. As he had been in the last car he raised his wand in the darkness...he saw a hoard of Dementors on the train, and students on the floor or on their knees. "Expecto Patronum!" Prongs burst forth once more and charged the entire length of the train, forcing the Dementors away as fast as they could fly.

He raised his wand to his throat, and cast a silent sonorous charm "EAT CHOCOLATE IT HELPS AGAINST THE DEMENTORS, ANY ONE WHO CAN SHOULD CAST A PATRONUS CHARM." Harry's voice rang out along the train.

In one of the other compartments a group of first years were sitting together talking and sharing some canary creams when the train stopped. Robert had just shaken the last of his bright yellow feathers off from his third canary transformation, when a feeling of deep despair hit him and he relived the deaths of his parents in his mind. Almost as quickly as it started, the feeling vanished when a white glowing animal raced by their compartment.

They heard a voice shout out at an incredible volume, Robert recognised it at once. "That's Harry Potter!" he exclaimed to his new friends.

"You know Harry Potter?" One of the other first years asked in shock.

Robert nodded at the strange looks he was being given, "Yeah, he's really nice and totally amazing!"

Rita had clung to the underside of the luggage rack when the Dementor came into the compartment, she was amazed at how easily Harry drove off the foul beast, then she heard him talk about going out into the corridor. Very quickly she left her hiding space and landed on Potter's shoulder, she needed to see this for herself.

Harry relit his wand and stared down the hallway, he saw the illuminated figures of Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle laying on the floor, dazed but unharmed. Harry crouched low and looked at Draco "Hello Draco, I think I just saved your life." He patted the boy on the shoulder and went to the back of the train and opened the rear door.

Colin Creevey had been in the next compartment to Harry's, he had actually photographed a Dementor. Then he saw Harry's stag patronus drive off the Dementors and saw his famous friend through the glass talking to Malfoy. He looked out of the door to see Harry go to the back of the train open the door, and fire off another patronus. He had to see this he decided...Colin checked his camera; he had loads of shots left. He followed Harry Potter.

Harry had climbed to the roof of the train and grimaced at the rain, he cast a semi sticking charm on his boots, he fired one more powerful patronus and the whole area around the train was bathed in a bright white light. The Dementors had backed off and were now floating hundreds of yards away. He changed his contacts so that he could see better in the dark and saw movement in the trees.

Moments before, Colin had made it to the top rung of the ladder that led to the roof, he saw Harry stand tall and raise his wand, grabbing his camera he started taking photos. Harry surrounded by light driving the Dementors away.

A voice from the trees called out "Ministry Aurors! Sirius Black you are under arrest!"

_Shit!..They think I am Sirius! _But before Harry could correct them, curses were launched from the trees aimed directly at him. Harry flung himself to the roof of the train and the curses flew over him, one of which was green in colour.

Harry focused for a moment, flung a silencing charm around his head and pushed magic through his wand. Suddenly a force of pure magic radiated from the top of the train and lashed out in every direction, followed instantly by a blinding light and a noise like a thunderclap only one hundred times louder.

ooOOOoo

Minerva McGonagall stood on the top of the astronomy tower; it was raining slightly so she had an umbrella. It was a yearly ritual for the Deputy Headmistress, she would watch as the Hogwarts Express made its way into the village, then she would walk through the castle to the door that let the new first years in. In the distance she could she flashes of bright light... then a white light that seemed to light up the whole valley.

KA BOOM...!

The noise echoed across the sky, and Minerva McGonagall knew something was seriously wrong; she turned and ran as fast as she could. She hoped that Sirius Black hadn't attacked the train, and cursed the traitor as she made her way to the Headmasters office.

oooOOOooo

The spell that Harry had used had incapacitated everyone within five hundred yards of the train, all the students were on the floor of their compartments, their hands over their ears and eyes. They writhed on the floor in agony, every single window, including all the glass on the train had shattered into millions of pieces and was flung everywhere. The only question going through everyone's mind... _What the hell just happened?_

Harry stood once more and raised his wand "Accio Ministry Aurors!" He called out, and in a moment four people, two wizards and two witches came flying at him. In the blink of an eye Harry stopped them in mid air, disarmed them and bound them in thick heavy chains while he summoned their wands. He was so fast, and they were so shocked at being hurtled through the air that they didn't even have a chance to react.

Once more he had cast a sonorous charm on himself, and stalked over to the Auror team. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING ATTACKING THE STUDENTS OF HOGWARTS?... I WANT TO KNOW TWO THINGS... WHO ORDERED THIS INSANITY AND WHICH ONE OF YOU FUCKING IDIOTS THREW A KILLING CURSE AT ME?" Harry raged at the Aurors, bright red sparks shooting from his wand showing just how angry he was.

The students were slowly getting to their feet and shaking their heads to get back their equilibrium when they once more heard Harry's voice sound all over the train, and he sounded extremely angry. The students that knew Harry pitied the poor sods, in one compartment a Weasley twin looked at his brother and grinned. "So much for a quiet year at Hogwarts."

"WELL...ANSWER ME!" Harry demanded as he paced in front of them, but at the same time was keeping an eye on the Dementors that were still circling the train at a distance.

"We're Aurors we don't explain ourselves to children, release us now!" Shouted the wizard in black with a pin on his robe indicating that he was the team leader.

Harry was very, very angry when he reached into his inside coat pocket and pulled out his gleaming sword and held it against the Aurors chest.

"I DON'T THINK YOU REALISE THE SITUATION YOU ARE IN! YOU WILL ANSWER ME OR I WILL MAKE YOU ANSWER ME!" Harry snarled, he was soaking wet from the rain, the wind buffeted him, his voice could be heard for miles.

Cold fear ran through all four Ministry Aurors, as they realised just how bad their predicament was, however the worst of it was yet to come.

Mandleson, the lead Auror quickly told the boy what he wanted to know "Minister Fudge!" He shouted out "he ordered us to search the train and protect Harry Potter from Sirius Black!"

Harry bent his knees and looked into the man's eyes and boomed inches from his face. "WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I NEED YOUR PROTECTION? YOU BROUGHT DEMENTORS ON TO A TRAIN OF SCHOOL CHILDREN; I SHOULD JUST KILL YOU NOW." Harry had calmed down a little and was already planning how he was going to use this.

Mandleson's eyes widened in fear, both from the words that were ringing in his ears and the cold realisation that this boy that had so easily defeated them was Harry Potter, the person that they were supposed to protect.

"WHO CAST A KILLING CURSE AT ME?" Harry's voice echoed around the train, and the Auror on the far right lost control of his bladder.

"It was me, I am sorry it was stupid, I was scared! We thought you were Black."

"I AM THIRTEEN AND DRESSED IN HOGWARTS ROBES YOU MORON, YOU AUGHT TO BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELVES! AND FUDGE SHOULD GO TO AZKABAN FOR GIVING THE ORDER... STUDENTS WERE MOMENTS AWAY FROM LOSING THEIR SOULS!" With that he turned his wand on them and stunned them one by one.

Harry didn't know it but during his questioning Colin had recovered from the intense light and noise and had relentlessly photographed the interrogation. He saw his friend start to walk the length of the train when he spotted something and called out at the top of his lungs.

"Harry! The Dementors are coming back!"

Harry turned at the voice to see Colin Creevey's head over the edge of the roof and him clutching his camera and pointing. The Dementors were converging on him from all sides, "Expecto Patronum!" Prongs appeared in an instant, but one of the Dementors made a lunge at Harry from behind.

Harry swivelled, directing Prongs towards the closest targets, his sword still in his left hand. As he turned the sword of Potter barely scratched the foul beast as it passed him, in an instant the Dementor let out a terrifying howl, then something amazing happened. The Dementor seemed to pulse once then its entire body and cloak fell to the ground in ash, but from the centre of where the foul creature had died several hundred tiny white glowing embers started to float towards the sky.

It took him a moment to realise that they were... souls, but he didn't have time to marvel at them as they left to follow the path of the next great adventure. He still had the rest of the hoard to deal with and now he really wanted to destroy them, as he now realised that he had the power to release the condemned souls, but he couldn't, not yet. It wasn't the right time.

The Dementor hoard had backed off again and now made no attempt to come closer. Harry knew that he couldn't kill them all, not out in the open at least, so he took a chance.

"LEAVE HOGWARTS AND GO BACK TO AZKABAN OR I WILL HUNT DOWN AND DESTROY YOU ALL!"

Colin took another three photos, then photographed the Dementors as they started to float away heading apparently for Azkaban. Students all down the train stood at the destroyed windows and watched as the foul beasts withdrew.

In the last compartment Hermione Granger stood at the window, her wand lit, unable to comprehend what was happening. She looked over at Ron and the others, they looked just as shell shocked. All except Luna Lovegood "Well Harry seems to have taken care of that," she told the others, she sat back down on her seat "I wonder what's for pudding?" She asked as she picked up the latest issue of the Quibbler.

Harry walked to the middle of the train and once more called out "PLEASE CAN YOU ALL COVER YOUR EYES I AM ABOUT TO REPAIR THE GLASS." He waited a few seconds then in a long swishing motion with his wand. The broken glass that was all around the train, inside and out, slowly rose and in a few seconds all the windows and doors were repaired.

Harry continued his walk down the train; he looked for signs of further danger as he made his way to the Engine and the driver. He peered down at the driver. "Are you alright?" hoping that he was because he had no idea how to drive the train.

The driver was a bald man who looked to be in his fifties, he wore a neat purple uniform with shoulder boards. "I am just a little shook up." He told Harry a little breathlessly, the man focused on him and his eyes flicked to Harry's forehead.

Harry rolled his eyes and reached into his pocket and broke off a large piece of chocolate; he snapped it in two, he ate one and handed over the other. "Eat that it will help, it's all over, let's get out of here."

The driver reached into the cab and pressed something, the light from the front of the train came to life. "They put a tree across the tracks and I am squib."

"Ah.. okay." Harry stood and with a simple levitation charm the two hundred year old oak that the Aurors had used to stop the train was flung off to the side of the tracks. The driver was back in the cab and the train was starting to move forward again.

Harry put away his sword and reached into his robes and pulled out his mirror and called Amelia Bones.

Amelia was enjoying dinner when her mirror activated; she'd had a deep sense of foreboding all day, somehow even before she answered she knew that the train had been attacked. Harry had assured her that Fudge was just stupid enough to do it. She answered it to see a windswept and very wet Harry Potter.

"Hello Amelia, everything's okay so don't worry, but I think you should come to Hogwarts, can you bring Kingsley and Rufus? You might want to invite Augusta Longbottom and Algie Croaker as well. I don't have time to talk so I'll see you soon." And with that Harry had hung up. Leaving Amelia clutching the mirror lost for words, and wondering how Harry knew Croaker, the Head of the Department Of Mysteries. She got up and started making floo calls before apparating to Hogsmead.

All through his battle with the Dementors and the duel with the Ministry Aurors Rita Skeeter had been clinging to Harry's shoulder terrified for her life. She had thought Harry would one day be a powerful wizard, but now she was in utter awe of the thirteen year old. As she calmed down she reminded herself gleefully he was just starting out and wanted her to tell his stories, her career would be huge. Listening to Harry Potter was going to be the best thing that ever happened to her.

The train reached Hogsmead a few minutes later with Harry still standing on the roof, his wand lit and ready for trouble. In the years to come the image of Harry Potter standing on top of the moving train would become symbolic, as he literally stood as a beacon of light against the darkness.

Already at the station Harry could see Minerva McGonagall, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Hagrid and Madam Pomphrey. As soon as the train stopped Harry slid off the roof and landed on the platform in front of the teachers. Seconds later and the doors to the carriages opened and students started to disembark the train.

"Mr Potter what happened?" McGonagall asked at once, her voice shaking.

"Minister Fudge sent Dementors onto the Express, the Aurors had lost control and they were attempting to kiss students. I fought them off with my Patronus, and then the Aurors attacked me." McGonagall looked at him sharply and seemed to check him for injuries.

"Then what happened?" She said aghast at the thought of Aurors attacking Harry Potter.

"After I incapacitated them, I summoned their wands and bound them; I'll deal with them in a minute." McGonagall blanched at his words and had to steady herself. Remus just stared him, gobsmacked unable to say anything, Madam Pomphrey was already reaching for her wand to check him over.

It was Severus Snape that broke the moment; he could barely contain himself, his face ashen and his voice barely above a whisper "You beat Aurors? How many?" He asked, staring at Harry like he had three heads.

"Just four, but one of them cast a killing curse at me, they are lucky that I didn't kill them for their stupidity alone."

Snape paled at this, _Perhaps Albus is right and Potter is powerful?_

"Then the Dementors attacked again, I fought them and killed one before I ordered them back to Azkaban."

"YOU WHAT?" More than a dozen voices said at once, as students had been listening in, they had barely made a sound on the platform as they wanted to hear the story.

"I killed a Dementor, then ordered them back to Azkaban." Harry said once more, a little more slowly this time and ending in a weak smile, inside however it was a priceless moment, one he would laugh about for years to come.

"How did you kill a Dementor?" Snape asked in a strangled tone, he had now gone deathly pale and had actually reached out to hold Hagrid's arm to steady himself.

Harry reached once more into his inside pocket and pulled his sword to show them. "This is my family sword; it can kill or destroy anything." A few seconds later the sword was tucked away back in his pocket, Harry noticed that Remus looked at him oddly for a moment, but said nothing.

Professor McGonagall had stood astounded at her young lion; it was the most fantastic story she had ever heard. The Deputy Headmistress then had to wonder just how long Harry had been walking around with a sword that could kill literally anything, so she asked.

"As I said this is my family sword; I have carried it since my first year." Harry informed them with a smile and began walking towards the end of the platform to the last carriage, the professors followed. He levitated himself high into the air and back on to the roof. He then conjured a small cage, then without a pause the bound and unconscious Aurors were transfigured into white mice. Harry summoned them and locked the cage once they were inside. He climbed back down to be engulfed by friends and Madam Pomphrey once more. He heard Hagrid call the first years to the boats as she began waving her wand over him.

Harry had to explain that he was fine, that he had eaten chocolate and told the other students to do the same. In return she hugged him and thanked him for saving the students; Harry only shrugged and started to walk to the carriages with his friends while he carried the cage. Rita was still on Harry's shoulder.

The professors had stood on the platform stunned at what they had just witnessed; a third year had just done multiple human transfiguration on four Aurors as if it was nothing. Finally a few seconds after Harry had walked off McGonagall turned to the others "We should go to the welcoming feast, I want to see what he does next... that boy...duelling death eaters in Diagon Alley.. now killing a Dementor and turning Aurors into mice... sometimes I wish I retired." She shook her head apparated to the school gates and made her way up the path and to the entrance doors. Remus, Snape, and Pomphrey looked at each other and followed. Remus shook himself and quickly caught up with his old head of house, he wanted to know what she had meant about Harry duelling death eaters.

His friends, along with most of the school had listened in when Harry had explained himself to the teachers and they were now acting extremely strangely. Eyeing him in wonder and astonishment, Harry didn't like it one bit. It was Fred that finally broke the awkward moment on the way to the carriages.

"Merlin coming through... Seriously pissed off and powerful wizard...move out the bloody way!" Fred shouted out in a very serious voice, only to be joined by George. "Forget Merlin brother dear Harry could squash him like a bug!"

"Guy's cut it out!" Harry hissed, while he tried and failed to hide his smile.

Ron walked up to him and flung his arms around him "Bloody hell Harry!" He took a step back "Don't ever do that again!"

"Harry, how?" Hermione asked.

Harry smiled at his friend, "I'll teach you how this year, by the end of the year you'll all have a corporeal patronus and you'll all be able to duel." Hermione nodded unsure exactly what to say, or even how to react.

A few yards from the carriages Harry took Ginny's hand and asked quietly "Are you alright?"

She gave him a nod and a small smile; somehow she knew that what happened was all part of Harry's secret. Ginny decided to practice as often as she could, she desperately wanted to know.

Harry climbed up into the carriage followed by Ginny, Ron, Neville, Hermione and Luna; it was Luna's question that totally threw him and sent a shiver of fear down the spines of the transfigured mice, who were now awake and scrambling around the cage.

"Are you going to keep the mice as pets Harry, or feed them to Hedwig?" For a second Harry wasn't quite sure if Luna knew that the mice were Aurors, or she was intentionally playing with them. Sometimes with Luna you just didn't know, but then he caught a look in her eye and smiled at her.

"Thanks for the suggestions Luna; I hadn't considered that... we will have to see."

The four mice in the cage all lost control of their bodily functions, still their punishment wasn't over, not yet. The worst was yet to come.

It was raining very heavily by the time they reached the castle entrance and a waiting Dumbledore. Harry quickly told the Headmaster what had happened and who would soon be visiting. Dumbledore eyed the cage and to Harry's delight roared with laughter then became quite serious.

"You realise you have just declared war on the Ministry don't you?"

Harry nodded "Yeah, but they don't stand a chance."

Before he walked into the great hall Harry spoke to Rita "Meet me in the Three Broomsticks after the feast... I need to talk to some people first; I'll be as quick as I can." The water beetle flew off his shoulder and landed near the doors to the great hall, she wanted to see what would happen next.

Most of the students were already seated when Harry entered, suddenly the noise volume dropped and pin could have been heard hitting the stone floor.

All the eyes of every student and every teacher were on him. He saw Professor McGonagall telling the other teachers what had happened, she then walked towards him and gave him a small smile as she passed him.

Harry placed the cage by his feet when he sat down at the Gryffindor table, people were still silent and still looking at him. While he had gotten used to people gawking at him over the years and had learned to deal with his fame he still didn't like it. He turned around to watch the nervous first years being shown into the hall. He saw Robert and the others and gave them a wave and a thumbs up, everyone in the hall saw Robert wave back. Harry laughed at the poor boy who had gone bright red when all the eyes suddenly shifted onto him. hall

Harry cast a drying charm on himself and tried to do something with his hair while the sorting hat began its song. As soon as it finished he watched eagerly as the new first years sat under the hat.

To his delight Robert, Hailey and Rebecca all became Gryffindors, he was certain that Robert had never come to Hogwarts in the old timeline, and he knew that Hailey and Rebecca were not in Gryffindor the first time around.

The great hall became silent as Dumbledore stood to address the students, "Welcome to Hogwarts, I understand that the train was attacked by Dementors and Aurors during your journey, but we will deal with that after the feast, along with a few other announcements... for now I have only a few words to impart, and they are...Confuzzle, tweet and sweet." He smiled as he waved his hand, the tables filled with food instantly. "Enjoy."

Harry ate quickly and tried to ignore the stares and questions from his housemates, he was just finishing up his fourth chicken leg when the doors to the great hall opened and Bones, Shacklebolt, Scrimgeour, Croaker and Augusta Longbottom entered. Everyone in the hall stopped eating for a moment as the five made their way to the top table. They talked with Dumbledore for a moment then made their way to the nearest table, which happened to be Hufflepuff and sat down. Instantly food appeared in front of them as well.

Harry just finished a treacle tart when the Headmaster stood once more, "I hope that you are all full up, but before we send you off to your dormitories we must discuss what occurred on the Hogwarts Express...Mr Harry Potter has requested a few moments of your time."

Harry took a deep breath and stood; he picked up the cage and made his way to the front of the hall. He placed the cage in front of the headmaster and turned to address the hall in a loud clear voice.

"Good evening, as you're all aware Dementors and Ministry Aurors attacked the Hogwarts Express, apparently under the direct orders of the Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge." He paused so that could sink in for moment. "I believe in being honest with people, so I am now going to show you exactly what happened on the train...I warn you some of what you will see will be disturbing." He reached into a pocket and pulled out the shrunken pensieve cabinet that Nicholas Flammel had given him. In a moment it was enlarged and Harry copied the memory from his mind and displayed it to the whole school.

Every student watched in awe and terror as they watched a Dementor lunge for Harry Potter. _"That was a Dementor, they guard Azkaban, they must be looking for Black, but they must have gone rogue, no one would endanger the students of Hogwarts like this."_

Amelia Bones glanced at Rufus and Kingsley all three dreading what was coming next...

"_Draco, I think I just saved your life..."_ Draco Malfoy had been on the verge of unconsciousness on the train, but now he just stared up at the image being displayed from the pensive... it took him a few moments but eventually he realised that he owed Potter a life debt...then he realised that so did all the rest of the students...he wasn't the only one to come to this conclusion.

Severus Snape gaped first when he realised that Potter owned a Pensieve, then sat stunned as he watched the most powerful patronus he had ever seen fight off the Dementors. Horace Slughorn watched and paled at the sheer power of Harry Potter, he couldn't wait to invite the boy into the Slug Club.

"_Ministry Aurors! Sirius Black you are under arrest!" _The hall watched as Harry almost effortlessly defended himself and overpowered the Aurors.

Amelia Bones glowered...she had not authorised any of her people to take Dementors on to the Hogwarts Express, she would have their jobs when she caught up with them. They watched as Harry Potter interrogated the Aurors, Amelia had a lot of experience with interrogation, Harry had nearly scared them to death. She knew it had been Fudge, the memory only confirmed it, but she also knew that Harry knew... then it hit her, Harry Potter had set Fudge up! The boy astounded her yet again; it would not be the last time that night.

Every single person in the great hall gasped when Harry killed the Dementor and they were stunned into silence when he ordered them back to Azkaban. The memory ended as the train pulled into Hogsmead station. Harry closed and shrunk the Pensieve, the Hall was still silent when Harry addressed them again.

"You now know that Minister Fudge ordered that insanity, I believe that he has broken the trust of every person in our world and is no longer fit to stand as Minister." He paused "we came very close to losing an entire generation... I am sure that there will be repercussions to what happened on the train, and they will happen quickly, but for now I ask those among you that have magical parents to write home as soon as possible." He paused again watching the faces of the students and the group from the Ministry "Please let them know you are safe and tell them what happened and most importantly who is to blame... I assure you all justice will be served, of that you have my word."

Harry walked back to his seat and Dumbledore stood once more.

"I think I speak for all of us when I say thank you to Mr Harry Potter, his bravery and skills averted a disaster. I award Mr Potter five hundred points to Gryffindor and he shall receive a special award for services to the school. It is also important to note that he is the only student ever to receive a second award." The noise was incredible; the sound of cheers, clapping and shouts could be heard from Hagrid's hut. Harry ducked his head slightly and smiled at his friends, who were still looking at him like he was the next Merlin.

Dumbledore held up his hands for silence "Now on to our school announcements, firstly I would like to introduce Professor Horace Slughorn who will be taking over the teaching of Potions for everyone except the seventh years, while Professor Snape remains as Head of Slytherin House. He is taking the time to write a completely new and updated potions guide, which is something I am sure that we will all look forward to reading." He paused so everyone could take this in, most of the students seemed particularly pleased, Dumbledore seemed to miss the glares coming from three quarters of the seventh years.

"Please note that the Forbidden Forest is just that... forbidden, it is home to many extremely dangerous beings and any student found there will face severe punishment." He took a sip from his goblet "Our caretaker Mr Filch has also banned any item that was purchased from Weasley Wizard Wheezes and would like to remind people that the complete list of banned objects can be found on the notice board outside his office."

Fred and George looked at each other and grinned; if you want to make something desirable to a Hogwarts student all you had to do was ban it, Filch might just be getting a Christmas present this year.

"Now off to bed... Mr Potter please stay behind."

Harry turned to his friends "I will be up late tonight, don't wait up, we'll talk in the morning... and you two," he said pointing to the twins "do me a favour and lay off the first years." They smiled sheepishly at him but nodded all the same. Hermione looked fit to burst with questions but somehow managed to contain herself. He turned to Colin "Can you make me a dozen copies of all the photographs tonight as quickly as you can, and then drop them off at Dumbledores office?"

"Of course, you'll have them in half an hour." Colin answered back.

"Your photos will probably be in the Prophet and the Magical Times."

"Wow..."

Harry stood and made his way to the top table, he didn't really notice that most of the girls were eyeing him up... suddenly Harry Potter was a teenager, immensely powerful and growing up nicely. None of them realised that he only had eyes for a redheaded second year.

Harry, Dumbledore, the heads of house, and the representatives from the Ministry made their way to Dumbledore's office. He led them from the main office into the room where the board of governors met. Seated around a large oak table that could hold twenty Harry sat down followed by the others.

None of the others knew quite what to say, but the tension was broken when Dumbledore placed the cage containing the Aurors that had been transfigured into white mice.

"Madam Bones, here are your Aurors." Harry said before Dumbledore could.

She immediately glared at the headmaster, "You transfigured them into mice?" She asked incredulously.

"No I did. It seemed like the best thing to do at the time." Harry answered honestly with just a small smile.

She glanced at him for a moment, then she sighed, "Please turn them back I would like to talk with them."

Harry nodded, opened the cage door, he quickly summoned each mouse and transfigured them while they were still in the air. They were then dumped on the floor in a heap.

Had Harry been paying attention he would have noticed the reactions of the people around the table. They ranged from glowing pride from Dumbledore and McGonagall, acceptance from Bones and outright shock to nearly everyone else. Remus Lupin had also been asked to accompany the group at Harry's request and sat quite convinced he was going crazy. He had expected a completely different Harry, Dumbledore had told him that James and Lilly's boy was very intelligent and gifted in magic, but this was something else entirely. Dumbledore had told him that Harry was very mature for his age and acted far more adult than most fully grown men, but here Harry had an audience that would intimidate any child and most adults yet Harry seemed perfectly at ease. If he was honest with himself he would say that Harry was even a little amused by the whole thing, then he caught a knowing glance from Dumbledore.

The Aurors were slowly pulling themselves to their feet, Bones stood and bellowed at them "JUST WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING LETTING DEMENTORS ON TO THE HOGWARTS EXPRESS?"

Mandleson steeled himself in front of his superior "Ma'am we were ordered by Minister Fudge to search the train with the Dementors."

Bones snarled at the man "YOU WORK FOR ME! THERE IS A CHAIN OF COMMAND FOR A REASON. I WOULD HAVE NEVER AUTHORISED THAT INSANITY AND FUDGE KNOWS THAT."

The lead Auror cowered in front of his boss and that was saying something as he was six foot five and she was five eight with heels on.

"REPORT TO MY OFFICE AND STAY THERE," she let out a few calming breaths and spoke once more "Right now I am too angry to deal with you and I am undecided if I should charge you all with multiple counts of attempted murder, reckless endangerment and the use of an unauthorised killing curse... get out of my sight this instant."

Mandleson hesitated "Our wands?"

Harry glared at him "If you think I am going to give you back your wands then you are more of an idiot than I thought, and that's saying something, leave before I curse you again!" The Aurors fled from the room as if there was fire at their heels.

Dumbledore chuckled "You do have such a way with words Harry... I know I said it earlier, but thank you... there is now doubt in my mind that you saved our students from a most horrible and truly pointless death."

"Yes Harry, thank you." Madam Bones said "I owe you a life debt for saving Susan's life, as do a great many families."

"Thank you both for your kind words, with regards to payment of the debt I ask nothing more than your continued friendship." He glanced at Snape "I have been told on many occasions my ego is massive, so it doesn't need stroking anymore." He said with an easy smile "We have a lot to do and not much time, I believe we should move on." He paused and wished for a drink.

Instantly Dobby appeared "Master Harry is thirsty?" The small elf asked, Harry nodded but added "Could you get drinks for the others as well?"

Dobby gave him a wide smile and clicked his fingers, a bucket of ice cold butterbeers appeared on the table, alongside a tea set, hot chocolate and a jug of pumpkin juice.

"Thank you Dobby, I will need you tonight and tomorrow morning."

Dobby gave him a small wave and disappeared.

"Now we all have drinks," The Headmaster said amused "and we have all seen the memory in the Great Hall, does anyone have any questions?"

Mr Algernon Croaker, brother to Augusta Longbottom and Head of the Department of Mysteries leaned forward in his chair. "I do, your sword, do you know how it managed to kill the Dementor?" His eyes focused and intent upon Harry from across the table.

Harry reached into his pocket and pulled the sword out to show the man. "This is my family sword; I found it in my family vault when I claimed my family ring as is my right." Harry took a sip of Butterbeer and let that sink in for a moment "It is a Goblin made blade, it had many protections and only someone with Potter blood my weld it. It has been dipped in Basilisk venom to which I am immune." There was a gasp which Harry ignored "This sword in theory should be able to kill or destroy anything."

Croaker took this in and mumbled something to himself "How are you immune to the venom of a snake so destructive?"

"My blood carries Phoenix tears, and Fawkes had told me that he will always answer my call."

The others were either looking at each other or staring at him when Croaker asked his next question "If for whatever reason we cannot replicate your sword would you be willing to help destroy the Dementors if asked?"

Everyone in the room held their breath, the Dementors had been the scourge of humanity for hundreds of years, only a few hours ago the possibility of killing them seemed absolutely hopeless.

"I would help in any way I can, I can also call the sword of Gryffindor which should also work."

"Mr Potter the sword of Gryffindor has been lost for over six centuries."

Harry raised his hand "Not lost, hidden and protected until an heir of Gryffindor could retrieve it."

McGonagall sat stunned for a moment "and you are a descendant of Godric Gryffindor?" She asked quietly, everyone held their breath awaiting his answer.

"I am, but there is one other in the castle, to the best of my knowledge we are the last." Harry sighed, now they were looking at him with even more reverence, "you do realise that it actually doesn't mean that much, apart from being able to call the sword, there are no special powers, I don't own Hogwarts or anything ridiculous like that, so let's move on."

Harry took another drink and started talking, "I fairly certain that Fudge will compound his mistake and do something very stupid, he will either try an attack me in the press or try some sort of action against me through the Wizengamot, both will fail."

Professor Severus Snape couldn't contain himself "Arrogant, just like your father!"

There were cries of indignation around the table but Harry slapped his hand down on the table "Enough!... the reason both courses of action will fail Professor is that I have already co-opted the Daily Prophets star reporter, and I also have friends at the Magical Times. I will simply strike first and my strike will be devastating, we can then use this as a springboard to get Madam Bones into office."

Shacklebolt had sat quietly, observing Harry Potter... his gut instincts were going wild, finally he voiced what he was thinking "Harry, you set Fudge up didn't you?"

Harry nodded "Originally our plan was to crucify Fudge in the press, thereby forcing a vote of no confidence, but this way works so much better, if I have my way we can remove Fudge and hopefully some of the worst of his so called advisors. This will also help remove opposition of some new laws that we will be championing."

Scrimgeour laughed out loud "You're planning a bloodless coup! Imagine that, a thirteen year old bringing down the government," he turned to Dumbledore "I didn't know you had it in you headmaster."

Dumbledore smiled "I assure you Rufus this is all Harry's plan, I am simply an advisor and a friend."

Scrimgeour turned back to Harry "So why are you doing this?"

Harry raised an eyebrow "I am surprised you asked that... let's see where the leadership of Cornelius Fudge has gotten us shall we? Numerous Death Eaters escaped punishment when Fudge came to power; relations with Goblins, Werewolves, Vampires and Centaurs are at their lowest. He has constantly denied expanding of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, as a result recruitment numbers are down and some of the very best Aurors and trainers have left... I also have extensive files on Fudge and various Ministry employees." Harry reached into his bag and pulled out a copy of the files he had give Rita Skeeter that morning, in seconds he had cast a replication charm and pushed the copies around the table.

"Fudge has literally been stealing from the Ministry and St Mungos, any donations that have been made he has been halving them. It also appears that he is blackmailing several members of the wizengamot. He is obviously circumventing the chain of command in regards to law enforcement, and he has a rather unhealthy fascination with muggle prostitutes... apparently he likes being dressed as an adult baby, complete with a nappy, it seems he likes to be breast fed, one of my people even managed to get a photo. It's in the back with the others." Everyone immediately turned to the back of the file and found a stack of photos.

"Morgana's tits!" Scrimgeour hissed "that's disgusting..." he turned to the next photo "my god is that Pius Thickness?"

Harry growled out "Yes it is, that boy with him works as a rent boy at Kings Cross, according to my people he is twelve years old."

"That's Walden Macnair...he's... he's having dinner with Fenrir Greyback." Lupin snarled as he flicked through the photos.

"And that's only what I have been able to find in the last year."

Dumbledore turned to the last photo and paled, it showed Fudge standing in nothing but his lime green bowler hat with a naked tubby witch on her knees in front of him, he couldn't tell who the witch was but he recognised the office as the one belonging to Delores Umbridge, the plates showing cats that lined the office were distinctive.

Amelia Bones didn't know what to say, the files were explosive and would certainly bring down the government. She had known Harry Potter for less than a year and every meeting or conversation they shared amazed her and terrified her at the same time. She was about to ask her young friend a question that had been bugging her since he had shown them the files but Shacklebolt got there first.

"Harry do you have files on us as well?" Shacklebolt asked certain that he did, but wanted to know if he would be honest.

Harry nodded, "I do, I apologise but I had to be sure that I could trust you... by the way Kingsley, you take the same path every night when you walk your dog... Mad Eye would have your scalp for being predictable."

"Is there anyone else that you trust at the Ministry?" Amelia asked, not sure if she would like the answer.

"Arthur Weasley, Amos Diggory, Nymphadora Tonks, Hestia Jones and Emmeline Vance, my people are still looking into others."

Scrimgeour gave Harry a hard look "Who are your people?" he asked and he clearly expected an answer.

"A group of highly paid private investigators, for now Rufus that's all I can tell you."

Rufus Scrimgeour continued to glare at Harry, who glared right back refusing even to blink. Dumbledore gave a small smile when the Head Auror looked away first.

Shacklebolt broke the silence around the table "Headmaster, what do you think Fudge will do?"

Dumbledore didn't answer straight away; instead he stroked his beard for a few moments in deep contemplation. "I have known Cornelius Fudge since he was eleven years old, he does not have the brightest mind and he does not think strategically. He is however first and foremost a politician, he will try and manage the story and to do that he needs control of Harry. I firmly believe that he will try and have Harry arrested, either tonight or tomorrow morning, hoping to prevent Harry telling his story to the newspapers and censoring him... he believes that Harry is a regular albeit famous teenager and will be cowed in front of the Wizengamot."

Shacklebolt took this is and then asked "But you are Chief Warlock."

"I am sure I will be excluded from the bench due to a conflict of interest, I am fairly certain that he will charge Harry with interfering with a Ministry investigation and possibly assault against the Aurors Harry most skilfully defended himself against. He just doesn't realise that he is opening a hornets' nest and that our Mr Potter will crucify him."

Harry sat in thought as he observed the people around the table; he paid particular interest to those that hadn't spoken yet. Augusta Longbottom smiled at him and gave him a small nod, she would be ready. Flitwick was once again wishing that Harry had been sorted into Ravenclaw, he had been interested in Harry since he had started the duelling club and that interest had only continued to grow. Pamona Sprout was sitting, she seemed to split her time between staring at him and glancing at the photo of Fudge and Umbridge, she would shudder every time she looked at it.

Suddenly there was a noise from Dumbledore's office. He stood and left the room for a moment.

Harry asked his own questions "Amelia what will you do to your Aurors?" Harry didn't notice the startled looks of the Hogwarts staff as they realised that Harry was on first name terms with the three highest ranking law enforcement officers in the country.

Thinking for a moment "I am unsure, they clearly broke protocol and endangered lives, however as you know now is not the time to be losing Aurors... do you have a suggestion?"

It was a mark of their relationship that they viewed each other as friends and that Bones valued his advice, it did not go unnoticed by the others.

Harry thought for a moment "You could send them back to the academy for six months; they were bested by a thirteen year old they should be ashamed of themselves." He said with a small smile.

"And what of Greggson?"

"Is he the one that used a killing curse?" he asked, she nodded.

"I don't think he will be doing that again anytime soon, after all I did frighten him enough to make him wet himself... which is something else he should be ashamed about... I thought Aurors were made of sterner stuff." He said with a wide smile.

Amelia snorted, while Scrimgeour scowled, Kingsley just looked amused, while everyone else couldn't quite believe that Harry Potter had faced Dementors and Aurors throwing killing curses and was joking about it.

Dumbledore returned and handed Harry a large envelope "Complements of Mr Creevey." Harry opened the packet and flicked through the photos, they were excellent and he was sure one of them would make the front page in the morning.

Harry checked his watch, "I have to go and meet with a reporter, if possible I would like you all to use your connections and gather the signatures of the department heads ready for the morning." They agreed instantly, he turned back to Amelia "I am right in saying that unless an arrest warrant is signed by you or Rufus then its invalid?"

"That's correct."

"If Fudge does send Aurors please don't stop it, but please don't sign the warrant and if possible have some friendly faces tag along."

She gave him a smile "I'll see what I can do Harry."

Harry stood, shook her hand and was just about to leave for his meeting with Rita when Scrimgeour stopped him. "Harry I have two last questions, first; do you know where Sirius Black is? And secondly; is he innocent?" The Head Auror asked with a gleam in his eye.

Harry saw Remus instantly stare at him and he decided to answer honestly and surprise them all again. "Yes, Sirius is staying at one of my safe houses, he was not my parents secret keeper, Peter Pettigrew was. Peter framed him, it was Peter that killed those twelve muggles not Sirius, he cut off his own finger and escaped." Although he answered Rufus, Harry kept his gaze locked on Remus, who had gone deathly pale and was shaking. "He was sent to Azkaban without a trial and more than one person in this room should be ashamed of themselves, no one, no matter what they have done or accused of should go to hell on Earth without a trial." Harry turned on his heel and left the room.

"My God!"

"Good Lord!"

"Shit!"

"He'll never forgive me..."

Dumbledore sighed. "Actually Remus I believe that last comment as aimed more at me than you, Harry has been quite vocal about my mistakes." The heads of house each gave him an incredulous look "but Harry is correct and one has to wonder if there are any other innocents locked away."

"This just gets worse and worse." Kingsley mumbled.

"Sirius will hate us all!"

Augusta decided she liked how Harry did things and spoke for the first time in the meeting "Actually Sirius doesn't hate you or blame you; he blames himself more than anything."

Everyone turned to stare at her "We have been meeting at Harry's safe house for most of the summer." She informed them with the barest hint of a smile.

oooOOOooo

Just as Harry was meeting Rita in Hogsmead, Cornelius Fudge was informed of what happened on the Hogwarts Express by the Aurors he had sent with the Dementors. Mandleson and the others had been made to look like fools and he wanted payback. By the time he finished his tale Harry Potter looked like a dangerous wizard that had threatened the Ministry and Fudge personally and that was something that the Minister For Magic wouldn't stand for.

A/N:

Please note I will be fixing my error regarding The Sword of Gryffindor in the earlier chapters over the next few days, so that Harry pulls it from the sorting hat.

I have had a few comments about the drinking and their ages etc, especially concerning the parties that I would like to address.

While it is true that eleven year olds wouldn't normally drink, some have been known to, also most of the quests were not eleven, the quidditch team were all older. It was the older girls that gave the love bites (and the twins), as a joke/dare... so I think that is believable to a point.

While the earlier books are aimed at younger readers, my story is set more in line with their ages, it is not uncommon for 12/13 year olds to smoke, drink or date, especially when parents are not around. I would also like to point out that while most of the wizarding world is roughly 100/200 years behind the muggle world, a lot of the students come from muggle or halfblood homes and teenagers will be teenagers.

I have also had some nasty reviews/messages about some of the gay students, I haven't made a big thing of this in my story because it's not important but if there are 350 students at Hogwarts then it stands to reason that a few would be gay. It was just too easy to make Colin gay so I picked other students. One point I would like to make is that Malfoy is not gay, Harry is simply abusing him because he's a git, and this will stop if Draco stops being a git.

I have also had some comments that life is just too easy and the story too nice for Harry and these people are correct to a point. Harry has had time to plan, think about what he or others did wrong in the last timeline, also he is mostly interacting with people who are mentally 50/100 years younger than him. Also while Harry has made some changes, his changes won't/shouldn't really affect Voldemort's plans, as he will always see Harry as a schoolboy that couldn't possibly beat him his ego just won't allow it.

I will say once things get going Harry's life will not always be a bed of roses.

I hope that clears some things up.

Daz

P.S

I know I said it would be a few weeks for an update, but I had some free time today and the reviews over the last 48 hours encouraged me to finish this chapter and post early. Thanks


	24. Chapter 24: The Changing Of The Guard

Chapter 24 – The Changing of the Guard.

Harry met with Rita Skeeter in a private room of the Three Broomsticks, he handed her the photographs that Colin had taken and gave her a few quotes for her article. She also showed him the drafts of the stories that she had already written about Fudge, Umbridge and Walden Macnair. The editor was already holding off printing and had agreed to a late delivery in the morning, as Harry wanted Fudge to make his move before the news hit the stands. Rita had also promised to release the articles over a few days so they would build on one another.

Before he left he also gave her a communication mirror so that they could stay in touch, and Rita promised to keep him informed of any gossip that she heard about. Harry was feeling particularly pleased when he decided to walk back to the castle instead of flame travelling as he wanted the time to think. He used the passageway from Honeydukes to the statue of the one eyed witch on the third floor and then made his way back to the Headmasters office.

The Gargoyle didn't even require a password it simply leapt aside for him; he walked up the moving spiral staircase, knocked and immediately entered to find Dumbledore and Remus Lupin having a rather heated discussion that stopped instantly.

"Ah... Harry how did it go?"

"Rita's on board, she told me that the Prophet will be organising a special edition and they are withholding delivery until just after breakfast, hopefully Fudge will have made his move by then." The Headmaster nodded and gave a small smile. While Lupin still looked incredulously at him.

Harry took another stack of photos and a letter he had written at the pub from his bag and called for Dobby, who appeared instantly.

"Hello Dobby, please can you take these to Kandar? And ask him to make sure that the Magical Times gets them."

"Of course Master Harry, will there be anything else?" The little elf asked with hope in his eyes.

"Yes, please have my white dress shirt, my Gryffindor silk tie and my gold Gryffindor cuff links cleaned and ready for the morning."

"It will be done."

"Thank you Dobby." Dobby gave him another wide smile and promptly disappeared with a crack.

Harry turned to Remus, ignoring the Headmaster for a moment "Hello Remus, the letters were nice but it's good to finally see you again."

Remus blinked "You remember me from when you were a baby?"

"A little bit... you look well enough; it's good that you're here." Harry reached into his bag once more and pulled out his mirror and handed it to Remus. "Why don't you go in the other room and call Sirius, tell him what happened tonight and re-connect, he misses you." Remus paled.

"Are you sure, if I were him I am not sure I would want to talk to someone that failed him so miserably."

"He wants to talk to you and he wants to see you, we can do that this weekend once this Ministry mess is taken care of...go on."

ooOOOoo

Sirius was sitting down to a late dinner that Dobby had cooked earlier; they had been eating together until the strange little elf had suddenly disappeared. His mirror lay on the table, Harry had told him that he would call after the feast but he still hadn't. Just as he was biting into a large chunk of steak the mirror started to ring and vibrate, Sirius answered it immediately to see the face of a man he hadn't seen in twelve years.

"Padfoot." Remus whispered hoarsely.

For a few moments Sirius was speechless he hadn't expected that Harry would act so quickly, "Moony... its damn good to see you old friend."

"You too... I am so sorry... words...well they are not enough...please forgive me."

Sirius swallowed hard, and managed to hold back his tears. "There's nothing to forgive, I told you myself that I was the secret keeper, we thought we were being so smart, but it all went so wrong."

"Yeah..."

"Is Harry with you?"

"He's with the headmaster... Sirius you won't believe what's happened."

For the next five minutes Remus filled Sirius in, Sirius face had become grey, while his eyes had threatened to pop out of his head.

"I should have been there, I could have helped."

"Padfoot, I have known Harry all of two hours and I saw the memory of what happened, as did the whole school, Harry didn't need help. He killed a bloody Dementor for Merlin's sake! He almost scared those Aurors to death; one wet themselves, it was unbelievable." He paused as if collecting his thoughts "and the way he talks and acts, well he's brilliant, powerful and bloody terrifying."

Sirius burst out laughing "That's my little brother." He said proudly.

"Brother?" Remus questioned raising an eyebrow.

"He told me over the summer that he doesn't want or need a parent, as they would try and set rules," He grinned up at his old friend from the mirror "but he did want an older brother, someone that would buy an underage teenager Firewhiskey and then help him drink it!" He said with a wide proud smile.

Remus gave a choked laugh "Harry is only thirteen." He managed to say in the end.

"Yeah and he acts more adult than just about anyone I have ever met, he can apparate, make portkeys, he's hinted that he's an animagus. I have yet to beat him in a duel, in fact he kicks my arse like I am the teenager and he's the duelling master!"

Remus grinned "Well you were never that good."

"I was an Auror, trained in war time by Mad Eye Moody himself! That's without all the extra practice and curses that Lilly pushed on us."

Remus became serious "He's unlike anything I expected, Dumbledore told me that he was mature and independent, but..."

"I know old friend... I keep comparing him to old Charles and that man was bloody terrifying when he wanted to be."

Remus snorted "I know what you mean, the look he gave me when I first met him in our fourth year sent shivers down my spine..." Remus shook his head letting go of the memory of old man Potter "So where are you? Harry said we could meet up this weekend." He said excitedly in anticipation.

"Sorry but I can't tell you that, the house is under a Fidelius charm and Harry's the secret keeper."

Remus's eyes bulged, "Really? Doesn't do things by halves does he?"

"No he doesn't." Sirius answered chuckling, "but we will see each other soon and hopefully I'll be free as well."

Remus nodded "I think Bones, Scrimgeour and Shacklebolt already had a good idea that you were innocent, I think they were a bit surprised when Mrs Longbottom confirmed it though."

"She's a fine woman, I remember Frank going on that she was an old battleaxe, I am just grateful she's in my corner."

"Why didn't you send me an owl sooner?"

"I wanted to find Harry first, and then he convinced me that I needed to get myself well. I looked a right state when I first broke out and he also wanted to see your face when he told you... he promised to show me in his pensieve." Sirius said, laughing once more.

"I saw it, I was shocked, there are only about thirty in the world and they cost an absolute fortune."

Sirius nodded "Apparently it was a Christmas gift from the Flamells." He told his friend nonchalantly, but secretly he was very pleased and proud of his godson.

The news that the Flamells gave Harry a pensieve as a Christmas gift left Remus speechless for exactly ten seconds "Damn."

oooOOOooo

Dumbledore and Harry were sitting down having tea while Remus was talking to Sirius. Surprisingly they too were discussing the Flamells.

"Nicholas asked that I arrange a meeting sometime this week."

"That's not a problem." Harry answered automatically, then an idea popped into his head.

"Does he hold a seat on the Wizengamot?"

Instantly Dumbledore's face lit up, "Indeed he does, both Nicholas and Perenelle both have seats, but they haven't voted in over a hundred and fifty years."

"Well how about we invite them then, I am pretty sure that Nick would enjoy the show."

Dumbledore chuckled "I am sure he would, most people don't know it but that man never really grew up. If Perenelle hadn't pushed him he wouldn't be half as brilliant as he is, and I doubt he would have ever found the secret to creating the stone."

Harry snorted, "Nick is what nearly seven hundred? Does know you think of him as a man child?" He asked with a grin.

Dumbledore gave a knowing look "He does, we have had many discussions on the subject... I will contact him once we know what will happen."

Harry nodded and pondered what Fudge would do "My money is on Aurors at breakfast, followed by some sort of hearing or trial... which he will either try to control me or... pretend to save me in order to win my favour." Harry took a drink, "I am a betting man, so ten galleons on him trying to control me?" Harry asked with a cheeky grin.

Dumbledore looked over at his friend, the centurion trapped in a teenage body, "No bet, not on that... I'll put my money on it taking you at least forty five minutes to get him thrown out of office."

Harry blinked, and then laughed, his bright green eyes alight. "Oh you are so on! Fudge and the others won't know what hit them!"

Harry and Dumbledore discussed other possible reactions that Fudge might have, but each new idea was as unlikely as the next. Eventually an hour or so later Remus emerged from the other room carrying the mirror and still talking to Sirius. "He wants to talk to you both." He told them.

Sirius smiled from the mirror that had been placed on the coffee table lent up against a pile of books. "Hi Harry, hello Professor, it's good to see you again... I apologise for not trusting you enough... I am sure things would have been very different if we had."

The old Professor gave a small grimace, "There is no need for that Sirius, it is I who failed you...I shouldn't have stood by...I should have insisted you have a trial, but I was angry at you and angry with myself...I am so sorry."

Harry saw Sirius take a huge breath and let it out, Harry knew what he was doing, he was trying to let go of his anger, if he didn't it could eat him alive. Sirius did have a right to be angry; all people should have a trial before being sentenced to Azkaban for life, his friends should have at least asked him what happened... an investigation should have been carried out and it wasn't.

"Professor let's move on... firstly Harry...what the hell were you thinking?"

Harry answered quickly without the slightest hint of remorse. "That if I did nothing then three hundred and fifty students would get their souls sucked out... it wasn't even that dangerous." Across the office he could hear Remus splutter.

"Remus told me an Aurour sent a killing curse at you!" Sirius hissed.

Harry dismissed it with a wave of his hand "It missed by like four feet, I am fine, not even a scratch." The casual way that Harry dismissed it stunned but Remus and Sirius, but eventually Sirius pressed on.

"Secondly, what's this about a family sword? James never said anything about that."

Harry figured it couldn't hurt for them to know "That was lie; I had the golblins make my sword in my first year."

"Why?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Because Goblin made swords that have been enriched with Baslisk venom are very handy, as we have seen tonight." Harry reached to his belt buckle and palmed his knife in an instant. "I also have this as well, but other people don't need to know that."

"And you carry these around with you all the time?" He asked incredulously.

Again Harry answered honestly, he wanted as few secrets as possible and it would help with Sirius and Remus treating him more of an adult "Sure, I also have a few other things on me, let's see... Invisibility cloak, a handgun, portkeys, Marauders Map," He gave Remus a sly grin "basic healing potions, polyjuice, truth serum, a couple of Bezoars, a tent and very nice barbeque."

All three of them were giving him strange looks now "What?" He asked.

Sirius starting laughing "I believe you forgot the kitchen sink!"

Harry gave him a small frown. "No, I have one in the tent and one in my trunk...Gentlemen if there in one thing I cannot stress enough is to be prepared." The last line was said in a quiet voice.

"Right... as I am sitting in a nice house eating decent food and safe from the Ministry I have to agree on that." Dumbledore and Remus nodded.

"So just what have you been teaching Harry Professor?" Remus asked.

Harry and Dumbledore had planned this conversation somewhat ever since Remus had agreed to teach at the castle. It was important that Harry been seen as a figurehead, as someone who would lead and to do that Albus Dumbledore had to give his complete backing to Harry.

"I have taught Harry every useful thing I know, gentlemen I do not jest when I say that in many ways that Harry is far more powerful than I and he is also more skilful." That got their attention, but Remus was a bit indignant and pointed straight at Dumbledore.

"You told me that I couldn't contact Harry that he was living in a muggle place away from magic for his own protection." He accused, almost snarling.

"Remus do not blame Professor Dumbledore," Harry jumped in with a hard tone, that took the werewolf back. "What he did was for my own protection, it did keep me safe, and I have been living with my muggle relatives, but I have also been learning magic in secret."

"How?" Remus and Sirius asked together, Dumbledore remained silent as Harry was bending the truth.

"I have a necklace that blocks my magical signature and I have an Auror grade trunk, between that, the mirrors and some house elf help...let's just say that my time at home is never boring and hasn't been for years." Dumbledore was quite amazed at his friend, he didn't lie at all. It was a truth to hide a greater truth, not for the last time he reminded himself never to underestimate his old teenage friend.

"But how can you be better than Dumbledore? You're only thirteen." Sirius asked interested and very wide eyed.

"I know Occulmency, and anyone sufficiently practiced can use this to organise their mind, essentially giving you a photo graphic memory. Combined with rare books, portrait tutors, pensieve memories and hours having fun in my training room as well as one on one sessions with the headmaster, I am the result."

Again Harry hadn't lied, just missed out that his skills took a century to develop. It took some convincing, but Sirius had already seen Harry's duelling skill and Remus had seen Harry's actions on the Express. They believed him, mostly because they didn't have a better explanation.

oooOOOooo

Their conversation lasted another hour, where they made plans for the weekend. Harry dragged himself back to the dormitory at half past two, it seemed now that Ron's voice was breaking, and he snored even louder than he did last year. Harry cast a quick silencing charm on his red headed friend and fell asleep in seconds.

Harry didn't know it but over one hundred owls had left the castle earlier, winging their way to parents, aunts, uncles and grandparents. At the same time Ministry owls were sent to all the Wizengamot members informing them of a special session. Amelia Bones and Algie Croaker worked through the night speaking with the other department heads and gathering support. Augusta Longbottom called a meeting at her home and mobilised her friends on the Wizengamot and a few of her friends that spent a lot of their time in Diagon Alley gossiping.

At the Ministry, Aurors and members of the department of regulation and control of magical creatures were trying desperately to figure out where fifty Dementors had gone. Eventually they arrived back at Azkaban at five in the morning, the hoard then refused to leave ever again, saying only that the powerful one had commanded them and that they had to obey. Fudge was less than pleased with this.

Harry woke at seven thirty and was in the shower as the others started to stir, as soon as he left the bathroom their voices stopped and they looked at him.

"You lot aren't going to get all weird are you?" He asked with a smile.

"You killed a Dementor, and fought Aurors... you my friend." Dean said with a grin and a look of amazement "are one scary bastard."

Harry shrugged "It seemed like the thing to do at the time, I imagine the next few days will be really fun." Harry's voice dripping in sarcasm. Seamus, Neville and Ron looked at each other, they didn't know what to say, but they all agreed with Dean Thomas. Harry Potter was a scary bastard.

Harry led the way in the Great Hall, everyone was giving him either looks of awe or envy, it felt very much like the first few months after Voldemort had been killed in his old time line. He sat down across from Ginny and gave her a small smile and then glanced at the entrance doors, he had the perfect view.

He had eaten his porridge, and then started on a bacon sandwich when six people came in the hall, trailed by a seventh under an invisibility cloak. Harry dropped his wand into his hand the moment he saw them, but had to suppress a snicker at who was leading the team, Auror John Dawlish, Harry had never liked the man. He walked straight up to the Gryffindor table, followed by the others. Harry realised that he had a few friends among the other six, Auror Hestia Jones and Cadet Trainee Nymphadora Tonks.

Dawlish approached him without his wand in hand. "Harry Potter, I am Auror Dawlish, you are under arrest for interfering in a Ministry of Magic manhunt, four counts of assault against a ministry Auror team and destruction of Ministry of Magic property. Please hand over your wand; you need to come with us."

Harry looked up at the man "Good morning John, Hestia, Dora..." Harry was throwing the group instantly off balance. "What seems to be the problem?"

Dawlish scowled "Your wand...Now!"

The entire hall was silent, but Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape and Flitwick were walking towards them, wands in hand.

Harry eyed the man carefully. "And if I choose to resist?" Several gasps could be heard from around the room, one of the loudest coming from Hermione.

"There are six of us Potter, I wouldn't try it, you'd get hurt." He said with a snarl.

Harry gave a defeated sigh... and made a move to stand slowly. Then Harry made his move, it would go down in Hogwarts history.

Quick as a flash he sent a stunner at Dawlish who was hit and thrown back across the Hufflepuff table, he followed that up by three more stunners...and two lengths of conjured rope. He moved so fast it was almost a blur; the Aurors had expected a frightened school boy, not someone who had once trained Aurors for a living, someone that could incant silently and who was ready for them. They didn't stand a chance.

It happened so fast that the teachers and the students didn't get a chance to react other than shocked yells, but Harry ignored them all, he kept his wand trained on the invisible man that was flaring in red due to his contact lenses.

"COME OUT FROM UNDER THAT CLOAK OR I STOP BEING NICE!" Harry shouted out, instantly the hall was silent again.

Slowly Kingsley Shacklebolt emerged "Hi Harry...I am on your side mate."

Harry smiled "I know." Harry turned back to the Aurors and proceeded to bind the others, before being joined by the professors.

"Mr Potter what did you do?" McGonagall asked aghast at what she had seen.

"I defended myself against an unlawful arrest Professor." He was calm and focused, his wand still trained on the unconscious Aurors.

"WHAT?" Snape and Remus asked at the same time, but Harry asked a question of Kingsley.

"Did they have a valid arrest warrant, signed by either the Head Auror or the head of the DMLE?"

Kingsley shook his head, "No and apparently the Wizengamot is scheduled to meet at eleven o'clock today."

Harry laughed and smiled in calculating grin; he turned to Dumbledore and nodded. The Headmaster instantly walked out of the hall and to his office to call a couple of very old friends.

Meanwhile Harry had conjured another small cage and transfigured all the Aurors into more white mice except for Tonks, Jones and Shacklebolt. He had released Tonks and Jones, as Kingsley had asked him to and handed over the cage of mice to him for safekeeping. Minerva McGonagall couldn't quite believe everything that had happened within the last twenty four hours and she wasn't the only one. Severus Snape was revaluating the son of his most hated teenage bully. Harry Potter wasn't like James Potter at all, even he could see that, Harry was powerful, intelligent and based on what he had seen and heard the night before, Harry Potter was going to bring down the government. Perhaps he mused that there was something to the prophecy after all.

Slowly breakfast resumed, and just as Harry was about finished two hundred owls came through the mail hole near the ceiling and started to deliver copies of the Daily Prophet and the Magical Times.

HARRY POTTER DEFENDER OF HOGWARTS!

SAVES HOGWARTS EXPRESS FROM ATTACKING

DEMENTORS ON FUDGES ORDERS!

AURORS TRY TO KILL HARRY POTTER!

The headlines of the Prophet screamed, Harry and the rest of the hall started to read.

_Harry Potter, aged 13 last night stood and defended the Hogwarts Express against a horde of Dementors, they were searching the train on the Minister Of Magic Cornelius Fudge's orders. However their handlers had lost control of the Dementors and they tried to kiss (remove the souls) of over three hundred and fifty students. _

_Harry Potter (The Boy Who Lived) used a fully formed corporeal patronus to defend against the Dementors when one entered his compartment and tried to kiss him. In a show of bravery that this reporter has never seen nor heard of before, Mr Potter left the compartment and engaged the Dementors saving the students of Hogwarts. Mr Potter then climbed onto the roof of the train so that he could defend the train against a larger attack. _

_It was at that point that a squad of Aurors attacked Mr Potter using powerful curses including the killing curse. Mr Potter defended himself and actually defeated the Aurors with ease, he then questioned them as to who ordered the Dementors to search the Hogwarts Express. It was quickly confirmed that Minister Fudge ordered the Dementors on to the train while they were searching for escaped mass murderer Sirius Black. _

_Mr Potter was gracious enough to speak with me and he had this to say: "Cornelius Fudge has broken the trust of every single person in our world; the students of Hogwarts were a hair away from losing their souls. It is my opinion that Minister Fudge should resign immediately and that the Wizengamot should convene to decide if charges should be brought against Fudge for the attempted murder of three hundred and fifty school children." _

_Mr Potter went further in his powerful attack of the soon to be ex Minister, "I ask that every member of our world show their support of my actions and demand the removal of the Minister as quickly as possible as it is blatantly obvious that he is simply not fit to lead."_

_This reporter also asked Mr Potter how he so skilfully defeated the Dementors and the attacking Aurors, he had this to say: "I have trained hard since I started at Hogwarts, I also help run a duelling club with the support of the headmaster... if a thirteen year old third year can defeat an Auror team then it only goes to show how far the Ministry has fallen under its current leadership."_

_Story By Rita Skeeter...continued on Page 3,5,6 and 7. _

_Biography of Harry Potter, Page 8 and 9. _

The Magical Times went a different route, its headline.

_HARRY POTTER DEMENTOR SLAYER!_

The entire front page showed a moving photo of Harry drenched from the rain destroying a Dementor.

Harry sat back and smiled, the first steps had been taken.

oooOOOooo

All across the country similar scenes were playing out as parents and relatives were receiving letters from their loved ones, the letters described the terror of the Dementors and the skill and bravery of Harry Potter.

At the Burrow Molly Weasley was sitting down to breakfast after feeding the chickens when letters from her children appeared, followed by the newspapers. She went into a cold sweat as she read; minutes later she was composing her first howler of the day. It wouldn't be the last and she wouldn't be the only one, within a hour the ministry would be inundated with screaming letters.

Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy ate breakfast at a small table in their bedroom as was their custom. Narcissa was reading a letter from Draco, and nearly spat out her tea when she read that her son had been saved from the jaws of death by none other than the boy who lived.

Lucius was stunned into silence upon receiving the newspapers, he read the quotes from Potter and wondered if Fudge had already resigned.

Yes, he thought, it was time for a meeting with Harry Potter.

The Ministry of Magic was in a complete uproar in minutes. Fudge had gone from sitting in his office with a smile on his face to absolute rage. He had been imagining Harry Potter being brought to the Ministry in irons so that he could admonish the boy, and then offer him a lifeline thereby earning himself a favour from Harry Potter and most likely the next election as well. Then he started to receive howlers by the dozen, as did the rest of the Ministry, then the newspapers were delivered. The Daily Prophet and the Magical Times had intentionally left the delivery to the Ministry for last.

"HOW DARE THAT SNOT NOSED BOY DO THIS! I WILL HAVE HIM IN AZKABAN FOR THIS!" Fudge screamed at the top of his lungs when he saw the front pages. Nearly all of Fudges advisors cringed, as their boss went from being a popular Minister to a man that would soon be forcibly removed from office.

Delores Umbridge stood at the back of the crowd of advisors seething with rage, she had recently been promoted and she now sat on the Wizengamot, she would help her Minister get revenge on the boy, his lies would not be tolerated. Killing a Dementor was impossible, the most powerful wizards and witches in the world had tried and failed in the past. A thirteen year old boy wasn't going to succeed where they had failed.

Amelia Bones read the newspapers with simple acceptance, she had come to realise since meeting Harry Potter that the boy just did incredible things... defeating Voldemort as just a baby, preventing his return when he was eleven and twelve, blackmailing the ever slippery Lucius Malfoy and now defending the Hogwarts express. In truth she liked the young man and in many ways saw him as an equal, she just couldn't tell anyone exactly why she felt this but she did. She looked over her desk and the files of Fudge and his top advisors and sighed once more, Fudge really didn't know who he was dealing with when it came to Harry Potter. She almost felt sorry for the idiot.

At the Granger house Robert had made breakfast in bed for his wife, they had decided to take a few days off from work and enjoy the fact that they had an empty house. Just as the toast popped out of the toaster Robert saw the delivery owl with the newspapers.

When Hermione's friends had come to stay Robert had noticed Harry reading the newspapers in the morning, he hadn't even known that the magical world had daily newspapers. He figured that if his daughter was part of that world that as parents they should at least know what was going on.

Jean heard her husband yelling and came rushing downstairs to find him shaking and trying to make sense of the headlines.

oooOOOooo

Once the students and teachers of Hogwarts had digested the news, Harry had a bit of a brainwave and immediately made his way to the raised platform at the back of the great hall and the teachers table. He once more addressed the students before any of the teachers could stop him.

"Good morning, I would once more like to apologise for the actions of the ministry of magic. As I am sure that you all heard there will be a meeting of the Wizengamot at eleven o'clock, please could any student that has a relative sitting on the court or who is a head of department please raise your hand?" He waited for a few moments and counted, thirty six students in total, once more he smiled. "I would like you to join me at the Ministry of Magic this morning."

The teachers stood open mouthed looking at him incredulously, but it was Shacklebolt that understood what Harry was doing before anyone else. He started laughing... uncontrollably.

It was strange for Harry to watch, he had known Kingsley for nearly one hundred years in his old timeline and Kingsley had always presented himself to be the consummate professional. To see him struggling for breath was new and in Harry's opinion rather amusing.

"That's absolutely brilliant." He managed to gasp at last when he finally managed to control himself.

McGonagall looked at him like he was insane. "Mr Shacklebolt would you care to enlighten the rest of us, as I don't find this a laughing matter."

Under the steely gaze of the deputy headmistress Kingsley stood and managed to speak clearly. "Professor, how do you think the members of the Wizengamot will react when their relatives show up? How will they condemn Harry when it's their lives he has saved, its utterly brilliant."

Suddenly snickers could be heard from around the hall, it quickly turned into laughter especially when they saw the wide smile on Harry's face.

Fred Weasley turned to his twin and whispered "I think we are in for a bit of a show brother of mine."

George only nodded "I bet you ten galleons that Fudge is in Azkaban before the end of the day."

"My money's on the Dementors kiss."

Hermione looked over at the twins, "You really think he can bring down the government?" She asked incredulously.

George tapped the newspapers, "He already has, at this point the Wizengamot is just a formality."

Fred agreed with his brother "I bet the Ministry looks like a kicked over ant hill right about now."

Eventually Dumbledore returned and spoke with Harry for a few moments, then the headmaster started to laugh. Harry handed him the newspapers and went to get changed, he wanted to make an impression before the court and arrange a small surprise for Tom. He checked his watch he had just enough time.

At a quarter to eleven a large group of students, Aurors, Harry Potter, Professors Dumbledore, Flitwick, Snape and Lupin used the fireplace in the trophy room to travel to the Ministry of Magic, seconds later they were joined by Nicolas Flammel and his wife Perenelle. Harry wasn't surprised to see that Nick was wearing a Hawaiian shirt, while his wife wore a bright blue tee shirt from some place called Jimmy Buffets bar and grill. It seemed that they had arrived on short notice from a holiday.

Harry was dressed in an expensive white shirt, his silk Gryffindor tie, black trousers, his dragon hide boots and jacket. He approached the Flammels and whispered to Nick. "Thanks for coming, I might need to stretch the truth here and there, please just go with it." Nick nodded and shook his hand; Perenelle gave him a kiss on the cheek. "It's nice to finally meet you Harry." She whispered in his ear.

They had arrived at the far end of the atrium, which was both a good thing and a bad thing as a sea of people stood in front of them. They were mostly parents and grandparents and they were screaming for blood. Dumbledore stepped forward and fired a noisemaker charm that sounded like a large gong and the crowds instantly became silent, then they started to clap as they saw Harry and parted to allow his group through.

Harry approached Eric the welcome wizard followed by the others, standing next to him were a line of Aurors helping to keep the crowds back. He stopped in front of the man, who looked nervous.

"Good morning Eric, how are you?" Harry asked with a smile.

Eric was shocked and managed to stammer out "Mr Potter how did you know my name?"

Harry simply smiled at the man and pointed to the lapel badge the man wore.

"Erm... yes... right... all visitors to the Ministry of Magic must submit their wand for inspection."

Harry answered him, "I have no problem with that, but Professor Dumbledore will be keeping you at wand point to ensure that I get my wand back, is that acceptable Eric?"

Slowly the man nodded and realised that Dumbledore already had his wand in his hand. Harry handed over his Holly and Phoenix wand, Eric placed it on the golden scales.

"Holly and Phoenix feather... been in use just over two years." Harry nodded and retook his wand and together the group made for the lifts, he smiled when he saw who was waiting for him. Arthur Weasley.

"Mr Weasley it's always nice to see you, how have you been sir?"

"I am well, a little over worked at the moment as I am sure you are aware the Ministry is in a bit of a state, Amelia Bones asked me to escort you down."

"Excellent." Dumbledore said as he took his place next to Harry.

"Mr Weasley, may I present Sir Nicolas Flammel and his wife Perenelle, they are old friends of mine and once mentored Professor Dumbledore in his youth." Harry said with a wide smile that only grew larger as Arthur Weasley eyes almost popped out of his head.

It took three lifts to accommodate the group, by prior agreement Dumbledore, the Flammels and the witnesses entered first, Harry would go in as soon as they were seated. Mr Weasley waited for him, "You look remarkably calm Harry, are you alright?"

"I am fine sir, and it's not like the Wizengamot can kill me, this is at best an inconvenience."

Mr Weasley looked at him for a moment then finally asked a question "Is it true what the papers said, you destroyed a Dementor and the Aurors attacked you?"

Harry nodded, and Mr Weasley paled even more, in subconscious habit he straightened his glasses.

"Don't worry none of the students were injured..." Harry peaked through the slight gap in the doors, "its time."

Harry straightened up and with a flick of his wand the doors to court room ten were flung open, he walked inside to find a rather loud argument taking place.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS DUMBLEDORE?" Fudge sat in the centre at the front of the court in the Wizengamots purple robes, his face red from anger, spittle flying from his mouth as he shouted.

"Cornelius, Mr Potter has exercised his right to have witnesses and my colleagues and myself are here as legal advisors." Dumbledore replied in a calm and reasoned tone.

The court was in near uproar anyway, members were shouting at each other, and Fudge was losing control, it was then that the members noticed Harry.

Harry took a large breath and steeled himself for what he had to do and took the final steps to the front of the court.

"SILENCE!" Harry roared out, his voice echoing around the court, in an instant every member of the court stopped talking even Fudge. "Let's get this farce over with, Cornelius come here, I want a word before we begin." His voice rang throughout the court, stunning its members at his clear and commanding tone.

"I am Minister for Magic I will not be spoken to like that by a child!" Fudge shouted back.

Harry looked at Fudge with a hard piercing glare, "Cornelius I do not recognise your title because you do not deserve it, you are nothing but a worm of a man, now we can have this conversation in private or we can have it in front of the whole court, it is your choice." Members of the court were spluttering, Harry saw Umbridge turn a bright shade of red in anger, he really hoped she said something.

If Fudge hadn't let his anger rule him he might have realised that his conversation with Harry Potter should have been private, but all he saw was red and as far as he was concerned every insult that Harry threw at him was gaining the boy more punishment.

"What is it you have to say Potter?" Fudge snarled.

Harry blinked; he would have thought Fudge was smarter than that.

"Very well, you are to resign, right here, right now or I will see you dead or in Azkaban before the end of the day!" Harry snarled, gasps could be heard from the court members and the witnesses.

Fudge reared back "You think you can threaten me boy, I am Minister for Magic!"

"Yes I can threaten you,! Mark my words, if you choose not to resign I will go after you with everything I have and if for some reason you manage to escape prison I will kill you myself for what you have done."

This caused even more uproar, Harry Potter; the boy who lived had just threatened the life of the Minister for Magic. Amelia looked down at the boy and a shiver went down her spine, but that wasn't what forced her to act. It was the look that Dumbledore was giving her... it was clear. _Please do something before Harry kills him._

It was at this point that Amelia Bones stood and tried to diffuse the situation before Potter chose to kill the Minister in front of everyone. "Mr Potter, while I agree that Minister Fudge should resign his post," hushed whispers were heard all around the court, "however threatening a sitting Minister is a serious offence and could land you in Azkaban yourself."

"Madam Bones, I both like you and respect you... but do you honestly think Azkaban could hold me?" He said it with both confidence and a smile that terrified the members of the court.

Fudge spluttered once more and Harry spoke again before he could, "Well if you're not going to resign we should get on with this ridiculousness... what are the charges Madam Bones?"

"Mr Potter you have been charged with interfering in a Ministry of Magic manhunt, four counts of assault against Ministry Aurors and the destruction of Ministry of Magic property."

"Very well." Harry stepped forward "Fellow members of the Wizengamot..."

"Hem Hem..."

Harry looked over at Umbridge in her pink cardigan "Yes Madam Umbridge was there something you wished to say before I address the court?"

"You are not a member of this court, and you will speak to us with respect!" This was said in a tone that was clearly meant to intimidate him, she failed.

Harry held up his hand that clearly showed his head of house ring "I claimed my birthright at age eleven, I am head of the house of Potter and as such I am entitled to my hereditary seat on this court. I am an emancipated minor, so let's continue shall we?"

However before he could speak, she shouted back "You are nothing but a child! An arrogant spoilt brat, you are not a member of the Wizengamot!"

Harry gave her a cold hard look. "Madam unless you wish to change laws that have been on the books for over six hundred years and remove the hereditary rights of the whole Wizengamot, then I assure you I am a member of this court... and let me be clear... insult me again and I will silence you!"

Umbridge had gone bright red with pure hatred and screamed out at him "YOU THINK YOU CA..."

Harry didn't hesitate, his wand was in his hand and firing a spell before she could finish what she was saying, he didn't actually silence her, he used a permanent sticking charm that only he could remove, thereby sealing her lips together.

An instant later her short stubby wand was in her hand, again Harry didn't hesitate before she attacked him. He stunned her before Umbridge could even point her wand at him; he then summoned it and placed it in his pocket.

"I think we should move on, as we have a number of pressing items to get to." Harry stated, he saw a number of the court with outraged expressions but also a fair number that were nodding their agreement.

Harry reached into his bag and pulled out his pensieve cabinet "I believe that it would be beneficial for everyone to see exactly what happened yesterday." In seconds the pensieve cabinet was enlarged and Harry pulled the copied memory from his head.

Harry stood in silence while the court watched the Howarts Express being attacked; Harry kept his eyes on Fudge with his wand in his hand. Harry ignored the shocked cries and gasps from the court.

Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Luna and Neville were sitting around the edges of the court watching in morbid fascination, it was a bit like watching a car crash, they literally couldn't look away. Hermione sat open mouthed through the whole thing, she couldn't quite comprehend how Harry could stand in front of the pillars of their society and berate them like they were all naughty school children.

Arthur Weasley knew that Harry Potter was unique; he was powerful and spoke with a confident commanding tone that simply could not be ignored, even if his voice warbled every now and then. He had come very close to laughing out loud when Harry had silenced Umbridge and nearly choked when he told Amelia Bones that Azkaban couldn't hold him. It was the way that Harry said it that left him in no doubt that Azkaban would be left in ruins if they tried to send him there. He watched the memory being replayed for the court and his anger rose at Minister Fudge; it was true the students of Hogwarts had come very close to being kissed by those foul beasts.

Harry was trying very hard to calm himself, as he knew that he was overdoing it and diverting massively from the timeline, but he was certain that Fudge had to go. He was just as certain that Voldemort wouldn't care who the Minister was or if people thought that the boy who lived was powerful, to Voldemort Harry Potter would always be a schoolboy and couldn't possibly be a real challenge. The man's ego just wouldn't allow it; at most he would think that he was simply a puppet of Dumbledore.

Eventually the memory ended and Harry once more stood in front of the court glaring at the Minister. "Is there any doubt what so ever that I only defended myself from foul dark creatures that had no place coming within fifty miles of school children?" Harry didn't wait for the answer "Is there any doubt that I only defended myself against Aurors that were not intelligent enough to realise that I was a schoolboy and not Sirius Black?" Harry paused "And finally is there any doubt that Cornelius Fudge should face charges for his disregard of the lives of the students of Hogwarts? Madam Bones, as I would rather curse Fudge than talk to him would you please call the vote?"

Amelia nodded and stood "Witches and wizards of the Wizengamot, please raise your wands if you believe that Mr Harry Potter should be cleared of all charges?" Nearly every member of the court raised their wands including Nick and Perenelle.

"Excuse me Sir, Madam, but only members of the court may vote." She told them kindly.

Nick laughed "Madam Bones," He answered "my wife and I have been members of this court for over three hundred years; we just haven't voted in a long time, may I introduce myself? I am Sir Nicholas Flammel, and this is my wonderful wife Perenelle." Most of the court gulped, the Flammels were legends.

"May I ask why you are here?" She asked in a much smaller voice.

"Of course, young Harry is a good friend of ours, in fact I consider him my unofficial apprentice, he is also my heir as we have never had children of our own."

Harry stood rooted to the spot, _I have just been named heir to the Flammels...Damn._

Amelia blinked and managed to withhold a startled laugh. "Very well Sir Nicholas...All those that believe Mr Harry Potter guilty, please raise your wands." Eight members raised their wands, Harry made a note of every one of them.

"Excellent... Mr Potter you are cleared of all charges."

"Thank you Madam Bones, at this time I wish to submit evidence against Minister Fudge, and as a sitting member of the Wizengamot I call for a vote of no confidence against him until he can be charged for attempted murder, corruption and fraud." Instantly Fudge was on his feet.

"NOW SEE HERE!"

"SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN." Harry roared at him, his voice amplified by a silent sonorus charm. "I warned you Cornelius and I always keep my promises, do I have a second?" What happened next was a little surprising, no less than twenty members all stood at the same time.

"SECONDED!" They all shouted, Harry was pleased to Lucius Malfoy among them, as well as Augusta Longbottom.

Harry reached into his bag and started pulling out files that were then handed out to every member of the court, at the same time Algie Croaker stepped forward from the back of the court and addressed them.

"Witches and wizards of the Wizengamot, I hold in my hands the articles of no confidence that have already been signed by every department head of the Ministry." He presented to Dumbledore who was once again acting in his role of Chief Warlock of the Court, he examined the papers.

"These are in order, but before the vote I believe Mr Potter would like to present his files properly." He stated as he took his place at the front of the court, two Aurors guided Fudge to the seat in front of the court, no more than five meters from where Harry was standing.

"Since I have returned to the magical world, I have been dismayed by our government, so in secret I hired a team of investigators the files that you now hold in your hands are their findings. Cornelius Fudge has not only broken the trust of the parents of the students of Hogwarts, he has also been stealing from us, I have found that he is taking gold directly from funds that have been donated to St Mungos and other worthy causes." Harry reached into his bag again and pulled half a dozen childrens books and slammed them down on the table. "He was also behind these works of fiction that apparently show my early life, he neither had permission to use my name and I have never received a knut as payment, not only do I ask that Cornielius Fudge be sentenced to Azkaban but I ask for full reparations be made."

Fudge sat seething in anger but also fear, he knew he had no chance of staying as Minister and he had hoped to stay out of prison, that hope was now completely gone.

The vote was swift, and Fudge was out as Minister but the court needed time to examine the files and set a trial date for a week, Fudge was led to the Ministry holding cells. Five minutes later Amelia Bones was named as interim Minister for Magic, there would be a full general election in thirty days where every witch or wizard in Britain could come to the Ministry, Hogsmead or Diagon Alley and cast their vote.

The teachers started to return their charges to Hogwarts, where as Harry waited for Dumbledore and Amelia Bones.

"Congratulations Minister." Harry said with a small smile.

Amelia gave him a small smile in return, then a quick hug. "Please come with me to my new office Mr Potter." She whispered in his ear.

"Certainly, may I bring some friends?"

"Who?"

"Albus, Nick, Perenelle, Kingsley, Rufus, Croaker, Lupin and Augusta Longbottom."

"Alright."

"Can someone take Umbridge to the Auror duelling room? She wanted to fight me I say we give her the chance." He said rather coldly.

This was picked up by Amelia Bones who eyed him warily "To what end Mr Potter?"

"That depends on her Ma'am." It was said in a quiet voice, but the others around him all heard, Dumbledore gave him an odd look.

"Harry..."

"Albus," Harry interrupted "I am well aware of your views on the matter, but I will give her a chance, just as I gave Fudge a chance. That is the best I can do and you will not change my mind, be thankful I am doing that much." Harry had used a rather harsh tone with the Headmaster, that none had heard before.

Dumbledore sighed "Very well..." his shoulders slumped slightly as he was defeated.

Harry turned back to his mentor and in a much softer voice "I am only doing the things you won't do or can't do."

Lupin followed the group and snagged Dumbledore's arm "What was that about?" He whispered.

"I believe that Harry intends to goad Madam Umbridge into a duel with him and then kill her." He said simply.

Lupin's mouth shot open, "But he can't..."

Dumbledore looked at him sadly "Oh I assure you that he can."

The Minister of Magic's office was very different from when Shacklebolt had occupied it, Fudge's old office was far more ostentatious than the clean work surfaces that Shaklebolt had preferred. Harry took a place around the large conference table and poured himself some water.

"Mr Potter it is my intention to tell them, do you agree?" Harry nodded his approval and watched the faces as they were informed that Voldemort was trying to return and that he had stopped two attempts in the last two years.

Amelia went on to explain that both Harry and Professor Dumbledore had been working together and that they had her complete support before she turned back to them.

"They have a plan in place to use one of Voldemorts death eaters Peter Pettigrew to help return Voldemort to a true body so that they could finally kill him properly." It was then that Croaker interrupted her.

"Do you know what method Voldemort used to ensure his survival?"

Harry answered "Yes we do and we are taking steps to resolve that as well Mr Croaker, that information is held strictly with myself and the Professor, no one can know the full details because if he somehow found out it could be disastrous."

Croaker peered at him intently for a moment. "I can think of only one way and I find it interesting that your sword carries Basilisk venom."

Harry closed his eyes "You are correct, please don't ask any more than that."

"Alright, but you are certain that it can be dealt with?" The looks they were getting around the table were priceless.

"They sir... He did it more than once and yes we are certain, we are also certain what ritual he will use and where it will take place. Its true we are taking a risk in bringing him back to a true body, but if we don't it will happen sooner or later anyway, at least this way we can prepare."

Croaker sighed "Harry...Albus if you need help then all you have to do is ask."

"Thank you sir, but I don't believe we will need it, we will have it taken care of apart from the last one which he keeps with him." Croaker looked over at Professor Dumbledore.

"We are certain Algie, please trust that we know what we are doing."

"Very well."

"Let's move on, there is also a prophecy that will need to be removed from your department and replaced with something I have created."

"I am aware of a prophecy, but not the wording." The man stated.

"Only two people know the prophecy, myself and Professor Dumbledore as he was the one it was told to, it's the reason why I have been trained, because ultimately it's my fight and I will not say any more than that."

Rufus leaned forward against the table "You mean that you actually intend to fight you know who?" He asked stunned at the courage of the thirteen year old.

"I do, and Rufus if you are uncomfortable using his made up name then you can always call him Tom Riddle."

"That's his real name?"

"Yes, did you think that his mother named him Voldemort?" Harry snorted, "It's actually an anagram of his full name, which is Tom Marvolo Riddle...this becomes I am Lord Voldemort when rearranged, he created it sometime between his OWLS and NEWTS."

"And you believe that you can actually kill him?"

"Yes I do, while he is powerful and skilled, Albus has ensured that I am as well, we will be fighting at a place of our choosing, that we have already prepared. I will fight him but I won't be alone, a strike force made up of magicals and muggles will be with me, as I intend to deal with him and his death eaters at the same time."

That sentence hung in the air for a few moments then Rufus spoke again, "When the time comes I would like to help." Kingsley and Augusta were nodding as well.

"Why muggles?" Amelia asked.

Harry shrugged "They have long range weaponry that can help and it is time that we started working together, the world around us is changing, in many ways we face the same problems as we live on the same planet, climate change, pollution, terrorism to name but a few. If we don't help and support each other then within the next few generations all of our people will be doomed."

Amelia was curious "Climate change?"

Harry nodded "The earth is literally getting warmer due to pollution and other environmental factors, this leads to droughts which leads to food shortages, which leads to civil unrest and eventually war."

"You want to abandon the statute of secrecy?" She asked more for the group than anything else.

"Not at all, but there is no reason that we can't work with high levels of their government, it will also foster trust between us... I am confident we can deal with Voldemort but we have to prepare for the possibility that he could escape... if he does, he will make an attempt on the Ministry, Hogwarts and the non magical government... if the Prime Minister trusts us then that can only help us."

Amelia made a show of nodding "I agree... what shall we do about Sirius Black?"

Again Harry answered, "For now nothing, as it's in our interests that he's a fugitive, as the people will be more inclined to elect a Minister with a law enforcement background, by the end of the year we should be able to have a trial, this then gives you grounds to re-interview all the current occupants of Azkaban and quietly move them to a new prison."

That got their attention. "What new prison and why?" Shaklebolt asked in his calm and measured voice.

"The prison that I have had built over the last year, and as for the reason why, if Voldemort escapes one of the first things he will do is attack Azkaban to retrieve his followers, but if they are not there then he can't. We can also use Azkaban to plan a secondary ambush." Suddenly Kingsley, Rufus and Amelia smiled, they liked it when Harry spoke like an Auror.

"And what of the Dementors?" Croaker asked.

"I'll destroy them, thereby denying him their support, that combined with a new endowment at St Mungos specifically for the werewolf population should go some way to help us."

Eventually Shaklebolt asked a question that had been bugging him for a while, "How long have you been planning this? I am right in saying that you've set the whole thing up?"

Harry laughed "Years Kingsley, Albus knew that he wasn't dead, he also knew my role, but unlike the headmaster I prefer a more direct approach. I know I am young, but I'd like to think I have a brain in my head, the power to back it up and the gold to take care of the things I can't do myself." Everyone sat in silence for a moment digesting his words.

"What's next?" Amelia asked.

"Getting you properly elected, then making contact with the Muggle Prime Minister, I have already started a briefing book for him. Once you're elected you can announce a series of initiatives... sensible solutions if you will to help solve the werewolf problem, help integrate muggleborns into our world better and foster better international relations. In fact I have already made contact with Lois Fox the American President of Magic, it is time that the so called 'Special Relationship' existed between our governments as well as the muggle one."

Amelia looked at him like he had grown a second head, but eventually asked with a smile "Do you plan on being Minister for Magic in your seventh year as well?"

Harry snorted, "No, but I am going to take my NEWTS in my fourth year, our plan is to bring him back at the end of that year... If he escapes I intend to become the instructor of Combat Magic at Hogwarts."

Nearly everyone blinked at that. "I have seen you duel Harry, but just how good are you?" Kingsley asked.

"I believe Dumbledore should answer that."

All eyes turned to the Headmaster, the man that had defeated Grindleward and had kept the worst of Voldemort at bay. "Harry is the only person that has beaten me in a duel in over one hundred years. I would say his transfiguration skills are easily at mastery level. He can conjure stone to intercept killing curses, he can animate and he managed to get close enough to me to lay a blade against my neck." He informed them, "However as Harry himself has stated he could always use the duelling practice, so it might be wise to begin a rotating schedule for practice partners, you agree Harry?"

Harry nodded "Definitely, it will also help keep the Aurors sharp."

Amelia looked over at Harry and Dumbledore and nodded, "We will sort out a plan after the election... now I believe you have a duel Mr Potter?"

"Yes, but I want to make a trip to Mr Croakers department first and exchange the prophecy for this." Harry reached into his bag and pulled out a glass orb that he had prepared that morning.

"What is it?" Croaker asked.

"Exploding solution with a dozen metal ball bearings that have been made invisible inside, I have charmed it like any other prophecy sphere. Only Voldemort or myself can retrieve it from the shelf, if I touch it nothing happens, even if I hand it to someone else after retrieval nothing happens, but if he touches it..." Harry grinned. "Well let's just say I wouldn't want to be in the same room."

"That's utterly brilliant." Kingsley marvelled.

"Thanks... please keep something in mind, after he is made mortal we can kill him in a number of ways, so if you think of anything please don't keep it to yourself... for example the ambush of Azkaban, we could blow it up as soon as he steps through the door!" Harry started to laugh at the looks he was being given, but he could tell he had them, they respected him, and no longer saw a little kid, but someone that would do anything to destroy Voldemort.


	25. Chapter 25: Toads, Horcruxes and Hogsmea

Chapter 25: Toads, Horcruxes and Hogsmead

While the others followed Dumbledore to the Auror training centre on the Department of Magical Law Enforcement level, Harry and Croaker made their way to the hall of prophecy. Harry hated the dark and creepy place with a passion, memories flooded his mind but he had a job to do, he took a deep breath and carried on.

Harry allowed Croaker to take him to row ninety seven and in seconds the prophecy sphere was exchanged. Harry almost put the real prophecy in his bag, but at the last moment decided that it was too dangerous to keep. He placed it on the floor, raised his wand and vanished the sphere into nothingness. Things were going well. Harry's second ambush of Voldemort was set.

He had sat for hours in his trunk thinking up plans. If Voldemort did escape the graveyard Harry knew that he would attempt to retrieve the prophecy. What was uncertain whether Voldemort would take the prophecy for himself or try to trick him again. Harry had formed plans and back up plans, his goal was to actively hunt Voldemort. The next part of that plan would begin in a few days with another meeting at Gringotts.

As they were walking back to the circular room of choice, which served as the entrance to the department Croaker had a small request of Harry. "After you have finished Hogwarts and once the threat of Voldemort has been taken care of, would you come and see me?" He asked.

Harry was intrigued "To what end sir?"

Croaker smiled at him, "I was wondering if you might like to work for me? It has been a long time since a teenager has impressed me, in fact you remind me a lot of me and like Albus, I too am looking for a successor."

Harry laughed "Thank-you for the offer, I'll promise I'll consider it." Harry lied, he was making plans and most of them had nothing to do with the Ministry. In fact Harry was fairly certain that he would be disappearing for a few years once Voldemort was gone, he just hoped Ginny would want to go with him. He had even asked Kandar to look into buying a private island where he could build a nice home and live in peace. They rode the lift back up the Law Enforcement level and Harry followed Croaker once more, even though he knew the way like the back of his hand.

Croaker opened the door to the Auror training centre; where Harry had worked for the better part of forty years in his other timeline. Dumbledore and the rest were off to the side chatting amongst themselves. Delores Umbridge lay in the centre of the large stone lined room, Harry smiled to himself, this was going to be fun.

Harry didn't enjoy killing, but he rationalised it. It was true that this Umbridge hadn't sent hundreds of muggleborns to Azkaban for 'stealing magic' but she had been instrumental in drafting anti werewolf legislation. He was certain that she would be a thorn in the side of Amelia Bones and everything they were trying to do. In short she was too dangerous to live.

Amelia walked over to him with a slightly concerned look on her face. "Are you sure about this Harry?" She asked, but Harry waved her off.

"Don't worry Minister; this will be over before you know it." Harry answered with supreme confidence that no thirteen year old exuded.

She gazed at him at him for a moment, "I will have a busy afternoon as you can imagine, but could we have a late dinner tonight? I think we need to have a conversation." She looked at him in a hard way that clearly said he didn't have any choice in the matter.

Harry nodded, "Yes we can do that, would you like to meet Sirius as well?"

She shook her head, "Not yet... can you come to my office at ten?"

"I'll be there."

Amelia walked back to the group and saw that Remus Lupin was having a rather intense conversation with Headmaster Dumbledore.

Harry flicked his wand and bound Umbridge, he then he used the Levicorpus charm to raise her into the air by her ankle. He threw her wand at the ground below her head and readied himself for the duel. While it was true he was giving her a chance, he knew that making her angry would mean that she would make a mistake. A mistake that he could take advantage of.

He fired off a quick aguamenti charm that soaked her in ice cold water and then woke her up. Instantly her eyes were open and her head spun as she took in her surroundings. She tried to scream but her lips were still stuck together, a moment later and Harry unstuck them.

"YOU LITTLE BASTARD, I'LL HAVE YOU IN AZKABAN FOR THIS..." She saw the Aurors standing off to the side watching with interest. "AURORS HELP ME!...WHERE IS THE MINISTER?" She screamed like a banshee.

Harry answered in a cool and calm tone that was sure to make her even angrier. "Madam Umbridge, Minister Bones is standing just over there." Harry pointed and gave her a small smile, "Fudge has been removed from office and is facing criminal charges. He will be spending the rest of his life in Azkaban or face the death penalty."

Through sheer anger and the fact that she was upside down her whole head had turned bright pink. "YOU LYING BRAT, RELEASE ME NOW!" She howled.

Harry ignored her tirade, "Madam you insulted a sitting member of the Wizengamot, you then ignored my threat, so I silenced you." He paused for a moment as he watched her face turn into a very interesting shade of red as she became even angrier. "You then raised your wand against me; normally if someone tries to use offensive magic against me they are either very stupid or insane." Harry said coldly, his holly and phoenix wand targeting her head. "However the Headmaster convinced me to at least give you a chance to apologise."

"I WILL NOT APOLOGISE TO A SNOT NOSED UPSTART LIKE YOU! AURORS APPREHEND POTTER!"

Again Harry spoke in a calm measured tone that would infuriate her further. "Madam Umbridge the Aurors don't work for you, they work for Minister Bones... as you have chosen not to apologise, then there is only one thing left to do...as a last resort... an honour duel."

Harry vanished her binding ropes and promptly dropped her to the floor from five foot in the air. Umbridge landed painfully but scrambled for her wand, while Harry stood tall and waited.

Nicholas and Perenelle watched with interest as their thirteen year old friend entered the duel. There was something about Harry Potter that they liked. He spoke with a confidence that most teenagers just didn't have and they both were impressed how he had manipulated the court. Nicholas secretly thought that Harry was much like himself and had been considering offering him an apprenticeship. Perenelle saw a strong, confident young man. Hot having children of their own, Perenelle saw in Harry Potter what their own children could have been like.

Amelia Bones watched for entirely different reasons, Harry had impressed her but he also scared her. He was young, powerful and intelligent; he was exactly the type to be seduced by the dark arts. She didn't want to end one dark lord only to be faced with another.

Remus Lupin was still imploring Dumbledore to put a stop to the duel when Umbridge launched her first curse directly at Harry.

"Reducto!"

They were spaced about forty feet apart; Harry simply took a step to the left so the curse would miss him. Instead of returning the curse, he called over to her in a mocking voice. "That was rather pitiful."

"REDUCTO... REDUCTO... REDUCTO!" She screamed, Harry deflected the curses away with barely a flick of his wand.

"Madam if that is the best you have we are going to be here a long time."

Indignant rage raced across the under secretaries face, "CRUCIO!"

Harry moved at lightning speed, he conjured a slab of stone to intercept the curse, took two steps to the right and raised his wand. He didn't voice his curse, he didn't need to, what happened next would be etched into the spectators minds until the day they died.

Lupin's eyes became as wide as saucers when a huge fire whip sprang from Harry's wand and lashed out towards Umbridge. He stood mesmerised as the whip wrapped around her body, there was a deafening scream then nothing. The whip had become white hot and sliced through her body as if it were butter. In another moment the whip was gone and the body of Delores Umbridge fell to ground in a heap of wet bloody chunks. There was a sound behind him, then suddenly his back was wet and a horrible smell hit his lycanthrope enhanced nostrils. Rufus Scrimgeour had just vomited all over him.

Just as Dumbledore was casting cleaning charms on his defence against the dark arts professor Harry summoned Umbridge's wand and tucked it inside his jacket. He took a deep breath and turned to the spectators and made his way across to them.

He eyed Remus and saw the green look on Rufus Scrimgeours face, "Are you okay Rufus?"

Scrimgeour nodded, "What was that curse? I have never seen anything like it." He managed to gasp after wiping his mouth on a handkerchief.

"It was actually two incantations; one was a standard fire transfiguration, the other causes the fire to become super heated." The group stood open mouthed as the boy in front of them seemed completely undisturbed about what he had just done.

"Minister I apologise for the mess. I believe under the rules of combat as soon as she used an unforgivable curse during an honour duel, I was within my rights to use deadly force to defend myself. Is this correct?" He asked, though he already knew the answer. As combat magic instructor for Auror training, he'd had to learn the law and know what an Auror, or member of the public could do.

Bones didn't speak, she was too busy staring at the mound of chunks on the ground, but after thirty seconds or so she managed a nod.

Harry looked over at the headmaster who wore a rather disappointed look on his face, "Shall we return to Hogwarts sir?"

Dumbledore turned and made for the exit with Harry, Remus and the Flammels following.

The others stood in the duelling chamber for a few more moments; finally it was Shacklebolt who broke the silence. "Damn."

ooOOOoo

It had seemed a lot longer but they had only been at the Ministry for an hour and a half when the group returned to the Headmasters office. Dumbledore sat heavily behind his desk; Harry took a chair across from him with the Flammels on either side of him.

Remus was about to sit when Harry stopped him, "I am sorry Remus but the Headmaster, the Flammels and myself have things to discuss that must remain secret." He passed across a communication mirror from his bag "That's for you to keep, we'll talk later." Remus looked at Harry as if visibly afraid of him; he took the mirror and left the office with the intent of contacting Sirius.

"Was that really necessary?" Dumbledore asked as he glared at Harry.

Harry answered back sharply, "Now is not the time for that conversation Albus! And don't give me that disappointed look, I don't fall for it."

Nick and Perenelle watched the interaction between the two in shock, Nick was particularly surprised. To the best of his knowledge he had been the only person to rebuke Albus Dumbledore like that in a century.

Harry unclipped his secondary wand holster from his left arm and picked up the letter opener and was about to slice his arm open when Perenelle stopped him.

"Men!" She huffed "Always trying to prove how tough you are!" She ran her fingertips over Harry's forearm, instantly it was numbed. In moments Harry retrieved the small pouch and passed it across to Nick. Once more he stood and walked over to Fawkes perch "How about it old friend, care to help me out?" Fawkes looked at him for a moment then dropped his head shedding a few tears onto the wound. It closed instantly, Harry sat back down.

"Nick, Perenelle thank you for coming today, it helped."

"It was fun and well worth cutting short our time in Florida, we are going to attend next week as well. We will do all we can to ensure Fudge pays for his crimes." Nick said with a wry smile.

"I can't thank you enough, not only for today but also for the pensieve, it is proving very useful."

"Think nothing of it young Harry." Perenelle answered as her husband removed the blood red stone from the small pouch.

"Did you want me to continue as the stones guardian in the future?" He asked.

Nick nodded "If you don't mind, I should be able to return it to you by Christmas, which should give us enough time to create enough elixir for several years."

Perenelle looked a bit perplexed at the boy in front of her "Are you sure you are okay Harry? Today must have been hard."

"I am fine; I am a lot tougher than I look."

Nick laughed out loud "Of that I have no doubt, I must say today was interesting. When you threatened to kill Fudge I thought half the court was going to wet themselves, it was a hell of a bluff my boy."

Harry laughed and looked directly into Nick's eyes, "I wasn't bluffing, I would have killed him." He spared a glance at Dumbledore that Nick caught. "The Ministry and the Wizengamot should have been taken into hand years ago, hopefully today will help." Harry checked his watch as his stomach rumbled. "Well its lunch time." He shook Nick's hand and Perenelle surprised him with a small hug, he left the office and made his way to the great hall.

Leaving a rather perplexed Dumbledore in his wake.

oooOOOooo

"Molly! Molly!" Arthur Weasley called out as he came through the Burrow's back door.

Molly Weasley was in the living room knitting one of her famous Christmas jumpers. She was on her feet in an instant.

"Is everything alright? It's not the children?" She asked as she saw the look on his face.

"No, nothing like that it's the Minister. Fudge called a hearing for Harry this morning."

"Oh no! Is he alright? What did Dumbledore say? What is he being charged with?" She asked, her voice rising with every question.

"The charges have all been dropped," Arthur walked across the living room to the drinks cabinet and poured himself a large measure of fire whiskey. "I have never seen anything like it; Harry took Fudge to task and threatened him in front of the entire court." Molly's hands slapped to her mouth in shock.

"He showed the memory of what happened on the express, I have never been so frightened or so proud in all my life! Harry did save everyone on board, of that I have no doubt and he made the Aurors look completely incompetent."

"What about the Dementor?" Molly asked quietly. That was what had shocked her the most when she had read the paper.

"Yes he destroyed one with a sword that he carries! I never thought I would see the day, we finally have a way of killing those foul things."

"What did Fudge say?"

"He's out, currently sitting in a Ministry holding cell awaiting a trial next week. Amelia Bones is acting Minister until an election in thirty days, but she left the court with Dumbledore, Harry, Algie Croaker, Augusta Longbottom and the Flammels."

"The Flammels?" She asked "You don't mean?"

"Yes those Flammels, apparently they are friends with Harry and Nicholas proclaimed him his heir in front of the entire court."

"My word."

"That wasn't the best part." Arthur took a look drink from his glass.

"WELL? TELL ME THEN." She cried.

"Remember that awful witch I was telling you about Delores Umbridge?" Molly nodded.

"Harry cursed her right in front of everybody! Threatened to kill the Minister and told everyone that Azkaban couldn't hold him! It was brilliant!"

Molly Weasley sat down on her armchair hard. "What was Dumbledore thinking? Letting a young boy like Harry do that."

Arthur finished his drink, "Molly, I don't think Dumbledore had much say in the matter. Harry walked into that court and took total control, Dumbledore was right Harry is not a little boy."

Molly shook her head. "How can you say that he is thirteen years old! He shouldn't be fighting Dementors or Aurors and he definitely shouldn't be facing the Wizengamot!"

Arthur knelt down in front of his wife and took her hands, "Molly." He said kindly, "Harry is a very powerful young man; remember what Dumbledore said in his office. He likes our family, but if you treat him like a child he won't for much longer. You remember what happened on the train platform, you saw the look on the boys face."

Molly sighed in resignation, "Okay tell me in detail start to finish." Arthur poured himself another glass of whiskey and told his wife everything.

oooOOOooo

Remus Lupin was having a very different conversation over the lunch time break he had locked himself in his office and called Sirius to explain what had happened.

"And then the chunks just fell to the floor..."

"Fucking hell!"

"I know...! Sirius I don't know how to say this but he frightened me and I am not one to scare easily."

Sirius sighed "I know what you mean, but trust me, talk to him when he's just Harry, not when he's being Harry Potter and there's a big difference."

Remus gave Sirius an odd look, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well from talking to Harry I've seen that he has two faces, one is Harry. He is thirteen, fun loving, kind to his friends and an awesome quidditch player. Harry Potter is his other face, his public one. Harry Potter is mature, skilful and deadly, I haven't been able to beat him in a duel... I am a believer in what Dumbledore told us."

Remus nodded his head, "Hopefully the changes today will help."

Sirius laughed "I am sure they will."

Remus sighed "It was the look on his face though... I am telling you, there was no emotion, he didn't even blink. I have been around killers and Harry is a stone cold killer."

"Maybe," Sirius allowed "but he's our stone cold killer, and as I don't see him offing innocent people I say he's one of the good guys."

Harry had walked to the great hall and found his friends. Starting lunch he was looking over his timetable and deciding when to host the Dueling Association and the Marauders. Whispers and rumours followed everywhere he went, Ron and Hermione both wanted to talk about what had happened, so he'd told them to join him later on the seventh floor to talk with the other Marauders.

0ooOoo0

Lucius Malfoy sat in his study, for the past several hours he had been penning a letter to Harry Potter. Over the past few months he had come to realise that Harry Potter was the best hope for a decent future. The problem was how would it look to the others if the Malfoys were friendly with the Potters?

Sometimes, he decided you have to take a chance.

0ooOoo0

A few minutes after dinner ended Harry found himself in front of the Marauders in the room of requirement. Each of them wanted to ask about the Wizengamot, even those that hadn't been present.

Harry explained in detail, how his family had a hereditary seat and as he had claimed his head of house at age eleven he was eligible to take the seat. He explained that for about a year he had been having a private investigator look into Fudge.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

Harry lied, "A goblin friend of mine suggested I should, it turns out that he was right. We found out about the Harry Potter children's books, from there we found gold hidden away and a number of missing payments to St Mungo's."

Harry paused so that everyone could take this in "Even if Fudge hadn't ordered Dementors onto the express and forced my hand, before Christmas I had intended to bring the case before the court anyway."

"Why you though... and not Dumbledore?" Ron asked astounded at his friends words.

Harry answered as honestly as he could. "Like it or not Dumbledore's time is passing, he admits himself that he may not be around in ten years. The Wizengamot as it stands now is mostly filled with old wizards and witches. Keep in mind that a lot of the younger generation have been killed. For example my father and Susan Bones father, if they had lived they would have their seats now. The Wizengamot desperately needs new blood and will soon have it, but it also needs someone amongst the new members that can advocate change and that someone like it or not is me."

They all took this in for a minute, "What new members?" Hermione asked.

Again Harry answered honestly. "Well me obviously, then Susan Bones, Neville, Blaise Zabini, that's who will be eligible to take a seat at age seventeen which is only a few years away... it will come around faster than you think. Of course for that to happen Minister Bones will have to hand over her seat, but she can't vote as a sitting Minister anyway. Madam Longbottom is a sort of regent and will pass the seat to Neville when he's seventeen, same goes for Zabini."

Once everyone understood what had happened and why, Harry launched into his plans for the Marauders for that year and in teams of two they started running the gauntlet that the Room of Requirement had built.

Ooo0ooO

Harry showered after his time in the Room of Requirement, he had run the gauntlet twice and every muscle was aching. It was true he was a little taller and a little broader now than when he was thirteen the first time. He was getting stronger by the day, the sit ups and press ups he did before and after bed was working. His general fitness was fairly good, but he wanted to take it to the next level for a number of reasons. Amongst them, the triwizard tournament and then fighting death eaters and Voldemort.

Harry dressed and checked himself over; his dragon hide boots, dark jeans, polo shirt and his dragon hide jacket and bag. He made his way back into the bathroom at a quarter to ten and vanished in a flood of flames to the visitor's entrance to the Ministry of Magic.

As it was ten at night most of the day workers were home for the night and only a few dozen worked the late shift and these were mainly oblivators and Aurors. An aide met him at the visitor's wand registration point. This time Harry didn't need to hold Eric the welcome wizard at wand point.

Harry was quickly ushered into Amelia Bones's new office; already it looked different from the ostentation of previous Minister Fudge. The conference table was now stacked with files, the new Minister sat behind her desk wearing a set of reading glasses; she looked up and saw Harry.

The first thought that ran through his mind was that she looked stressed.

"Minister, a pleasure to see you again." Harry said formally.

She gave him a small smile "Harry we have been calling each other by our first names for some time, when we are alone please let this continue."

Again Harry smiled "Of course Amelia, you wanted a meeting, what can I do for you?"

Amelia Bones stopped and poured a cup of tea for herself and a coffee for Harry. "I'll be very blunt Harry, I am worried about you."

Harry took a sip of coffee and raised his eyebrow "Why?" he asked intrigued at what the new Minister would say.

"Harry..." She said with a soft smile "you are thirteen and an incredibly powerful wizard both politically and magically of course I am worried... if you had my job you would be too."

In truth Harry could see her point. "And you think I put myself under too much pressure or you're afraid I'll turn out to be another dark lord?" He asked rather bluntly.

Amelia blinked. It was one of the things she liked about Harry; he cut straight to the point and didn't talk in riddles like his mentor Albus Dumbledore.

"In truth I am unsure."

Harry nodded. "I probably do put too much on myself, but forgive me for saying this but someone had to kick the Ministry into gear. Like it or not I am destined to face Voldemort, and I am not like Dumbledore I refuse to sit on my hands hoping that people will see the light." He added with finger air quotes.

Amelia took a sip of tea and managed to stop a snort of laughter, "You have a strange relationship with him."

Harry gave a small smile, "You have no idea!" He finished his coffee and continued when it became obvious that Amelia wanted a more complete answer.

"I see Albus as a mentor and in many ways as the grandfather I never had. He likes to believe the best in people, and he believes that the worst of our society can be redeemed. While this is an admirable quality, it will not help us in war time. Also he has been chief warlock for over ten years and chief mugwump for even longer. Now ask yourself, what has he really done with that power? The answer is nothing. He didn't go after the death eaters when Voldemort fell, he hasn't brought closer ties with the Muggle or Goblin governments and he hasn't done a thing about many of the bigoted laws that are currently in place."

Amelia took this in, "Are you suggesting that he give up those titles?"

Harry nodded. "His three main titles are all easily full time positions, no matter how brilliant a man is a single person shouldn't hold all three offices. Especially in war time."

Amelia took another sip of her tea, she realised that Harry had a point. "Will he step down?"

"I haven't asked him, but he should, think for a second what would happen if he suddenly died which is entirely possible considering his age. Is there even a succession plan in place? Dumbledore has been one of the icons of our world for so long people have become reliant on him, this must change."

Meeting with Harry Potter was always interesting, he had given her a lot to think about already and she had to admit that he made sense.

"Who would you pick to lead the Wizengamot if not Dumbledore?" She asked as she was honestly interested in his answer.

Harry sighed "As I explained to a few of my friends earlier most of the court is made up of fairly old witches and wizards, and while in the next few years new blood is coming right now they haven't taken their seats. You need someone that the old guard respects, that can and will stand up to them, but who also wants change. The only person on the court that makes any sense other than you is Augusta Longbottom."

Amelia lent back in her chair "Interesting, do you think she would do it?"

"I believe so, I also think now that the Ministry is in more capable hands Albus would be more open to taking a step back."

"We seem to have gotten away from my original question." She said kindly.

Harry nodded "I think I am handling the pressure well, and I have good support around me and as for becoming the next dark lord... well from where I am sitting that's just funny but I understand why you're concerned."

Amelia looked him over intently, she didn't see the teenager, instead she saw a very intelligent young man that was wise beyond his years.

"Why funny?"

"I know I am young but I want nothing more from my life than to find a good woman, have a nice house and raise a handful of children. I have never had a family. So that's what I want... it's what I've always wanted. In all honesty after all this is over I will probably disappear for a while, I have no interest in becoming Minister, nor do I wish to become Headmaster of Hogwarts. I would be more than happy laying on a beach somewhere sipping umbrella dinks and planning what I am going to barbeque for dinner."

That surprised Amelia, "No interest in becoming an Auror then?" She said with a small grin.

Harry laughed, "Amelia, I am not bragging but I am one of the richest wizards in the world, my fortune grows on a daily basis. I can do more setting up foundations and endowments than I ever could as an Auror."

Amelia lent back in her chair again at that statement.

"Perhaps you can help me with something else then, if you're willing?"

Harry poured another cup "Sure... what's up?"

Amelia explained the situation that she found herself in. Over the past several hours she had been going over ministerial records and the budget. "Basically the ministry is over staffed to the point we are very nearly bankrupt, add to that we are supposed to be hosting the Quidditch World Cup next year and I just don't see how it can be done."

Harry thought about that for a second and understood what the main problem was. The British Magical World literally didn't have enough jobs, meaning that in order to bring the budget down Amelia would have to fire possibly hundreds of people. These people would have no other jobs to go to, it would end her career as minister before it even begun.

Harry scratched his chin for a moment. "How much do you need to keep the current staffing levels, prepare for the world cup and expand the Aurors?"

Amelia looked up from the parchment she was holding and examined him closely.

In truth Amelia Bones was a little over her head. Yes she was a good Auror and liked to think she had been a somewhat effective Head of Department but that didn't mean that she was ready to truly lead yet, especially when she was looking at a bankrupt ministry.

"To do everything?"

Harry nodded, "You could transfer some of the ministry into the Auror programme to help with numbers, but yes, how much to cover everything?"

Amelia gulped slightly, it was Harry's tone of voice that set her slightly on edge, she knew that the Potters had gold, but surely he wouldn't put up his own vaults? She asked herself.

"Around five million galleons." She managed to say after a few moments.

Much to Amelia's surprise Harry pulled out a communication mirror and spoke a Goblin name without any hesitation.

"Hello Kandar, sorry to call so late."

"Think nothing of it Harry, what can I do for you?" Amelia heard from across her desk.

"Please arrange for a transfer of six million galleons to the Ministry vault from my accounts."

Kandar nodded, if this is what Harry wanted it wasn't his place to ask questions.

"Password?"

"Mr Puff says I solemnly swear I am up to no good." He said with a completely straight face.

"It will be done first thing in the morning Harry and the meeting for this Saturday has been confirmed by both of your guests." Harry nodded once more, said goodbye and returned his attention to the struck dumb Minister of Magic.

It took Amelia Bones a few moments to recover, but then she felt the need to ask a couple of questions.

"Harry... what do expect in return for this gold?" She asked rather bluntly.

"Nothing as long as you use it as already discussed, I am not Lucius Malfoy Amelia, however I would ask a couple of small favours."

Amelia blinked, unsure how to respond to that, so Harry continued.

"I would ask that you talk to the Tonks family regarding Sirius, they deserve to know that he is innocent and meet him."

Amelia nodded, that seemed reasonable she thought; perhaps these favours wouldn't be so bad.

"I would also like you to interview Percy Weasley for a job as a special assistant to you..."

Her eyes narrowed slightly "Why?" Harry's answer was nothing like she thought it would be.

"He needs a mentor, I would like that to be you but it's your choice. He is a top student, highly organised and I believe he could be a great benefit to you. He would also act as secret keeper for a safe house for you and Susan should you need it."

Amelia sat back and thought about that for a few seconds, the idea did have its merits she decided.

"You trust him?"

He nodded. "I do... don't get me wrong, he's a bit of a suck up and he takes the rules far too seriously, but I believe with the right guidance he would make an excellent addition to your office once he finishes Hogwarts." Harry said confidently.

"I'll think about it, was there anything else?"

Harry nodded "I think we should have dinner at the Leaky Cauldron the night before the election, the Prophet and the Magical Times can do a quick question and answer session and I can pledge my support for you before the vote."

She thought about that would mean and envisioned banner headlines on both newspapers, right before the vote to decide the next permanent Minister for Magic. To the people of the magical world it would be like getting an endorsement from Merlin himself.

"That's if there is an election, if no one runs against me then the Wizengamot will vote me into office for a five year term."

Harry sipped on his coffee; he was unaware of that rule.

"Excellent."

They went over the plan for their talk with the Non Magical Prime Minister, and Harry showed her several ideas that he'd had to improve relations. Amelia couldn't wait to see the PM's face when confronted with Harry Potter.

ooOOOoo

Bill and Charlie Weasley were sat in Gringotts waiting in one of the senior accounts manager's offices at Eleven o'clock Saturday morning. Ten days ago both had received a request to come to the London branch for a profitable business opportunity. In fact they hadn't known the other was invited until they were sat in the same office.

A few minutes later Bogrod, Bill's direct London supervisor entered his office and placed two contracts on his desk.

"Gentlemen, you have been asked here because one of the banks biggest clients has requested your services." He pushed the contracts forward.

"The client wishes to hire the both of you on a contract for one year, he will pay you one hundred thousand Galleons each. I do not know the specifics of what he will ask of you but I am told that you will travel the world, place wards and work on an arithmancy and runic experiment. All expenses will be covered by the client."

Bill was delighted, wards, runes and a large pile of gold seemed right up his alley, Charlie however had questions.

"Why me?" He asked, genuinely interested because as a dragon handler he knew next to nothing of wards.

Bogrod answered "Our client has requested you and Gringotts has arranged for a leave of absence for a year from your preserve in Romania. If you both would like to read over the contracts, and the non discloser agreements. If you decide to take the position I can take you to him and his account manager now."

Bill having dealt with Goblins every day for the past few years read over both contracts very carefully before signing his name, Charlie sighed seconds later. He was not about to turn down a hundred thousand Galleons. They were escorted along the corridor to another senior Goblin.

Kandar invited them to sit and reached for a bottle of fire whiskey. "My client will be here shortly, you are not to discuss his identity with anybody... is that clear?" He asked the brothers.

Both brothers nodded while Kandar poured four glasses. As soon as he poured the last glass the door to his office opened and Harry Potter walked in.

"Hello Kandar."

"Harry good to see you again," Kandar motioned for him to take a seat and turned to Bill and Charlie. "May I introduce you to William and Charles Weasley, they have both signed their contracts."

Harry looked over the slightly shocked brothers; Harry Potter had been the last person they had expected to meet.

"Gentlemen, I have heard a lot about you both, it's a pleasure to finally meet you."

Bill recovered first, "Yes you too Mr Potter...er shouldn't you be at Hogwarts?"

Harry laughed. "I have an arrangement with Dumbledore, he lets me leave the castle whenever I want and I don't have to sneak out behind his back."

Charlie started chuckling.

Bill wanted to know more so he asked what exactly they had been hired to do.

Harry reached into his bag and pulled a note book, much to Kandars amusement. He passed it to the oldest Weasley brother and started speaking.

"I want you two to visit every country on Earth, engrave forty seven runic tablets for each county and link them to a piece of parchment. Then once that is finished I want you to visit every school age muggleborn in the country, and then place basic protections and an alarm ward at each property. All the details are in that notebook."

Bill was nodding, he didn't understand why Harry needed this done but this was what he was trained to do, Charlie was still curious.

"I can understand why Bill is here, but why am I here?"

"I needed people I could trust absolutely, you have both been vouched for by the rest of your family, Dumbledore and Kandar."

"Dumbledore knows about this?" Bill asked curiously.

"He knows some of it, but not the specifics. Bill, Charlie if you want out now is the time... what is your answer?" Harry asked rather bluntly, he had places to be.

The brothers looked at each other, Harry noticed that Bill gave Charlie a slight nod and he answered for the pair.

"We're in."

"Excellent, Kandar has already prepared a trunk with the marble tablets that you will need, as well as a money pouch for expenses. If you finish before the end of June I will give you each a further fifty thousand Galleons as a bonus, all that I ask is complete secrecy."

"We can do that." Charlie managed to croak in a strangled whisper.

Harry nodded and then downed his glass of firewhiskey, he nodded to Kandar, shook hands with the brothers and left the office.

Kandar sat back in his chair and looked at the bewildered brothers in amusement; Harry Potter certainly made life more interesting.

He pushed a shrunken trunk across his desk and a small money pouch that was tied to a vault specifically set up for this task.

"I suggest gentlemen that you get started immediately." He passed across a folder. "I have arranged travel for you to Gringotts Paris branch, you leave in the morning."

It wasn't until Bill and Charlie left Gringotts that the scope of what had happened actually hit them, they soon found themselves in the Leaky Cauldron downing another shot of firewhiskey. It was late afternoon before they headed to the Burrow for dinner with their parents, they didn't discuss their new job, instead Bill told them that he had earned a large bonus and he and Charlie were going to do some travelling for a year. Molly and Arthur were quite pleased with this as their two eldest had dangerous jobs. Bill asked some delicate questions about Harry Potter and both he and Charlie were astounded at their father's stories.

OooOOOooO

Harry had left the bank and made his way to Tallington Lane to check on Sirius before bringing Remus and Dumbledore that afternoon. Together they had lunch and just spent time together. Harry knew that going back to Grimmauld Place would be difficult for Sirius, but he also knew that it would be good for Sirius as well.

Just as they were finishing their sandwiches Dobby popped in.

"It is finished Master Harry!"

"What's finished Dobby?"

"The tunnel sir!"

Harry was taken aback; he'd only asked a few days ago for an escape tunnel to be built as he wanted to see if that could be a way past the fidelius charm.

"Excellent Dobby... well done." Dobby stood a little taller from the praise, his ears perked up and a slightly greenish tinge could be seen on his cheeks.

"Master Harry is most welcome!" In an instant he was gone.

"I thought you asked him just to call you Harry." Sirius asked quite amused.

"I did... it hasn't worked, he may be a free elf but he works for me and as far as he is concerned I am his master."

Sirius grinned and finished his butterbeer.

After lunch Harry made his way to the Headmasters office, where he met with Dumbledore and Remus Lupin. Together they took the floo to the Leaky Cauldron and then promptly apparated to Tallington Lane. Harry held them back for a few moments and walked to the end of the road.

"I want to run a quick experiment before we go to the house." Harry had explained. Once they reached the street sign, Harry walked behind it and pulled up the manhole cover.

"Remus, I wanted to see if there was a way around the fidelius charm, please can you go down and walk to the end of the passage, if it works you should find a door, open it and you should be in the basement of the house. If you make it call me on my mirror, if not come back out. "

Dumbledore stroked his beard thoughtfully, would that work? He asked himself.

Remus shrugged and started down the hole in the ground, which thanks to Dobby's relentless work the tunnel was the perfect size to stand up in and was spotlessly clean.

Three minutes later Harry's mirror activated.

"It worked?"

"I am in a basement." Remus replied.

"Okay we are heading inside now, I'll come get you." He ended the mirror call.

"It worked, I'll have Dobby collapse the tunnel and then he can start on the one for Malfoy manor."

Dumbledore was smiling "I would have never thought of that." The old wizard admitted.

"There is one more way around the charm that I can think of."

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow in question.

"It doesn't affect house elves and they can take someone with them when they teleport."

"Meaning you have a way around any and all wards and enchantments that Voldemort might use... very clever."

Harry just grinned as he opened the door.

The reunion between Remus and Sirius was quite emotional; both men were in tears and hugging as if their life depended on it.

Harry nudged Dumbledore with his elbow, "Do you think they have forgotten about us? Do you think we should leave before they get too frisky?" Harry asked in a stage whisper that was far too loud.

Remus and Sirius sprang apart in an instant as if they had been electrocuted.

"No need for that gentlemen I support your lifestyle." Harry told them with a wide grin.

"I am not gay!" Sirius cried indignantly.

Remus turned on his heals. "Nor am I!"

"Oh... alright then... it's just the way you two talk about each other...never mind." Harry struggled to keep the smile off his face, but his eyes gave him away.

He turned to glance at Dumbledore who was shaking slightly in silent laughter.

Together they sat around the dining table while Dobby served drinks and Harry gave Remus the secret to the house. He then outlined the plan for the day. He told Sirius and Remus about the search of the caves near Dover for one of Voldemorts horcruxes. He was mostly truthful and Dumbledore went along with it as he wanted to help protect Harry's biggest secret.

"So we managed to get the locket, but in doing so we woke the inferi." He took a sip of butterbeer while waiting for them to get over the shock.

"Albus was brilliant and between the pair of us we burnt them to a crisp, unfortunately the locket was a fake and it was put in place by your brother Regulus."

That seemed to stun Sirius completely. He closed his eyes and seemed to shake in anger "Damn it Reggie... you should have come to me!" He snarled at the ceiling.

"We think there is a good chance that the Horcrux is at the Black Family London townhouse or possibly in a vault that belonged to Regulus." Harry told them all. He had to be careful, if it seemed like he had too much information then Remus and Sirius would get suspicious.

"Well if my mother's old elf is alive then he might know where it is," Sirius stood "Let's get this over with I don't want to be in that house a moment longer than I have to be." Harry could only agree with his godfather.

A few minutes later, Harry found himself staring at the house he had once vowed never to enter again. Sirius took a steadying breath and walked up the steps. He touched his wand to the knocker, "I Sirius Black claim this house as is my right as heir to the Black family." The black front door glowed three times, the first a strange purple colour, then silver and finally gold before opening with creak.

He turned to them, "The house has been empty for some time, be very careful." He told them.

He stepped across the threshold.

"WHO DARES ENTER THE NOBLE HOUSE OF BLACK?" The scream could be heard all the way to the square in front of the house.

"Hello Mother!" Sirius answered in a jovial tone, "I am home..."

"UNGRATEFUL, FOUL, LOATHSOME BOY! KREACHER REMOVE THIS FILTH!" Mrs Black's portrait screeched.

As soon as she had uttered his name Kreacher the Black family house elf appeared with a loud crack.

Harry followed the others into the house and closed the front door behind him and looked around quickly. The house was absolutely filthy, far worse than the state it had been in when he had first come to Grimmauld Place in the other timeline. Cobwebs and the skeletons of small dead animals littered the dark and gloomy hallway.

As soon as Kreacher appeared he raised his hands and was about to blast them when Sirius shouted. "STOP! I AM YOUR MASTER AND YOU WILL OBEY ME!"

Instantly Kreacher slumped and almost fell to the floor. "I won't... I won't."

"Yes you will Kreacher, I am the master of this house and you will do as I say... is that clear?"

The ancient house elf looked at Sirius with pure hate and mumbled "Yes master."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief and walked to stand next to Sirius with Remus and Dumbledore behind him.

Sirius quickly introduced him. "Kreacher this is my godson Harry Potter, you are to follow his orders and answer his questions truthfully."

Kreacher sagged again, "Yes master."

Dumbledore waved his wand and a pair of curtains covered the portrait of Mrs Black and silenced her.

Harry took another step forward and kneeled so that his eye line was the same as Kreacher's. "Hello Kreacher, we have come here today to talk about Master Regulus and a locket." Suddenly Kreacher eyed him with an intensity he had never seen before.

"I know that Regulus stole a golden locket from Voldemort and that he intended to destroy it, I wanted to know if you knew anything about it." Harry asked kindly.

"Why?" Kreacher croaked, but Harry could see hope in his eyes.

"I want to make sure that it is destroyed and complete the work that Regulus started, will you help me Kreacher?"

Kreacher seemed to sway on his feet for a moment, "Can you really destroy it?" He croaked.

"I give you my word that I can."

Kreacher started to cry, "Kreacher tried so hard, but couldn't, nothing worked." He wailed at them, "for years and years I have tried, how can a boy wizard do what Kreacher could not?"

Harry rested a hand on Kreacher's small shoulder, "You needed a weapon that I have, please Kreacher let me help you honour your master's last wish."

Kreacher looked at him again, "I will get it, but if you are trying to trick Kreacher you will regret it." Kreacher left instantly with a loud crack.

Harry stood, "That was easier than I thought." He told the others, a second later Kreacher was back holding the locket by the chain.

"Thank you Kreacher, you've done very well. Please put it on the floor."

Kreacher nodded and laid the locket down; Harry reached into his jacket and pulled his sword. Kreacher eyed the gleaming sword with awe.

He croaked out, "That is powerful!"

Harry gave him a smile, "Yes it is, everyone should stand back."

They followed his instructions with Kreacher watching him intently.

Harry didn't want to open the locket unless he had to.

"I am going to try and destroy without opening it first." He told them, he raised the sword high above his head and with all his strength brought the sword down upon the locket.

It cleaved the locket neatly in two; a green mist rose from the locket and an echoing scream could be heard all over the house. It was done.

Harry looked at Kreacher. "Thank you Kreacher, you have done the house of Black a great service."

Kreacher stood completely still, staring up at Harry in shock until he finally spoke.

"Harry Potter has done what Kreacher could not. Harry Potter is a powerful wizard and kept his word." He bowed his head to Harry.

Sirius and Remus were dumbstruck; they glanced at Dumbledore who was smiling with pride at what he was seeing.

"Would Harry Potter like some tea?" Kreacher asked with a wondrous look on his face, his huge eyes shining with tears.

"Thank you that would be nice." Harry told the elf.

"Please follow Kreacher." Harry nodded and picked up the locket and made his way further into the house followed by the others.

"What the hell just happened?" Sirius asked Dumbledore.

He smiled back at the younger man, "Harry has a way with house elves." He answered simply as they made their way into the kitchen that was filthy.

Harry started waving his wand to help clean up the kitchen, but stopped when Kreacher snapped his fingers and the kitchen suddenly gleamed.

"That was excellent Kreacher!"

"Thank you Mister Harry, you is welcome."

Harry, Remus, Sirius and Dumbledore sat at the large table while Kreacher went about making tea. As soon as he finished he served and Harry asked him to sit at the table as he wanted to talk to him.

Kreacher looked at him with even more respect and astonishment at being asked to sit like an equal.

"Kreacher, I would like to help Sirius bring honour and dignity back to the house of Black and I wanted to know if you would help us?"

"Of course Harry Potter Kreacher lives to serve the noble house of Black."

Harry nodded and gave him a smile, "First I would like to clean up this house and redecorate."

Kreacher was nodding to this with wide eyes. "I have another house elf that can help you if you like?"

"If that is what Harry Potter wishes, then Kreacher will help in any way he can."

"Excellent, also I think you deserve a reward for helping Regulus and helping me. I know that house elves normally sleep in the kitchens of their houses, but I think that you should have a proper bedroom in this house. Will you accept Regulus's old bedroom and look after his things?"

Kreacher's mouth was wide open at this point; tears were running from his eyes. "Kreacher will be the best house elf for Master Sirius and Master Harry Potter."

"Just Harry is fine Kreacher, it is my hope that we can become good friends."

"Friends?" Kreacher asked quietly.

"Of course, you have already won my friendship by helping us today, it will not be forgotten." Harry turned to Sirius, who was sitting on his chair looking like a codfish, his mouth open in shock, his eyes wide. Harry gave him a pointed look.

"Yes Kreacher, you have done very well." Harry kept giving him a look.

"I know that we haven't always liked each other in the past, but I want that to change, like Harry said I want the Black family to become something we can all be proud of."

Kreacher gave Sirius a nod, while Harry served up another small cup of tea and passed it to Kreacher, who didn't know what to say to this.

After they finished their tea Harry called Dobby and introduced him to Kreacher. The ancient elf and the excitable young elf didn't know quite what to make of each other at first, but quickly bonded over their adoration of Harry. Much to the amusement of Remus, Sirius and Dumbledore, Harry just rolled his eyes. Secretly he was pleased as the eves had been bitter enemies the last time. Harry asked them to start to clean up the house starting with the stairs, hallway and library. Sirius decided that if they were going to redecorate he wanted to eliminate all the dark colours and open the house, so it was light and airy, rather than dank and creepy. Harry wasn't sure what to do about Mrs Black's portrait, but wanted to wait and see if the elves could get it down before he intervened.

As it was nearing lunchtime Harry opened up his trunk and made his way inside with the others. While Dobby and Kreacher were madly cleaning up the house Harry pulled a roast joint of beef from the fridge and started making sandwiches, while Sirius found pumpkin juice and butterbeers.

Harry explained an idea he'd had for some time. "I think we should put this house under a fedelius with Professor Dumbledore as the secret keeper, I also think we should have another house with Sirius as the secret keeper. It gives us back ups and alternative meeting points, we can also use these houses for storage and supply." The adults around him found themselves nodding to his words. They all thought it was a good idea.

Harry finished making the sandwiches and sat down at the table. "I also think that we need to recruit our own private hitwizards. I am talking about taking anyone over the age of seventeen and giving them extensive training. Basically we will be creating a Special Forces unit; this is something that I will be bringing up with the Prime Minister once Amelia wins the election or gets voted in by the Wizengamot."

Dumbledore, Remus and Sirius had temporarily forgotten their lunches and were openly gaping at him.

"Why?" Dumbledore managed to ask.

Harry took a sip of his butterbeer, "So we can be prepared for the worst, what happens if Voldemort returns and he manages to escape us? Hopefully we've at least hurt him and taken his followers away. All this does is buy us time, sooner or later he will recruit either witches and wizards or a hoard of dark creatures, probably both. We have to have a force ready to fight on that level, Amelia will recruit and train Aurors of course but what happens if the Ministry falls?" He asked them. "We have to prepare for all eventualities."

"You're right." Sirius admitted, "right now we have a little time, we should use it wisely... Professor, do you truly believe he will return soon?" Sirius asked quietly.

"I do."

Harry continued as he wanted to get things moving "Our plan right now is to get Sirius a trial just before Christmas, once that happens we can reconvene the Order of the Phoenix. For the time being we can concentrate on training and intelligence gathering. We can confront Peter before the end of the school year and let him escape. I have been very careful what I have said in front of the rat since I discovered him, so he shouldn't be able to give too much away about me. We also need a plan for the defence of the school, Hogsmead and Diagon Alley, I have been working on some things and so has Sirius. Remus if you want to help can you get to know the Weasley twins, I'll speak to them as well. I think between us we can protect the school should the worst happen."

Harry had said all that he had wanted to, Dumbledore was in agreement as was Sirius and Remus, they had also seen more evidence that Harry wasn't your normal teenager.

Remus agreed to help however he could, Dumbledore said about contacting the werewolves but Harry shot down the idea, because until Fenir Greyback was dead there wasn't any point in even trying.

"Are you planning on going to Fudges trial?" Sirius asked as lunch ended.

Harry shook his head, "I'll go if I am needed, but I can't vote because of the conflict of interest, besides I wouldn't want to miss my first defence against the dark arts class with Professor Lupin." He said with a smile.

By the time they left the trunk, they found that the hall way was clean as was the stairs. They made their way to the library and found Kreacher and Dobby washing down the windows. The books all looked like they had been dusted and the wooden floor looked freshly waxed. Harry cast a wide variety of detected spells to ensure the books didn't carry any curses. He's noticed that Remus was looking at him strangely again, while Dumbledore just kept chuckling to himself.

"Sirius, do you mind if I borrow your library for a while?"

Sirius grinned at him, "I doubt I could stop you if I said no, so why not? But Harry some of these books are very dark."

"I understand Sirius, but one day we may need the knowledge that these books provide in order to break curses or undo dark magic that Voldemort may use."

Harry opened his trunk to the stone pit compartment and promptly summoned and packed every book in the library, all ten thousand volumes. Dumbledore said nothing.

Harry handed Dobby a bag with a thousand galleons inside for supplies for the house and told him to come to him if he needed more. It was done so quickly that Sirius didn't even get a chance to protest.

Harry and Dumbledore left for Hogwarts, Remus and Sirius headed back to Tallington Lane so they could catch up in person. Harry was sure a bottle of firewhiskey would be involved.

They had done what they had set out to do, they had destroyed another Horcrux. They hadn't needed to break into the Ministry and have their minds distorted by its evil nature. They were one step closer.

oooOOOooo

The rest of the weekend Harry had fun with his friends, they worked in the room of requirement. Everyone enjoyed learning how to conjure birds that attacked. Monday morning brought the headlines of Fudges impending trial, Harry did his best to ignore the whispers in the great hall and left for his first lesson with Lupin in this timeline.

The class on Boggarts happened exactly as before, except Neville seemed more confident and Snape had been sat in the staff room surrounded by books and parchment roles. After Defence against the Dark Arts the Gryffindor's left for Potions with Professor Slughorn.

The classroom seemed brighter and most of the class were nervous and hopeful regarding meeting their new teacher.

"Welcome class to third year potions, as you all know I am Professor Slughorn and I will be your teacher for this year." Harry smiled across the classroom at the walrus like man. _Finally a year without Snape!_

After placing the recipe for wit sharpening solution on the black board, Slughorn wandered the classroom talking to the third years. Harry ignored him for the most part while he made his potion. He made a trip across the room to the store cupboard and hoped he would find what he was looking for.

He had checked this particular cupboard twice before and hadn't found Snape's old copy of advanced potions. He had figured either Snape had moved it in the old timeline or Horace Slughorn somehow had the book.

Harry opened the cupboard and sitting under another copy of the book was the ratty copy he was after. He quickly tucked it into his robe and went back to his potion. He had plans for that book as well as the library from Grimmauld Place.

OooOOOooO

Harry woke on Friday morning to a brilliantly clear sky, quickly he did his press ups and sit ups and headed for the shower. He was up early and Ron was still fast asleep, however Neville was up so together the boys went off to breakfast.

A few minutes into breakfast Harry's morning newspapers arrived. He paid the owl and opened the Daily Prophet and smiled at the headline.

FUDGE GETS LIFE!

He skimmed the article and turned the paper to the crossword while he waited for Ron and Hermione. It was then that Oliver Wood found him.

"Harry, I hope you're on form I want to keep the cup for my last year!"

Harry grinned, "Don't worry Ollie, we'll win."

"We better that's why I want three practices a week."

Harry put down his paper. "You can't do that Ollie, more to the point I can't make three practices a week."

"Why?" Wood demanded.

"Well for starters, I am taking OWL's this year, I am also running the duelling club and I have Wizengamot duties as well. So if you want me on the team I can do one practice a week and no more."

"But, but..."

"Oliver I would like to point out that this is your NEWT year and you actually need to study."

Oliver rolled his eyes, "You sound like my mum!"

Harry took another sip of pumpkin juice, in truth he felt rather sorry for Oliver. It was true that he'd had a decent quidditch career in the old timeline, but he hadn't become a coach. Much like Ludo Bagman he'd ended up at the Ministry because he hadn't been qualified to do much else.

"She's not wrong Oliver, we are going to win the cup this year that's a given, what I worry about is next year. We will be losing our captain and we will need a new keeper, I think instead of three practices you could be setting up a reserve team so we have good players ready to transfer in."

That stunned the burly seventh year into complete silence.

Once Ron and Hermione arrived for breakfast, Harry finished his second crossword and they headed off to their first class of the day. Care of Magical creatures, Harry hoped to meet Buckbeak again and somehow stop Malfoy getting hurt.

Hagrid did indeed present Hippogriffs to the class, after Harry had met Buckbeak and flew around the grounds he walked up behind Draco Malfoy and whispered. "If you mess this up for Hagrid, I will make you wish you'd never been born. You have been warned."

Malfoy turned to look at him and something strange happened, Draco nodded and spoke. "I... er wanted to thank you for what you did on the train." Draco didn't stumble over the words, but Harry knew that it was killing him to say it.

_Purebloods and their customs... _he scoffed to himself.

"You're welcome." He answered simply.

Harry walked over to stand with Ron, Neville and Hermione, his wand in his hand to help protect the students just in case.

That night Dobby delivered a large solid oak book case. Harry set about carving runes and enchanting a blank book. It was an experiment, Hermione had managed to do this in her thirties, she hadn't told him the specifics but he hoped that he could replicate her work. Especially as he would be giving her the bookcase for Christmas if it worked.

Two weeks later and Harry was excited about the first Hogsmead weekend of the year. All the third years were up early to breakfast.

"So you want to head to Honeydukes once we get to the village?" Ron asked.

Harry shook his head, "Actually I have other plans, if I see you in town I'll say hello."

Hermione smiled, "Do you have a date Harry?" She asked carefully.

He grinned back, "Not yet, but I hope to, see you two later."

And with that he was off. Harry stopped in an alcove and checked the Marauders Map. He spotted her in seconds; Ginny was in the common room.

"Hi Harry." Ginny greeted him as soon as he opened the portrait of the fat lady. "I thought you were going into the village with the others." She said rather glumly.

"We are, if you'd like to come too?" Instantly her face lit up.

"How? I'd never make it past Filch or Snape."

Harry gave her a wide smile, "I have an invisibility cloak and I know all the secret passages into Hogsmead, get dressed we leave in five minutes."

Ginny flung herself off the sofa and hugged him, she then ran off to her dormitory to change.

Harry hoped that he was doing the right thing with Ginny, he consoled himself that her occulmency was nearly ready and very soon he would be able to tell her everything. He just hoped that she didn't hate him for it.

Harry showed Ginny the secret passage underneath the one eyed witch on the third floor, and together they made their way to the cellar of Honeydukes and quietly crept past the counter. Harry snuck out of the invisibility cloak and guided Ginny out of the shop. It was a bright day with barely a cloud in the sky, they decided to wander the village.

They walked up to the end of the village towards the shrieking shack, Harry told Ginny the truth of the building and he promised to show her the passage back to the whomping willow when they had to go back to Hogwarts.

Around ten o'clock they made their way to the Hogs Head pub as Ginny wanted to see it. So far they had only seen a handful of students but as the day wore on it would get busier and they would have to be careful.

Harry opened the door to the dingy pub and the smell hit him. Stale ale and goats. He looked around the pub it was empty apart from Aberforth Dumbledore and one patron who was actually Mundungus Fletcher.

Ginny went and found a table, while Harry stood at the bar. "Hi Abe, two butterbears please, whatever Dung wants and one for yourself."

The grizzled old barmen looked at him in near contempt. "So you know who I am do ya?"

"I do, also the Weasley twins speak very highly of you."

Aberforth laughed "Those boys... well anything I can do to tweak Albus's nose." He plonked two butterbears on the bar.

"Waiting for someone?"

Harry grinned and decided to be honest with Aberforth, he wondered if it would get back to the headmaster. "Actually Ginny Weasley a second year is with me under my invisibility cloak."

Aberforth laughed again, "I bet Albus has his hands full with you as well!"

Harry chuckled and mumbled "You have no idea!" under his breath as he took the drinks.

After a bit of prompting from Harry Ginny took off the cloak.

"You do take me to the nicest places." She smirked as she started her drink.

Harry just rolled his eyes "Just think of the history of the place, the Hogs Head is nearly as old as Hogwarts."

Ginny smiled "This is nice, thanks for bringing me."

"You're welcome."

Ginny took a breath "Can you test me again?"

Harry looked up, "I can but we should wait for later."

They talked about little things. How they were doing in class. Oliver Wood forming a reserve quidditch team that Ginny was determined to try out for. Plans for Christmas and what they hoped to do the next summer.

"What I can't wait for is my thirteenth birthday." She told him.

"And why is that?" He asked with an easy smile.

"Mum said, I can have a boyfriend at thirteen."

Harry went slightly pink around the ears. "You need to hear what I have to say first, then make a decision."

Ginny looked like she was going to say something else but Harry stopped her. "Not here."

A few minutes later they spotted Ron and Hermione through the window, they crept outside to join them.

Ginny snuck up behind Ron wearing the invisibility cloak jumped on his back. "Hi big brother!"

"Bloody hell Ginny!" Ron cursed "You damn near scared me to death!"

Harry was bent over in gales of laughter, Hermione was chuckling to herself then realised that Ginny was out of the castle.

"Ginny what are you doing here? You're going to get in so much trouble if you're caught."

Harry saw a stubborn frown form on Ginny's forehead. "Relax Hermione, she won't get caught." Harry told her. "Relax... this is supposed to be fun."

"But... but. Oh alright, but don't say I didn't warn you two." Hermione had her hands on her hips and was giving Harry a glare.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yes mum!"

"Where have you been, we've been looking for you." Ron said, giving Harry and his sister a suspicious look.

"We went to the Hogs Head." Ginny told them with a smile, "It was fun."

"Harry, how could you? The Hogs Head is supposed to have a dodgy reputation." Hermione chided him.

Harry shrugged, "You do know that the land lord is Aberforth Dumbledore, don't you? It may have a reputation but it is safe, at least during the day." Harry allowed. Both Ron and Hermione stared at him incredulously, while Ginny started giggling.

It was late afternoon when Harry and Ginny entered the shrieking shack. Ginny looked around, amazed at all the scratch marks on the walls. "So you're dad, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew all used to come here and change into animals?"

"Yeah, there's loads more to the story but yes, they were animagi."

Ginny sat down on a table, "Will you test me again now?"

Harry nodded and pulled his wand. "Legilimens!"

He found a block around her mind, it was very strong but after a few seconds, his probe broke into her mind. It was hard to stay and even harder to look. Suddenly he ended the spell and Ginny panted in front of him.

"That was hard." She breathed.

"You're almost there, I nearly didn't get in."

Ginny nodded. "I'll keep working on it, hopefully in a few weeks I'll be able to keep you out."

"I promise I'll tell you everything, but it will be hard for you to hear, please when the time comes at least hear me out?"

Ginny hopped off the table and took him into a hug, "Whatever it is, I'll listen, I promise you that."


	26. Chapter 26: The PM and the Truth

Chapter 26: The PM and the Truth.

Harry Potter thought he was going to die.

Every muscle ached as he finished his first thirty minute session on his brand new rowing machine. He had spoken to Peter Webb and arranged for Dobby to deliver it to Hogwarts and place it in his trunk. In addition to his twice daily push ups and sit ups Harry was determined to row for at least thirty minutes twice a day. He would have liked to run instead but it wasn't that practical at Hogwarts, the cold, rain and snow that graced northern Scotland for months at a time prevented it. He could have gone to the room of requirement but that meant traipsing through the castle, whereas with the rowing machine he could simply slip into his trunk in just his boxer shorts and start exercising in seconds.

Hot and dripping in sweat Harry staggered to his bathroom and started to run the bath. While he was waiting for the bath to fill he examined his body. He was sure that he was definitely taller than he had been when he was thirteen the first time; he hoped that he would manage a few inches more than he had been.

It had been a real pain being five foot five with everybody towering over you, especially when everyone considered him to be the most powerful wizard alive. He was a little broader as well, he was also slightly heavier set, and he was sure that he was stronger now than he had been at seventeen the first time around. Now if he could only do something about his knobbly knees, he mused.

He looked closely in the mirror and realised that he had some minor bum fluff at his side burns and around his top lip. Harry smiled, finally over the summer he had started to become a man again. Now he hoped that the crack in his voice would settle down along with his hormones that were driving him crazy. Damn near everything made him aroused, it was maddening and utterly brilliant all at the same time.

He slipped into the hot water and sighed as the air jets on his Jacuzzi bath soothed his muscles. He knew that he was fairly fit for his age but that didn't mean that he had prolonged stamina, hopefully rowing everyday would change that. As he sat in the hot water he used the razor that Petunia had given him for Christmas and very carefully shaved. Just for a moment he thought that it was weird having another first experience. A man's first shave was always remembered.

Twenty minutes later he was dressed for the day and heading down to the great hall for breakfast with Ron, Hermione and Neville. He had just sat down when a nervous Hufflepuff first year approached him and handed him a note.

Harry thanked him and quickly read the note.

_Harry, _

_Please come to my office after breakfast, as no one has declared their candidacy the Wizengamot must confirm Amelia into office._

_Best Regards _

_Albus_

_P.S I enjoy flossing spearmints._

Harry excused himself and told his friends that he was needed in London for the day; he quickly went back to Gryffindor tower to change into his plum Wizengamot robes and then made his way to the headmaster's office. Carrying the ridiculous hat under his arm and wondering if he could get away with not wearing it. 

Together they used the floo to travel to the Ministry. The Atrium was busy; it was already filling with witches and wizards waiting for the announcement. Reporters waited patiently near Eric the welcome wizard. Harry was about to join the visitors queue when Dumbledore gently pulled him aside.

"As a member of the Wizengamot you have automatic access rights." He whispered in his ear.

Harry nodded and followed Dumbledore onto the lifts to take them down to the courtrooms.

From what he had gathered from Dumbledore no one had made any move to contest Amelia as Minister, as most people believed that she would be an excellent Minister. Harry followed the headmaster into the court room and to the bench. He felt slightly self conscious being the shortest person in the room and after his last dramatic appearance before the court all eyes were on him.

Dumbledore as the chief of the Wizengamot stood and addressed them. "Good morning witches and wizards of this esteemed and respected body. We meet today to confirm Amelia Bones to the office of Minister for Magic. As no one has pledged to stand against her, a seventy five percent majority vote is required to confirm. In the event of a failing vote a panel will convene to search for three candidates for a general election." Dumbledore took a sip of water and looked over at Amelia standing before the court; she stood tall in dark robes, a steely confident expression graced her face. "Please show a lit wand if you think we should confirm Madam Bones."

Harry raised a lit wand instantly, as did most of the court. Once it became clear that she'd had more than seventy five percent of the votes, the hold outs raised their wands. Madam Amelia Bones was confirmed unanimously to the post of Minister for Magic. She took the oath of office and the court disbanded, Harry and Dumbledore were immediately called to her office.

The office had changed somewhat, now instead of the conference table stood three large sofas around a smaller coffee table. The office was still business like but far more comfortable. Harry reached into his bag once he had sat down, and pulled out a large box of Honeydukes Finest Reserve chocolates and handed them over to the Minister.

"Congratulations." He said with a wide smile. It had taken a lot of work and he'd risked his own life to get Amelia into office. He just hoped that it would turn out for the better.

"Thank you Harry," she said with a wry smile, "I am still not sure if this job is a blessing or a curse but we shall see."

Dumbledore laughed "Now you know why I never wanted it."

"I am not sure I do either." She admitted, "I wanted to talk to you both about our next moves."

Harry nodded understanding completely. "We have done all we can with regards to undoing Voldemorts ties to this world until he gets a new body. The next thing is a meeting with the Prime Minister and then getting Sirius his freedom." Amelia nodded and started to serve tea.

"I propose we create a private force of wizard and muggle special forces, I am willing to completely fund the project." Dumbledore already knew this, Harry waited for Amelia's reaction.

"To what end?" She asked, she was more intrigued than anything else and for some reason not at all surprised at what Harry was saying.

"We have to plan for every possible eventuality, what if the Ministry were to fall? We must have an independent fighting force. The Order of the Phoenix, while capable is much more suited to intelligence gathering than actually fighting a war."

Dumbledore had to admit that Harry did have a point about that. He had come to realise Harry would not only fight Voldemort, he would lead the war weather anyone else liked it or not.

"It's my hope that these people will one day become Aurors or join the Ministry."

Amelia lent back in her seat, her ever present monocle dropped from her right eye. It was a bold plan, but she was still worried.

"But you do intend to create a private army; you can see how I would be concerned, especially after our discussion the other day." Amelia said with a small smile.

Harry sighed, and to Amelia it looked like the boy had the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"I can see your point; I believe that I will win against him Amelia, but what if I don't? What if he escapes? Do you want to take the risk? Because I don't."

"I believe that you can trust Harry with this Amelia." Dumbledore said solemnly. Once more putting his personal and political support to Harry, and the fight to rid the world of Tom Riddle.

"Alright, on to something else. If Voldemort is looking to return we should do something about his followers. There were a lot of people that claimed innocence that we can look into."

Harry grimaced "Actually I'd like you to hold off on that."

Dumbledore and Amelia both looked at him incredulously.

"Why on earth not?" Amelia asked with more than a little heat in her voice.

Harry took a drink of coffee and composed his answer. "If we start going after them one by one, we'll tip them off and they will go to ground and we'll never find them. However, I have been working on a plan to draw them all together in such as way as there is no doubt that they are Voldemorts followers. We can get them all at the same time; we can also begin moving the prisoners of Azkaban into my new prison."

Amelia shook her head "I will want to see the prison before I agree to that, but if you can draw the death eaters together then I'll hold off. How are you going to do that?" She asked intrigued.

"I intend to use Lucius Malfoy and set them up." He answered simply. Amelia fought the urge to laugh at the thirteen year old, if anyone else had said that she would have scoffed at them. Somehow she knew that Harry wasn't kidding and she felt vaguely sorry for Lucius.

"Are you all set for our meeting this Saturday?" She asked with a smile, she herself was quite excited about their upcoming meeting.

"I am, I intend to send the book tonight if you agree?"

"I do, I shall inform the portrait to pass along a message."

Harry nodded, things were working out well.

"I can take you to the Pit, which is the name of the prison on Sunday if you like? We can start moving prisoners after that."

Once more Amelia nodded and found herself agreeing with a thirteen year old on matters of national security. Harry Potter was the strangest boy she'd ever met and idly wondered if he would be interested in meeting Susan outside of school. Just as Dumbledore was stepping out of the office, Amelia pulled Harry back for a moment.

"I have also made a decision regarding Percy Weasley, I'll interview him, but I make no promises."

He smiled. "Fair enough and good luck with the new job, if you need anything just call."

It was lunch time by the time they returned to the castle. Harry ate quickly and headed off to his first Ancient Runes lesson. Classes were still easy for him, the better part of a hundred years worth of bedtime reading meant that he was well versed in many subjects. He enjoyed his first Runes class, they were only working with parchment but it was still fun. After that he had Transfiguration and sat through a lecture on basic animal to inanimate objects that he'd learned more than a century before. Harry was fast coming to realise that his time could be used better elsewhere. Even if he hated the thought, he started thinking up ideas that could work.

oooOOOooo

The Prime Minister Tony Blair sat down in his office; he had no more meetings for the day. His personal secretary had gone home for the night. He was just enjoying a quiet drink while reading an intelligence report, when from across the room a cough could be heard. The Prime Minister instantly cringed, he knew that voice and it only led to headaches.

He looked up and saw the small grubby portrait by the fire place at the other end of his office.

"Yes?"He inquired with as much dignity as he could muster as he was talking to a man in a painting.

In a formal voice the portrait addressed him. "To the Prime Minister of Muggles, the new Minister for Magic, Madam Amelia Bones would like to request a meeting with you this Saturday night or at another time if that would be convenient."

The Prime Minister sat surprised at the paintings words then recovered.

"Yes, as it happens I do have this Saturday clear, from ten o'clock onwards, is that okay?"

"That will be fine," the painting told him, "I have been instructed to tell you that you will soon be receiving a briefing book."

The Prime Minister nodded and the painting became still once more.

There was a new Minister for Magic, and she had actually requested a meeting rather than just turning up unannounced. He took another sip of his brandy.

CRACK!

The Prime Minister looked up; at... well he wasn't sure.

Nervously he asked. "Er... who are you?"

Dobby had just arrived in the Prime Minsters office. Harry Potter had asked him to deliver a book to the most important muggle in the country. He took a second to look around and then stood to attention to the man in front of him who was wearing funny grey robes.

"I is Dobby sir! And you is The Prime Minister! Mr Tony Blair!"

Completely out of his depth at being confronted with an entirely new species of sentient life, the PM asked slowly. "And er... what are you Dobby?"

"I am a house elf sir; I serve Harry Potter, the greatest wizard in the world!" Dobby told the leader of muggles reverently.

"I think I've heard that name before from Minister Fudge."

Dobby nodded. "Harry Potter is famous the world over, he asked that I give you this and told me to tell you that only you can read it." Dobby handed over the thick handwritten leather bound book.

"Thank you... er...Dobby."

"You is most welcome Sir!" and with that Dobby disappeared from number ten downing street.

The Prime Minister sat back down, massaged his temples for a moment and then started to read. He ended up staying up half the night as he became engrossed in the history of the magical world.

Saturday morning Harry flame travelled to London, he had breakfast with Sirius and then went shopping for a new suit. He walked up Bond Street looking for men's suits. He found a shop and glanced in the window, it was one of those designer shops. He was dressed in jeans, a polo shirt and his jacket. As soon as he started to look around a shop assistant was at his side.

"Can I help you?" Her accent seemed Russian, he turned his head. Drop dead gorgeous was the only way to describe her; he fought desperately to keep his body under control.

Harry nodded dumbly and managed to say without squeaking. "I need a good suit for tonight, shirt and shoes."

The beautiful dark haired assistant nodded and gave a small frown.

"I see that you are alone, how will you be paying?"

Harry reached into his pocket and pulled a thick wad of notes. "Cash."

An hour later Harry was dressed in a dark charcoal suit with a black silk shirt and no tie. He bagged his other clothes and left the shop, and went for a new haircut. The receptionist also pierced his ear so he could wear his small dragon fang. Harry smiled as he checked himself in the mirror; he had plans for that ear ring. They involved clever use of a super sensory charm and a vibrating alarm charm.

A few minutes to ten Harry once more found himself back in Amelia Bone's office accompanied by Dumbledore, Scrimgeour and Kingsley Shacklebolt. Harry gave himself a small smile, while everyone else was wearing robes he was dressed exactly like a muggle.

As the floo in Downing Street was restricted access, they could only travel from the fire in the Ministers office. They lined up and Amelia tossed floo powder into the grate.

The Prime Minister sat nervously waiting. The portrait had informed him that the Minister was bringing others including a man named Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter. He wasn't sure he liked the thought of his office full of wizards and witches.

Suddenly the fire turned a dark green and a woman wearing a dark robe and a monocle stepped into his office. Followed by a man that he thought looked like Merlin reincarnated, a tall dark skinned man, a man that looked a lot like an old lion and a young teenager.

The woman, who was obviously the new Minister, held out her hand.

"Amelia Bones The Minister for Magic."

"Tony Blair, Prime Minister." He turned to the man that looked like Merlin and said "you must be Harry Potter."

Dumbledore started chuckling, as did the others.

"I am not Mr Prime Minister, though I do wonder why you would say that?" Dumbledore enquired with a small smile.

The Prime Minister sighed, "Er... the house elf Dobby I think his name was told me that Harry Potter was the greatest wizard in the world, and that he was famous the world over and you looked the part."

The snickers stopped and Harry stepped forward and spoke up. "Actually I am Harry Potter and Dobby just thinks rather highly of me."

The Prime Minister looked at the teenager; he took in the suit and said.

"I don't understand."

Harry smiled, "Sir we are here tonight because we have recently had big changes in our government, I doubt the previous Minister treated you very well. I am here for a number of reasons, but the first is this, our societies are very separate. A lot wizards and wizards have been raised in all magic environments and as such sometimes they have trouble communicating properly with non magicals. I have spent a lot of time in the non magical world; it was thought I could act as an interpreter, for example if I talk to you about teleportation you know exactly what I mean, whereas if I were you use the magical term which is apparition..." Harry trailed off.

The Prime Minister smiled.

"Excellent, you also wrote the briefing book?" The PM asked rather intrigued with the young man in front of him.

"I did."

"Well then, let's all sit down and you can tell me what's going on in your world."

After introductions Amelia explained in detail what had happened for her to become Minister, with Harry only jumping in when the Prime Minister gave him a questioning look. Then she explained that she wanted her government to form stronger bonds with the non magical one.

"Why?" Asked the Prime Minister.

"Perhaps Harry can answer that one better than I can."

Harry took a deep breath, what he planned would bring about major changes. "Simply put sir, we live on the same planet, many of our problems are also your problems and vice versa. Climate changes, drugs and terrorism are just as much problems for us as they are for you. There's also the fact that one day the statute of secrecy could fall, we should build bridges of trust now as we move forward."

"I thought that was your highest law." The Prime Minister questioned.

Harry nodded. "It is, but times are changing in your world, the invention of the internet, mobile phones, and personal computers. Hopefully we will never be revealed as it would only hurt innocent people. But if we build a strong relationship now, if we are ever discovered you and other world leaders can go on television and say. 'Yes I knew all about the magical world, they have been helping us for years. They live in a democratic lawful society and in fact some of the greatest inventors and scholars of the past five hundred years have been magical. Da Vinci, Ben Franklin and Benjamin Disraeli to name just a few.'

The Prime Minister nodded at this even though he was completely stunned that a Prime Minister and a founding father of the American government had both been wizards.

"We are also facing a grave threat, in the book I sent you I made reference to the blood war."

The Prime Minister nodded, "Yes, but I thought that the leader... Voldemort was defeated."

Harry nodded "Defeated yes, but not killed, not completely."

The Prime Minister gave in a curious look "How can you not completely be killed?"

"When he attacked my family and tried to kill me, his curse backfired, his body was destroyed and the war ended, but he lives on as a sort of non corporeal wraith. He used the darkest of magic's to give him a form of immortality; however over the last two years there have been two attempts by him to regain a true body." Harry saw the look the PM was giving him.

"I know it sounds completely insane, but I give you my word I am speaking the truth."

"I have managed to prevent him returning, but it is only a matter of time before another attempt is made."

The Prime Minister took a look drink of his brandy "Why you?"

Harry answered as honestly as he could "Before I was born a prophecy was made, it stated that I would be the one that could defeat him."

The Prime Minister narrowed his eyes and looked directly at Harry "Could?"

"Yes and if I lose, we all lose." Harry answered grimly.

The others in the room had sat back and let Harry take control of the meeting. Rufus Scrimgeour sat watching Harry Potter; the boy astounded him at every turn. Rufus decided right then and there to help Harry Potter however he could. He didn't know it but Kingsley Shacklebolt was making a similar pledge.

The Prime Minister sighed, he was right the so called Magical world was nothing but a headache. "Forgive me for saying so but you are just a boy..."

Harry smiled. "Yes I am currently thirteen, but I have been trained by Professor Dumbledore." Harry indicated his headmaster. "It is widely believed that he is the most powerful and skilled wizard in the world, I am the only person to have defeated him in a duel in decades."

Harry took a drink. "You would call me a prodigy; I am also very powerful, magically, financially and politically."

Again the PM gave him a very strange look.

"I can confirm what Harry has said; there is no doubt in my mind that Harry is more than capable of killing Voldemort." Dumbledore spoke softly, but with complete confidence.

The Prime Minister squeezed the bridge of his nose, "Alright, I guess I'll have to take your word on that."

"Sir, while I am the one that can kill him, I don't intend to fight alone and we have a plan, however there are risks involved. Risks that you deserve to know about." Harry told him.

The Prime Minister poured himself another brandy, his third of the night.

"Tell me your plan."

"As I stated earlier I have stopped him twice already from returning to a true body, there is only one way left for him. We plan to set an ambush so we can kill him once he gains a new body and his remaining followers at the same time. However that won't be for some time, nearly two years."

The Prime Minister raised his eyebrow at that. "You can be that certain of the time frame?"

Harry nodded "Somewhat, you see Professor Dumbledore and myself understand him. We have spent years finding out every detail we could about him. We know what makes him tick, what his goals are and his ambitions. Right now our information tells us that he is laying low in the forests of Albania, he is possessing small animals and is of no immediate threat as he does not have the aid of any of his followers." Harry paused so everyone could take this in. Amelia Bones wondered just how the hell Harry and Dumbledore got their information.

"We have a plan that would see one of his followers returned to him, a man by the name of Peter Pettigrew, which hopefully should happen by next summer. Now as I said, he wants his body back, there is a very dark ritual that can accomplish this. However because of some very old magic I was protected by my mother's sacrifice when he killed her and he wants to remove this protection by using my blood in the ritual. The only way for that to happen is if he kidnaps me." Harry let the sentence hang in the air.

"He will want to do this in such a way to strike a blow against our government and Professor Dumbledore who is the only person other than me that he has ever feared."

"And you are willing to be kidnapped by this madman?" The Prime Minister said incredulously.

"Yes, but instead of kidnapping me in actuality we will be springing a trap and we would like your help to set up that trap."

The Prime Minister rubbed his temples, "Let's just say that I believe you, what would you have me do?"

"While I believe that I can destroy him, I think it's prudent to plan for all eventualities in case he manages to escape or kill me. As such with the permission of Amelia I am in the process of setting up a private Special Forces unit, I would like to include your people as well."

"Why?"

"For a number of reasons, your people use guns, explosives and tactics that we do not use, we can learn from each other. I believe it will also help to build trust and understanding between our people. We also need to work together to protect important places such as our shopping area and Buckingham Palace."

"How big will this unit be?"

"I am hoping for five hundred wizards and witches, with five hundred non magicals. I have recently purchased a very large manor house in Wales, not that far from Hereford as a base of operations for this unit."

The PM looked at Harry intensely, "That's a lot of people, how will you keep it secret?"

"Through the use of a magically binding contract, your people will also be paid rather well."

The PM smiled slightly "I can't just take five hundred Special Forces soldiers from current operations; it would gut the Special Forces regiments."

Harry smiled "I actually had an idea about that, what about if we recruit the retired and the injured; our medical magic is far superior to your hospitals."

The Prime Minister sat back in his chair, "How superior?"

Again Harry answered as honestly as he could. "If you lost your hand through non magical means we could grow it back. If you damaged your spine, we could remove the damaged bones, repair the nerves and re-grow the bones."

The Prime Ministers jaw dropped open. "That's impressive."

"There are many things that we could help you with Mr Prime Minister." Harry held his wand out and conjured a metal bucket, he filled it with water. He jabbed the surface of the water and instantly it rose to a boil. "I can also keep the water boiling indefinitely, just imagine what that could mean for power stations, global warming and of course how much coal and gas this country uses. Think of the money that could be used elsewhere."

The Prime Ministers jaw dropped open. He stared at the boy wizard Harry Potter and slowly he started to smile. "Harry... I think this is the start of a rather unique friendship, my friends call me Tony."

Harry smiled at the man. "Thank you Tony."

Kingsley Shacklebolt sat in the office of the Prime Minister in a bit of a daze. Over the course of two hours the Prime Minister and Harry Potter had discussed everything from power stations to setting up clinics up and down the country. They were now on first name terms and it was obvious that they were fast becoming friends. He sat back in his chair and mentally went over everything he knew about Harry Potter. His gut was still screaming at him that something wasn't right but he still couldn't figure it out, for a professional investigator it was maddening. There was something very strange about the boy but he didn't think bad, just very odd.

Harry and the PM had reached a tentative agreement that Amelia had approved. In truth Amelia, Dumbledore, Shacklebolt and Scrimgeour felt like bystanders, it was only Dumbledore that realised just how much Harry had manipulated the muggle leader and the ministry of magic.

There were only a few more items that Harry wanted to cover. "Tony, as I am sure that you are aware Sirius Black recently escaped from Azkaban prison." The PM nodded.

"Sirius Black is innocent; the previous administration just locked him away without a trial or even proper questioning. We are in the process of clearing him now, but as Sirius is also my Godfather I would appreciate it if you could notify your police to stop looking for him."

After all the revelations of their meeting this was nothing for the Prime Minister. "I'll see that it's taken care of first thing in the morning."

Harry nodded and gave the man a grateful smile.

"At the moment Professor Dumbledore is master of the protections of Downing Street, Parliament and the royal residences." The Prime Minister looked over at Dumbledore, who was nodding amicably. "This was arranged as part of the Second World War and continued during the blood war. As he is independent of the Ministry for Magic it was thought that if the Ministry ever fell the buildings would still be protected." The Prime Minister nodded at this, but he was a bit unsure where this was going.

Harry smiled at Albus before continuing with their plan. "I think it's obvious to everyone that Albus is an older gentlemen." Harry paused and looked at Albus as if to say 'Sorry'. "It is not unreasonable to assume that the Professor could die in the near future." Harry told them bluntly.

Amelia, Scrimgeour and Shacklebolt shifted in their seats not liking that thought, but also a little amazed that Harry had the audacity to say that.

"We both think that these protections should be transferred to me as Professor Dumbledore's chosen successor."

Amelia hadn't expected this but it made sense and didn't realise she was nodding along with the others.

"What do these protections do?" The Prime Minister asked.

"They stop various forms of magical travel, only the master of the protections and those authorised can teleport and use an item called a portkey, which enables the user to teleport. They also stop wizards and witches of ill intent and provide defensive magic against attack. By being the master I will be able to teleport directly into this office and help you in the event of an attack. I also want to provide you and your family a personal voice activated portkey, and we will want to begin integrating some magical police into your protection detail and that of the royal family. I will also need to travel to the Royal residences with Professor Dumbledore to transfer the protections."

The Prime Minister sat back in his chair and sighed.

"Harry you've told me a lot tonight but up until a few days ago I knew next to nothing of your world other than what Fudge told me and as it turns out that wasn't much at all. You and everyone else here seems very competent and trustworthy, but how do I know this isn't some sort of set up to gain control of our government and the crown."

Harry shrugged while the others gave outraged looks. Honestly he thought that it was a fair question especially as the PM had a duty to protect his government and people.

"For starters you have my word; hopefully you'll soon come to know what that means... secondly..."

Harry shot his wand into his hand and pointed it at the Prime Minister. "Imperio." He whispered. The curse hit the Prime Minister, his face went a little slack and his eyes glazed over.

"MR POTTER!" Amelia shouted. "EXPLAIN YOURSELF!"

Harry held up his hands to quiet the outraged Minister. "Please everyone keep calm I am merely proving a point," he turned back to the Prime Minister. "Please pour me a whiskey." The Prime Minister stood, walked around the desk to his drinks cabinet and poured from a decanter into a heavy crystal tumbler. He immediately turned and handed Harry the drink.

"Thank you sir, Finite." He pointed his wand once more ending the curse.

The Prime Minister sagged and stumbled back a step.

"I am sorry about that, but as I just proved if we wanted to control you we could. That particular spell normally earns a one way trip to our prison as it robs a person of their free will."

The Prime Minister looked at him incredulously, as did everyone else. Harry Potter had just used an unforgivable as if it was a simple levitation charm on the Prime Minister no less. They had to admit though he had proved his point.

"Sir," Dumbledore interrupted hoping to avoid a confrontation, "you could always ask the Queen about me, we have met before."

The Prime Minister looked at Dumbledore and nodded, but still obviously disturbed by what had happened. Amelia, Shacklebolt and Scrimgeour all glared at Harry who didn't care at all. It was far more important that the Prime Minister understood the situation properly.

Dumbledore stood, as did Harry. They walked over to the fireplace; Dumbledore tapped his wand against the mantelpiece. Suddenly the fire died down and the entire fireplace split to reveal the master ward stone made of granite. The headmaster stepped forward and tapped the stone in sequence, he then motioned Harry forward. Harry copied the actions of the headmaster then tapped his wand against his forehead, gaining control of the wards. They stepped back and Harry tapped his wand against one half of the mantelpiece and the fireplace rejoined.

Harry turned back to the Prime Minister, "Do you have something that you always wear and never take off, such as a wedding ring or necklace?"

The Prime Minister nodded and showed Harry his wedding ring.

"I would like to make it into a portkey, all you have to say while wearing the ring is say 'Phoenix Fire' and you and anyone else touching the ring will be transported to a place of safety and met by someone we trust." The Prime Minister slid off the ring and handed it across, once more Amelia and the others got to see Harry performing advanced magic that he wasn't supposed to know. The ring glowed blue for a second and Harry handed it back. He then reached into his bag and pulled out a mirror and slid it across the desk.

"If you need to contact me, Amelia or Albus just hold the mirror and say our names, it works like a phone. That mirror also has a tracking charm so if you keep it on you we can find you quickly."

The Prime Minister asked a question that had been bothering him "Do you think I am in that much danger?"

Harry shook his head, "Honestly no, I don't think it will happen, but I believe in planning for every eventuality, there's an old saying 'I'd rather have it and not need it than need it and not have it." The Prime Minister nodded along he could see that Harry was just taking precautions.

"The last item of business needs to remain amongst myself Tony and Amelia." Harry stated. Dumbledore gave him a calculating look but said nothing as he stood once more from his chair. Dumbledore, Shacklebolt and Scrimgeour all shook the PM's hand and left the office via the fireplace.

Harry hadn't discussed this last item with anyone but felt that drastic times called for drastic measures.

"A few weeks ago I had an idea, one that will earn a tremendous amount of money and deal a massive blow to the largest drug cartels in the world. I propose that we steal all their money and arrange for their leaders to confess their crimes."

Both the PM and Amelia Bones blinked, but Harry continued talking.

"This will happen completely off the books and I would be the only person that would know that you each authorised it."

"You are suggesting going to another country, targeting muggles and stealing from them?" Amelia questioned incredulously.

"I am, but keep in mind Amelia that these particular muggles are drug dealers on a massive scale; they kill more people than Voldemort ever has. This will give us a large slush fund to fight the war but we can also use the money to pay for wolfsbane, make Hogwarts free of charge and cover the short fall of the Ministry indefinitely."

"It could also be considered an act of war." She stated with some force.

"Perhaps, but I promise you both that we will not be caught, this has the potential to have a huge impact on world crime and helps prove to our non magical allies just how useful we can be."

The Prime Minister started to laugh.

"Brilliant!" he finally said.

Amelia looked at him incredulously and waited for him to explain himself.

"Amelia we have been after the cartel leaders for years, they are wanted the world over by nearly every government. The drugs that they sell kill millions every year; by helping fight them you would be doing the world a favour." The PM stated with conviction.

"We can use also use the money to encourage more children, because if we do not then our society will suffer greatly."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Did you know that the total number of students at Hogwarts in nineteen ten was nearly a thousand, by nineteen fifty that number had dropped to six hundred. In nineteen eighty one that number was four hundred, it's currently at three hundred and fifty, that is what the Second World War and the blood war has done. So many families were completely destroyed, there used to be wizarding villages up and down the country. Now families are fairly isolated which further hinders our people. We can use this money to give tax breaks for larger families, but also encourage foreign witches and wizards to move here."

Amelia sat stunned; she'd had no idea that Hogwarts numbers had dropped so dramatically.

"Your society is dying." The Prime Minister stated simply.

Harry nodded "It may take another five hundred years but yes... at least in England, it will be worse if another war happens. This year was the largest Hogwarts class we've had since eighty one."

"For what it's worth, as long as this can remain secret, I have no problem with the plan." The Prime Minister stated.

Amelia looked over at Harry Potter, at all of thirteen years old and sighed once more.

"Are you certain you won't get caught?"

"I give you my word, there is not a government in the world, muggle or magical that could hold me."

"I don't like it for at least a dozen reasons but... yes I approve. For Merlin's sake just don't get caught, your name linked to this would be news the world over." She told him.

Harry nodded and stood to leave.

"The next time we meet please can you arrange for some items from your family so I can make them into portkeys." The Prime Minister nodded and shook his hand. Harry reached into his pocket for a little floo powder and left the office.

The Prime Minister turned back to the Minister for Magic. "Interesting boy."

Amelia snorted "You don't know the half of it, if it wasn't for the age requirement I am quite sure that Harry would be Minister for Magic."

The Prime Minister reared back a little "He's that powerful?"

Amelia nodded "Harry Potter is literally seen as a savoir to our people, he is famous the world over, intelligent, rich and trained by Albus Dumbledore himself who I assure you is an incredible wizard. He marched into the Wizengamot and in minutes he had the sitting minister removed and in chains. He talks like a seasoned Auror and has formed alliances all across our world including the American President of Magic. I have observed him doing magic that many adult witches and wizards have trouble with; the portkey spell alone is a restricted spell and requires a degree of concentration that most teenagers are simply not capable of. I didn't even learn it until I was twenty five."

"You sound like a fan." The Prime Minister smiled.

"I guess I am, he's the reason I am Minister, and I do believe he is our best chance against Voldemort. Every time I meet him I see the boy less and less and see a strong confident man that has the potential to lead our people into the next century more and more."

They chatted for a few more minutes before Amelia stood and returned to the ministry.

ooOOoo

Harry had to endure a rather stern rebuke for his use of an unforgivable on the Prime Minister from Dumbledore much to his amusement. He was also a little annoyed at being sent out of the room. When Dumbledore finished Harry just wished him goodnight and left his office without saying another word. Not for the first time Dumbledore pondered who Harry Potter really was.

Amelia had visited the Pit prison with Harry, she had been impressed enough to agree to start moving the prisoners of Azkaban to the pit over the next few months.

Harry also worked on his runic bookshelves and tried to come up with a plan to deal with the Acrumantula in the Dark Forrest.

It was a few days later and after many talks with Amelia he thought he had an idea that would allow him to work with the Aurors, members of the order of the Phoenix and the Marauders of Hogwarts. He climbed the steps to Dumbledore's office and knocked.

"Come in Harry."

He stepped inside, "Good evening Albus."

"You as well my boy." Albus blue eyes twinkled at him, "Coffee?"

Harry nodded and sat down on the soft arm chair while Dumbledore poured.

"I think I have worked out a plan for a training schedule, so that I can work with the Aurors, the order and the Marauders."

"Oh?" The headmaster asked with a slight raise of his eyebrow.

"I think it would be best if I do self study, or I do an apprenticeship under you, I can spend my days in the room of requirement and the visitors can come to the castle via the Hogs Head passageway."

Albus looked up at that. "There isn't a Hogs Head passageway."

Harry smiled back at him, took a sip of coffee. "Oh yes there is, it just isn't there most of the time."

"Would you still take your OWLS this year?" Harry nodded.

Dumbledore stroked his beard for a moment. "I can think of no better plan, how do you think this will affect the time line?"

"I don't think me doing an apprenticeship would stop him coming after me, in fact he probably already assumes that is already the case. As long as we arrange a secrecy oath I don't think this will affect things too much. I will still see a lot of my friends; I will still be on the Gryffindor team and live in the tower. This will just allow me better use of time; I can also see Sirius and naturally my own skills should improve even further."

Dumbledore nodded, "I will speak to the other teachers, we can start on Monday."

"Can we make it Wednesday instead? I am planning on spending the full moon with Remus and Sirius."

"You're going to headquarters?"

"Yes, I have a space in my trunk we can use and I have wanted to show them my animagus form for a while."

Dumbledore smiled, "Just what is your animagus form Harry?"

"Sorry, I want Sirius and Remus to be the first to know, but I promise that you'll know soon."

They discussed when they would be going to the Royal residences the following weekend and it was nearly midnight before Harry crawled into bed after another thirty minute work out on his rowing machine. He'd only been using it a week and he was already seeing benefits.

ooOOoo

The night of the full moon, Harry met Remus in Dumbledore's office and used the floo to travel to Tallington Lane. It was still a few hours until the moon rise and they decided to have an early dinner. Remus and Sirius were desperately trying to get him to tell them his form or to transform at the dinner table. Harry refused and laughed at the looks on their faces.

It was Remus that broached the subject of Delores Umbridge, he wanted to know how he was feeling and he seemed quite concerned.

"Harry you can't just kill someone like that and not suffer for it, I am amazed you haven't broken down."

Harry stared at Remus with an open mouth as he finished the last of his treacle tart.

Harry answered carefully, but if he was honest with himself he was getting tired of the looks Lupin was giving him. It was strange for other reasons as Remus was constantly reminding him of his son Teddy who Harry had raised with Andromeda.

"Remus, did I like the fact that I had to kill her? No I didn't, am I upset by it? No... I don't know if that makes me a monster or if I am just someone that can rationalise it."

"Harry you didn't have to kill her at all!" Remus hissed.

Harry shook his head. "How can you of all people sit here and say that to me? You know the sort of person she was, look at all the bigoted laws she has championed. Look at how she acted, drawing her wand on me. I gave her the chance to apologise; it is not my fault if her anger got the better of her."

"I am just worried about you Harry; I don't care what anyone says a person's first kill affects them."

Harry nodded "I agree completely Remus, but Umbridge was hardly the first person I have killed and she won't be the last."

Remus had asked the question as he was sure that Harry had killed before and he'd wanted confirmation, but the blasé attitude was shocking as was the fact that Harry said he would kill again.

Sirius interrupted "How old were you the first time?" He demanded to know.

"Well if you don't count Halloween then eleven years old."

"Eleven!" Sirius hissed "how many?"

Harry shrugged, "Honestly I have lost exact count but at least sixty or so."

Remus dropped his drink, Sirius just stared open mouthed at him.

"Sixty?" Sirius managed to say.

Harry shrugged again. "There have been attempts on my life, and I have had to protect other people." He said simply.

Sirius and Remus couldn't quite believe what they were hearing.

"And Dumbledore knows about this?"

"He knows about the time I killed Professor Quirell and obviously Umbridge but not the rest."

Sirius started shaking his head and mumbling under his breath.

Harry leaned in so he could hear.

Sirius was chanting "It's my fault." Over and over again.

"IT IS NOT YOUR FAULT, IT'S FUCKING FATES FAULT..." Harry shouted. "It's my destiny to fight Voldemort, I don't have the option of a normal childhood, if I had been coddled I wouldn't stand a chance against him." Harry hissed.

"I don't like killing, but I will do it to protect others, we are facing a war and it's a war we cannot afford to lose."

Remus and Sirius looked at each other, unsure what to say. Finally Sirius put his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"I am so sorry that I haven't been there for you."

Harry looked up. "You're here now, that's the important thing."

"Perhaps we can take a more active role and you can take a step back." Remus mumbled.

Harry laughed "You can help, of course you can, but I won't be taking a step back, if anything I will be doing more." Harry then told them about his plans for the room of requirement and his training with the Aurors and the Order.

Harry constantly amazed Sirius Black; from the first moment they had met Harry had taken charge. Everything had been arranged and already he had gained allies in his fight for freedom as well as his last best friend. He didn't like the fact that Harry had killed, or that he had killed so many but he had decided long ago that he would always be there for his godson. He looked over at Remus and waved him off from his questioning mainly because he wasn't sure that he wanted to hear more.

Harry secured the house, said goodnight to Dobby and entered his trunk with Remus and Sirius. Remus took the last gobletful of wolfsbane potion and they made their way into the training room.

"Now will you show us?" Sirius demanded.

Harry turned around and smiled, "Oh yes you're going to meet Puff."

"Puff... that's the name you chose?" Sirius laughed incredulously.

"Just you wait!" Harry called out taking several steps back.

"Well get a move on with it then."

"Try not to wet yourselves!"

Instantly Harry's view of the world changed. Suddenly he was looking down on Sirius and Remus.

"Fuck me!"

"Shit!"

"Incredible."

Harry let out a massive roar, flames burst from his mouth and lashed against the wall. He stomped one of his massive clawed feet and spread his wings before turning back to his human form.

Both men were absolutely speechless.

Harry would definitely be taking pensieve photos of this to show other people.

"How?" Sirius finally croaked.

"You can't be a magical animal." Remus stated. "It's not possible."

"Not true." Harry pointed at him, "There are two ways to discover your animal. A potion that physically changes you or you can meditate to discover your inner animal, then as Sirius knows you simply access the animal after lots of practice. However I learned a different form of meditation. One of the Elders of an American Indian tribe took me on a spirit guide journey that was totally amazing, that's where I met Puff, the magic dragon. I learned that a person can have a magical creature as a spirit guide and as an animagus form. Loads of the American tribesmen have magical forms."

"Puff the magic dragon!" Remus shouted with a laugh.

Harry gave him a sly look. "It's always the quiet ones."

"I don't get it." Sirius grumbled.

"It's a muggle song that's normally sung for small children but it's really about smoking opium." Harry stated. "I thought it was a brilliant name." Sirius gawped at him, while Remus just smiled.

"What breed of dragon are you, I didn't recognise it."

"That's because I am extinct, I am a Welsh Black, cousin of the Welsh Green, died out around two hundred years ago."

"Change back again I want a better look at you."

Harry instantly complied. Sirius and Remus admired Harry's massive form.

Puffs skin was black and rough, spikes stuck out all the way down his back leading to a long tall with a thin deadly spike at the end. The black spikes of his head seemed to shoot up in different directions much like his hair. A thin white line highlighted his lightning bolt scar. Harry lowered his head so they could get a better look at him.

Remus stared into to the bright green eyes of Puff, they were exactly the same shade as Harry's.

They continued to look until Remus started to feel the change and told Sirius to transform.

Harry had a very interesting night in his trunk.

The next morning he woke as Puff, which was a unique experience as he'd never done that before. He stretched and saw that Remus had transformed back. He was shivering and nearly unconscious, Harry transformed back into himself and levitated Remus out of the room and into his bedroom. He placed him in bed and went to wake Sirius.

ooOOoo

He received the first of his country maps from Bill and Charlie and he had added them to his vault in his trunk. Harry had checked out the new duelling club class room and was impressed. Now a dozen alcoves graced the room, each with their own practice dummy. Warded duelling circles were inlaid into the floor and the walls showed large photos and drawings of various magical creatures. The first session of the year happened after he'd started with the aurors.

His friends had taken the news rather well that he would be doing an apprenticeship with Dumbledore, especially as he promised them he would show them everything he learned from the headmaster. Professor McGonagall told him that she wanted him to take mock OWL tests after Christmas and told him that she expected nothing short of outstandings.

ooOOoo

Lucius Malfoy had written nearly a dozen letters to Harry Potter but had not sent any of them. He was still unsure about the boy and he wanted a second opinion. So he had sent a letter to Severus Snape and asked that he meet him in the Three Broomsticks for dinner.

Lucius had requested a private room and was sipping on fire whiskey when Severus entered the room.

"Good to see you again old friend."

The potions master nodded, removed his long cloak and sat down.

Lucius lifted his wand and cast no less than a dozen charms to prevent eavesdropping. He poured another glass and slid it across the table.

"Your message was cryptic, what can I do for you Lucius?" Snape asked, getting straight to the point.

Lucius took another drink. "I wanted your opinion of Harry Potter, your honest opinion."

Severus looked across the table at the man he had known nearly all of his life.

"Why?"

"I have had a few interesting encounters with the boy, he is unusual and I am interested in him."

Dumbledore had warned him that the older Malfoy may ask about Potter, his orders were to be honest.

Severus sighed. "Honestly I can't stand the boy, but that has more to do with his father than anything else. From what I have seen the boy is quite gifted, I saw the memory of the Dementors as did you. I know of no other thirteen year old that could do that. He excels in class and has many friends across the houses, he also leads the duelling club, he is a decent teacher and a natural leader. Many of the fifth and seventh years received higher marks than were anticipated thanks to Potter's efforts. I know that he is an occlumens and has been for a long time, Dumbledore has admitted to training him in secret and I have just been told that he is to officially become Dumbledore's apprentice." Snape took a look drink.

"Potter has political power and I know that the Potter family were wealthy. I also know that hundreds of families now owe him a life debt, including yours."

Lucius thought over Snape's words, he knew that the man hated James Potter with a passion and disliked his son just as much. It must have been hard to say that, but at least it was honest.

"You and I both know the reason why the Dark Lord targeted Potter, and we both know that he is not truly gone."

Severus looked at his friend closely.

"Your point?"

"If he returns..." Lucius trailed off, not wanting to voice his question.

"You want to know if Potter is a threat to the Dark Lord?" Severus asked in all but a whisper, Lucius nodded.

Severus considered the question; it was one that he had asked himself.

"I believe given time he will be, Dumbledore is training him to be his successor. You and I both know just who and what Dumbledore is, he wouldn't do that unless Potter had talent and it was worthwhile."

Lucius digested this and decided to change the subject.

"How is Draco getting on?"

"Well enough, he is an adequate brewer."

Rosmerta entered with menus and another bottle.

ooOOoo

Wednesday morning at nine o'clock Harry entered the room of requirement wearing a dragon hide armoured vest that Dumbledore had given him, a black shirt, jeans and his dragon hide jacket. The room had formed into a huge training room lined with stone and training dummies. He walked across to the large portrait of Hogsmead on the wall and asked the room to provide a passage to the Hogs Head. The portrait opened and Harry stepped into the opening and started down the passage.

A few minutes later and the portrait of Ariana opened in the basement of the Hogs Head. Harry found Rufus and Kingsley waiting for him.

Kingsley smiled a predatory grin "I figured I owed you for that stunner in Diagon Alley, it's payback time Potter!"

Harry laughed and motioned them into the passage; they followed him all the way back to the room of requirement.

Rufus was off to the side looking around the room, as they would be taking it in turns to duel. The pair stood forty metres apart and readied themselves. Harry decided that he would let Kingsley start the duel as he was interested in how Kingsley would duel him. In the old timeline Harry had duelled Kingsley many times as the minister liked to keep his skills sharp.

Suddenly and without warning a stunner raced at Harry. He flung himself to the side, rolled and was standing again in an instant conjuring a massive wave of roaring fire that raced at Kingsley.

Harry disillusioned and silenced himself, he took a few running steps. Kingsley managed to disperse the flames but Harry had disappeared on him, before he could even think about finding him lightning erupted from across the room.

Kingsley dived, as he didn't have enough time to cast any sort of shield. Another crack of lightning and Kingsley rolled away. Harry quickly transfigured two of the dummies into stone lions and sent them after the auror, he followed that up with another lightning bolt.

Kingsley was on the run and he knew it. That was when the lightning finally connected and pushed him back flying in the air. Harry followed up by disarming him and bound him in ropes before calling off his lions.

Rufus stood utterly shocked, Kingsley was one of the best duellers that he had ever met and Harry Potter had just taken him to school. He would never let his friend live it down, but he had the suspicion that he wouldn't fare any better against Potter. The boy was good, very good.

Once Kingsley came out of shock of being hit by lightning, he realised he was bound and once more he was being looked upon by the grinning face of Harry Potter. Kingsley groaned as he conceded defeat.

Rufus walked across the room to take his position while Kingsley sat down for a few minutes. "You did well catching him off guard like that." Rufus called out.

Harry nodded and shouted back. "No instant death curses, everything else is in." He started by sending a high powered cutting curse that would burn through a man easily. Rufus quickly threw up a shield which stopped the curse in its tracks.

Harry had never duelled Rufus Scrimgeour in the old timeline, they had almost been enemies, but Harry knew that the man hadn't given away his position when he had stayed with the Weasleys in his seventh year. He also knew that he had duelled Voldemort for three minutes prior to being captured, that in itself demanded respect.

Rufus sent back a golden line of fire. Harry transfigured a section of the stone floor to rise up into a solid wall to intercept the curse, then launched a huge blasting curse at the wall. It shattered into thousands of pieces and flew across the room at Rufus.

Harry had to admit the man was good, instead of deflecting the stones Rufus had crouched down and formed a purple half sphere shield that completely protected him from the onslaught. Harry sent a series of blasting curses across the room that Rufus had no choice but to shield against. Suddenly there was a large bang and Harry was knocked back slightly, but managed to keep his footing.

Rufus stepped forward with a look of determination on his face, he decided take a cue from Harry and send a crackle of lightning at the boy. Harry dived over the lightning and waved his wand at his lower half, which turned into black smoke. Suddenly he was flying, close to the ground but moving incredibly fast, he rushed past Rufus and using a conjured whip from the tip of his wand snagged the man's boots.

Rufus flipped over as he had been taken so completely by surprise and dropped his wand. Harry flew quickly about the room, turned and summoned the wand. He stopped a few feet from Rufus and dropped his spell; regaining his feet he bound Rufus while he was still groaning from hitting the stone floor so hard.

"What the hell was that?" Kingsley shouted out "You flew without a broom!"

Harry grinned back "You can't?" He asked cheekily.

Kingsley shook his head, from what he had seen so far there was no one in the auror department that could stand against Potter, at least not on a one on one battle. It also seemed that he might learn a few things from the boy.

Harry released Rufus and stood well back as the man seemed more than a bit upset at him as he'd broken his nose and lost a tooth from hitting the floor.

For the next two hours they duelled almost continuously. The duels that followed were longer as each man had underestimated Harry to begin with. They became far more intense with each of them picking up scrapes, cuts and the odd broken bone. Rufus and Kingsley dragged themselves out of the portrait for the trip back to Hogsmead. Harry needed a bath as he was hot and sweaty from the morning. The room of requirement morphed around him and Harry found himself in a room that closely resembled the prefects bathroom. In minutes he was stripped and letting the hot water sooth his muscles. He stayed there for nearly an hour before getting out and headed out to lunch.

Ron wanted to know what he had been doing for Dumbledore. Harry told him that he was mainly doing duelling practice and his own reading for the moment. He tucked into a thick and juicy steak, a small mountain of vegetables and half a dozen roast potatoes. Followed by two large goblets of a chocolate flavoured protein high energy drink, that Peter Webb had sent him that would help him build muscle. He had found since he had started rowing twice a day he was eating like a pig, but he still wasn't quite in Ron's league.

After lunch Harry went back to the room of requirement, once more he requested the training room and the passage to the Hogs Head. He didn't feel like walking so he activated his mirror and called Aberforth and told him he could send the next duellers through.

Surprisingly it was Tonks and Hestia Jones that entered the training room from the portrait on the wall decked out in auror robes.

"Harry what the hell did you do to Shack and Rufus? They're laid out in Abe's basement and look like they're on the verge of dying." Tonks chortled.

He grinned back, "They are the ones that wanted to duel."

"They told us not to underestimate you, and Shack told me you could fly but he seemed a bit out of it at the time."

He couldn't help it he laughed and walked over to the two women and shook hands, they had met briefly in the great hall at the beginning of the year but hadn't really spoken properly.

"I have also spoken with Minister Bones." Tonks told him with a wink, meaning that she now knew Sirius was innocent.

"Excellent, shall I arrange a meeting for you and your parents?" Tonks gave a quick nod, while Hestia looked on with an odd look on her face as she had no idea what they were talking about.

"Thanks for coming; basically we will be duelling for the next couple of hours, if there's anything I do that you want to learn just ask and I'll do the same with you." Tonks and Hestia both agreed instantly, but seemed a little wary. After all they had seen the state of the others at the Hogs Head.

"We will start in turns, but eventually I'll want you both to duel me at once." Harry told them much to their surprise.

Harry turned and walked across the room to face Tonks. The moment she raised her wand. BANG! Blinding light flooded the room, instantly both Hestia and Tonks were on the floor holding their heads writhing in pain. Harry had quickly cast his massive flash bang spell. Quick as a flash he disarmed Tonks and quickly bound her in chains. For fun he used the levicorpus charm and raised her up by her ankle while she cursed him. Loudly.

Hestia regained control of her hearing and vision after a few seconds to see Tonks hanging upside down wrapped in chains. She slowly sat up and focused on Harry, who was leaning up against a pillar grinning. After a few seconds he let Tonks down and squared off against Hestia.

Harry liked water duels as they were fun, challenging and relatively harmless. He started against Hestia Jones with a massive torrent of water that sprang from his wand. Jones quickly stepped back as the torrent crossed the room. She raised her wand and formed an invisible barrier to protect herself. But water was flooding the room, suddenly the torrent stopped, but before she could react the water all around her whipped up and engulfed her in a giant ball of water. Harry was controlling the water using his left hand to focus and mould the ball, much in the same way Dumbledore had done in the Ministry against Voldemort in his old life.

The inside of the ball of water was churning violently spinning Hestia around and hitting all parts of her body with its force. She dropped her wand as she struggled for breath. Harry broke the spell and Hestia dropped from six foot in the air. He neatly caught her just before she hit the floor with a levitation charm. He lowered her down and summoned her wand; Tonks was sitting against the wall laughing at Hestia's expense.

When she righted herself and Harry handed her back her wand she demanded to know where Harry learned to duel.

Harry gave her a small smile. "I have been taught by some of the best in the world." It was true Dumbledore and Voldemort had both taught him valuable lessons in their own way.

The duels continued and Harry showed them the charms needed to fly. The magic itself wasn't that hard, but controlled flight was difficult and took a lot of practice to perfect. Both Tonks and Hestia thanked him when they left, though both were a little beaten up.

Harry cleaned up and made his way to the common room where he was stopped by Ginny.

"Harry, could you test me again tonight?" The question caught him off guard, as he knew that it was probably time to tell Ginny everything. However that would be a very long conversation, he wanted to wait until the weekend.

"Ginny, I think I will be able to tell you everything but I think we will need a whole day. Can we do it Saturday instead? I have to go somewhere with Professor Dumbledore first thing on Saturday but I should be back by eleven. We can go into my trunk and talk." Ginny nodded.

"Alright we can do that, how was your day?"

"Absolutely knackering, I been duelling all day, but I had fun, what about you?"

"I am learning all about cleaning charms."

Harry was nodding "They do come in handy."

Later that night Rufus and Kingsley were called into Amelia Bones office. It was late and informal as they were sharing a few bottles of mead.

"At least you two look better than you did earlier... so what's your opinion of his duelling ability?"

It was Rufus that answered, "We don't have anyone that could stand against him, if he went bad the only way we would stop him would be a lucky killing curse."

Amelia raised an eyebrow, "He's that good?"

Shacklebolt nodded. "He did stuff I have never seen, my first duel with him I lasted less than twenty seconds. Harry did this massive fire conjuration that caught me off guard. Then against Rufus he flew without a broomstick!"

Amelia nearly dropped her glass at that.

"He flew?" She mouthed.

"Yeah, coolest thing I have ever seen, he was fast as lightning... speaking of lightning he was pretty good at flinging that around as well."

Amelia nodded and seemed resigned to the fact that a thirteen year old could out duel the ministries best people.

"I've heard he put Tonks and Jones through the ringer as well, so far he hasn't lost a single duel."

Rufus finished off his drink "He did show us a couple of pretty decent curses that I am going to practice with." He said with a smile.

"I want a decent rotation set up for Harry; I will also speak to Croaker about getting some of his people involved as well."

Both men agreed to this. "Also the first adverts for new recruits go in the newspapers tomorrow, I have spoken to the training academy chief instructor, the first new class will start in two weeks time."

Both men smiled at this, for the first time in six years the aurors were actively recruiting.

"I have been told by Dumbledore that some of last year's Hogwarts graduates spent more than a few evenings at Potters duelling club, so hopefully we can go after those people."

She poured another drink for them. "Is there anything else that we could be doing to help him?" She asked them both.

Rufus snorted "Short of offering him a commission I don't think so."

"A healer...maybe." Shacklebolt answered. "We underestimated him, I think we should have a healer with us, we can also help train him up in the healing arts if he doesn't already know already... It honestly wouldn't surprise me if he did, as he was healing himself up quickly from our duels."

Amelia agreed that it was a good idea, and realised that it wouldn't hurt to have the entire department undergo a refresher course.

"I'll speak to the director of St Mungo's first thing in the morning," she turned to Rufus, "Were you serious about giving him a commission?" She asked genuinely surprised when he'd said it.

Rufus nodded "We could but I don't think he would take it, I for one wouldn't mind the extra back up on difficult jobs."

"Do you think the rest of the men would accept that? He is only thirteen."

Again the man nodded "After Potter schools enough of them, and let's face it he's Potter most of us would be dead right now if not for that boy. The men know that."

"Sadly from speaking to him I don't think that's what he wants, but I am pretty sure that he'll help out if needed." Amelia told them as she finished her drink.

They continued for the next hour and Amelia told them all about some of the new initiatives that she was spear heading. Including the St Mungo's wolfsbane programme. They also decided to contact a number of retired aurors to teach. Kingsley offered up his mentor Mad Eye Moody, but Rufus shot that down as he thought Mad Eye would just scare the new recruits.

ooOOoo

Early Saturday morning Harry and Dumbledore left the castle and travelled to Buckingham Palace. The Prime Minister had spoken to the Queen during their weekly meeting. Apparently the Queen did indeed remember Albus Dumbledore and told the Prime Minister that he could trust Albus completely.

She wasn't likely to forget the man that had stopped the wizards of Hitler's army, especially as Albus had once saved her life when Voldemort had targeted the royal family in the late seventies.

The royals were away; both Albus and Harry were dressed in suits and shown by the head of security to the main fire place in the Queens residence and on specific instructions from the Queen waited outside the door. In a few minutes the wards were transferred. Within ten minutes they were at Balmoral castle. Over the next two hours they visited every royal building and the houses of parliament transferring all the protections to Harry's control.

It was almost eleven o'clock when Harry and Dumbledore returned to the castle. Harry hoped that the next few hours would go well.

Ginny was waiting for him in the common room; she discreetly followed him up to the third year boy's dormitory, which thankfully was empty. Harry showed her into his trunk, tapped the wall next to the entrance, the lid closed and locked.

Harry reached into his bag and pulled out his pensieve cabinet, he expanded it and then went to the kitchen to retrieve some drinks and a bottle of fire whiskey. He thought that Ginny might need it and he was quite certain that he would need it.

They sat down on either end of the leather sofa; Harry silently raised his wand and waited for Ginny.

She gave a quick nod. "Legilimens!"

Harry forced the spell as much as he dared but Ginny's mind was now totally protected. She wasn't a master occlumens but she had achieved basic proficiency., which was enough.

"Perfect," Harry mumbled "Your mind is protected... well done."

Ginny flushed at the compliment, she was quite proud of herself, learning occlumency had been one of the hardest things she had ever had to do.

"Are you ready?" He asked her.

Ginny gave an impatient roll of her eyes "Get on with it Harry, I have been dying to know what's going on for ages."

Harry couldn't help it he laughed; it was one of the best things about Ginny. She always had the ability to make him laugh.

"Alright, before I begin... what I have to say will sound insane but I assure you its true and I can give you proof. Professor Dumbledore can also confirm what I have to tell you, just please hear me out and don't tell anyone not even your parents."

Ginny nodded and gave him a rather concerned look.

Harry took a big breath and thought it best just to say it.

"I died when I was almost one hundred and twelve years old. I met a being who told me that he was death, he sent me back in time into my eleven year old body."

Ginny had gone completely wide eyed, her mouth hung open.

"Next year Voldemort will return, I was sent back to kill him and try and save hundreds that died during the second blood war."

She had started to shake slightly now.

"In my old life, we were married for nearly a century and we had three children." Harry didn't say anything after that as Ginny was now ghostly white and giving him a look of pure shock.

Suddenly and without warning Ginny bolted to the bathroom.

Harry sat and closed his eyes heavily. _Please... please... please don't let that be the biggest mistake of my life. _He silently begged.

A/N

Hi,

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. Please note I have fixed the Ben Franklin mistake. I am working on the next chapters, I have held off posting as I want to get them right.

Bye for now.

Dazmal


End file.
